HarryHally Potter and the sorcerers stone
by Griffyndorlady
Summary: Harry is raised by his dead mother's relatives, but what happens when after he is accepted to Hogwarts he finds out he has a twin sister he's never known for ten years has recently been found on Halloween night? Things will never be the same for anyone wh
1. Chapter 1 prologue

Harry & Hally Potter and the Sorcerers Stone

By Griffyndorlady

A/N: This is my version of the Harry Potter series. I was supposed to have Goddessmoonlady to help by being my beta, however since she is too busy on her own work I have decided to wing this and see how it goes.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series JKR does; only several characters here are of my own creation with the exceptional help of GML, a few ideas from Saerry Snape (thank you) and a bit of Michael Serpeants as well as others. My version of the broomstick formation has come from the worst witch motion picture. God give me the strength to make this work.

Chapter 1 the Profiles of Harry and Hally Potter and Draco Malfoy

Draco Malfoy: Silver-Grey eyes, Platinum blonde hair, pale flawless skin.

Height: 6 feet and 2 inches tall

Hobbies: Quidditch, divination level 4 (third year), potions, charms, wizards duel, dark arts, astronomy (Year 4)

Friends; the Royal Slytherin Court (Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson)

Occupation: Seeker of the Slytherin Quidditch team

Date of Birth: April 1, 1987

Parents: Lucius Malfoy (father), Narcissa Malfoy (mother)

Siblings: Delia (baby sister comes in year 3)

Harry Potter: Raven black hair, emerald green eyes, tan flawless skin, lightening bolt scar on right side of forehead, Snake birthmark on upper right rear

Hobbies: Quidditch, charms, wizards duel, dark arts, holster making for wizarding wands, speaking parseltongue.

Friends: The Golden Trio (Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley)

Occupation: Seeker for Gryffindor Quidditch team

Hally Potter: Raven black hair with natural red streaks, chocolate brown eyes, tan flawless skin, snake birthmark on upper left rear, lightening bolt scar on left side of forehead.

Friends: part of the golden trio (Hermione Granger, Civil to Ronald Weasley)

Hobbies: Potions, divination level 2 (first year), astronomy (third year), wizards duel, dark arts, Quidditch

Occupation: Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team

Parents: James Potter (Father), Lillian Evans (Mother)

Parent later in years: Severus Snape Adopted Father to the twins

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy's sure name in Hogwarts: The Slytherin Prince

Harry's and Hally's sure name in Hogwarts: The Lord And Lady Hex

The Hexes: Fred and George Weasley (until their seventh year) Blaise Zabini (Miss Journal) A.K.A (black widow)

Hexers domain: Hexers Corner (within Slytherin common room until fifth year to be moved to Hexers Hall)

A/N: So there you have it the profiles of the main characters. Next chapter the beginning of the twins' journey after Voldemort's' down fall. Also this chapter has been redone by my new beta darkcelestial20.


	2. Chapter 2the beginning

Chapter 2 The Beginning

A/N: So far so good on the story line, now it is time for the story to start to unfold it self into our big adventure.

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own The Harry Potter series JKR does.

Godric's Hollow July 31, 1988 11:30 P.M.

The summer storm died down giving the night skies a clear view of the stars above. It was a sultry evening, however not too hot of a night as a cool breeze flowed through the beautiful small home bearing a baby crying through the upstairs window. Lily sighed tiredly from a long day inside her studio watching one of her crystals go off telling her which one of the twins were being fussy.

'Hally why tonight of all nights must you do this now,' she thought walking out of her studio meeting up with James in the hall.

"Which one is it this time?" James inquired with a sly grin

"It is Hally again James. You would think that she would get into the routine of sleeping throughout the night," Lily answered with a sigh heading upstairs to the twins' nursery.

"Need some help?" James offered volunteering to give her at least some kind of a break.

"No, no I got her, I believe she has a habit of wanting to be held before she goes to dream land," Lily explained with a small giggle.

James watched her go inside the nursery, shaking his head grinning from ear to ear over the routine that has been going on for about a year now.

Five minutes later the night sounds suddenly ceased to leaving an eerie silence. At the end of the street, a person dressed in white black robes suddenly appeared holding an object within his hand. He held the object up facing the street lamps, extinguishing them out one by one until the last one went out. A minute later he was met by several others dressed in the same materials walking quietly towards the small family home surrounding the perimeter, making sure no one escaped the home. They waited patiently making sure they were not seen by anyone within the house until one in particular appeared before them wearing a the blackest robe, eyes blood shot red, piercing at the home. He withdrew his wand muttering out a charm….

"_Kaboom!_ _"_ The door blasted open, shattering in half. James ran out of the living room to investigate the noise seeing the man slowly walk inside with his wand ready.

Lily ran out of the nursery, standing at the top of the stairs, "James!" She yelled in complete horror. James looked up at her quickly, "Lily! Grab the twins and go!" He shouted taking out his wand to defend hims self.

The man gave out an evil laugh pointing his wand at James, "Not fast enough Potter! Good bye!" He yelled before sending off a charm. "_Avada Kedavra_!" He shouted hitting James squarely in the back just as he started to head up the stairs. Lily watched in sheer horror seeing James go down in a dead thud before running back inside the nursery.

She locked the door tight with a strong locking charm, and then went to a crib on the left side of the room.

"Hally hush sweetie, lay beside your brother Harry," Lily tried to soothe her twin daughter putting her beside her son.

The man stood outside of the room muttering the charm once more blasting the nursery door open with such force, that it flew across the room hitting the floor. He walked inside holding out his wand at Lily in warning just as she whirled around standing in front of the twins, protecting them both from the evil dark lord.

"Please! Not my babies!" Lily begged mercifully to him.

"Step aside woman!" The dark lord demanded readying his wand towards the twins. Both babies wailed loudly at that moment in high pitches flailing their tiny arms.

"No! Not My babies! Not Harry and Hally please!" She begged once more staying in place facing him, keeping him away from the twins.

"Either step aside or be next!" The dark lord yelled out his order seeing her shake her head in a negative response.

He pointed his wand at her, "Then so be it!" He hissed menacingly, "_Avada Kedavra_!" He shouted as the green light hit Lily in the chest area. She fell in a heap, lifelesslifeless; the only sounds left were the twins screaming for their mother to hold them.

He stepped over Lily's lifeless body pointing his wand at the two screaming, and crying in the baby crib.

"Goodbye Potters!" He hissed, pPointing his wand at their little heads while they continued to scream, sending out the death curse that had just killed their parents.

Suddenly a green light shot out from his wand, only instead of it hitting the twins, it back fired onto him. His loyal death Death Eeaters that were present heard a loud wailing howl coming from their dark lord until they heard nothing, but the twins wailing cries for attention.

"Depart!" One shouted suddenly uncovering his face revealing the face of Lucius Malfoy with the look of horror written on his face. The rest departed swiftly leaving him alone for the moment before he too departed in a loud pop. No other sounds were heard except for the twins' crying until sleep took them both.

**12:00 A.M. August 1, 1988 Hogwarts**

Dumbledore sat behind his desk in silence, his face solemn from what he was just informed.the information he had just received. The Potters home had been attacked a half hour ago and the situation did not look hopeful from the sound of the news.

"James, Lily, the twins. They did not deserve this," he sighed miserably over the news. He sat in deep thought while his phoenix Fawkes sat independently upon his perch looking at his old companion before he sung out a small melody.

Dumbledore pondered at first before turning back to his fireplace throwing in some floo powder into the fire. "Hagrid!" He called into the fire waiting patiently.

A big burly head appeared in the fire looking up at him minutes later.

"Yes Professor Dumbledore?" The head inquired to the old headmaster of Hogwarts

"Hagrid, I have just been told some terrible news. The Potter home was invaded tonight, it seems that there were no survivors," Dumbledore explained

"Oh no! Not James and Lily! Not the babes!" Hagrid bellowed out in shock letting out a loud whimper.

"Afraid so Hagrid, however I need you to go there to investigate the matter at hand to be sure. Bring back any survivors just in case," Dumbledore requested to the big half giant

"Righ' away Professor!" Hagrid promised as his head left the fireplace

"Gods please let there be something good coming out of this….FawkesFaux sound out the alert and have all the professors that are here to meet inside the Great Hall," Dumbledore instructed watching his most precious companion fly out of his office.

**Godric's Hollow 12:05 A.M.**

A loud sound came from the skies as a beam of light came out from no where bringing the sound closer to its' destination. A big burly man appeared out from of nowhere in front of the Potter home, he looked around the perimeter from the outside at first before heading inside the family home.

Hagrid lifted his head looking around the area making sure that he was not seen by the neighbors staying alert in case someone was still there investigating the scene. He found James on the floor by the staircase, lifeless. A small tear ran down Hagrid's cheek. He let out a sniff wiping his face continuing his search.

When he found nothing in the other rooms downstairs, he made his way upstairs quietly, checking out the rooms one by one until he headed into the nursery finding the dark lords lifeless body as well as Lily's. He continued the search getting ready to leave the room when he heard a tiny whimper, he turnedning back around. The sound came from one lonely crib; he took a look in the one on the left side of the room…empty.

He shook his head, confused at first until he heard two sets of wails heading tocoming from the second crib, he then peereding over it. There before his very eyes were the twins, crying for their mother.

Hagrid let out a quick whoop of joy finding that at least someone had still survived the tragedy from within the home soothing the twins softly, calming them both down. He lifted them up into his arms one at a time hearing giggles from the one in his right arm.

"Oh now I'm funny Hally… aw you sweet little darlin',"Hagrid chuckled softly to the twin, then looked down at the other, "Harry yew teach this sister some manners now," Hagrid stated playfully getting the oldest twin by five minutes to laugh as well while he headed out the door.

"Nothin' ter see here now. Only a tragedy that shouldn't have been," Hagrid spoke out through the silence, his voice cracking from the sadness he felt. He walked downstairs stepping over James' dead body, "don't yews two worry now they sleeping now. No worries," Hagrid assured the baby twins heading out the front door when he heard a loud noise from the skies looking in the direction of where it was coming from.

A motorcycle landed just a few feet from where Hagrid stood, Hagrid sighed knowing who the passenger was walking his way over, just as the person stood up from the loud contraption.

"Sirius, yew are not supposed to be hearhere," Hagrid exclaimed to the person after seeing him get up from the motorcycle.

"I had to come Hagrid! I had to see if the news was true!" Sirius Black replied looking at the invaded home.

"It's true Black. James and Lily are gone," Hagrid informed him

"But what about my godchildren Hagrid?" Sirius inquired when he then seen saw the two bundles in Hagrid's arms.

"Hagrid let me take them," He pleaded to the half giant, his eyes on the babies while they slept peacefully wrapped in two soft blankets.

"I 'ave strict orders from Dumbledore to take anyone alive to Hogwarts immediately Black. I can' let you have them," Hagrid explained to the man seeing the look on his face.

"I am their god father Hagrid, I have the right to take care of them," Sirius argued with him.

"Maybe, but still I got me orders, talk to Dumbledore at the school," Hagrid told him keeping his ground.

"Then at least take my motorcycle Hagrid, it may be loud, but it is faster, and safer getting there on it. I even have two seats inside for the twins," Sirius offered him.

Hagrid pondered for the moment, and then gave him a nod as they sat the twins inside the passenger cart that was attached to the motorcycle, making sure they were fastened safely inside. Hagrid hopped onto the loud contraption while Sirius explained that they were used to it and would stay asleep before he took off back to Hogwarts.

**Hogwarts Great Hall 12:30 A.M.**

Hagrid walked inside the school being met by McGonagall as she led him inside the Great Hall. Dumbledore waited along with two other Professors, Flitwick, and Snape. They looked ahead of them as Hagrid and McGonagall walked up to the head tables standing in front of them.

"Well Hagrid?" Dumbledore inquired seeing the half giant uncover his front revealing the twins.

Gasps came from two of the professors while the other looked down staring stiffly at the two. "Ah! TheyThey're both are still alive, however they cannot be together for it is not safe for them," said Dumbledore, implied hearing McGonagall and Hagrid protest at once.

"You can' do tha' professor," Hagrid exclaimed in shock

"Albus, they need each other," McGonagall pointed out to the head master

Severus only sneered at their arguments, "He won't stay gone, he will return with a vengeance and take out those that betrayed him," Severus told them with a snort.

"Why yew..."

"He is right Hagrid, they cannot remain together, Harry will live with their muggle relatives of course, however where to put this one," Dumbledore explained going into deep thought when he looked to his left at Severus. Severus noticed the twinkle in his eyes…

"No! I refuse to Albus! I will not be a… pawn in this!" Severus yelled in protest while the rest grinned at him.

"Severus this child needs someone to take care of her…"

"FINE! Then send her to the orphanage!" Severus refused

"Your quarters are more than capable to have this child there with you," Dumbledore smiled

"It is cold and damp in the dungeons. No!" Severus continued to argue

"The dungeons are quite warm and you know it Severus," Dumbledore chuckled over Severus' arguing.

"There is no room there, sorry I can't do it," Severus replied looking up in disgust

"You know good and well that you have a spare room that meets the standards of taking care of this child Severus. And there will be no more arguing the house elves are readying the room now as we speak," Dumbledore stated firmly ending the argument watching Severus fume in anger.

"You dirty old Man!" Severus shouted at the Headmaster hearing him chuckle.

"Calm yourself Severus we'll help you here. We can all take turns watching over her between classes that we are free for us," McGonagall offered.

"I wouldn't allow you in my quarters even if you were the last woman on this earth," Severus spat out while Dumbledore gave Flitwick the okay to put an illusion charm on the baby girls' forehead, hiding the scar on her left side.

"Now then I must be off taking Harry to his new home, Severus why don't you take your…daughter down to your quarters for the night so she can get her rest," Dumbledore insisted walking out with Harry in his arms while Hagrid and McGonagall followed behind him.

Severus stalked down into the dungeons grumbling, carrying the baby in his arms going to his quarters and heading inside slamming the door shut.

Hally squirmed in his arms from the noise crying once more, "OOO! I'll get Albus for this!" Severus roared lying Hally down in the crib after going inside the spare room.

He started to leave when she got louder making him even angrier, stalking back over to the crib, "WHAT BRAT!" He boomed glaring down at the little girl while she got even louder. He let out an irritating sigh picking her up in his arms. Hally whimpered softly calming down after he picked her up.

"Hey you are one little nuisance for a little baby," He replied stiffly

Hally giggled at him taking hold of his index finger with a tight grip

"Da," she grinned giving Severus a shock of his life. He looked at her face softening up a bit while he held her.

"Alright now calm down, there you go, now go to sleep," He told her calmly watching her close her eyes once more.

He smiled to hims self walking out of the room, leaving the door cracked open… 'just in case,' he thought making sure it remained quiet for her.

A/N: That is it for chapter 2. Chapter three Harry's arrival to the Dursley's and the twins growing up from 3 and up until the HOGWART letters. Send me your reviews soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: I recently reread the profiles on Harry and Hally Potter and I mistakenly had left out the twins' height so please forgive me on this, and here they are.

Harry: 6 feet and 2 inches tall (Same height as Draco Malfoy)

Hally: 5 feet and 9 inches tall (a bit shorter than her brother)

Now that they are posted please, please send in your reviews so I can die a happy author LOL! Just kidding here is chapter 3.

Disclaimer: once more I do not own Harry Potter J.K. Rowlings does only several characters in my versions are what I own.

Chapter 3 To Tthe Dursley's/to age 3 (other ages for next chap)

While Severus was making sure that Hally was comfortable in her new place, Albus Dumbledore spoke to Hagrid telling the half giant where to go to with Harry. They where toTo meet up with him in Surry at number 4 Privet Drive for that was where the twins' only living relatives livedwere living. McGonagall tried her best to talk the Wise old wizard into keeping the baby as well, but after arguing with him, she had no choice but to reluctantly agree with him letting his words be the final say.

McGonagall watched Dumbledore leave the school while Hagrid carried baby Harry outside to the flying motorcycle before deciding to tag along behind the old man or at least beat him there first, it certainly could not hurt to try to reason with him once more could it?

**Number 4 Privet Drive after the attack**

Vernon Dursley came home from his work to greet his wife and young son relaxing in his lounge chair. He recollected the mornings events from the time he headed to his job to the time he spent going to lunch, and then finally on the way home finding several weird looking people wearing the strangest clothes grabbing his hand shaking it as though they were trying to shake his arm off of his shoulder, and then several others would walk up or by him stopping in his track saying things like…

"Such an honor to be related sir!" or

"Such a tragedy to lose one so young" or

"Cheers ol' bean we're finally free of the evil from he He-Who- Must -Not –Be-Named"

'Bunch of freaks!' he thought walking swiftly away as though the world had gone mad from possibly eating something bad or thinking that they were three sheets in the wind (drinking too much of the drink).

The strangest part of the day was when he left for work…that was when it had started after kissing his wife's cheek as he headed out the door to his company car noticing a cat acting strangely, watching him with a close eye.

"Get! Go on get out of here! Mangy feline!" Vernon hissed trying to scare the cat off of his property, however finding that the feline only sat on the small brick wall looking at him as though he was mental. Seeing that the cat was not going to go anywhere, he waved it off getting inside his car, putting the key in the ignition, turning it over, backed the car out of the driveway, and then put the car in gear driving away to his destination.

The second strangest thing was where the owls flying over Surry, London, being noticed not just by him, but by other pedestrians as well watching them as they walked up the street where his office building was, that was when he was first approached by a man wearing a funny looking top hat and a green suit (not the kind you would see in present times, but an old suit with pants to match that only went to his knees wearing some sort of striped stockings) tipping his hat at him and saying ("Time for good cheers to the end of the war my good man!" the weird man told him beaming as he passed him on the street.

When he returned home the cat was still perched on the brick wall watching him as he got out of his car later that evening as he walked up his little side walk, and into his home slamming the door. Every now and then Vernon would peer out the living room window noticing that the cat still sat there looking up the walk before he decided to just let it go sitting down in his chair. That was when the day had gotten weirder for him.

The evening news came on to television while he sat there watching the day's events that was reported while his wife Petunia sat on their sofa reading a magazine without a care in the world. Their only son played in the playpen banging his blocks together…

"And in other news a family of four was ambushed by a home invasion late last night, witnesses at the scene had informed the Scotland Yard that the family had no enemies, and they were baffled as well as Scotland Yard. The only survivor among the family is a one year old baby boy, Scotland Yard found the twin sister dead from the same tragedy as the babies parents finding no reasonable cause. The baby has been put under protective custody until the child's relatives become are informed. The family found dead from what we have been told was the name Potter and the victim's only survivor from our source is named Harry Potter…."

Vernon suddenly went slightly pale after hearing the families name and looked at his wife hesitantly. "Eh, Petunia what was your freak sister's married name again?" He inquired wearily.

"Potter Vernon, why?" Petunia questioned disdainfully

"Uh no reason dear, no reason at all" was all that Vernon had answered to her hearing her snort over the discussion. He knew that Petunia never wanted to speak about her sister, let alone her family except for one…the little girl, Petunia somehow had a fondness over that one, and letting her know would only upset the woman. He on the other hand could never understand why she liked the little freak in the first place. He always thought the child was just as bad as the rest of them, and every time they had that girl there for petunia Petunia to watch he always had something happen to him like one time he made a harsh comment over the girl crying, the next thing he knew he woke up to having large purple blotches on his face, not to mention he burped up bubbles for three days.

He decided then not to let her know seeing that she never paid much attention to the news. However as nighttime fell, he noticed the cat sitting still on the brick wall from their bedroom window still staring down the lit street as though it was expecting something or someone. He looked in the direction of where the cat was watching, and then went to bed having a weird feeling as though his daily life was going to change.

An hour later the cat continued to look ahead to where the street had ended when a tall figure appeared quietly observing his surroundings before he continued his task. He reached inside the pocket of his robe taking out what he was seeking, and held it towards the closest street light near him. One by one the street lights went out until that part of his task was done before he walked to the house of number 4 Privet Drive. He sat upon the brick wall beside the cat wearing with a twinkle in his eye.

"So good to see you in your form Minerva," he chuckled watching the cat change before his very eyes.

"How did you know it was me?" McGonagall asked in sheer shock.

"I have never seen a cat sit so still like that in my entire lifetime without a stretch nor a yawn," Dumbledore gleamed hearing her huff in irritation.

"You try to sit here for so long and see how you like it Albus," McGonagall stated wearing her lips in a thin line.

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore inquired holding out a small paper bag to her.

"No, Honestly Albus how can you stand that muggle candy when we have such better ones in our world," McGonagall huffed wrinkling her nose up at the bag.

"Not all Muggle things are bad Minerva, wonderful things muggle candies can be…perhaps maybe Hally will learn to love them," He replied knowingly grinning

"I'll eat the sorting hat or bite it when that day comes," McGonagall exclaimed then seen saw the look on his face.

"I'll hold you to that Minerva, now why are you here?" Dumbledore inquired at last.

"Are you sure it wise to leave poor Harry here Albus? I mean I have seen these muggles up close, they are horrible especially the fat one! And their son! He is just as bad if not worse, breaking his toys, throwing temper tantrums just so he can get a new toy," McGonagall ranted flinging her arms erratically.

"I am afraid so Minerva, but remember they won't be apart for long…I thought you would be out celebrating along with our other fellow witches and wizards from our world," Dumbledore commented.

"Not like from what I've heard, owls flying over Surry, the muggle news reported it tonight, what were they thinking letting them do that," McGonagall snorted hearing Dumbledore chuckle until they heard a noise getting louder.

"Alas, right on time. Hagrid no problems getting here I hope?" Dumbledore inquired changing the subject suddenly.

"No, no problems at all professor, and Harry stayed asleep o' course," Hagrid answered handing the baby over to the headmaster.

McGonagall stepped forward in haste, "Please Albus, They…"

"Are his only relatives Minerva, it must be done," Dumbledore intervened calmly noticing tears falling down Hagrid's cheeks.

"It won't be forever Hagrid," He promised seeing the half giant nod at last.

They walked up to the stoop quietly as Dumbledore laid Harry down putting a letter bearing the schools signature upon it.

"He will be fine for now, he will be watched over closely. Good luck Harry Potter," Dumbledore reigned before they left number 4 Privet Drive.

**Harry Age 3 Dursley's**

Harry sat across from his huge cousin Dudley watching him plays with his new truck.

"Can me pway wif your twuck too?" Little Harry asked with great big green eyes full of excitement.

"No! You got toys, this mine," Dudley answered greedily then decided to play with his other new toys ignoring the small red truck.

Harry pouted before playing with his own toys quietly. A minute later the truck rolled over to him getting his attention. He picked it up to play with it…

Dudley looked over at him getting mad, "My Twuck! Mummy! Hawwy took me twuck!" Dudley wailed loudly. Petunia ran out of the kitchen to see what the problem was.

"Oh honestly!" She yelled grabbing the truck from Harry's hands looking down at him sternly, "Don't take his toy anymore or you'll be punished!" Petunia warned him.

"But Aunt Petuia I din't do nuthin," Harry told her truthfully.

Petunia only sighed in aggravation, "Just don't do it again," She stated going back into the kitchen once more. Harry began to play with his used broken up toys obeying his aunt when the truck levitated in the air in front of the two boys until it hit Dudley in the shoulder.

"OW! Mummy Hawwy did a bad thing again!" Dudley wailed crying

"Nuh uh! I din't," Harry cried out full of innocence as Petunia came out of the kitchen once more grabbing Harry by the arm and walking him to the small cupboard putting him inside closing and locking him in.

"I din't do it Aunt Petuia!" Harry began to cry, begging to be let out. He cried for at least twenty minutes before Petunia gave him his stuffed snifter before closing and locking him inside again to quiet him down.

Little Harry sat on his toddler bed sniffling, "I want my mummy," He whimpered quietly before laying down and going to sleep.

**Hally age three Hogwarts School**

Dinner time rang over the school as the students sat down for their meal. Two boys of red hair came running inside sitting down at the Gryffindor table fixing up their plates full of food. One of the red heads, being a first year student, sat his pack down containing his second hand wand just sticking out of the pack.

At the teachers tables little Hally sat beside her father holding onto her newest favorite toy wearing a soft pink witches robe. Severus made sure her food was cut just right before he began to eat his while she grinned up at him with her soft brown eyes. She ate her food leaving her mashed potatoes for last playing making a figure from them.

"Looked daddy mash tater peoples," she giggled while several professors grinned down at her sweet playful manner including Dumbledore.

Severus looked down at her plate hiding a grin, "That's nice Raven, now eat your potatoes like a good girl," Severus told her continuing with his meal.

"Otay daddy," she grinned finishing her food then slipped under the table with her toy.

Severus noticed her empty seat when he heard her from under the table, lifting the cloth slightly observing her.

"Fwoom! Go super human fly to save the peoples woosh!" she called out holding her toy in the air pretending that it was flying to save the world.

Severus smiled at the sight before letting leaving her alone dropping the cloth back down. Little Hally listened to the clink of her father's fork tapping his plate as he continued to eat his dinner looking up slowly while an evil grin began to spread across her face.

She looked around noticing that no one was paying her no mind on her current actions as she crawled silently from the staff table to the Gryffindor table. She noticed the abandoned wand sticking out of the pack taking hold of it, and then snuck over to the Slytherin table hiding under it. She looked at the wand curiously recollecting that her father had one as well, but looked different than the one she held in her hand. As a matter of fact she knew that he had several spares to where he could use them when he needed either one of them.

Little Hally began to play with the wand swishing it here, swishing it there, to where it only sparked a bit. She let in a big breath just as the students continued to eat, carrying conversations to each other until they heard….

"Locofoodo!" Little Hally cried out with a smile seeing a white light stream out of the tip of the wand. Suddenly the Slytherins seen saw their food levitate in front of them before it headed to no other than the Gryffindor table splattering several students, then got Ravenclaw table, as well as Hufflepuff. A seventh year Slytherin watched with wide eyes until he seen saw sparks come out from under the table just under him. He peered under the table seeing Hally with the wand swishing it happily, "Raven!" He cried out shocking the little girl as she looked up at him with big round eyes, her mouth opened in a tiny o shape.

He raised his head up, "Professor Snape! It's Raven doing it!" He yelled getting his potions masters attention. Dumbledore gleamed, "Don't be too hard on her Severus remember she is only three," He smiled seeing Severus breath in irritation at the old wizard as he headed to his house table going down onto his knees grabbing the little girl in one scoop.

"Raven, where did you get this wand?" Severus questioned seeing her lip quiver.

"Over dere," she answered as he walked over to the Gryffindor table carrying her in his arms.

He stood in front of the red haired boy knowing who it was instantly, the boy always kept forgetting to keep hold of his wand, but he only cleared his throat.

"Does this wand belong to anyone here?" Severus questioned loudly.

The red haired first year looked up eyes going wide, he looked in his pack finding his wand missing.

"It's mine Professor Snape sir," He confessed wearily. Severus nodded at the boy setting Hally down beside him.

"Raven don't you have something to say?" Severus questioned sternly looking at the boy letting him understand the purpose.

"I sowwy Charlie," Hally told the eleven year old boy. Charlie Weasley looked up at Severus seeing him nod at him.

"It's ok Raven I'm partly to blame as well," Charlie told her.

"We'll discuss your detention later Mr. Weasley," Severus informed him taking hold of Hally's hand walking her out of the Great Hall as she looked at Charlie with look of "UH-OH!" written on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry and Harry Potter and the sorcerer's stone

Chapter 4 Ages 5-10

Auth: Hello everyone sorry I was late sending this new chapter out, but I have been very busy with my time, plus I needed a break to gather some information on a few items to be put in my story. So here it is Yay!

Disclaimer: once again I do not own Harry Potter J.K. RowlingsRowling does; only several characters are from my creation.

Warning: what you are about to read may contain some abusive material involved with Harry, but be in mind we all knew that Harry has always been abused by his muggle family.

Auth: I have taken out the twin's year on 4 years old simply because well it really somewhat like 3.

**Chapter 4 ages 5- 10**

Harry age 5

Harry sat under the Dursley's apple tree in their back yard that hot afternoon in August since it was the last hottest days of the year. Dudley was outside as well with several of his school mates who like Dudley hated Harry simply because he was different. Harry was unlike any other child in Surry, he had a mind that was very intelligent, so because the school they had sent a letter wanting to place him to wanted to place him in an academic achiever school such as oxford Oxford or Yale; they had to practically beg the Dursley's into signing the boy up into one by a mere bribe. The school master spoke to both Vernon as well as Petunia earlier that month after their testing; giving them an offer they could not even turn down by offering to pay them by letting Harry attend to one of the schools that were listed. Dudley hearing about the news hated Harry even more from it, and from that day forward they called Harry a "freakish nerd".

"Hey what's nerdy doing over there?" one of Dudley's friends asked watching Harry read a book of his which was a higher grade level than what the other boys could achieve in reading.

"Reading stupid stuff called Phyyyysicccs or something like that," Dudley answered ignoring his bushy haired cousin who continued sitting under their tree.

"Huh?" another pressed in confusion from what he had said

"Some nerdy junk he be reading, nothing worth our time," Dudley answered rolling his eyes

Petunia walked outside looking over at Harry with her eyes narrowed in agitation, jealousy over powering within her veins, she wished her son Dudley would had been the one to be the gifted child in her family, but since he was not gifted, it made her even more jealous, perhaps a bit enviousy over her dead sisters son being book smart. Thinking over how much more income would come in from Harry's intelligence, she left him alone also thinking that it was about time something good came out of the boy being who his parents were, then she thought over his twin sister the one that was lost feeling sadness creep inside her, she pushed it down deep inside her, never telling her nephew that he once had a sister that looked liked him in every way except for their eyes was being a different color than his.

"Boys, time for lunch! Harry get in here and give me a hand setting the table!" Petunia ordered at her nephew with a disdain look before heading back inside.

Harry closed his book getting up from where he sat going inside the house to help his aunt set the table for lunch while Dudley cackled with his friends at him sitting down.

**Hally age 5**

Author's Notes: This will be the last time I use the Name Hally until the Halloween scene at Hogwarts. So everyone her name will be called Raven in the next few chapters.

Hally sat on her dad's lab table watching with keen interest on the potion he was concentrating on. She swung her feet back and forth while they dangled over the table.

'Looks like fun! Me want to help my daddy wif the potions, me do a good job by being a good helpew. My daddy will be so proud of me,' Hally thought in glee watching her dad closely.

Severus stopped for the moment turning around in his swivel chair in search for some ingredients to be added in his potion. This gave Hally the opportunity as she grabbed the jar of erumpent, "My daddy be so proud of me," she whispered with a big grin as she practically poured the whole jar into the cauldron. She sat the jar down after closing it back up peering at the potion watching it sputter a bit, and then heard a hissing sound. Her eyes went wide watching the potion start to gurgitate before it changed color.

Hally quickly jumped off the lab table going under it for her safety, Severus after gathering the rest of his ingredients up turned back around peering into his cauldron…

"Boom!" went a potion gone wrong going all over his lab table as well as his robe, and his face. His lab was also a complete mess around his work space except for under his table. Severus grabbed a handkerchief from his inner pocket wiping off the potion from his face. He looked under the table finding Hally there untouched and still clean looking at him with a sheepish grin as though she was innocent.

"Hi daddy," She grinned at him then seseeingen the look on his face… the look of anger clearly seen shown on him as he took hold of her lifting her up in his arms.

"Raven how many times do I have to tell you not to touch my ingredients simply because you do not know what they could do to you?" Severus demanded his question as he carried her up the stairs from his lab.

"But daddy I was only twying to help you," Hally explained truthfully

"It does not matter Raven! You were told not to touch them and you disobeyed me, now you are to be grounded to for five days!" Severus told her sternly carrying her up their staircase from their hall into her private sitting room going into her bedroom setting her down.

"But daddy…"

"No buts Raven! No toys, no games, no toy broom, no nothing except for your stuffed snifter! Understand young lady?" Severus demanded his question at her seeing tears fall down her little cheeks.

"Yes daddy," Hally sniffled watching him lock the rest of her toys magically away inside her trunk, then grabbed her toy hover broom taking it with him.

"And you are to stay put inside your room for the rest of the day until dinner is ready Raven, no sneaking out!" Severus warned her closing her bedroom door.

"Yes daddy…daddy," Hally called stopping him briefly, he looked down at her in anger waiting for her reply.

"I'm sorry daddy I didn't mean to," She told him as tears appeared once more in her eyes

Severus sighed irritably, and then took in a deep breath. "I know you are Raven, now be good in here for the rest of the day until Screech calls you down to dinner alright?" He questioned allowing her to hug him at his hips from her little height.

"yes Yes daddy," she promised going to her bed grabbing her stuffed snifter as he closed her door locking it with a charm to keep her safely inside while he continued his work in his lab.

**Author's notes: I will also be skipping their ages 6 and seven since they will have almost the same characteristics of being 5 their minds still at that little adolescent stage, age 8 to 10 will be where the minds start to change to become devious little pranksters.**

**Harry age 8**

Harry watched his cousin Dudley get praised for his school scores while his scores were being criticized by his uncle Vernon until his uncle noticed his extra curricular activities on other languages looking at Harry in complete utter shock.

"What is this here boy, you learning other languages?" Vernon questioned getting Petunia's attention as she stood behind her over weight husband looking over his shoulder seeing Harry's scores from his magnet school for the gifted mind.

"Yes Uncle Vernon I am learning other languages," Harry answered him respectfully watching Dudley look at his scores making a face while he rolled his eyes in disgust.

"See here Petunia, Your nephew here is fluent in all languages they saidy here in this letter, perhaps I'll take him along with me to my meeting tomorrow just to snag some new foreign clients for our business. Perhaps there is something worth it about him after all," Vernon commented loudly in thought while Harry stifled a gag of sheer disgust over his uncles cheap business behavior, for you see Harry felt that in order to achieve in the business world; one had to be fair to his/her clients as well as other co-workers, and his uncle, from what he heard in his cupboard under the stairs, his uncle was a shrewd business man who did not care who he cheated from in order to maintain his current position in order to climbing that corporate ladder.

Harry noticed that his aunt and uncle was where looking his way. Before they said another word to him, Harry masked his face swiftly, "Ahem, sorry I swallowed wrong, went down the wrong pipe," He explained to them seeing them take his answer in a nod.

"Now listen here boy, since tomorrow is Saturday you will come along with me to my meeting, no funny stuff, none at all or you will be in that cupboard for two weeks without food or water understood?" Vernon demanded Harry in disgust

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry answered vowing to his self not to do anything that will get him into trouble by with his uncle tomorrow when Dudley yelled out in a fit.

"Why does he get to go and not me!" Dudley yelled looking at Harry in anger from his father's news.

Petunia quickly intervened to keep him from screaming, "Oh because bumpkin, you've been invited to a birthday party down the street. I was told that they were taking all you children to the circus, then to the London Zoo before you have cake, ice-cream, and all the sweets you can eat Diddikins, how does that sound?" Petunia asked her fat over weight son waiting for his reply.

Dudley looked up at her just then, "Really? All the sweets I can eat?" He pressed.

"Oh yes" She simply said.

Dudley looked over at Harry with a smirk, "Sure, have fun at dad's work nerd," Dudley sneered at Harry before he ran out of the kitchen.

Harry kept his anger in check knowing that something would make his aunt and uncle angry at him if he didn't… of what he never did know about.

Vernon let out a disdainful snort at him before he continued, "If you play your cards right boy, there could be something in it for you, just do what you are told and maybe after I'll take you somewhere as a reward," Vernon huffed at his nephew giving him a shock.

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry promised as they continued to talk about Harry's scores before opening the other envelope that contained their payment from Harry's attending the gifted school.

"Well! They gave us a raise here Petunia, about bloody time I wager," Vernon announced to his skinny wife that looked like a walking stick.

The next day Harry was wakened woken up to get ready for the day by helping Petunia with breakfast before he left with his Uncle Vernon to his office. They walked inside meeting several business men from different countries, some of them looked at Harry with interest as though they knew him, but kept quiet until Vernon cleared his throat explaining why Harry was present. He looked at Harry expectantly as Harry began to translate in their different languages to them. When he finished they applauded quite pleased that a boy so young at his age could speak many different languages at once. Vernon seeing that so far nothing was going wrong smiled nodding his head at them before telling Harry to have a seat so that they could begin the meeting.

Author's Notes: Yes I know that this is not in the story, but let me ask you one question…do you think that I would not allow this meeting to take place if we did not know who was the smartest human between Harry and the Dursley's? I think not.

When the meeting began to end Vernon was quite pleased that he actually snagged more foreign clients than he thought to get from having Harry there. When the meeting ended he took Harry to a restaurant as he had promised the boy letting him order whatever he wanted from the menu since the boy did keep his promise by being good and translating for him to the foreign men. From across the way Harry noticed that one of the men in particular kept looking his way, but only this time he wasn't alone. He had a blonde lady with him and a boy his age as well. He noticed that he kept his eyes on him every few minutes pointing his way as the boy turned his head his way seeing him for the first time from a great distance, not getting a good look at him as Harry quickly turned his head from his view to continue to eat his meal, since it would probably be a long while before he got a reward like this again. The man walked over to their table clearing his throat.

"Mr. Dursley," He spoke in a tone that was polite, but however cold

"Yes…Oh! Mr.…."

"Malfoy, Mr. Dursley. I was wondering if you and your nephew would be gracious enough to join us for lunch. My wife and son would like to meet you both?" He inquired to Vernon. For some odd reason Harry had the feeling that that was not the only thing they wanted from them, but he remained quiet.

"ohOh yes of course, Harry come on," Vernon ordered getting up on his feet. Harry let out a quiet sigh before doing as he was told following the two to another table sitting down between the lady and the man's son while their food was takenedtaken over to the other table.

The man asked many questions to Vernon while his wife observed Harry's actions as well as the boy noticing that every now and then Harry would stifle a gag from his uncle's answers to the man. The man also noticed this, but never spoke of it not once, keeping his face straight. They watched Vernon devour his food in disgust while they noticed that Harry ate his food with polite manners, until Vernon's sister came into the establishment wobbling their way after noticing Vernon there.

She stood behind Harry, "Vernon, why is this boy here with you?" His sister Marge questioned sniffing disdainfully down at Harry.

Harry clamped the table tight from her words being noticed by the man and his family.

"Marge! Harry is here because…because…well they taught him other languages from St. Brutus's my dear sister. He was translating for me is all," Vernon lied giving Harry a swift kick from across the way making him agree.

"Really? So they still beat rotten children at St. Brutus's boy?" Marge questioned Harry waiting for his answer.

"Uh Yeah, yeah, they beat me loads of times, even put me in a cell to keep me in check," Harry fibbed masking his face, however the man and his family noticed that he was lying and remained silent.

"Good, good. Never could understand why Vernon took you in, oh I know Vernon that he is Petunia's nephew of course, but she is the only normal one from that family you know, having a freak of a sister and that father of the boys…what was his name again?" Marge inquired to Vernon in front of the man and his family as well as Harry.

'Oh no Marge,' Vernon thought miserably before answering, "Uh Potter Marge," Vernon answered his face turning a slight pale color being noticed by his host and his family.

"Yes that's it Potter, that man, being jobless, not having a dime to his name and then the two having a car accident leaving you both to raise his devil's spawn here. Just like him rotten to the core…"

"My father was not worthless!" Harry yelled just then while the man hid his smirk watching closely.

"Don't you presume to tell me what he was or wasn't boy! Vernon just like I told you and Petunia about this pup here. Being her sister mind you, but I have always saidy it's like breeding bull dogs, if there is something wrong with the bitch than there is something wrong with the pup…"

That was what had done it there that day inside the restaurant. Harry snapped just then, getting up from his seat whirling around looking up at the rather quite large woman.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Harry bellowed in complete and sheer anger.

Marge only smirked at him, "Now you look here…"

Suddenly before their eyes Marge's index finger began to blow up first before the rest of her body inflated right in front of them, however the man and his family found it highly entertaining watching the scene as she started to scream at her brother to help her until she floated up to the ceiling from Vernon's grasp.

"Vernon!" Marge wailed frantically looking like a balloon

"M-Marge! Harry Potter! You are in so much trouble!" Vernon boomed his face looking like the color of puce.

Harry turned around the face of innocence in fear from his uncle's words. The lady beside him gently took her husbands arm with the look in her eyes of requesting to fix the problem. The man sighed in defeat taking out a stick from his cane as Vernon noticed.

"Another freak!" Vernon gasped loudly

"MMM Pity here, the boy clearly has good reasons to hate you here. But no matter you won't remember anything about what happened here today or your fat muggle sister…Finite IncantatumIncantatem, ObliverateObliviate!" the man cried out fixing the problem and erasing every muggles minds inside the restaurant before sitting back down.

Not even Harry remembered what happened that afternoon seeing that the man and his family had left after their lunch was over saying his goodbyes to Vernon, and nodding down at Harry briefly before they left. That was the last time they seen saw of Lucius Malfoy and his family for the moment.

**Hally age 8**

Screech looked up standing at Raven sternly as she had her dad's tea cup in her hands while dipping her finger inside her newly invented potion with a glove covered hand for protection knowing that it would change the color of her face. She put just enough around the rim of his cup so that on either side; it would take just by a simple sip from Severus's lips. When she was finished she poured the tea into the cup easily then took it downstairs to her dad's potions lab.

Severus continued to concentrate on his new project when Raven came in setting his tea cup down in front of him.

"Here is your tea dad, just the way you like it," Raven announced to him hiding an evil grin while Screech looked up at him expectantly.

"Mmm hmmm," Severus moaned in response stirring his potion to the exact time.

"don'tDon't let it get cold dad, you know how you are when you forget about your tea," Raven reminded him as she headed back up the stairs stopping on the middle step.

"Mmmhmm," Severus moaned once more continuing to do his work. He looked away from his cauldron briefly just enough to pick up his cup before he looked back at his project once more. Raven watched Severus blow on his tea before he took a deep sip from the cup. She started the count down in a whisper.

"It should start in five, four, three, two, and one…" her whisper trailed off as she swiftly ran up the stairs the rest of the way standing just outside the door.

Severus turned his head away setting his tea cup down, and then looked inside his cauldron checking out his potion. He seenHe saw his reflection from the potions surface.

His lips were the color of gold, his face the color of maroon…Gryffindor colors. He sat back in complete shock thinking that he had an ailment at first until he heard giggling just up outside his lab door.

Anger rose within him just then, "RAVEN!" He roared hearing her footsteps run quickly to her room. He got up striding out swiftly heading upstairs going down the hall, and heading up the staircase to her sitting room.

Raven quickly hid his spare wand and put her new potion in her potions cabinet closing the doors. She quickly grabbed her wizards fashion magazine, and then turned her music on her magic stereo.

Severus stalked inside her bedroom in anger watching her look in her fashion magazine as though nothing had happened. Raven looked up innocently.

"Dad what happened to your face?" Raven inquired masking her face well as he had taught her.

"You know very well what happened young lady! You're grounded from your potions for three days! No Stereo! No potion cupboard!" Severus roared with a flick of his current wand he held in his hand her ingredients flew inside her potion cupboard neatly, the doors closing and locking magically, while he turned her stereo off with another flick from his wand before heading out.

He stepped out at first closing the door, and then swiftly stalked back in seeing her point to her desk. He followed her hand noticing his spare wand snatching it quickly, and headed back out closing her door.

Raven put her fashion magazine down after he left her room cackling into a fit of laughter while just outside at the top of the stairs Severus stood there quietly listening to her. He shook his head looking upwards with the look of "Why Me" before heading downstairs grinning over the harmless prank.

**Author's notes: I will be skipping age 9 simply to skip a year so both twins will get their letters from Hogwarts. Be in mind now I will be trying my best on this part of Harry since I lost my first year book in storage somewhere.**

**Harry age 10 just a week of his 11 birthday.**

Harry walked in the Dursley's kitchen taking a wif of a horrific smell looking at his aunt.

"What is that smell?" Harry inquired

"Your new uniform for your school since you will be heading to a different gifted school," Petunia answered him while she continued her task.

"It smells horrible," Harry wrinkle his nose up at her

"Doesn't matter you will be wearing it and like it! Go set the table for breakfast!" Petunia ordered him as he let out a snort like "what else is new" grabbing plates and the silverware.

Vernon sat at the table with Dudley telling him what his school has in activities while Harry listened to the conversation.

"They have boxing there my dear boy, you could be their new heavy weight champion there," Vernon told him.

"Sounds like the same thing except with a different name," Harry sputtered out being heard by them.

"Who asked you boy! Go get my coffee!" Vernon ordered watching Harry grab a cup from a shelf doing what he was told.

"Petunia did you ask you know who to watch him while we are out for Dudley's birthday tomorrow?" Vernon asked his wife.

"She can't Vernon she has a broken leg," Petunia told him while they eyed Harry as though he was a nuisance.

"Bloody hell, looks like he has to come along with us then," Vernon huffed in disgust

"I don't want him to come with us!" Dudley hollered whacking his smelting stick at his father's head.

"Ouch! Dudley it can't be helped son, he can't stay here by his himself people will talk," Vernon reasoned with him.

Dudley continued with his fit until Petunia calmed him down by assuring him that one of his friends will be joining them on his birthday. "Okay, but he better not cause trouble," Dudley agreed finally putting his smelting stick down behind him.

The next morning just like always Harry was woken up to help with breakfast by his aunt, he walked into the kitchen seeing Dudley's birthday gifts piled in a corner where he usually sat. He watched Dudley run into the kitchen being greeted by his aunt and uncle as he looked at his presents.

"Thirty-Six! There is are only thirty-six here!" Dudley yelled at Vernon

"Yes well some of them are bigger than last years," Vernon reasoned with him

"I don't care!" Dudley shouted when Petunia intervened

"Now, now Dudders when we go out we'll get you two more presents how does that sound bumpkin?" She asked him seeing him nod at her sitting down.

They got into the car with Vernon giving Harry a warning not to start any funny business or else, picking up Dudley's best friend and heading to the zoo. They went into the reptile house observing the snakes that were on display. Dudley tapped on the glass from their recent breed of snake getting bored by the snake laying there.

"This is boring," Dudley sighed walking away with his friend and parents while Harry stood there.

"Sorry about that buddy, believe me I know what it's like being cooped up with no one else except for them," Harry muttered seeing the snake raise his head at him.

"Must be tiring to be a display," Harry comment when he noticed the snake nod in agreement.

"You can hear me?" Harry asked it, the snake nodded once more.

"Must be lonely huh?" Harry drilled seeing the snaked point at its information.

"Oh you never knew the outside world then," Harry spoke when Dudley and his friend pushed him away.

"Cool! Mum, dad look at what it's doing!" Dudley called grinning

Suddenly the window disappeared as Harry seen saw Dudley fall inside the cage along with his friend while the snake slithered out stopping in front of Harry.

"Thanksssss," it told him before slithering away.

"Any time," Harry answered watching it leave.

"Brazil here I come," the snake hissed in glee leaving the reptile house.

Harry got into trouble over the chaos, but didn't care it was worth it just seeing Dudley in that predicament. That was when things began to unfold for Harry for the next day mail came and the Dursley's sat in the kitchen eating breakfast as well as Harry.

The doorbell rang interrupting them from their meal. "Go get the mail Potter," Vernon ordered Harry

"Go get the mail Dudley," Harry taunted at his fat cousin, "Whack him a good one son," Vernon urged Dudley watching Dudley swing his smelting stick at Harry's head seeing Harry duck quickly leaving the kitchen smirking at him. Harry got the mail noticing that there was a letter addressed to him (Mr. Harry Potter the cupboard under the stairs little winging surreySurrey, London number 4 privet drive)

No one has had ever written Harry a letter before! It shocked him completely to receive one so odd to him. He walked into the kitchen handing Vernon the mail except for his getting ready to open the letter while Vernon read a post card from his sister telling Petunia she got ill by eating some bad kippers from her vacation, when Dudley noticed the letter in Harry's hands snatching it and yelling.

"Dad! Harry's got a letter!" Dudley cried out handing it to Vernon

"Give it back it's mine!" Harry yelled

Vernon started laughing, "Who would be writing to you," Vernon sneered at him looking at the envelope when his face paled along with Petunia's. They looked at Harry weirdly while he watched them confused.

The next few days was extremely odd for Harry, His uncle started ranting that Harry needed more room so he made him move his things to Dudley's spare bedroom while Dudley threw a huge fit over it making Vernon yell at him to where it stunned him in silence. The letters continued to come however as they noticed owls perching on their fence, on their rooftop, and in their yard as though waiting for their response.

It got to where Vernon took his family along with Harry out of town to a light house where there was no civilization, in the middle of the sea. Vernon bought each of them a bag of chips, some sandwiches and some drinks. They ate in silence before turning in for the night, Vernon with Petunia in the only bedroom while Dudley crashed on a broken worn out sofa leaving Harry to make a pallet on the dirt floor.

Harry layedlay awaked drawing a picture of a cake into the dirt peering at Dudley's digital watch noticing the time when it hit twelve midnight.

"Happy Birthday Harry," He muttered then blew at the dirt when a loud thud came from outside.

**Boom! Boom! Boom!** It sounded as though something was trying to get inside to them. The sounds woke the whole Dursley family up while Harry just stood there watching the door until the door caved in landing on the floor. Harry quickly hid from being seen while his relatives stood there shaking with Vernon holding a shotgun he had purchased before they left Surrey.

A huge man clunked his way inside the light house looking around. "UH Sorry Abou' tha'," He told them fixing the door.

"Get out of here!" Vernon roared at the huge tall man his face turning the color puce from his anger.

"Shut up Dursley you big oaf!" The man bellowed out grabbing the end of the shotgun, twisting it upwards just as it went off.

He looked over at Dudley walking towards him, "Hello Harry, blimey you got big in the belly a bit," He greeted seeing Dudley shake.

"I-I'm not Harry," Dudley told him seeing his confused face as Harry stepped forward.

"I'm Harry," Harry told him seeing the huge man look down at him.

"Well so you are, I got something fer you here," He ranted taking out a box that was slightly crushed and handed it to him.

"Made it my self words and all," He beamed as Harry opened it seeing a birthday cake with his name in green lettering.

The man announced his name to Harry while Vernon's face got darker by the second when Hagrid told Harry what he truly was… A wizard.

"I can't be a wizard! I'm Harry, just Harry," Harry protested to him.

"Ever wondered about yer scar? And why things always happen whenever you're around?" Hagrid asked him when Vernon blew his top.

"He'll not be going!" He roared out shocking Harry big time.

"Oh and wha' yew going to do abou' it Dursley," Hagrid rolled his eyes at the puce faced man, then explained to Harry about what really happened to his parents leaving one thing out. Harry felt there was something missing in his story, but kept quiet listening until he finished.

"Blowend up? You told me my parents were killed in a car crash!" Harry wheeled on Petunia seeing her look at him in disgust as she told him what she thought of his mother and of him while Hagrid confronted them as well until he seen saw Dudley sneak into Harry's birthday cake giving the fat boy a pig's tail.

Vernon and Petunia screamed in horror taking Dudley into the next room with them while Hagrid beckoned Harry to come along with him. Harry took one look around him then left with Hagrid grinning, a new start beginning for him.

**A/N: Yes I know it is different, but I also have to squeeze Hally into this storyline.**

**Hally age 10**

Hally was asleep in her bed when her alarm with the picture of Flitwick floated past over her bed.

"Woohoo! Wake up Raven you have a schedule to keep you little vixen," Her alarm told her as she opened her eyes.

"Mmm professor why did you record that one," Raven groaned before remembering what day it was. "Ooo! The muggle zoo is today," Raven squealed happily leaping out of her bed grabbing her robe. She took a shower singing happily before she finished climbing out drying her self off and putting her robe on. She then went to her wardrobe selecting a black muggle top with black jeans bearing snakes on both sides (these types never move seeing they are muggle) silver socks, underwear, and black high-tops.

When she got dressed; she went down the hall to her dad's bedroom opening his door going inside. "Dad wake up today is the zoo," she whispered shaking Severus slightly to where he only mumbled turning over.

Raven pounced on the bed bouncing up and down, "Wake up! Wake up dad! Today is the zoo!" She yelled waking Severus up from his slumber.

"Alright! Alright Raven, I'm up now give me some time to get ready!" Severus roared groggily seeing her grin at him before she hopped off his bed heading out.

They walked around the zoo grounds while Severus read a book he carried along with him as Raven took in the sights at of the animals. "Dad can we go to the reptile house it's my favorite place?" Raven asked Severus.

"Sure Raven come on," Severus answered letting her lead the way while he kept his nose in the book. They walked to the building when Raven seen saw a huge snake slither outside going past them hearing "Brazil here I come" coming from the snake watching it slither away while they heard screaming from inside.

"Hey dad a snake just went past us and it said Brazil here I come," Raven told Severus.

"That's nice Raven…" He looked up from his book in shock, "WHAT!" He yelled out noticing the snake slithering away behind them, then took Raven's hand striding away swiftly with her until they were alone, port keying to Hogwarts.

Raven heard the heavy commotion inside the Great Hall before shaking her head to go find her best pal Peeves to play with until the discussion ended leaving once more for home with Severus.

That afternoon at exactly four Severus had company talking to his guest over some plans when he remembered to give Raven something calling out a house elf to go get her.

"Yes master…why?" The house elf asked innocently seeing him look down at it sternly

"Mistress Raven your father wants you!" It squeaked loudly as raven ran into the sitting room looking at him expectantly.

"I'll deal with you later…Raven the Headmaster sent these to you, strawberry licorice whips, why you like them I'll never know," Severus announced

"Snatch," "Hey you…Raven! Who is…Screech! You being her guinea pig again?" Severus questioned seeing his faithful house elf grin before he popped out.

"Time! Let's see here…OOO! Six hours! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! It's my birthday! I beat my dad on the Polyjuice potion!" She ranted doing her little dance.

"What!" Severus demanded in shock seeing her grin when she noticed his company, "I'll tell you later dad. Tell Professor Dumbledore thanks," Raven grinned up at him seeing him shake his finger at her playfully.

"Behave Raven we have company here. This is Mr. Lucius Malfoy, one of my old school chums," Severus introduced her to the platinum blonde man sitting across Severus's desk.

Raven shook his hand politely taking his looks in then tugged at her dad's sleeve of his robe.

"Psst dad he looks hot," She whispered being heard, hearing the man chuckle warmly at her.

"Severus, your daughter is a delight here," Lucius complimented.

"Oh dad a letter came in today for me, I've been accepted at Hogwarts," Raven announced handing over the letter.

Severus coughed slightly from her news remembering a certain look a like had gotten his letter as well. "No I am sorry Raven, but I signed you to go to Durmstrang," Severus informed her seeing the look on her face.

"I don't want to go to Durmstrang; I want to go to Hogwarts! My friends are there, Flint, Etre, Fred, and George!" Raven argued to him shaking her head at him

"Yes and Peeves…No! I won't stand for you pulling pranks on the new students! YourYou're going to Durmstrang and that is final young lady!" Severus roared while Lucius cleared his throat from seeing the family squabble.

Raven looked at her dad wearing her mask well before she ran out heading to her room blasting her magic stereo loudly.

An hour later Dumbledore showed up speaking to Severus once more while he tried to argue out of letting her go to the school. After much discussion Dumbledore left as Severus headed upstairs to Raven's room opening her door going inside.

He turned off her stereo as she closed a book she had waiting for his lecture in silence.

"We'll go into Diagon Alley tomorrow for what ever you may need for Hogwarts Raven," He announced seeing her eyes light up as she gave him a big hug.

"Thank you dad," she grinned up at him.

"Just remember one thing, whenever I make a request I want you to do what you are asked to do understand?" Severus questioned seeing her nod at him.

"Yes sir," she promised walking back downstairs with him.

A/N: That's it for chapter 4 everyone chapter 5, running into each other, the train, and the arrival to Hogwarts YAY! Bye for now


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Hello everyone I am so sorry that this took a long time to be posted, but I had a million things to do. Now that I have a little free time I will try to post new updates as soon as I can.

Chapter 5 Diagon Alley (The twins going past each other without notice)

8 A.M.

Severus read the Daily Prophet sipping his black coffee in silence when the family clock chimed the hour. He looked at the time noticing that Raven's hand was still pointing to the bedtime, "Screech! Please wake up Raven so she can be ready for our trip to Diagon Alley for her supplies!" Severus called out the order hearing a pop up at the top of the staircase.

"Yes Master," Screech answered beaming hobbling into Raven's bedroom finding the raven red streaked haired girl sound asleep in her bed.

Screech shook her arm slightly, "Mistress Raven time to get up. You're going to Diagon Alley for your supplies," Screech announced waking her up.

"Mmm…I'm up Screech thank you," the sleepy eyed girl yawned quietly sitting up, and rubbing her tired eyes.

"Up late again? Mistress Raven you need your sleep…"

"Was too excited to sleep Screech, I get to be in my dad's house! Slytherin all the way!" Raven whooped loudly being heard by Severus.

"Yes well you won't get there by being late young lady, now get ready so we can go," Severus called up to her containing a grin.

"Yes sir! Dad sir!" Raven answered fleeing out of bed and running to her bathroom to get cleaned, and ready for the day.

After they had their breakfast, they gathered their robes putting them on before they port keyed to their destination going to the Gringots bank first. Severus walked up to the head goblin while Raven waited for him patiently talking to Bill Weasely after he noticed her there.

"And does Miss Snape have her key?" The head goblin questioned Severus waiting for him to answer

"From the head master of Hogwarts," Severus answered in low key handing the goblin the noted parchment letting him read it.

"Ah, very well then be ready to go to the vault," the head goblin informed him staying quiet over the written note. He turned around once more, "One of the dragons urgently wants the little lass to visit them, shall we today sir?" he inquired seeing Severus nod in agreement.

Mean while Harry had just woken up finding an owl perched not too far from him and Hagrid waiting for attention.

"Uh hello where did you come from?" Harry questioned hearing the owl screech at him

Hagrid stirred from the noise. "He's probably sending us the Daily Prophet Harry. Give him five knuts from my coat pocket," Hagrid replied getting a slight confused look from Harry.

"Knuts?" Harry asked him wearing a weird face, "yeh they are the color bronze Harry. Let's see 'ere this is a galleon they're worth more, these are sickles and these 'ittle guys are knuts see? Not too hard to learn here just give him five knuts and he'll leave," Hagrid explained to him watching Harry put the five knuts in the small pouch that was attached to its leg then seen the owl fly away to its next customer.

"Oh there's still some sausage if yer hungry Harry. You need some meat on yer bones from what I see," Hagrid commented while Harry kept silent.

"Yew alrigh' there Harry?" Hagrid asked him full of concern.

"yeah Hagrid I'm fine," Harry answered wanting to drop the subject quickly

"Alrigh', but yew still need to eat something Harry, and no worries about them Dursley's now. They can't touch yew," Hagrid explained cheering him up as they ate their breakfast before leaving the hotel.

"First stop Harry is Gringots Bank, there's no finer bank than there," Hagrid beamed with pride.

"But Hagrid, I don't have any money there or anywhere else," Harry voiced his reasoning to the half giant

"Of course yew do Harry, Yer parents left it to yeh. It's been here the whole time," Hagrid chuckled seeing Harry's shocked face as they headed up the steps passing Severus and Raven who had just headed out except for Hagrid who seen them.

"Good morning Professor Snape, Raven mornin'," Hagrid greeted going past

"Morning Hagrid," Raven greeted in return concentrating on examining her new dragon scale for her collection.

"Hagrid…" Severus whirled around seeing Hagrid with a raven haired boy of 11yrs old going up the steps into Gringots.

'Oh lord they look alike, I have to keep the two apart from each other,' Severus thought to his self taking Raven's hand and steering her to the Apothcathy next for her ingredients listed for her schooling.

The Head goblin seen Hagrid walk his way with Harry tapping his fingers knowingly, "Mr. Potter is here to make a withdraw from his vault," Hagrid announced to him while Harry's eyes wandered around looking at the goblins quietly.

"And does Mr. Potter have his key on hand?" the head goblin questioned looking down at Harry

"I got it somewhere here once second…ah here it is and I also need to make a withdraw from the school vault as well Dumbledore sent this explaining everything about you know who for you know what," Hagrid ranted in low key while Harry heard him wearing a confused expression on his face.

"very well, wait here," The head goblin announced signalling a goblin to take them to the vaults.

They went to Harry's vault first watching the goblin open it for them. Harry saw the doors open going inside with wide eyes. "Thought yer parents left yew with nothing did yew," Hagrid chuckled letting Harry load up on what he needed and a bit extra for spending.

They were back in the streets minutes later after the bank did a lock down from someone trying to steal from the bank. Harry took a look at his list, "I still need a wand," He informed Hagrid getting his attention.

"Well there is no other better place than Ollivander's the best wand maker in the world," Hagrid told him steering him to the shop.

"You go on inside Harry, I meet up with you in a few minutes," Hagrid promised letting Harry go inside.

Harry tried several wands before Ollivander gave him one more, it fit him nicely

To where it seemed strange to him. Ollivander explained what he did know interms about the wand seeing that its brother gave him the scar on his right forehead. Hagrid tapped on the window outside getting his attention when he seen him holding a cage with beautiful snow white owl inside screeching at him.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" Hagrid beamed happily seeing Harry smile over the first gift he had ever gotten.

Severus walked Raven into the Emporium letting Raven look around for her first familiar while the owl trainers kept the new owls in line by a certain click except for one.

"Snap!" "Hey! Why you black silver grey eyed imp!" A trainer yelled just as Raven walked behind him

"SCREECH!" Raven stopped then turned around looking at the owl in awe when it flew toward her landing on her shoulder nibbling her ear.

"He tickles dad, Can I have her…oh sorry I mean him?" Raven asked excitedly

"But Miss this one is not trained…"

"She'll train him sir how much?" Severus questioned paying for the owl

"I'll name you Eros, stop, stop that tickles," Raven giggled before putting him in his cage allowing Severus to carry him out of the shop to go to Ollivander's next.

Mr. Ollivander peered out from his shelves noticing them enter the shop when his eyes went wide in surprise. He stepped down from his ladder seeing Severus wear a look of warning of "don't say anything" on his face.

"Ahem Miss Snape I believe? Well then let's see what wand you can hold" Ollivander smiled warmly seeing Severus relax finally.

Raven tried out the first wand given to her giving it a quick wave, "Boom!" she sat it back down quickly with wide eyes as Ollivander had a moment's flashback from his last customer, (Harry tried his first wand giving it a quick wave "Boom!" He sat it down slowly getting over his shock)

Ollivander let out a sigh while Severus narrowed his eyes confused watching the scene "I know exactly where this is heading to here…one moment Miss Snape," He announced heading to his display window picking up a wand of Mahogany color 8 inches handing it to her as she took hold of it having a weird feeling.

"Curiouser, and Curiouser here. There are only three of these to be purchased, you being the third Miss Snape. However yours is only three inches shorter," Ollivander informed her letting it go at that seeing Raven grin. Severus paid for the wand giving Ollivander a quick glare before they left the shop. "Alas she lives, Marvelous," He beamed before going back to his shelves once more.

Platform 9 ¾ they meet

Harry was dropped off at Kings Crossing train station by the Dursleys after Hagrid returned him back to them. He told them where he had to go to catch his train seeing them look at him in silence. When he went inside the station he asked the conductor where the platform was.

"Platform 9 ¾? Trying to be funny are you?" The conductor questioned turning and walking away from him. Harry stepped outside noticing the Dursleys in their car laughing at him as they pulled away leaving him there.

"Why those no good…never mind they aren't worth it. I swear if someone else messes with me they are in for it," Harry seethed to his self going back inside to figure a way to find the platform which did not take him long when he heard a family going past him mentioning it seeing them between platform 9 and 10.

"Fred you first go on," The woman stated

"I'm not Fred he is!" One commented

"Honestly you call yourself our mother" the other stated as they looked at her

"Oh I'm sorry George," She told the first one as he stood to get ready

"Only joking I am Fred," He sniggered running right through the wall with the other behind him going in next.

Harry did a second take from the scene before he approached them.

"Excuse me maam," Harry spoke nervously getting the woman's attention

"Yes can I help you dear?" She asked him

"Yes how do I get to uh…?"

"Oh how to get onto the platform? Your first time?" She asked seeing Harry nod

"Don't worry dear its Ron's first time as well here. Now what you do is just go straight through the wall really fast and you'll get there with no problems. Why don't you go first that way we can assist you if you have any problems," She explained politely

Harry grabbed his trolley getting ready to run, "Good luck," A girl with red hair grinned at him watching him take off in a run going through the wall perfectly. Harry stopped looking around his surroundings noticing that he made it to Platform 9 ¾ grinning. He started to walk about not paying any attention when from the opposite end Raven was doing the same concentrating on her list walking with Severus when….

"Kabam!" "Ouch!" the two hit the ground from running straight into each other.

They got up at the same time turning around when their eyes went wide from shock realizing that they looked exactly alike.

Severus took one look from the scene and grabbed Raven's hand steering her far away from Harry to the train.

"Dad I need to apologize…"

"There's no need Raven you just stay away from that boy," Severus ordered giving her a shock and wondering why her dad would say something like that to her.

"Promise me you'll stay away from him," Severus requested to her waiting for her reply

"Yes sir I promise dad," Raven answered with her fingers crossed behind her back without being seen. She gave him a hug before climbing on board to find a car with the Slytherins, and also Fred and George.

Harry watched the man stalk away with the girl getting angry from not getting an apology stepping aboard the train to look for an empty car going down the aisles.

Raven waited a few minutes seeing her father disapparate before leaving the car with her bag "Now to find that boy and apologize for running into him," She muttered walking on down the aisles peering into each car and asking the other students if they seen him getting a negative response. She stopped in front of a door of a specific car hearing a familiar voice knocking on the door before going inside.

"Hey Flint, Hey Etre have you seen a boy with raven colored hair go by here?" she asked them both noticing a boy with platinum blonde hair and silver grey eyes sitting on a small table with his arms crossed looking at her quietly.

"No we haven't Raven, ready for the sorting? Think you'll make Slytherin?" Flint asked her grinning at her.

"Yep I sure am Flint can't wait," She grinned then looked back over at the boy

"I know your father…Malfoy right?" she questioned him crossing her arms

"Yes I am. Draco Malfoy actually," He answered holding out his hand for her to take

She only stared at him, "Raven. Raven Snape pleased to meet you …much. Flint I have to go find that boy I kind of ran into him on the platform….what the bloody hell!" Raven cried out getting shoved abruptly when Flint and Etre both grabbed her from falling swiftly.

"Get out of my way! I hear that Harry Potter is on this train! Which one of you is he?" a boy with brown hair questioned them hearing negative responses.

"As you can see he isn't in here, but if I were you I'd apologize for shoving her man," Etre warned seeing Raven getting angrier by the second.

"She should not have been in the way and I will not apologize to her," the boy sneered

Raven quietly slipped her new wand out standing behind him seething with anger. She waved her wand towards his legs.

"Whoa!" the boy cried out falling to the floor from the jelly leg curse. Everyone looked at her in awe while Flint nodded at Etre seeing him close and lock the door with an evil grin. Raven pulled out a small vile opening it up.

"Won't apologize? Heh, big mistake," Raven hissed shoving the liquid down the boy's throat swiftly.

"Time it Etre!" She called out crossing her arms "Five, four, three, two, one….now!" Etre sniggered seeing the boy's face break out with purple blisters.

"Whoa!" the others muttered cackling at him pointing at his face

"I'm turning you in when we get off this train!" The boy yelled out

"Go ahead! My dad is head house of Slytherin and you just messed with his daughter," Raven sneered grinning evilly at him.

"Professor Snape has a daughter!" the others muttered in shock around them then seen the boy shake in fear.

"I didn't know! I'm sorry!" the boy cried out suddenly hearing more laughter from the other first years.

"Now you do!" Raven seethed taking out an antidote shoving it down his throat next, then ended the jelly leg curse on him seeing him leap up and taking out quickly.

"And keep your mouth shut or else!" Raven shouted rolling her eyes from the cowardly boy.

Flint cackled in laughter with Etre, "Raven you are positively pure evil," They laughed

"Thank you. My dad taught me well," she giggled getting ready to head out when there was screaming in the aisle. "I've had enough of being pushed around! Now either apologize or stay that way!" They heard a boy shout stepping out of the car with Raven standing in the front with wide eyes. There at the other end of the aisle was the boy standing there, eyes flashing in anger while up in the air a blonde girl was levitating upside down with her robes and dress falling over her head.

"Alright! I'm sorry! Now please put me down!" the girl wailed as the boy waved his wand her way. "Thud!" "That's more like it! The next person will get worse if they cross me next time!" He shouted the warning seeing the girl run into the Slytherin car swiftly.

"That's the boy I ran into Flint," Raven whispered as the two stared at each other at first before the boy turned away in anger. Raven started to follow him, "Raven don't do it he meant every word," Flint told her.

"Flint I have to apologize to him, besides he doesn't scare me," Raven replied walking down the aisle to where the boy went.

Raven went from one car to another meeting a brown bushy haired girl asking her if she seen the boy. The girl complied pointing in the direction hearing Raven thank her before continuing on when she found him in a compartment with a red haired boy talking to him non stop.

Raven opened the door stepping inside getting their attention. "Blimey another girl," the red head commented watching Raven sit down across from them.

"I know your families anywhere you're a Weasely aren't you?" Raven asked the red head

"Yes it is. So let's hear yours come on then tell us," The boy sneered at her as Raven crossed her left leg over the other showing her black jeans and black high tops.

She leaned forward grinning evilly, "I'm Raven Snape," She announced finding that she didn't like the boy form his rudeness towards her. She saw his eyes go wide and his mouth drop in shock.

"I heard about you from my brothers!" he cried out looking at the other boy. "She's a real prankster! No one can prank her without her giving them revenge worse," he stated

"Ah, I must thank your brothers Fred and George for giving me that reputation, now those two is my boys," Raven ranted proudly hearing the raven haired boy snigger.

She looked his way, "you should smile more often, it brings out your eyes. Oh and I wanted to apologize to you since I never got the chance to on the platform for running into you like that," Raven informed the boy seeing him smile at last when the trolley lady knocked on their door.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" the lady asked the three as Raven pulled out her money satchel.

"No thanks here I'm all set," the red head told her getting their attention as they seen him hold a tiny sac.

"We'll take the lot," Raven and the raven haired boy stated at once, then looked at each other bursting out laughing.

They ate their sweets sharing with the red head carrying a conversation back and forth, when the boy noticed Raven ignoring the red head at first, then relaxed when she letted him in on their conversation telling her that there was one more Weasely who was a girl.

"Wait a minute, there's a girl Weasely? Oh I would love to meet her," Raven grinned after getting his name as well.

"So what is yours?" Raven asked when the door opened up seeing Draco Malfoy peer in

"Heard that Harry Potter was on board, excuse me…Hey Snape what are you doing with a Weasely? Never mind I don't want to know," He stated leaving and closing the door.

"Snobbish Prat!" Raven hissed making the boys roar into laughter over her remark when she looked out the window. "We're almost there. We need to put our robes on," Raven announced at last slipping her robe on.

"Hate this thing, its almost ancient…"

"Reparo," Raven muttered repairing Ron's robe swiftly

"Uh thanks," Ron told her in surprise, "your welcome Ron," Raven answered then noticed the other boy's glasses.

"I see you need a fix as well. Reparo," Raven muttered fixing his glasses

"Thanks," the boy grinned at her, "Your welcome," Raven answered back

"HOGSMEADE ALL OUT FOR HOGWARTS!"

A/N: Ok that's it for chapter 4. chapter 5 the boat ride and the sorting feast yay!


	6. Chapter 6

Harry/Hally Potter and the sorcerer's stone

Chapter 6

Auth: well its that time again everyone for the next chapter seeing that I now have a new job; I will try to get the chapters in as much as I can. To some that sent in your reviews to me I am truly thankful for them, although one told me that Raven or Hally needed a good spanking, but that is her personality and her character that I and Goddessmoonlady had created specifically for a set of twins in this story line. To others I am really glad that you enjoy it so far. (Jarno, hotredhead, and Ted Allen's gurl4ever) a special thanks to you guys for those wonderful reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series J.K. Rowling's does. Only a few characters are of my creation.

Chapter 5 The sorting

The last time we left the three first year students, they were getting ready to step off the Hogwarts train, hearing someone yell out for the first years to meet up with him. Harry walked beside Ron meeting up when they heard a shout behind them.

"Hey wait please!" they turned around seeing Raven struggling to catch up with them through the crowd.

"Hold on Ron, Raven is having a hard time there," Harry insisted stopping for the moment.

"She'll lag us down, come on Harry," Ron groaned then nodded reluctantly after seeing Harry look at him in anger. Raven stopped in front of them catching her breath.

"Phew thanks," Raven grinned at Harry when she raised her head upwards over his head. Harry turned around to find Hagrid standing behind them.

"Hello have a good train ride…" "Hello Hagrid," Raven greeted grinning getting his attention as he looked back and forth.

"What are yew doing here?" Hagrid asked in shocked at the awesome sight seeing the twins together after ten years.

"What? Did my dad tell you to keep me away from him too?" Raven questioned Hagrid crossing her arms while Harry felt a bit hurt.

"Uh no, never mind tha' Raven how was yer train ride you three?" Hagrid asked changing the subject quickly

"Fine," The two answered simultaneously before Ron answered next.

"Good, Just stick with me yew three so yews won't miss the boat ride," Hagrid chuckled then called for the rest of the first years.

Harry looked at Raven, "Your dad said to stay away from me?" He asked her

"I don't listen to my dad all the time, anyway don't worry about him. He's a big softie really," Raven answered Harry quietly seeing him relax at last. Hagrid gathered the rest of the first years leading them down the path to the lake for the boats while the three stayed close together chatting away.

"My dad is the potions master here, he's the best," Raven grinned with Harry while they heard Ron let out a snort.

"What was that?" Raven questioned glaring angrily "Nothing! Nothing at all!" Ron answered quickly with a gulp while Harry sniggered.

"No one, but no one talks down about my dad Ron Weasely remember that," Raven warned the red head boy stopping at the edge of the dock after they reached their destination.

"Alrigh' everyone four to a boat! Harry, Ron hop in now careful. Alrigh' next two," Hagrid called out as the other first years stepped in front of Raven before she got the chance to hop in next seeing Harry float away with Ron and two other boys.

"Why Raven come on now hop inside, there yew go. Now remember don't fall out. I certainly don't want to hear yer dad getting angry with me now," Hagrid teased with a chuckle as three other girl climbed inside next.

"Hagrid," Raven giggled as he set the boat off to float away to the school

One by one the boats floated across the lake while Hagrid sped his to the front passing Raven's boat giving her a quick wave. She waved back before looking at the night scenery then noticed the girls introducing herself to them politely.

"I'm Raven Snape, and you three are?" She inquired looking at them in turn

"I'm Blaise Zabini," the girl beside her announced shaking her hand

"I'm Maryanne Greengrass," the other behind her answered shaking hands next

"and you are?" Raven asked politely holding out her hand when the third girl looked at her and Just snorted.

"Ahem that's Tracy Davies," Blaise answered her rolling her eyes over the girl's rudeness.

Raven looked at Tracy before turning back around with the feeling of not liking Tracy Davies from her attitude towards her.

(Auth: Now if you read carefully Raven or Hally however only hates those who are mean, rude, and are hateful. Being with Severus Snape has not in any way gave her the feeling of hatred nor looking down at others)

The three girls talked, getting to know one another becoming fast best friends realizing that they each wanted to be sorted into Slytherin House until their boat had docked at last, with Hagrid giving them a helping hand out.

"Alrigh' Raven lead them in now," Hagrid beamed at her seeing her wave walking away up the steps and into the school. She noticed Harry standing in the front on he second step getting a feeling needing to be along side him, but also not realizing it heading up with the girls through the crowd of first years as they stepped aside letting them pass.

"Finally," Raven sighed getting Harry's attention on his right side grinning at her

"What happened to you Raven?" Harry asked

"Well that is the thing about new students. They get eager and step in front of you," She giggled along with several others.

"So it's true then," They heard turning to the left looking at the platinum blonde boy who spoke out

"Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts," He announced looking at Harry. Raven then noticed the scar on the right side of his forehead.

"Oh, So your Harry Potter," Raven grinned as he looked back at her grinning as well when the boy got their attention once more.

"This here is Crabbe and that is Goyle. And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," Draco announced at last.

Ron let out a snigger just as the boy stood in front of them. Draco's head snapped his way in anger.

"Think my name funny do you? Well I don't have to ask for yours. Red hair, second hand clothes, and wand. You must be a Weasely," Draco sneered in front of them. Raven anger started to fuse up slowly.

"You'll find out Potter that most wizarding families are better than others, I can help you there," Draco commented to Harry putting the meaning towards Ron, and then held his hand out for him to take.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," Raven stated quietly on Harry's right side hearing shocked whispers over her remark.

Harry looked at the boy's hand, "I think I can find out on my own thank you very much," Harry told Draco, and then looked at Raven next.

"And I don't need help from you either Raven," Harry replied sternly

"Oh your welcome on the advice Harry," Raven stated then stuck her tongue out at him hearing laughter from the other students including Harry.

Draco looked at Harry, and then at Raven noticing their likeness. "If I didn't know any better, I'd swear that you two were…"

He got tapped on the shoulder just then by professor McGonagall making him get back in line. He glared at the two before moving away from them.

"They are ready for you now…Oh my goodness!" McGonagall exclaimed seeing the two stand beside each other.

"Professor are you alright?" Raven asked with concern snapping her out of her shock swiftly

"Why yes Raven dear I'm fine…are you ready?" McGonagall inquired smiling

"Yes maam," Raven grinned at her excitedly, "Good. About time I believe from pranking the student's years before," McGonagall teased hearing her click her tongue at her.

"Prove it," Raven grinned innocently getting the others to giggle, "oh you silly girl, well come on then everyone they're waiting," McGonagall announced leading them inside the Great Hall for the sorting.

The Sorting Feast

Everyone waited patiently inside the Great Hall watching the first year students walk in towards the teacher's tables standing in front of a small stool with an old tattered looking hat sitting on top. Ron started to shake after seeing it.

"Ron what's with you?" Raven questioned him getting Harry's attention

"My brothers told me that the hat will eat my brains," Ron answered in fear

Raven started sniggering turning around slightly seeing his twin brother's grin at her nodding.

"what's so funny?" Harry asked

"They're playing a joke with Ron, don't let on," Raven whispered seeing him snigger and nod.

Harry's forehead started to burn along with Raven's just then from seeing Severus sitting there with Professor Quiroll. Severus noticed them rub their heads getting concerned, but kept quiet looking at the professor noticing that he had his back turned from the students.

"Harry are you alright?" Ron asked

"My scar is burning," Harry answered the pain went away

"Raven what are you doing?" Ron pressed

"My head hurts a bit Ron. Phew! It's gone," Raven answered him letting it be.

The sorting hat moved just then as silence fell around them

A/N: Now to us we know why her forehead was in pain, but to the students well it could have been a slight head ache that went away swiftly.

The Sorting Hat

Oh you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me.

You can keep you bowlers black; your top hats sleek and tall;

For I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat and I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head the sorting hat can't see, so try me on and

I will tell you where you ought to be. You may belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart, their daring, nerve, and cahivalry set Gryffindors

Apart; you might belong in Hufflepuff where they are just and legal, those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid to toil; or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind; or perhaps in Slytherin you'll make your real friends, those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flop! You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a thinking cap!

The students all applauded from the rhyme of the old hat before calming down in silence once more.

"Now then, when I call your name, sit down on the stool to be sorted," McGonagall announced seeing Raven get excited as well as the other Professors

A/N: My first book is in storage so I will have to wing this section out.

"Susan Bones," McGonagall called the first student as everyone seen her slowly walk up to the stool sitting down. She placed the hat upon her head…

"Hufflepuff!" The sorting Hat boomed out as the girl grinned running over to her house table sitting down being welcomed.

McGonagall went down the list while Severus watched his daughter waited anxiously to be sorted proudly.

"Hermione Granger," McGonagall called out

The first years noticed the girl pale slightly before heading up muttering under her breath

"Mental that one is," Ron commented getting pinched by Raven

"ouch!" Ron looked her way seeing her warning by her head shaking as they watched quietly.

"Right, mmmhmm right then…Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat boomed out once more

The Gryffindors applauded welcoming her to their house as she sat down.

McGonagall went down the list a few more times, "Draco Malfoy," She called out

Draco went up sitting down nervously as the hat was being placed on top of his head

"Slytherin!" It yelled not touching his head one time

"There's not a witch or wizard good that was in Slytherin," Ron commented

"watch it Ron," Raven warned the red head when it soon became Harry's turn

next.

"Harry Potter," McGonagall called watching him go up sitting down. Dumbledore sat forward in interest listening.

Before everyone's eyes the hat after it was placed on his head slid down over his eyes;

"Well now I've been waiting for you. Let's see now where to put you, hmm. There's courage there, no doubt about that as well as cunning…"

"Not Slytherin! Not Slytherin" Harry begged in a whisper

"Not Slytherin eh? It could help you; you know being put in that house. It could lead you down the road to greatness there's no question about that. No? Well then better be…."

"Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat boomed out at last as the Gryffindor side cheered loudly

"We got Potter! We got Potter!" They yelled as Harry stepped down heading to his house table getting a salute by Dumbledore with his goblet.

Raven applauded happily for her new friends sorting when she heard her name next.

"Raven Snape," McGonagall called out smiling seeing her walk up unafraid hearing the Slytherins hoot out

"See you in a minute Raven!" "I got a seat ready right here for you!"

"Make way for the Slytherin Princess!" She heard stopping slightly recognizing the voices of her two best buds in Gryffindor turning around sniggering with a look of "You know me so well boys" and went to sit down on the stool looking ahead while Severus sat up listening, then got a shock when the hat also slid over her eyes.

"Ah! The other one," it started inside her head

'Uh excuse me?' she thought hearing chuckles "I know exactly where to put you Raven Snape" The sorting hat commented

"Ok just put me in Slytherin and I'll just be on my way..."

"No, no dear not Slytherin your needed elsewhere. Your father can manage on his own there. Some one else will need you at the moment, two minds are better than one and the truth will reveal itself soon so better be…."

"Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat boomed out as silence fell on the Slytherins side of the Great Hall.

Raven tore the hat off her head in complete shock at first looking around her noticing that the Slytherins were also in a state of shock.

"Raven sit with your house dear," McGonagall smiled warmly at her taking the hat as several Gryffindor first years clapped grinning, Harry included. She got up walking towards her assigned house.

"She can't go there Albus!" Severus yelled getting her attention as she turned around in silence looking at him.

"Now Severus, she was sorted in Gryffindor…"

"I won't have it," Severus seethed

"Severus we don't want your daughter upset now, Miss Snape to your table. Go on child," Dumbledore insisted kindly. Severus noticed Raven's face, he taught her well on masking her face to keep her feelings from being shown.

"Sigh" "Go on Raven," Severus told her seeing her head to her new house sitting down across from the boy.

Blaise was sorted in Slytherin as Raven watched quietly happy for her friends for being put there. What made her cheer up a bit was seeing Ron being sorted while he sat there shaking like a leaf until he was put into Gryffindor as well.

Ron sat down beside Harry as McGonagall lifted the hat up, "I Say how did his brain taste hat?" She hollered the question hearing roars of laughter

"Bland like his brother Percy" The hat answered the jibe hearing more laughter erupt

"Oh shut up Raven," Ron groaned turning red in the face. Dumbledore stood up once more to make his announcements.

"Oh this I know by heart," Raven grinned mocking Dumbledore while Ron and a couple of others looked at her as though she was mad. Dumbledore stopped briefly gleaming down at her while she playfully rolled her eyes at him.

He continued his announcements slipping her up on one. "There is to be no students on the third floor unless they wish to have an untimely death," He announced

Raven looked up confused, "It wasn't before, why now," she commented seeing Harry shrug at her.

"And now tuck in," Dumbledore gleamed as the food appeared before them.

A/N: I know there was more than tuck in, but I liked this better

"Glad your in Gryffindor Raven," Harry grinned at the girl across from him

"Glad one of us is," Raven muttered seeing him feel hurt by her remark

"Harry I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that, it's just that well My dad expected me to be put in Slytherin and he's angry at the moment," Raven explained to him

Harry noticed the glares from Severus, "I see what you mean. Doesn't like me does he?" He asked her

"Is it that obvious? No he doesn't, but I'm not letting it get to me. I pick my own friends," Raven answered making him feel better.

"Watch this one Harry," she grinned, turning around waving at Severus smiling. Harry noticed the side of Sevres's jaw ticking hiding his snigger.

"Oh man,"Harry mumbled when his shoulder got tapped

"want some spinach Harry?" Ron inquired holding out a dish

"Ugh! No thanks Ron I hate that stuff," Harry wrinkled his nose Fred and George watched the two noticing the well like ness staying quiet observing

"Raven do you?" Ron asked

"Oh Gross get that away from me Ron I'm going to be sick," Raven answered wrinkling her nose as well, Fred and George's eyes went wide in shock at the simultaneous facial features from the two, putting two and two together.

"Oy, Raven we need that password for your dad's house. We know you got by now," Fred commented

"Yeah your highness. You always have it before the school starts," George stated

"She does?" Harry asked "yeah I do. Unrestricted access in all four houses Harry. And its Carpe Diem you two," Raven grinned

"Was shocked that you were sorted here Raven, being who your dad is," Fred grinned

"especially when it shocked his house," George laughed

"Stop it you two," Raven giggled with the rest of the house who listened

Sir Nicholas floated in with the rest of the Hogwarts ghosts going past Percy

"How was your summer Sir Nicholas?" Percy asked

"Abysmal I was turned down from the headless hunt once again," Sir Nicholas answered

Ron noticed the ghost talking to his brother, "I know you! Your headless Nick," He cried out

"Ron!" Raven seethed from his outburst, "I prefer Sir Nicholas if you don't mind," Sir Nicholas harrumphed at Ron while Raven her in her grin

"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?" A girl by the name of Hermione Granger asked him, "uh oh," Raven sniggered getting ready

"Like this," Sir Nicholas cried out lifting his head from his shoulders showing them.

Harry made a face as well as Hermione while Ron cried out "Eww!" Raven laughed so hard that she almost fell backwards. "Pass the spinach please," Ron requested as his twin brothers watched Harry and Raven make the same face not noticing.

"Honestly Ron how can you eat that stuff?" Harry asked

"Yeah Ron gross," Raven ranted

the two started laughing realizing they share the same opinions

"I think the stuff looks like," Harry started

"Green crap?" Raven finished sniggering with him

"Fred your seeing this right?" George asked his twin

"yeah I am. It's right there in the open and no one has noticed. You going to tell them?" Fred inquired

"Nope let them find out on their own…hey, we have got to tell Mum and dad about this," George ranted

"yeah, but not right now, and all this time she was our best bud," Fred agreed as they watched the two act the same.

After the dinner ended Desert began as Severus watched the two put the same amount of food on their plates, then noticed the Weasely twins observing them grinning.

'Oh no. Those two know,' he thought sighing in defeat.

Dumbledore rose up once more after the feast had ended "I believe everyone had their fill now then students let us sing our school song," He proclaimed gleaming

"oh no," Raven groaned out "what?" Harry asked "Listen and you'll see what I mean. It's the corniest song you have ever heard," Raven told him

School Song

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could with filling with some interesting stuff, for now their bare and full of air

dead flies and bits of fluff, So teach us things worth knowing, bring back what we've forgot, just do your best, we'll do the rest, and learn until our brains all rot.

Harry and Raven Both fell to the floor laughing in hysterics during the song. Dumbledore looked at the two gleaming happily while at the other end of the Great Hall Draco Malfoy looked around as though everyone went mad then noticed the two laughing.

'hmm must think its stupid as well,' he thought watching.

It was time to head to their houses as Percy stood up gathering the first years to lead them to their tower, Raven stood beside Harry with Ron on his left seeing the Slytherin first years across from them.

"Blaise, Maryanne this is Harry Potter. Harry this is Blaise Zabini and Maryanne Greengrass," Raven introduced them to Harry

"Hey! What about me?" Ron asked

"Oh, Uh this Is Ron Weasely," Raven added rolling her eyes as the two girls noticed him

"His hair looks like a red orb!" Blaise laughed

"He looks like he's ready to steer in the muggle ships," Maryanne giggled as Ron's face turned beet red.

Harry tried not to laugh, but couldn't, "Wow Harry Potter," Maryanne grinned in awe

"He's cute…oh! We have to go now Raven bye. Bye Harry, bye red orb," Blaise squealed in laughter with the other girl leaving.

"Some friends of yours," Ron pouted

Draco stopped in front of them just then. "Well, well, well if it isn't Weasel, Potty and the Slytherin Traitor," He sneered getting them angry

"Get lost Malfoy or I'll hex you good," Raven warned

"Try it Snape," Draco hissed when she whipped her wand out sending out a hex and heard one more seeing Harry lend his down after.

"Thanks," She grinned at him "Your welcome, but I prefer hexes and curses level four," Harry grinned in return "You read that? Wow you are good," Raven complimented him hearing a shout

"Hey Lord and Lady Hex! You better get to the tower or you'll be in it from Filch!" Fred and George called to them grinning heading upstairs.

"hmm Lord and Lady Hex I like it," Harry stated thoughtfully

"I agree Lord Hex shall we?" she asked "of course Lady Hex," Harry grinned stepping over Draco and heading up to Gryffindor Tower

A/N: Heh told you the pranks begin see you in chap 7


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Authors Notes: Hello everyone sorry this update is coming out late, but I am a working girl once again. Did you enjoy the hex of Draco Malfoy? You did…cool! LOL! I know that I had promised to send the update last week, but my schedule was so cramped up that I couldn't, however I will try and get this new chapters out as quick as I can on my free days to get you readers more funny scenes. Now I also know that the story line will be different from my stories than the books, but it is all in fun you know especially where the hexing of Draco Malfoy is concerned…oh and Ron Weasely will be getting hexed as well as tortured by Raven, and Harry so please do not hate me it was all decided before I began this whole thing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter J.K Rowling's does, I only own Raven (Hally) and several other new characters coming in future books of mine. P.S. as the years goes on the stories will be rated from KT to M so look on my authored stories to add them to your collection.

Chapter 7 Gryffindor Tower

The last time we left off, Harry, and Raven set out heading to meeting up with their house mates along with Percy. They walked up the grand staircases hearing Percy explain to the other first years about how they move every three minutes.

"Careful Harry with that step there you'll fall through", Raven warned her Raven haired friend stepping over the step easily.

"Thanks Raven, come on Ron be careful," Harry replied following Raven's step easily while Ron stepped over slipping. "Help!" Ron yelped out if fear, the two look alikes turned around swiftly grabbing his hands pulling.

"Gee Ron do you eat much," Raven grunted lightly pulling, Harry sniggered almost letting the red head slip "Harry!" Ron cried out "oops, sorry Ron," Harry apologized helping the boy to his feet.

"That wasn't funny Raven, and I'm not that heavy!" Ron yelled in anger

"Calm down Ron I was kidding you know," Raven rolled her eyes at him turning back around to continue up the stairs seeing Percy glare at them his brother especially.

"If we are finished you three lets continue please, Ron apologize to Raven right now or get a howler from mum and dad. It was only a harmless joke…no matter how many times Raven has hexed the first years here," Percy lectured

"Sorry Raven," Ron grumbled heatedly at the girl "it's ok Ron, next time I'll knock your lights out if you yell at me like that again," Raven warned

Harry intervened just then, "No I will. It was a bit harsh Ron," Harry stated heading up the staircase.

"But Harry…" Harry gave Ron an angry look of warning "sigh" "Alright Harry. I'm sorry Raven really," Ron told the girl following them up the staircase.

They got to their destination standing in front of a portrait of a fat lady wearing pink

"Password?" The portrait inquired to them

"Capitricus Draconus," Percy announced loudly in front of the first years. The portrait swung open letting them inside through a passage. Raven followed suit walking into the Gryffindor common room looking around in disgust shaking.

A/N: Raven has a complex over other colors than black and silver. Now I am going to shock you all here…Harry does too, but not as bad as Raven His colors are black and green.

"Everyone listen up now. The boys dorms are up the staircases to the left, the girls dorms are on the right, your things has already been sent up to your assigned rooms, now the rules," Percy announced to them while Raven kept making a face over the colors before her.

"Eww, maroon and gold every where. I'm going to my dad's house for a bit," Raven whispered to Harry

"Can I join you? I have to agree here with the colors," Harry asked her making a face as well

"Sure you can Harry, I'll have to let Percy know where we'll be, but don't worry about the curfew your with me, and I'll make sure dad's house won't mess with you," Raven explained after seeing that Percy was finished with his announcement walking over to him.

"Percy I'll in Slytherin for a bit, Harry will be with me ok?" Raven inquired

"Ok Raven, but remember your curfew and make sure Harry comes back in one piece," Percy reminded her with a teasing grin.

"Percy I'm shocked really," Raven teased leaving with Harry

They walked out of the entrance heading down the hall to the staircase as Raven hopped onto one of the railings, "Bet you can't slide down without screaming Harry," Raven laughed going down with ease to the end while Harry hopped on next doing the same.

"Bet I can," Harry grinned sliding down meeting up with her laughing, "I win!" Harry yelled with his arms out wide landing on his feet in front of her. They continued to walk towards the dungeons giggling arm in arm as though they were never separated while just above them before they went downstairs two pairs of eyes watched with amazement smiling at the two young Gryffindors.

"It's like they were never apart Albus, amazing," Professor McGonagall smiled at the site

"I believe you are right Minerva," Dumbledore chuckled as they headed to his office for a night cap. Raven stopped in front of another portrait in the dungeons with Harry grinning knowing the banshee portrait well, "Password?" The banshee requested to the two look alikes, "carpe Diem," Raven answered watching the portrait swing open with ease letting them through the passage. Harry followed Raven through walking into the Slytherin common room looking around him in awe, Raven noticed grinning.

"I take it that you approve of the décor?" Raven inquired

"Yeah I do. It's so cool," Harry grinned at her seeing several Slytherins walk past them greeting Raven with a smile when they noticed Draco Malfoy looking their way with glares.

"Hey! They aren't supposed to be here!" Draco shouted pointing at the two

Flint's eyes followed to where he was pointing, "Actually Malfoy Raven is allowed in here, and her dad is our head of house. However I don't remember this one being here before," Flint stated walking around Harry

"He's with me Flint, he's cool. This is Harry potter," Raven informed the fifth year boy

Flint looked down at her raising his eyebrows up in surprise, "So this is the famous Harry Potter huh?" Flint questioned giving a wink at Etre who stood beside Raven grinning

"Flint…" "Relax Raven it's cool. I was kidding around with you, he can stay," Flint sniggered along with Etre while Raven sighed in relief.

"That isn't fair! They're from Gryffindor!" Draco argued with the two older boys getting glares from the other older students who has known Raven longer

"It is fair Malfoy! Raven has unrestricted access to all four houses here at Hogwarts and she may come and go as she pleases! Her friend is also welcomed here from here on out, and if you have a problem with that information, then take it up with the rest of us who knew her before you ever met her," Flint warned with glares along with the rest who muttered in agreement.

"Fine," Draco simply said then looked at the two glaring, "Just stay away from me Potter, Snape," He added heading to his dorm room slamming the door shut in anger.

"Can't stand that snobby boy," Raven hissed "I agree," Harry seethed looking at the door

"don't worry about him you two, if he does anything we'll take care of him. Raven sorry that you didn't make it to Slytherin girl, but your still our girl," Flint grinned

"Thanks Flint," Raven smiled at him as they passed out butterbeers to everyone including Harry.

"Ok, since your not in Slytherin you still have to pay your penalty here," Flint informed her wearing a grin

"Uh oh," Raven muttered in shock "Penalty?" Harry inquired confused looking at her

"Yeah Harry every year I have to sing and dance for dad's house to one song that's for his house and only his house," Raven explained taking a drink of her butterbeer

"Yep Harry she does and tonight she will. Fourth years and up let's go," Flint called out to the other older students

"On one condition Flint, Harry is allowed to watch," Raven told him seeing the boy ponder on it, and then nodded

"Done. Come on Harry you'll get a front row seat with us," Flint grinned leading Harry to another room with Raven and the older Slytherins.

Ten Minutes later they came out hooting and cheering along with Harry. "Man Raven I didn't know you could move like that," Harry laughed

"The only ones who knows is dad's house Harry and you now so no telling or I'll get you in your sleep," Raven teased laughing with him. "I wouldn't dream of telling Raven," Harry promised with a grin knowing that she was kidding around with him when they quickly hushed up seeing Draco come out of his dorm.

"Hey who had music playing? And why did it stop when I came out?" Draco questioned everyone

"What music?" Raven questioned back hearing sniggers around her

"I'm not deaf Snape, I heard music and singing," Draco glared at her

"Malfoy enough now! Raven was only teasing you. Yes there was music and singing, but it was only one for fourth years and up," Etre told him

Draco looked at him before looking back at Raven glaring in silence. "Actually it was my Disk Malfoy that was playing," Raven told him "Oh really and where is the disk?" Draco drilled

Raven rolled her eyes in annoyance, "sorry I charmed it back to my dorm in Gryffindor tower," Raven sneered at him watching him stalk back to his room slamming his door shut once more.

Raven looked at the younger years, "Who wants a song one time only?" She asked with an evil grin seeing hands go up quickly, "Lock that door and you'll get one," She grinned innocently swaying while Flint and Etre started cackling catching on.

The first years through third sent out a strong locking charm before sitting down on the sofas, chairs, and tables around the room while Flint sent out a charm for their house. They watched Raven perform for them singing in tune and dancing with ease until they seen her swirl her hips all the way down to the floor.

"Whoa! Now that's limber!" several Slytherins cried out in surprise, Flint sat back with Etre tapping their feet to the music grinning watching Raven finish. When the music ended everyone hear Draco pound on his door yelling, "Alright let's unlock the door and let him out," Flint ordered sniggering with Etre who was laughing in hysterics. They let Draco out seeing him stalk towards Raven in sheer anger.

"WHO LOCKED MY DOOR!" Draco bellowed in Raven's face. Raven stood there not flinching once, "I did Malfoy, and I didn't want you to hear my disc when I brought it back here," Raven sneered in his face

"Where is the disk Snape? I want to hear it too!" Draco demanded

"You don't deserve to hear it Malfoy! I'm a traitor here remember?" Raven reminded him on his words to her.

Draco looked past her seeing Flint and Etre stand up glaring "…What did he tell you Raven?" Flint questioned his voice sounding venomous

"Malfoy called me a Slytherin traitor when we were heading to our houses earlier after the feast Flint," Raven answered giving Draco a smirk

Flint stood in front of Draco heatedly with Etre seeing Draco gulp, "We'll deal with you later Malfoy," Flint warned him before looking at the clock's time.

"Raven your curfew is almost up girl, better get to your house with Harry. Harry your always welcomed here anytime man. Look out for Filch's cat Mrs. Norris and be careful going back we'll see you two in the morning at breakfast. Raven fill Harry in on where you usually sit at I want to see him there too," Flint grinned at the two while they said a quick good bye before leaving back to Gryffindor tower.

They returned laughing heading into their house common room sitting down on a maroon colored sofa in front of the fireplace. "You know I actually had a good time tonight Raven, I'm really glad that we're best friends," Harry grinned seeing Raven smile at him

"I'm glad too Harry. I almost feel sorry for Malfoy…Almost," Raven giggled along with him

"What did Flint mean by where you usually sit after the feast Raven?" Harry asked after their giggling subsided

"Oh that's right I almost forgot to tell you that. I usually sit with dad's house after the feast, but before I sat with dad during the feast except tonight, Flint wants to see you there with me Harry, that is if it's ok with you?" Raven inquired seeing his eyes light up

"I'd love to sit there Raven I think they are so cool," Harry grinned

"Wicked, Flint likes you too, and so does Etre they don't usually warm up to first years like us, but they'll look out for you too," Raven grinned sitting back on the sofa

They conversed for quite sometime until they began to get tired, and got up to go to their separate dorms for the night, "Goodnight Raven," Harry yawned heading to the boys dorms "Goodnight Harry see you in the morning," Raven yawned as well at the same time heading to her dorm for the night.

7:00 A.M. Girls dorms/ common room/ Breakfast time

Raven woke up the next morning seeing the girl she met on the train when she went searching for Harry to apologize to him sitting up in her bed.

"Morning I'm Hermione Granger. Your Raven Snape right? The potion masters daughter?" Hermione inquired with a grin

"yes that's right hello. I haven't met your family so I assume that your either half blood or?" Raven inquired politely when she seen the girl get uncomfortable on the question.

"My parents aren't wizards," She answered quietly fidgeting slightly

"Hey it's alright really. My dad and I go to the muggle world whenever we get the chance to. I think muggles are fascinating," Raven smiled at her seeing her relax

"Thanks. So how does your father fair in class? With scores I mean?" Hermione asked politely seeing Raven look down quietly

"To be honest, he favors his own house, but me being put here he'll expect more from me to keep my scores up in all of my classes," Raven answered still feeling hurt from his outburst from the sorting feast.

"Don't worry Raven. He'll accept you being in Gryffindor cheer up. I'm sure he never meant for that to happen," Hermione assured her as they headed to the girls showers to get cleaned up for the day. After their shower they got dressed in their uniforms putting their robes on after drying their hair. Raven brushed her hair looking at her hair bands seeing that they were silver and black. Hermione noticed the look on her face.

"I have a maroon colored hair band that I haven't used if you want you could borrow it," Hermione offered seeing Raven shudder.

"Uh you don't like the colors do you?" Hermione asked suddenly

Raven giggled, "I'm that obvious aren't I?" She inquired grinning

"Pretty much. How about you mix your black one with the maroon it could work and you won't get a complex over it," Hermione grinned

Raven gave it a thought before giving it a try, Hermione was right she never got a complex over the maroon hair band since she had her black one mixed in with it

"Thanks Hermione, do you want to tag along with us this morning? With Harry, me, and Ron? I know where our potions class is held and you won't be late either," Raven offered

seeing Hermione accept the offer with a nod as they headed down to the common room.

Raven paced the floor impatiently while in the boys dorm Harry was having a hard time waking Ron up for class. "Ron get up!" Harry shouted shaking the red head furiously

"MMM, five more minutes mom please?" Ron asked rolling over on his left side and burrowing his head inside his blankets. Harry let out an angry roar before leaving the boys bedside grumbling heatedly while he went to get ready for the day.

"What is taking so long with those two," Raven ranted heatedly while Hermione watched her pace back and forth.

"You don't think that they left already do you?" Hermione asked her

"No, Harry promised me that he would meet me here in the common room…here he comes now, Harry what took you so long? And where is Ron?" Raven questioned seeing the look on Harry's face.

"Ron is still in bed asleep, that's what took me so long. He kept ranting five more minutes mum please. So I left him there," Harry explained looking up the stairway fuming.

Raven's face turned slightly red with anger, "He's what?" Raven drilled seeing Harry nod pointing upstairs. Ron's twin brothers Fred and George came down just then.

"Hey Lady Hex trying to get a free show…uh oh what is it Raven we know that look?" They asked simultaneously

"Your brother Ron is still upstairs in bed. Can you two do us a favor and wake him up with the Hogwarts welcome please?" Raven asked nodding her head while they looked at each other grinning.

"Sure no problem Lord and Lady Hex," Fred answered

"We'll get him up for you two," George promised as they head upstairs to Harry's dorm room

Hermione stopped beside them confused, "What's the Hogwarts welcome Raven? And who is the Lord and Lady Hex?" Hermione inquired

A/N: I wanted to give credit here to one Saerry Snape who I got the names from thank you and on with the story.

"We are the Lord and Lady Hex Hermione and watch you'll see what the Hogwarts welcome is for those who is too lazy to get up for class," Raven answered grinning evilly

A/N: Attention! Attention! Time to Play let's wake up Ron Our first contestants are…you love them for their pranks they are my favorites from the Weasely clan give a hand to Fred and George Weasely claps for the twin pranksters

Minutes later they heard slapping sounds followed by Ron screaming before they heard his brothers cackling in laughter. Ron came down the stairs with his hair messy wearing his uniform and robes yelling at the two who followed him down.

"Honestly, hexing my hands to slap my face just to get me up out of bed! That wasn't funny!" Ron yelled heated looking up at his brothers who stood behind him.

"Actually it is Ron since it was the Lady Hex's request to get you up so you won't be late," Fred informed him

"yeah Ron compliments of Raven there," George grinned seeing him turn around towards Raven gulping in fear

"My dad Ron does not tolerate lateness in his class, and oh by the way that was the Hogwarts welcome. Welcome to Hogwarts carrots," Raven seethed before calming back down once more.

"Harry this is Hermione Granger she's tagging along so she won't be late for class either. Time for breakfast," Raven grinned seeing the two say hello to each other as they headed out of the common room.

Raven waited with Harry until they received their schedules before heading to the Slytherin table sitting down beside Flint and Etre filling their plates up simultaneously while Draco Glared at them, but said nothing turning his eyes from them both. They met back up with Ron along with Hermione heading to the dungeons for their first class hearing Ron groan.

"Why do we have to come down here," Ron grumbled seeing Raven turn around in irritation

"Because Ron the potions class is down here in the dungeons. It has been that way for years," Raven answered rolling her eyes at him before continuing on until she stopped at a door with them.

"we're here come on," Raven informed them opening the door, and going inside with them. They looked around finding four seats together on the other side of the potions class sitting down with Raven on Harry's right side, Hermione on Harry's left, and Ron sitting down at Hermione's left side putting his head down for a quick nap before class started.

Raven noticed Blaise sitting beside Maryanne waving at them while they grinned waving in return mouthing the words (Sorry you wasn't sorted in Slytherin) to her. Raven nodded telling them it was alright when Severus entered the class room slamming the door closed, and stalking to the front of the classroom in a very foul mood.

Raven noticed her fathers temper letting out a small groaning sigh being heard by Harry as he took her hand squeezing gently letting her know that she had his full support cheering her up a bit as she gave him a slight grin.

"There will be no silly wand waving in this class, so put them away!" Severus gave out the order seeing Raven sit beside Harry. His jaw ticked in anger over the scene seeing Raven look back at him eyes pleading him not to do anything rash.

Severus took it to his advantage as he continued to lecture the class telling them what he would be able to teach them from his class wearing a stone face as his eyes roamed from one student to another including Draco who sat there in keen interest beside his goons Crabbe and Goyle.

When his eyes rested on Harry, he noticed the boy was taking notes of his lecture giving him the utmost opportunity, "Although others may find it hard in this class when they do not pay attention!" He finished the lecture raising his eyebrow up slightly letting Raven see that it was her new friend that he was talking about as she quickly elbowed him gently along with Hermione getting Harry's attention seeing him put his quill down quietly.

"Mr. Potter, Our newest celebrity," Snape announced to the class, all eyes fell to the four first years in front of them while Raven sighed in defeat quietly crossing her arms knowing that nothing would stop her father now that he started.

"Tell me Mr. Potter where would I find a Bezoar?" Severus questioned the raven haired boy, Harry only shrugged his shoulders in silence.

"You don't know? Well then let's try again tell me the difference between acronite and wormwood," Severus requested crossing his arms and leaning against his desk with a smug look on his face.

"I don't know sir," Harry answered quietly looking Raven's way confused

"Really. Clearly being famous isn't all that it's cracked up to be is it Mr. Potter," Severus smirked before continuing with the class

During the whole time of Harry's questioning Hermione had her hand raised waving frantically for his attention while Raven look up at the ceiling knowing what it was leading to.

"Clearly either Hermione or your daughter Raven knows sir. It's a pity not to ask either of them," Harry commented suddenly irritated over the insult that was given to him by Severus, Raven slapped her forehead as the noise echoed throughout the classroom over Harry's remark.

"Now you done it Harry," Raven whispered with a quiet groan

Severus glinted at Harry's comment before stroding towards them in a calm anger, "Put you hand down you silly girl!" Severus ordered to Hermione before pouncing on Harry

"For your information Mr. Potter, a Bezoar is a stone that can be found in the stomach of a mountain goat! The Acronite and Wormwood are the same plant also known by another name source, and is used for most potions, the Bezoar is a cure for most poisons…Well why aren't you all writing this down!" Severus yelled at the rest of the class at last before leaving the table.

"And Gryffindors Ten points will be takened from your house for your housemates cheek, Miss. Snape I want to see you after class is dismissed," Severus announced sitting down behind his desk.

"I'm really sorry Raven, I didn't mean to get you into trouble," Harry whispered minutes later

"It's alright Harry, it's not your fault it was bound to happen sometime today," Raven told him in assurance while they began their first potion assignment.

Now during the potion assignment the two worked together with no problems when Raven watched two Gryffindors not far from them foul their assignment up. An alarm went off inside her as she quickly grabbed Harry by his robes ducking under the table swiftly while Severus looked up from his desk noticing the scene suspiciously at his daughter

"KABOOM!"

Severus stood up quickly from the explosion from the lab table from two other first year Gryffindors sighing in irritation

"And we get our first foul up from…Mr. Finnegan and Mr. Longbottom! Perhaps next time you'll put the quills in after you add the powdered unicorn horns! Go to the infirmary immediately and be sure to tell Madam Pomfrey what the ingredients were!" Severus shouted at the two boys seeing them head out quickly.

"Ahem!" Severus cleared his throat getting Raven's attention after he cleaned the mess up seeing the two come out from under the table with Harry's eyes wide with shock and Raven Shaking from the explosion "as you two were," He muttered letting well enough alone after seeing the upset state from Raven.

"I specifically asked you to stay away from that boy!" Severus lectured to Raven after class was dismissed

Raven looked away from him with her arms crossed in sheer anger hearing him continue to yell at her for not listening to him.

"Raven are you listening to what I am saying to you young lady?" Severus demanded heated at her defiance

"I refuse to say anything to you for what you did to me last night!" Raven shouted masking her face

Severus sat back observing her facial features knowing that he had hurt her feelings from the outburst at the sorting feast.

"Raven look at me please," Severus requested in a calm manner seeing her turn his way with tears in her eyes. "Come here Raven, I'm sorry," Severus beckoned as she went to him putting her arms around him.

"That was mean dad, you promised me you wouldn't get upset if I was sorted in another house," Raven sniffled in his shoulder

"I know Raven, I never meant to hurt your feelings, but that boy, that Potter boy…"

"What did he do dad? Do you hate Harry?" Raven asked him suddenly

Severus let out a sigh, "No Raven I don't hate the boy. If you want to be friends with him, then it's fine, but I don't have to like it understand?" Severus questioned her

"Yes sir, but dad he's really nice to me, and he told Ron Weasely not to be mean to me, I don't like him he's so rude and he gripes a lot, and he's lazy…"

Severus let out a chuckle hearing Raven rant about Ron's attitude. "So definitely don't like this one Weasely then young lady?" Severus asked

"Mmm-Mmm. His attitude stinks," Raven answered seeing her father laugh warmly

"Well you spent your first night in Gryffindor tower what did you think about it?" Severus inquired knowing the answer already

"It was horrible! There was Maroon and gold everywhere! It's on the curtains, the sofas, the chairs, the blankets, the beds, the floors, it's everywhere!" Raven ranted doing arm gestures while Severus grinned over her actions

"Oh and I was called a Slytherin traitor by Malfoy…"

Severus looked at her in anger, "What! Mr. Malfoy called you a what?" Severus drilled

"He called me a Slytherin traitor dad. Can I Get even with him please? I know I promised not to prank anyone, but please let me do this," Raven begged him

"I'll let you do this, but if you get caught as well as anyone else involved, I will not help you out of trouble understood?" Severus questioned seeing her excitement

"Yes sir, dad sir! The Lord and Lady Hex is going to get even! Wahoo, bye dad see you after classes," Raven announced giving Severus a quick hug before leaving.

Severus watched her leave when it dawned on him on what she had just said

"Lord and Lady Hex? Raven hold on a minute…oh lord she has a title," Severus muttered then let out a small chuckle before getting ready for the next class

Author Notes: that's it for chapter 7 everyone chap 8 charms, transfiguration, and the first flying lesson enjoy the reading and bye for now


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Transfiguration, Charms lessons Oh my

Authors Notes: Thank you for sending me your reviews everyone! I was so happy to read them, that I am keeping my promise to everyone for this update. Also I had to go out and buy the first book to help me out here so now I can really get the story line going with more twists and turns from my own ideas, and added chapters so the story will be longer than just 17 chapters since there is a twin in my storyline.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series J.K. Rowling does (happily steps down from the witness stands from the courtroom) kidding, but only a few characters I own here from my added storyline

Chapter 8

Transfiguration

The last time we left off Raven gave Severus a shock by telling him her newly dubbed name that morning after potions class as Severus tried to stop her seeing her leave before chuckling, and getting ready for his next class.

Raven closed the classroom door finding Harry waiting outside with Hermione, and Ron.

"Harry, why are you all still here?" Raven asked her new best friend in surprise seeing him grin at her.

"Decided to wait for you Raven, oh is everything alright between you and your dad?" Harry inquired in concern

Raven smiled at his question, "Yeah we are now, and don't worry about him, he said it was ok if I stayed friends with you," she grinned before it dawned on her about the time

"Oh my goodness, we're going to be late for Transfiguration class! Hang on everyone for a second," Raven told them going back inside the classroom.

The three looked at each other confused, before seeing Raven come back out grinning

"Now what could possibly be important for us to wait longer Raven," Ron rolled his eyes rudely at her. Raven Shoved a rolled up parchment in his face

"This is Ron! It's an excuse for us being late for Professor McGonagall! I swear did a house elf drop you when you were a baby or were you found with gnomes in your family garden," Raven sneered at him while Harry burst into uncontrollable laughter from her remark, Hermione could only try to keep from giggling and trying to keep a serious look on her face seeing Ron's face turn three shades of red.

"Why you…"

"Oh calm down Ron, you started it so I finished it sheesh," Raven replied as they headed off to their next class.

They walked down the dungeons corridors following Raven until they seen her stop at a wall feeling for something.

"Raven what are you doing?" Hermione questioned clearly baffled over Raven's actions

"There is a passage here Hermione; we can take it all the way through to get to Transfiguration faster. Ah here it is everyone inside there's torches that will light up the way as we walk," Raven grinned after pressing in the catch that was in the wall slightly above her.

They went inside hearing cackling. "WHOOPEE! RAVEN! WHERE IS MY RAVEN AT?"

"Uh…"

"Easy Harry it's just Peeves looking for me that's all. He's one of my best friends, Peeves! I'm in the passage Peeves!" Raven called out hearing her voice echo ahead of them.

Suddenly before their eyes a poltergeist floated down to meet Raven shocking the other three that stood there with their mouths dropped open.

Harry looked at her, "You play with ghosts?" He asked with wide eyes

Raven snorted out a snigger, "He's not a ghost Harry he's a poltergeist, I've been playing with Peeves since I was three years old," Raven let out a giggle

Ron gulped shaking, "I've heard about him! H-He hates first years! He pranks them with…Oh no," Ron squeaked in fear seeing Raven give him an evil grin

A/N: AND IT'S TIME TO SAY GOODBYE TO ALL YOUR FAMILY… I had to say that part. Imagine if you will the look of sheer horror on one's face when they find out that the person's accomplice is no other a poltergeist that can make you wake up screaming from your nightmares? Well that is exactly the look Ron has right about now. Am I bad? Oh yeah

"Makes you want to be nicer to me from here on out huh Ron?" Raven sniggered before giving her attention to her floating friend

"Hello Peeves how was your summer?" Raven inquired as they continued to walk through the passage way to their next class while Harry and Hermione grinned over Ron's facial expression.

"Boring without my Raven," Peeves moaned sadly "Aww, I am so sorry to hear that Peeves, but you know I can't stay here during the summer that's the rules," Raven pointed out while a torch lit up each step of the way for the four first year students.

"But I missed my Raven. Raven play with me today?" Peeves inquired earnestly

"Sure I will Peeves, and so will Harry that is if he wants to," Raven answered with a question towards Harry.

Harry was at a loss for words, "Sure. It'll be a first, but yeah I'll hang out with you two," Harry answered

"Are you insane Harry, it's a poltergeist for Merlin's sake," Ron whispered in shock

"And your point is Ron? From what I see here, He acts like us only… he floats that's all," Harry told him

"Mental, they've gone mental," Ron uttered under his breath

"Don't like orb there, he mean," Peeves stated to Raven

"Hey! I resent that remark!" Ron yelled up at Peeves, then gulped seeing the two grin at him evilly

"Walk with an extra pair of eyes for your back Ron," Raven warned as they stopped at another wall

"Harry the catch is next to your foot, just step on it," Raven inform Harry pointing to the spot

Harry pressed his foot down watching the wall open up for them, "Cool! I think I'm going to enjoy being at Hogwarts," He grinned walking out of the passage with them

"Peeves, we'll see you on our free period, we have to go to class now bye," Raven waved at her poltergeist friend seeing him float away. They went a few feet more to a door opening it up seeing students already seated before going inside.

Raven noticed a cat sitting stiffly upon the desk watching them as well as Harry.

"Phew we made it, McGonagall isn't here yet thank goodness," Ron sighed hearing Raven click her tongue at him in irritation.

"What?" Ron asked her, "You are an idiot Ron Weasely," Raven simply said heading up to McGonagall's desk

"We have an excuse Professor McGonagall," Raven announced holding out the parchment toward the cat.

Ron looked at her weirdly, "She's gone mental on us Harry, first Peeves now this," Ron whispered in Harry's ear

Harry looked at the cat hearing him, "Uh I don't think so Ron," Harry replied watching the cat jump down onto the floor changing quickly before their very eyes

"Miss Granger, Miss Snape, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasely you're late," McGonagall told them sternly seeing Ron get over his shock

"That was bloody brilliant," Ron commented in awe

"Why thank you Mr. Weasely, but perhaps I should transfigure one of you four into a pocket watch to help you keep time," She lectured at the four

"We have a note Professor, I did get one from my dad," Raven informed her giving her a surprise while Draco Malfoy heard the comment looking up from his class assignment watching them in silence.

"Let's have it Miss Snape," McGonagall instructed taking the parchment reading quietly

"Well who would have thought that your father would issue an excuse out to four young Gryffindors like your selves Miss Snape. Very well then please take your seats and begin your assignment that is on the board," McGonagall told them smiling watching the Harry sit beside Raven on her left side while Draco glared at them in anger.

Raven sensed another set of eyes on her looking in his direction giving him his well known smirk back before she started her class assignment quietly

'How dare she give me my smirk! Getting an excuse from her father as well, the traitor,' Draco thought fuming turning his eyes from her to continue his work.

A/N: One thing to mention here is Draco expects Severus to favor him more than Raven. But little does he know that along the way in future chapters Severus will also favor Harry as well. It's my story and I'm sticking to it (Laughs over harmless joke)

Transfiguration class ended when the four had decided to split up having their first free period with Hermione and Ron going up to the tower while Raven and Harry sought out Peeves down in the dungeons to play a quick game of terror tag

Author: The game terror tag comes from one movie called the Worst witch. So I am giving the movie the credit here for the idea not to mention a disclaimer stating the fact that it isn't mine to begin with, I'm just using it for the storyline.

"What is Terror Tag by the way Raven?" Harry inquired confused

"Oh that's right you told me that you haven't known much about magic and wizardry games. Ok the game Terror Tag is like something what muggles call Hide-N-Seek, but it is only played by the Slytherins and it's different because everyone seeks another out to scare them. If the person screams that you scare, your team gets one point for it and vise versa. The exceeding points is fifty, the first team to reach fifty wins the game. Every year around Halloween the Slytherins first years and up splits up into two different teams to play the game down here in the dungeons no other houses plays it but Slytherin. Have you got it so far Harry?" Raven inquired after explaining the game and rules to him

"I think so, but we only have three here how are we going to play it?" Harry asked

"With the other Hogwarts ghosts Harry like Sir Nicholas, The Bloody Baron and so on," Raven grinned

"Oh man this should be good," Harry sniggered seeing the other ghosts appear

"Ah Harry so good for you to join our game here," Sir Nicholas greeted him warmly while he was greeted by the other ghosts as well.

"If you are finished shall I send out my cry to start your game?" The banshee portrait inquired getting their attention

"Yes!" Everyone answered taking off to hide laughing along with Harry and Raven.

Severus walked past the Slytherin entrance hearing the banshee cries, "And clearly Raven is playing Terror Tag again this year," Severus let out a smirk heading to his quarters to relax before his next class. He stopped swiftly seeing Raven dart past him while Harry followed her giggling along with her watching in amazement at the two playing as though they knew each other for years before he continued on going inside his quarters grinning.

"Perhaps the boy isn't as bad as I thought he would be," Severus muttered sitting down in his black leather chair.

He listened to the screams from the two hearing laughter while he sipped his coffee hearing them go past his door until the game was over seeing the time. "MMM time for her charms class, Raven most rustic subject," Severus muttered remembering a charm she tried on him when it singed his hair not to mention robes the year before.

Charms class (Where did Malfoy go?)

Harry made it to charms with Raven sitting in the front of the class while across the classroom Draco Malfoy sat in the front with his two goons glaring at the two watching them glare back before rolling their eyes at him simultaneously. Draco sat back in shock watching the similar features from the two look alikes when they decided to whisper to each other ignoring him once more.

"Professor Flitwick is the best charms professor Hogwarts has ever seen in centuries, he may be a small man, but don't let that fool you, he'll get you when you least expect it," Raven whispered to Harry

"Cool, I really want to learn from the best," Harry grinned

"You will Harry, you will," Raven grinned seeing the classroom door open just then

Professor Flitwick hobbled inside cheerily heading over to a huge stack of books while the students watched in amazement whispering. Harry noticed Raven smiling warmly over the short professor, "I take it that he's your favourite professor?" Harry inquired to her

"Yes, that and one of my best babysitters when I was younger," Raven sighed happily seeing Harry snigger

"Hey…"  
"I'm kidding Raven calm down…babysitter who watched who you or him…ouch," Harry giggled after Raven playfully slapped his arm lightly

The professor climbed up the stack of books standing on the top to survey his new first year class beaming with pride.

"Good morning class, I am professor Flitwick and your new Charms professor. I will be teaching you how wave your wands…woohoo!" Flitwick squeaked seeing Harry and Raven sitting next to each other in surprise. His eyes began to dance merrily seeing the sight.

"Professor Flitwick are you," Raven began

"Alright sir?" Harry finished the question getting the small professor's attention.

Flitwick quickly snapped out of his stupor from their simultaneous question

"Yes Mr. Potter and Miss Snape I'm fine. Now then where was I?" He inquired teasingly as the students giggled over his joke, Draco however watched with suspicion over the scene, 'Hmm he knows something about those two,' he thought before continuing to listen to Flitwick' squeaky voice teaching them some waves of the wand.

"Now that you have the waving down let us try a simple charm here to use we will try the quick invisibility charm which is called Invisius go on now give it a try," Flitwick instructed watching the class try the charm out

"Invisius," Harry and Raven gave out the charm at once seeing their chosen object disappear before them grinning victoriously. Flitwick beamed at their perfect first attempt

"Oh well done Mr. Potter and Miss. Snape see here everyone their objects has disappeared with no problems here. Five points each to Gryffindor," Flitwick announced seeing them grin at each other while Draco cursed under his breath heatedly being noticed by the two.

Flitwick continued to observe the class when the two started whispering to each other

"Shall we Lady Hex?" Harry inquired

"I agree Lord Hex," Raven sniggered quietly

They held their wands out Draco's way unnoticed sending out the charm under their breaths

A/N: ATTENTION! ATTENTION! IT'S TIME TO PLAY WHERE DID MALFOY GO TO, OUR VICTIM HERE IS NO OTHER THAN THE SLYTHERIN PRINCE DRACO MALFOY; STAND UP AND TAKE A BOW, THEN BRACE YOURSELF FERRET FACE

Draco Malfoy: "I Resent that Author!"

A/N: Oh Boohoo here's your crying towel now on with the story (Hides faces and giggles hysterically

Before their eyes Draco disappeared before being noticed missing by Flitwick

"Oh dear, Where did Mr. Malfoy go to?" Flitwick inquired not seeing the two snigger quietly before they sent out the counter charm bringing Draco back swiftly.

Draco return leaning back looking up in shock at the two who sat across the room from him, "Professor sir, it was Potter and Snape! They did it to me!" Draco yelled pointing at them

The two looked at Flitwick in innocence, "Professor how could we do something like that when we were busy practicing on making out objects invisible, They stated with their hands up in the air

"Mr. Malfoy Ten points from Slytherin for accusing two innocent students, now continue you assignment with the rest of the class!" Flitwick squeaked in anger at Draco while he looked at the two who smirked at him silently.

After class the two walked the corridors meeting up with Hermione and Ron once more getting stopped by Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the two look alikes with the weasel and a tag along. Thought you were funny in charms didn't you Snape, Potter," Draco sneered

Raven looked at him in glares unamused by him seeing Crabbe, and Goyle crack their knuckles at them. "What is that supposed to do Malfoy, scare me? Heh you best tell your gorillas to stay in line unless they want to snap back their hands looking like nubs," Raven sneered in return stepping past them while Harry, Hermione, and Ron laughed following her outside to the courtyard.

"Why you little…Come on you two let's go!" Draco ordered heading outside with the two over weight goons to the courtyard.

A/N: And the war begins between the three as we watch Draco walk outside to confront the twins

Draco stormed his way outside with Crabbe and Goyle stopping the four once more drawing attention from other students.

"You think your so tough don't you Snape? Well then maybe you need to learn a lesson here as well as Potter. I challenge your friend here to a wizards duel Snape," Draco seethed hearing whispers from those who heard him.

"Are you nutters or something Malfoy? You of all people here should know that dueling here at the school is against the rules!" Raven shouted in anger

"Scared Snape that your friend Potter there won't win?" Draco smirked

"From what I seen last night Malfoy you should be the one scared, not Harry and for your information if he decides to do this then I will be his second…" she noticed the fear in his eyes grinning evilly

"What's the matter Malfoy did I just struck something there or are you scared that we would whip you," Raven sneered getting no response from the blonde boy

"I thought so, next time you try to challenge someone, be a bit more prepared," Raven taunted hearing laughter erupt around them towards Draco's way as the four walked away from him.

"Raven dueling…" "Trust me, there isn't going to be a duel today I just caught Malfoy's bluff, now come on we promised to visit Hagrid," Raven intervened to Hermione heading to Hagrid's hut.

Homework Session, Great Hall

The four did their homework assignment after their classes together while listening to another first year trying out a charm waving his wand about. They looked up watching him.

"Ron, What is Seamus doing?" Harry questioned watching the scene.

"Trying to turn water into rum. He managed to turn water into tea when…"

Raven ducked under the table swiftly grabbing Harry, "Heads up!" Raven yelled out her warning getting everyone's attention

"KABOOM!" went an explosion "Argh!" Ron cried out waving his hands frantically at his robe while it was smoking

"SPLASH!" went water being thrown on him quickly while Ron sputtered in gasps hearing the students laugh at him pointing.

Raven came out from under the table with Harry glaring, "Seamus Finnegan! IF you can't wave your wand properly then your going to hurt someone!" Raven yelled

"Hey! What am I Invisible?" Ron questioned her

Raven looked his way, "What? Your still breathing aren't you? Then your fine now shut up," Raven sniggered

Ron went to grab her getting stopped by his twin brothers, "Can't let you do that Ron," They told him glaring at him in warning while the others students continued to laugh

Seamus shook where he sat as Raven grabbed his wand arm, "Oh relax Seamus I'm not going to hurt you, first of all your holding your wand to tight, and secondly you need to wave you wand with the gentlest ease not roughly like so, now say the charm as you wave then point at the goblet," Raven instructed to Seamus while everyone fell silent watching with interest.

Seamus waved his wand easily calling out the charm, then pointed the tip at the goblet.

Raven took the goblet just then, "Flint," She called handing it over to her Slytherin friend waiting.

Flint took a sip while everyone waited, then looked at her grinning, "Now that is the best rum I have ever tasted, Give this girl a cheer for teaching Finnegan how it's done," Flint hooted while the students cheered.

"Thanks Raven," Seamus replied in relief

"Your welcome Seamus," Raven grinned sitting back down beside Harry

They finished their homework talking about the days events on who was the best professor when an argument started between Raven and Ron.

"My dad is too one of the best Professors here Ron Weasely!" Raven screamed

"That's your opinion! I think Professor Quiroll is the best! Everyone here knows that your dad has been trying to get the dark arts position for years!" Ron shouted when an uproar started between him, Raven, and the Slytherins.

"Ronald Weasely, that is harsh!" Fred yelled

"Yeah, even I know that Snape is better than Quiroll!" George shouted

A/N: Can we say that Ron stuck his foot in his mouth?

"I'll scratch your eyes out!" Raven shouted struggling to get out of Flint and Etre' grasp for the red head

"Look Ron, Raven has been trying to be nice to you and you keep insulting her dad like he's…"

"He was a de…" "oops Ronikins" The twins uttered smacking their little brother on the back of his head

"Hey!" Ron yelled

"Don't even think about saying it Ron," His brothers warned him with glares

"Fine I won't, but I still think that…"

"Stuttering Quiroll isn't all what he seems to be Ron Weasely!" Raven blurted out shocking herself as well as the students

Flint looked at her, "Rave girl what do you mean?" He inquired

"I don't know. I can't even understand why I just said that Flint," Raven answered confused. Everyone hushed their selves seeing Quiroll walk inside going past them when Raven grabbed her forehead in pain

"Raven are you alright?" Harry inquired wincing slightly in pain his self, but kept quiet

"My head hurts Harry…"

"And exactly what is going on here?" everyone turned around seeing Severus present

"Umm… Professor Raven is in pain sir it's her head," Harry explained getting his attention

Severus looked down at him slightly before checking Raven, "Raven how bad does it feel and don't lie to me young lady," Severus questioned her

"Not too bad dad, It's gone now," Raven answered truthfully seeing him nod at her, "You let me know when it happens again young lady understand?" He pressed seeing her nod

Severus looked at the students, "may I suggest that you all finish your homework or I will personally report you to your houses. Slytherins you know that I will not tolerate laziness from either of you nor you Raven, And Mr. Potter since you are Raven's friend that goes for you as well since Your class assignment exceeds your answers. As you all were," Severus told them watching them sit back down quietly. He walked out minutes later when the commotion started up once more

If you say one more thing wrong about my dad again Ron Weasely, you'll be eating your teeth," Raven warned the red head before finishing her homework with Harry.

A/N: Alright I know I promised everyone the first flying lesson, so let's make this section above the first study session here I'd say at 11:00 a.m. since they have yet gotten their mail.

There heard screeches peering up at the ceiling, "Excellent! Mail is here," Ron grinned excitedly as many owls flew into the Great Hall with letters, packages, and newspapers of the Daily Prophet. The Weasely clan received their mail as well as the other students except for Harry and Raven.

Harry looked at her, "You don't get mail either?" He asked her

"Nope, Dad is my only relative, except for Grandma of course and she hasn't been feeling well for quite sometime," Raven explained grinning slightly

"Your missing her aren't you?" Harry inquired

Raven fidgeted in her seat before answering, "Yes, very much," She answered quietly before grinning once more at him.

They noticed Ron skipping the Daily Prophet he had gotten as well as letters, Harry took hold of the newspaper, "Do you mind if we look at this Ron?" Harry asked seeing Ron nod quietly taking the paper to read. They each took a section reading quietly when an article caught Harry's attention, "Raven there was a break in at the Gringotts bank!" Harry cried out being heard by Ron, and Hermione.

Raven looked over seeing the article, "What the bloody hell? It was the day me and dad went to get a withdrawal there," Raven commented

"You? Same here," Harry stated while they looked at each other. "Well come Harry what does it say?" Ron inquired wanting to hear about what the article said listening to Harry read it out loud:

GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST

Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown.

Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day.

"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon.

Harry raised his eyes up at them, "That's weird, Hagrid and I was at the vault they're speaking about," Harry informed the three seeing confused expressions on their faces.

"Harry are you sure it was that vault and not another one? I mean there is millions of vaults there," Raven replied with a question

"I'm positive Raven. There was nothing in that vault except for a small satchel, and Hagrid took it for Professor Dumbledore, There was a break-in however they didn't catch the person on account of a dragon scared him being in that area…what?" Harry asked Raven seeing her snigger

"I train those dragons Harry, well when there is a difficult one that is," Raven grinned

"I find that hard to belie…"

"She does Harry even I know that one. Bill my oldest brother is constantly raving over Raven's skill of dragon training, she learned that from my other brother Charlie," Ron verified rolling his eyes in annoyance.

Raven glared at him, "When they passed out manners in your family, did you mistake the line for the muggle chow line, because you seem to lack that general area," Raven sneered being heard by Ron's brothers as they hooted out laughing over the remark.

Ron started to lash back when Harry looked at him in warning shaking his head, "You did say it rudely Ron, now leave it," Harry told him then looked at Raven

"And could you stop it already? Don't stoop to his level Raven simply because he gets rude," Harry requested seeing Raven's mouth drop open

"Oh I see, I defend myself and I get a lecture about it, well don't worry about that Harry, I have had enough for one day," Raven stated putting her things in her book satchel and getting up to leave.

"Raven I didn't say it to be mean, what I meant was you don't have to stoop to Ron's level that's all," Harry stated stopping her quickly

"Then he needs to keep his mouth shut, because the next time I meant what I said he will be eating his own teeth," Raven told him calming down at last

"Only if I get to watch," Harry grinned cheering her up as she grinned at him

"Harry!" Ron cried out in shock, Harry only looked at him, "Well Ron stop trying to prove that your better than Raven," Harry simply said heading out with them to put their things away in their dorms before lunch.

During lunch rumors had spreaded that Raven spoke on Harry's behalf from Draco and his goons riling the two up as they looked at the platinum blonde boy seething not far from him.

"Uh Hey Malfoy, when did I ever speak on Harry's behalf on cowarding out on a duel?" Raven questioned in anger

"Oh come on Snape you know you did out in the court…"

"You just made a big mistake Malfoy! Consider your challenge accepted," Harry hissed at him

"And I am his second Malfoy, better find you a second very quick," Raven glared seeing Draco turn pale in the face before collecting his self.

"No problem Snape! Crabbe here is my second see you two at Midnight," Draco sneered turning away from them

"Yeah? Just be sure they have your measurements for a oak box," Raven hissed before finishing her lunch with Harry.

The first flying lesson

Outside in the courtyard The first years lined up in two lines waiting while holding school brooms for their flying lesson from their flying instructor Madam Hooch.

"Ah a great day for flying," Raven grinned on Harry's right side while he stood on her left grinning back at her. Hermione stood on Raven's right side while Ron got to stand on Harry's left side. Draco stood across the four in between his two goons sneering at them until Madam Hooch showed up walking up to them.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson, well what are you waiting for? Hold your hands out over your brooms like so, and cry out up! Go on now," Madam Hooch instructed going past each student

Harry and Raven held their hands out over their brooms, "UP!" They cried out simultaneously as their brooms flew up into their hands, Hermione looked over at them in complete shock.

"Well done MR. Potter, Miss Snape Ten points to Gryffindor," Hooch announced going past them when Draco's broom went into his hand next.

"Very good Mr. Malfoy five points to Slytherin," Hooch told him while he smirked

Hermione was having a difficult time with her broom being noticed by Raven, "Hermione it isn't like the books, you have to say it with feeling go on try it," Raven grinned watching Hermione try once more seeing the broom fly into her hand.

"Thanks Raven," Hermione grinned while Draco watched in anger, 'How dare she help that mudblood!' Draco thought heatedly when he seen her stick her tongue out at him leaning back in shock before rolling his eyes away from her.

Ron kept trying until… "WHACK!" the broom smacked Ron right in his face, he heard Raven and Harry burst into cackling laughter, "Oh shut up you two," Ron groaned in embarrassment from getting smacked while the Slytherins were also laughing until Hooch continued with the lesson.

"Next I want you to firmly grasp your brooms sitting down on them, hover for three seconds and land on my whistle. Ready, three, two, one…" she blew the whistle when Neville Longbottom's broom began to lose control taking off with the boy screaming in a frantic fit.

"Mr. Longbottom! Mr. Longbottom you come back this instant!" Hooch ordered while the students watched in bewilderment seeing the boy hit the wall of the castle several times, zoom continuously in zigzags before he got snagged by a torch hang by the back of his robe until it tore with him falling and hitting the ground.

The Gryffindors surrounded the boy hearing Hooch give out an order, "Out of my way!" Hooch instructed as they letted her through examining the boy when he cried out in pain

"Oh a broken wrist," Hooch informed him clicking her tongue in concern before steering him to the hospital wing

"None of you is to move understand while I take this boy to the hospital wing understand, you leave those brooms alone where they are or you'll be out on your ear out of Hogwarts before you can say quidditch," Hooch warned them taking Neville away with her.

Everyone whispered while Draco looked down at the ground finding Neville's Remembral that he had just gotten earlier that day from his grandmother picking it up.

He started sneering just then getting Harry's and Raven's attention, "Did you see his face the big lump?" he questioned his two goons while they sniggered

"Shut up Malfoy!" A girl named Parvati Patil snapped at him

A blonde girl named Pansy Parkinson stepped in, "Ohh! Sticking up for Longbottom?" She sneered, "Never thought you'd like fat little cry babies Patil," She added

Raven and Harry noticed the Remembral in Draco's hand their heads pointing in his direction before interfering into the spouting.

"Give that here Malfoy!" Harry and Raven yelled while everyone stopped to watch seeing Malfoy smile nastily at them

"Sure, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find it-how about-up a tree?" He sneered at the two hopping onto his broom taking off up into the sky

"Come on and get it Potter, Snape!" He yelled waving it in front of him

Harry and Raven grabbed their brooms when Hermione tried to reason with them

"You heard what Madam Hooch said you two! No, you'll get us all into trouble…what idiots!" Hermione sighed in defeat watching the two not paying attention to her reasoning going after Malfoy and hovering in front of him.

"Malfoy I knew you was faking that you couldn't fly, if your father was anything like mine…Harry he can fly too! My dad taught me how so did his! I'm right aren't I Malfoy," Raven seethed with her eyes flashing in anger

"Well give Snape here a galleon for guessing it correctly here," Draco gave out a nasty laugh

"Give it here Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom!" Harry shouted in warning after trying to grab for the Remembral when Draco dodged him swiftly

"Oh yeah? Catch it if you can then Potter," Malfoy sneered throwing it at a great distance while they watched then seen Malfoy take off with speed

"Harry you get the Remembral I can catch him before you can say Slytherin rules," Raven volunteered seeing Harry grin nodding and taking off after the Remembral in speed.

Draco laughed flying around with Raven on his tail, "Aw! Poor Potter and Snape can't even catch a Remembral and me too…What? Hey! Alright you want to play Snape then we'll play," Draco sneered at her grinning evilly as he sped up while inside McGonagall's office, Professor McGonagall had just looked out the window seeing Harry catch the Remembral standing up in shock, then seen Raven catch Draco at a great speed and quick cunning seeing the blonde boy fume while he was being dragged back down to the ground.

"Amazing," McGonagall simply said leaving her office in quick stride to the courtyard

"I said let go Snape!" Draco yelled heated after getting caught when they landed on the ground with Harry following behind landing as well.

The Gryffindors and Slytherins cheered at the two patting them on the backs while Draco fumed with his arms crossed then seen McGonagall come up to them

"HARRY POTTER! RAVEN SNAPE!"

They turned around with their hearts pounding, "Never-in my time at Hogwarts-how dare you two-might have broken your necks…"

"It wasn't their fault professor…"

"Be quiet Miss Patil…"

"But Malfoy…"

"That's enough Mr. Weasely. Potter, Snape follow me now," McGonagall ordered them sternly

They looked at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle's triumphant faces as they left, walking numbly with Professor McGonagall towards the castle. They walked up the front steps, up the marble staircase inside, and still Professor McGonagall had not said one word to them both when they stopped in front of a classroom.

"You two wait here," She simply said walking inside when Severus walked up to them just then

"Raven why aren't you at you flying class?" He inquired when McGonagall walked out with another student who was older

"Severus. Raven I already know that you know Mr. Wood, Harry Potter this is Oliver Wood, Wood I have found you a new seeker and a new catcher," McGonagall announced seeing Raven's eyes go wide in surprise

"What?" Severus demanded in question looking at the two who stood before them both in shock and confusion

"Professor they're only first years.."

"Oh I know that Wood, but I seen them both in action myself and I assure you they are perfect for the position for you quidditch team," McGonagall assured him

"Raven certainly will not be playing…" Severus stopped seeing Raven expect him to say no

"Severus?" McGonagall inquired in bafflement over his voice trailing off

"Are you sure that it was Raven that you have seen?" He inquired at last

"Oh yes, caught Mr. Malfoy in mid-air, the boy was fuming in anger over being caught. And Mr. Potter here caught a Remembral in less than ten seconds flat," She answered seeing Severus hide his expression of being impressed

Severus looked down at Raven, "You do know the rules of quidditch and the risks?" He questioned "Yes sir," Raven answered him

"She has my permission then Minerva, Raven good luck and I mean that," Severus told her walking away, "See you after class Raven," He added continuing down the corridor.

Raven sighed in relief, then looked at Wood who stood there grinning at the two, "To make it fair I will need you both to try out of course, but I will take Professor McGonagall's word for it, Raven you know all about the game so you won't be a problem with the rules, Harry however I will need to explain it to him. I'll let you both know what time to meet me on the quidditch field," Oliver Wood announced to them before heading back into his class. They looked at their head house seeing her smile at them both

"Perhaps we can win that cup this year, well come along you two we have to get you fitted for your uniforms," McGonagall told them leading them to her office while they followed her grinning.

Author: And that is it for chapter 8 people. See you in chapter 9 we'll start off where we left off here bye for now.


	9. Chapter 9Wizards duel

Chapter 9 Wizards Duel

What happened to your face Malfoy?)

Author: Well this is it everyone, your next update here. Again thank you for sending me your reviews, however I understand that some of you are very busy with school, college, etc. Now that we are slowly approaching the revealing of the two, this is where the twists and turns will hopefully get better. Ah I am loving this storyline sits back grinning over next set of pranks and getting even. Well enough of my ramblings on with the story have fun reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter J.K. Rowlings does (leaves the courtroom a free person)

Chapter 9

The last time we left off Harry followed Professor McGonagall with Raven to Professor McGonagall's office for their measurements taken for their quidditch uniforms.

An hour later Severus paced the floors inside Dumbledore's office while McGonagall and Dumbledore watched him, grinning over his protectiveness of the two.

A/N: Yes everyone this is where Severus begins to start caring about Harry's well being here… (Reaches for a tissue to dab her teary eyes; Joking on with the story)

"Are you having second thoughts Severus over Raven being on the Gryffindor team?" McGonagall inquired sitting in front of Dumbledore's desk in a comfortable chair watching Severus peer out the window.

He whirled around at the two, "Yes I am! Blast this no interfering thing! You know as well as I do what the dangers are playing that sport! Mr. Potter included! Putting them both out there would be free target on them both!" Severus lectured while clinched his left hand into a tight fist while Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall noticed quietly. "She has gotten closer to the boy more than we had expected," Severus informed the two listening and watching his fustration. "Now Severus you knew that this had to happen," McGonagall reminded the potions master as he sighed in irritation.

"Perhaps this would be a good time to discuss about buying them both brooms since using the school brooms are against the rules?" Dumbledore suggested leaving his office to give them some privacy for the discussion.

The two professors remained silent for the moment after the head master left his office.

"So Severus about Raven's broom, will you be finding the time to purchase her one or shall the rest of the staff pull in an collection for her..."

"Minerva! you know perfectly well that my family is not poor! I'll buy her a broom!" Severus huffed with peircing eyes.

"Well! That got you to fight back, about time Severus. I was getting a bit worried about you not getting such short tempered with me," McGonagall teased with a smile

Severus rolled his eyes masking his face well, " I don't take charity and neither does Raven. I have taught her to earn her way in this wizarding world on her own accord, and I still wouldn't give you the time of day as a mother hen to the girl," He replied masking a smirky grin from the woman

"And all this time I thought I was," McGonagall teased lightly seeing him look at her smirking

"I could have turned you into an old stuffed sofa when I had the chance to," Severus smirked

"Severus! Such a compliment indeed," She giggled lightly before they became serious once more

"caught Mr. Malfoy? I know Lucius well he would have taught the boy to fly with top speed," Severus stated in question

"Oh yes Severus she did, and dragged the boy back down flying one handed. You did have Hooch teach her well during the summers here before school terms began, I'd say it payed off quite well," McGonagall verified

"When does Raven need the broom, I can work a free time sometime next week," Severus sighed looking out the window once more

"Next week should be fine Severus, I'm getting Mr. Potter a Nimbus 2000. May I suggest that you purchase Raven one as well? I hear that they are the fastest broom around in the wizarding world," McGonagall suggested, Severus turned around once more nodding in agreement before leaving the headmasters office.

5 P.M. Dinner time Great Hall

Everyone was present inside the Great Hall for dinner that evening whether it be staff or student alike. The talk about the days flying lesson event had become the number one topic on every students lips from Gryffindor to Slytherin, not one house had missed the news from the first year students who rambled on like it was a new selling sensation. Harry sat across the Slytherin table from Raven filling their plates full of their favorite foods while the Slytherins looked their way grinning at them, then looked over at Draco Malfoy sniggering about him being caught and dragged to the ground quietly...his first day of classes was not going well with him at all from the two.

The two look alikes whispered among themselves about the wizards duel being heard by Flint and Etre.

"So how do we get out of the tower after curfew Raven?" Harry inquired to the girl across from him

"We wait until everyone is in bed asleep, then we sneak out down to the trophy room Harry, that's where the duel will be at tonight," Raven answered seeing Harry nod grinning

"Sounds good to me, Ron wants to come along with us," Harry agreed Raven let out a snort

"Ron is always wanting to come along Harry, he'll get us caught if he tags along," Raven stated

"Raven come on now, let him come too, besides he promised that he wouldn't get caught," Harry urged to her hearing her sigh

"Fine he can come, but if he gets caught, he's taking one down on his own Harry," Raven reluctantly agreed in defeat

"Just watch your backs with Malfoy you two, his dad has taught him to attack when you least expect it," Flint warned them as his eyes went to Draco's way swiftly and back to them, Raven sniggered

"So did my dad, so I'd say it would be fair," Raven grinned evilly. Harry sniggered, "you do everything don't you Raven," he grinned seeing her look in thought while lifting up his fork holding peas on it

"...Yes I do Harry...EEP!" Raven squealed after Harry flung a fork full of peas at her hitting her face, and hair.

.Raven picked up her fork full of peas flinging back hitting him in the face next as several peas splattered onto his glasses.

Flint sniggered leaning back watching the two with Etre seeing Harry take his glasses off quietly, sitting them down, he heard Raven cackle over seeing the splatter

Up at the teacher's tables Severus heard the laughter stopping in the middle of him putting his fork up to his mouth, his eyes slowly raised towards the two look alikes while he straightened up observing the scene.

"Funny Raven, really funny you got my glasses," Harry imitated a dying voice. She continued to laugh

Harry picked up a dish of mashed potatoes grinning "Raven your plate is a little low there," He lied to her

"SPLAT!" Harry smashed the mashed potatoes in Raven's face getting everyone's attention looking their way seeing Raven's face covered in mashed potatoes.

Severus sat his fork down on his plate watching along with the rest of the staff who were trying their best to keep from laughing. Raven took her hands wiping off at least ¼ of the mashed potatoes from her face, and then looked at Harry as she slowly stood up on her feet. The Slytherins busted into hysterical laughter over the two's antics. "Alright, Ok two can play this games Harry," Raven grinned evilly reaching for a huge dish of carrots holding it in her hands.

Harry stood up with wide eyes, "Now Raven, wait a second…"

"FOOD FIGHT!" Raven boomed out throwing carrots at the raven haired boy laughing along with him as he reached for a dish of broccoli throwing some at her in return going around the Slytherin table, dodging, ducking, and moving swiftly while it hit the students instead.

"Mr. Potter! Miss Snape! Contain yourselves this instant…" "Splat!" food hit McGonagall right between the eyes as the two went past getting her next. Dumbledore had his chair turned around with his back against the two laughing merrily over their harmless fun after seeing the deputy Headmistress get hit.

Harry ran behind the teacher's table standing behind Severus while Raven grabbed their gravy bowel finding away to get him when Severus intervened, "Throw that and be prepared for detention young lady," Severus warned not seeing Harry make faces at her behind him. Raven looked at Severus, then at Harry, and threw the gravy… "Sploosh"

Severus had suddenly became a casualty of the food war, drumming his fingers on the table watching the two take off continuing their war.

The food fight continued between the two, when suddenly before the staff member's eyes like a domino effect, the other students started throwing food at each other as well creating a multi chaos between all four houses. Draco hid under the table with wide eyes like a hidden prey being hunted down watching the commotion until:

"Mr. Potter! Raven!" Severus boomed out making the two stop looking at him with Draco in between, "Splat, splat!" "Argh!" Draco yelled getting hit from the last of their food fight hearing cackles of laughter from the students.

"MY OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!" Severus roared with a gravy covered face seeing them snigger at his appearance leaving to his office.

"Causing chaos among the other students! Having a food fight inside the Great Hall! Not to mention hitting me and McGonagall…" He stopped briefly to keep from busting into laughter before he continued on.

Harry snigger with Raven seeing gravy drip onto his desk listening to his lecture, "Gryffindors! You two are lucky that you are not in my house! You both would be in far worse trouble than you are now! However you are not in my house and you both will face the head of your house…and make sure…next time…you smack her with the gravy and not me understand?" Severus questioned after he could not contain his self no longer laughing while the two looked at each other in shock before looking back wearily

"Uh dad…" "Smacked her between the eyes!" Severus laughed while Raven quietly mouthed the word "ok" to Harry getting the creeps.

"Professor sir, may we go now?" Harry inquired squirming in his seat seeing him nod waving them out of his office. They walked out closing the door when Severus contained his self swiftly with a smirk, "And they say I can't scare my own daughter," Severus muttered leaving to get cleaned up.

A/N: Ok so I got a bit carried away here, but it was the only way to put a scare into the twins seeing Severus laugh

12 a.m. wizards duel

Raven met up with Harry after the rest of their house went to bed at the stairs going the rest of the way down to the common room to slip out, they got no further than the fireplace seeing Ron waiting there for them, however he wasn't alone.

"Oh no," Harry groaned seeing Hermione look at them tapping her foot "Ahem, Hermione…"

"Don't you Hermione me Raven Snape, I should tell your father about you sneaking out for a wizards duel, and I should tell your brother Percy on you Ron, Harry you should now better…"

"Be quiet Hermione!" Raven cried out shocking the two boys as they stepped back, their heads turning from one to another

"Raven your going to get us all into trouble…" "You don't coward out on a duel it isn't done…" "So that makes you in the right to stoop to Malfoy's level…" "No, but I'm not about to let someone tell me what to do like you Hermione Granger!" Raven stated heatedly ending that argument hands down.

Ron tapped Raven on the shoulder, "How about a go with my mum Raven she's always…"

"Protecting her family Ron Weasely!" Raven lectured in anger "Hey! You just said…"

"It's different when it is a parent Ron! Now come on…oh no you don't Hermione your coming so we can make sure you keep your mouth shut," Raven told her dorm mate hearing the boys start to protest

"You two don't have a say, now hush and come on," Raven stated to them heading out quietly with them following behind while Hermione continued to try to reason with the three annoying them.

They stepped out of the entrance finding one Neville Longbottom curled in a ball asleep in front of the entrance Tiptoeing around him when Hermione woke the boy up.

"Wha? Oh thank gods someone opened the…" "thud" "Entrance. Why me?" Neville whimpered out loud, Raven rolled her eyes in irritation from the nagging and the whining until she couldn't take it no more.

"SHUT UP! Be quiet! Not one word, seal your lips!" she warned Hermione and Neville. "I just want to go to bed Raven," Neville whined "See? Even Neville has brains enough not to go for a wizards duel…" "Wizards duel? I'm not missing this bed can wait," Neville grinned going past the other four who looked at each other, then shrugged their shoulders following suit.

They were a few feet from the trophy room when they seen Filch hanging about with Mrs. Norris. "Oh man, not now Filch go get a whiskey or something," Raven whispered quietly

"How do we get past Filch?" Harry asked her quietly "Looks like Malfoy set us up," Ron muttered hiding with Hermione and Neville on one side of a pillar while Harry and Raven hid on the other side

"Ron your…" "Right. He's right Harry Malfoy must have tipped Filch off by telling him that there would be a duel here tonight," Raven spoke in low key

"Why that no good Reject…" "Whoopee! Filch wears yellow knickers!"

Ron looked Harry's and Raven's way as they heard Peeves bellow out not far from them

"He's going to get us caught," Ron whispered in fear "Shut up Ron, Raven can you get Peeves to help us out here?" Harry asked quietly, "Most of the time Harry, however right now, Peeves is in a certain mood right about now…"

"Why is my Raven up out of bed with other firsties?" Peeves asked a bit loudly being heard by Filch, "Peeves! Is someone there?" Filch questioned the poltergeist as he started to walk their way

"Peeves, please we need a diversion, don't snake us out," Raven whispered, Peeves did a swirl in front of them, "Say please," Peeves requested setting Ron off "Please you dumb puff of smoke…oh no," Ron squeaked in fear

"FIRSTIES! FIRSTIES OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed out "Where? Where Peeves?" Filch drilled looking around

"Peeves, please? My poltergeist friend…" "Uh uh…" Raven caught on grinning evilly over what Peeves meant, "Peeves I dare you to steer Filch and Mrs. Norris away," Raven sniggered quietly

"What?" Harry pressed confused "Huh?" Ron, Hermione, and Neville asked dumbfoundedly

"I know where the firsties are, must say please," Peeves howled out while Raven almost doubled over in sniggers

"I will not say please! I take care of the school now where are they!" Filch demanded

"Shant say nothing if you shant say please!" Peeves cackled taking off past Filch steering him away from them.

The three looked at her in shock, "How did…", "I said Peeves was in a mood. He was in the mood to taunt Filch," Raven giggled seeing Harry grin at her

"Oh man," Harry sniggered as they took off back to the tower in a run up the staircase

"There's a shortcut up on the third floor…" Hermione stopped in her tracks just then.

"We're not supposed to go there, it's forbidden," Hermione interjected seeing the four argue reasoning with her when the staircase began to move on them

"Great, hang on everyone, remember they move every three minutes, Hermione you aren't going to have a choice here in the matter now, you have to come with us or Filch will find you here!" Raven told the bushy haired girl sternly seeing the staircase stop moving. She scrambled off with Harry, Ron, and Neville.

"Hermione please come on, you don't have a choice," She reasoned trying to keep the girl from getting into trouble

"Peeves!" "Hermione!" all four yelled seeing her huff up the staircase in reluctance before it moved once more

"Phew, come on this way," Raven urged leading the way down the corridor, "Meow!"

"Bloody hell Filches cat!" Ron cried out as they changed direction swiftly. Ron ran past them, "Ron! That's the wrong way!" Raven called out catching up with him to a locked door.

"Open it Raven," Ron urged "That's not the way…"

They heard Filch chase Peeves getting closer to them while Ron struggled with the door

"It's locked," He grunted getting shoved swiftly by them "Oh move over, Alohamora," Raved muttered the charm out loudly

They ran inside swiftly closing the door, "Alohamora?" Ron questioned Raven in surprise, "Standard book of spells!" Raven, Harry, and Hermione told him making him gulp while Neville kept quiet looking up over their heads eyes going as big as round saucers

Author: And now folks we meet that most lovable, huggable, three headed dog fluffy

"R-R…H-H, H-H, R-R…" "What?" Harry, Raven, Ron, and Hermione demanded Neville seeing the pudgy boy shake in his slippers

Harry followed Neville's gaze, "UH I know why it's been forbidden here!" Harry cried out with wide eyes as Raven's gaze followed suit

"And with good reason!" She shook in fear, Hermione and Ron Turned around looking up with the other three. They soon came face to face with the dog shaking where they stood

"AARRGGHH!" All five first years screamed in horror dodging the three headed dog while it chased them back out the door fighting to get out after them. They managed to lock it back up after a good five minute struggle.

"That was close," Harry panted catching his breath

"Mmmhmm," Ron, Hermione, and Neville moaned in agreement

"I swear it was never there before," Raven blurted out as they turned her way

"I don't believe you Raven," Ron glared

"What did you just say to me Ron?" Raven demanded ready to give him a punch

The two started arguing until Harry stepped in between them

"Enough, Ron Raven has stayed here before she started the look on her face clearly states that she's telling us the truth, now apologize to her," Harry warned

Ron sighed in defeat, "I'm sorry Raven," He grumbled out

"Come on Raven which way is it?" Harry asked at last

"It's this way Harry, Ron went the wrong way," Raven informed him glaring at the red head seeing him blush in embarrassment from being shown that she was right.

They made it to he tower going inside with Neville who was grateful for making it alive heading to the boys dorm for bed. Hermione crossed her arms heading up next

"May I suggest that next time listen before it gets us into more trouble or worse expelled," Hermione lectured the three

"When you stop with the nagging Hermione Granger," Raven told her standing her ground watching her huff up the stairs in anger

Ron told them good night heading up next leaving the two alone, they busted into sniggers, "Can't believe Peeves said that about Filch," Harry laughed

"Yeah, well I was telling the truth, that dog wasn't there before, we better go to bed Harry good night," Raven announced heading upstairs

"Raven, I believe you. Goodnight," Harry grinned seeing her look back and smiled at him before heading into their dorms for the night.

The Bludger incident (poor Malfoy)

The next morning Harry and Raven was met up with Oliver Wood in the corridor. Draco seen the two hiding not far from them listening in on their conversation finding out about their tryout. Draco heard what time they were to meet Wood on the quidditch pitch before he seen the three separate thinking, when an idea came to him grinning evilly as he walked away.

That afternoon after lunch they met up with Wood on the pitch while Draco slipped into the stands spying on them

A/N: Now its time to WHACK THE FERRET! Our next contestants comes from Lily and James Potter here they are Harry and Hally Potter (A.K.A Raven Snape) pick up the Bludger and take your aim at him

Harry noticed a trunk on the ground before them, "What's this?" He asked pointing at the trunk

"Those Harry are the game balls. There's three, Bludgers, a Quaffle, and a snitch," Raven answered

Oliver explained the rules to Harry about the position of the team members while Raven listened when she noticed Malfoy present in the stands

"Hey! He's not supposed to be here!" Raven cried out getting their attention as they noticed him as well

"Why that no good…"

"Just leave it you two, any way he can't hurt anything here," Oliver Wood told them taking out a Bludger and giving them each a beater club.

Raven got an idea with Harry then, "Hey Harry I'll bet you five galleons that I get Malfoy first before you," Raven wagered grinning

"Bet you five that I will first," Harry accepted, Oliver looked at them confused when they told him what they had in mind.

"That is cruel, heartless, and sneaky…I'm in as long as I get to observe who the winner will be of course," Oliver volunteered throwing the Bludger into the air and hitting it with a beater.

It started to return, "It's coming back you two," Oliver informed them "I'm first," Harry announced taking a swing at the Bludger "Crack!" The Bludger went to the right missing Malfoy by an inch. "Shoot! I missed," Harry sighed when it started to come back

"Here it comes!" Oliver called out, "My turn next," Raven grinned taking a swing next, "Crack!" It missed Malfoy by an inch once more going to the left of him. "Darn I missed too," Raven stated watching Malfoy bust into laughter at the two when they looked at each other.

"Together?" Harry asked, "Together," Raven agreed as they both took a swing at once "CRACK!" The Bludger went straight just as Draco looked up from laughing, "Uh oh…"

"WHACK", "THUD!" Draco flew out of the stands and onto the pitch out cold being seen by Madam Hooch.

Hooch apparated a stretcher under Draco's unconscious body while she gave him a lecture, "May that be a lesson Mr. Malfoy on spying on another houses team, twenty points from Slytherin!" Hooch yelled being heard by them, "SCORE!" Harry and Raven cackled high fiving each other happily.

Dinner came when the talk about Malfoy soon became the nights main event. Harry listened with Raven when Severus stopped in front of them seeing them laugh

"Ah Mr. Potter and Raven just the two I have come to see. You two have a punishment coming and since Mr. Malfoy is in the hospital wing for the rest of the week, your punishment will be to give him his homework from all of his classes," Severus informed them seeing their mouths drop open

"Dad that's not fair. He was spying out on the pitch, we was having our tryouts when that happened," Raven pointed out

"Yeah, and you can't give us a punishment since we're not in your house," Harry reminded him

"No, But I can Mr. Potter and I agree with Severus here, yours and Raven's punishment will be to give Mr. Malfoy his homework, now off you two go," McGonagall told them seeing them grumble getting up

"No wands you two, hand them here you'll get them back when you return," Severus told them

They handed him their wands before leaving for the hospital wing, when they reached their destination, they walked in finding Pomfrey coming toward them

"We here to give Malfoy his home work," They informed her in unison being shown to where he was. They stopped at the foot of the bed seeing the huge bruise on his face leading down to his shoulder.

Draco woke up seeing them at the foot of his bed growling at them, "Malfoy stop growling, you sound like a dog," Harry sniggered

"When I get out of here you two will get what is coming to you…"

"Your not in the position to threaten us Malfoy," Harry sneered

"Now be good or you don't get a treat," Raven grinned evilly hearing him growl once more at them

"We came to give you your homework Malfoy, My dad volunteered us to do it," Raven stated

"Besides we can always wait until you come out of here," Harry commented

Draco gulped in fear, "You don't scare me you two," He told them seeing them glare

"I believe your lying Malfoy," Raven caught his bluff

"Why are you messing with me now?" Draco whimpered in fear

"Let's see why are we messing with you," Harry thought loudly

"I know, it's because we hate you," Raven sneered as they dropped his homework by his feet

"See you tomorrow Malfoy," Harry told him as Raven roughly patted Draco on the shoulder "Yeah, see you tomorrow, maybe if your good we'll give you a bone," Raven told the blonde as the two walked out arm in arm happily.

A/N: That's it for Chapter 9 see ya in chapter 10 when things start to heat up bye for now. How do like it so far?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Auth: Sorry for the delay everyone, but I had tried to put out my update last month, but I am having problems with my word doc. so I now have to use my word pad instead so please forgive me on this and bare with me here.

Disclaimer: No I do not own the Harry Potter series J.K Rowlings does.

Chapter 10

The last time we left off Harry, and Raven walked out of the hospital wing arm in arm happily.

They returned to the Great Hall recieving their wands back from both Professors before taking their seats at their house table beside the Weasely twins Fred, and George.

"So...how did the target look?" Fred sniggered along with George

"like the Hogwarts train hit him instead," Raven bursted into an helarious laugh with Harry.

"Yeah, he's starting to sound like a dog as well," Harry cackled

Hermione got up moving down the table slightly, "You two are completely hopeless, and you two aren't helping with their pranks," She lectured sitting down beside Percy. The four looked at her, then each other before they roared into laughter once more.

After they had their fill, all the students went to their houses conversing while stating their goodbyes for the night.

The next morning Raven got up at the same time as Hermione seeing her walk past her in silence, Raven sighed quietly.

"Hermione wait," she called seeing the bushy haired girl turn to look at her

"I'm sorry for what I said the other night to you, but you do need to loosen up just a bit," Raven apologized to her

Hermione raised her eyebrows up slightly in surprise, "Apology accepted Raven. You think I need to loosen up?" She enquired

"Oh yeah definately," Raven answered with a grin leaving with her to the girls showers.

Meanwhile Harry was having a heck of a time getting Ron up to get ready for class.

"Ron! Get up now or we'll be late!" He seethed Ron turned over to his left side

"Five more minutes mum Please," Ron mumbled riling Harry up to where he stormed out of the dorm disgusted.

Raven seen Harry's face, "Morning Harry...where's Ron?" She asked

"Still sleeping in his bed...five more minutes mum please," Harry grumbled

Raven heard his words, anger began to stir inside her, "Be right back," She simply said heading to the girl's dorms.

Minutes later they seen her heading up to the boys dorms carrying her wizards disk player.

"Raven where are you going? And what are you going to do?" Hermione asked wearily

"I'm going to cure Ron once and for all...care to witness this one you two?" She asked grinning evilly

The two looked at each other before scrambling up the stairs following her in interest.

A/N: Now it's time to play rumble, jump and shake the bed! Our next contestant is no other than Raven Snape (Applauses for her girl)

Raven opened her disk player putting in one of her disks, then closed it setting it down in front of Harry. Next she walked over to Ron's bed muttering a charm on it then binded Ron's Wrists and legs to the bed to where he couldn't get up nor get hurt. Finally she stood next to Harry bending to turn her player on full blast.

Harry watched in amazment with Hermione hearing the music start while watching the bed..."Rumble, rumble, rumble"

Ron opened his eyes just then still half asleep,"Huh?"He mumbled confused, suddenly the bed jumped across the floor as though it was playing the game of muggle leap frog to the other side of the dorm room keeping in time with the music. Harry sniggered with Hermione before they both lost control bursting into laughter seeing Ron struggle.

"Help! Help me! Raven Snape I'll get you for this!" Ron wailed as the bed stood up on one leg swirling around facing the other way before jumping once more.

The noise carried its way downstairs being heard by several Gryffindors, a few boys ran up along with Fred and George seeing everything cackling at the funny sight.

"Are we ready to get up yet Ron or shall I continue?" Raven questioned looking at her nails without a care

"When I get out of this mess you are so dead!" Ron shouted in anger at her...big mistake.

"Hmm...perhaps five more seconds should do it then I think," She sneered at him letting the prank continue on creating an audience of several more boys hearing cheers and laughter flow around them.

"I'm gonna...urp...be sick," Ron wailed face turning green from the jumping, rumbling and swirling.

"Now I'll ask again, are ready to get up yet?" Raven drilled with a stone face

"Yes! Yes, just please let me go," Ron wailed surrendering at last.

Raven ended the charms seeing Ron leap from the bed hold his mouth running to the boys washroom.

"You have five minutes Ron," Harry called laughing with tears in his eyes as the three headed back downstairs.

"Want som eggs Ron?" Raven questioned innocently seeing Ron grab his stomach in revulsion

"Uh no thanks, I'll just have dry toast and juice," Ron answered still a bit green in the face

Harry sniggered in his juice goblet from Ron's comment, Fred and George watched the two's actions

"It's right in front of everone and they haven't noticed not once," Fred commented in shock

"I know, I mean it's like HELLO CAN YOU SEE IT," George stated when Padma and Pavarti Patil walked past them

"We have," They spoke at once in low key. The two looked at each other then sniggered looking at them as they sat down at their table grinning.

Harry looked at his schedule, "it says that we have Professor Binns first with the Slytherins," He commented getting Raven's attention

"Great its naps all around...hey Ron you got it made then," Raven teased seeing Ron blush as everyone laughed at the harmless joke.

After breakfast they walked to class when Raven stopped Harry for a minute

"Harry want to spend the weekend with me at dad's quarters? He won't mind," Raven offered

Harry was reluctant at first until..."I can play chess with Harry this weekend," They heard Ron tell Neville Longbottom, Raven seen Harry gag on the comment before looking back at her

"Sure, I'm in Raven," Harry grinned cheering her up as they walked into the classroom together.

A/N:Now for most of you who does read my story here, yes Snape hates Harry, but that will soon change in my storyline here.

After class was over everyone left rubbing their eyes including the tow look alikes in unison.

"Man Raven you wer'ent kidding," Harry yawned stretching his arms at the same time Raven did

"yep...hey you know what? that nap just gave me an idea on the prank for Malfoy Harry, Listen," Raven replied whispering in his ear. Harry sniggered listening

"Oh that sounds like a perfect idea Raven," Harry agreed as they went to seek out Fred and George Weasely letting them know their plans.

Author: Well everyone that is it for Chapter 10 see ya in chap 11 bye for now.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Authors Notes: Hello again readers, since I do have a free time today...here is my latest update for everyone here.

Disclaimer: No I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowlings does (leaves the witness stand with a smile on her face)

Chapter 11

The last we left off the Weasely twins were observing the two look alikes while the Patil sisters walked past confirming their guess, we also left off where their first class had ended with the first year students rubbing their eyes waking up from the boring lecture they had recieved.

Hogwarts 10 a.m. First free period

During their free time Raven gave Harry a personal tour of the castle showing him many passages throughout the entire school explaining where each one leads to while they stopped in front of a statue by the trophy room.

"Now there is one Harry exactly in front of where we are standing, the statue is the entrance way, but only Fred and George goes through there. They made me promise them not to go through until I was old enough, but that was two years ago," Raven ranted on to the Raven haired boy.

Harry looked at the statue curiously, "So basically it leads to?" He asked in wonder

"I don't know they wouldn't say Harry...speaking of which look who's coming through," Raven pointed as they seen the two Weasely twins slip through the entrance with their arms full of sweets.

"Oh bloody hell..." "Hey! Pay the penalty boys come on now...uh, uh, uh! I see those chocolate frogs you two," Raven grinned while Harry sniggered beside her.

"Aw come on now Lady Hex, you won't snitch us out will you?" They asked her simultaneously

"Mmm...I'll stay quiet boys. I was only kidding around," Raven gave out a giggle watching the two look at each other before going up to her tickling her sides.

Raven squealed out in laughter before collecting herself quickly, "That was a sneaky attack you two," she grinned at them

"Here you two a box each. From your dad Raven, he pretty much letted us slip away for once," Fred informed her handing them each a small case of chocolate frogs

"Yeah and gave us a break from detention for one night only," George stated with a grin walking away with his twin brother to the Gryffindor tower.

They stood still for at least three seconds watching them leave before they took off giggling to Raven's dads quarters carrying their cases with them. They ran inside with grins," So Harry are you going to share with Ron?" Raven asked him politely

"Are you nutters? Did you see how Ron ate those sweets on the train? Mind boggling," Harry shook his head from the comment

"I seen it, but there's a reason for that, they don't get too much to spend on sweets all the time Harry," Raven spoke out

"Yeah I've noticed, but still I mean...Fred and George doesn't even do that stunt Raven," Harry stated truthfully

"I know, so what are you going to do with them?" She enquired "Could I hide them here? I know you wouldn't steal them," Harry asked

"Sure Harry, and me stealing? Dad would blow up his cauldron if I did that," Raven grinned showing him where to hide his case along with hers before they left for their next class.

11 a.m. Herbology

They met up with Ron going to their next class noticing the Slytherins joining up not far from them, "Honestly why do we have to take the same class as they," Ron huffed being heard

"Watch it Ron! Those are my friends there with an exception of a few," Raven warned the red head following Harry inside the greenhouse

Both houses each took a side of a table one side Gryffindor and one side Slytherin except for Harry and Raven standing with the Slytherins.

Professor Sprout walked into the greenhouse minutes later stopping briefly at the sight of the two look alikes grinning before giving her class a greeting.

"Good morning class," Professor Sprout announced loud and clearly

"Morning Professor," The students greeted in return awaiting for their lesson

"Who can tell me the importance of Devil snare?" Sprout questioned seeing only Raven and Hermione's hands go up to answer

Ron leaned forward to Harry who stood in front of him, "Now why did I suspect these two to be the only ones," Ron whipered to him

"Shut it Ron, at least they're giving us points for our house what are you doing?" Harry questioned in anger quietly

"Let's see...ah! Miss Granger," Sprout allowed hearing Raven slightly gasp in a silent shock, but listened while Hermione gave her the answer. Raven grinned over at Hermione letting her take the credit.

"Miss Snape, I understand that you know..."

"It's fine Professor Sprout," Raven grinned seeing her nod at her proudly

After class came lunch time inside the Great Hall Raven spoke to Hermione over books, while Harry sat on her left talking to Ron about different trading cards on wizards.

"I have all, but Morgana card! There are only five that was made! See look at this Dumbledore again," Ron groaned trading cards with Harry when they heard the girls beside them get into a heavy discussion with Lee Jordan turning to see.

"That's wrong Jordan, you can't mix two different potions together thinking that dad would pass you! What is the matter with?"Raven enquired

"Hey I'll do anything to pass his class Lady Hex. Knowing you he's probably making it easy for you..."

"He is Not!" Raven yelled heatedly causing a storm of chaos to Jordan from his comment

"Alright! Alright! I didn't know, I'm sorry," Jordan told them

"Get away from me Jordan,"Raven seethed turning away from his view

"Aw Lady Hex..." Raven gave him glares seeing him slowly back away from her holding his hands up in innocence.

Harry watched the scene quietly, "Just let it go Raven. He didn't know your dad has been riding you over our assignments as well," Harry told her

"I know, but right now from that remark I need to calm down," Raven replied finishing her lunch

Hogwarts after classes Gryffindor tower

"Quiet! He's coming throught the portrait," Fred sniggered sitting down beside George with Harry, and Raven not far from them sitting down on their usual sitting place a maroon sofa near the fireplace.

Lee Jordan came through hearing everyone quiet down swiftly whispering to each other heading towards Fred and George.

"Ok what's going on you two?" Lee enquired wearily

"Nothing Jordan, why do you ask?" They asked in return

"Everyone got quiet just now after I came in.."

"Your overeacting," Harry and Raven told simultaneously

Lee whipped his head at them with wide eyes pointing at Fred and George, then Harry and Raven.

"OOOOO!" Lee Jordan could only comply when Fred and George each took an arm carrying him away swiftly

"She's..." "SLAP!" "OUCH! That hurt!"

"Stay quiet, not one word to those two they don't even know yet," the Weasely twins requested

"But..."

"Hush or pay the consequences," Fred and George warned him

"Fine," Lee sighed walking back out with them to the common room

Lee sat down in a huge maroon colored chair across from Fred and George...

"PHAAAAA!" Lee turned three shades of red while the Gryffindor's bursted into laughter pointing at him. Lee stood up looking under the chair's cushions finding a magi-whoopee cushion looking at the two Weasely's in annoyance

"Don't look at us, you've been had by the Lady Hex," they told him between laughs

"May that be a lesson to you for saying my dad takes it easy on me," Raven sniggered with Harry

Lee raised up his eyebrows before he grinned at the harmless prank, "Ok, ok. Now then listen up here...the next person whoever they are crosses our paths? We will get even with later on no matter what house you are from," Harry announced letting it be known to anyone who talks to the other houses.

From that day forward all houses from first to seven year students were forewarned over the Lord and Lady Hex, having to carefully watch their actions from henceforth...

A/N: Two guesses states which ones try to create problems? anyone?

Auth:Thanks for reading chapter 11. chapter 12 another encounter with Malfoy, Ron, and the first sleepover see ya in chap 12.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A/N: Hello again everyone, sorry this is very late coming out, but I had to clean out my hard drive on my tower. So for those of you who are ready to read here is my update.

Disclaimer: no I do not own the Harry Potter series, only a select few characters are my creation.

Chapter 12

Last time we left off was the Gryffindor Tower, Raven, and Harry getting even with Lee Jordan from his comment and the Lord and Lady Hex's warning to the rest.

Great Hall Dinner

Severus Snape Walked into the Great Hall along with Minerva McGonagal heading to the two look alikes. They stopped two feet from behind them,

"Mr. Potter, Miss. Snape here are Mr. Malfoy's homework from the days classes, off you two go now," McGonagal requested hearing simultaneous sighs and groans.

"Your wands please first, you will get them back when you both return," Severus complied as well

"Aww dad that is not fair," Raven whined a bit handing over her wand to him

"I agree," Harry groaned handing over his at the same time

"It is not the end of the world you two, now run along and give Mr. Malfoy his homework to be done," McGonagal told them

The two dragged their feet out of the Great Hall in reluctance. Raven stopped outside the doors with Harry grinning from ear to ear after they seen the two head to the teachers tables. The two took off with lightening speed giggling like two tiny tykes opening presents at Christmas time. They reached the stairs leading to the Hospital wing slowing down climbing each step.

"So do you think that Malfoy will be out soon?" Harry enquired

"From the bruise on him I'd say…"

"Ahem! Raven," the two heard turning to see her father at the bottom of the staircase

"Yes dad?" Raven asked politely

"I almost forgotten since you are heading in that direction, I have Madam Pomfrey's potion here that she needed. Be sure to give it to her," Severus informed her handing her the crystal bottle with care.

"Yes dad," Raven nodded watching him head back

"He'll be out this weekend," Raven finished her thoughtful knowledge to Harry as they continued to head up the staircase.

Hospital Ward

Meanwhile Draco Malfoy sat upright in his hospital bed reading a wizard magazine he snitched from another Slytherin, every few minutes he would see Madam Pomfrey coming faking moans and groans as though he was on his death bed. Madam Pomfrey walked past sighing in annoyance,

"Oh for Merlin's sake Mr. Malfoy you are not dying!" she huffed heading to her office

Draco watched her keep walking, "You old hag witch," He muttered when he seen Harry and Raven walk in talking to her leaning slightly to catch the conversation, but all he heard was "yes…awake…and thank you".

He seen them head his way plopping the magazine down swiftly groaning, the two stopped in front of him, looked at each other before sniggering

"Oh come off it Malfoy, Madam Pomfrey already told us that your not in pain anymore so cut the act," Raven rolled her eyes

"Yeah Malfoy, who would have thought that an eleven year old like you would carry on like this. Wait until the Slytherins's hear about this," Harry yawned in boredom

Draco jolted up in the bed, "You say anything Potter and I'll…"

"You'll what Malfoy? Pound me? I don't think so," Harry sniggered at the platinum blondes harmless threat. Draco was getting ready to get up after him when Raven intervened,

"I wouldn't do that Malfoy, see these vials behind me? Remember who my dad is, I learned a great deal of making potions just by watching him since I can remember. If you value your dignity in any way right now, you'll stay in that bed," Raven warned him

They watched Draco silently gulp in fear sitting back watching them wearily, "So your dad is the potions master big deal," He stated at last hoping they didn't see his fear

A/N: Eh! Wrong they did mwahahaha!

"Sheesh, calm Malfoy like we're going to do something here right now," Harry cracked in laughter

"But we will if you don't behave like a good dog that you are," Raven giggled

"Stop calling me a dog Snape!" Draco glared

"Then stop acting like one Malfoy," Raven sneered Harry noticed Pomfrey looking their way

"Hey both of you stop now or Pomfrey will give us an ear full," Harry warned them quietly, Pomfrey came up to them just then,

"Is there a problem here?" Pomfrey questioned the three first years

"No Madam," they chorused at once

"Then may I remind you three to keep it down, Oh Miss Snape please let your father know that I will need that potion…"

Raven remembered quickly pulling holding the bottle out to her, "Sorry Madam Pomfrey I almost forgotten, dad had me bring it to you," Raven apologized

"Well! At least he is speedy on the requests, and you just like him Raven. Tell you father thank you," Pomfrey replied taking the crystal bottle with her to her office.

"Can't say like father, like son," Harry sniggered

"Harry!" Raven cried out grinning

"Please spare the gross scene," Draco gagged at the two leaning back on his pillow

The three looked at each other in disdain silence before Raven spoke once more,

"So Harry did you get your things ready for this weekend yet?" She asked with excitement

Harry grinned at her, "Yeah I did, Ron isn't going to like it though," He sniggered

Draco rolled his eyes at them, "Hello! Are you two going to do this gross scene constantly or do you have my homework?" Draco questioned impatiently getting their attention.

"Oh here Malfoy, Professor Binns, Professor Sprout, and Professor Quiroll," Raven stated with a sneer on the last professor, both boys noticed the reaction

"What's wrong with Quiroll Raven?" Harry asked confused

"There's something not right about him Harry, He's hiding something," Raven could only answer

Draco sniggered, "What's so funny?" Raven demanded her eyes flashing at him

"You are! Of all the professors to hate, you have to hate st-st-stuttering Quiroll!" Draco laughed holding his stomach, Raven was about to leap at him getting stopped by Harry.

"He is kind of right Raven, I mean Quiroll is non-threatening," Harry reasoned

"I don't care what he thinks, I believe that…"

They seen Professor Quiroll come inside the ward coming up to them, "E-excuse me, b-but c-can you t-tell me where M-Madam P-Pomfrey is?" Quiroll stuttered as usual to the three, Draco sniggered at him, Harry was about to answer him except Raven beat him to it.

"She's in her office Professor," Raven answered with narrowed eyes at him

"Th-thank you," He simply said heading that direction

Harry looked at Raven's face, "Man you really are suspicious of him," He commented

"He's not to be trusted Harry…ow! My head is hurting," she whimpered loudly, Harry pointed at the left side of her forehead

"It's a bit red there Raven," Harry commented as both boys seen Pomfrey run their way

"Now what is this…," "Her head is hurting!" both boys cried out pointing at Raven

Severus had just walked in to find out what was taking the two so long when he seen the commotion stalking over swiftly, "Pomfrey what may I ask is going on here?" He questioned seeing the look on her face.

"Your daughter Severus has some pain inflicting her, I would like to have a word with you in my office. Now then Miss Snape take this for your pain…"

"No," Raven told her "You need this for your pain, here you go," Pomfrey stated

"Uh-uh," Raven declined Draco started grinning over the scene in front of him

"Raven take that medicine this instant," Severus ordered

Raven whimpered slightly lifting the glass to her mouth smelling the concoction, "It smells horrible," she whined looking up at him pleadingly, Severus sighed in annoyance

"Raven do you want to feel better?" he questioned her

"Yes sir," Raven answered him

"Then take that potion," He ordered her

"No," Raven told him

"Raven, you are not a little child anymore now take it," Severus demanded getting angrier by the minute

"It's gross," Raven groaned "Raven…Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy make sure Raven takes her medicine if you would," Severus requested going to Pomfrey's office along with Pomfrey closing the door after Quiroll left.

Harry pulled a chair out for Raven to sit down, "Here Raven sit right here," Harry urged politely getting her to sit down. She sat down noticing them watching her closely

"What?" Raven asked confused, Harry grinned at her, "Take the medicine Rave," Harry told her

Raven leaned to the left when she noticed Draco at the foot of the bed, "You heard him Snape take that medicine," He smirked

"And if I don't?" Raven questioned them

"We'll force you Raven, now what's it going to be?" Harry grinned evilly at her

"You wouldn't dare!" Raven exclaimed

"Oh yes we would!" both boys warned on both sides of her

"Fine! I'll take it!" Raven yelled gulping the potion down quickly, then made a horrible face hearing them cackle in laughter

"It's not funny!" Raven yelled "Sorry Raven, but that face you made was cute, and to make you feel better I don't like to take my medicine either when I am sick," Harry grinned at her

Raven smiled at him, "thanks Harry," Raven grinned at him. Ron came inside finding the two by Malfoy's bed. He walked up to them seeing the state that Draco was in Sniggering

"Well if it isn't the Weasel," Draco sneered at him crossing his arms while Harry and Raven turned their heads Ron's way.

"What are you doing here Ron?" Harry asked "I was looking all over for you two Harry, I see that Malfoy got his just deserts here…,"

"Shut up Ron!" Raven told him shocking the three boys

"What are you upholding Malfoy for Raven?" Ron asked

"I'm not upholding Malfoy Ron! I happen to know how to show some respect when someone is in the hospital ward unlike you," Raven told him heatedly

Draco silently let out a snort seeing Raven snap her head his way, "Sorry sinuses," He lied giving her a well know look before she turned away

"Harry are you ready to play some chess this weekend?" Ron asked the raven haired boy

"Sorry Ron, but I made plans this weekend to stay with Raven at her dad's quarters," Harry explained apologetically to him

Ron huffed, "Why would you want to stay with that greasy ol' git for?" Ron questioned rolling his eyes

Harry blew a slight whistle stepping away from him seeing the angry look on Raven's face before she stood on her feet setting the glass down on the table beside Draco's bed, and then stepped in front of Ron.

"What did you just say about my dad Ron Weasely?" Raven demanded in anger

Ron let out a loud gulp, "Uh, uh, uh…"

Raven balled up a fist, taking a swing at him, "Whack!" "Oh! That had to hurt!" Harry winced at the connection

"Awesome!" Draco breathed grinning seeing Ron on the floor from the contact

"No one talks about my dad that way! Next time it will be worse!" Raven seethed in anger

Ron rubbed the soreness from his jaw, "She hit me! Harry did you see what she just did?" Ron asked in shock

"Yeah I did Ron, you deserved it for talking about her dad that way," Harry told him staying out of it.

"I'm telling your brothers Ron!" Raven warned him

"Tell us what? Whoa! What happened here?" Ron's twin brothers enquired

"She hit me!" Ron cried out "You called my dad a greasy ol' git!" Raven exclaimed in defense, Fred and George looked at each other before looking down at their little brother

"Then you deserved it Ron," they stated simultaneously

Ron pouted with his arms crossed over them taking Raven's side, "By the way you two practice tomorrow on the pitch at three. Wood wanted us to give you the message," they told Harry and Raven.

"No problem," Harry and Raven stated simultaneously grinning at them, Ron uncrossed his arms listening to them, "If I didn't know any better I'd swear that..." Ron's eyes went wide pointing his finger at Raven stuttering when his brothers looked at each other before grabbing him.

"Hey little brother got a minute," they grunted carrying Ron to the hospital ward doors

"Hey! She's, she's…" "Yeah she's what Ron?" Fred questioned "They act like you two! She's alive! Oh man I have to tell Harry…hey!" Ron cried out "No you won't Ron! They need to find out theirselves, now keep it quiet," George told him

"But she's his twin sister man! Harry has the right to know that he has family besides the Dursley's," Ron argued

"He will, but on their own Ron! Look if you say anything now, you'll only make the whole situation worse, and don't forget that Malfoy is right there," they retaliated seeing Ron watch Raven grinning, "Oh man, alive," he breathed hearing his brothers snigger

"Yeah and she's our best little bud Ron," they reminded him tugging at him to follow them out of the Hospital wing.

Harry noticed the Weasely brothers leaving with Ron, "He left finally. Raven nice right hook," Harry sniggered

"Thank you Harry," Raven grinned while Draco looked at the two quietly for the moment

"Tell me something," He blurted out getting their attention

"What is it Malfoy?" they questioned at one time

"Not you Potter, I was talking to Snape," Draco sneered "Why you…"

"It's fine Harry, what Malfoy," Raven pressed

"The Weasel Snape, you can't stand him so why do you tolerate him?" Draco questioned

"Because Malfoy unlike you I do know how to be polite and show respect, and if you must know I do it for Harry's sake," Raven answered stiffly

Harry raised his eyebrows up in surprise, "For my sake?" He asked "yeah Harry your sake, He's your friend," Raven grinned "But he is also…" "They are the other reason on why I tolerate Ron Harry," Raven explained catching his meaning when they heard Severus yell out heatedly.

"Sounds like your dad isn't very happy at the moment Rave," Harry whispered as they continued to listen

"I know," Raven agreed sneaking up to the office door when they seen Draco sneak first

"Malfoy what do you think your doing?" Harry questioned

"I can sneak just as well as you two Potter," Draco sneered heading to the door while the two looked at one another, shrugged, and then slipped to the door listening along with him to the conversation inside…

"I tell you it's not right Albus!" Severus roared

"Now Severus you knew that this was bound to happen sometime, you cannot interfere," Dumbledore stated calmly

"You'll put her in danger Albus! She's not old enough yet at least give her another year…"

Harry looked at Raven, " Raven their talking about you," Harry whispered while Draco understood the meaning as well glancing at her slightly, Raven could only remain quiet listening…

"You know as well as I Severus that it is time for this to happen, she will need him as well as he will need her…"

"Ok, now who is the he…" Raven looked at Harry from his whispering as well as Draco

"You're the he Potter, sheesh," Draco told him in low key, Raven nodded in agreement

"Then you'll put them both in danger! I tell you this cannot happen yet!" Severus shouted

"We understand that you care about Raven Severus, but they will need each other," they heard McGonagal in the room

"Now how did…never mind," Harry whispered hearing Raven snigger

"Flitwick how much longer?" Dumbledore enquired

"I'd say at least until Halloween night," Professor Flitwick answered

Harry stepped back slightly, bumping into a tray making cluttering sounds

"Potter…uh-oh, move," Draco whispered heading back to his bed quickly while Raven took hold of Harry's arm steering him to the chair sitting down.

"Stay quiet Malfoy or else, Harry you need to take at two steps from me so they won't think we were listening in," Raven whispered seeing Harry stand in the right place while she grabbed the empty glass holding it.

They seen Severus come out with Pomfrey heading their way, "Raven did you take your medicine?" He questioned her

"Yes sir," Raven answered him

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy?" He pressed seeing them nod at him

"Good, it's the weekend Raven get your things ready along with Mr. Potter and I will see you in my quarters later this evening, Mr. Malfoy get some rest and I will see you on Monday along with the other students," Severus commented heading out of the wing.

They watched him leave in silence before taking leave theirselves. Up in Gryffindor Tower they grabbed their satchels for the weekend meeting up together in the common room, letting the matter of the conversation go for the moment, deciding when the time came they would meet it head on, and not sooner than later.

Harry put his things away with Raven's help, then went to Slytherin to enjoy themselves meeting their friends and having a good time joking around and playing Slytherin games.

Later that evening Severus quarters

Severus watched the two look alikes play chess with Raven showing strategic moves to Harry seeing him catch on quickly for a beginner, "Checkmate" Raven grinned

"awesome, you play better than Ron does Raven, how come you don't take his title in Gryffindor?" Harry asked

"Ron isn't challenging enough Harry," Raven giggled along with him while Severus looked up at the ceiling sighing realizing that it most certainly be a long weekend.

A/N: Thanks for reading chapter 12 see you in chap 13


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hello everyone once again it is a late update, but seeing that the holidays are upon us all now, it will continue until my work schedule lightens up from my job, but it does not mean that I will give up on my future chapters.

Also great news for all of my readers, I have found my stories that I had written to begin this journey (Yay! Jumps up for joy) now the story line will unfold the way I had them, with the exception of a few minor changes of course.

Disclaimer: Oh no I do not own the Harry Potter series J.K. Rowlings does; only a selective few are my personal creations.

Chapter 13

The last time we left off the two look alikes were playing wizards chess in Severus's quarters, the potions master sighing and realizing that the weekend would be a very long one…

Raven began to put her chess game away along with Harry's help chatting and giggling with him. Harry began to look around the room after he began to relax awe struck at the décor; Raven noticed his reaction grinning while Severus observed in surprise.

"I take it by the look on your face Mr. Potter that you approve of my quarters?" Severus questioned politely

Raven sniggered, "I believe he does dad," Raven giving him a quick grin just as she put her chess game in one of the cupboards just beyond parlor leading to the small wizards kitchen.

"It's awesome, but it's a bit…"

"Unexpected Mr. Potter? I prefer to relax when I am not teaching a class," Severus explained resting his right hand on the side of his face watching the raven haired boy

"Dad stop trying to intimidate Harry. By the way how was your day today?" Raven asked

Severus sighed quietly at his daughter smirking, "Long Raven," He answered her crossing his long legs to a more comfortable position on the soft black leather chair he was sitting in.

"Oh. Sorry to hear that dad, Harry want a butterbeer?" Raven asked suddenly breaking the silence that was about to erupt then

"Sure I'd like one," Harry gave her a grin following her lead

Severus continued to watch the simultaneous patterns the two made in silence seeing them both take a sip of their drinks at the same exact time, not noticing what the other was doing.

The two spoke about their homework first, then about Ron landing on the floor in the hospital wing. Severus listened as he picked up a potions book of his to read until…

"Can't believe you wracked Ron a good one Raven," Harry sniggered, then seen Raven's eyes go wide shaking her head slightly

"And what did Mr. Potter mean by that Raven?" Severus questioned seeing her eyes close tightly and clenching her teeth.

"Sorry Raven, I didn't know," Harry spoke

"It's alright Harry," Raven assured her friend then looked over at her father

"Well young lady?" Severus pressed on with his question to her

"Ron called you a greasy haired git up in the hospital wing earlier today in front of me, so I whacked him a good one," Raven explained

Severus clenched his jaw, "I see, you did not have your wand so you hit the boy the muggle way am I correct?" Severus drilled sternly

"Yes sir," Raven answered him

Severus sat forward anger clearly written on his face, "Come here right now!" He demanded with an authoritive voice, Raven went to him without question while Harry stayed put watching quietly.

"How many times Raven do I have to tell you? I do not care what other people think about me? I have told you more than once that it does not matter to me!" Severus lectured her, Raven's breath began to quicken over his lecture

"It does to me!" Raven bellowed out with tears in her eyes, she began to walk away when Severus took hold of her arm gently realizing how upset she really was.

"It does matter to you that much Raven?" He enquired reading her face

"Yes sir," her voice broke slightly from her answer

Severus pulled her to him holding her in comfort, he never realized how much Raven cared about him until that moment. Harry on the other hand continued to watch the scene before him, he was completely shocked to see the Potions professor show those kind of feelings, but also thought it was good to see a father holding their child, he also felt a little envy over Raven, but not jealous. He could never hold anything like that against her.

"Professor Snape sir?" Harry called seeing the man's eyes snap his way

"Yes Mr. Potter, what is it?" Severus questioned him

"I believe that Fred and George will be letting their parents know about what Ron had said," Harry informed him

Severus raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Fred and George Weasely?" he enquired the raven haired boy

"Yes sir, they wasn't happy finding out about their little buddy being sneered by their little brother," Harry explained

"Well then that is different, Severus commented before looking at Raven

"Thank you young lady, but don't do it again," Severus told her

"Your welcome dad, and I promise," Raven sniffled quietly wiping her eyes then kissed his cheek

"Good. Why don't you take Mr. Potter to your room and show him where he'll be sleeping this weekend," Severus suggested seeing that Harry's pack was still in his parlor

"Ok dad, come on Harry this way…wait a minute dad, there's only one bed in there," Raven exclaimed

"Raven your room was spaced out to fit another bed, the house elves here has put another bed in there for him, now go on," Severus told her

Raven grinned with excitement, "Race you Harry!" she cried out taking a head start

"Hey! You cheater," Harry laughed taking off behind her. Severus watched the two run

'This is going to be tough,' he thought hearing the two laughs, then heard their conversation

"By the way Raven when do we get to play Terror tag with the Slytherins?" Harry asked in wonder

"Usually it's around Halloween night Harry, but Flint told me earlier that it will be tomorrow night on account of quidditch practices will be tight this year and there will be a house competition of a broomstick formation," Raven explained

"Broomstick formation?" Harry asked quite confused

"Oh yes that's right you don't know about that, every year the four house compete on brooms at midnight on Halloween making designs and broomstick moves, it's really wicked and cool! I always support dad's house on that one they always win hands down with the exception on Gryffindor being placed in second by a few points," Raven explained to him.

A/N: Broomstick formation; for those who has seen the 90 minute movie of the Worst Witch, this is where I get it from and I do give the credit to that movie (Grins)

"I really have to see that competition," Harry grinned after putting his things away

"You will Harry," Raven gave out a giggle as they left the bedroom

"Provided that you both will probably be in this year's competition Raven, that is if Mr. Wood asks you both or tells you that he wants to see your names on the sign up list," Severus intervened

"Well if he does I'll sign up," Raven grinned innocently

"I don't know if I would," Harry replied getting their attention

"From my past experience Mr. Potter, your father always competed in the competition when we were in school," Severus stated

"Harry don't back out if Wood ask us to sign up please?" Raven begged her new friend

Harry gave her an evil grin, "Heh, Got you Raven. I'd sign up," Harry sniggered at her

"Harry you sneak," Raven grinned "Spoken like a Potter," Severus smirked watching the two giggle at his comment

"Snapes don't back out of competitions either dad do we?" Raven asked

Severus gave her a warm chuckle, "No Raven we do not," he answered

"Cool," Harry grinned at them both "Malfoy's don't either you two, so don't be surprised if Mr. Flint ask you both how he is at flying, and I will ask you both to be honest to him," Severus requested

"yes sir," they answered at once while he seen the stiffness in them over the Malfoy boy, but left it alone for the moment

"Dad can we go to Slytherin?" Raven asked changing the subject

"Of course Raven, but remember your curfew," Severus reminded them both

"We won't dad, be back in an hour and a half," Raven promised heading out with Harry to the Slytherin common room.

"Hey Raven didn't you say that Malfoy will be out soon?" Harry asked as they headed down the corridor

"Yeah Harry I did, I heard Pomfrey tell him that He'll be released in the morning," Raven answered before giving the password to the banshee portrait to go inside with Harry.

Hogwarts 7 A.M. Severus's Quarters

The next morning Severus grinned as he watched Raven pounce on Harry while he slept waking him up quickly.

"Wake up! Wake up sleepy head," Raven cried out loud bouncing on Harry's bed

"Ouch! Get off Raven!" Harry yelped when she landed on his legs hard

Severus held in his sniggering standing in the doorway, "Morning Mr. Potter, I see that you had slept well. It's breakfast time and we do not want to be late," He informed Harry walking away from the door leaving them alone.

"What time is it?" Harry asked giving out a yawn

"7:00, but we always eat early here on the weekends," Raven told him letting Harry up from his bed

"Oh, ok, give me a moment to get ready," Harry replied stretching his arms

"Alright, but don't go back to sleep or I'll jinx you good," Raven gave him a warning

"Don't worry I won't. I'm not Ron," Harry promised with a sheepish grin

"Score! Good one Harry," Raven laughed walking out of the bedroom giving him privacy.

"I take it that Mr. Weasely is the one that is almost making you late for class Raven?" Severus enquired

"Yep he sure is dad, but me and Harry both manages to get him up just in time," Raven answered seeing him go into deep thought

"Uh-oh! Dad what are you up to?" Raven asked wearily

"Oh I'm going to make sure that young Mr. Weasely starts to get up on time Raven," Severus told her

"Dad…" "I will talk to Minerva first Raven, let's just say that the boy will start to get flipped out of his bed after tomorrow," Severus spoke to her just as Harry came out to them hearing the conversation

"Oh I can't wait to see that one coming," Harry grinned

Severus looked at him, "Oh Mr. Potter?" He questioned

"Yeah, we share the same dorm," Harry grinned along with Raven.

Severus raised his finger up at him, "Bloody hell, you will Mr. Potter first hand I certainly can't deny that request," Severus stated sighing in defeat with a smirk as he ushered them both out the door with him.

The three sat together inside the Great hall at the teachers table eating breakfast as the professors one by one entered noticing Harry with them grinning.

"Mr. Potter this is most unexpected seeing you here," McGonagall commented warmly

Severus rolled his eyes over her comment, knowing what was coming, "You know darn well he is Raven's guest this weekend Minerva," Severus stated in detail to her just as Dumbledore sat down in his chair, eyes gleaming

"Morning Severus, Ms. Snape, Mr. Potter," He greeted "Headmaster," Severus simply said when Oliver Wood walked in finding the two look alikes together

"Snape, Potter, I was told I'd find you two here. These are your schedules for quidditch practice, Raven there has been a change in the plans, Alicia will be leaving tomorrow instead so I will need you on Tuesday to work with you, and you are now our official chaser. Oh and you'll both will be needing your own brooms, school rules, however it will be fine to use the school brooms for quidditch practice," Oliver explained to them both seeing them nod quietly before leaving.

Severus and McGonagall both looked at each other nodding keeping a straight face, then noticed the two's patterns picking at their plate of food.

"Don't worry about it right now you two, worry about getting something in your stomachs," McGonagall told them

Raven looked at Harry, as he looked back at her

"You too?" they both asked at once "Yep" they both answered together once more giving Severus quite a shock from their statements when he then noticed that they were laughing and shaking their heads to put it past them. Severus lifted his fork once more when he seen them both grab for the Marmalade at the very same time, their hands touched each others seeing a slight electrical jolt past between them.

'Oh lord,' he thought staying calm, "Whoa!" the professors heard them cry out, jerking their hands back looking at each other,

"Now that," Harry started "Was spooky," Raven finished the sentence before Harry could put out another word.

Severus looked at Dumbledore whose eyes were twinkling "Guess it was," Raven began to speak when, "Just static," Harry finished for her. Harry passed the Marmalade to Raven first after they let the uneasiness go.

"Thank you," Raven grinned "You're welcome," Harry complied until Raven was finished passing the Marmalade back to him

"Thanks," Harry grinned "Your welcome," Raven told him while Severus leaned back watching them both until they started to carry on a conversation to each other quietly.

Everyone few seconds they would hear a snigger, giggles, and laughter between the two not realizing the professors, and Hagrid watched them enjoy each others company. Hagrid one tear fall down his cheek at the sight of them

"Hagrid are you alright?" Harry asked the half giant "Yeah Hagrid, you look like you just lost a puppy," Raven exclaimed with concern

Hagrid wiped his eyes, "I-I-I'm alrigh'," He told them

"Are you?" Harry began to ask

"Sure?" Raven finished the question

"Yeh, yeh, I'm fine," Hagrid answered them both. They looked at each other, then back at Hagrid suspiciously when Quiroll walked into the Great Hall right past them both and sat down.

"FLASH!" This time Severus noticed that they both were holding their foreheads

"Mr. Potter, Miss Snape, are you two alright?" McGonagall asked the two full of concern watching them rub their foreheads at the same time, but in different places

"I'm fine," Harry answered "Same here," Raven told her as well

Severus then put his suspicion together as his eyes strayed to the Dark Arts professor narrowing his eyes on him. He then decided to keep his eyes on him from that moment on

"Dad can me and Harry be excused?" Raven asked him after they finished their breakfast

"Yes Raven you both are excused, I will see you two at lunch," Severus told them keeping his eyes on Quiroll

"Ok dad," he heard Raven say as the two scrambled out of the Great Hall

Slytherin Commons 8:00 A.M.

Harry and Raven went to the Slytherin common room and sat down on a black leather sofa sitting in the left side of the common room wearing evil grins on their faces watching the entrance.

"Well I guess we can enjoy watching Malfoy come in from here," Harry said sniggering

"Oh yeah this is going to be good," Raven agreed giggling

They watched the Slytherins get up out of bed, when Flint and Etre came into the common room finding them there.

Hey Raven, Potter how long have you two been here?" Flint asked them both noticing that they were watching the Slytherin entrance

"Not long," Raven answered him crossing her arms waiting. Just then Draco Malfoy bursted through the common room

"Malfoy! Where have you been?" Flint questioned the platinum blonde boy

"I've been in the hospital wing for the last few days," Draco explained

"What for?" Etre drilled him

"Let's just say Etre that Malfoy was in the wrong place at the wrong time," Harry informed them grinning evilly

"Yeah! He really flew up high that day, and over!" Raven let out a cackling laugh

confusing the two older Slytherins

"So I was right! You two did do it on purpose!" Draco yelled at them while Flint and Etre looked at the two look alikes

Raven stood up from the sofa walking over to where Draco stood

"Next time you'll know not to spy on the opposite team at a private practice, but anyway Malfoy you can't prove that we did, on account of you wasn't supposed to be there!" Raven said venomously

"Wait a minute now, Private practice?" Flint questioned them both

"yeah Flint, he was spying on us," Harry answered "Harry!" Raven cried out

Etre shook his head in confusion, "You two are not making sense here, and Malfoy was spying on Gryffindor? Alright then, Malfoy who is the new seeker and chaser? I heard that one of their chasers were transferring," Etre questioned

Draco pointed at Harry and Raven. "Potter is the seeker and Snape is their new chaser!" Draco exclaimed

"What?" Flint and Etre cried out "He's telling the truth Flint we are," Raven spoke out

"You mean you and you?" Flint pressed

"Uh-huh" they simply said

"Oh this is going to get good, our little pixie a chaser…pixie sandwich!" Both Flint and Etre grinned boxing Raven in a big squeeze

"Oh I'm going to puke," Draco uttered under his breath while Harry's eyes went wide watching until he heard "Eep!" falling back onto the sofa cackling in laughter

"S-she squeaked like a mouse!" Harry laughed holding his stomach

both boys let her go seeing Raven collect herself before seeing Draco gulp

"Oh by the way Malfoy you just look adorable with that lovely big black eye there," Raven stated walking away from him sitting back down next to Harry.

"Harry what do you think about having a hexers corner?" Raven enquired keeping her eyes on Draco's face

"Sound good to me, where should we have it at?" Harry asked watching Draco as well

"Oh I think that this would be perfect, what about you?" Raven pressed at him

Harry began to grin once more catching on, "I agree, we'll have it right here," Harry answered her seeing the look on Draco's face.

A/N: Attention everyone! I will now introduce to you all the Hexer's corner and our newest member getting ready to become recruited is no other than…Blaise Zabini A.K.A. Miss Journal.

"They can't do that!" Draco yelled

A/N: (rolls her eyes) stop the bellyaching and get used to it for the next five years

"Actually Malfoy, they can," Etre told him looking at Raven and Harry both grinning

Flint looked at Draco, "Besides I don't mess with the Lord and Lady Hex Malfoy," Flint stated

"That's not fair!"Draco hollered in anger "Sorry, but you are no longer allowed in this section Malfoy, so get lost," Raven told him grinning evilly

"And if we catch you around here Malfoy, you will be hit with a hex," Harry warned him grinning as well

"Flint, Etre you two are more than welcome to sit here with us if you like," Raven offered

They looked at Draco then back at them, "We'll stay for awhile for the day," they accepted the invitation sitting down next to them.

"Bye Malfoy," Harry and Raven sneered seeing Draco let out a loud growl stalking off fuming in sheer anger to his dorm

"He's starting to sound like a dog more and more every day," Harry commented getting Flint, Etre, and Raven roaring into laughter

"Does Malfoy know about the broomstick formation?" Flint asked them

"No. I thought that maybe you should tell him Flint," Raven answered

"So how does Malfoy fair on a broom?" Etre asked them

The two looked at each other then sighed, "Regretfully he's very good, but he's no chaser," Raven simply said when Blaise walked into the common room.

"Raven, Harry like hi," Blaise greeted them grinning, they heard her greet them shivering over it slightly before looking at her "Hello bini," they greeted when Raven stood up

"Oh I am sorry, but I have to do this. You are so not wearing that, and your hair style doesn't suit you," Raven told her wrinkling her nose

"What's wrong with the way I look?" Blaise questioned as Flint and Etre sniggered over her question

"Bini, It's just not you, makeover now!" Raven cried out grabbing Blaise's arm, and taking her back to her dorm

"Flint, Etre, be nice to Harry or he'll hex you. He's very good at it," Raven warned

heading to the girls dorms, passing Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle when they stopped in their tracks watching them go by.

"Raven what are you going to do to me?" Blaise asked her wearily

"Oh you'll see," Raven answered being heard by the three as they started following quietly watching the scene.

They stopped in front of the first year girls dorms, "Anyone in here?" Raven questioned the girl, "Yes," Blaise simply said seeing Raven smirk slightly

"Not for long!" Raven commented storming inside swiftly

"I REQUEST THAT THE REST OF YOU GIRLS GET OUT! THE LADY HEX HAS SPOKEN!" Raven shouted

The next thing everyone knew the rest of the first year girls were screaming, and ran out of the dorm past them.

"Zabini! Get your preppy looking butt in here, now!"Raven shouted catching the rest of the Slytherin's attention as they crowded around suddenly in the hall including Harry, Flint, and Etre. They watched Blaise slowly walk into the dorm room, Raven then came to the door, "ANYONE WHO TRIES TO ENTER BEFORE I AM DONE, WILL LIVE TO REGRET IT!" Raven yelled the warning before slamming the dorm door shut.

They heard more shouting from Raven, "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD TRY TO LOOK LIKE A PREP! IT'S NOT YOU! WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES?" they heard Raven demand when for that brief moment it went silent. What seemed like hours, but were only minutes they heard her once more.

"THAT'S MUCH BETTER! NOW FOR THE HAIR!!" Raven cried out

"No! Raven not the hair! Please not the hair," they heard Blaise beg her

"IT GOES ZABINI RIGHT NOW!" Raven shouted at her

They then heard a scuffle, "Whoa! She is really serious!" some Slytherin muttered the comment quietly.

"TIME FOR STREAKS!" Raven shouted "No!" Blaise pleaded with her

"YOUR NOT COMING INTO HEXER'S CORNER WITHOUT THEM! NOW HOLD STILL!" Raven boomed "I'm not a Lady Hex! You are!" they heard Blaise try to reason

"NO? BUT YOU WILL BE MISS JOURNAL! NOW STOP MOVING!" Raven yelled

"Raven I don't want streaks, don't do this to me, please!" Blaise begged once more out loud

"SHUT UP AND LET ME SEE WHAT COLOR SUITS YOUR HAIR!" Raven demanded, a second later everyone heard her once more.

"SILVER IT IS!" Raven yelled out when they heard Blaise running to the door

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING BINI?" Raven enquired loudly as the door flew open, Blaise tried to make a run for it.

"STOP HER HARRY!" Raven shouted, Harry stepped in front of Blaise

"No! Harry please don't make me go back in there," Blaise begged as Harry stuck out his wand at her

"You heard the Lady Hex! Now get back inside Now! Miss Journal," Harry demanded with an evil grin

Raven came back to the door, "Now Zabini!" Raven demanded waiting with her arms crossed, Blaise turned back around walking back inside in defeat

"That's Better!" Raven shouted at her and slammed the door shut once more.

Moments later they heard Raven again, "Well now you look much better! Take a look in the mirror!" Raven shouted

A/N: And now a mirror moment!

Everyone heard a quick silence until…

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL MY LIFE! ABSOLUTELY GORGEOUSE!"

Raven then open the dorm door stepping out and stood beside Harry

"GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE ZABINI," Raven demanded as everyone watched the door seeing Blaise slowly walk out a very different girl

"Zabini!" everyone shouted seeing her new look that suited her very well

Flint and Etre both seen her, their mouths dropping open with Raven noticing

"Mouths boys," She grinned at them both when they realized they were in awe

"Well Harry does she pass?" Raven asked awaiting for Harry's answer

"Definitely passes Raven," Harry agreed

"Good now then, Miss Journal take your place in Hexers corner," Raven grinned as everyone allowed them through to the common room.

A/N: thanks for reading everyone chap 14 the beginning of Hexers corner continues and the tormenting of Malfoy continues, bye for now


	14. Chapter 14A

Chapter 14

Hello again everyone. I had an amazing reply to one nomoreseverusronslash or whoever the person was gave me one heck of a reply that I really enjoyed reading about J.K Rowlings waiting for me holding a leather paddle to spank me, well all I can say is I found it extremely entertaining and funny.

Disclaimer: No I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K.R. does (Flees from leather paddle and is home free!)

Chapter 14

The last time we left off the Slytherins allowed the three hexers through the crowd back to the common room.

The two look alikes sat down simultaneously at once in Hexers corner once more with Blaise Zabini sitting beside Harry on his left side watching everyone look at her in awe, several boys winked at her making her blush. Flint raised his eyebrows up and down at her while Raven sniggered over the scene.

"Flint, you'll give her a complex stop," Raven grinned

Flint playfully sighed, "Alright, listen Raven, Potter, remember the first night here?" Flint enquired to the two

"Yes, why?" Harry asked seeing Flint nod at Etre in question when they both seen him grin nodding back in return.

"You'll have something this afternoon at lunchtime you two, we asked your father Raven to give it to you," Flint answered in low key after seeing Draco walk in with his two over weight goons heading out to the school grounds.

"Alright Flint thanks," Raven simply said

"We have to get going to Hogsmead you two, want us to bring you two anything back?" Flint asked them

"Uh…" "Sure Flint chocolate frogs, sugar mice, and…oh heck my favorite Flint," Raven grinned while Harry looked at her in surprise

"What?" She asked him "I only got a chance to try those and named them my favorite. They're your favorite too?" Harry asked grinning

"Yeah they are, Flint make that a double order of my favorites, well our favorites," Raven giggled

"You got it Lady Hex," Flint promised them leaving with Etre while the Hexers spoke to each other.

Great Hall Lunchtime

Harry, Raven, and Blaise sat down at the Slytherin table for lunch when Severus stopped behind Raven.

"Raven, I was told to give this envelope to you, I would like to know if this was your handiwork?" He questioned her letting her see the contents inside the envelope.

"Oh! Dad I assure you this was not my handiwork," Raven answered him truthfully

"Then whose? Mr. Potter perhaps?" He pressed

"No, Harry was with me the whole time dad, but I know who it was, and I'm not snitching them out," Raven answered once more

"I see, did Mr. Malfoy by chance anger the pranksters?"Severus enquired watching her sway slightly

"It depends on how angry they got," Raven answered

Flashback First night inside Hogwarts

After the Raven and Harry left the Slytherin Common room to return to their own house Flint along with Etre cornered Draco Malfoy holding their wands out at him.

"Get ready for that revenge Malfoy," Etre grinned evilly at the Platinum blonde boy

"N-now wait guys I was only funning with Snape on the traitor part, and Potty I mean Potter!" Draco shook in fear stammering

"That's alright Malfoy, We're only going to have fun here too, Greengrass get that camera ready when I say so," Flint cackled evilly

Draco whimpered shrinking while the rest of the Slytherins gathered around giggling over the sight watching with keen interest. Flint flexed his muscles getting ready

"Accio clothes!" Flint cried out sparks flying out of his wand swiftly.

Inch by inch Draco's clothes stripped away from his body excluding his black boxers. Flint yelled the word go just then as Maryanne Greengrass began snapping pictures while Draco began to try to cover his self in complete embarrassment hearing the rest of the Slytherins roar into laughter.

A/N: I told you there was more to come Mwahahaha!

End Flashback

Raven stood beside Severus holding the pictures waiting for a response

"Ahem, never mind Raven I think I know who they were, and whatever it was over I never seen these," Severus stated letting her sit back down to eat her lunch as he headed to the teachers tables.

Raven handed Harry the envelope, "From Flint and Etre Harry" Raven sniggered watching him look inside the envelope eyes going wide.

"Wholly cricket!" He exclaimed in shock before he cackled in laughter over the pictures

"Exactly Harry, Blaise those will be our first order of business for hexers corner, make the title to be compliments of Slytherin. Also above the title put the Hall Of Shame," Raven grinned just as Harry gave Blaise the envelope.

Blaise took one look and started giggling over the pictures. "As you wish Lady Hex," She cackled setting them aside.

Meanwhile at the teachers tables Severus kept his eyes on Quiroll suspiciously being unnoticed by the students as well as the professors until he looked over at Raven and Harry seeing them snigger quietly over the pictures. He shook his head containing a grin from being seen filling his plate in silence before an idea popped into his head going into deep thought, watching the two.

Dumbledore leaned his way slightly, "It couldn't hurt Severus, and I have been trying to decide whether or not to have a wizards dueling club here. With your experience you could teach these students how to defend theirselves quite remarkably," Dumbledore whispered with twinkling eyes

Severus gave him a swift glare, "I told you to stay out of my head you dirty old man, and what would I do having a wizards dueling club for these students…"

Severus turned his way swiftly, "On one condition old man, I want Mr. Potter and Raven to be my first students to see how it fares first," Severus replied

"I certainly would not decline your request Severus, However find a way to get them interested and they will be all yours," Dumbledore gleamed turning back to his own plate while Severus sat pondering a way to make the two interested into wizards duel.

Back at the Slytherin table Harry finished his lunch along with Raven and Blaise, getting up heading to the Gryffindor table where Fred and George Weasely sat.

"Hey you two, we heard from the Slytherin grapevine that you have a Miss Journal?" The Weasely twins asked in unison

"Yep!" Harry and Raven grinned at them when they seen Draco walk in with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well look who decides to grace us with his presence," Harry commented watching Draco walk to the Slytherin table.

Fred and George noticed Draco's face, "Whoa! Look at the black eye!" Fred and George exclaimed in awe

"Remember he flew that day," Raven cackled

"Yeah never seen a Malfoy fly!" Harry Heckled

The Weasely twins pictured Draco flying out of the stands by a bludger, bursting into laughter.

"I wish I was there," They laughed

"Wood was, he actually enjoyed that scene," Raven giggled

They stood up to leave when Raven remembered something, "Guys we'll do that prank on Malfoy tomorrow, don't forget the ammunition," She reminded them

"No problem," They grinned seeing them leave the Great Hall.

Raven stepped outside the Great Hall with Harry, and Blaise when she heard cackling high above pulling them back swiftly. "Splash!"

"Got Firstie!" They heard Peeves cackle looking up

"Peeves!" they heard hearing Filch come their way, "Oh no! Filch is coming, come on Peeves we'll hide you," Raven promised as they took off running with Peeves right behind them.

Raven took them to one of her hiding places catching their breaths while Peeves floated down to them. "That was close, we certainly don't need Filchie try to blame us for that prank, Peeves nice one, you got Ron," Raven grinned evilly

"Got big carrot top! Whoopee!" Peeves cackled loudly, the hexers giggled at him.

"Oh man, you wasn't kidding," Harry laughed "I told you so, Peeves hates first years, except us of course," Raven sniggered

Blaise couldn't stop laughing from witnessing Ron getting drenched by Peeves.

A/N: This shall be chap 14 A see you in chap 14 b bye for now.


	15. Chapter 14b

Chapter 14 B

Authors Notes: Hello again everyone, I hope that you are enjoying the storyline so far since it is now beginning to get closer to the moment of truth for the twins. Also a thank you to those who had sent me their reviews, I loved them, which is why I shall continue with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does, and only a select few characters are of my creation.

Chapter 14 b

The last time we left off the Hexers ran off to hide from Mr. Filch with Peeves following them behind close.

Blaise continued to giggle over the scene they had just witnessed until Peeves floated down in front of her;

"Get Firstie!" Peeves cackled through laughter

Blaise gasped in fright, Raven stood between Peeves and Blaise swiftly after hearing Peeves remark.

"No Peeves, not Blaise or Harry," Raven pleaded to the poltergeist "Aww alright," Peeves promised her sadly.

"Cheer up Peeves there is still plenty of First years here to torment, especially Ron Weasely," Raven let out a giggle along with Blaise, Harry sniggered from her comment.

Peeves did a swirl in the air cackling, the three watching him in keen interest before they were found by Slytherins ghost The Bloody Baron with Sir Nicholas, the Gryffindor ghost.

"Peeves! You rotten cur, you were told to stop pranking the first year students!" Bloody Baron boomed after finding the four

Raven sighed rolling her eyes, "And here we go, the Bloody Baron is the only other one that can make Peeves listen here besides me you two," Raven replied to Harry and Blaise.

The Bloody Baron noticed the two look alikes before him along with Sir Nicholas,

"The simultaneous reaction is striking, same likeness, same patterns, and same hair except for her natural streaks…"

"Now Bloody Baron, remember we were not to say word in front of them my dear friend," Sir Nicholas forewarned

Raven looked at Harry at the same time he turned her way, their eyes confused before looking back at the other two ghosts,

"Excuse me, but what…" Harry began "Are you two talking about?" Raven finished the question

"Yeah, I'd like to know too," Blaise agreed with her arms crossed watching the two as well.

Bloody Baron looked at Blaise in surprise, "My dear girl, you're a Slytherin, and you haven't figured it out?" He enquired

"Figured what out?" Blaise asked him, Sir Nicholas only chuckled along with the Bloody Baron shaking their heads

"I know! Peeves tell!" Peeves cackled "You do and you will be out of this school!" Both ghosts warned him, Raven started to fume with anger over their warning.

"He will not!" Raven retorted looking up at the two with Harry and Blaise. Severus rounded the corner just in time hearing the conversation, standing behind the three

"Yes he will!" Bloody Baron and Sir Nicholas argued back

"Will Not!" The Hexers yelled in Peeves defense

Severus remained silent crossing his arms watching the argument in amusement,

"If Peeves so much as says one word, then he will be thrown out of this school," Bloody Baron gave a smirk

"Oh yeah? And by whom may I ask?" Raven questioned, her eyes flashing

"Ahem, by me young lady," the three heard jumping slightly before they turned around slowly looking up at Severus with wide eyes.

Bloody Baron chuckled with Sir Nicholas, "Contain yourselves gentlemen, Raven may I ask what that fiasco was about moments ago?" Severus questioned

"Uh…" "Professor Sir, we were walking out of the Great Hall when it happened sir," Harry explained truthfully while Severus continued to look down at Raven

"Raven is this true?" Severus pressed "Yes Sir," Raven answered him

Severus then looked up at Peeves, "Shall we take this up with the headmaster?" Severus questioned Peeves. Peeves started to cackle once more, making Harry, Raven, and Blaise snigger.

"Contain yourselves!" Severus demanded them, then turned back to Peeves

"One more outburst like that and you'll be leaving this school, understood?" Severus drilled

"Peeves understands you greasy ol' git!" Peeves answered cackling "Peeves, that's not nice! Don't say that about my dad!" Raven yelled at Peeves

"Peeves sorry my Raven," Peeves told Raven floating down closer to her

Peeves swirled around her swiftly, "You got one too!" Peeves suddenly cackled before saying goodbye to the three taking off.

"PEEVES!" Severus boomed in shock seeing the other two ghosts nod knowingly in silence before flying away

"Dad, got one what?" Raven enquired to Severus getting his attention

"Nothing Raven, Peeves is just doing his own tricks again, and remember what I told you, no pranks with him this year," Severus answered with a masked face walking away from the three. Harry had a funny feeling that it was something important by the way Severus had acted as well as Raven, but they both left it alone.

2 p.m. Severus Quarters

Raven along with Harry sat across from each other playing a simple game of chess, Raven concentrated on the board at the same time that Harry done the same. Severus noticed the board was different than their usual ones, observing the game quietly.

"Harry, if you can play this muggle version, then you should be able to play wizards chess," Raven commented

Harry groaned slightly, "Can't it is a big difference, the pieces moves on their own, and the strategy isn't the same, that and Ron keeps winning every time, he reigned champion up in the tower," Harry ranted

"He what? Oh Harry, it isn't that different…I can teach you if you like, I'll even give you tips on making sure your men wins," Raven offered

Harry grinned, "I'd like that very much," Harry accepted

"Wicked, oh checkmate," Raven grinned winning the game

"Huh? Hey," Harry laughed with her while Severus chuckled at the two

"So what else do they have that comes close to us Harry?" Raven asked

"Well let's see, you have owl post here, but they have post carriers there, a person that delivers the mail," Harry explained

Raven shudders slightly, "I couldn't see myself doing that line of work, but if that is how they earn their wages then oh well," she grinned

Harry sniggered, "I can't see myself doing that either," He smiled in agreement

Severus sat back in surprise after hear his statement

"Now they don't have much of them now, but there is dueling, however it has been tamed down for the past century from what their history states," Harry stated to them

Raven raised her eyebrows up in shock, "Really? Ours hasn't changed, but they are different," Raven informed the raven haired boy while Severus listened to their conversation quietly.

"You mean there is still dueling here? Oh sweet, I would give anything to do that," Harry grinned

"Our duels are quite different than muggle duels Mr. Potter, we use wands instead of those metal contraptions they call guns, and the swords we have are only for fencing here," Severus explained to Harry

"Fencing? Muggles do that too, but boy I'm not into swords myself…"

"Why not? I like it, it keeps me fit," Raven intervened shocking Harry completely

"Y-you fence?" Harry asked her

"Yes, dad instructed me since I was seven Harry," Raven answered

Harry looked at Raven with wide eyes, then looked over at Severus leaning forward slightly, "Since she was seven?" Harry pressed

"Yes Mr. Potter since Raven was seven," Severus verified with a grin watching Harry gulp silently.

"Relax Harry, it is only part of my training, I don't wave a sword around constantly," Raven giggled seeing Harry relax finally.

"However, since you two brought up the subject of dueling, I just so happen had gotten permission by our Headmaster Dumbledore to conduct a dueling club, but before it happens, the agreement was that I see how you two go well with it first, so Raven, Mr. Potter what do you think?" Severus enquired the two look alikes.

The two looked at one another at first before responding, babbling like two little children at Christmas time, "Really dad? I finally get to do wizards duel? With Harry too?" Raven asked full of excitement

"I'll learn to throw out more charms, hexes, and curses at opponents?" Harry ranted the question

"Calm down you two, and yes to both of your questions, but you'll both will need to be in shape to dodge from them," Severus answered them both

"Cool! Wicked! Sweet! We'd love to learn!" Both Harry and Raven answered at once

"Good. Your first class will be held tomorrow evening after dinner, and I will warn you both, it will be brutal and you will be sore until you get used to it," Severus chuckled before becoming serious over the subject.

Raven smiled giving Severus a hug, "Dad thank you so much," Raven told him while Harry grinned at the sight.

Later that evening after dinner

Inside Severus quarters the two look alikes were talking at Severus's small dining table going over their homework assignments when there was a knock on Severus's door.

"Come in," Severus called out reading his Daily Prophet, Draco Malfoy came into the living quarters.

"Professor Snape Sir, I wanted to turn my homework assignment in to you now sir," Draco explained to the potions master, Raven and Harry looked up from what they were doing seeing him present.

"Hello Potter, Snape," Draco greeted menacingly at the two look alikes

"Malfoy," They greeted him in return the same way at one time before turning away from him.

Flint knocked on the door next entering the living quarters, "Professor, we had a change in plans with the game of terror tag, and was wondering since Raven is now old enough if she could join us?" Flint asked then looked at Harry, "Your welcome to join us as well Potter," He added

Harry stood up, "Cool!" Harry grinned "Raven may join you Mr. Flint," Severus allowed grinning

"Wicked!" Raven exclaimed happily getting up from her seat as well heading to her room.

"Hang on Harry, I just need to get my wand real quick," Raven announced to Harry

"Really? I already have mine where I need it," Harry commented walking to the room behind Raven, Severus over heard Harry listening to the conversation with keen interest

"Just a moment Mr. Malfoy," Severus spoke to Draco getting up from his black leather chair walking to Raven's bedroom silently

"Let me guess Harry, in the pocket of your robe right?" Raven asked while Severus listened

"Nope," Harry answered her grinning "There is no other place, but there Harry," Raven replied

"Yes there is, for me it is," Harry told her with a smirk

"Then tell me Lord Hex where?" Raven enquired to him

Harry's grin widened, "Watch this Lady Hex, you'll see," Harry explained. Severus peered into the room watching as well

"Flick" out came Harry's wand swiftly while Raven and Severus both seen it fall into Harry's hand with ease.

"Wicked! How did you do that Harry?" Raven asked excitedly

A/N: Now we know where this is going don't we? (snickers)

Harry lifted up the sleeve to his right arm, fastened around his arm was a leather like strap.

"What is that?" Raven asked looking at it closely

"It's called a holster. I made it especially for my wand. Don't you have one?" Harry asked her

"No, but I want one now, it looks cool," Raven grinned being heard by Severus before he walked back from the doorway.

"Professor?" Draco called getting Severus's attention, "Yes Mr. Malfoy, just put your homework over there, I'll check it later," Severus told the blonde boy before going into deep thought while Harry, and Raven came back from the bedroom.

"We're ready Flint," Raven announced opening the door to leave the living quarters

"Malfoy! Let's go, now!" Flint demanded heading out behind Harry.

Slytherin Common Room

"How do we even know that Potter can play Terror Tag?" Draco sneered as they were getting ready to pick teams.

"I taught Harry how to play Malfoy! He's quite good at it!" Raven stated to Draco with sarcasm

"Enough you two, ok everyone has voted for the teams captains which are Flint and myself of course, so that leaves the choosing of the team members," Etre explained to the students.

The Slytherins got ready for the picking with excitement including Harry, and Raven.

"Ok I'll go first, I want the Lord and Lady Hex," Flint announced which caused a big argument suddenly.

"Wait a minute! There is no way Flint, I want them on my team!" Etre yelled out

The argument over the two was so mind boggling, that Harry, and Raven was enjoying every minute of it, but had to put a stop to it once and for all,

"Listen seeing that both teams want us on it, we're going to decide hang on," Raven told them before she and Harry went to the other side of the common room.

"Split?" Harry enquired to Raven

"No way! Stay together Harry," Raven pointed out "Hmm… how about we see which side Malfoy gets picked on and then decide?" Harry asked at last

"Deal," Raven agreed walking back over with Harry.

"Ok Here it is, We're not going to decide right now…" Harry begun to explain

"We're going to wait until everyone is picked, and then decide," Raven finished explaining

Flint nor Etre liked that idea one bit, "Take it or leave it boys," Raven told them both

"Oh, alright," They agreed finally and started picking members for their team while Harry and Raven watched from the side.

They saw Flint pick Draco, looking at each other nodding quickly while the others were picked as well, until Flint and Etre both looked at them waiting.

"We pick Etre's team," They both told them "Fair enough you two," Flint replied watching them walk over to Etre's team

"Alright then, take partners, split up, and hide until you hear the Banshee wail!" Flint cried out

Harry and Raven took each other's hands when they felt the same jolt as before, but was stronger this time. Everyone had seen a flash of light which quickly disappeared when they let go.

"What the Bloody Hell was that?" Flint questioned them both

Harry and Raven looked at each other in complete shock, Draco on the other hand was watching with keen interest.

"That was the first time that happened Flint," Harry explained "Yeah that never happened before," Raven told him

"The games is held off for the moment," Flint announced heading out of the common room hearing complaints

"Raven's dad needs to know what happened, now calm down, it's not like I'm playing nurse maid here," Flint told them stalking out.

Whispers emerged from both teams suddenly, "Thanks a lot Snape, Potter! You ruined it now for all of us!" Draco Malfoy sneered at the two when Severus stormed in with Flint quickly following behind him.

"Raven! Mr. Potter! Come here!" Severus demanded to the two watching them walk over to him

"Now then, what happened here?" Severus questioned them both

"Really dad we don't know, one second we took each others hands, and the next thing we knew there was a flash of light," Raven explained truthfully

"What!" Severus cried out looking at them both when Raven told him the second time

"Come with me now the both of you!" Severus ordered the two look alikes striding out with them hearing Flint speak to the Slytherins…

"We'll wait until they come back to begin the game," Flint announced

They walked into Severus's living quarters seeing Severus close the door. "Now, I want to see this myself here," Severus told them sitting down in front of them both.

The two looked at Severus, looked at each other, and then took hold of each others hand, the jolt started once more, and ended as they took their hands away.

"I see," Severus simply said then looked at the two look alikes

"Well what is it dad?" Raven asked wanting to know as well as Harry

Severus did some quick thinking, after all what could he say to them at the moment.

"It's nothing for you two to worry about Raven, it is just static. It is through out this school, I've seen it many times before," Severus answered hoping that they accepted that as an answer.

"Are you sure dad?" Raven enquired

"Yes Raven, I'm sure. Now go play Terror Tag you two," Severus replied seeing them leave.

They took off back to the Slytherin common room, "I have this feeling that static isn't what it is Raven," Harry commented out of the blue suddenly

"You think so too?" Raven asked in surprise "Yeah, I do," Harry answered in agreement just as they began walking into the Slytherin common room.

Flint noticed their return standing up, "Well are you two alright?" Flint asked them

"Oh yeah we're just fine Flint," Harry told him "Dad thought it was just static that's all," Raven explained waving it off with her hand.

Flint looked at them before he nodded at them. "Ok then, let's play the game!" Flint howled and they took off into pairs out of the common room.

Auth: Wahoo! It's now time to play the game Terror Tag everyone, now the credit here goes to the makers of the movie the Worst Witch, and our favorite victim will now step up and take it like a good little wizard Draco Malfoy.

Draco: Hey! I resent that!

Auth: Well too bad we don't get to slack off until much, much later mwahahaha!

Everyone went in different directions throughout the dungeons waiting for the Banshee's wail when Raven thought of an idea,

"Hey Harry are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Raven asked in low key

"Hmm let's see our target being Malfoy?" Harry asked with an evil grin

"Yeah Malfoy," Raven cackled quietly when they heard the Banshee let out her wail

"Let's go," They both whispered heading down the corridor quietly. They seen Draco Malfoy slowly come their way

"Shh, hide," Harry whispered following her hiding on the other side from her getting ready along with her.

Draco started to go past them when Raven jumped out at him, "Argh!" Draco bellowed out loud "Malfoy screamed from Lady Hex!" they heard throughout the dungeons as well as above while the other three houses heard it standing around listening, several sniggered from the announcement. Raven ran off down the corridor while Draco watched stunned until his arm got grabbed…

"Argh!" "Malfoy again by Lord Hex!" they heard while Draco shook watching Harry run down the corridor next going past Flint.

"Malfoy your going to make us lose!" Flint seethed quietly at him

"They double teamed me!" Malfoy whispered before taking off after the two look alikes with Flint following behind him.

Harry helped Rave up onto a beam on the next level, then hid himself while they heard Draco's and Flint's foot steps. Draco kept walking slowly when Harry crouched down, and then leaped into the air at him.

"Argh!" everyone above as well as in the dungeons heard it followed by "Malfoy", Flint taking the scene in started sniggering watching Draco turn back around when Raven lowered her head down at him quickly, "Argh!" Draco screamed once more.

Harry helped Raven down from the beam while Flint cracked up laughing hearing "Snape got Malfoy!" from the announcement.

"This Means War!" Draco Malfoy growled in anger watching the two run down to the next dungeon level. He went after them while Flint follow laughing hysterically, Harry and Raven then hid into two different trap doors, waiting for Draco to show up around the corner. Etre met up with Flint and Draco just then…

"Flint what's going on?" he asked

"Malfoy is getting it left and right by Lord and Lady Hex watch," Flint informed him laughing, Etre followed them watching when Harry tore open the trap door he was hidden in, "Argh!" Draco bellowed out

"Potter nailed Malfoy!" went the announcement

Harry got up out of the trap door while Draco watched him leave before turning around when Raven tore out of the second trap door next, "Argh!" "Malfoy again!"

Flint as well as Etre just could not stop laughing, it was absolutely priceless.

They followed Draco down to the next lower level where Severus's living quarters were, Severus sat back in his chair hearing the screams, "Malfoy got nailed by Potter again" then he heard another "Snape got Malfoy again!". Severus started smirking to himself

'That's my twins' he thought to himself before stopping quickly, "Now where did that come from?" He questioned thoughtfully out loud when he then heard non stop screams and heard Raven and Harry laugh in hysterics with the rest of the Slytherins laughing right along with them. "Game over Etre's team wins" He heard when it suddenly became quiet once more.

Inside the Slytherin common room everyone was still laughing at Malfoy,

"It isn't funny!" Draco yelled and turned his head towards Harry and Raven

"You double teamed me! You cheated!" He accused

"Wait right there Malfoy! No one cheated here! I was there and seen the whole thing! It is not against the rules!" Flint told Draco heatedly

"Malfoy swallow your pride for once and admit defeat!" Etre exclaimed

"Don't worry about it you two he doesn't bother us," Raven assured her two older friends

"Yeah, it's not like he can deny that he screamed like a girl," Harry informed them smirking when everyone started laughing once more pointing at Draco.

Draco started fuming in anger stalking out to his dorm along with his two fat goons Crabbe and Goyle slamming the door shut.

"Well we'll be going to my dad's quarters now, we had fun," Raven grinned

"See you later everyone," Harry grinned as well leaving with Raven to her dad's quarters.

Author's notes: Ah, I so enjoyed this chapter everyone, and I hope that you will too. Christmas is coming up soon, but I will try to update again this Wednesday to get it going. See you in chapter 15 bye for now.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Author: Hello again everyone. As I have promised here is the next update for my readers, I hope you enjoy it. Oh and a special thanks to CheekyMouse for giving me some information on the snake from the earlier chapters, the snake came from Burma not Brazil. I hope that everyone will have a wonderful Christmas holiday too.

Disclaimer: No I do not own the Harry Potter series J.K. Rowling does; only a few characters are from my creation.

Chapter 15

The last time we left off, Harry and Raven left the Slytherin common room heading back to Severus's living quarters.

They walked inside closing the door behind them while Severus sat back watching the two,

"I take it that your team won Raven and that your target was Mr. Malfoy?" Severus enquired knowing that he heard everything.

Raven sniggered along with Harry, "Yes sir," she simply said honestly. Severus sighed exasperatedly.

"You're going to give that boy a complex Raven," Severus let out a quick smirk unnoticeable hearing her sigh and shaking her head. "Besides," He continued standing his ground to her, "You do need to let up on him. He is my godson after all young lady," Severus told her crossing his long leg over the other.

"Dad, I would if he would stop pestering me and Harry," Raven exclaimed before catching his meaning looking at him in shock, "Did you just say godson?" Raven asked finally

"Yes, that is exactly what I had just said, and no I did not keep this news from you on purpose I did not think that you needed to know at the time," Severus answered in explaining details to her.

Raven gave out a tiny snort, "Dad I'm not going to let up on him just because he's your godson besides, he starts it first," Raven retorted

Harry did not know what to think at that point after hearing that bit of news, "Mr. Potter, don't think that this changes things for you and Raven," Severus reasoned politely

"I wouldn't do that sir. Not to Raven, she's like a…pal to me," Harry replied getting a certain feeling that that something was missing from his words, but never brought it up.

"That is good to know Mr. Potter," Severus nodded in relief while he stared at the raven haired boy curiously, 'hmm…very different than his father,' Severus thought before he got up from his black leather chair.

"Anyone hungry?" Severus then asked the two look alikes while making his way to his small kitchen.

"I am a bit hungry dad, how about you Harry are you hungry?" Raven enquired politely like a good hostess should for her guests.

Harry began feeling out of place, "Uh, I don't know if I should," Harry answered quickly to Raven.

Auth: Now readers from what we have read in the books, and seen from the first movie we know why Harry has this feeling and I will now inform you that Raven who never met their muggle relatives does not know about the situation, but later on will. She will not take the news lightly.

Raven looked at Severus before turning back to Harry concerned, "Harry, what is the matter?" She asked the raven haired boy noticing the quick change from him. Severus noticed as well looking at Harry strangely,

"I don't want to talk about it Raven," Harry only stated to her steering from the question

"Mr. Potter, if you are hungry it is quite alright to have something to eat. No one is going to hold it against you," Severus assured the boy

Harry looked at him wearily, "Are you sure it's ok?" Harry asked him which put the potions master into a bit of a shock

"Of course it is Mr. Potter," Severus answered in a polite voice seeing Harry relax finally before he continued to the kitchen.

Raven who stood still quite baffled from Harry's quick mood change felt that something was not right. "Harry, is there something you need to tell someone?" Raven asked quietly before her dad left the room.

"No…nothing," Harry answered her then looked at Severus, "I am a bit hungry sir," Harry spoke to the potions master

Raven looked at her father, clearly there was something wrong with Harry to him to act that way, but decided to leave it alone for now.

"Does pizza sound alright to you Mr. Potter?" Severus enquired seeing Harry look up at him in surprise

"There's pizza here too?" He asked them both

"Sure there is Harry," Raven answered smiling at him watching him grin

"Sounds good to me Professor sir," Harry finally answered Severus

"Good, what would you like on it Mr. Potter?" Severus asked him

"Everything except for pepper, onions, and anchovies. Yuck," Harry answered making a face

"Me too, they are so gross," Raven agreed as well making the same face.

Severus seen the identical looks, his eyes widened in brief shock. He should have known that they would have identical tastes and faces.

Severus cleared his throat after collecting himself swiftly, "Well I believe it is a three to zero vote on those Mr. Potter, just so you know… I can't stand them either," Severus told Harry letting out a slight sniff of disdain over the three items not wanted on the pizza.

Harry sniggered along with Raven at his comment, "Am I being ambushed here?" Severus questioned the two

"No sir," he heard them say at the same time smirking, "Well now I know I'm being ambushed," Severus stated to them hiding a grin

He then seen the Harry and Raven burst out laughing, "Alright now control yourselves you two before you lose your control of your composure," Severus chuckled seeing them calm down finally.

Severus went into the small kitchen heading straight for the back out of sight from Harry and Raven.

"What is he doing Raven?" Harry asked quite confused

"Oh, it's ok Harry its normal here in the wizarding world," Raven answered

Ten minutes later Severus came back out carrying a tray with a large pizza upon it setting it down on the small square table. "Time to eat. Dig in Mr. Potter," Severus announced to them. Harry sat down beside Raven at the table reaching for a slice as Raven did the same, biting down simultaneously while Severus watched the identical movements remaining quiet.

"Well Mr. Potter, how is it?" Severus questioned taking his mind off of their identical patterns

"Very good Professor, actually it tastes much better than the ones they make in the regular world," Harry grinned at him

"Good. Eat all you want there is plenty here," Severus told him politely

Raven noticing the kindness her father was giving to Harry decided to tell Severus about Harry's knowledge of advanced charms, hexes, and curses.

"Hey dad, Harry is quite good with advanced charms, hexes and curses," Raven informed the potions master getting his attention

"Really? Mr. Potter how much do you know?" Severus enquired to the raven haired boy

"I've read levels one thru four. I'm starting level five next," Harry answered truthfully

"Good, remember them when we get started with the wizard duels," Severus told him seeing Harry grin

"Hey Harry, show dad your holster," Raven urged Harry onward watching him lift up his right sleeve showing Severus the leather like strap that was fastened around his upper arm.

Severus examined the strap in every detail impressed, "Now this is extraordinary Mr. Potter, it can come in handy in duels," Severus complimented at the workmanship.

"I want one dad, please?" Raven asked politely "I have seen these being sold in Diagon Alley Raven, they very expensive," Severus replied in doubt to her

"Actually, I could make her one, its not any trouble at all, I have the materials for it," Harry offered

"However you are here for the weekend Mr. Potter and there is a curfew. I do have the same materials here for your needs. So therefore go ahead and Make one for Raven," Severus allowed politely seeing Raven's eyes light up with happiness.

"I'll need to measure your arm Raven," Harry grinned

"I believe I have a measuring tape here as well Mr. Potter, I'll be right back in a moment, however you need to eat a bit more here," Severus told him getting up from the table to his bedroom.

"Harry tell me something?" Raven asked suddenly getting Harry's attention while they reached for another slice of pizza

"What is it Raven?" Harry asked her

Raven was reluctant at first, but asked the question anyway, "You are a bit thin for your age, is there something wrong at your home?" Raven enquired quietly

"No, why do you ask?" Harry answered and questioned her quickly while she noticed his mood changed once more

"I just get this feeling that there is, you can tell me Harry, I'm not judgmental," Raven said with comfort

"I'm fine Raven really. If there is I'll let you know," Harry answered wanting to drop the subject with a small smile

"Alright Harry as long as your ok," Raven replied letting it go once more as she watched him finish his second slice of pizza before reaching for his third slice grinning.

"What now?" Harry asked her "It's that good huh?" Raven grinned in question

"Yeah, it's that good," Harry grinned in relief "Do you want a butterbeer to wash it down?" Raven asked standing up

"yes I'd like one thank you," Harry answered her "Your welcome Harry," Raven grinned getting two bottles of butterbeer for them both.

Severus walked back in hand Harry a box containing the materials he needed before sitting back down. He watched Harry measure Raven's right upper arm to size her for a holster.

"You're a petite size Raven," Harry grinned seeing the look on her face

"What does that suppose to mean?" Raven teased him grinning seeing Harry laugh at her harmless teasing

"It means you are a small size which also means that it won't take me long at all to make your holster," Harry grinned taking out some materials to start the work while Raven watched him concentrate in awe.

Before they knew it, Harry was finished with the holster, putting it around Raven's right upper arm gently making sure it wasn't too tight.

"It fits perfectly Harry," Raven grinned at the leather like strap

"Great, now hold still while I put your wand in it…hey! We have the same wand!" Harry exclaimed in surprise

"No way! Hey we do, wicked," Raven cried out grinning as well as Harry while Severus sighed in swift relief thanking the gods that neither one had put it together yet.

"Now flick your wrist Raven," Harry instructed watching closely seeing Raven flick her wrist. "Flick" Raven's wand fell into her hand with ease

"Oh wicked!" Raven exclaimed happily

Severus look at them both, "I expect you two to have that on hand tomorrow evening understand?" Severus questioned them

"Yes sir," they answered simultaneously "Good. It's starting to get late, oh Mr. Potter you will need to either lengthen your holster or construct a new one. When I get done with you, you'll be a bit muscular understand?" Severus enquired

"Yes sir," Harry answered "Good. Now then let's finish up here so we can go to bed, oh and we will be leaving first thing after breakfast for your dueling attire," Severus told them after remembering his talk with McGonagall earlier that day.

They finished the pizza off heading to bed for the night after helping Severus clean up. The two took turns in Raven's bathroom getting ready for bed, then snuggled down after turning out the lights, "Goodnight Harry," Raven yawned closing her eyes drifting off to sleep, "Goodnight Raven," Harry whispered quietly drifting off to sleep as well.

Great Hall 7 a.m. Breakfast

The next morning Harry, Raven along with Severus walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, when they got there every professor was present except for Quiroll watching them quietly, Dumbledore especially. Severus noticed that darn twinkle in his eyes, but never said anything about it.

"Good Morning Severus," Dumbledore greeted him "Headmaster," Severus greeted in his usual way sitting down with Harry and Raven.

"That must have been a most amazing game of Terror Tag last night; the other three houses heard the game going on in the dungeons. For some odd reason it was being announced by a signorous charm. Everyone was rooting for Miss. Snape and Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall stated with a grin.

"By the way Severus how is Mr. Malfoy doing?" Dumbledore enquired with gleaming eyes

"He's fine headmaster," Severus answered looking at Raven and Harry who smirking over the question

"Raven, Mr. Potter contain yourselves if you please," Severus ordered them hiding a smirk

"Yes sir," they both answered at once "clank" the professors dropped their utensils amazed at how the two responded to Severus, all except for Dumbledore whose eyes were continuously gleaming.

'Don't even think about it old man' Severus thought, Dumbledore turned his way smiling, "Really?" Dumbledore enquired to him

"Albus," Severus warned telling him not to comment on anything

Dumbledore only smiled turning his attention to the two look alikes, "Well tell me Mr. Potter, Miss. Snape how many times did you scare Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore gleamed changing the subject

"About," Harry began to tell him "Fifty," Raven finished the answer

They started to eat breakfast when the students suddenly came into the Great Hall and up to Harry and Raven.

"There they are, three cheers for the Lord and Lady Hex!" Fred and George shouted out shocking the two

"What are you doing?" Raven questioned her two best buds

"We heard you two down in the dungeons last night giving Malfoy quite a scare," Fred smirked

"Yeah, he screamed like he lost his head," George grinned

Wood came up to them just then, "I have to admit it sounded like a real good match last night, so since your well known now as the Lord and Lady Hex, The Gryffindor house has decided that this years broomstick formation will be in your honor you two," Oliver Wood announced to Harry and Raven.

The two looked at one another, both at a loss for words while the rest of the students cheered. "Oh get ready you two, its going to be good, you two are going to lead the broomstick formation," Oliver informed them hearing the students cheer louder from his announcement.

"Alright! Now let's leave these two alone for awhile. We've intruded on them long enough," Wood cried out

The students filed out of the Great Hall while Harry and Raven sat there stunned.

A/N: See everyone in chapter 16 bye for now.


	17. Chapter 15b

Chapter 15 b

"No Harry, did you?" Raven asked "No," Harry simply said

"Oh no!" the two groaned at the same time, both covering their faces with their hands.

"We don't even have brooms," Raven exclaimed "Tell me about it," Harry agreed with her then started thinking

"Who did that charm anyway?" Harry asked her "I don't know" Raven answered then grinned

"I shall never forget that look on Malfoy's face when you leaped out at him," Raven commented sniggering

"Nor you lowering yourself quickly like an upside down bat," Harry stated laughing quietly

"Alright you two, eat your breakfast," Severus told them both containing a smirk

"Alright dad," Raven promised him "Yes sir," Harry answered next

"Hey Harry, excited about learning how to duel?" Raven asked changing the subject

"Real excited Raven," Harry told her, everyone looked at Severus just then. "Would this be by chance wizard duel?" McGonagall questioned Harry.

Harry only grinned, "Yes," he answered looking at her grinning

"Albus…" "Minerva it is quite alright, I gave Severus permission to teach Miss. Snape and Mr. Potter how to wizard duel and it can come in handy one day," Dumbledore explained

"Also, I believe it would be good for Miss. Snape to have a classmate along with her," Dumbledore added watching Harry and Raven go into deep conversation.

"Severus, I know what happened last night between the two you have no need to worry, I assure you that Raven's feelings for her father will not change," Dumbledore said in a low voice

"Albus, you can not let this happen, you'll put them both in danger if it happens," Severus told him in low key

"Do I sense some feelings towards Mr. Potter Severus?" Dumbledore enquired to him

"Don't start with me you dirty old man, you know darn well it hasn't changed one bit!" Severus said quietly

"Indeed," Dumbledore replied eyes gleaming, Severus gave him a look that could kill when Professor Quiroll came into the Great Hall

"G-good M-morning," He greeted as he sat down in his seat, "Professor," Severus greeted to him keeping his eyes on him.

"Dad, could you please pass the marmalade?" Raven asked trying to get his attention, but was not being heard at first because of Severus was paying attention to Quiroll suspiciously.

"Dad!" Raven yelled slightly getting his attention at last

"Yes Raven, what is it?" Severus questioned "Could you please pass the marmalade?" Raven enquired politely

"Of course Raven here you go," Severus answered passing the Marmalade over to her

"Thank you dad," Raven grinned "Your welcome Raven," Severus muttered just enough for her to hear him focusing his attention back on the Defense against the Dark Arts professor once more.

"Harry do you want to go outside or to Hexers Corner before we leave today?" He heard Raven ask Harry turning her way

"Hexer's Corner?" Severus questioned "It's nothing big dad, really," Raven told while he looked at her for a moment.

"Alright, if you say so Raven, but remember we go to get your attire as well as Mr. Potter's today along with Professor McGonagall," Severus reminded her

"Ok…Hey, wait a minute dad you never said Professor McGonagall was coming along," Raven exclaimed

"Didn't I? Oh I didn't, well surprise. Minerva has volunteered to be an escort on Mr. Potter's behalf so you will behave young lady," Severus announced hearing Raven sigh

"Yes sir," Raven promised finishing her breakfast along with Harry before they got up leaving the Great Hall.

Slytherin Common Room hour before leaving

"Rave! What was it that you wanted to show me by the way?" Harry enquired after they came through the entrance after leaving Severus's living quarters. He noticed Raven getting excited over something, but watched her go to a cupboard taking something out without him seeing it.

"Oh yeah, you might like this Harry its one of my dad's stow away books," Raven grinned taking out a book from her robe handing it to him.

Harry opened the book after seeing a certain marking on it scanning a page.

"Wow! This is an awesome book," Harry commented

"I know, I thought that maybe you might like it, the hexes and curses are very advanced," Raven grinned

"Whoa," Harry muttered as he continued to look in the book

"I take it that you can follow it Harry?" Raven asked

"Oh yeah, I can. I can also probably make some of our own," Harry grinned evilly

"I can duplicate it for you if you like," Raven offered getting his attention

"Would you?" Harry asked "Sure," Raven answered duplicating the book with no problem handing him the copy

"Here you go Harry," Raven grinned as Harry took the book putting it in his robe after he shrunk it

"Thanks," Harry told her "You're welcome," Raven replied as they sat down in Hexer's corner.

Blaise Zabini came in from her dorm room meeting up with them sitting down,

"Morning Zabini," they both greeted "Morning Harry, morning Raven," Blaise told them seeing Draco come in with his two fat goons Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Hexer's trio! Come to terrorize everyone?" Draco sneered the question while his goons sniggered at his remark

"Gee if it isn't the flying Malfoy!" Harry sneered back in return

"Seen any bludgers lately?" Raven grinned evilly from her question, Draco glared at her maliciously.

"You'd love that wouldn't you Snape?" He asked with sarcasm

Raven's evil grin soon became an evil gleam, "Actually… yes I would Malfoy, and you just looked adorable trying to look like a platinum blonde duck!" Raven told with a smirk

"Really? I thought he was trying to look like a swan," Harry cackled coming into the conversation

Raven burst into laughter which made Draco Malfoy look her way fuming mad,

"Ok, let's leave Malfoy alone…not!" Raven stated giving the same look back his way. Crabbe along with Goyle started to crack their knuckles at her.

"Ooh! Look Lord Hex, I'm being threatened. I'm so scared!" Raven commented acting like she was going to faint.

"Careful Raven, their beating you with their glares," Harry replied sniggering

Raven stood up, walking around a small table in front of the sofa to where the two over sized goons stood while Draco stepped back smirking.

"Go ahead! I'll let you swing the first punch," Raven told them both while Harry was getting ready to stand up making sure that it would be a fair fight.

Crabbe was the first to take a swing at Raven, but missed when Raven dodged him easily then swung back (WHACK!) Raven knocked Crabbe out cold on the floor.

Raven looked at Goyle next, "Want to give it a try?" Raven questioned getting ready swiftly. Goyle Tried to take a swing next, and missed. (WHACK!) Goyle slid across the room on his back out cold.

Harry's eyes went wide in surprise looking at Raven, "Excellent!" Harry cried out seeing that she could hold her own even with two overweight goons, then looked down at the two lying on the floor unconscious.

"Well that's two down, and one to go," Raven stated looking at Draco Malfoy slowly walking towards him.

"You always have to throw some weight around don't you Malfoy?" Raven questioned in anger getting into his face.

"You don't scare me Snape," Draco told her, but gulped quietly in fear

Raven noticed his fear, "I thought as much! Always thinking that you're better than anybody else, your nothing but a platinum blonde haired coward," Raven sneered walking away from him sitting back down.

"You know, I don't care if my dad is your godfather Malfoy, you mess with me, Harry, or Zabini again and you'll find yourself eating your meals from your rear end!" Raven hissed at him.

Draco's eyes went wide from her warning just as Crabbe and Goyle came to getting back up on their feet looking at Raven in fear, "NOW GET THE BLOODY HELL AWAY FROM HEXERS CORNER!" Raven boomed the demand as they seen the three flee for their lives as though they being cursed.

"Wow Raven, who would have thought that you'd be able to knock those two goons down in one swing," Blaise commented to Raven

"I can, she did the same thing to Ron Friday," Harry informed her sniggering

"Now that those three are gone, we shouldn't have any problems today with them trying to sneak over here," Raven stated sitting at Harry's right side calming down at last

"Ok, here's the thing. We're going to learn those hexes and curses, plus I'll be making our own. Today may be fine, but I have a feeling that Malfoy isn't going to let it go just like that. Zabini you will learn these too no exceptions," Harry announced

"Also your job Blaise is to record them as we go, including the pranks got it?" Raven asked the light brown haired girl

"Got it," Blaise answered

Flint and Etre came walking in just then. "Hey, who gave Crabbe and Goyle those fantastic marks on their faces?" Flint enquired to the three

"I did Flint, what about it?" Raven questioned them "Figure it must have been you," Etre grinned at her

"Well they asked for it. They won't crack their knuckles at me like that again," Raven replied to them both

Flint listened to her words before he nodded his head, "Yep, that would do it alright," He simply said along with Etre

"We'll take care of those two Raven, Malfoy however we'll leave him to you," Flint promised her before the two left the common room.

"Which reminds me, I want to know who took those pictures, they're very good," Raven thought loudly

"Maryanne took those pictures Raven why?" Blaise asked seeing Harry and Raven look at each other

"Where is she right now Blaise?" Harry enquired "In the Great Hall for breakfast why?" Blaise asked once more noticing their grins

"Uh-oh," Blaise giggled "Pay back time for Malfoy for calling me a Slytherin traitor," Raven cackled evilly as the three quickly scrambled out of the common room.

The Hexers entered the Great Hall finding Maryanne at the Slytherin table talking to Millicent Bullstrode heading her way while the students watched them.

"Ahem!" Raven cleared her throat getting the blonde girl's attention

"Morning Raven what's up?" Maryanne enquired as Raven pulled out a picture showing her

"You took these?" Raven questioned her the same time as Harry did

"Yes I did," Maryanne answered them both clearly confused

"Good, because we need your expertise," Raven requested seeing Maryanne sit back slightly

"Well it depends on what you want," Maryanne told her

Harry leaned over the same time with Raven grinning, "Let's just say it involves your camera for a magnificent prank," Raven commented as her eyes went towards Malfoy quickly then back, Maryanne caught her glance and stifled a giggle.

"Alright, I'll do it, just let me know when," Maryanne agreed

"Meet us in Hexers corner later when we return," Raven whispered in Maryanne's ear

Maryanne nodded at them both before they walked away to the Gryffindor table with Blaise stopping in front of Fred and George Weasely.

"My two Lord Pranks, how are you two doing this morning?" Raven enquired

"Just fine," Fred smirked "Feeling great," George grinned

"Good, you two meet us in the dungeons later this afternoon when we return its time for pay back…oh and don't forget the ammunition," Raven grinned at the two

Fred and George both started grinning, "You got it," they promised her

"Just give us a little time to grab the stuff," Fred told her "We'll meet you then," George stated

"You got it," Harry and Raven simply said before leaving the Great Hall

"Someone's got to notice," Fred stated "yeah, it can't be invisible too much longer," George commented

"Shall we?" Fred asked "Write to mum and dad about this, oh yeah," George answered in agreement

"We must make sure they don't say anything yet though," Fred commented quietly

"Yeah, you know mum, it'll get out quicker," George stated while they finished their breakfast.

9 a.m. Diagon Alley

Severus arrived in Diagon Alley with Raven and Harry meeting up with Minerva McGonagall. Harry almost lost his balance from them using a port key. Raven caught Harry quickly before he fell.

"Harry are you alright?" Raven asked "Yeah, its just going to take some getting used to," Harry answered getting his balance finally.

"Don't worry about it Mr. Potter, you'll get used to it," Severus assured the raven haired boy

"Severus, here you are, hello Mr. Potter, Miss. Snape," McGonagall greeted standing beside them

"Minerva, well come along you two, let's get you fitted shall we?" Severus suggested leading the way to wizard Armani's.

They entered the establishment being greeted by a tailor immediately.

"Good morning, how shall I help you with today…My goodness! Harry Potter!" the tailor exclaimed excitedly to Harry. Harry's eyes went wide as the clerk walked over to him when he noticed Raven next.

"I…don't…believe…" "Ahem!" Severus cleared his throat along with McGonagall stopping the clerk before things got out of hand.

"These two needs to be fitted for dueling attire as well as dueling robes right away. They'll need them as soon as possible," Severus stated clearly to the clerk

"Oh yes sir! Right away! Mr. Potter, Miss…" "Snape!" Severus said stopping him as he made sure the clerk looked like a bafoon.

"Yes Miss. Snape, follow me please," the tailor beckoned them to follow him to be fitted while he looked at Severus and McGonagall catching their meaningful looks to keep quiet at all cost.

"We will be back, we have some errands to do," McGonagall announced

"Be sure that they are well looked after," Severus stated in warning to the clerk as they left

"Severus, aren't you being a bit over protective?" McGonagall enquired smirking

"Watch it Minerva," Severus stated as they walked to the broomstick shop for Harry's and Raven's brooms.

Twenty minutes later they returned to Armani's watching Harry and Raven being fitted.

"Well now let's take a look at the colors that should suit you two shall we," the tailor suggested sending out a coloring charm on the outfits.

"No!" Raven cried out shaking seeing maroon on her

"No way!" Harry almost yelled seeing the same color on him, Severus was shocked by that outburst as well as McGonagall, those were her house colors.

"Ok. Let's try something else," the tailor replied changing the colors on them

"ARGH!" the two screamed in unison

McGonagall looked at Severus in shock, "Severus did you know about this?" She enquired

"No I never," Severus answered truthfully seeing the two in an aqua color, "Well let's try this one," the tailor ranted changing the color once more.

Harry looked at the tailor as if he was insane, "What do you call this?" Harry questioned tilting his head at the canary yellow color

"Looks like Mayhem!" Raven exclaimed whimpering with a complex

"Well I am trying you two, what do you want black?" the tailor exclaimed the questioned in frustration

"Yes!" the two answered "With Silver please," Raven begged "Green on mine," Harry requested

"Aright that I can do," the tailor told them changing the colors to their request

"Much better," Harry and Raven sighed in relief relaxing at last

"Well I'll be! It does suit them both and with the colors they requested," the tailor stated in surprise

McGonagall did not know what to think at that moment, "Well sir do you approve?" The tailor enquired. Severus looked at McGonagall, "Yes I do, Minerva how about you?" Severus asked grinning from the look McGonagall's face.

"Uh, well…I approve," she answered finally after getting over her shocked state

"Very good sir, how many shall they require?" the tailor enquired

"They'll need several, plus more for when they get older," Severus answered

"Very good sir we shall have a fitting chart for them in the future," the tailor beamed with pride while Severus and McGonagall paid him for the outfits after the two changed back into their school uniforms.

"Severus they both like your colors," McGonagall commented

"Yes, a real shocker isn't it Minerva," Severus grinned at her leading the two look alikes out.

"Severus Snape, you…you…potions master you," McGonagall giggle leaving with them

A/N: thanks for reading see you in chapter 16 bye for now.

15 b


	18. Chapter 16 Malfoy over the rainbow

Chapter 16

Author's Notes: Hello again everyone. I did not receive any reviews from my readers finding that the holidays are upon us; however it will not stop me from continuing with my work. Also I will inform everyone that I have decided to try to cut several scenes down for you to get to the Halloween night for the big bang, having the twins find out that they are more than just mere look alikes.

Disclaimer: No I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowlings does only a select few characters are from my creation.

A/N: I also must apologize to everyone for the last sentences in 15a since I had to cut the chapter in half.

Chapter 16

The last we left off the two professors's left Wizard Armani's with the two look alikes heading back to Hogwarts.

HOGWARTS MAIN HALL

Harry stood beside Raven near the front doors of the school with Blaise Zabini waiting for Fred and George Weasely to return from Hogsmead with their ammunition. Several students walked by them waving hello grinning at them, except for three (which we know who they are) walked past them with a sneer on their faces.

The two Weasely twins arrived finally, their hands stuffed with bags filled with items greeting the three with plotting grins on their faces.

"Did you get the stuff?" Raven enquired them grinning

"Yep, sure did Raven," Fred answered her

"He'll never know what hit him," George sniggered

"Wicked, let's go," Raven let out a giggle leading the way with Harry right beside her sniggering.

They went down into the dungeons, walking through the corridors stopping briefly

"Raven?" Harry asked confused "I have to do this Harry, I know I promised dad, but I can't keep Peeves out of this one," Raven explained looking up at the dungeons ceiling

"Peeves! Where are you?" Raven called out in the air hearing Harry snigger catching what she meant seeing Peeves float down in front of her

"What you want from Peeves hmm?" Peeves asked her in a cackle seeing Blaise with them

"No Peeves please, she's with me and Harry," Raven requested hearing him whine

"Peeves won't for Raven, but it hard for Peeves," Peeves ranted swirling around her

"Now I didn't say that you would not get one Peeves, a platinum blonde haired one by the name of Malfoy," Raven promised the poltergeist grinning evilly with Harry

"Oh boy! An ickle first year just for me to prank on!" Peeves cackled happily, Harry and Blaise both burst into laughter with Fred and George.

"Raven, did I say you were cruel? I meant you are wicked!" Blaise stated between laughter

"Thank you very much," Raven said with a bow while the two Weasely twins laughed

"An attack by Peeves, now how did we know he was going to be a part of this one," they both stated while Fred grinned and George smirked

Raven shrugged her shoulders, "You know me boys, can't leave Peeves out of a good prank," Raven told them with a grin as they to walk to the banshee portrait stopping in front of it.

"Password?" The banshee questioned them "Carpe Diem!" Raven answered before looking at the four

"Have to get the new one from dad soon, this is the last day for this one," Raven explained just as the entrance opened up for them to enter.

They went inside quietly through the entrance until they were soon stand in the middle of the Slytherin common room looking around making sure that no one was there. Raven checked every dorm finding them empty.

"All clear guys. Ok let's do this before Malfoy comes back here with his goons," Raven announced

Fred and George opened their bags up letting them see what was inside, "Oh this is wicked!" Raven exclaimed

"Excellent!" Harry cried out "Whoopee!" Peeves cackled in a yell "Oh my gods," Blaise stated and started laughing.

"Thanks," Fred and George both grinned before they got to work.

There were wizarding crackers, magi-whoopees, and the twins favorite toffees. They placed in a special section of the common room, except for the toffees when Raven got an idea.

"Hold on I've got a good one," Raven exclaimed just as Maryanne came inside the common room.

"Fred, George, put those toffees on the table there, I'll write out the tag saying to Draco Malfoy. I've concocted a potion that will turn your hair into the colors of a rainbow which will last for at least two hours. We'll put a dab on each toffee. The potion will take effect after he eats one," Raven plotted the prank hearing sniggers.

A/N: I had changed the this one plot from being a hex to a potion at short notice since Raven is better at potions while Harry is better at Charms.

Everyone started to grin at the potion after seeing Raven put it on each toffee, "Peeves, he'll be all yours then. You'll be able to spot him miles away. Oh and Peeves I dare you to give him one of your famous wedges," Raven grinned giving Peeves her knowing look.

"Whoopee! Oh boy, Peeves can't wait!" Peeves cried out while the rest started laughing

"By the way, Fred, George, just asking of course, what does the toffee do?" Raven asked her twin best buddies

"Their decoys," Fred smirked "Yeah they'll keep him distracted enough for the rest of these," George grinned

"So basically they are a distraction, duds?" Harry asked them "Yep!" Fred and George answered

"Good, we don't want to harm that face now do we?" Raven stated rolling her eyes at her own statement.

"Raven I really want to see the results from that potion," Harry cackled "You will Harry," Raven grinned finishing the last toffee

Before everyone's eyes the toffees glowed a rainbow color swiftly before changing back to their original color, "Awesome," Harry breathed in awe from seeing the potential of the potions work on the toffees.

"Alright Maryanne, when it starts working on Malfoy take pictures got it?" Raven enquired the blonde slytherin girl

"Got it Lady Hex," Maryanne simply said grinning while Blaise went to be the look out for them after seeing the potion herself, and came back swiftly.

"The rest of the Slytherins are coming down the corridor right now!" Blaise exclaimed in between breaths.

"Holy cricket! Fred, George, come on or they'll catch you two here!" Raven cried out scrambling out of the common room with the two twins, Harry, and Blaise.

They quickly ran out of the entrance of the banshee portrait and into the corridor...

"Hey! What are those Weasley's doing here?" Flint demanded the question seeing the five standing there near the portrait's entrance

"They're with me and Harry Flint, got a problem with that?" Raven questioned rolling her eyes at him teasingly

"Oh, ok then," Flint told her hiding a grin knowing that she was teasing him and that it was quite harmless.

Raven grinned back then sighed walking over to him, "Flint come here for a sec," She requested then whispered in his ear telling him what was going on.

Flint looked down at her in surprise grinning,"Secret is safe with me Raven," Flint assured her, then looked at Fred and George Weasely, "Just this once you two," he added heading inside the entrance with the others following behind him grinning at them.

Harry stood still in a brief shock, "He's staying quiet on this?" He asked Raven

"Yep," Raven grinned evilly while Blaise started to giggle with her, "Come on, we'll leave the rest to Maryanne," Raven suggested walking out of the dungeons with them.

LUNCH TIME GREAT HALL

That afternoon inside the Great Hall Harry and Raven were eating their lunch along with Blaise, Fred, and George at the Gryffindor table when they heard a loud raucous of laughter outside of the Great Hall...

"SNAPE! POTTER!" they heard Malfoy's voice bellow out just outside the doors. They turned their heads at the entrance wearing blank, innocent expressions on their faces watching Draco Malfoy stalk in through the doors towards them.

Draco stood right in front of the two seething in anger when the rest of the students sitting down at the tables took one look at him roaring into hysterical laughter, Harry and Raven tried to contain their sniggering just from seeing his appearance.

"Malfoy! What were you thinking?" Harry asked sniggering, Raven tilted her head in a mock shocked state, "What did you do to your hair Malfoy?" Raven enquired to the platinum blonde boy before grinning evilly at him secretly.

"Cut the innocent act Snape! I know you two did this to me! You can't fool me for one second!" Draco yelled at them both heatedly while the Hogwart professor's tried their best not to laugh at the amazing sight, Severus included.

'She's learned something new already, oh lord," Severus thought watching the scene before them

Dumbledore on the other hand, his eyes were gleaming at Harry and Raven both. "Severus, I do believe the two were in this one together," He commented to Severus quietly smiling at the two being confronted by Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy, we were no where near you today," Raven grinned evilly "Yeah, we were out earlier today, and were outside in the court yard after that ask anyone here," Harry grinned evilly as well

"Don't pull that innocent look with me Potter! I know better!" Draco accused when Peeves flew in and noticed him.

Before everyones eyes, Peeves picked Draco up by his pants into the air, "WEDGIE!" Peeves yelled in a cackle as he pulled Draco's boxers up the crack of his rear end.

"Help! Help me!" Draco cried out while Peeves floated around the Great Hall holding Draco by his boxers. "Flash! Flash! Flash!" Maryanne snapped pictures of the scene at every angle of Draco in mid-air. Harry, Raven, Blaise, Fred, and George along with the rest of the students in the Great Hall roared in laughter once more at the entire scene.

Severus came around from the professor's table swiftly in fear of an accident just then, "Peeves! Put him down this instant!" Severus yelled continuing to contain his smirk over the situation.

"Shan't do nothing, if you shant say please!" Peeves cried in a cackle still holding Draco by his black boxers.

A/N: How we know they are black? Well just by watching Peeves hold Draco by them is proof enough (Snickers from comment)

"I certainly will not!" Severus yelled at the poltergeist when Dumbledore soon stood up quietly,

"Calm down Severus, Peeves could you please put Mr. Malfoy down so he can collect hisself?" Dumbledore requested politely

"Okey Dokey, Peeves will," Peeves answered as he sat Draco down to the floor

"Thank you Peeves," Dumbledore replied then looked over at Harry and Raven with twinkling eyes,

"Severus kindly contain your anger and try to remain calm," He reasoned to the potions master

Severus looked at Harry and Raven after he was done making sure that Draco was alright hearing Dumbledore's words, but someone could have gotten hurt at that moment. He strode over to where they sat.

"You two to my quarters now!" Severus demanded waiting for them to get up from the Gryffindor table, Fred and George stood up instead.

"We did the prank sir," Fred commented "Yeah, Raven and Harry had nothing to do with it," George stated. Harry and Raven both looked at each other in shock before looking back at the two.

"I beg your pardon?" Severus drilled to them "We did the prank," Fred commented "Not Harry nor Raven," George stated

Raven shook her head in shock, "Fred, George don't..."

"They had nothing to do with anything," George told him "It was all our doing ask Peeves, he'll tell you," Fred replied Severus looked up at Peeves while he floated down beside Raven.

"Is this true Peeves?" Severus pressed to the poltergeist watching Raven's facial expression, Peeves looked at Raven who was shaking her head no at him, "Yes it was them, not my Raven," Peeves cried out while Severus watched Raven slowly close her eyes in disbelief, giving herself away.

"Alright then, you two detention, report to my office Wednesday at 7p.m. understand?" Severus questioned them "Yes sir," Fred and George answered simultaneously with Severus noticing their Patterns.

'Oh no! They would know!' Severus thought seeing Fred and George Weasely wink at him secretly grinning, "Make that double detention for trying to flatter your potions master," He added sternly seeing them nod in agreement sniggering. Severus noted Dumbledore's eyes twinkling leaving it alone looking down at Harry and Raven before walking away.

"Why did you two do that?" Raven questioned her third year buddies "Heck you know us Lady Hex," Fred stated "Can't get through the year without detention from your dad," George grinned

"But you didn't have to take the blame, he knew it was coming you two," Raven exclaimed exasperately "Well now, that's new," Fred commented "Never knew your dad to be devious like that," George stated

"He was when he found out Malfoy called me a Slytherin traitor," Raven explained when Draco stalked up behind them once more.

"CHANGE MY HAIR BACK NOW!" Draco shouted at Harry and Raven. Raven sniggered at him "Sorry Malfoy you have to wait for two hours for it to go away," Harry smirked

"What!" Draco demanded seeing Raven wave a tiny vial without being seen by Severus grinning evilly. "Your hair was triggered by one of my potions Malfoy, it can't leave until it wears off which will be in two hours," Raven sniggered. Draco got into Raven's face in sheer anger.

"You are going to pay for this Snape, I assure you one way or another," Draco hissed in anger before stalking over to the Slytherin table. Raven mocked a gasp of sheer surprise, "My friendly chap wasn't he?" She commented as everyone bursted into laughter once more. Severus watching her quietly contained a smirk from being shown knowing full well who had done the magnificent prank.

Auth: Ah! It's so good to get this one out everyone. I hope everyone will enjoy this chappie. Send your reviews in, have fun reading, and have a Happy New Year. See you in chapter 17 bye for now


	19. Chapter 17 the discovery

Chapter 17

Author's Notes: Hello, hello again readers, I hope that everyone had a very Happy and safe New Year. As I have promised to some who had sent me their reviews, here is my update, oh and I will be cutting this one down to Halloween Night so please do not get upset or angry on my last decision here.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series J.K. Rowling does; only a select few characters are of my own creation and Goddessmoonlady.

Chapter 17

The last time we left off, Draco stormed away from the Gryffindor table while the rest of the students were laughing hysterically over Lord and Lady Hex's harmless prank. Severus containing a hidden smirk knowing who had done it watching the two proudly.

The two look alikes; seeing that their prank went well decided to let Malfoy alone for the moment after that… (For now). They were giggling along with Blaise, Fred, and George when Professor Quiroll walked in heading to the teacher's table right past the two look alikes when…

"Argh!" everyone heard including Severus seeing Harry grab the right side of his forehead while Raven grabbed the left side of hers. A commotion started up with several Gryffindor students asking questions to Harry and Raven with concern who were Ron, Fred, George, and Hermione who sat across from Raven looking confused.

A/N: The book worm doesn't know yet everyone, she's thinking that they were just having a massive headache.

Severus quickly got up from his seat striding toward the two seeing Quiroll asking them if they were alright stuttering as usual hearing them scream in pain each time he got closer to them.

Dumbledore, who was watching the scene, stood up beckoning Madam Pomfrey, Hagrid, and Professor Flitwick to lend a hand to help Severus take the two to the hospital wing.

"Stand aside Quiroll, she is my daughter. Raven, Mr. Potter follow me to the hospital wing…" "No!" the two cried out with wide eyes giving him a quick shock.

'Just great! First Raven, now this boy,' Severus thought irritably looking over at Dumbledore who looked back his way eyes twinkling.

"Uh righ', Harry come on now," Hagrid urged the raven haired boy; Harry took hold of his hand without question being led out of the Great Hall.

"Woohoo, Come along Miss Snape," Professor Flitwick squeaked, Raven took hold of his small hand without question as well.

A/N: I know it sounds corny, but Raven is fond of Flitwick as well as Hagrid and he is one of a few Professors that Raven is attached to besides Severus.

Severus seeing that Raven followed Flitwick out of the Great Hall sighed in relief secretly before turning his attention on Professor Quiroll, "Stay away from my daughter and her friend Quiroll," He warned the Defense against the Dark Arts professor with narrowed eyes before walking swiftly out of the Great Hall with his robes flapping behind him with a snap, leaving Quiroll looking around him shrugging his shoulders from Severus's remark.

Hospital wing

Severus entered the hospital wing hearing Raven and Harry refuse their medicine, muttering under his breath in anger.

"Mr. Potter, I would think that you would set an example to Raven here on taking it without a fight," Severus commented showing the boy a slight smirk on his face.

"But sir I…" Harry caught on looking to his right seeing Raven cross her arms snubbing the medicine away from her face. Harry grinned evilly taking his glass getting Raven's attention.

"Well Mr. Potter we are waiting," Severus replied watching closely "Yes sir," Harry answered taking his medicine without anymore problems

"Eww! Harry that is so gross," Raven wrinkled her nose like a tiny mouse

"Yeah, but it took my pain away," Harry told her with a grin shivering in disgust from the taste

"At least Mr. Potter knows when to take his medicine Raven," Severus stated stiffly with a stone face

Raven seeing that her dad was quite serious sighed in defeat taking hers next without anymore problems making a face from the taste. She heard Harry burst out laughing at her. "It's not funny Harry," Raven retorted

"Yes it is! Your dad got you good," Harry cackled holding his stomach

Raven noticed Severus hiding a grin from Harry's words, "Dad! That wasn't fair," she pouted with a tease. Severus could only chuckle at her warmly

"Oh calm down Raven, you'll be fine now. I have to speak to Pomfrey in her office so I suggest that you both stay in those beds," Severus spoke kindly, but sternly to the two look alikes before heading to Pomfrey's office closing the door.

"Don't want to stay put," Raven mumbled crossing her arms after Severus walked away from them.

"I agree, but there is one good thing about being here, we don't have to hear Ron brag about being the reigning chess champ in Gryffindor tower," Harry sniggered cheering Raven up quickly when they seen Draco walk in just then.

"Oh good gods it's our nightmare," Raven exclaimed seeing the Platinum blonde boy stand at the foot of their beds smirking at them.

"Well, well, well. The tables has turned here…" Draco watched Harry stand up on his feet along with Raven.

"Unlike you Malfoy, we didn't come in with an injury," Raven sneered "Yeah Malfoy; we won't be in here as long as you…"

The three heard Severus yelling, cursing, and roaring in anger just then. "Now what," Raven whispered listening to Severus yell continuously.

"I don't know Raven," Harry simply said listening as well

"No! This can't happen! I'm telling you they will both be in danger if you allow this to happen!" Severus boomed out being heard

Raven started to breathe heavily getting noticed by Harry and Draco both. "Raven calm down. It's not just you this time they're talking about," Harry pointed out quietly

Listening to Harry didn't make Raven feel any better, "I have a feeling that it's you too Harry," Raven stated quietly when she noticed Harry's scar being red

"Your scar is red a bit Harry," Raven pointed at his forehead "Your forehead is too Raven, but on the left side," Harry told her seeing her look at him confused before heading to a mirror seeing that he was right.

Raven touched her forehead wincing slightly when she got a flash of green light letting out a blood curdling scream.

"Raven what is it?" Harry asked in concern while Draco watched with wide eyes until he turned seeing the professors run out of Pomfrey's office to investigate.

"Mr. Malfoy what…Raven! Mr. Potter, you two were told to…" "GREEN LIGHT! A GREEN LIGHT!" Raven shrieked out suddenly

Severus whirled back to her in shock as well as the other professors who were present.

"Oh my goodness!" McGonagall exclaimed while Severus went to Raven quickly lifting her up with ease, holding her gently.

"Alright Raven calm down, calm down," Severus spoke to her walking past Harry carrying Raven to her bed and putting her down.

"Why did I see it dad, why?" Raven mumbled her question in Severus's shoulder clinging for her life shaking

"I do not know Raven, I can not answer that question," Severus answered truthfully quite baffled his self then looked over at Harry

"Mr. Potter get back in your bed," He ordered seeing Harry obey without a second thought climbing in his which was next to Raven's.

"Now stay put, the both of you understand?" Severus questioned them sternly hearing them both, "Yes sir," they stated simultaneously watching him and the professors walk away once more to Pomfrey's office closing the door softly behind them.

It was silent for the moment, the three not hearing the professors voices until Harry broke the silence.

"You seen a green light?" Harry asked Raven suddenly

"Yes I did," Raven only answered quietly

"Huh! I seen one in a nightmare once," Harry told her, Draco looked at him in silence while Raven turned his way in surprise.

"You seen it too?" Raven enquired

"Yeah, it woke me up real quick it did," Harry answered when a couple of House elves popped in handing them each a tray of snacks

"Thank you," the two grinned at them seeing them pop back out

"Uh, what was those things anyway?" Harry asked suddenly

"Those are house elves Harry…is it the first time you have seen one?" Raven asked her raven haired friend

"Yes it uh was," Harry answered hearing Raven giggle before they remembered that Draco was still there.

"Why are you still here Malfoy?" Raven asked in a sneer

"I do have a right to be here Snape," Draco sneered in return

Raven rolled her eyes, "Heh, the last I remembered we never asked for you to visit," Harry pointed out menacingly at the blonde boy when Ron and Hermione came in.

"Hey Hermione," the two look alikes grinned

"Hi…wh-what!" Hermione exclaimed in shock, Ron's eyes went wide after noticing that Malfoy was there looking at the bushy haired girl like she had a mental problem.

"Uh Granger…," "I can't believe that you two have this book! Oh wow, I wanted one, but my parents told me when I get older," Hermione ranted lifting up Raven's book of hexes, and curses level four.

Ron let out a sigh of relief from Hermione's comment. "You can borrow it Hermione if you want sometime," Raven offered with a grin

"Thanks. What was all that about in the Great Hall any way?" Hermione asked the two sitting down in a chair next to Raven's bed

"We had a headache Hermione," Harry answered the question letting it drop while Draco rolled his eyes uttering the word "pathetic" under his breath

"Yeah a big one from Quiroll," Raven stated bluntly getting the two to snigger

"Rave!" Harry retorted

"Hey, Harry she does have a point, st-stuttering Quiroll can give you a big headache," Ron cackled

Draco began to leave taking all he could from the four Gryffindors getting noticed, "Aw, what's wrong Malfoy don't like our company," Harry sneered

"No, and to be honest Potter I can't stand you two either I'm out of here," Draco sneered walking out of the wing while the four laughed at him.

Hogwarts weeks later one day before Halloween

The students were eagerly excited over the first game of the season which was to be held the day after Halloween. Harry practiced along with Raven on their team in the afternoons from their scheduled time doing quite well along with their team mates. They had just came from the quidditch field with Fred and George Weasely being met by Ron and Hermione.

"Now don't you two get scared out there on the field," Fred teased lightly hearing Raven snigger on what was coming

"Yeah, rough game quidditch," George grinned

Ron rolled his eyes at his brothers jokes, "Knock it off you two, I can't wait to see you two play Harry. You two will be the first two youngest players since…"

"Within a century according to McGonagall," The two look alikes spoke at one time

Fred and George pointed at them grinning knowingly, "Well we have to go, but Harry don't worry about the game, a player may turn up missing," Fred sniggered

"But they do turn up in a week or two," George cackled walking away with his twin

"Oh honestly! They only joshing you Harry," Ron rolled his eyes once more

"Ron we know that," Raven stated rolling her eyes at him while Harry sniggered

"The least of your problems Harry is making a fool out of your self," Ron grinned

"I don't think that…"

Hermione intervened just then, "You will make a fool out of your self Harry. It's in your blood," Hermione grinned seeing Raven and Harry look at her funny.

"I swear, come on I'll show you," Hermione told them leading them to the school entrance. They walked into the trophy room seeing Hermione point at a display case

"Well go on look," Hermione grinned as Harry, Raven, and Ron followed her finger seeing a plague

"Wicked, Harry why didn't you tell us that your dad played before?" Ron asked in awe

"I didn't know," Harry grinned while Raven stood there in silence getting a weird feeling once more but left it alone.

Next day Halloween

"Now then the Wingardium Leviosa charm has a swishing method along with a flick like so…" Professor Flitwick stated during charms class to the Gryffindors and the Slytherins.

As always Harry sat to the left of Raven, who sat next to Seamus Finnegan while Hermione and Ron both sat to the left of Harry. The two look alikes did the charm with ease giving the Gryffindors the first points while watching Ron try the charm with his wand sniggering. Hermione who also watched the red haired boy tried to help.

"Stop! You're going to shoot someone's eyes out doing that, and it's not Leviosa its Leviosa," Hermione stated while Harry and Raven sniggered

"If you're so smart then you try it! Go on then let's see!" Ron seethed being heard by Raven who was getting angry from his sarcasm

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Hermione demonstrated to Ron while Harry and Raven grinned seeing that she did it exactly right

"Oh see here everyone Miss Granger has done it as well, well done Five points to Gryffindor," Flitwick squeaked happily, Ron turned away fuming until…

"Heads Up!" Raven yelled ducking behind Harry quickly "KABOOM!"

"Whoop!" Flitwick exclaimed seeing Seamus Finnegan's face "Uh I think we need another feather over here Professor," Harry stated cracking into laughter with Raven and the rest of the students.

After Class

"It's Leviosa, not Leviosa…I swear the girl is a pain, no wonder she hasn't got any friends," Ron sneered being heard by Raven and Harry hearing Dean and Seamus Finnegan snigger from his comment. They watched Hermione go past them bumping into Ron heading back quickly

"I think she heard you Ron," Harry stated in anger "Ronald Weasely, you ought to be ashamed of yourself! Hermione was only trying to help you out you jerk!" Raven shouted in anger

"Uh, I uh…" Raven swung her fist at him quickly, "Wham!" "Awesome!" Seamus and Dean exclaimed after witnessing the punch

"I'm telling your brothers Ron!" Raven yelled stalking to the school with Harry

"No wait, please," Ron squeaked in fear while Seamus and Dean bursted into laughter

Raven stormed into the school with Harry not finding Hermione anywhere when they seen Fred and George coming down from the staircase heading their way.

"Fred, George…" "Uh-oh what did Ron do this time?" They asked at one time knowing the look of anger on Raven's face.

"He hurt Hermione's feelings is what he did!" Raven cried out seeing the two look at one another nodding

"We'll handle Ron Raven," They assured her heading outside the school

"Harry I'll go and find Hermione, I want to know what happens to the red orb out there later," Raven suggested

Harry grinned at her, "No problem Rave, I'll tell you everything, and tell Hermione that she does have friends. That was a bit too harsh," Harry replied seeing Raven nod taking off searching for Hermione.

It took all afternoon searching for Hermione until Raven found her in the girl's washroom on the first floor hearing her crying in a stall, while outside Fred and George took Ron by his arms hanging him by his robe in the courtyard while several students stood there laughing including Harry.

"What did you say about Granger Ron?" his twin brothers demanded

"That she hasn't got any friends! Put me down!" Ron begged then gulped seeing students look up at him in anger

"I believe that some would like a word with you little brother," Fred and George sniggered letting the students have at him.

Halloween Feast

"Hermione, please come out," Raven begged hours later not getting a response from the brown bushy haired girl

"He's right, I don't have any friends here…" "You do so! Harry and I like you Hermione. We're your friends. So is Fred and George and Percy," Raven stated truthfully

"But I am bossy, and too smart for…"

"You are not! Your smart yes, but not bossy…well a little, but that's what makes you special Hermione…"

"CLANK!"

Raven stopped talking after hearing a loud noise while Hermione finally came out of the stall looking up with wide eyes. "That wasn't you was it?" Raven asked her seeing the look of fear on her face

"N-no!" Hermione cried out shaking. Raven slowly turned around looking up face to face with a troll.

Great Hall

Harry looked around the tables not finding Hermione nor Raven anywhere, "Hey Neville have you seen Raven or Hermione today?" Harry asked the round Gryffindor boy

"Padma Patil said she was in the girl's washroom most of the day with Granger who was in there crying," Neville answered looking at Ron as he said it making Ron feel even more guilty then before…

"Duck!" Raven screamed catching hold of Hermione dodging the Trolls huge club, just as it swung it at the two girls smashing the side of a stall instead. The girls moved swiftly before it went for it's next attack…

The students were enjoying their feast when Professor Quiroll ran into the Great Hall ranting when silence fell in the room,

"Troll in the DUNGEON! Thought you ought to know…" "Thud" they seen him fall in a dead faint hitting the floor. The students began to panic suddenly.

Severus noticed that Raven was missing along with Hermione Granger suddenly.

"Albus, Raven and Miss Granger are missing," He informed Dumbledore

"Oh dear," McGonagall exclaimed full of concern through the screams coming from the students.

Dumbledore stood up just then, "SILENCE!" He bellowed out quieting the students quickly, "Now then everyone remain calm, prefects lead your houses back quickly and silently," Dumbledore ordered while Severus slipped out the back way quickly with McGonagall…

The girls kept their distance from the troll the best that they could from every swing of his huge club, Raven screamed in her mind suddenly, 'Dad, Harry Help!' She screamed in thought…

Harry waited in line just outside the Great Hall when he heard Raven's scream snapping his head the other direction, "Raven," He whispered in concern looking around seeing that no one was noticing including Ron; taking off quickly. One however watched him take off thinking his self.

"I don't get it, I mean they act the same, look the same…they act like those two Weasely...oh whoa! The other twin!" Draco exclaimed quietly slipping away without being seen following Harry at a distance in shock…

"OH GODS OH GODS!" Hermione screamed in fear as the two slid under the next stall avoiding the next attack as it hit the stall door smashing it to bits…

Harry was just outside the girl washroom when he heard the screams bolting in…

"Raven! Hermione get out of the way!" Harry yelled getting their attention as well as the troll when it took hold of him by his foot lifting him up in the air taking a swing at him…

'Harry you nutter! Why do I have to have a brother who is trying to get his self killed!' Raven ranted in thought being heard by Harry who looked at her with a shocked face

"Do something Raven, before Harry gets hurt!" Hermione yelled

Raven took out her wand quickly doing a swish and flick… "Wingardium Leviosa!" she cried out quickly…

The club levitated high above the Trolls head, while it dropped Harry in confusion. Harry quickly got out of the way just as Draco bolted inside taking the scene in…

"THUNK!" went it's club onto the trolls head, knocking it out cold as they watched it hit the floor in a loud thud

"I swear trolls can be pathetic," Raven commented brushing her self off while Harry looked at her "What?" she asked him "Brother?" He questioned as she realized what she has thought "Brother," she simply said seeing Malfoy there as well.

"You're the other one!" Draco pointed with wide eyes "The other what?" Raven drilled rolling her eyes at him, "Raven your forehead," Harry called pointing at her head.

Raven looked in the mirror eyes slowly going wide noticing that a scar was appearing on the left side. Hermione looked over her shoulder seeing it as well in shock.

"Oh My…" The professors bursted into the girls washroom as the two look alikes whirled around at them "What!" Quiroll exclaimed at the sight of Raven and Harry side by side while Severus and McGonagall seen it as well. Harry and Raven looked at each other, then at Severus…

"Explain!" they demanded at him "Now!" Harry fumed "If you please!" Raven seethed while Severus slowly closed his eyes sighing in defeat.

"First thing first! This here, explain..." "It was me Professor McGonagall, I went looking for the troll. If it wasn't for Harry and Raven I would probably be dead," Hermione stated lying with a straight face while Harry and Raven looked at her in shock.

"Miss Granger I am shocked! I would expect a lot more from you. Twenty points from Gryffindor. and as for you two, disobeying orders...ten points each will be awarded to you both for sheer dumb luck! Now then To the Headmaster's office both of you," McGonagall ordered them while Severus sent Hermione and Draco to their houses.

Dumbledore's office

The two entered the office with Severus and McGonagall seeing Hagrid, Flitwick, and Pomfrey present, "What is going on here?" Harry questioned them suddenly "I want some answers now!" Raven seethed her eyes flashing not enjoying the moment at all.

"You will get your answer, both of you will. Have a seat Mr. Potter. Now then it has happened and I must say this to you now, Welcome back Hally Potter," Dumbledore gleamed with twinkling eyes while Severus stood behind him arms crossed. Raven looked at him like he was mad...

"My name is Raven Snape, not Hally Potter..." "Your name from the time you were born is Hally Potter, your adopted name Hally is Raven Snape. You are Harry's twin sister," Dumbledore explained seeing the look on her face as she looked at Severus.

"Y-your not my real dad?" She asked "No I am not," Severus answered quietly

Raven snapped at the same time Harry did, "All this time, I had a sister and it was kept from me!" Harry yelled at Dumbledore while Raven stormed on Severus, "How could you not tell me! I lived a big lie all these years!" She shouted

"ENOUGH!" Hagrid boomed shocking the twins into silence, "He took care of yeh since yeh was a babe, and he saved yeh from him as well as yew, oh but yer welcome," Hagrid lectured at them

"He sent yew to yer relatives and yew to him there to save yeh's both, but no need to thank 'em!" Hagrid continued once more

Harry began to remember a bit of the past, "You had the flying motocycle," He only commented getting Raven's attention. "you too?" Raven asked "yeah," Harry answered while they looked at each other quietly.

"Alright that has been explained, how in the world did you hear me from the Great Hall?" Raven questioned Harry suddenly

"Believe it or not I heard you scream," Harry answered "I did not scream," Raven retorted

"Yes you did, you yelled dad, Harry help," Harry quoted her "I thought that, but didn't say it," Raven told him

"What!" Severus exclaimed in shock 'Oh shut up you greasy ol' git,' Harry thought "Whack!"

"Stop calling him an ol' git!" Raven yelled "Ouch! That's it! I'll be an only child again soon!" Harry yelled back as the war was on between the two newly found siblings for the moment.

A/N: And tomorrow shall be chapter 18 the continuing of the discovery and so on bye for now and enjoy reading.


	20. Chapter 18 discovery continues

Chapter 18

Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who sent in their reviews to me, I was hoping that you would like the last minute decision to the twins' discovery, however it is not over yet since I had to cut it down to continue on to the next chapter. Great things are ahead for the two. Raven after Halloween night will now be called Hally once more except for two…I'm going to let you guess who the second one is, but Severus will be one of them. Hally will find out what her muggle relatives are really like to Harry soon, and finally when you thought that Malfoy was done messing with the twins…Look out! A prank war will start up during the Christmas holiday's with no other, but Hally herself.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series J.K. Rowling does; only a few characters are of my own creation.

Chapter 18

Dumbledore's Office

Where we left off the last time, the twins began their first sibling fight between them in front of the Professor, Raven giving Harry a punch in the face for him calling Severus a greasy ol' git.

"When you feel up to it Lord Hex!" Raven seethed at Harry heatedly while the two sized each other up for a huge battle

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Hagrid bellowed out in anger, the twins only looked at him before giving him a snort, "SHUT UP!" The twins yelled back at him before they argued with each other once more

"You hit me!" Harry yelled at his newly discovered twin sister

"Don't call him that then!" Raven yelled in return

The professor's heads went from one to the other watching the argument, noticing their same patterns, and anger.

"I ought to throw you into the lake for that giant squid's dinner!" Raven shouted

"I like to see you try to do that to me, you'll be regretting it when you do!" Harry shouted next

"Four eyes!" Raven yelled "Fire head!" Harry yelled back

"Stop calling me names!" Raven screamed "When you stop calling me names first!" Harry screamed in return

Hagrid; who had just came over his shock from the twins telling him to shut up, growled in irritation lifting them both up by their robes into the air.

"Put her down!" Harry yelled at Hagrid "Let him go!" Raven yelled to Hagrid next

"SHUT UP!" Hagrid boomed "Oh my," McGonagall simply said at the scene of the three in front of them

"Your not big enough!" The twins shouted out

Suddenly before their eyes, Raven gripped Hagrid by the arm and swung onto his back swiftly, "Hey!" Hagrid could only yell out when Raven began to tickle each of his sides making him let Harry go quickly.

"NOT FAIR YOU! HA, HA, HA, HA!" Hagrid laughed after letting Harry go

Harry did not know what to think at the moment, "What the..." "Move Harry!" Raven yelled her warning to him. Harry watched as Hagrid fell to his knees laughing until he heard flapping from the room turning around to see an odd looking colorful bird fly towards them, taking Raven up into the air by her upper arms with its sharp talons.

"Hey! Faux, that is so unfair sneaking up on me like that!" Raven yelled struggling while Hagrid got to his feet then squealed out laughing getting pay back. "Stop! Let go!" Raven giggled into laughter

Harry tilted his head at His twin with a look of confusion on his face, he then noticed the bird tickling Raven with one of it's claws just under her left arm. Harry started snigger until Hagrid grabbed him once more tickling him next.

"I didn't do it!" Harry cackled in laughter, the professor's started chuckling at the scene before them, Severus included.

After several minutes of a tickling battle between the three, plus one bird had ended, Harry gave Hagrid a hug. "It's alrigh' now Harry, yer not alone any more. Come here yew," Hagrid chuckled taking hold of Raven next getting hugged by her as well.

"And don't yew fer one moment think that this changes anything, he's still yer dad," Hagrid explained setting Raven down onto her feet gently. "Go on now he's still yer dad," Hagrid told her with a toothy grin watching Raven run around Dumbledore's desk giving Severus a big hug.

"It's alright Raven..." "who covered my scar?" Raven asked suddenly

"It was an invisibility charm Raven," Severus answered, Raven turned around looking at Professor Flitwick

"Professor Flitwick, you?" She asked "Yes me. I did it," Flitwick squeaked

"Mmm...I want my snuffletrough," Raven whine quietly

A/N: If I have this wrong, please feel free to inform me what it's proper name is from year four

"Your what?" Harry questioned looking confused "it's a stuffed magical creature that looks like a pig, but has a shovel for a nose,and furry," Raven explained seeing the look on Harry's face

"what?" she asked him "I have one of those, a blue one," Harry answered

"I have a pink one," Raven simply said "No way!" they both exclaimed in shock looking at one another, then at the professors

"Why did you have to cover my scar?" Raven asked them, Harry looked at her with a wierd face before looking at them again

"Yeah, I want to know too," Harry spoke out still upset about the huge secret

"No one was to know Hally, that you were still alive. Some who we suspected to be there that night, thought that you had died as well as your parents until now," Dumbledore explained

Harry narrowed his eyes at Severus, "Were you there?" Harry blurted out the question, Raven gave Harry glares before she caught a fuzzy image looking confused speaking out.

"How dare you think that he was...no he wasn't," Raven stated quite confused from her own words. Severus looked at her narrowing his eyes slightly, but looked at Harry leaving her be.

"I was not present if you must know Mr. Potter, I was here at Hogwarts," Severus answered truthfully.

Dumbledore continued to observe Raven's confused state with twinkling eyes, but said nothing about it.

"I'm not sure about this whole situation here. I need time alone," Raven commented rubbing the back of her head over the discovery.

"I have to agree with her on that one," Harry stated doing the same "Mmm, I believe you have several who found out about you two before you both did," Severus replied

The twins looked up at him before they realized who he was talking about, "Weasely's" They both muttered in anger.

"MMM! Some friends of mine!" Raven yelled clinching a fist "Yeah, a set of twins and one more!" Harry replied heatedly

"OOO! That red orb is going to get it..." "Raven!" Severus warned "But...mmm! This is too much for me dad, can I stay with you this weekend since we do have a three day holiday?" Raven asked not wanting any encounters with any Gryffindors

"Of course you may Raven," Severus answered "Can Harry too?" Raven asked seeing him nod at her

"Of course he can, go get you things you two," Severus allowed watching them leave before turning to the other Professors.

"Now Severus, it is over you can relax now," Dumbledore smiled with twinkling eyes

"You dirty old man! You want me to relax after this! I should strangle you where you sit..."

"Uh, uh, uh, they will need you Severus. As you can see Hally has not stopped caring about you, and Harry only lashed out in anger it was not intentional," Dumbledore reasoned

"If you think for one moment that I will give in to that Potter boy, then...Oh bloody hell! You old crack pot, you knew that I wouldn't hate that boy forever didn't you old man!" Severus lashed out heatedly

"But Severus, fatherhood wears well on you," McGonagall replied before laughing gently

"Shut up Minerva," Severus seethed hearing Faux click his beak at him "And stop calling me a greasy ol' git you ruddy bird!" Severus boomed before stalking out of Dumbledore's office slamming the door shut.

To Gryffindor Tower

The twins walked quietly up the spiral staircase to their house with mixed emotions from their discovery of each other. They walked up to the Fat pink lady, as she watched them seeing both scars quickly opened the portraits entrance while they looked up in surprise.

"Well go on, was told to go ahead and let you both in by the head of your house," The fat pink lady told them as they went through.

Everyone inside the Gryffindor common room were talking all at once, when they quickly became quiet seeing them come inside heading to their dorms in silence before whispering to one another from seeing Raven's forehead and from the news that had just been given to them by no other than Hermione Granger with Fred, George, and Ron's verification. They seen them come back down carrying their packs becoming silent once.

The twins dropped their packs irritated by the silence from their housemates, "Alright! Say it! Get it over with!" Raven huffed crossing her arms in annoyance

Ron gulped before standing up, "Welcome back Hally Potter," He simply said giving her a shock before everyone gathered around them excitedly.

"Wow! Who knew!" "We have both Potter's!" "It's good to know you both!" The twins heard when one question came at Raven just then.

"So what do we call you Hally or Raven?" the two looked at each other quietly before Raven gave them an answer.

"Hally is fine, now I want to go to my dad's quarters please," She answered quietly

"We'll see ya's tomorrow," Harry grinned slightly taking out with her through the entrance hearing them talk excitedly

They walked down to the dungeons to Severus quarters going inside. They went to Raven's room putting their things away when Raven turned to Harry

"It seems strange now you know?" Raven asked him "Uh, yeah I uh know," Harry answered clearing his throat

"Harry I know it's new to you, it's new to me too, but I do want to get to know you more," Raven told him quietly before turning away after seeing him look away from her not getting a response.

Harry watched Raven cross her arms from his silence getting ready to leave when he stopped her.

"So do I," Harry told her quietly. The two looked at one another before giving each other a hug "Fwoom!" A huge white light went through the ceiling as they looked up with wide eyes.

"Static my.." "Foot!" they both cried out finishing each others sentence laughing and pointing at each other until...

"Oh my gods! Malfoy knows!" Raven exclaimed after realizing the washroom incident

"Great! Just great come on," Harry rambled as the two quickly headed to Slytherin

"Password...oh..." "Cut it banshee! Let us in!" Raven requested "Not without the password..."

"Fine Runespoor!" Raven nearly shouted at the portrait "No need to get huffy, enter," The banshee told her letting them inside

"Remind me to have dad replace you...kidding, just have a rough evening," Raven smirked with Harry heading inside hearing Draco rant loudly to the other Slytherins.

"I'm telling you the other twin is alive! It's Raven Snape!" Draco yelled exasperately

Everyone started laughing at him, "Alright then, where's her scar Malfoy?" Flint asked between laughter just as the twins walked in being noticed by Etre.

"Merlins beard its true!" Etre shouted in shock silencing everyone while Draco gave them a smugged look.

"I told you!" Draco smirked while everyone looked at the two, "Oh gods," Flint muttered walking over to where they stood

"Flint, stop staring at the scar unless you want the color fac potion down your throat!" Raven warned

"a most excellent shock on everyone here who knew you!" Flint yelled

"Excuse me? I just found out this evening as well thank you!" Raven shouted

"You mean you didn't know either?" Flint questioned seeing the look on her face

"No, I did not know!" She yelled when Blaise stood up, "So what do we call you Hally or Raven?" Blaise asked her when Peeves flew in cackling

"Whoopee! Oh! I told you that you had one too," Peeves cackled at her "Peeves, you knew?" Raven asked

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Peeves knew," Peeves answered. The two looked at each other before bursting into laughter, "So that's why dad wanted to shut you up that day," Raven laughed

"That's right my little Raven," Peeves cackled Raven looked at her brother grinning evilly

"If you think our house and dad's house got a shock, wait until Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff finds out about us," She told Harry seeing him grin evilly as well

"Psst, your dad is looking for you two right now," Peeves informed them before flying out through the dungeons ceiling

"Thanks Peeves. Well come on Harry looks like we're no longer wanted here..."

"Now hold on a minute, I never said that you two was not wanted here, it's just a bit of a shock on us all," Flint told them

"Well it is for us too," They stated at once to him hearing giggles from the other Slytherins

"Man, too much like those Weasely twins," Flint sniggered "yeah we know," Harry grinned

Draco let out a snort, "Speak for yourselves on this, I'm going to my dorm," Draco replied stiffly going past them with Crabbe and Goyle following behind him.

"She still didn't answer my question," Blaise replied getting their attention

"Zabini, Hally is fine," Raven answered finally "After tonight that is, right now we are going to celebrate here. It's goodbye to Raven, except for your father of course and hello to Hally Potter, Welcome back," Flint announced hearing cheers from the rest.

Butterbeers were soon passed around with the common room full of laughter while the twins took hold of each others hand squeezing gently giving each other full support.

Severus's Quarters

Later that evening Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff all recieved news that the first game of the season would be delay for at least one day, along with the broomstick formation being delay for at least five days after. Inside Severus's quarters Raven sat down beside Harry talking to Severus about the earlier events with him explaining why they had to be apart for such a long time...

"So what will happen to Harry, now that we found each other dad?" Raven asked

"I do not know Raven, however I will not step between two siblings," Severus answered truthfully

"I'll probably go back to our relatives," Harry commented "But..." "Hey it will be fine. I now know that I have a sister...wait whose older?" Harry asked suddenly

"I think that I..." "No Raven Mr. Potter is older by one minute, which means your the youngest," Severus grinned seeing her eyes go wide

"Oh no..." "Oh Yeah! I'm the oldest!" Harry cackled "Hey!" Raven exclaimed in shock

"Well Raven, looks like your brother will keep these boys away from you in the future," Severus teased

"Eww!" Raven wrinkled her nose "Yep, keep thinking that and you'll do fine little sister," Harry teased taking off running quickly being chased by Raven while Severus laughed at the sight.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. See you in chapter 19 bye for now. Oh and there is still more to come.


	21. Chapter19 the truth and more

Chapter 19

Auth: Hello again everyone! I hoped that everyone enjoyed the last two chapters of the twin's discovery. Now on with the story

Disclaimer: I do not own The Harry Potter Series J.K. Rowling does only a select few characters are from my creation.

P.S; A special thanks to those who sent me their reviews… thank you I jumping for joy yay!

Chapter 19

The last time we left off Raven was chasing Harry around in Severus's quarters while Severus was laughing at the sight.

A/N: And now readers it is time for Raven Snape now to be called Hally Potter from this chapter on except for two who will continue to call her Raven.

HALLY'S BEDROOM TWO HOURS LATER…

The twins were sound asleep in their beds, Severus stood at the doorway checking in on the two after the nights ordeal that happened earlier; making sure that they were fine before closing the door slightly leaving it ajar.

Hally dreamt about winning the potions competition grinning from ear to ear when suddenly, she was pulled to another scene looking around at her surroundings confused.

'This isn't the potions competition what happened?' She thought to herself when she seen a huge fat man, a very thin woman with short dark hair, and a fat round boy with the same color hair as the woman standing in front of a raven haired boy with glasses…she realized at that moment that it was Harry looking at the three quietly.

She was getting ready to say hello to him when she heard the huge fat man yell,

"Don't lie to me boy! Did you take those cookies!" the fat man demanded Harry

"I told you Uncle Vernon that I didn't do it. I was right here the whole time," Harry answered with wide eyes

"You never do anything do you boy! Always innocent! I'll teach for stealing our food and lying about it!" Vernon roared seizing Harry's arm, and yanking him to make him follow him

"But Uncle Vernon, I didn't do it!" Harry exclaimed while Hally watched in horror on how her brother was being treated before she yelled at the huge man.

"He's telling the truth! Can't you see that he's telling the truth! What are you doing to him! Let go of my brother!" Hally screamed after she seen the man shove Harry into a tiny room closing and locking the door on him.

The man walked past her without notice, "And you'll stay in there boy until you learn not to steal!" Vernon bellowed out walking away

Hally ran to the door banging on it hearing Harry crying, "Harry, I'll get you out somehow," Hally called out trying to unlock the door when she was pulled back from being shaken by Severus.

"Raven, wake up…oaf! You're shaking young lady what is the matter with you?" Severus questioned quietly making not to wake Harry from his sleep

"Dad, it was Harry I saw. He was…he was being put into a cupboard," Hally began to sob

"What?" Severus enquired looking at her in shock while she looked over seeing Harry fidget in his sleep quietly

"Dad I have a feeling that Harry's home isn't a good place for him," Hally whispered rubbing her eyes.

"Come with me now Raven, and tell me everything," Severus beckoned her knowing that she never told a tall tale in her life.

The two slipped out of the room while Harry continued to sleep fidgeting and mumbling in his sleep.

SEVERUS'S QUARTERS THE NEXT MORNING

Harry woke up the next morning seeing Hally already dressed coming out of the bathroom quietly putting her school robe on before stopping in front of him.

"Morning Harry, um… Me and dad want to talk to you after you get ready ok?" Hally asked

"Uh sure no problem," Harry answered getting up and heading to the bathroom next

'I know where this is going, so long Harry,' Harry thought closing the bathroom door

Hally heard his thoughts shaking her head leaving the room meeting up with Severus,

"Harry thinks that we're going to give him the boot dad," Hally informed him sitting down beside the potions master.

"Well he'll find out that we won't, now calm down. If it is exactly like you described from the dream you had…it most definitely has been going on for quite sometime, and it will explain why the boy is thin for his age," Severus spoke quietly just before Harry came out with his things.

"Harry…" "Hey it was great to know you too Hally; I'll just be on my way…"

"Mr. Potter sit down!" Severus ordered the boy

Harry sat down across from them crossing his arms, "Well let's get on with the shove off…"

"Harry we're not trying to shove you off," Hally told him "Your not?" Harry asked wearily

"No Mr. Potter we are not, however we feel that it is necessary to speak to," Severus answered him

"About what?" Harry enquired seeing the two look at each other quietly before continuing

"Well Harry dad and I were talking and…"

"We thought that it would be a good idea for Raven to spend the summer holidays with you and your relatives this year," Severus spoke out while Hally looked away in shock

"No!" Harry quickly answered him with wide eyes

"Why not?" Severus questioned keeping a straight face

"Because…we…always…go to America during the summer…"

"I know what has been going on Harry. I was pulled into your dream last night," Hally spoke out

Harry looked at her before getting up, "You don't know anything about my home," Harry retorted in anger

Hally sighed, "Tell me Harry is Uncle Vernon, if that is his name, A huge fat man?" Hally questioned

Harry stopped in his tracks in surprise looking down at her, "And is there a very thin dark haired woman, and a fat round boy?" Hally pressed

Harry collapsed on the sofa with a dazed look on his face. "I think it's time to tell us the truth Harry," Hally commented while Severus went to his small kitchen to get a cup of coffee.

Harry slowly began to tell them what his life was like in his home after Severus sat back down listening to the raven haired boy. Hally listening leaned into Severus's side while his arm went around her for support until Harry finished his story. Hally looked up at Severus just then.

"Dad isn't that called abuse?" Hally asked Severus after getting over the great shock from what was going on for the last ten years to Harry

"Yes Raven, it is abuse. I will be talking to our headmaster about this situation. Mr. Potter I will suggest that while you are here you are to eat. You have nothing to worry about here and do not worry about me telling everyone, I will remain silent until you are ready to talk to others about this," Severus stated ushering them out of his quarters along with him.

DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE 7:30 A.M.

Professor Dumbledore sat back in his chair listening to the situation before him while Severus raised his voice every now and then informing him that he would not let anything else happen like that to Harry again before going into deep thought after they finished.

"Albus, you know as well as I do that this boy cannot continue to live like…like… an animal! There has to be something done for Mr. Potter," Severus replied at last taking a deep breath

The headmaster observed the twins holding each others hand with Hally looking at him with pleading eyes while Harry looked at her grinning keeping her calm. A gleam came into his eyes just then being noticed by Severus and Hally.

"Oh No you don't old man, I will…"

"We'll take him!" Hally smiled excitedly then looked up at Severus in silence

"That is not fair giving me that look Raven…oh bloody hell alright! Alright Raven he can stay with us," Severus relented at last sighing in defeat looking back at Dumbledore.

"Very good Severus, the spare bed will remain in your quarters from this day forward seeing that they will spend the weekend with you, however Harry must still remain here during Christmas Holidays," Dumbledore announced with twinkling eyes

"No! I want Harry with us professor!" Hally cried out

"Now Hally, it is only for the Christmas holidays that is all," Dumbledore assured her

"But…" "Raven, We'll set a time to have a small holiday together before we leave, just the three of us," Severus promised

"No dad…" "It's alright Hally, besides it is better than being at the Dursley's anyway. This feels more like home to me than theirs," Harry spoke at last calming her down quickly

"Mmm…ok," Hally simply said with a pout hugging her brother

Dumbledore smiled at the scene, "I will be informing your relatives you two about Harry going to live with you and about their niece being alive and well…"

"ALBUS!" Severus boomed "Let me finish Severus, they will also know that Hally is adopted here. I assure you all that they will not disagree about this decision…one might however, but there will be nothing to be done about it," Dumbledore explained to the three before allowing them to leave.

8 A.M. GREAT HALL BREAKFAST

Severus, Harry, and Hally sat down at the teachers table for breakfast being a tad late from seeing Professor Dumbledore inside his office. Hagrid looked at the twins after they entered beaming at the two with pride, they both giggled giving him a huge hug at the same time.

"Go on with yeh's now," Hagrid chuckled watching them take their seat beside Severus

Slowly all four Houses began to enter the Great Hall to their tables chatting away not noticing at first. The Slytherins noticed the two at the teachers table grinning along with the Gryffindor house except for Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had just sat down when a student hollard out...

"Oy! Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff! Check it out at the professors table!" Everyone heard looking for the person that yelled.

The Ravenclaws sat there looking at Hally stunned for words, while the Hufflepuffs sat still; their mouths gapping open in shock, Harry and Hally looked at one another before grinning evilly turning their way.

Hally stood up before them all, "Hello, I'm Back!" She laughed evilly at the two houses

A/N: I love the sound of thuds in the morning mwahahaha! Get ready for the fainting Hufflepuffs everyone, and a one, two, three...

The Ravenclaws fell out of their seats in a shocking surprise while the Hufflepuffs fell back in a faint... "BOOM!"

The other two houses roared into laughter pointing at the Hufflepuffs, Severus taking the scene in contained a smirk and looked at Hally sternly.

"Raven, that is enough young lady now sit down," He ordered hearing her snigger along with Harry

'Twins, I had to get stuck with twins,' Severus thought watching the two before continuing to eat his breakfast.

Harry nudged Hally after seeing the Weasely twins try to duck their heads along with Ron,

"Fred! George! Not so fast boys you knew? And you kept it from us why?" Hally demanded her two best buds

They both looked up at them innocently, "Well you see..." Fred began to explain to them

"We wanted you both to find out on your own," George finished explaining "Ron, what about you!" Harry called out his demand seeing Ron squirm

"They made me stay quiet! It was their idea!" Ron yelped in fear hearing the Slytherins cackle at him including Draco.

"Who else knew about this! Well...Padma! Pavarti! You two?" Hally exclaimed in shock seeing the two Patel sisters stand up

"Yes we knew," The two answered at once hearing sniggering from their houses grinning

"Oh good lord...and here comes the firing squad," Severus muttered seeing Weasely's parents storm into the Great Hall, their mother looked very angry

"Uh-oh," Fred and George Weasely mumbled seeing their presence along with their only sister Ginny Weasely

"ALBUS! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" they heard their mother bellow out being heard by everyone while she stepped over a fainted Hufflepuff after seeing the house out cold on the floor

"Now Molly, there were reasons why this was done..."

"IN THE CARE OF SEVERUS SNAPE?! FOR TEN YEARS?!" Molly hollard the demand

"NOW WAIT JUST A MINUTE! I RAISED RAVEN WITH NO PROBLEMS..."

"SHUT UP SEVERUS, I NEVER SAID YOU WAS NOT CAPABLE OF TAKING CARE OF..."

"Molly right beside him," Arthur intervened pointing at the twins seeing them with a look of shock on their faces

Molly looked at the twins sitting together beside Severus Snape, she started to smile with tears in her eyes...

A/N: For everyone who read the Harry Potter books, knows that Molly and Arthur Weasley were like second parents to Harry...well that was the concept that I recieved when I read them, and they will be to Hally here as well.

"Arthur look at her, she's beautiful," Molly smiled up at the Weasely children's father

"I can see that Molly, see looks like her mother except for her eyes," Arthur agreed smiling as well

Hally sat back listening to them along with Harry, their eyes wide from hearing them rant over her and Harry both.

"And he looks just like James, but he has his mother's eyes," Molly replied

Fred and George started sniggering, "Hey mum, we got plenty of room at home," Fred grinned

"Yeah, we could always put them on display," George teased

"Oh hush you two with your teasing," Molly smiled at the two before heading to the teachers table toward the twins

Severus stood up from his seat in a protective stance over the twins, "Now Severus, remain calm," Dumbledore replied seeing the potions master relax slightly

Molly came around the table taking the two in her arms hugging them tight, "A wonderful sight to see them both fine..."

"We can't breathe," the twins exclaimed between gasps hearing laughter from the professors and students

"Oh I am so sorry dears, Severus may we visit them both for the moment with our family of course?" Molly enquired seeing Severus nod his approval

Hally looked up at him in reluctance at first, "Raven, go on it's fine," Severus assured her seeing her walk with Harry and the Weasely's calming down.

Now while the commotion was taking place over the twins, a certain platinum blonde boy sat still watching the scene in deep thought, wondering what his father would say if he found out about the other twin being alive after all these years and in his own godfather's home among things. Draco hid an evil grin from his fellow house, secretly plotting a way to inform his father about the news.

'Best wait until the holidays first, I certainly don't want it to look suspicious on me for telling my father about her being alive,' Draco thought to hisself grabbing his goblet of pumpkin juice taking a drink sniggering to hisself on how he wanted it to be done and picturing the results inside his head.

OUTSIDE OF THE GREAT HALL

At first the twins felt uncomfortable around the Weasely's parents until Molly Weasely spoke to them both in a warm gentle voice.

"Oh let's take a look at you two dears...so much alike except your eyes, and hair," Molly smiled at them warmly

Hally looked at her, "What's wrong with my hair?" She asked suspiciously "Oh nothing dear, you have streaks with the same hair color of your mothers, it is a rare sight, but a love combination," Molly assured the girl seeing her grin at her.

"Ginny...where...ah, here you are. Well come on and meet them dear, this is Ginny, our only daughter," Arthur introduced them to the red haired girl

Hally looked at Ginny the same time as Harry grinning at her. Hally took a step forward

"Hello," Hally greeted politely "H-hello," Ginny stammered shyly

"Ginny dear, what is with you child. you wanted to meet them and here they are," Molly replied

"But mum..." "SPLASH!"

"GOT RED ORB AND POTTY BOY!" they heard seeing Peeves hovering above them cackling

"Peeves! That's my brother you got!" Hally cried out getting angry

"Hey! What about me?!" Ron yelled in shock hearing Fred, George, Percy and Ginny snigger

"He's my brother, your just his friend," Hally replied while Peeves floated down in front of her

"Peeves sorry my Raven...buck up Potty boy! Had to initiate you too!" Peeves cackled after apologizing to Hally

Harry grinned before sniggering drying hisself off quickly, "It's ok Peeves, I actually enjoyed that prank," Harry smiled

Hally calmed down grinning after making sure that Harry was fine, "Don't do it again Peeves," Hally grinned

"Peeves won't, Peeves promise," Peeves assured her ruffling her hair before flying away

"Now that's funny!" they heard seeing Ginny laugh at the prank

Harry and Hally both grinned at her, "You like Peeves?" Harry asked her, "Yeah, he's funny," Ginny answered with a giggle

"Would you like to meet Peeves?" Hally enquired the red haired girl

"Oh really? Could I?" Ginny asked smiling "Sure. Oh Peeves!" Hally called out, Peeves returned floating down in front her.

"What my Raven want from Peeves hmm?" Peeves asked Hally

"Peeves, this is Ginny Weasely, Fred, and Georges little sister," Hally grinned

"Hey!" Ron cried out while Percy covered his mouth grinning, Peeves swirled around looking at Ginny full of interest, flying around her.

"Hello Ginny cutie pie, will you be coming to Hogwarts next year?" Peeves asked the girl

Ginny giggled, "Yes," She answered grinning while Hally grinned crossing her arms watching

"Whoopee! Peeves makes sure not to get you, bye bye Ginny cutie pie," Peeves cackled ruffling Ginny's red hair before flying away once more.

"Hey! That's not fair! How come I get pranked on and she doesn't?!" Ron demanded

Hally rolled her eyes at him, "Because Ron, Peeves don't like you," Hally answered

"Oh...Hey!" Ron exclaimed hearing his family laugh at his reaction

"Oh calm down Ron, We were told how you have been acting toward Hally and Hermione Granger was it?" Molly enquired seeing her twins nod looking at Ron before stepping out of the way

"Mum..." "You know better than to treat others rudely and cruel Ronald Weasely! I can not put blame on Hally here nor Peeves for getting back at you, or Hally giving you quite a wallop of a punch...really Hally dear you punched him?" Molly asked seeing Hally sway looking up innocently grinning

"Oh, I see Lily's temper reborn here," Arthur chuckled "Arthur!" Molly exclaimed "Well I am right Molly she did give James a good right hook then too," Arthur pointed out in memory before looking down at Hally

"So How did you go by it? Did you give him the lefty or the righ..."

"ARTHUR!" Molly yelled seeing the twins giggle at their actions

"Really Hally dear, you must control that temper...Oh to heck with it! I must admit I did laugh after hearing about it," Molly giggled warmly

"Mum!" Ron exclaimed turning beet red in the face getting embarrassed

"Well Ronald perhaps you will watch what you say to them from here on out," Arthur stated sternly

"Yes sir," Ron mumbled being put in his place by his parents. The visit lasted for at least thirty minutes before they left to return home letting their son's and the twins go to finish their breakfast before they went their seperate ways on their plans for the day.

LUNCH TIME GREAT HALL

The twins sat down at the Slytherin table for lunch after their quick practice with their team mates, filling their plates up with their favorite food. Several Slytherins grinned at them while a couple looked at them stiffly. Hally looked at them as well as Harry,

"Oh look Harry, I think Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle don't like our little secret discovery," Hally sneered

"I see it," Harry told her giving the three glares in warning

"Well I agree with them, I knew that I didn't like you, now I know why, your a Potter," Pansy Parkinson spoke out getting glares from the other Slytherins

Hally sat back grinning evilly at the girl, "Now that's coming from someone who wears pink underwear and was put in my dad's house. Hey guess what Pinky? There is no love lost in you either," Hally sneered hearing the rest roar into laughter from her remark

"Pinky?! Oh my gods!" The Slytherins cackled along with Harry

Pansy looked at everyone laughing before looking back at Hally, "You evil witch..."

"Why thank you for the compliment Pinky, I'll be sure to inform...my dad," Hally smirked seeing her face go pale.

"You tell him anything and I'll..." "You'll what Pinky? Hex me? Oh Parkinson you don't want to try me, because I will get you before you blink," Hally warned the blonde girl seeing her gulp in fear

Harry rolled his eyes at her, "Leave her alone Hally, she's not worth it like Malfoy isn't to me," Harry told his sister seeing Draco glare at him menacingly

"You scar head looking..." "Flick!" "What was that again Malfoy?" Harry questioned glaring back at Draco while Hally sniggered from seeing Draco gulp in fear next

"I thought so Malfoy, You can dish it out, but you can't take it," Harry sneered putting his wand away, then turned away from him eating his lunch with Hally

'We'll see who can't take it Potters, we'll see', Draco thought fuming in anger turning away from them as well as Pansy Parkinson. Everything calmed down at once when the students began to recieve their mail from their owls.

Harry paid no attention as well as Hally knowing that they never get mail until Flint got their attention,

"Hey you two heads up!" Flint announced point upwards. The twins looked up seeing their owls carrying a parcel each dropping them over their heads. They caught them with a bit of help from Flint and Etre.

"We never get mail," Harry whispered to his twin sister confused

"I know Harry," Hally agreed finding a note on her parcel opening it up to read it

(Do not open them until you go to your house) She read recognizing the writing looking over at Severus as well as Harry. They seen him give them both a slight smirk secretly before containing hisself without being seen.

"Oh, Now I know who sent them, dad and McGonagall come on Harry," Hally whispered grinning with Harry as they both quickly took off out of the Great Hall with three others following behind them at a distance.

"Dad and McGonagall sent these to us, I know that look on dad's face anywhere..."

The two were suddenly blocked by Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle

"Well, what do we have here?" Draco asked in a sneer. Harry stood his ground facing him in anger

"None of your business Malfoy," Harry seethed glaring as well as Hally "My, Must be something important for that comment, let's see what you two got," Draco sneered snatching Hally's parcel tearing it open.

"Give it back to her Malfoy..." "A Nimbus two thousand?! You can't have those. It's against the school rules.

"What is going on here?" They heard a squeak seeing Flitwick behind them

"Professor sir, they have brooms, there against the rules to first years," Draco announced with a smirk to Hally and Harry

"Oh I was told about them, McGonagall and Miss Potter's father bought them for the games, well off you two go now," Flitwick told Harry and Hally giving Hally a grin and a wink.

Hally bent down giving Flitwick a kiss on his cheek grinning, "Woohoo, I'll tell your dad about you giving those away again no go on," Flitwick chuckled

"Yes sir...Oh by the way Malfoy thanks for helping us to get on the Gryffindor team," Hally announced sniggering taking off with Harry to the Gryffindor Tower.

Auth: That is it for chapter 19 everyone. see ya in chapter 20 and send in your reviews soon bye for now.


	22. Chapter 20 their latest discovery

Chapter 20

Author's Notes: Hello once again readers. I had promised one of my readers that I would be sending my next review out this past Saturday, but since my schedule had became full I want to give my most warmest apology to that person for not writing it out sooner. Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: No I do not own the Harry Potter series J.K. Rowling does, only a select few characters are from my creation.

Chapter 20

The last time we left off the twins were making their way to the Gryffindor Tower with their new brooms (Nimbus Two Thousands).

Several Gryffindors; who still remained inside the common room were chatting over the news about the Potter twins when they seen them scramble in through the entrance giggling, Oliver Wood their team captain who was present stood up seeing the broom that Hally held in her hand, his mouth fell open slightly in surprise.

"And some say that they don't like my dad," Hally giggled holding her broom and seeing the expressions on their faces.

Fred and George Weasely, her two best buddies walked over to them from across the room grinning. Ron's eyes went wide just by seeing her broom, and then seen Harry tear open his package revealing the same broom.

"Holy cricket! Nimbus Two Thousands! They both have them, awesome!" Ron exclaimed grinning

He went to touch Hally's broom, when she glared at him jerking it toward her. She was still angry at him for what he said about Hermione Granger.

"Aww man...Hally, I'm s-sorry for being rude to you and Hermione," Ron apologized

Hally's eyes flashed in anger at the red haired boy, "You should be sorry Ron Weasely! She was only helping you out and you treated her like she was an insect!" Hally yelled

Harry rolled his eyes grinning at Hally's anger, "Hally, stop yelling at Ron," Harry told her. Before everyone's eyes; they seen Hally shake slightly before looking at Harry with wide eyes.

Ron looked at her in confusion, "Uh, what was that all about?" Ron enquired looking at Hally, then seen Harry let out a snigger.

"Me having to listen to me brother, WHO IS ONLY OLDER THAN ME BY FIVE MINUTES!" Hally cried out at Harry and Ron.

A/N: I did some back search on my story and I must apologize for this. In the twin's profile it clearly states that Harry is older by five minutes, and in the last couple of chapters I had put him down as being a minute older.

Ron looked at the two before he started grinning slowly, "Ooh! So that means that you have to do what Harry says...Hmm I like that idea," Ron sniggered then gulped seeing Harry look at him with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that I won't let her get even," Harry told the boy grinning evilly

"Uh...uh, so um...who got you two the brooms anyway?" Ron asked changing the subject

"Professor McGonagall and my dad," Hally answered proudly. Ron started to laugh at her remark,

"Yeah right! Why would that..." Hally's eyes glared once more in warning making Ron refraze his words.

"I mean why would Snape help buy Harry a broom..." "To make sure that they both are ready for the games Mr. Weasely as well as Mr. Potter to have new clothing as well," They heard turning to see McGonagall present with Severus standing beside her.

"O-oh ok...Oh look at the time, I need to find Dean and Seamus. Promised to play Wizards snap with the two..." "GULP"

They seen Severus slowly walk up to them towering over Ron while Harry and Hally sniggered at the scene, "You must now know of course after finding out that I must kill you now," Severus smirked at the red haired boy

"Oh no," Ron squeaked "Severus Snape! Stop terrorizing Mr. Weasely here, I am sure that he will be quiet as well as the rest," McGonagall stated giving a quick wink at the twins while everyone sniggered at Ron's predictament.

"Y-yes professor," Ron nodded in a stammer "Very good, now off you go," McGonagall shooed the red haired boy out of the common room grinning behind Ron's back as he swiftly left.

Harry started cackling with Hally, Fred and George as well as the other few Gryffindors that were present. "Contain yourselves you two. Mr. Potter I will inform you that since you will be living with Raven and I after the school term, you will be needing new clothing attire," Severus spoke out

"Um Yes sir," Harry answered feeling out of place slightly until Hally touched his arm

"It's ok Harry. Your clothes are a bit way too big for you except for your school uniforms," Hally explained

Harry looked at his baggy clothes, realizing that they were right, "Compliments of Dudley Dursley and his second hand clothes," Harry grinned slightly

"Which will be no more Mr. Potter. I was totally against the arrangement over you living with that muggle family, but Dumbledore insisted that it would be safe for you there," McGonagall replied cheering Harry up

Hally let out an angry growl getting cut off by Harry, "Well I can't stand them from what I seen ok?" Hally replied in question shaking slightly being noticed by the two professors.

"Why are you shaking Raven? You have never done that before," Severus questioned her with a point

Hally shrugged her shoulders in confusion, "I don't know dad, everytime Harry tells me to stop getting angry...I stop," Hally answered truthfully

Minerva McGonagall looked at them both with a gasp of surprise, "Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed getting their attention.

A/N: (I Will now introduce to you readers one of my first surprises here which I had decided at the last minute to bring into this storyline...the first set of veela twins ever from my opinion to be written into the Harry Potter books. If by chance there are I deeply apologize thank you).

"Minerva what..." Severus narrowed his eyes after seeing McGonagall smile at the twins. He looked down at the two putting two and two together.

"Oh Bloody Hell no! ALBUS I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Severus bellowed out

"Dad, why are you yelling?" Hally asked "Oh for Merlins sake Raven you read about those creatures think young lady!" Severus yelled

Hally stood thinking hard, her eyes wondering on the ground, "You shake when your brother tells you what to do Raven," Severus sighed rolling his eyes up at the ceiling

Hally slowly looked at her brother then gulped, "What?" Harry asked her "W-we're v-v..."

"Veelas! Twin veelas, and I never thought I would see the day that it would have been passed from James Potter to you two. Oh the excitement this will bring..."

Hally shook her head in shock, "No!" She cried out "Calm down Raven! Minerva, you know as well as I do that putting these two in..."

"Oh pish posh Severus not at the moment, they're still so young, and they have yet to search for their mates yet since all of their gifts have not kicked in yet, their dormant right now," McGonagall stated with a wave of her hand

Hally let out a small sigh of relief before hugging Severus for comfort, "Did Dumbledore know about this?!" Severus demanded keeping both twins calm, one by holding her and the other shaking his head at him slightly.

"Something tells me that our Headmaster knew Severus, and being who you are and your knowledge of Veelas, he somehow knew that you would be able to care for these two," McGonagall answered him while in deep thought.

Both Fred and George's eyes went wide grinning from ear to ear listening to the Professor's conversation. The other Gryffindors who were present also heard them, whispering to each other in excitement.

"It would explain why these two are so devious with several students," Severus commented noticing the twins grin at him innocently.

"I believe your right Severus, especially with Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall replied

The twins let out a snigger from her remark then seen Severus look at the two sternly.

"We'll talk about this situation with Dumbledore later Severus, there are Gryffindors present here still listening to us. Why don't someone take Mr. and Miss Potters brooms to their dorms for them," McGonagall suggested

Oliver Wood took a hold of Harry's broom grinning at him while one of their team mate by the name of Angelina took hold of Hally's grinning at her taking their brooms to their dorms for them putting them away while Fred and George stayed with several others with their arms crossed grinning, clearly interested over the twin's situation.

"Oh Honestly Mr. and Mr. Weasely can't you two find something to do at the moment with the rest here?" McGonagall questioned

"No," They both answered with a snigger "Detention," Severus smirked

"Dad that's not fair, they knew me before I started here," Hally exclaimed

"I was teasing Raven calm down, I will put you two in charge of making sure that these two don't get hurt from their deviousness understood?" Severus questioned the Weasely twins seeing them nod grinning

"Dad," Hally whined "speak for yourself," Harry groaned

"Stop the whining and groaning. I only said to make sure, not make your lives miserable," Severus replied to them

"Now then, Mr. Potters new attire, I believe they were ordered ahead of time and should be arriving later today. When they do arrive of course, I expect to see you wear one of the outfits later and I will personally make sure that these will be sent back to your relatives with the most condolences to them both with a stern lecture," McGonagall announced walking out of the common room

Harry grinned, then seen Hally's eyes go wide, "Now what?" Harry asked "She's going to send them a hollar Harry...I'll explain about them later," Hally answered while Severus sat down slightly on one of the sofas looking around the common room in disgust.

"Told you it was everywhere dad," Hally told him "Ahem, yes I can see that...veela twins," Severus muttered

"Dad..." "Relax Raven, it will help you out on your new dueling class this evening as well as Mr. Potter here," Severus commented

"Yeah, make a whirlwind you two..." "They certainly will not! Even though it would be highly amusing, but no," Severus spoke out hearing sniggers from some of the Gryffindors with Fred and George.

Severus looked at both twins, "Now I want you both to know, if there are questions that you need to ask, you come to me and ask them. If I don't have the answers, then that dirty old man that is our headmaster will have them. Don't feel like you are not normal, you are in our world that is. No one will be judging you here, and I will be speaking to my own house and inform them about this situation," Severus explained to them both.

"Yes sir...Hally stop that," Harry ordered "stop what Harry?" Hally asked while Severus with the other Gryffindor students watched the two

"Stop wishing for the three of us to become family," Harry rolled his eyes

Severus sat back slightly in shock listening, "But Harry..."

"No. You know that isn't going to happen Hally, anyway I'm happy to see at least one of us have a parent," Harry explained

"But dad needs a son too Harry, " Hally muttered

A/N: We clearly see where this is going, Hally creating the family of her dreams with Harry among them. Isn't it cute?

"You still can't push people into it. Look this is all new to us Hally, including you, now stop ok?" Harry asked after reasoning with her

"Sigh" "Ok Harry," Hally promised quietly looking down at her feet

"Raven I understand why your doing this, but your brother is correct young lady," Severus spoke to her gently

"I know dad. But it would be nice if you had both of us, not just one," Hally replied before letting the subject go

Severus went into deep thought pondering over her words, but kept it to hisself until he had words with Dumbledore. Mean while up inside Dumbledore's office the old wise wizard gleamed knowingly, "You've only to ask Severus," He simply said looking over at Faux smiling.

DUNGEONS NEW DUELING CLUB TRAINING ROOM LATER THAT EVENING

The twins listened to the basics Severus was going over with them, the strategies, what to expect, and so on. He put them through extreme exercises, getting them into shape for their first lessons to start the next evening. Just outside the doors, Draco Malfoy was walking past with his two goons when they heard their voices stopping right in front of the doors listening.

"Shh, sounds like Professor Snape is torturing those two twins," Draco whispered grinning evilly

They continued to listen when they heard Harry scream, then heard a thud sniggering quietly. They heard Hally scream next cackling in low key.

"Serves that girl right, come on," Draco ordered the two goons as they headed down the corridor to their house.

Severus looked at his watch before stopping the twins for the night, "That will be all for now you two, Now that I have seen how you both fair, Mr. Potter will be number one duelist and Raven no arguing here will be number two," Severus announced as their titles appeared beside their names on the board.

"Wasn't going to argue dad," Hally grinned giving Harry a hug being happy for him

"Good, because I was informed about your grades in charms. Your slipping a bit Raven," Severus told her

Hally looked down quietly, "I know dad, I was going to tell you," Hally assured the potions master

Severus looked at her putting his watch away, "So what are we going to do about it Raven?" He enquired crossing his arms

"Bring them up sir," Hally promised seeing him nod

"I heard that your brother has became a tutor with that subject while you tutor potions," Severus replied in suggestion to the two

"Only if she's willing to have me tutor her, then I'll be willing to have her tutor me," Harry replied staring at his little sister

"Mmm...Ok I'll do it," Hally agreed after seeing Severus look at her sternly

"Now that, that is settled, whose hungry?" Severus enquired seeing that their hands shot up with excitement

"Pizza?" He suggested "Yes sir," They both answered grinning and following him to his quarters for the night.

A/N: Well, that is it for chapter 20 everyone. I wanted to let the veela part out now rather than later seeing that well...there is going to be a lot of chaos in the twins's later years and soon, so please don't redicule me. Have fun reading and see you in chapter 21 bye for now. Also please forgive me if it looks like it is rambling.


	23. Chapter 21 to be family and quidditch

Chapter 21

Author's Notes: Hello, hello again readers. I am so very glad that you liked my last minute decision on the twins becoming veelas. Now that I have the time this today being that it is Saturday, here is my update as I have promised. For anyone who has read up on veelas from the fourth year book, or on other stories, besides a few that I have read from, please feel free to give me your input for future story lines on this series and other future books that I will be writing thank you.

Disclaimer: No I do not own the Harry Potter series; J.K. Rowling does only a few characters are from my own creation.

Chapter 21

The last time we left off, the twins followed Severus to his living quarters after their first night of exercise training for the wizards dueling club.

SEVRUS'S QUARTERS 8:15 P.M.

Severus had just sat down an extra large pizza when there was a knock on his door. Hally began to get up to answer it, when Severus waved her back down heading to the door instead. Professor Dumbledore greeted him with twinkling eyes after Severus opened his door to see who it was, glaring at the old wizard.

"Ah Severus, may I come in?" Dumbledore enquired to the potions master.

Severus let out a very low growl, gritting his teeth, "Yes Headmaster, you may," Severus allowed reluctantly stepping aside for him to enter his living quarters.

Dumbledore stepped inside; finding the twins at Severus's small round dining table giggling at each other's harmless jokes gleaming.

"What brings you here at this hour may I enquire?" Severus questioned with suspicion, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"I came to see how their first night of training went Severus…oh and you only but to ask," Dumbledore chuckled quietly while Harry and Hally spoke to each other not noticing their conversation.

"Why you dirty old man…" "However you may after the school term Severus, it would certainly put the twins at ease knowing that they will be together," Dumbledore replied in low key

Severus looked over at the twins, he watched Hally laugh at one of Harry's jokes that he heard from the muggle world. He let out a quiet sigh

"One was bad enough, but now the boy…oh bloody hell he fits in here without any problems. Alright I do want to adopt him, but there is all that paper work Albus, and you know as well as I do that it takes a few months for it to be finalized," Severus spoke at last quietly

Dumbledore nodded his head in agreement remembering Severus going through it before with Hally smiling with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Have you spoken to them about this first?" Dumbledore enquired seeing the potion master give him a glare

"I'll take that as a no. Why not?" Dumbledore pressed

"Mr. Potter feels that it will not happen Albus, I'm afraid what ever happened to him in the past or what was told to him, effected him most gravely," Severus explained to the headmaster.

"I see Severus. Perhaps now would be the time to talk to them both and see what their opinions would be," Dumbledore suggested hearing the man sigh before agreeing with him.

They headed to the small table sitting down across from the twins, listening to their laughter.

Hally looked over at Severus in laughter, "Hey dad listen to this one joke that Harry just told me…"

"In a moment Raven, first I wanted to discuss something with the both of you. Just hear me out first before you two object," Severus informed them both watching them look at each other in confusion before looking back his way.

Hally was the one that spoke out, "Well what is it dad? Did we do something wrong?" She enquired

"No Raven you did not. It was about earlier today up inside the Gryffindor common room," Severus answered

"Dad really I promised…" "Sir, we haven't…"

"Let him talk Harry, Hally," Dumbledore chuckled hearing Severus clear his throat while giving him a dirty look before continuing

"I understand that you two haven't said anything else, but Raven has brought up a subject that I have to agree upon, I do need a son as well as a daughter," Severus announced looking at Harry

"But Professor…," "Let me finish Mr. Potter. I am not married, nor will I be in the future. I have no interest with any of the women here…Stop that Raven!" Severus ordered seeing Hally burst out laughing

Harry looked at her as though she went mad, "S-sorry dad, but Professor Sinistra has had her eyes on you for quite sometime," Hally laughed hearing him growl

A/N: A secret crush? My Severus aren't you the popular one (Rolls on the floor laughing).

"Raven! I have told you that I have no interest in that woman what so ever," Severus replied stiffly

Hally covered her mouth trying to contain her laughter so that Severus could continue to speak to them both.

"Now then, you wanted a family Mr. Potter, well you got one, however it is up to you whether you wish for me to adopt you or not," Severus announced at last

Harry sat in a daze as well as Hally before she started ranting with excitement.

"Harry, now we can really be a family," Hally grinned seeing the look of shock on Harry's face.

Harry hid his emotions looking at Severus wearily, "How do I know if you won't send me back to our relatives?" Harry asked in defense

"Harry!" Hally cried out with wide eyes "He has every right to question me on this Raven," Severus told the girl before his eyes made full contact with Harry.

"I assure you Mr. Potter that I will not send you back to those relatives after hearing how you were treated for the past ten years. You will live with Raven and me; have your own bedroom decorated to your needs as well as however you wish. I won't give you special treatment in my classes as well as Raven here, and your curfew here will be like Raven's as well as you, having unrestricted access to all four houses here. I will see to your needs on food, clothing, books, etc. You will be given a new name of course, but you can still use your name that was given to you at birth, however I would be acknowledging you with your adopted name outside of your classes as well as school," Severus explained to Harry in every detail what would change and wasn't.

Harry listened to his words; taking it all in before he grinned at him, "You'll be my dad too?" Harry asked grinning at the news

"Yes. I will be your dad too, but not your biological father," Severus answered him

Dumbledore observed the scene before him looking through his spectacles gleaming, "Well Harry, what do you think about it? Are you willing to allow the adoption or would you rather still live with the Dursleys?" Dumbledore enquired with twinkling eyes

Harry looked at his sister grinning, "Heh, looks like I'm stuck with you no matter what," Harry teased at Hally giving her a hug

"Well Mr. Potter…that is Harry, will you be willing to allow me to adopt you?" Severus enquired grinning at the two

Harry turned his head Severus's way grinning, "I'd like that very much Professor Snape sir," Harry answered happily while Dumbledore smiled with twinkling eyes.

"Good, I can get it started as soon as I can," Severus nodded with a grin

"However," Dumbledore intervened hearing the twins groan at what was to come

"Harry will still be here at the school for the holidays, but since it was requested by Severus here, you three will have a special three day holiday with each other before it is time for you Hally and Severus to leave for home to begin to have everything ready for Harry before the school year ends," Dumbledore explained seeing the smiles on their faces.

"Alright now you two, let's finish up here. Remember you two play against Slytherin tomorrow afternoon," Severus reminded Harry and Hally seeing the looks on their faces.

"Oh man, that's right we do," Hally commented grinning

"I can't wait," Harry sniggered with Hally

Severus sat back in his seat grinning at the two, "Do I see a plot in the making here against my own house?" He enquired

Hally mocked a sconce, "Now dad, you know we love your house, but they are our opponents," Hally grinned

"I see, well be assured that they will feel the same about you two here, however I want you two to be careful out there, remember the risks involved and you'll be fine," Severus stated while reaching for a slice of pizza.

A/N: Mmm…Pepperoni, sausage, all that good stuff…

Severus, Harry, and Hally: (It's ours you can't have any)

A/N: (puts hands over face crying…not) laughs over joke.

Hally took a bite of her pizza the same time that Harry took a bite of his, the two professors watched the two seeing their patterns.

"Professor Dumbledore, would you like some pizza?" Hally offered politely

Dumbledore chuckled, "Maybe perhaps one slice Hally," He answered while Hally sat a dish down for him after heading to a cupboard.

"So how did their first night of training go Severus?" Dumbledore enquired at last

"Very well headmaster, Harry has the title of being the number one duelist while Raven has the title of being number two," Severus answered truthfully seeing the twins grin at him while munching on their slice of pizza.

"I hear that Harry has became one of our first year tutors for Charms while Hally is a tutor for potions, that gives them both an advantage over one another am I correct?" Dumbledore asked with gleaming eyes.

"Yes sir, Harry will be tutoring me while I'll tutor him," Hally answered with a grin

"Well that is an excellent idea, but I have a feeling that the only problem Harry has in potions is the potion making by chance?" Dumbledore questioned

Harry cleared his throat, "Uh yeah, yeah it is," Harry answered remembering the day of their assigned partners….

FLASH BACK POTIONS CLASS

Severus went down the chart assigning the students their partners pairing Hally with Millicent Bullstrode after the day before seeing Millicent foul her potion up while pairing Harry up with Draco Malfoy to at least get the two to come to terms with each other.

Harry sat down next to Draco while the boy sneered at him in silence, after Harry gathered their ingredients they need for their potion.

"Eww gods, why you," Draco sneered getting Harry's attention

"Look Malfoy I don't like this either, but let's just get this done so we can pass please," Harry stated stiffly getting to work while Draco crossed his arms at him annoyingly

Hally's head shot up from hearing Draco's words through Harry glaring before she started her potion with Millicent's cooperation when suddenly…

"KABOOM!"

Severus raised his head up seeing Harry under the table safely after his potion exploded while Draco wasn't fast enough getting hit.

"Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing to make sure your fine, Mr. Potter five points from Gryffindor for a fouled up potion," Severus announced seeing Hally's hand shot up

"Yes Miss Potter?" Severus questioned

"Sir, Malfoy put an ingredient in too early sir," Hally reasoned

"I see; no points will be takened, however Mr. Potter in the future be sure to remind your partner understood?" Severus question

"Yes Professor Snape sir," Harry answered coming out from under the lab table glaring at Draco for foul their potion up on purpose.

END FLASH BACK

Severus looked at Harry in shock while Hally grinned knowingly, "I knew it! Malfoy is always messing with one of us dad," Hally pointed out

"Raven! Harry are you telling me that you know about your potions?"Severus questioned the raven haired boy

Harry looked up at the ceiling, "well...yeah I do. I've read the standard level and up," Harry answered truthfully

Hally noticed the look on Severus's face, "Uh-oh! Now dad..."

"Raven be quiet for the moment," Severus ordered then drilled Harry every question that came to him over several ingredients...Harry answered them all correctly. Severus sat there in stunned silence after hearing Harry answer

"If you knew this, why did you not answer me on your first day in class?" Severus questioned the raven haired boy

Harry only grinned, "Would you want to show up a potions master?" Harry asked politely seeing Severus look at Dumbledore with a raised eyebrow knowing he was right.

"So your fouled up potion?" Severus pressed knowing the outcome "Malfoy sir, he deliberately fouled our potion up because I wouldn't snap back on the rude comments he threw at me," Harry answered

Hally looked over at Severus, "Dad, isn't there anyone else Harry can partner with?" Hally asked

Severus pondered at first, "The only two I can think of Raven is either you or Miss Bulstrode...with her needing some help..."

"Yeah, but Millicent has caught up, she can work up to your standards now dad," Hally pointed out letting Severus see her progress chart.

"Alright then, I'll switch Miss. Bulstrode with Mr. Malfoy and You with Harry here...and Harry, Raven will let me know how you fair," Severus stated seeing the look on Harry's face as he turned towards his sister

"Uh-oh..." "Uh-oh is right Harry, I will. Just show dad that you can do it and you'll be fine," Hally grinned while Dumbledore gleamed at the scene.

"Ok, but don't show off," Harry ordered as they seen Hally shake slightly

"Mmm...ok, Harry!" Hally cried out hearing chuckles

"This is another thing headmaster, how long did you know about them being veelas?" Severus questioned

"Since they were born Severus, however James never had this much veela strength in him," Dumbledore answered truthfully

"Yes well, whenever Harry gives Raven an order this is the result," Severus pointed at the two

Dumbledore only gleamed, "Then their connection is indeed very strong. Which means if a male tries to go near Hally who is not her soulmate in the future of course, he will be able to know and keep them away," Dumbledore chuckled

Harry started to grin slowly at his little sister evilly, "Heh, heh, no boyfriends for you Hally," Harry teased

"Harry..." "Just kidding Hally," Harry sniggered "Rotten brother," Hally muttered with a grin

Dumbledore stood up moments later, "I believe that it is time for me to go here, I'll look forward in seeing you two out there tomorrow afternoon, goodnight," Dumbledore smiled heading out

"Goodnight Professor Dumbledore," The twins answered back before he closed the door behind him.

"Alright now you two, this is what will be coming so be prepared, there will be several coming to observe how we interact with each other to see if we can be a family, so be yourselves, don't over do it, and you'll be fine. When it will be finalized will be up to them," Severus explained as they were finishing up with their pizza.

They headed off to bed, full of excitement for the big game and from the big news over Harry becoming apart of their family soon. They snuggled down into their warm beds telling each other goodnight before drifting off to sleep while Severus stood in their doorway watching over them proudly before closing the door quietly.

8:00 A.M. FOUR HOURS BEFORE THE FIRST GAME OF THE SEASON

Students quickly headed to their house tables eagerly sitting down for breakfast, getting ready for the first game of the season, while at the Gryffindor table Harry and Hally were both getting nervous, barely touching their food.

Hermione nudged Ron pointing at the twins before speaking up, "Come on Harry, Hally you need your strength. Try to eat something," Hermione insisted seeing them lift their heads up at her

"Not very hungry," They told her, Ron shook his head grinning at their patterns, "Oh it will be alright you two, Fred and George will be out there," Ron grinned cheering them up

"Ron you red orb, thanks," Hally grinned slightly "Yeah Ron, thanks," Harry grinned as well

Severus came into the Great Hall stopping behind the two briefly, "Raven, Harry good luck today, even if it is agianst Slytherin," Severus gave them a teasing smirk

"Yeah right dad, Don't get mad if we win," Hally grinned giving him a hug before he headed to the teachers table

Ron leaned slightly over across them, "Harry, why did Snape call you by your name?" Ron asked

"Uh..." "Dad is going to adopt Harry Ron," Hally grinned seeing his and Hermione's face

"That's great..." "Shh! No one else knows yet," Harry told them seeing them nod, promising them that they would keep quiet for the moment.

QUIDDITCH PITCH 12 P.M. FIRST GAME OF THE SEASON GRYFFINDOR VERSUS SLYTHERIN

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the first game of the season! Slytherin versus Gryffindor!" Lee Jordan bellowed through with the signorous charm to the crowd over their loud cheers.

A/N: And now a word from our sponsors...(having problems with spells? can't give a good hex? Then let us do it for you...) Nah that's next book (Laughs out loud).

Meanwhile, inside the locker room, Harry, Hally, and the rest of the team were changing into their scarlet Quidditch robes while on the opposite side the Slytherins were changing into their green robes.

Oliver Wood cleared his throat for silence, "Ok, men," He said while Angelina, and Hally looked at him with a smirk. "And Women," they told him, Oliver grinned shaking his head, "And women," Wood agreed "This is it," He added

"The big one," Fred Weasley commented "The one we've been waiting for," George replied as the two looked at Harry after giving Hally a nod grinning

"We know Oliver's speech by heart, we were on the team last year," Fred told Harry

"Shut up you two, This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it," He announced to them giving them a glare as if to say "or else".

"Right, it's time, Good luck, all of you," Oliver spoke ending his speech. Harry and Hally followed Fred and George out of the locker room, hoping their knees weren't going to give way, walked onto the field to the loud cheers.

Madam Hooch was refereeing, She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand.

"Now I want a nice fair clean game, all of you," SHe told them once they were all gathered around her, speaking specifically to the Slytherin team captain, Marcus Flint.

"Mount your brooms please," Madam Hooch ordered. The twins clambered onto their Nimbus Two thousands. Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle. Fifteen brooms rose up high, high into the air. They were off.

"AND THE QUAFFLE IS TAKEN IMMEDIATELY BY ANGELINA JOHNSON OF GRYFFINDOR-WHAT AN EXCELLENT CHASER THAT GIRL IS, AND RATHER ATTRACTIVE TOO..."

"JORDAN!" "sorry Professor," Lee Jordan grinned

Hally flew past looking down at him, "GET A ROOM!" She yelled out, several who had heard her started laughing making Jordan blush slightly. McGonagall's mouth gapped open in sheer shock from Hally's remark.

"AND SHE'S REALLY BELTING ALONG UP THERE, A NEAT PASS TO HALLY POTTER, A GOOD FIND OF OLIVER WOODS-BACK TO JOHNSON AND NO, THE SLYTHERINS ARE TRYING TO GO FOR THE QUAFFLE AND OFF HALLY GOES! SHE'S OUT THERE WITH FLINT FOLLOWING BEHIND HER LIKE AND EAGLE UP THERE-FLINT'S GOING TO GRAB-NO STOPPED BY HALLY SPEEDING UP FROM HIM-SHE TOSSES IT TO WOOD, NICE DIVE AROUND FLINT, OFF UP THE FIELD AND--OUCH! THAT MUST HAVE HURT, HIT IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD BY A BLUDGER--QUAFFLE TAKEN BY THE SLYTHERINS...HALLY'S COMING ON STRONG BEHIND ADRIAN PUCEY TOWARDS THE GOAL POSTS...HALLY'S GOT THE QUAFFLE! OH MERLIN I HAVE NEVER SEEN A PLAY LIKE THAT ONE! SHE'S REALLY FLYING ACROSS THE FEILD--DODGES A SPEEDING BLUDGER--THE GOAL POSTS ARE AHEAD--COME ON HALLY--KEEPER BLETCHLEY DIVES--MISSES--GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"

The Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins even though Hally was their friend.

"Budge up there, move along," "Hagrid!" Ron and Hermione squeezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join them.

"Bin watchin' from me hut," Hagrid said, patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck, " But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the snitch yet, eh? I seen tha' play before. their mum did tha' when she was in school."

"Nope. Harry hasn't had much to do yet," Ron told him

"kept outta trouble then, though, that's somethin'," Hagrid gave them a toothy grin before raising his binoculars up and peering skyward at the speck that was Harry, Hally flew over them chasing after the Slytherins for the quaffle once more.

"SLYTHERIN IN POSSESSION, CHASER PUCEY DUCKS TWO BLUDGERS, TWO WEASLEYS AND HALLY POTTER, AND SPEEDS TOWARD THE---WAIT A MOMENT--WAS THAT THE SNITCH?" Lee Jordan cried through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the quaffle too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold, but it was just from one of the weasleys wristwatches, and once a Bludger decided to come pelting his way, like a cannonball than anything, but Harry dodged it and Fred Weasley came chasing after it.

"All right there Harry?" He had time to yell, as he beat the bludger furiously toward Marcus Flint.

A murmer ran through the crowd, Harry saw it finally. In a great rush of excitement he dived downward after the streak of gold, Slytherin seeker Terence Higgs had seen it too, Neck and neck they hurtled toward the snitch, all the chasers, Hally included seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in midair watching.

Harry was faster than Higgs, he could see the little round ball, wings fluttering...right close to Hally before it darted up ahead, he put on an extra spurt of speed---

"WHAM!" "HEY!" Harry yelled finding that Flint blocked Harry on purpose, "Sorry mate, but its just part of the game," Flint explained until Hooch flew to him speaking to him angrily over the foul play.

The game continued on between the two houses with Slytherin in possession, Flint holding the quaffle passing Hally by with Harry close searching for the snitch, when he got hit in the face with the bludger until...

"Whoa!" Harry and Hally exclaimed holding onto each others brooms from falling off after they went higher, away from the game, jerking, and twitching as they went. Severus leaned forward in concern for the twins watching the scene.

"Dunno wha' Hally and Harry thinks they doing, if I didn't know better, I'd say they'd lost control of their brooms...but they can't have..."

Suddenly people were pointing up at the twins all over the stands, Draco Malfoy looking up with an evil smile on his face watching with his goons

"Hold on Hally!" Harry yelled trying to keep his sister from falling to the ground

"Me hold on? You hold on Harry!" Hally yelled back doing the same

"Did something happen that we over looked?" Seamus whispered

"Can't have, Can't nothing interefere with a broomstick except for powerful dark magicm no kid could do that to a Nimbus two thousand," Hagrid said his voice shaking

Hermione took Hagrid's binoculars scanning the crowd her eyes landing on Severus seeing him focus hard on the twins, he was muttering words.

"It's Snape!Look!" Hermione gasped giving the binoculars to Ron letting him see. "He's doing something---like he's jinxing their brooms," Ron told her grey faced

Before Ron could say another word, Hermione disappeared. ROn continued to watch the twins struggle up in the sky, "Come on Hermione," Ron muttered desperately

Hermione snuck her way across to the stand where Snape stood, and was now racing along the rows behind him. she didn't even stop to apologize to Professor Quirell as she knocked him head first into the row in front, Reaching Snape, she crouched low, pulled out her wand and whispered a few, well-chosen words, Bright blue flames shot from her wand onto the hem of Snapes robes.

A sudden yelp told her that she had done her job, scooping the fire off him into a little jar in her pocket, she scrambled back along the row, Snape would never know what happened. She then noticed the twins were now steady on their brooms taking off in seperate directions just as she returned to where Hagrid and Ron stood.

"Go Harry! Get the snitch!" Hally cried out to her brother excitedly watching him chase it below when Harry clapped his mouth shut as though he was about to be sick, hitting the field on all fours, coughed, and something gold fell into his hand.

"HARRY'S CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" Lee Jordan yelled with the signorus charm while Hally flew down towards her brother standing beside him.

"I can't believe you just did that," Hally giggled hugging him

A/N: And now everyone the Hexers victory signature.

Everyone looked down from the stands seeing the twins do some sort of thing with their broomsticks...

"BOOM! BOOM! CLACK! BOOM! BOOM! CLACK! CLACK! BOOM! BOOM! CLACK!

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN...I BELIEVE WE HAD JUST WITNESSED THE HEXERS VICTORY SIGNATURE!" Lee Jordan announced while Severus shook his head grinning proudly at the twins secretly.

A/N: And that's it for chapter21 I will see you in chapter 22 bye for now.


	24. Chapter 22 UhOh there goes Malfoy again

Chapter 22

Author's Notes: Hello again readers. Thank you for sending me your reviews. Now I know that the discussion of Harry's adoption sounds weird and all, but I assure you that it will lead to good things for Snape as well as the twins.

Disclaimer: No I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowlings does only a select few characters are from my own creation.

Chapter 22

Where we left off the last time; the twins stood in the middle of the quidditch field clacking their brooms together in a "X" form making their victory signature be known to all four houses, while Severus shook his head grinning secretly.

HOGWARTS SEVERUS'S QUARTERS AFTER THE QUIDDITCH MATCH

Severus stood at the twins bedroom doorway chuckling quietly while Harry and Hally both took a quiet nap after their first game to regain their energy.

A/N: To inform you readers this part; Harry and Hally both will be doing this quite often after each game, training, and when they use their energy on anything that they will be doing in the future on being a very strong witch and wizard for ones so young.

He closed their door slightly, walked into his living room parlor when there was a knock on his door. He sighed irritably answering it finding Etre standing at his door.

"Mr. Etre, what brings you here?" Severus questioned the student from his own house.

"Well Professor Snape sir, the Slytherins, Flint, and I got together and bought a few things for the twins except for a few of course to let them know that there's no hard feelings between us over the game," Etre explained holding several packages in his arms.

Severus stepped aside allowing him to enter his quarters, "And who were the exceptions?" Severus pressed after closing his door behind Etre

"Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson Professor," Etre answered with a sigh

Severus let out several deep quiet breaths; controlling his anger over the news. Draco along with his two goons was one thing, but the Parkinson girl surely was another new problem unfolding slowly.

Etre sat the packages down on Severus's table, he noticed the angry look on his potions masters face. "I Know sir, Parkinson has a grudge with Hally, but there is no reason for it at all sir. To be honest; no one knows why she hates Hally," Etre explained in every detail

They heard foot steps turning to see the twins rubbing their eyes from their naps and listening to their conversation.

Severus lifted one of his eyebrows up looking at Hally, "Raven, care to explain why Miss Parkinson has a grudge against you?" Severus questioned the girl

Hally let out a sigh of defeat looking at Etre before answering, "Because I am a Potter dad," Hally confessed

"Really now?" Severus pressed narrowing his eyes slightly at her, "It is dad, that is what she told me, all the Slytherins heard her say it," Hally told him truthfully

Harry nodded his head in agreement, "She did say that Professor," Harry replied

Severus looked at Etre seeing him nod his head agreeing along with them.

"Alright! This thing has gone on far enough with all of this," Severus seethed heading out of his quarters, his robes flapping with a snap behind his every stride.

Etre looked at the twins, "What was that all about you two, and don't steer around it Hally because I know you too well," Etre spoke out watching the two look at each other

"It's ok sis, tell him," Harry grinned at last

"Tell me what?" Etre pressed at the two

"Dad is going to adopt Harry Etre," Hally grinned at her Slytherin friend

Etre walked to the sofa collapsing in shock, "This is really getting to be…"

Harry gave Hally a nudge, letting her know that it was alright to let their friend know more about his past.

"Etre, Harry's and my muggle relatives…well…they haven't been…kind to Harry," Hally explained in hesitation.

Etre sat up with wide eyes, "Go on," Etre urged allowing Harry to explain his problems while he sat still in a world of shock.

A/N: Eh! Not good when you tell a friend what was going on and they get angry by hearing the news.

Etre took everything in, slowly getting angry over what he was told about the twins relatives; he clinched his fist tightly.

"I want their address," Etre told Harry plotting revenge already. "Now hold on…"

"Harry, just give it to him, no one is going to know, and they won't be able to do anything about it anyway since they are muggles," Hally replied

Harry looked at his twin sister, "No, I want to do this myself. I don't need him or you getting into trouble…"

"I would just turn my head anyway Harry," They turned to see Severus standing there with an evil smirk on his face. McGonagall was present as well grinning.

"I will personally send it along with the holler I had written to them…for one time only of course, so long as Mr. Etre keeps quiet," McGonagall replied

A/N: …Who knew? (Grins evilly over the plot of revenge to the Dursleys).

"Oh of course Professor, I am a Slytherin after all," Etre sniggered with Harry and Hally.

"Good. Now then, Miss Potter you let out a certain comment while flying over me during your match against Slytherin…"

Hally let out a quiet groan, "Oh man," She simply said

"And I am to inform you that this is your first official warning, another statement like that one during your games and you will be banned from quidditch for one game understood?" McGonagall questioned

"Yes Professor McGonagall," Hally answered seeing her nod before leaving

She noticed Severus watching her with his arms crossed, "What did you say Raven?" Severus enquired

"I told Lee Jordan to get a room," Hally answered seeing his eyebrows go up before he bursted into laughter with Harry and Etre.

"Oh my gods Hally, now that's funny," Etre laughed with tears in his eyes

"My sides hurt," Harry cackled hitting the floor

"Raven, you just have to watch what you say out there after today young lady," Severus chuckled ruffling the girls hair gently.

It took them at least two full minutes in order for them to calm down after hearing the comment Hally made to Lee Jordan during the quidditch match.

"Now then, you two follow me as well as Mr. Etre. I was intervened by the head of your house over you Raven," Severus ushered them out of his quarters in quick strides to Slytherin house.

SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM (HOUSE MEETING)

The Slytherins from first yeat and up were all called into the common room for special meeting from Etre by Severus's orders. They quickly scrambled inside some sitting down, while others stood waiting for their head of house to speak, Draco sat down between his two fat goons Crabbe and Goyle while Pansy Parkinson sat close by grooming her blonde hair acting like a princess.

"Is everyone present?" Severus questioned stiffly while feigning to take a bit of fuzz from his robes.

"Yes Professor Snape sir!" The Slytherins all answered at once. Harry and Hally both sat down close by Snape with Blaise Zabini and Etre. Flint was in the Hospital wing from the quidditch accident he was in.

"Good. Now then, There will be a change with mine and Raven's living arrangements. Hopefully quite soon," Severus began his announcement noticing the confused looks on the Slytherins faces.

"For all of you who knew Raven, before the news broke out; I commend you for looking out for her. However there will be another added to your list. Mr. Potter will be a part of mine and Raven's family hopefully soon, and I want him looked after as well," Severus announced seeing the look on Draco's face...he had the look of complete shock written upon it.

"Now I will make this perfectly clear to all of you...there is to be no one and I repeat no one here to disrespect my daughter and my soon to be son. If I find out that one of you has been disrespecting them, I will give you a detention that you will never forget," Severus told them looking at the four first year Slytherins especially seeing their faces go pale.

A/N: Can Malfoy's face go any paler?

The rest of the Slytherins started grinning excitedly over the news surrounding the two ranting at them while Draco kept his eyes on Severus seeing him look back at him sternly as if by saying, "Try to disobey my orders and you will be punished" look. Draco stood up from where he sat, and walked out to his dorm leaving Crabbe and Goyle behind. He closed the door, made sure that no one was inside before heading to the Fireplace throwing in some Floo powder.

"Lucius Malfoy!" Draco called out loud and clear after sending out a strong silencing charm that he learned from earlier on before attending Hogwarts.

A man's face appeared in the fire, "Well hello son, this had better be important," the man greeted stiffly while Draco leaned forward slightly.

"It is father," Draco replied before continuing on.

A/N: Now that's so cold hearted; but he is a Malfoy.

DINNER TIME HOGWARTS

By evening several students were informed over the news about the three. Some would look over at the twins with grins, while others looked their way wearily not knowing what to say about the situation. The professors observed the scene quietly before Dumbledore stood up to make his announcement to the students; with Severus's and Harry's agreement of course.

During the annoucement; the students listened quietly in surprise until Dumbledore finished sitting down in his chair. They looked at the twins before they started whispering to each other grinning at them.

The Gryffindor's however, sat in a world of a brief shock, but quickly got over it looking over at Harry and Hally who was sitting at the Slytherin table.

"Oy! Harry, well done mate!" Seamus Finnegan yelled out with a grin

'Can we say pathetic,' Draco thought rolling his eyes in annoyance while he reached for his goblet of pumpkin juice.

Soon the Great Hall became noisy with chatting by the students congratulating Harry, and chatting about the days game. Hally grinned at her brother then, looked at the empty space where Marcus Flint always sat frowning, slightly upset over his accident.

Harry noticed her mood, "I know Hally, but eat something little sister," Harry insisted hearing her sigh.

"Ok Harry, but he's..." "our friend, I know. We'll go see him after dinner," Harry promised her. Draco overheard their discussion looking their way menacingly,

"Aww! What's the matter Potter? Your boyfriend still injured...Ouch! Hey!" Draco cried out glaring at Etre after he hit him in the back of his head.

"You heard what Professor Snape told us, now knock it off Draco," Etre warned the platinum blonde boy

"Fine, I'll leave it! My father won't however," Draco seethed seeing Etre's face go into anger

"What did you do Malfoy?!" Etre demanded in low key not being heard by Harry and Hally.

"I told my father about her being alive! He has that right to know about it just as well as everyone here! My father was there and thought she was dead..."

"Shut it Malfoy!" Etre hissed quietly making sure the twins wasn't listening

"Look! Look he was in shock over him being killed and here's the reason why, she is still here and..."

"Your godfather has her, yes we know Malfoy, but still what has she ever done to you, but get even from you for terrorizing them," Etre growled heatedly

"I don't care, but our head house will be getting a surprise come around the holidays," Draco stated turning away from Etre while he sat there fuming at him.

Etre nudged several other Slytherins getting their attention, he whispered in one's ear having them pass it down except to Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle. They all looked at Draco glaring at him before looking away, plotting secretly.

A/N: Uh-oh! I see a student who is going to get it.

GREAT HALL 6:30 A.M.

Argus Filch walked the halls with his cat Mrs. Norris. He always enjoyed the silence, and was always ready to report a student when he caught them breaking a school rule (This morning would be one that he will never forget).

Filch patrolled walked each corridor from the Gryffindor Tower to Hufflepuffs, from there to Ravenclaw. He walked down into the dungeons when he heard a loud moan coming from the end of the corridor inside one of the abandoned classrooms. He walked in quick strides towards the noise stopping in front of a door, turned the knob, and headed inside.

A/N: ("snigger" oh good lord my eyes!).

There in the center of the classroom sat a huge desk, but that was not what gave Argus Filch a complex, what gave him a complex was right in the middle of the desk layed a platinum haired boy, hog tied with a gag in his mouth, nude from the day he was born, looking at him with huge wide eyes.

"Weow!" Mrs. Norris hissed covering her eyes with her right paw at the sight

"Merlins..."

"Beard!" Severus boomed pacing back and forth in front of the twins in sheer anger inside Dumbledore's office. Draco sat far away from the twins watching the potions master while Dumbledore pressed his two forefingers on the bridge of his nose after hearing the news.

"YOU TWO COULD HAVE GOTTEN MR. MALFOY HURT OR WORSE! kILLED!" Severus roared loudly while Harry and Hally both looked at him, confusion on their faces.

"But dad, we never..." "BE QUIET RAVEN!" Severus boomed seeing Hally snap back with wide eyes.

"Severus..." "TEN POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR! AND I WILL DISCUSS SOME SORT OF PUNISHMENT FROM THE HEAD OF YOUR HOUSE! NOW DISMISSED!" Severus boomed at the twins watching them stand up leaving in silence. Hally looked at Draco before she followed her brother out closing the door behind her.

Severus growled heatedly before sitting down, covering his face sighing. Dumbledore cleared his throat breaking the silence,

"Do not even think to defend them head master," Severus warned the wise old wizard

"Alright Severus, but I believe this letter that was sent to my office before Mr. and Miss Potter showed up explains who had done the deed," Dumbledore commented waving a parchment paper in front of him.

Severus snatched the paper in anger reading what was written...

(The Letter)

To the Headmaster from the House of Slytherin;

We will confess this time only for Malfoy's situation. We tied him up and sat him in the middle of the teachers desk inside the abandoned classroom for reasons we will not bring up. To insure Harry and Hally both; they are innocent of all that has been done to Malfoy.

Slytherin House.

A/N: ...(Wow...?)

Severus raised his eyes up towards Draco, sitting back quietly. "Mr. Malfoy, care to tell us who it was that tied you up the muggle way?" Severus questioned seeing the boy look down.

"The whole house was in on it Professor," Draco confessed

"And you sat there and allowed me to yell at those two for nothing?!" Severus demanded

"Well Severus, you did not want interrupted," Dumbledore replied letting him see his point

"Why you dirty old man..." "Ahem, Mr. Malfoy why don't you go and get some rest," Dumbledore suggested seeing the boy leave his office.

"I believe an apology is in order to the twins and points given back, and I think ten points for Slytherin is in store for their confession and most thoughtful prank without the twins," Dumbledore gleamed seeing points fall into two different sides of the hourglass.

SEVERUS'S QUARTERS 7:00 A.M.

Severus returned to his quarters finding the twins sitting down talking quietly before they noticed him, quieting up quickly.

He raised his eyebrows up before sitting down, shaking the parchment paper slightly.

"I believe I owe you two an apology. Apparently my whole house was in on tying the boy up inside the classroom," Severus informed them. They continued to stare at him in silence, Severus let out a loud sigh

"Alright, alright I jumped the wrong conclusions with you two, I am sorry," Severus told them

Harry and Hally looked at each other before looking back at Severus letting out sniggers at him. "You imps! How long were you two going to let me dangle?" Severus questioned them

"Mmm...until Christmas," Hally grinned getting up to give him a hug while Harry stood beside them until Severus clapped him on the back lightly.

"I had to have twins," Severus teased chuckling warmly ushering them out for breakfast.

A/N: That is it for Chapter 22 see you in chapter 23. Bye for now. OH and Broomstick formation will be coming soon. Sorry it sounds ranting,but I had to have some prank going on for Draco Malfoy (Grins evilly).


	25. Chapter 23 Ron's delimma ooh my!

Chapter 23

Author's Notes: Hello again fellow readers and again thank you for sending me your review, however some things have changed. For those of you who wish to send them to me, must now have their signatures on them after I have received one from another one of my updates from another storyline in order for me to reply after I get them. A person thought they were funny criticizing my critique and grammar; so please let's show this Mr. or Miss righhhhhht, that everyone has their own vision of writing thank you.

Disclaimer: No I do not own the Harry Potter series; J.K. Rowling does. Only a select few characters are from my own creation.

Chapter 23

The last time we left off; Severus had just apologized to the twins and was ushering them out of his quarters to go to breakfast.

GREAT HALL BREAKFAST

The students had all started to file in sitting down at their house tables; Slytherins came in last (as always from tradition) with Draco Malfoy hurrying with his face from view from the other students hearing several giggles and sniggers going his way. Harry and Hally both watched the boy intently; Hally especially with curious interest. Harry leaned to his sister whispering

"Now that is so disgusting wondering what Malfoy looks like nude," Harry gagged at his little sister

Hally looked at him innocently, "Well…I haven't …actually…seen what a boy…looks…like," Hally confessed while blushing slightly

"Trust me, you don't want to see what Malfoy looks like," Harry spoke in low key

"I know that Harry, sheesh!" Hally rolled her eyes hearing her brother snigger

"Greengrass told me they have pictures over that prank, they gave them to Blaise. She recording them in our Wall of Shame," Harry cackled quietly

"PHEW!" "Oh my gods!" Hally yelled out after spitting her juice out from the news, hitting Severus's robes.

"Raven!" Severus roared heatedly over the spittle on his robes

"Oops, sorry dad," Hally apologized watching the potions master clean his robes off swiftly with a cleaning charm.

"Just don't do it again young lady…Harry you as well," Severus warned the raven haired boy after seeing him cackle.

"Yes sir," they promised simultaneously in a fit of giggles while Severus sighed in annoyance turning his head to Dumbledore slightly,

"You'll pay for this one dirty old man," Severus whispered before continuing to eat his breakfast of poached eggs, crisp bacon, and toast with Orange Marmalade.

Dumbledore only looked up from his dish gleaming with twinkling eyes, not saying a word.

A/N: Bet you all five Galleons that he knows what is in store for the three, can you guess?

VISITATION HOSPITAL WING

Marcus Flint sat up in his hospital bed holding his stomach in laughter over the recent pictures of Draco Malfoy from early that morning; he was nearly recovered from the incident from the game the day before.

"Now that is priceless, Greengrass has a knack for taking most excellent photos, did you two get your gifts?" Flint asked the twins after calming down.

Hally sat on the edge of his bed on the right side while Harry sat on his left side of the bed grinning, "Yep," Hally answered

"We sure did Flint," Harry answered as well. Flint shook his head slightly; it was still a bit painful.

"Mind Boggling," Flint simply said getting nudged

"Hally was wondering what a boy looks like…ahem…nude," Harry whispered in his ear

"Harry…" Flint slowly looked at her in surprise

"Uh, we aren't into Malfoy now are we?" Flint questioned her crossing his arms

"Bloody hell no!" Hally cried out with wide eyes

Flint narrowed his eyes slightly at her, "You really want to know what we look like?" Flint drilled the question at her

Hally slowly stood up watching him grin evilly at her, including her twin brother, "Hey now, let's not…"

"Close the curtain Harry," Flint ordered while Harry stood up

"Flint no…Harry don't close that…"

A/N: Brief intermission for to keep it clean…until future books…

Minutes later Harry opened the curtains sniggering at the look on his twin sisters face.

"Well Hally?" Harry asked sitting back down

Hally stood there in complete shock shaking her head, "Snake got your tongue pixie dust?" Flint asked grinning

Hally quickly snapped out of it, "C-can you hurt someone with that…um…thing?" Hally finally asked hearing the two laugh out loud at her

"No I can't and I'm proud to say I'm not disendowed," Flint answered her question

"Oh…but, do they all?" Hally asked blushing slightly

Harry's eyes widened at her question, "Hally, you can not be serious as to ask Flint that question…"

"It's alright Potter, she's near that age. No Lady hex, we're all a bit different," Flint answered the best he could

"Oh, ok Flint if you say so," Hally finally nodded accepting the answer while the boys looked at each other lifting their eyebrows up slightly.

"Don't think about trying a new habit little sister, I will know," Harry warned

Hally gasped in shock, "Now why would I want to see Malfoy or any other boy after seeing…well Flint?" Hally questioned rolling her eyes

"Right, you're curious Hally, and I think that your father needs to sit down and talk to you about it," Flint stated leaning back in his bed slightly.

"Of all the…mmm! Boys!" Hally seethed looking away with her arms crossed

"Well you are Hally," Harry pointed out with reason

"Doesn't mean that I will be sneaking around and peeking at every boy when I get the chance…eww," Hally shuddered at her words

"Well you still need someone to talk to you…" They seen Professor Sinistra walk in heading to Madam Pomfrey's office. Hally's face started to pale after seeing the boys grin.

"No! Dad will kill me if I talked to her…" "You need information Lady Hex, and who other Professor is young enough to talk to you but her," Flint reasoned

"Yeah Hally, just talk to her, it would make me feel better about it instead of having to chase you around all the time," Harry replied hearing her whine slightly before gulping quietly.

Hally slowly headed to Pomfrey's office as the boys watched her grinning, "To let you know Flint Professor Snape is going to adopt me, and he wants his house to look out for me as well as Hally," Harry informed the boy

Flint clapped Harry on his back grinning, "No problem Lord Hex, but why do I sense there's more?" Flint asked

"Well you heard about us being veelas right?" Harry asked, Flint nodded slightly

"I need all eyes out on her Flint, especially with Ron Weasley, and the other guys. I've read about it and I do not like it one bit. They could…"

Flint raised his hand up stopping Harry for saying more, "Trust me that will not be a problem Lord Hex. They would have to get through me first," Flint promised their eyes still on Hally's every move.

Hally stood at the office door taking deep breaths, before she knocked on the door waiting for Pomfrey to answer it. The door opened up,

"Yes? Why Miss Potter what can I do for you?" Pomfrey enquired

"Um I need to see Professor Sinistra Madam Pomfrey," Hally answered with a gulp

Pomfrey opened her door the rest of the way while The Trig Professor looked at Hally with raised eyebrows, standing stiffly

A/N: Wow, a female version of Severus Snape, can we get any more?

"Miss Potter, I am very busy at the moment…"

"Professor…I was wondering about boys," Hally blurted out while blushing three shades of pink on her face.

"Oh dear," Pomfrey exclaimed quietly in surprise

"I knew it; I knew Severus needed a female hand to help her…"

"Oh it's not that Professor, I was curious…"

"Which is why your asking questions, come in Miss Potter, and I'll see if I can answer them for you," Professor Sinistra beckoned the girl as she walked inside while Pomfrey closed the door.

The two boys watched the office door waiting patiently for Hally to come back out every few minutes while Harry taught Flint a game of muggle poker explaining the rules to him. Finally they heard the door reopen seeing Hally come out shaking her head with wide eyes.

"Two galleons says that she heard it all," Harry wagered grinning

Flint sniggered, "Oh I know she heard it all by the look on her face," Flint cackled

Hally stood at the foot of Flint's bed glaring at the two, "Yes?" They asked her grinning

"Oh, shut up. Now I know more than I should know, and guess what? She's going to smirk at dad over it…I really think she needs a new hobby," Hally ranted tilting her head thoughtfully

"And why is that?" Flint enquired "Because when she was talking to me, I seen a picture of dad fall out of the pocket of her robes without her noticing," Hally told them seeing them look at her in silence.

"Hahahaha!" both boys howled into laughter "It is not funny…yes it is," Hally giggled at last.

GRYFFINDOR TOWER COMMON ROOM

The twins after they left from visiting their Slytherin friend Marcus Flint, had ran into Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger in the courtyard. Hermione (being a bookworm and having more of a backbone than Ron) wanted to speak privately to them leading the way to Gryffindor Tower.

Harry was the first to scramble inside with Hally close behind him, Hermione came through next, with Ron being the last one to enter.

"Alright Mione, what is so important that you had to bring us here?" Harry enquired along with Hally at the same.

"Have you two wondered about what happened to your brooms over yesterdays game?" Hermione asked them both while Ron watched Hally with his arms crossed for any sign of anger to follow after them being told.

"No why?" Hally asked the bushy haired girl

"Yeah Mion why?" Harry pressed

Ron grunted in exasperation over their similar patterns, "What she's trying to say is that Snape jinxed your brooms yesterday!" Ron blurted out waving his arms wide at the two.

A/N: Oooh! Wrong move Ron Weasley!

He seen Hally's head snap his way, her eyes flashing sheer anger, Harry quickly took a step back out of her way.

"My dad did not Jinx our brooms Ron Weasley!" Hally hissed with her fists clinching tightly together

"Oh no," Ron squeaked in fear shaking in his shoes

"Your Gone!" Hally yelled going after him until Harry rolled his eyes grabbing a hold of her robes without a struggle.

"Let me have him Harry..." "Wait first Hally, Hermione explain before I do let go here," Harry requested

Hermione's eyes went wide while gulping before she continued, "Professor Snape was in deep concentration out there in the stands while you both was up in the air struggling on your brooms...don't hit me Hally!" Hermione begged after seeing Hally whirl her way

"If dad was concentrating, then there was a reason! And for your information, he wasn't the only one out there Ron Weasley! I caught Professor Quirell out there behind dad concentrating hard!" Hally shouted at the red haired boy.

Ron snorted, "I'm going to kick your..." "Hey! Hally stop it!" Harry ordered struggling on keeping his sister from going after Ron.

"You can't prove that S-stuttering Quirell was concentrating out there," Ron huffed at the girl seeing Harry look at him in anger next before rolling his eyes at him.

"What?" Ron asked "Boy are you really dumb Ron. Even I seen Quirell out there concentrating. you can concentrate without moving your lips like Professor Snape was doing, and Hally is right," Harry spoke with reason.

Hermione pondered thoughtfully, "Oh that's right! He was doing that! I was so into setting Snapes robes on fire without a second thought..."

Hally whirled her way once more from her remark, "YOU DID WHAT?!" Hally boomed heatedly

"Oh gods, Hally I am sorry, but Ron just would not get off of Snape concentrating on you two," Hermione exclaimed wearily when they all three turned Ron's way glaring at the boy.

"Uh, I-I'll just get going? Uh...yeah," Ron gulped watching Harry slowly let go of Hally's robes grinning evilly

"Hey Ron, come here for a second," Hally hissed inching her way closer to the red haired boy when his twin brothers walked in moments before listening to their conversation.

The two looked at each other, nodded, and stopped Ron from trying to slip away.

"Hey! Let go! Now wait guys...I'll tell mum! I mean it!" Ron yelled struggling from his brothers grip.

"Looks like Malfoy will get some slack after today," Hally laughed evilly along with Harry. Hermione started cackling lending a hand.

LUNCH TIME GREAT HALL

Every student, including the professors sat down in their seats. They had just were just getting ready to begin eating their lunch when the Slytherins went up into hysterical laughter at their table. Several students looked over at the table from the other three houses, Severus took one look before putting his head down shaking it while trying to control hisself from laughing as well with his house.

Draco Malfoy, who was still steering clear from sniggers; looked right in front of him with wide eyes until he seen a note a fixed upon...none other than Ron Weasley. He wearily took the note reading it...

(The note)

Malfoy, We have decided to give you some slack from earlier this morning. Since this so called Red orb loves to degrade my dad, consider this an embarrassment free card. Enjoy

Lady Hex.

Draco slowly looked up into the eyes of Ron Weasley seeing the boy struggle from being tied nude right in front of him. He slowly grinned evilly resting his hand under his chin

"Gee Weasley, I never knew you cared that much," Draco sneered

Everyone roared into laughter from hearing the boys comment, while he stood up looking over at the twins giving them both a slight nod as if to say, "One time only"

Severus noticed the scene sitting back in his seat looking over at Harry and Hally both sternly. They only looked back at him grinning innocently.

"Ahem, Severus I believe they had you in heart over this one," Dumbledore coughed in between laughter

Severus only nodded at the Headmaster, and raised his finger at the two shaking it sternly in warning telling them not to do it again.

A/N: And that is it for chapter 23 see ya in chapter 24 bye for now. (Laughs evilly) Had to give Malfoy some slack some how.


	26. Chapter 24 the embarrassment cont

Chapter 24

Author's Notes: Well hello again everyone! I am so glad that you enjoyed my last chapter, Murdax, thank you for letting me know that it was one wicked chapter - I'm really glad you loved it. To those who thinks that I'm being mean to Ron…well not to worry, he'll get on Hally's good side sometime later on, but only for civility purposes towards her brother. I am also looking for a beta to help me with my work since the Goddessmoonlady is currently busy with her own creativity.

Disclaimer: No I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.

Chapter 24

The last time we left off; Severus was looking at the twins sternly shaking his finger at them, telling them not to pull another stunt like they had done to Ron Weasley again.

GRYFFINDOR TABLE LUNCH CONTINUES

Every Gryffindor sat there stunned at first until they found out who were the ones that did the sneaky prank looking at the Potter twins gulping, Harry rolled his eyes grinning at them along with Hally, Fred, George, and Hermione, while Blaise sat between Hally and the bushy haired girl giggling quietly.

"Hey relax everyone," Harry assured them

"He made a huge mistake, he degraded my dad," Hally told them

"Ooh!" they muttered sniggering from the news over Ron's situation. Seamus looked over at the red head boy, his head tilted while thinking loudly.

"Do you think he'll stop after this?" Seamus asked them

"Heh no, but it certainly will give him something to think about," Hally snorted at the question

Dean Thomas could only cackle, watching the boy struggle, "How long will he stay like that?" he asked in between laughs.

"Oh don't worry; he'll be able to move…" Harry began to inform them

"Right about now," Hally finished smiling sweetly over at the Slytherin table.

Ron finally got free from the binds sitting up in the middle of the Slytherin table, surrounded by Slytherins while they all kept their eyes on him, highly amused with evil grins, sniggers, and cackles. Draco Malfoy continued to stare at the red head with his hand resting under his chin.

"You going to move Weasley or are you going to continue to entertain us?" Draco asked grinning evilly

"Sod off Malfoy!" Ron seethed through clinched teeth

"I'm not the one sitting in the middle of another house table Weasley," Draco sneered when he noticed one of the seventh year girls snaking up behind the red head.

"When I get out of this, you are so going to…"

The seventh year Slytherin girl reached behind Ron giving him quite a pinch on his almost completely covered rear, "YEOWCH!" Ron yelped flinching from the pinch. He whirled around facing the girl,

"Say, are you free Friday night? I just love strong young red head orbs that likes it rough," The girl grinned evilly

A/N: (laughing with tears)…the humanity of it all!

Ron swiftly began to get down off of the table, covering his lower front while the students roared in laughter. The Gryffindors stood up watching the boy run out of the Great Hall like a red streaked blur. The Gryffindors cheered at the exit hooting out responses while Professor McGonagall blushed red over their words.

Severus only smirked, "You never see my house making those comments Minerva," Severus only replied while looking over at his house grinning with them.

Dumbledore rose from his seat silencing the house swiftly, "Since our surprise is over, let us continue our lunch," He suggested gleaming at the twins with twinkling eyes. Harry grinned at him while Hally rolled her eyes at him teasingly hiding a grin.

HOGWARTS GROUNDS AFTER LUNCH

The twins along with Hermione, Blaise, and of course Ron after a much given apology to Hally went for a visit to Hagrid inside the half giants hut. They all sat down at Hagrid's

Huge round table while Hagrid brewed a pot of his own strong tea, Hally watched him wrinkling her nose slightly like a tiny mouse making Harry and the other three snigger.

"Wha'?" Hagrid enquired until he seen Hally's nose crinkle.

"Oh, Now Hally yew know how I like my tea," Hagrid gave her a toothy grin

"Yeah, very strong like it is getting ready to get up and walk away," Hally teased the half giant

Hagrid only chuckled at her harmless remark. Harry raised his eyebrows up at his sister in a question. "Hally, yew mean yew never told Harry here that yew can cook?" Hagrid enquired in a chuckle

"Cook?" Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Blaise asked in surprise hearing Hally sigh

"Thanks a lot Hagrid," Hally blushed grinning

"you can cook?" Harry asked

"Cooks like yew two mother she can, how she could do that one I'll never know," Hagrid beamed proudly from boasting over Hally.

"Now how can you know how their mother could cook?" Ron asked

"Been invited to dinner when they were wee babes I was, no one could measure Lily's cooking until now o' course," Hagrid continued to beam carrying a tray of tea cups to the table setting them down.

Harry grinned at his sister, "I'd like to see that sometime," Harry replied, Hally crossed her arms at Hagrid with a teasing face grinning.

"Aw, now Hally go on tell him how much you spoil yer dad," Hagrid teased the girl

"So not funny," Hally grinned looking away "Spoil? What does she spoil him with?" Harry asked earnestly

"Oh now let's see here..." "Hagrid!" Hally exclaimed hearing him chuckle "Oh alright Hally I'll let yew tell him on your own," Hagrid promised dropping the subject

"Well come on Hally," Harry grinned "I'll tell you later Harry," Hally promised changing the subject swiftly

A/N: Guess who gets to put the normal weight back on Harry? Anyone?

"So what was with that stunt putting poor Ron here on the Slytherin table like tha'?" Hagrid questioned the twins while Ron looked smug at first.

"He said that dad jinxed mine and Harry's brooms," Hally answered while Harry nodded in agreement.

"CLANK!" went Hagrid's tea cup. Hagrid looked at Ron sternly, "Ron, tha' is nonesense. Why would Professor Snape harm his own daughter?" Hagrid questioned in anger

"Because she's the twin that lived..." "Don't call me that!" Hally warned shaking her fist at the boy seeing him flinch away.

"Alright now none of that here Hally," Hagrid warned while he kept his eyes on Ron.

"Then how do you explain him limping after Halloween night?" Ron questioned with a smugged face

They remembered him limping slightly with McGonagall just after the troll incident covering his leg with his robes from the two.

"He probably wanted to make sure the troll didn't go up on the third floor..."

"Now what would yew two know about the third floor eh?" Hagrid questioned

"Well you see, we kind of went the wrong way," Harry started to explain "From Ron not listening to me," Hally stated looking at Ron in anger

Hagrid leaned back, "Oh so you met Fluffy have yews?" Hagrid asked

"Fluffy?!" They cried out in shock "You mean that thing has a name?" Harry asked the half giant

"Yep. Raised him myself, trained him too, and if the professor got hurt, then he was only making sure tha' nothin' went wrong up there," Hagrid boasted

"I still say Snape did the jinxing," Ron muttered stubbornly

"Rubbish!" Hagrid boomed heatedly while the twins kept quiet grinning with Blaise and Hermione.

"Now yew listen to me Ron, Professor Snape's intentions are at heart when it comes to Harry and Hally here and he would never try to harm them," Hagrid lectured the red head

"Sorry," Ron blushed in embarrassment clearing his throat

"So what is that dog guarding anyway Hagrid?" Harry enquired while Hally nudged him to stop

"Now tha' is no ones business, except for Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel..." he stopped in mid sentence seeing the twins look at him with wide eyes

"I should not have told yew tha'," Hagrid muttered loudly

"Nicolas Flamel? Whose he?" Blaise enquired with interest

"Why does that name sound familiar?" The twins stated simultanously in thought while Hermione thought the same pondering herself.

Hagrid looked furious with himself for blurting the name out. "Now don't ask me anything else again, tha' strictly Hogwarts business," Hagrid ordered the five first years

"Sure Hagrid, no problem," The twins promised thinking to each other with raised eyebrows

"And stop tha thinking to each other!" Hagrid warned

"Now how did you..." "I've seen it once to know what it is," Hagrid beamed

"Uh-oh," Harry and Hally both mouthed quietly

"And the rules changes for yew two over tha little gift. All the professor's agreed. An anti-cheating charm will be in all of your classes starting tomorrow," Hagrid told them

"I don't cheat!" Hally exclaimed "I've never cheated in my life!" Harry cried out

"It's only for precaution, now calm down yew two," Hagrid told them "So not fair," Hally grumbled with Harry at the same time.

Ron could only shake his head, "Mind boggling. You two are as bad as my brothers honestly," Ron commented rolling his eyes grinning.

"And your hair shines like a muggle fog horn in a misty night," Hally screeched her voice loudly while Harry, Blaise, and Hermione laughed

"Hally," Hagrid warned "I'm trying to be good Hagrid," Hally assured him before glaring back ar Ron.

Ron started to snigger, "And tha' goes for yew too Ronald Weasley. Stop giving little Hally here a reason to be giving yew her famous punches," Hagrid ordered the red head boy

"But I..." "I said stop!" Hagrid roared, Ron gulped becoming quiet suddenly.

The twins looked at each other keeping their thoughts to theirselves for later, they certainly did not want their half giant friend think that they were going to get sneaky and find some answers on their own.

A/N: And here we go everyone the twins at one of their best...excluding Ron of course.

Ron: Hey! Why not?

A/N: Because...your a coward (don't like spiders) sniggers

SEVERUS'S QUARTERS TWO HOURS BEFORE DINNER

The five first years started doing research while Severus went to a last minute staff meeting in the headmasters office around the small dining table. Ron Weasley blew out a whistle over the decor getting their attention.

"What?" Hally questioned rolling her eyes

"You live like this every weekend?" Ron asked in awe

The twins looked at each other before rolling their eyes at once, "Envy gets you no where Ron," Hally simply said while looking at the other two girls grinning.

"Harry, why didn't you say that you had it made here?" Ron asked

"I don't like to brag Ron, and neither should you," Harry mumbled turning a page in a book concentrating on his reading.

Ron continued to look around seeing items on small shelves, noticing cupboards, etc. He got up investigating the cupboards, peering inside them. Hally's head snapped up watching him,

"Do I look inside your cupboards at your home Ron?" Hally questioned crossing her arms

"No," Ron answered "Then get the bloody hell out of my dad's cup..."

"SMASH! OUCH!" "Boards...oh my gods," Hally exclaimed before letting out a snigger

Harry looked up from his book, "What...OH MY GODS! Ron y-you idiot!" Harry roared into laughter with Hally

Blaise looked up from her book the same time as Hermione taking the scene in with their eyes,

"...Is that...petrified potion?" Hermione asked grinning "Yes...snigger," The twins giggled. Blaise started laughing so hard, that she fell out of her chair just as Severus Snape returned slamming his door shut in anger.

"Why are there...Mr. Weasley, I see that you made yourself home in my quarters," Severus replied stiffly seeing Ron stand stiff as a board, his eyes wandering around the room.

Severus walked near the table while the other four first years cackled, he turned Hally's way,

"Did you not warn him Raven?" He enquired "Dad he just started snooping through your cupboards, I tried to stop him, but he wasn't paying attention to the top shelf of the cupboard. Smashed right on his head it did," Hally explained truthfully with an innocent grin.

Severus turned back towards the redhaired boy, "OF ALL OF THE WEASLEY'S HERE AT THIS SCHOOL, THIS ONE HAD TO BREAK THAT JAR! THOSE TWINS ARE SMARTER THAN THIS!" Severus boomed heading to another cupboard taking out a blood red crystal vial.

Severus opened the vial splashing the liquid onto Ron while muttering curses under his breath in sheer anger. Ron became normal a few minutes later seeing the look on Severus's face.

"Slam!" "This is precisely why I do not allow Gryffindor's inside my quarters! You are not to touch or get into my cupboards again understood Mr. Weasley?!" Severus demanded

"Y-yes sir!" Ron answered with a gulp watching the potions master walk away in quick strides. He heard sever cackles a second later, "Oh shut up you two," Ron groaned sitting back down in his chair to continue research until Hally closed the book on him.

"Hey..." "Mmm-mmm, my dad," Hally shook her head while taking the book and putting it away with Harry's help as well as Blaise and Hermione's.

Severus was changing his robes inside his bedroom, when it dawned on him that there were five first years, books on his dining table, and they were highly advanced books.

"No they wouldn't dare..." Severus quickly went back into the living area finding the five students talking quietly amongst theirselves...the books were no longer there.

"Raven tell me the truth, what were you doing with those books?" Severus questioned

"Oh those, me and Harry was only reading them for possible extra credit dad," Hally answered looking him straight in the eyes.

Severus narrowed his eye slightly before letting it go leaving the room, Hally waited for a few minutes before letting out a breath of relief. She looked at her brother watching him do the same,

"Harry, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked her older brother

"what?" Ron asked butting into their conversation "We are going to do some research later on the holidays Ron," Harry commented

"We?" Ron asked in confusion, they rolled their eyes at him again, "You and Harry are Ron," Hally sighed in annoyance

"No wa...mfft!" Ron muffled after Harry clamped his mouth shut.

"Oh yes we are, or I'll tell the Slytherins that you sleep with a ittle wittle teddy bear," Harry grinned evilly seeing Ron's eyes go wide

"Ok," Ron squeaked in fear, "Really Ron, you have got to get a back bone..." They seen Hally sniff the air delicately

"I'll be right back," Hally told them heading into the small kitchen area

Ron turned towards Harry with a face, "You have a sister that has issues," he simply said

Hally walked back out setting a cookie sheet down with ease ten minutes later, "Here Harry, have an eclair," Hally grinned sitting down while Harry helped hisself trying the still warm pastry.

"Oh wow, these are great," Harry mumbled while Blaise and Hermione helped theirselves next.

"Good," Blaise grinned, "Mmm," Hermione moaned "Well go on Ron," Hally offered

"No thanks, I'm not hungry," Ron fibbed "Your loss then, oh well," Hally simply said

"There better be one there for me Raven," They heard seeing Severus behind them

"There is dad, Ron here is afraid to try one," Hally sniggered

Severus looked at the red haired boy, "Are you ill?" He questioned with a smirk while picking up an eclair.

"I think that Ron suspects Hally trying to prank him," Hermione giggled getting a look from the potions master.

"I stand corrected, perhaps some of you should have been put in Slytherin," Severus simply said shocking the bushy haired girl while they seen him go around the table.

"Here dad, for Professor Dumbledore," Hally ranted pointing at a box "He'll expect it as usual Raven, there has been a change of plans for the broomstick formation, he'll be announcing it at dinner," Severus informed them heading out of his quarters.

Ron sat pouting in front of the other four, "Honestly Ron, there is nothing wrong with them. Bill and Charlie gets them all the time," Hally reasoned

"Yeah right," Ron snorted "Why don't you write and ask them Ron, because I certainly will not force you into eating these!" Hally seethed with a glare.

Harry clinched a fist in anger, he had enough of Ron being rude to his sister. "Ron, if you ever be rude to my sister again, I'm going to get even myself!" Harry yelled

"Harry..." "No, I am going to do it! Hally if he says something to you like that again, tell me!" Harry seethed

Ron let out a gulp; his face paling up, "Eww gods he looks almost like Malfoy!" Hally blurted out

"I do not!" Ron cried out hearing sniggers. Harry leaned across to him, "Then stop looking like paper Ron," Harry cracked cackling in laughter with the three girls.

"Your just showing off in front of the girls," Ron ranted "No, I'm telling the truth, I don't have to show off in front of the girls, one is my sister Ron Weasley, and you have a lot of room to talk trying to get Lavender Brown to notice you," Harry squealed in a high pitch voice teasing Ron immensely.

Hally's mouth dropped open with a wide grin, "He does what?" She asked "He..."

"Ok Harry, I'm sorry!" Ron cried out begging for the raven haired boy to stop

"Good, next time, I'll start talking," Harry warned him with slight glares

'Harry come on, tell me,' Hally thought to her big brother 'Don't say anything, he sings I'm too sexy for my shirt, he's tone deaf,' Harry thought hiding a grin from the other three while Hally noticed it.

'Heh, heh oh man, now that is the best blackmail I've seen,' Hally thought covering her mouth as though she was silencing a yawn.

'Yeah, and he primps in the mirrors in our dorms. He also tries to get Lavender's attention, which is why she's always making this face and walking away,' Harry thought to his little sister

"Cough, wheeze," "Th-that went down wrong!" Hally cried out getting confused looks from Blaise, Ron and Hermione as she ran into their room closing the door.

Harry grinned looking at Ron, "HAHAHAHAHA! I'M TOO SEXY FOR MY SHIRT! HAHAHAHAHA!" They heard Hally laugh in hysterics. The other two girls watched Ron begin to pale once more

Hermione leaned his way slightly, "Ron?" She asked seeing red creep in his cheeks. "Oh my gods!" Hermione cried out grinning while Blaise headed into the twins room in a fit of laughter.

"Harry you told!" Ron squeeked "No I didn't," Harry lied grinning "Yes you did, you thought it to your sister!" Ron accused, Harry only shrugged, "Prove it," Harry grinned evilly

"Your both evil! Evil I tell you! Her with her potions and you with..."

"With what?" Harry questioned standing up "Uh...nothing...hey I guess I'll try one after all," Ron gulped taking an eclair leaving it alone quickly

"Wise choice Ron, and We are not evil...just devious," Harry grinned sitting back down while Hally came back out trying to control herself with the two girls.

DINNER TIME GREAT HALL

Professor McGonagall clinked on her goblet getting the Hogwarts students attention as silence fell before the professors.

"Your attention please," McGonagall requested allowing Dumbledore to stand before the students.

"This years broomstick formation has been changed by a last minute decision with the head houses as well as myself," Dumbledore began

Moans and groans, along with complaints began to fill the room. Dumbledore raised his hand for silence once more.

"we have decided to have the houses pair into two seperate teams since the event was postponed for a later date. These houses to be paired are as followed...Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw and Gryffindor/Slytherin. For those who does not approve feel free to inform the head of your house, however the decision is final. Thank you that is all," Dumbledore announced as an uproar began between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

Severus turned to the headmaster, "I told you it would never work," Severus commented, Dumbledore raised his hand slightly watching the twins observe the arguing between the houses before standing up to leave. Ron noticed them trying to slip away,

"Oy! Where are you two going?" Ron yelled out the question as silence fell once more, they noticed that both houses staring at them.

"We're leaving," Harry answered, "Yeah, why team up when all your going to do is fight with one another," Hally replied as well

"They're Slytherins..." "So?" Hally questioned "They're not to be trusted..."

"All the better to stay out of it," Harry told them. Etre stood up next, "Now wait a minute..."

"Now why would we want to team up with people who can't get along," Hally ranted

"They're no better either thinking that they're all good and..." "Exactly, so why team up bye," the twins stated heading out the doors.

Oliver Wood leaped to his feet, "I'll be darned if those two get out of this one! There to be leading us out!" He yelled while Etre looked his way with raised eyebrows.

"Aww man, come on let's go get them," Etre ordered his house heading out after the twins with the Gryffindors.

They passed the twins as they stood on each side of a door, "Took you long enough," They both replied seeing them turn around, Draco included sneering as usual.

"Alright, we'll do this one time only," Etre promised seeing Hally grin "Thanks Etre," Hally told him

"Same goes for us," Oliver promised as well "Good," Harry grinned as they all gathered around the twins.

A/N: My aren't they the popular ones Grins

They listened to each others suggestions before heading back in sitting down. Dumbledore gleamed at Severus,

"I believe your team is ready," Dumbledore grinned with twinkling eyes "Dirty old man," Severus muttered seeing Harry and Hally both nod at him grinning.

A/N: That is all for chapter 24 see you in chap 25 bye until tomorrow.


	27. Chapter 25 Mrs Norris and more

Chapter 25

Author's notes: Once again it is time for my update since I will be working this weekend; I had to bump it for today.

Disclaimer: No I do not own the Harry Potter series; J.K. Rowling does, only a select few characters are from my own creation.

Chapter 25

In the last chapter where we left off, the twins had used reverse psychology on both Slytherin house, and Gryffindor house to agree to team up for the broomstick competition.

HOGWARTS AFTER DINNER SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM

Several Gryffindors looked at the Slytherin common room after Severus Snape reluctantly agreed to have the teams first meeting inside his own house, some were quite surprised that the common room was cozy warm instead of being damp and cold from being within the dungeons. Severus Snape met up with Minerva McGonagall after she led her house inside.

"Well Severus, I hope that your plans can fit along with ours," McGonagall commented politely

"I should say the same to you Minerva," Severus replied stiffly as the two exchanged rolls of parchment containing each others flying formation plans.

The twins gathered around the potions master; peering over his arms while he spreaded the parchment out onto a table, "Will it fit in dad?" Hally enquired seeing the flight pattern.

Severus chuckled in low key, "It will fit in nicely Raven. With you two in the front, that won't change," He answered looking down at the two

"Wicked," Hally grinned "Cool," Harry grinned as well before they both sat down together waiting patiently.

Professor McGonagall opened the other rolled parchment spreading it out beside the other plans,

"Well I must admit that they will come together here," McGonagall agreed with the potions master.

Hally noticed Fred, and George Weasley whispering to one another. She nudged Harry getting his attention,

"What?" Harry asked whispering "They are up to something or they did," Hally spoke quietly pointing at the other twins

Harry noticed them as well, "I'll find out what they're up to, stay put," Harry promised in low key getting up from where he was sitting and walked over to the two.

Hally listened through Harry's ears, keeping a straight face while she watched the two professors discuss the plans.

"Detention with Professor Snape?" Harry enquired quietly to Fred and George

"Yeah, well Hally knows us," Fred smirked

"Can't go through the year without one with Snape," George grinned seeing Hally snigger quietly

'Hey Harry, dare me to get detention with dad,' Hally thought to her brother seeing him grin at her

Fred noticed the look on Harry's face, "What is Lady Hex up to, we want in," Fred nudged the raven haired boy

"Heh, she wants me to dare her to get detention with Snape," Harry whispered grinning

"Do it man, we know what she's up to now, Mrs. Norris," the Weasley twins cackled quietly

Harry looked at them confused, "What about Mrs. Norris?" Harry questioned the two

"You'll find out, if you both can think to each other, then you can see through each others eyes man, every year Lady Hex gives Mrs. Norris a cauldron squeak," Fred explained

Harry's eyes went wide, "Cauldron squeak?" Harry pressed

"Yeah, she puts Filches cat inside Snapes cauldrons shining them up with Mrs. Norris covered in polish," George sniggered quietly

Harry began to grin slowly over that bit of information, "I have got to see that one," He simply said before thinking back to his little sister.

'Go for it little sis,' Harry thought to Hally seeing Hally grin evilly

She got back up beside Severus and McGonagall once more looking at the other parchment with a straight face.

"So who is suppose to do this pattern?" Hally enquired pointing at the other plans

"Well you two will be in the front, so I would believe that you and your brother both will take off in different directions," McGonagall answered in detail

Hally contained a snigger, "Maroon lover," She muttered lowly

McGonagall looked at her in shock, "What was that dear?" She enquired not wanting to believe what came out of Hally's mouth

"I Hope that we would have our hoods on so our faces would be covered," Hally fibbed keeping a straight face.

Severus looked down at her sternly, "Repeat what you actually said Raven," He demanded as the Slytherins and the Gryffindors soon became quiet listening.

Hally feigned a sigh of defeat, "I said Maroon lover," Hally confessed hearing gasps from the Gryffindors while the Slytherins started sniggering catching onto Hally's remark as well as Severus.

"I hope you realize Raven, that you will be serving detention with me this evening," Severus told her wearing a masked face, even he thought Hally's remark was amusing

"Yes sir, sorry Professor McGonagall," Hally apologized to the head of her house

"That's quite alright dear," McGonagall answered noticing a secret plot in the making knowingly seeing Hally walk away towards the two Weasley twins.

"I take it's that time of year?" McGonagall enquired quietly

"Mmm, yes I believe so," Severus answered in a whisper

"Poor Filch, he will be so angry. So he says," McGonagall grinned

"Yes, well Hagrid will be bringing them up in the morning from Hogsmead," Severus chuckled quietly while they watched the twins giggle with the two Weasley's.

A/N: Ok now the cauldron sweep consists of this…first find yourself a cat, two levitate the cat bringing it over a cauldron, three lower the cat inside swishing it around after putting in enough polish to shine the inside and presto! Instant cauldron sweep. (Grins evilly).

10:00 P.M. POTIONS CLASS DETENTION AFTER TEAM MEETING

Fred, George, and Hally walked to Severus' classroom meeting up with the potions master closing the door behind them. Severus leaned slightly upon his desk with his arms crossed.

"You two know the routine. Raven I want those cauldrons to shine, no wands, the rags are over there as well as the polish, I will see you three within the hour to check up on your progress," Severus ordered walking past them and heading out the door.

Hally mocked a salute after the door closed behind him, "Yes sir, dad sir," Hally sniggered with Fred and George.

The three each grabbed a rag starting their task with the small cauldrons first until they ended up with the huge ones at last. The classroom door creaked open slightly while the three grinned waiting while they pretended to polish the cauldrons.

"Meow!" Hally slowly turned around seeing Mrs. Norris behind her grinning evilly,

"Hello Mrs. Norris, guess what time it is?" Hally asked the cat while cackling with the twins

"Meow?" Mrs. Norris cried lightly looking at her intently

Hally flicked out her wand levitating the cat up in the air while Fred and George both started laughing.

"Quick! Put her in this one first, it has a lot of polish inside it," They cackled watching Hally bring the cat over the cauldron setting her inside and started swirling her around.

"WEOW!" Mrs. Norris bellowed out at every turn while the three peered inside watching the scene in a fit of laughter.

A/N: Won't Filch be surprised? (Laughs)

Finally the last of the cauldrons were finished, Hally levitated the cat back out of the last cauldron setting her down on her feet gently.

"Now Scat!" Hally hissed teasingly sending the cat out of the classroom before Severus returned to check on their progress. They stood in line quickly after hearing his footsteps coming.

Severus walked inside quietly inspecting the cauldrons, finding them shining inside and out.

"You three may go," He told them seeing them leave when…

"HALLY POTTER! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CAT!" it was Filch

Filch stormed into the classroom carrying Mrs. Norris, "Look at my cat!" He yelled at Severus holding Mrs. Norris out for him to see.

"Raven, did you do this to Filches cat?" Severus questioned

"No dad, really. We caught her getting into the polish before we stopped her, that's why she looks like that," Hally fibbed keeping a straight face

Severus gave her a nod allowing her to go along with Fred and George Weasley out the door.

"That girl is…" "I know this Filch. Raven is fond of Mrs. Norris which is why she does this to her once a year," Severus informed the man before leaving.

Mrs. Norris looked up at her master, "Meow," she only said while Filch waited before chuckling quietly.

"About time she got you my sweet," Filch grinned carrying his cat out of the classroom.

A/N: Who knew?

Hally went inside Severus's quarters with Severus behind her hearing Harry laugh in hysterics grinning at him.

"Oh that was p-priceless! The swirling Mrs. Norris!" Harry cackled

Hally looked up at Severus seeing him smirk, "I thought that was what got my cauldrons cleaned. Raven, you are a devious one," Severus chuckled brushing her nose lightly

"You do that every year?" Harry asked between giggles

"Since she was six Harry," Severus answered

"Dad," Hally blushed grinning

"Oh man, everyone wants to get a hold of her for snitching them out over being late for curfew," Harry grinned

"I know, however Raven, and Mrs. Norris has an understanding between them. She pranks her, and Mrs. Norris doesn't have Filch let on that Raven likes her," Severus chuckled while Hally looked up at the ceiling swaying gently in innocence before sitting down beside her brother.

"So how did the first meeting go dad?" Hally enquired changing the subject while Harry gave her a teasing shove grinning.

"I am shocked to say that it went rather well, obviously both houses appreciate you two very much in order to come to some kind of terms to work together," Severus confessed surprising the two

"Wow, they must really want to win," Harry muttered

"Neither house wants to lose Harry, which is why they agreed to team up, that and to make sure we don't back out of this thing," Hally grinned

"Oh the humanity of it all," Harry sniggered along with her while Severus shook his head at the two chuckling.

The three agreed to having a snack before heading off to bed for the night. The twins snuggled up under their warm blankets drifting off to sleep having different dreams. Harry playing quidditch and Hally walking down a dark corridor hearing whispering getting louder before reaching a door at the end with a bright light beaming from underneath it. Hally went to reach out to open the door when she woke up staring at the ceiling confused before allowing sleep to take her once more until morning came.

HOGWARTS 6:30 A.M. QUICK MEETING BEFORE BREAKFAST

Both houses filed into a huge hall after decisions were made by Snape and McGonagall the night before for the rest of their plans to go under way while the other two houses came together at another part of the school. Harry followed his twin sister after telling her where the meeting was held letting her lead the way with Blaise, Ron and Hermione following suit. Harry was still learning his way around Hogwarts as well as the other three first years who were tagging along with them.

They entered the hall seeing Malfoy, and his two fat goons close by glaring at them.

"Can we say still acting pompous," Hally clicked her tongue and rolling her eyes at them

"I see it," Harry replied glaring back at the blonde boy menacingly while they found a place to sit waiting for the professors with the other students.

"Meow," Hally looked down finding Mrs. Norris rubbing up against her leg grinning at her

"You silly cat, still coming back for more hmm?" Hally asked her lifting her up onto her lap gently

Ron noticed making a face, "Filches cat?" He asked "Leave her alone Ron. They have an understanding," Harry told the red head grinning at his sister while they heard purring coming from the feline.

"Honestly..." "She pranks her Ron," Harry rolled his eyes being heard by the Slytherins

They gathered around sniggering, Flint included after being released from the hospital wing that morning. "So was it the cauldron sweep again?" Flint asked Hally

"Yep, dad's cauldrons are now all shiny," Hally giggled while they all laughed

Draco looked at her in shock, "You mean that out of everyone here, you actually can torment this cat?" Draco questioned hearing his housemates laugh with the older Gryffindors.

"She does it every year," Flint told him while Hally scratched behind Mrs. Norris's ears before letting her go seeing Filch stalk into the room towards her.

"Next time Miss Potter, counter clockwise you missed a spot," Filch grumbled lifting his cat up and carrying her out leaving a shocked Hally sitting there in silence.

"Who knew?" Hally simply asked after getting over his words swiftly.

They started sniggering except for Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy of course until the two professors showed up along with Hagrid carrying a wooden box, opened at the top.

"Good morning students," McGonagall greeted hearing responses from her house while the Slytherins only muttered and grunted slightly at her.

"Before we begin, we want to get this out of the way first. Harry, Raven, Hagrid has something here for you two and Mr. Malfoy of course after his father's permission," Severus announced

Hagrid sat the box down in front of the students allowing them to see what was inside, "Righ', here you go yew three," Hagrid beamed proudly

The twins peered inside the box hearing tiny mewing sounds grinning at the sight of seeing a litter of kittens.

"Aw, they're so cute," Hermione grinned looking inside the box

"Go on you two pick one each," Severus told them watching them ponder on which one to choose from

"Weow," "Hey, those two are fighting," Ron sniggered "No they're not they're playing," Blaise rolled her eyes over sniggers

"They look like each other...uh-oh," Hermione grinned seeing the twins pick the two look alikes with grins on their faces.

"Oh no," Severus smirked teasingly seeing his students snigger

A/N: Meet the twins second set of pets, Midnight and Nightshade (says aw at the scene)

"So what are you going to call them?" Ron asked the twins

"Mine is going to be called Midnight," Hally grinned

"Harry?" Ron pressed not liking what was to come

"Nightshade," Harry grinned evilly at the red head

"Alright you two. Mr. Malfoy pick your kitten," Severus suggested to the platinum blonde boy

Draco peered over the box next after Harry and Hally finished picking out their kittens. He noticed a silver grey one lifting it up with a smirk.

"Not bad Malfoy," Hally simply said actually admiring the silver grey colored kitten

"Thanks," Draco muttered stiffly until seeing the look on Severus's face

"I mean thanks really," Draco stated politely out of respect to his godfather in reluctance seeing him nod

"Weow, weow," the students giggled seeing the twins kittens pouncing onto Severus's robe simultaneously

"Exactly like you two," Severus teased at Harry and Hally seeing them grin innocently at him.

Hagrid lifted the box up after they chose their kittens, "If anyone else is interested, these little guys will be at my hut, with your parents permission o' course," Hagrid beamed before taking the rest of the litter of kittens out with him.

The meeting began with the professors coaching letting them know what their decisions were with the flight patterns, stunts, and take offs until they brought out one making Draco switch places with Harry while Blaise did the same with Hally.

"What?" Hally questioned with wide eyes over hearing Malfoy's name

"It is only for a simple stunt..." "No!" Hally refused looking away

"Raven, the boy can fly and he is capable to do this as well as Harry," Severus told her

"No dad, I don't want Malfoy near me," Hally refused once more

Flint groaned, "Come on Lady Hex," Flint pleaded quietly in her ear

"Begging is not you Flint and I still say no..."

"Raven, you either do this or detention," Severus warned seeing her eyes flash at him

"Then I choose detention," Hally simply said

"Oh dear, now Severus..." "Fine report to Filch immediately," Severus ordered seeing Hally stalk out of the hall in anger

"Professor..." "Relax Harry, Raven will cool down after this. She needs to learn that she can't always have her way," Severus informed the boy before taking out minutes later. He wasn't about to go through with Hally getting another detention over her refusal to team with Draco.

Hally reported to Filch seeing him scratch his head in confusion when he noticed Severus in the doorway, his fingers to his lips making him stay quiet before he handed a rag to the girl giving her orders on polishing the trophies one by one. He moved away standing next to Severus watching Hally work hard despite how small she was nicking her hands a bit here and there.

"You going to let her continue?" Filch questioned Severus in a huff

Severus let out a sigh, "I'll give her a couple of minutes first," He answered when he noticed Professor Quirell walk in from the other entrance stopping behind Hally.

"Y-You m-missed a s-spot," Quirell stuttered pointing at part of the trophy.

Suddenly Hally collasped in a heap onto the floor unconcious, Severus quickly ran to her side with Filch beside him kneeling down over the girl.

"I-is she A-alright?" Quirell asked in a stutter

Severus looked up at the Defense against the dark arts professor, "I told you to stay away from my daughter!" Severus seethed lifting Hally up in his arms and carrying her out swiftly.

HOSPITAL WING

Hally looked up at the ceiling listening to Pomfrey speak to Severus, Harry sat beside her after getting the news while several Slytherins stood close by along with several Gryffindors.

"She'll need to stay here over night, only for precautionm" Pomfrey informed the potions master

"No I won't," Hally replied Severus looked down at her, "You will young lady and that is final," Severus told her sternly

"Want out," Hally whimpered with pleading eyes while Harry grinned at her

"You are to stay put Raven, anyway you were complaining about having a headache when you got up this morning," Severus reasoned

"But dad..." "You heard me Raven, and Pomfrey needs to check you out on that, so stay in that bed," Severus warned ruffling her hair lightly

Hally let out a sigh of defeat, looking down quietly, "I'll come and see you after breakfast," Harry promised giving his little sister a kiss on her cheek before he left with Ron, Blaise, and Hermione. Hally looked up at Severus with a light whine,

"Raven, you'll be fine. It's Sunday, there's no classes and you will be out tomorrow, just get some rest. You don't look well. I'll bring you something to read while your up here," Severus told her following Pomfrey into her office.

The other visitors said their goodbyes promising that they would bring Hally her favorite sweets leaving when she noticed Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle walking in towards her.

'eww, gods here comes the death squad,' Hally thought to herself watching Draco sit close by her bed smirking at her while his goons stood behind him glaring at her.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hally asked in a sneer "I have a right to be here Potter. Anyway I was wondering since we'll be at your home for the holidays is how does your food fair?" Draco questioned

"It's fine if you must know," Hally answered in a huff. Draco preened over his fingersnails listening to her words.

"Good, because we don't eat gruel," He sneered making Hally see red

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME MALFOY?!" Hally demanded getting ready to get up after him. Severus stormed out of Pomfrey's office after hearing Hally shout seeing the three boys present.

"Raven, why are you yelling?!" Severus demanded

"Malfoy made a comment over our food from home dad, he said that we eat gruel," Hally answered pointing at Draco glaring.

Severus turned around looking at Draco, "It was just a harmless joke," Draco shrugged acting innocent

"Mr. Malfoy, if you do not wish to come to my home with your family over the holidays, I can inform your father to let him know," Severus lectured

"No sir, I'll be going, was just kidding around is all," Draco replied letting it go

"Good, now then Raven, no more yelling out like that...and stay in that bed," Severus warned seeing Hally try to get up from the hospital bed before she grabbed her head in pain

"My head hurts," She moaned laying back down while clutching her head

"I'll get Pomfrey Raven, stay put," Severus assured her heading back to the nurses office in quick strides.

Draco sat forward leaning towards Hally making a wierd face, "Man Potter, you don't look so good," Draco commented

"Oh you think?!" Hally yelled then screamed in pain thrashing around in the bed just as Pomfrey ran back with Severus quickly.

"Move aside Mr. Malfoy! Severus hold her!" Pomfrey ordered forcing Hally to take her medicine from past experience with the girl.

Hally fell asleep moments later while Pomfrey checked her brain activity, "Oh my goodness! This child's brain waves are going eratic than usual," Madam Pomfrey ranted after her examination on Hally shaking her head in shock.

"Why is that Pomfrey?" Severus questioned after hearing the news

"Well considering what this child is feeling, it is more than a headache from what I am seeing from these results, However it does not mean that she will be staying in here longer," Pomfrey explained while the three boys remained quiet listening.

Draco Watched Pomfrey leave with Severus before looking at Hally quietly, Crabbe nudged him then, "Draco, now is the time to get even," He nodded over at the raven haired red streaked girl unconcious in the bed across from him.

"No, My father told me never seek revenge when your enemy is down, you wait for it," Draco told the fat boy

Hally slept getting the dream once more stopping in front of the door. She reached out opening the door this time, walking inside hearing whispers. "Hello?" Hally called out when the whispering got louder, the room spinning around along with it. Hally grabbed her head yelling.

"Stop it! Stop!" She screamed closing her eyes tight until everything stopped abruptly. Hally put her hands down slowly hearing a soothing whisper following the quiet voice until she stopped laying down relaxing hearing "I'm the one" over and over.

"One what?" Hally asked quietly hearing the words flow near her ear drifting off in content

She woke up to find Crabbe and Goyle leaning over her with wierd faces.

"Argh!" Hally screamed "ARRRGH!" The two fat goons bellowed out after Hally gave them a scare

"Crabbe, Goyle I thought I told you two..." Draco noticed Hally awake sitting up slowly. "Well welcome back Potter," Draco simply said seeing the look on her face

"You keep those gorillas away or else you'll be without them!" Hally warned seeing her brother walk in

"What are you doing here Malfoy?! And why are those two standing over my sister?!" Harry demanded

"Relax Potter, your sister gave them a fright unexpectedly," Draco rolled his eyes at him. Ron started sniggering at the two goons.

"I wouldn't laugh Ron Weasley," Hally seethed

"How can you scare two..." "watch it Ron," Hally warned while Harry kept his distance grinning

"Am I missing something here?" Draco questioned Harry "Mmm...nope we going to get a front row seat," Harry answered watching

"I can't believe you are actually upholding these two for the way they act to you," Ron sneered

"Better than upholding a red Weasley orb," Hally sneered while Draco's eyes went wide slightly with a grin seeing Hally get up from the bed going around Ron.

"Ring around the Weasley..." Hally taunted the red head getting the boys to laugh pointing at Ron. Hally needed to blow some steam off from Ron's constant pestering making the boy mad

"Your gone!" Ron Yelled trying to take a swing when Hally ducked, swung, high kicked him three times seeing him slide across the floor waiting patiently.

"Bloody amazing. What belt Potter?" Draco enquired "Blue," Hally answered seeing Ron get back up on his feet.

"Did you see what she..." Hally bowed respectfully at Ron "Oh Sianara," She sung out hearing Draco snigger from knowing what move she made on Ron.

"Huh?.." "THUD!" Ron fell to the floor out cold in front of them all. Harry looked at his twin sister with wide eyes,

"What? I had to blow some kind of steam off, and orby was it," Hally stated

"Yeah, but with Ron?" Harry questioned "Well he was trying to start a fight with me over those two," Hally reasoned

"Hal...I know," Harry sighed at last in defeat shakinghis head. Hally looked at him, "What did you call me?" Hally questioned

"I called you Hal, I hope that is ok with you?" Harry asked his sister seeing her grin

"It's fine, but just you," Hally grinned until she seen Severus walk in "Uh-oh," Hally muttered quietly. Draco looked behind them eyes wide, "Crabbe, Goyle, quick put him in that bed over there. We're even Potters," Draco ranted while Crabbe and Goyle pulled the red haired boy into an empty bed letting him drop haphazardly.

Severus noticed the four boys surrounded around Hally as he walked toward them. Hally looked up at him laying in the bed looking innocent.

A/N: What is wrong with this picture? Conning Severus Snape?

"Raven, how do you feel?" Severus enquired "A bit better dad," Hally answered

"Good. I've brought you something to read, and your chess game so you can play your brother here...I see Mr. Weasley is ill. Don't get too close to him Raven, we don't need you catching anything. I'll see you in the morning, Harry see you tomorrow as well," Severus told them heading back out while the boys contained thier sniggering until after the potions master left.

"Hal you are evil!" Harry roared in laughter "Better lie than get another lecture," Hally giggled. Draco calmed hisself down gesturing to the two goons leaving.

"Like I said we're even Potters. See you tomorrow," Draco told them heading out of the hospital wing with Crabbe and Goyle while Ron layed in the next bed out cold and looking pathetic.

A/N: That's it for chapter 25, see ya in chapter 26 bye for now


	28. Chapter 26oh no Ron,uh oh dumbledore

Chapter 26

Author's notes: Hello again readers, I am so very glad that you enjoyed the Pathetic Ron out cold from the last chapter. It makes me feel so good to know that my ideas are going well for the twins.

Disclaimer: No I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.

Chapter 26

Where we left off in the last chapter; Draco left the hospital wing with his two huge goons leaving Harry alone visiting his little twin sister while Ron was out cold in the next bed over looking utterly pathetic…

The twins sat next to each other in the middle of Hally's hospital bed watching Ron's still form, their hands under their chins grinning evilly at the boy.

Hally turned her eyes at her brother, "You know something Harry? This has many possibilities here," Hally gave out an evil giggle pointing at the red haired boy

Harry turned his head towards her, "What are you up to Hal?" He questioned with slight suspicion.

"Mmm… make his face the color of Ravenclaw?" Hally suggested with a grin

"No, that would be too easy Hal," Harry declined shaking his head

Hally let out a sigh, "Your right, my potion has gotten a bit boring since I last used it," Hally agreed keeping her eyes on Ron while Harry noticed a sketch book of hers looking inside.

"What's this?" Harry asked with interest getting her attention

"Harry give that back…"

"These are great drawings. You did these?" Harry enquired

"Yes, but no one was supposed to see them…"

"Why not?" Harry pressed to his twin

Hally let out another sigh, "Because their private Harry," Hally answered truthfully

Harry looked at each page noticing that the sketches were of a boy of an older age; his eyes slowly looked back at his twin sister

"I seen this boy here, who is he?" Harry questioned seeing Hally blush

"A friend Harry. He's a fourth year," Hally answered

"Name?" Harry drilled "Harry come on…"

"Name Hal?" Harry pressed getting angry

"Cedric Diggory Harry. Sheesh it's not like I have a crush on him…well sort of, but I'm not acting like a googily eyed girl," Hally confessed

Harry let out a snigger, "It's not funny Harry," Hally groaned "Sure it is, better this boy than Ron," Harry cackled

Hally looked at him in confusion, "Hal, Ron has a crush on you, a major crush on you," Harry sniggered seeing her eyes go wide before seeing her shake

A/N: …EWW! (gags over the news)

"No," Hally shook her head in denial. Harry nodded at her, "Yes," Harry grinned

Hally clutched her stomach in disgust, "I'm going to be sick," Hally revolted keeping from gagging while looking at the red head boy

"I have to agree, I can't see you with him either," Harry stated grabbing his stomach as well giving them both an idea

A/N: sniggers

"Oh this will be so cruel," Harry commented with an evil laugh

"It will be our masterpiece. Dad will catch on just by listening, and join in just for the heck of tormenting this Weasley," Hally stated laughing as well

The two whispered to each other planning the prank, then decided to play wizards chess waiting patiently for Ron to come to. Ron opened his eyes twenty minutes later, sitting up in the bed with a blank expression on his face.

"Didn't think that I knew Karate did you Ron?" He heard seeing the twins stare at him with the same look on their face.

Ron growled getting mad once more, "Uh, uh, uh, I would think that you learned by now that I can kick your butt," Hally grinned evilly at him

"Do you hear her Harry or are you just going to ignore it?" Ron exclaimed pointing at Hally

Harry rolled his eyes containing an evil grin getting up from the bed, "Knock it off you two," Harry told them taking off his robe and draping it over a chair before turning back to them.

"I'll be back you two, and Hal no more tormenting Ron," Harry spoke out going past them to the bathroom sniggering quietly while he tuned his ears in by their link.

Ron watched the raven haired boy walk in closing the door behind him wearily,

"Psst, hey Ron," Hally called in a whisper seeing the boy whirl her way gulping in fear.

"Relax Ron, he's gone now, it's just you and me together alone," Hally whispered winking at him

Ron looked at the bathroom door, "Uh Harry?" Ron called in a question

"I'm not going to bite you Ron, you know what they say about a girl tormenting a boy?" Hally asked

"No," Ron answered keeping his distance from the raven haired red streaked girl

"That they think they're hot. Haven't you caught on yet Ron? I like you, really like you," Hally spoke in low key keeping herself from gagging at her words

Ron frowned slightly before his eyes got wide seeing Hally get up from her bed standing in front of him, "Harry doesn't need to know about us Ron, how about a kiss," Hally replied while in the bathroom; Harry was rolling on the floor laughing after putting up a strong silencing charm inside the room listening to his sister flirt with Ron Weasley.

A/N: Oh! The horror…the horror (Runs and hides from the scene laughing in hysterics).

Ron let out a loud gulp while he started getting hot under his shirt collar,

"A kiss?" he asked in a squeak

"Yeah, a great big kiss Ron, now hurry before Harry comes back out," Hally told him grabbing a hold of his robes. She went to lean in towards the red head boy when right on cue, the door opened up.

"Darn it, here he comes now…I can wait until later Ron," Hally whispered letting the boy go swiftly seeing him collapse back on the other bed.

Hally got back into her own bed watching Harry come out with an innocent look on her face while Ron shot up from the other bed seeing Harry stand beside him.

Harry looked at Ron tilting his head slightly at the boy, "Ron, what's with you? You look like you swallowed something bad," Harry stated acting concerned

"Uh…nothing Harry," Ron stuttered seeing Hally wink at him while her brother didn't take notice…or so he thought.

Harry looked down at his sister, "Are you tormenting Ron again Hal?" Harry questioned looking at her with crossed arms.

Hally mocked a huff, "Harry, I was not tormenting Ron. Sheesh can't I have polite conversation with him without you suspecting me," Hally ranted rolling her eyes at her brother.

Harry rolled his eyes up at the ceiling, "When it comes to Ron, you can't be trusted Hal…"

Ron grabbed a hold of Harry's robes just then, "its ok Harry, I mean Hally was only making polite conversation," Ron replied

The twins looked at Ron in an eerie silence after his interruption, "I'll just go and see you two later…"

"I'm stuck here Ron until tomorrow," Hally reminded the red head boy seeing him blush deep red.

"I'll see you later Ron," Harry spoke out watching the boy leave the hospital wing quickly before they both started to laugh

"Oh man, now that was funny Hal," Harry cackled sitting down

"Please, like I'm really hot for Ron Weasley," Hally squealed in laughter laying back on the bed beside her brother.

LATER THAT DAY

Draco Malfoy sat in a black leather chair looking at Hexers corner, while his two goons sat on a sofa next to him stuffing their faces with pastries, and sweets after snitching them from the smaller first years. He looked over at the two looking at them in disgust before getting up to leave,

"Well don't just sit there you two, come on! It's not the same without…those two not being here!" Draco yelled the order as the two followed him out confused.

The three headed inside the hospital wing hearing the twins laughing, and talking. They stopped in their tracks listening.

"So Harry, exactly how long has the red orb has this crush on me? It's so disgusting," Hally asked her twin brother sitting in Indian style while they played chess

"Since you first whacked him a good one from him calling Professor Snape a Greasy ol' git…"

Draco snapped from the news, "WHO CALLED MY GODFATHER A GREASY OL' GIT POTTER!" Draco demanded loudly seeing the twins snap their heads his way.

"Great! It's Malfoy again," Hally rolled her eyes over the boys presence

"I WANT SOME ANSWERS…"

"Sheesh Malfoy can you lower your voice? It was Ron Weasley, and I took care of that one myself thank you. I don't believe we asked for your help," Hally sneered

"Now look Potter…"

Harry stood up glaring, "Watch it Malfoy…"

"Or what Potter? He is my godfather…"

"Well he's my dad Malfoy and soon to be Harry's now lay off!" Hally shouted at the platinum blonde boy

Draco seethed in anger, "Where is Weasley Potters," Draco growled in anger at the twins

Harry crossed his arms grinning evilly, "trying to keep from blushing from Hal flirting with him," Harry sniggered

Draco looked at Hally in disgust, "Sick Potter, that's just plain sick…"

"It's a prank Malfoy! Like I'm hot for the red orb," Hally gagged in revulsion

Harry started cackling at her once more pointing at her face, "See Malfoy, she really can't stand Ron," Harry whooped in laughter

"Shut up Harry," Hally rolled her eyes grinning at him then heard more sniggering seeing the other three boys do the same

"Oh gods, you four are absolutely impossible…however better to be around you three than Ron," Hally ranted

Draco crossed his arms smirking, "So you are bored up here is that it Potter?" Draco questioned

"Yes I am Malfoy, but don't flatter yourself, I still can't stand you either," Hally answered

Draco let out a snort, "Trust me Potter, the feeling is mutual really…why are you two glowing?" He questioned

Harry rolled his eyes at him, "Malfoy you…" "He left when the other Slytherins found out Harry," Hally spoke out while concentrating on her chess men since it was her turn to move.

"Sorry, I forgot about that. We found out that we're veelas Malfoy which is why we are glowing," Harry explained stiffly

"Veelas? Wait a minute…you two shouldn't be glowing yet until…"

"Eleven Malfoy and we are. We read up on the subject," Hally replied after making her move on the game.

"Oh. So what is this prank about this time Potters, because knowing my house…we want in on it," Draco requested

"Uh no Malfoy, we can handle this one," Hally declined

"Hey…" "You hear her Malfoy no," Harry told the blonde stiffly looking at his chess men taking his turn next.

They heard the boy growl in anger sniggering; "Now listen here Potters! I have a right to get even with my own cousin…"

Hally's head snapped up at him, "…What?" Hally enquired "Say that again!" Harry cried out with wide eyes snapping his head at him next

"You heard me! I'm related to them! All of them, regretfully…"

"Don't you dare talk about Fred, George, and Percy…"

"Oh who bloody cares about those three? It's that last one I want in on for calling…"

Hally let out a huff, "So what? Big deal! My dad being your godfather! This prank is none of your business so stay out of it!" Hally warned hearing him growl once more

Harry sighed, "Alright Malfoy, just this once…" "Harry…" "Now Hal, we need pictures, and witnesses for the wall of shame," Harry reasoned with his twin sister

Hally let out a groan, "Alright fine," Hally relented finally letting her brother tell Draco the details of the prank while his two goons started sniggering.

Draco listened carefully smirking until Harry was finished, "Not bad Potters, I'll let Flint know about this one," He promised getting ready to leave, but stopped.

"Oh one more thing Potter, When her allurement kicks in, make sure that everyone is immune to her charms including yours. It can be a bit…chaotic when it comes for a veela finding their mates," Draco smirked at the two leaving them alone.

Hally glared at the blonde's backside growling, "I can't that boy…" "FLASH!" Hally rubbed her forehead confused after seeing a fuzzy picture flash through her mind.

Harry looked at her with wide eyes, "What was that Hal?" Harry questioned

Hally only shook her head, "I don't know Harry. I mean I had a flash before, but not like that one seeing a picture," Hally answered truthfully

Harry finally made a move with one of his chess pieces, "How long ago was it?" Harry asked

"Around Halloween, before we found out that we were brother and sister," Hally told him

"Do me a favor, if it happens again, tell me or your dad ok?" Harry asked seeing her nod at him.

MEANWHILE…

Down inside the Slytherin dungeons; Draco informed Flint about the twins prank for Ron hearing laughter erupt around them.

"So they want pictures, that won't be a problem," Flint sniggered looking over at Maryanne Greengrass seeing her nod grinning.

"Yes well I for one wanted in on this for what he called Professor Snape," Draco commented

Flint rolled his eyes, "Alright Malfoy, what did he call him?" Flint questioned

"He called my godfather a greasy ol' git," Draco answered hearing silence go around him

Flint sat forward with slight narrow eyes, "Your godfather Malfoy?" He pressed

"Yeah, Snape is my godfather…why am I telling you this…hey!" Draco exclaimed getting grabbed

"Why didn't you say anything about this before Malfoy? You could have been looked after as well!" Flint yelled while Draco's eyes went wide

"Didn't know it was this important…"

Flint let him go quickly, he nodded at him, "Since its out now, your safe, however Malfoy so are the Potters since Snape will have them both, got it?" Flint questioned

Draco nodded at him, "Yeah, sure. I still don't have to like them…" "Just remember that if you go too far I'll take care of you personally," Flint warned

"Especially with Lady Hex, we knew her since before she started here," Etre replied loudly hearing the others agree.

"That goes for her brother too Malfoy," Flint added the warning before walking away

Draco sighed in relief watching the older Slytherin walk away, 'If I knew about this, I would have mentioned it sooner,' he thought watching Flint tell the others to make sure the prank does not foul up.

HOGWARTS NEXT MORNING

Madam Pomfrey walked out of her office finding Hally anxiously waiting to be released by her with her brother beside her.

"Well Miss Potter still anxious here, you may go…" "Bye!" Hally cried out running out with her brother

"Well my goodness," Pomfrey laughed warmly watching her go.

The twins ran down the corridors giggling before getting stopped by Snape,

"Harry, Raven I was told that we will have a visitor this afternoon to observe how we interact with each other for the adoption, remember to mind your manners both of you," Severus announced

"Yes sir," The two promised seeing Ron come their way grinning evilly

Severus noticed the look on their face staying quietly watching closely,

"Morning Harry…um uh morning Hally…uh is it a bit warm to you two?" Ron asked gulping while looking at Hally

"No," the twins answered innocently

Harry feigned a yawn while stretching his arms, pretending not to notice Hally giving Ron a wink. Severus watched the scene looking appalled at first until he noticed Hally trying to keep from gagging catching on…

"Don't be late for class you three," Severus simply said smirking and walking away to the Great Hall

"Well come on Ron, I'm starving," Harry grinned walking with the two. They met up with Blaise and Hermione just outside the Great Hall. Blaise informed the bushy haired girl of what was going on hearing her giggle before stifling it quickly.

"Morning Harry, Morning Hally," Hermione greeted to the twins

"Morning Hermione," they greeted walking inside with Ron, Blaise, and Hermione.

The twins sat with the Slytherins side by side in Ron's view. Severus watched his house contain sniggers, and laughter while watching Hally wink over at Ron as well as blowing him kisses without Harry looking.

Severus's eyes scanned over to where the young Weasley boy sat watching him squirm, blush, and grin sheepishly.

'Oh good Lord the boy is falling for it,' Severus thought placing his two forefingers on his temple taking the scene in until…

"Hally Lillian Potter! Who are you flirting with!" Severus turned his head towards his table seeing Harry jump to his feet

"No one Harry…" "You was winking your eyes and making kissing noises! Who is messing with my sister!" Harry bellowed out hearing silence in the Great Hall from all four houses. Ron ducked his head turning beet red in the face.

Severus leaned back in his seat looking at the boy while Harry began to sit back down, Ron looked up slowly seeing Hally grin winking at him once more, he winked back…

Severus stood up, "Mr. Weasley, what exactly are your intentions towards my daughter!" Severus boomed out the question seeing the boy jump up to his feet like a bolt of lightening.

"RON WEASLEY COME HERE!" Harry boomed getting up and seeing Ron turn red once more.

"But Harry we like each other," Ron ranted Hermione choked on her pumpkin juice spitting it out laughing so hard that she fell out of her seat

Ron looked down at the bushy haired girl, "Well we do!" Ron cried out with wide eyes

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The four houses roared out into laughter hearing him while Ron slowly looked over at the twins seeing Hally stand up grinning evilly at him

"Tell them Hally," Ron urged

Hally swayed looking up innocently, "What can I say Ron? DOE, DOE, DOE DE DOE, DOE!" Hally exclaimed before laughing with Harry and the other students while Maryanne snapped Ron's picture showing every shocked detail on Ron's face before the red head boy took out hiding from embarrassment.

Dumbledore rose to his feet, "Alright everyone, let us continue out breakfast," He gleamed over at the twins sitting back down.

Hermione walked over to where Harry, Hally, and Blaise sat, sitting down beside them.

"That was priceless," Hermione giggled

"Thanks," the twins grinned at her

They started to finish their breakfast when Harry remembered something, reaching into his satchel pack.

"Hey Hal, check this cool candy dish out," Harry whispered showing his twin sister the dish

Hally turned slightly seeing the dish fill with licorice whips, she went to grab one while Harry, Blaise and Hermione grinned.

"scuttle, scuttle, scuttle, tap, tap, tap,"

"What the…Harry!" Hally exclaimed seeing her twin brother snigger with the other two girls

"What's the matter Hal, can't catch the dish," Harry teased

"That is so unfair Harry, want a licorice whip," Hally whined with a grin on her face

"I'm kidding Hal, here you go," Harry grinned giving her one of the licorice whips

Hally took a closer look at the dish, "So it walks and taps. What is it really Harry?" She asked admiring the dish

"From a spider I caught yesterday, see," Harry beamed showing her by taking a fly out of a bottle with muggle tweezers easily in front of the dish… "CHOMP!"

Hally watched the dish try to eat the fly wincing slightly, "Ouch," She simply said

"I know, but from what I was told these aren't ordinary spiders," Harry explained

"I already know that Harry…" "What is this," They heard turning around to see Severus behind them looking at the dish.

"Harry transfigured a spider into this candy dish dad," Hally grinned letting him see

Severus looked at the detail, then at Harry, "Well I'll be darned, very good Harry," Severus muttered before getting an idea

"Uh-oh, dad what are you up to?" Hally enquired

"Oh I was hoping that Harry would allow me to borrow this, to get even with a certain Headmaster," Severus whispered looking at the twins intently

Harry started to grin, "Sure you can sir, but can we see it up front?" Harry asked

"Everyone will Harry, this afternoon at lunch," Severus promised the two taking the dish with him.

FRONT ENTRANCE FIVE MINUTES BEFORE LUNCHTIME

The twins stood with Severus watching him pour a bag of lemon drops into the transfigured candy dish before calling out the password to enter Dumbledore's office going up the stairs with the twins following behind him.

They entered the headmasters office finding it empty walking up to the desk, all of the portraits watched them closely,

"Say what are you three up to hmm?" One of them asked

"an innocent prank," Hally grinned

"Hal…"

"Oh, continue then," the portrait chuckled while Severus looked down at Hally

"I did not understand why these portraits stay quiet for you Raven, now I do you little imp," Severus chuckled switching Dumbledore's candy dish with Harry's transfigured one quickly.

They left the office closing the door and heading down the stairs. "He always grabs a lemon drop just before a meal. This is going to be good," Hally giggled while Harry listened to her sniggering.

Dumbledore returned to the school as usual from his meeting with the Ministry of Magic looking at his watch while standing beside his desk. The portraits leaned forward waiting quietly watching the current headmaster close his watch before reaching for a lemon drop…

SCUTTLE, SCUTTLE, SCUTTLE,TAP, TAP, TAP

Dumbledore's eyebrows creased slightly looking at the candy dish, "Hmm?" he merely grunted reaching for the candy dish once more…

"PLOP! SCUTTLE, SCUTTLE, SCUTTLE, TAP, TAP, TAP!"

Dumbledore chuckle lightly, "I only wanted a lemon drop," Dumbledore ranted while the portraits covered their mouths chuckling without being heard.

Dumbledore chased the candy dish every few feet in front of him from his office, all the way down the spiral stairs with him watching the candy dish jump down them swiftly one by one, through the main corridor into the Great Hall.

The student and the other professors were present inside the Great Hall when they fell silent, watching the headmaster bent over following a walking, tapping candy dish. Dumbledore straightened up realizing that he was pranked, grinning with twinkling eyes towards the twins and Severus.

"I believe I've just been had here. Five points each to Mr. and Miss Potter for Helping Professor Snape on a well thought out prank, and Ten points to Slytherin from Professor Snapes well thought out plan," Dumbledore gleamed hearing cheers from both houses while Severus stood up

"You dirty old man!" He roared in laughter while Harry and Hally both got clapped on the back by the Slytherins except for Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson.

A/N: And that is it for chapter 26 everyone, sorry if it sounds like ranting, and I do hope you enjoy the chapter bye for now.


	29. Chapter 27you cheated a warning

Chapter 27

Author's notes: hello again everyone, I'm glad that you enjoyed the prank in chapter 26 with Dumbledore, there's snow on the ground outside where I am at and I got stuck with my son, but I had fun -.

Disclaimer: No I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does; only a select few characters are of my own creation.

Warning! Warning! This chapter may contain some graphic violence to the Dursleys…hmm, well I for one will smile at the scene (I am so evil).

Chapter 27

The last time we left off, Gryffindor, as well as Slytherin were both awarded ten points each from the twins and Severus well thought of prank on Professor Dumbledore.

MEANWHILE IN SURREY NUMBER 4 PRIVET DRIVE

Petunia Dursley started her day off fixing her huge husband Vernon, and her fat round son Dudley breakfast while they sat at the family kitchen table. She had just filled Vernon's cup full of fresh hot coffee when she looked up after hearing a familiar screech peering out the window seeing an owl watching her back perched upon a tree branch close to their window.

"Humph!" Petunia only grunted heading out to their front door. She found a sealed envelope sitting on the floor with the Hogwarts seal, she snatched it up swiftly, and went back towards the kitchen noticing that it was for her only.

"What did the boy do this time Petunia?" Vernon questioned with his eyes closed after watching his wife tear open the letter that was sent for. Petunia pursed her very thin lips reading the letter in silence until…

"SHE'S ALIVE!" Petunia screamed with wide eyes to her husband Vernon

"What are you babbling about?" Vernon demanded turning around and seeing the look on her face.

"Hally's alive Vernon! Look for yourself!" Petunia exclaimed handing him the letter.

Vernon let out a loud huffing sound taking the letter from his skinny wife, he read the letter quietly, his face turning from red to the color puce instantly remembering what the girl did to him when she was an infant to his face. He then noticed the last paragraph in the letter leaning back with a smug look on his face.

"Well it says here that she was adopted by a Severus Snape and he is getting ready to adopt the boy. Well if you ask me I'd say good riddance to bad rubbish eh Petunia?" Vernon asked turning back around to his wife seeing her hover over his head with a frying pan, the look of sheer anger on her face.

"Petunia?" Vernon asked with slight wide eyes "KABONG!" Dudley choked on his orange juice watching the scene.

"Mummy!" Dudley exclaimed in shock shaking his father

Petunia sat the pan down humming off key softly, "Hurry along Dudders before you miss your bus, I need to see about setting a meeting to visit a headmaster of Harry's school," Petunia sung off key

Dudley turned her way as though she was crazy, "Why would you want to do that for…"

"So I can see your cousin Hally!!" Petunia yelled slicing a grapefruit in half with one slice. Dudley gulped watching her, Petunia only smiled at him, "Calm down bopkin, your father is only knocked out see?" Petunia asked picking up a pitcher of water and dousing Vernon on the head with it.

Vernon came to sputtering with a puce face, "Now Vernon, we are going to find a way to get a hold of this school…"

Dudley snorted, "Why not send another letter back like those freaks do…"

"Dudley…" "Well Vernon, Get out there, and find a way to bring that owl in here!" Petunia demanded pointing at the owl sitting outside their window….

BACK AT HOGWARTS

The Great Hall began to empty out slowly for the first period of classes. Harry, Hally, Hermione after walking their way followed the Slytherins outside the Great Hall, still laughing over the prank on Ron Weasley.

"So how long did he have this crush?" Flint enquired to Harry after calming down

"For a little while now, how is beyond me," Harry answered with a shrug looking at his sister who was still trying to keep from gagging over it.

Draco rolled his eyes listening to them, "Even I can't see her with Weasley Potter, some how it don't look right," Draco snorted

Harry glared at the platinum blonde, "Tell me something that I don't know Malfoy. Anyway Ron will not be going around Hal without my presence," Harry pointed out through half of his glasses before looking away

"Or any one of us Harry Don't forget about that. He would have to get through me or Etre first," Flint added

Hally let out a quiet moan of misery after hearing that bit of information, "What am I a porcelain doll?" She asked with a slight whine in her voice

Harry only rolled his eyes, "No Hal, but you don't need Ron acting like a love sick puppy over you," Harry simply said

Hally huffed, "He wouldn't get the chance if he tried to anyway. I'd give his face puss bulges if he tried," Hally replied

Flint and Etre laughed, "That I can see you doing Lady Hex," Flint grinned stopping at the staircase leading to the dungeons with Etre. The First years departed down the stairs while the older ones went a different direction to their destination.

FIRST PERIOD POTIONS CLASS

The first year Gryffindors and the Slytherins waited patiently for Severus, talking amongst theirselves quietly except for Ron of course.

Severus strode into the classroom in his usual manner, slamming the door closed while silence filled the room. He walked to the front of his class whirling around at the students hearing slight gasps coming from them.

Severus leaned on his desk hiding a smirk, "So both houses has received points for that prank this morning, and I must tell you…good," Severus announced hearing giggles coming from the twins.

"Contain yourselves you two," Severus ordered seeing them cover their mouths swiftly

Ron looked around confused, "What prank?" He whispered to Harry

"We pranked Dumbledore," Harry simply said quietly letting it go

"No you didn't, you two pranked me…"

"It was after you Ron, now hush," Hally whispered clicking her tongue and rolling her eyes at the boy

Ron shrugged his shoulders letting it alone, looking to the front once more to the potions master.

"Before you begin your assignment, I will be switching some of you here, Mr. Potter and Miss Potter, and Mr. Malfoy with Miss Bullstrode," Severus announced seeing Draco snap his head up in surprise at him.

They received their assignment from the board, one from each lab table going up to gather the ingredients that Severus loaned to the students with the exception of the rest that they had to get on their own. Hally volunteered to gather the ingredients for her and Harry while Draco gathered them for him and Millicent. Hally noticed Draco standing at the table looking confused.

"Uh Malfoy, your holding up the line here," Hally informed him politely

Draco turned around looking at her, "What's Gilly seeds look like?" He asked her, his hand waving at the table. Hally's eyebrows rose in surprise,

"You really don't know do you Malfoy?" Hally asked in low key, Draco turned to her with a sneer on his face.

"Not everyone has a potions master for a father Potter," He sneer making the raven haired red streaked girl angry.

"I was trying to be polite Malfoy sheesh, Here since you love to be rude like your red orb of a cousin. Now if you will excuse me," Hally seethed shoving a vial of gilly seeds in the boys hands as well as taking one for herself and Harry leaving the table to sit back down.

Draco stood holding the vial for at least several seconds, before sitting back down beside Millicent to start their assignment, glaring at the twins every few seconds.

After an hour the students were finished with their assigned potions corking them shut tightly to take up to Severus's desk, Hally went to take hers and Harry's up when she noticed that her brothers was completely different from hers.

'Now I know that we worked together on this...' she noticed Draco going past Harry with a sneering smirk on his face putting two together.

'Why that no good snake switched their vials when he went past. He deliberately acted like he lost his footing on purpose...oooo! That Malfoy!' Hally seethed in thought to herself heading to her fathers desk while Harry waited for her.

"Dad, Malfoy switched His and Harry's vials," Hally whispered to Severus quietly

Severus looked up from his book, "Raven, it is one thing to accuse him for fouling your brother up, but accusing the boy for cheating is another," Severus lectured her in low key

Hally crossed her arms before sighing, "Alright dad, but Harry's vial is different than mine, and you know that we both worked together on this. See you at lunch," She told him giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, then left with her twin brother.

Severus watched Hally walk out with Harry, closing his book pondering. He picked up Hally's and Harry's vials noticing the difference getting angry. He found Draco's vial picking it up next,

"Mr. Malfoy, you are in so much trouble," He seethed getting up from his desk in quick strides...

"I did not cheat!" Draco Malfoy exclaimed with wide eyes while Severus leaned back in his chair, Lucius was present after recieving a firecall since he contributes towards the school.

"Come now Severus, if Draco says he did not cheat, then he did not cheat," Lucius replied swiftly thinking of ways to confront the potions master when the holidays come over the girl.

Severus pulled out three vials, "Let me show you something here, this one is your sons, this one belongs to Mr. Potter and this one belongs to Raven. Now the two worked together on this assignment and I believe that your son has a confession to make, don't we Mr. Malfoy?" Severus questioned sternly watching the boy squirm in his seat

Lucius turned his head to his son, "Draco, did you switch that vial?" Lucius questioned

"Yes father, I did," Draco mumbled looking down at the floor while his father looked at him in shock.

"I stand corrected here Severus, I do apologize here for my son's lack of intelligence," Lucius replied glaring at his son

"What I would like to know is what possessed the boy to try to pull this stunt?" Severus simply questioned keeping his eyes on Draco

"I'm not that good on most potions sir," Draco explained truthfully before sighing

Severus got up heading to the door opening it up, "You may come in now," He announced as Draco watched the entrance, eyes going wide seeing who he was speaking to.

"Oh, no," He groaned seeing Hally sit down in another chair quietly observing the scene

"Mr. Malfoy, you remember Raven here. Raven is an assigned tutor for potions. She has tutored many students here before she began, and she can have your son catch up with a lending hand of course," Severus explained to the boy's father with pride.

Draco shot to his feet, "Oh No! I will not have...her tutor me! I'll starve first..."

"Yes you will young man!" Lucius boomed out after giving out an irritated growl over his son embarrassing him.

"But father..." "Draco, I will not have you fail this class! If this girl can help you out, then you will let her! And I will be checking in on you over this through Severus, do I make myself clear?!" The blonde man demanded sternly

"Yes sir," Draco groaned sitting back down covering his face with his hands

"Malfoy, If you needed help, I would have given it to you, you didn't have to do such low stunt like that one," Hally replied looking up at the ceiling

Draco looked at her, "How did you know? I mean how did you..."

"Gilly seeds is what gave you in Malfoy. We can meet up in the astronomy tower to keep this from coming out, if you want it kept quiet. Harry won't say a word," Hally suggested seeing the boy nod in defeat sighing.

Hally looked over at Severus, he nodded his approval to her before letting her get up to her feet to leave until Lucius's lost control taking a hold of her swiftly hearing her gasp in shock,

"Miss Snape, or Miss Potter is it?" Lucius questioned with a slight glare seeing her eyes go wide

"Lucius, let Raven go," Severus sighed watching the scene, Lucius turned his attention to him next,

"Ten years I thought she was dead and you had her this whole time. My we have been busy then," Lucius replied stiffly letting Hally go finally watching her run over to Severus quickly

"Now is not the time to discuss this Lucius," Severus stated keeping Hally beside him protectively

"You are right Severus, I'll be sure to bring it up when we arrive for the holidays," Lucius vowed his promise tapping his cane on his knee lightly

Hally noticed the cane sniggering, "What is so funny?" Lucius questioned stiffly

"Oh nothing, except that cane is a total mock up, its a cheap replica of the same thing," Hally ranted with a grin on her face

"Raven," Severus warned "But dad, it is," Hally blinked her eyes innocently

Draco blew out a whistle slowly after seeing his fathers face go into a hidden rage, then looked up at the ceiling waiting for the eruption from Lucius.

Lucius stood up striding towards the girl in heated anger, Severus stood up in full alert quickly,

"Girl, I have you know that I do not buy cheap replicas..."

He seen Hally look at the cane, take hold of it, then looked back up at him proving a point.

"SNAP! CLINK!" "Oh, oops! There's a wand inside here, I'm so sorry about that," Hally replied with an evil grin while Lucius looked at the cane in sheer shock.

"HE TOLD ME THAT IT WILL NOT BREAK IN TWO! WHY THAT NO GOOD THIEF!" Lucius boomed out, Hally only watched him rant and rave.

"Lucius calm down man! Raven do you see what you have caused here..."

"But dad, I was proving a point that's all," Hally explained innocently

"Yes, and now you made Mr. Malfoy very angry over this..."

"No Severus, let it go. She did prove a point, and I was going to buy a new cane anyway. No harm done Miss Potter," Lucius commented

Draco snapped his eyes to his father in surprise, he certainly have not seen him act like this before.

Hally noticed the look on Draco's face, but left it alone seeming to realize that his father had never acted like this before, "Dad, can I go now?" she enquired

"You may go Raven," Severus answered noticing the other man's reaction as well seeing Hally leave

"Did I offend her Severus?" Lucius questioned "You know that you didn't Lucius, and why the sudden politeness to my daughter?" Severus questioned

"I do not know what you mean Severus, I really must be going, I do have other appointments to attend to," Lucius replied walking to th door.

"Lucius..." "I'll see you both during the beginning of the holidays Severus," Lucius called over his shoulder walking out of the room.

A/N: snatches Draco and depants's him...Naw too cruel gives him a tongue lashing is more like it

Draco got up to leave being stopped, "Draco, I expect you to do better from here on out, and there will be others to make sure that nothing goes wrong between you two, now go on to your next class," Severus warned watching the boy leave his classroom. Draco went to his next class getting a feeling that he was heading for complete chaos that was to come between him and Potter's little twin sister over their tutoring session, not realizing that the twins were watching him from one of their hidden places seeing him go by.

"He tries anything Hal, Flint will take care of it as well as Etre, I'll be there to make sure nothing goes wrong," Harry promised his sister

"I know Harry, but if he does, I'll get him good first," Hally vowed quietly as the two headed to their next class.

A/N: That's it for Chapter 27 everyone see ya in chapter 28 bye for now


	30. Chapter 28 tutoringthe adoption

Chapter 28

A special author's note: Attention fellow readers; I know there is a chapter missing, but I assure you that it will be replaced as soon as my new beta darkcelestial20 sends it back to me after she polishes it up for me. Also I want everyone to be advised that the chapters will all be redone as well, so please do not panic, I will have everything fixed as soon as I can. I am also sorry that this update is late coming out, but I was learning how to e-mail my stories to my beta and up loading them back to my disk without any problems, so without further ado; here is chapter 28.

P.S. I am putting the adoption of Harry into this chapter sooner than later because I felt that with the Dursley's finding out that Hally is alive, I wanted the adoption work to move in a faster motion for Harry to keep their relatives from wanting to see his twin sister.

Disclaimer: No I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.

Chapter 28

The last we left off; Draco was caught cheating in Potions class, Hally snapped Lucius Malfoy's cane in two pieces, and the twins both vowed to get even with Draco Malfoy if he tries anything to on Hally while they both watched him head to their next class from one of their hidden corridors.

**CHARMS CLASS**

The Slytherin and Gryffindor first years sat around listening to Professor Flitwick review the Wingardium Leviosa charm, watching each student try out the charm to see if they had gotten it without any problems. Draco sat in his usual seat quietly when he noticed the twins watching him from across the way. He turned his eyes slightly in their direction seeing Harry narrow his eyes at him while Hally only watched sitting back in silence. Draco controlled his himself from blushing in embarrassment when Flitwick called on him next…

"Mr. Malfoy, if you would swish and flick," Flitwick squeaked his request to the platinum blonde boy.

Draco seen saw Harry lean forward, watching his every move.

'Alright Potter, watch this one,' Draco thought to his himself doing the charm with ease.

He'd done the charm with no problems as everyone watched his feather levitate in mid air. Harry leaned back in his seat in surprise.

'You have seensaw that right Hal?'" Harry thought his question to his sister

'Yep. I seen saw it Harry, looks like his only problem is potions,' Hally thought back in return laying her wand down in front of her gently. The reviewed lesson continued down the line on both sides of the classroom where the two houses split up in. Only a select few from the first year Gryffindors had problems, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, and Dean Thomas. Harry jotted their names down swiftly onto his list for tutoring while Hally watched sniggering quietly when he wrote down Seamus's name,

"Ahem, good luck with that one," Hally whispered quietly with a grin being heard by several students from both sides hearing giggling from her harmless teasing.

Harry looked at her with a mocking a stern look, "I should say the same to you on a certain person from Potions class," He muttered back to her only before grinning at her

Flitwick went past them in a chuckling squeak, "Now, now, Mr. and Miss Potter, wait to tease each other after class," He requested getting the class to giggle once more

"Yes Professor," The twins giggled before the class continued once more.

**Astronomy Tower Draco's First Tutoring session**

Hally paced back and forth in the tower waiting patiently, when she heard footsteps climbing the stairs to where she was. She saw Draco walk in carrying his satchel, glaring at her in silence.

Hally only rolled her eyes at him, "You would not be in this position Malfoy if you wouldn't have cheated, so cut the crap and let's get this done, we have an appointment later this evening," Hally informed him sitting down and leaning back against a wall.

Draco lowered his himself from a slight distance from Hally, taking out his potions book, and opening it up to the proper page. He looked over at Hally noticing that her book was not out nor opened.

"I have my book opened, so why don't not you?" He questioned stiffly watching her cross her arms at him.

"I don't need it Malfoy, I know it word for word," Hally replied mocking a yawn

Draco let out a snort, "Yeah right Potter…"

"Chapter 4, Potions when do you make them, when do you use them," Hally quoted word for word watching the reaction on Draco's face, seeing his eyes go wide looking at the page in his book in shock.

"Shall I continue on Malfoy or did you get enough to know that I wasn't lying to you?" Hally questioned looking up at the charmed ceiling that could open up to see the stars at night,

"Alright, alright Potter I believe you sheesh," Draco confessed at last with a sigh

"Oh my gods! The Mighty Malfoy finally confesses that I was right…"

"Don't push it Potter!" Draco warned with a glare

"Hey, it wasn't me that who tried to cheat in my dad's class that was you Malfoy," Hally reminded him

"I cheated on my assignment! Ok? Are you happy now?" Draco demanded. the question

"Not quite Malfoy, but I'm getting there," Hally answered taking out her notes from her satchel

Draco continued to glare at her quietly while she went over her notes quickly, until he broke the silence once more,

"By the way what was all that about in Charms anyway?" He questioned stiffly

"What was what Malfoy?" Hally enquired keeping her eyes on her notes

"You two watching my every move, and don't try to deny it Potter," Draco answered stiffly

"What you seen saw was only us observing how well you could do charms just in case you needed help in that general area that is all," Hally explained truthfully looking over at him

"Well I can thank you very much, I do know how to use my wand," Draco sneered looking down at his book

Hally slid her notes back into her satchel before getting up from where she sat, "Then you should not have any problems with potions Potions then, I'll see you around…much," Hally huffed getting ready to leave.

Draco snapped his head up watching her before stopping her quickly, "Potter…don't go Potter, I'll stop. Just don't leave me hanging here please," He begged with wide eyes

Hally stopped in her tracks turning his way, "My, my, my, you really must be needing my help for that reaction Malfoy," Hally replied sitting back down once more

"You don't know my father like I do Potter, He won't let up on me if I don't pass this class," Draco informed her

"Like he was earlier today?" Hally questioned

"Heh, that was mild compared to what I have seen when I didn't make him happy Potter," Draco answered

"Malfoy are you saying that your father…"

"What? No Potter, I mean he gives me this look of disappointment, I can't stand seeing that look," Draco answered

"Oh," Hally simply said taking her notes back out

The tutoring session went on with no further problems between the two while every now and then a Hogwarts ghost floated by them on orders making sure that nothing went wrong. Hally looked up at them grinning while Draco looked at them rolling his eyes and sighing.

"Are they going to keep coming through here?" He questioned "Yep. They were told to by dad," Hally answered

Draco let out a breath, "Oh, did not know Potter," He simply said letting her continue

Later that evening after tutoring and dinner

The twins sat around the small table inside Severus quarters tutoring each other after dinner while Severus read his Daily Prophet listening to the two give each other tips on keeping up with the class. He heard Harry explaining each charms flick to his little sister.

"I know howknow how to do those Harry, it's the way the charms come out that is my problem," Hally sighed loudly

Severus's eyes peered over his Daily Prophet listening, "Ok Hal, now we're getting somewhere. So basically how does the charm come out specifically?" Harry enquired

They seen saw Hally squirm and blush lightly, "Some things goes flying and breaks Harry," Hally answered looking down at the table

Harry's eyebrows went up in surprise, "Things go flying and breaks? Oh I have got to see this one," Harry rantedsaid.

"No," Hally shook her head at him

"I want to see it Hal," Harry reasoned

"No," Hally refused once more

"Yes Hal, come on. I need to see it so I can help you out on this," Harry pleaded to his sister hearing her sigh in defeat

"Fine…_expelliarmusExpelliarmus_," Hally flicked her wand saying the charm

They all three seen saw Severus's lamp go flying across the room smashing into the wall. Severus slapped slammed his Daily Prophet down onto the end table after watching the scene. Hally lowered her head at him from the look on his face.

"Sorry dad," She apologized quietly

Severus turned his brown eyes at her, "This we will both work on with you Raven," Severus told her

Harry blinked his eyes after getting over his shock, "Man Hal, you really do have a problem there," Harry exclaimed

"Harry!" Hally cried out blushing

"But we'll work on it Hal, it's ok. At least you don't explode things like Seamus does," Harry stated his point to her cheering her up swiftly.

There soon came a knock on the door interrupting them from their conversation. Severus went to answer his door while the twins watched quietly until they seen saw a sandy blonde wizard being let inside.

"The adoption agency Harry," Hally whispered

"Yeah, I guessed at it too," Harry whispered back

The two watched the two men talk to each other quietly, Thethe wizard giving Severus the usual standard of questions, and Severus answering him quietly. The twins then heard a serious conversation began seeingsaw Severus look over at Hally before turning his attention back to the wizard speaking once more.

"The Dursley's. They found out about you Hal," Harry whispered

"Oh gods, I don't want to see them Harry," Hally spoke quietly

"I know Hal, calm down," Harry told her in low key

They continued to watch the two, until they seen saw the wizard mention something to Severus and then seen saw him take out several parchments for him to sign.

The wizard looked over at the twins with a smile on his face before looking towards Severus once more. Severus finished signing the last parchment, shook the wizardswizards' hand, and seen saw him out of his quarters politely. He turned around to the twins crossing his arms,

"Dad?" Hally enquired "Raven, I believe we have an addition to the family here," Severus gave her a knowing smirk while looking at Harry.

"Wait, you mean just like that?" Harry asked with wide eyes

"Apparently, your aunt went a bit into her own little world after your uncle read the letter that our own headmaster sent out about Raven being alive," Severus informed them

The twins slowly looked at each other, "Her own little world?" Harry enquired

"The woman clunked your uncle on the head with a skillet Harry, ah I mean Connor," Severus announced seeing the looks on their faces.

"Dad, his name is Harry," Hally commented

"To everyone else Raven, but his adopted name is Connor Snape. What do you think?" Severus enquired seeing her grin at him

"I like it dad. It fits him perfectly," Hally giggled

"I certainly hope so, considering how you two are to the other students," Severus chuckled showing them the adoption certificate.

Harry read the certificate over and over again with Hally. He looked up grinning at Severus.

"Cool, I finally have a family that wants me," Harry grinned giving his sister a hug

"Now youryou're stuck with us no matter what Harry," Hally grinned. as well

"Yes, but remember Harry still has to remain here during the holidays, and we do have a special three day holiday to spend together before you and I leave Raven," Severus reminded them

"I know dad, but it's still not fair," Hally sighed

"I agree Raven, but it was the agreement with Dumbledore, and we certainly do not want another confrontation with Mr. Malfoy's father," Severus reminded her

"Oh yeah, I almost forgotten about that," Hally stated

"Now if you two would come along, there will be a celebration inside of Slytherin," Severus grinned

"Awesome!" Harry cried out  
"Wicked!" Hally grinned as they followed Severus out of his quarters as a brand new family.

A/N: That's it for chapter 28. see you in chapter 29 bye for now.


	31. Chapter 29celebratebroomstick contest

Chapter 29

Author's Notes: Hello once again everyone, I hope that you enjoyed the Harry's adoption in the last chapter. I will be trying to get the holidays out quickly, because there will be a huge prank revolution going on between Malfoy and Hally while her brother remains at Hogwarts by Dumbledore's orders of course.

Disclaimer: No I do not own the Harry Potter series; J.K. Rowling does, only a select few characters are from my own creation.

Chapter 29

The last time we left off, the twins left Severus's quarters with their dad to go celebrate Harry's adoption into their small family.

**SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM (Special announcement)**

**The Slytherins gathered around into the common room after Flint and Etre went to each dorm announcing a special meeting. Everyone quickly found places to sit while Severus and the twins waited patiently. Draco sat on an arm of a soft black leather sofa with his arms crossed while his two fat goons Crabbe and Goyle took up most of the sofa. Pansy Parkinson sat close by him with a snubbed look on her face towards Hally, Hally returned the snubbed look back to her in kind before turning her eyes away from the blonde pink wearing girl.**

"**Mr. Flint? Mr. Etre?" Severus enquired of the two boys while he paced the floor**

"**All accounted for Professor Snape sir," Flint answered after Etre gave him a quick nod**

"**Good. Now that I have everyone's attention; I would like you all to meet my new son Connor Snape," Severus announced allowing Harry to step forward**

**Murmur's and whispers soon emerged over the announcement, Draco snapped his head back in confusion over the name Severus had called Harry.**

"**The adoption went through without problems about fifteen minutes ago. I gave Harry the name Connor strictly on record only," Severus gave them a smirk**

**Suddenly the common room became noisy with squeals, hoots, and cheering from the Slytherins as they gathered around the twins except for Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson. Draco stared at Severus in heated anger while the potions master stared back with a stone face. Draco got up to leave until Severus stopped him. **

"**Nothing has changed Draco. You are still my godson by legal documentation, but I do need an heir," Severus explained to the blonde boy**

"**Let go Professor…" "Young man, Raven needs her brother with her, do you want to be hated by separating siblings that should belong together?" Severus questioned in a low heated voice.**

"**Sir, she…" "Look at them boy, and tell me that Raven deserves less than having her brother in our family," Severus whispered allowing Draco to see what he meant**

**Draco watched the two with their friends getting along well together; he looked back up at Severus once more.**

"**This has is nothing against you Draco, they need to stay together, and I needed a son. Raven cannot inherit anything from being a girl, that is our law," Severus reminded the boy hearing him sigh in defeat**

"**Fine Professor, but I don't have to like it…" "I never said you had to young man, he still remains here at the school on the headmasters orders for the holidays, so you will get some peace then…unless of course you and Raven continue this feud," Severus replied letting the boy go.**

**Draco gave the potion master's words a second thought after he mentioned the holidays, it would give him an excellent time to get revenge on at least one of the Potters. He hid an evil grin from everyone, plotting for revenge while the rest grabbed a Butterbeer.**

'**_If I can't get both Potters, then one can be enough for now_,' Draco pondered in deep thought**

**He decided to stay for the celebration, keeping his distance from both twins…**

**MEANWHILE…**

**The Gryffindors gathered around inside their common Room room hearing the same announcement from the head of their house Professor McGonagall. Ron after hearing the news, listened to his brothers' rant excitedly over Harry getting adopted by the potions master. Hermione smiled at the news, she was happy that the twins would continue to stay together from then on out.**

**Ron looked at his twin brothers, "How can you two be happy for Harry going into that family?" He questioned the two**

**Fred looked at him with a blank stare, "Really Ron, can you even say that Harry would be takened care of better than those muggle relatives of theirs?" Fred questioned**

"**They took care of him for the past ten years…"**

"**Boy are you stupid Ron. Haven't you even noticed how small Harry was before he started hanging around Snape and Hally?" George pressed**

"**Yeah, but maybe Harry wanted to be that small," Ron sniffed **

"**Ron you idiot, Harry was malnourished until Snape took him in," The twins seethed at their little brother**

**Ron let out a gulp, "You mean that they were…starving Harry?" Ron whispered the question**

"**Yes you twit!" The twins answered putting Ron in his place**

**Hermione closed her _Hogwarts a History_ book listening to the three before coming into the conversation.**

"**Even I knew that one Ron, Harry told us all about it when you were with Seamus and Dean playing that barbaric game of wizard's chess," Hermione commented**

"**I did not know, and it is not barbaric, Harry says that Hally plays the game too with him! Harry's almost beaten me twice now, but I managed to reign champ here," Ron smirked with pride**

**Fred and George both sniggered **

"**What?" Ron asked with a weird look on his face**

"**Hally would cream you, she's the Slytherins reigning champion in that game," they told him being heard by the rest of the Gryffindors, including McGonagall.**

**Ron's face went to a beet red color, "I can beat her with my eyes closed…"**

**McGonagall intervened, "Oh now be careful Mr. Weasley, Hally can win in that game," McGonagall forewarned while shaking her finger at him**

"**If she can play, then why not a challenge? House verses House champions. The winner can choose what the loser has to do for at least one week," Ron announced**

**Silence fell into the common room suddenly, Fred and George both gave their brother a smirk.**

"**Are you sure…" Fred began**

"**That you want to take that challenge?" George finished the question.**

"**Bring it on," Ron answered in front of everyone.**

**McGonagall looked at Ron containing a smirk, "I'll let her know that you challenged her Mr. Weasley," She told him leaving the common room swiftly**

**The Gryffindors watched her leave before looking at Ron. **

"**OOOOO!" they could only ramble **

"**Puh, I'm not scared over a game of wizards chess," Ron sneered**

**Fred and George both nudged him on both of his sides of him, "Not now, but when Lady Hex cleans your clock, you will be," they cackled with the others.**

**SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM MINUTES LATER**

**McGonagall walked into Slytherin with her head held high, she motioned to Severus waiting for him patiently.**

"**And clearly we get interrupted by Professor McGonagall," Hally groaned**

"**Raven enough, Minerva what is it that cannot wait until later?" Severus questioned **

"**Ahem, there has been a House challenge Severus for Wizards chess," McGonagall announced as silence filled the Slytherin common room.**

**Flint took a step forward, "And who made the challenge?" He enquired with crossed arms**

"**Young Mr. Ronald Weasley," McGonagall answered looking at Severus**

"**HAHAHAHA!" the Slytherins roared into laughter over the announcement**

"**Contain yourselves everyone. Who has he challenged Minerva?" Severus enquired **

"**Hally Potter, your house House Champion Severus, the winner gets to choose what the loser has to do for one week," McGonagall announced looking down at Hally.**

"**Mmm! Fred, George," Hally growled getting angry**

"**Oh Miss. Potter they were upholding you, their brother was the one that put his foot in his own mouth. I must say that this time, I'm routing for Slytherin on this one," McGonagall informed the raven haired red streaked girl**

**Harry slowly looked at his sister, an evil grin began to spread upon his face, "Just think Hal, you'll reign champion in both houses, and get Ron good by the challenge alone," Harry tweaked Hally's mind giving her ideas. **

**Flint looked down at Hally grinning, "Well my little champ, what do you say?" He asked**

"**May he go down in disgrace," Hally cackled accepting the challenge**

**Severus gave her a smirk, "You'll need a second teammate for this one Raven, the House Challenge hasn't been done within a century, and it is the school rules," Severus reminded her**

"**Ok, then I choose Harry…" "Nope, I'm still learning little sister. Who can play a mean game of chess here?" Harry called out**

**Several Slytherins shook their heads at him, except for Draco who sat far away listening to them until,**

"**Hold on, Malfoy plays a mean game. I've seen him play against Etre," Flint announced**

**All eyes fell on Draco just then, "Oh No! I'm not in this…"**

"**Then this house forfeits by lack of a teammate, which means Gryffindor wins by a default," McGonagall announced**

**Flint stalked over to Draco quickly, "Malfoy, swallow that pride for once and play," Flint growled**

"**Hey Flint, its fine by me, I mean doesn't it also mean that he has to do what Ron chooses for a week as well?" Hally asked, Draco's eyes went wide.**

"**Oh I'm afraid that it is," McGonagall answered**

"**Fine, I'll do the stupid challenge," Draco relented at last**

"**I'll let Mr. Weasley know, so he can choose his second teammate Severus," McGonagall grinned leaving the common room.**

**The Slytherins gathered around closely while Severus spoke to the two,**

"**Now you listen up Raven, Mr. Malfoy, take that boy out. Raven, why do I have this feeling that you are going to get the boy good?" Severus questioned**

**Hally swayed looking up innocently, "Because I am dad," Hally only answered hearing sniggering from the Slytherins.**

**GREAT HALL WIZARD'S CHESS CHALLENGE BY SPECIAL APPROVAL**

**Filch grunted as each house student filed inside the Great Hall, Hally walked inside with her big brother grinning when Filch stopped her briefly.**

"**Hey…" "Lass, you get that boy good you hear?" Filch questioned with a huff seeing Hally nod at him speechless.**

"**Good, now go on with you," Filch waved her away watching her walk away with Harry.**

"**Mind boggling," Hally simply said shaking her head while Harry sniggered**

**Ron was already seated with his second teammate, He chose Dean Thomas.**

**Hally looked over at Dean in surprise,**

"**Dean, you know I'm going to beat you right?" She asked him**

"**Maybe, maybe not, but I did promise Ron that I would be his teammate," Dean answered with a shrug**

**Ron gave Hally a smirk, "My newest victim, come on Harry, We'll go easy on you," Ron ranted**

"**Oh, Harry isn't my teammate in this one," Hally sneered at the boy sitting down across from him.**

"**Alright, if it isn't Harry, then who?" Ron questioned not believing her**

"**Me, Weasel," He heard seeing Draco sit down across from Dean Thomas with a smirk on his face.**

"**Malfoy? Oh man, this will be good," Ron sniggered **

**Hally gave him a glare, "We'll see who will be laughing after this game Ron," Hally commented while selecting her chess pieces, she chose the black as well as Draco.**

**Dumbledore stood before them while all four houses were present, the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws were whispering with confused looks on their faces. The Slytherins explained the situation to them seeing them grin from ear to ear until one of the Ravenclaws started yelling out…**

"**Get him Hally, clean his clock!" the voice came from Cho Chang **

"**Yeah Hally, get him good," The next voice came from a dark haired boy by the name of Cedric Diggory.**

**Draco rolled his eyes, but never made a remark. Ron on the other hand did,**

"**Aww. Hally has a boyfriend there," Ron sneered then gulped seeing Harry going after him getting stopped**

"**No Connor, let Raven handle this one, and I already know about Raven's crush on the boy," Severus whispered as they watched the look on Hally's face**

"**Hey Malfoy, guess what your cousin does in a mirror?" Hally asked Draco to take a guess at her riddle.**

"**I'll bite Potter, what does my cousin do in front of a mirror?" Draco asked while preening his nails in a Malfoy way.**

"**He sings 'I'm too sexy' while flexing his nonexistent muscles," Hally blurted out seeing Ron's face go pale**

**Draco stopped preening his nails, his silver-grey eyes slowly went to Ron's face.**

"**Say that again Potter?" Draco requested wanting to get another reaction from Ron**

"**He sings 'I'm too sexy' while he stands in front of the mirror flexing his nonexistent muscles," Hally sniggered**

**Draco seen saw Ron's face go a deeper shade of red, he leaned forward with interest.**

"**Seriously Weasel? You actually do that?" Draco questioned**

"**No!" Ron denied**

"**Ask my brother Malfoy," Hally grinned evilly**

**Draco turned his head towards Harry's way, "Hey Potter! Does Weasley here stand in front of a mirror singing 'I'm too sexy' while flexing nonexistent muscles?" Draco yelled out the question to Harry.**

**Ron looked over at Harry with wide eyes, "Harry…"**

"**Yeah he does Malfoy!" Harry yelled his answer back while giving Ron an evil grin.**

**Draco turned back to Ron with a look of disgust on his face**

"**Really Weasley, you have a lot of issues that not even I wish to see, take my advice and start a new hobby," Draco replied **

**The Great Hall erupted into laughter from Draco's remark until Dumbledore calmed them down.**

"**Professors, students, and staff members, the first wizards Wizards Chess Challenge from within a century will soon begin. I must request what terms are between the challengers?" Dumbledore enquired to both sides**

**Ron was first, "If we win, these two will have to sing the school song before each class," Ron smirked at Hally and Draco.**

"**Eww," Hally shuddered "Oh good gods," Draco gagged**

"**Miss. Potter?" Dumbledore pressed with a twinkling eye**

**Hally sat back pondering, then grinned evilly, "These two will have to strip down to their boxers while they sing the school song, at the request by any Slytherin or Gryffindor they go past," Hally requested hearing murmurs from the students.**

**Draco looked at her in surprise, "Darn Potter, you made it sound worse than his," He told her**

"**Requests granted, now shake hands everyone, and may the best team win," Dumbledore announced as the game between the four began…**

"**Checkmate," Draco announced to Dean **

"**Check," Ron announced to Hally while Dean and Draco turned their way after their game ended**

**Hally concentrated on the board while the three boys remained quiet, Draco waiting patiently along with Dean, and Ron sitting across from Hally holding a smug look on his face before looking away.**

"**If she's anything like Harry, she'll blow it…"**

"**CHECKMATE!" Hally exclaimed loudly ending the game **

**Ron's head snapped her way, "WHAT!" He cried out looking at the chess pieces in shock.**

**Dumbledore observed the board gleaming, "I believe the winners are Miss. Potter, and Mr. Malfoy," He announced**

**Hally gave Ron a smirk, "Oh yeah, I now reign in Gryffindor and Slytherin. Oh and Ron, Be prepared to strip quite soon," Hally grinned evilly while the Great Hall erupted in laughter.**

**Draco stood up from his seat, "Thank gods it's not me," He sniggered leaving the game table.**

**Ron sat there in stunned silence looking at the game board, Dean Thomas sat beside him giving him a look.**

"**I'm not a sore loser Ron, but when this is over, be afraid, be very afraid," Dean warned getting up to leave at last.**

**Hally propped her hand under her chin, grinning evilly at Ron before getting up to leaving him sitting there.**

"**She beat me," Ron uttered in a shocked daze**

**Dumbledore could only chuckle lightly clapping the boy on the back before turning away.**

"**She beat me," Ron could only say while everyone left him there alone.**

**7 A.M. THE FOLLOWING MORNING**

**Harry woke up from his first sound sleep in months grinning from ear to ear getting up for the day. It was his first day as a Snape. He got dressed after getting a hot shower, and began to pull his robe on seeing Ron still in bed grinning.**

'**And here we go, one, two, three,' Harry sniggered**

**Ron's bed began to shake at first, then went up on the two legs from the foot of the bed, flipping Ron out of the bed instantly.**

"**Thump!" "Bloody Hell! Who keeps jinxing my bed!" Ron bellowed out after landing onto the floor on his rear end.**

**Harry walked out of the dorm sniggering, heading down the stairs meeting up with his little sister right on time.**

"**Morning Harry…from the look on your face it tells me that Ron got flipped out of bed again," Hally commented with a grin**

"**Morning Hally, and Yep it sure did," Harry answered grinning back**

**They seen saw Fred and George come down the stairs, "Alright, where is he?" They asked at once**

"**Still in the dorm, have fun boys," Hally giggled with Harry watching the two run to Harry's dorm for Ron.**

**They listened at the foot of the stairs, sniggering quietly**

"**Ok Ron, sing the school song while stripping down to your boxers Now!" They heard the Weasley twins cackle at their little brother.**

**Harry ran out of the common room with Hally laughing through the entrance and heading to breakfast.**

**GREAT HALL BREAKFAST**

**Every student erupted in laughter except for the Hufflepuffs shielding their eyes from Dean and Ron singing the school song in front of the teachers table while stripping down to their boxers. Severus had to constantly keep from choking several times watching the scene before him. He looked over at the Slytherin table seeing his twins hit the floor laughing in hysterics while his godson continued to laugh and point at Ron to his two fat goons. When Ron finished by taking his pants off, Pansy's eyes went wide, and stood up in revulsion.**

"**Aack! I'm going to go blind!" She squealed while the twins clutched their stomachs, laughing so hard that tears fell down their cheeks.**

**When Dean finished his part, he got a standing novation of cheers, while Ron continued to get laughed upon. The boys sat down at last after they finished the school song, Dean getting clapped on the back and Ron hiding his face from embarrassment from the laughter.**

**Even Professor McGonagall could not contain herself by laughing until she had to leave the Great Hall to the restroom. **

**Dumbledore who had a great sense of humor looked over at the twins with gleaming eyes. He certainly could not deny such a harmless request from either one of the two.**

**The whole day went by full of laughter every time a Slytherin or a Gryffindor went past Ron before stopping in front of him and requesting the school song from him. They left Dean alone after that morning during breakfast, seeing that the boy had enough of the tormenting.**

**THREE DAYS LATER 7P.M. BROOMSTICK FORMATION**

**The four houses went into two different sections of the quidditch field, the chosen flyers for the teams got ready for the nights entertainment. Harry and Hally both stood in the front waiting patiently, Draco stood on the opposite side with Blaise Zabini getting ready to go out onto the pitch as well.**

**Severus stood beside McGonagall with his arms crossed,**

"**Now then, everyone is to work together just like the practices. Raven remember to stay calm, and work with Mr. Malfoy when the time comes," Severus ordered Hally**

**Hally let out a sigh, "Yes sir," She reluctantly agreed letting out a deep breath.**

**Flint took a peek out at the pitch watching the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs perform their formation first.**

"**Check it out, They're all over the place up there," Flint called out to the others**

**Harry and Hally peered outside as well as Draco looking up at the two houses. They went into different directions, some went slant ways, while others tried to make a form perfectly, but went wrong slightly.**

"**Oh sweet Merlin," Draco muttered watching the scene**

**Harry looked at his sister, "Hal, just do you're part so it won't go wrong please," Harry requested watching the two houses go hay wire up in the air**

"**I'm not stupid Harry, I'll do it. Gods help me I'll do it," Hally ranted watching as well**

"**Malfoy…" "Shut up Potter, I'll do it. I'm not about to foul this up," Draco told the raven haired boy before they headed back in with Flint.**

**Their houses were next up, they took their places as one unit, took off out onto the pitch and began their formation like they had done in practice. The twins took off in different directions right on cue switching places with Blaise and Draco. The two houses made their formations perfectly with no problems. One side made a lightening bolt while the other side formed an "X" flying over the spectators hearing cheers.**

**Everyone made a perfect landing heading off the pitch over the crowds loud roars. Both houses were ranting with excitement from doing a job well done until Severus and McGonagall silenced them.**

"**Students quiet down. A most excellent job done from both houses, Severus don't you agree?" McGonagall enquired**

**Everyone waited for Severus's reply, "It could have been done better," Severus stated with a masked face.**

"**Dad!" Hally cried out in shock **

"**Kidding Raven, everyone did an excellent job here," Severus smirked at the girl**

"**Dad you snake," Hally giggled giving him a quick hug**

"**Connor, you did a good job out there as well," Severus chuckled clapping Harry on his back lightly**

"**Thanks dad," Harry grinned seeing him raise his eyebrows up**

"**I can't get enough of that name, who else wants to be adopted?" Severus teased hearing laughter from the two houses.**

**McGonagall quieted them down to hear Dumbledore's announcement.**

"**The winners of this years Broomstick Formation are…Slytherin and Gryffindor!" Dumbledore reigned out through a signorous charm. The two houses cheered over the news outside in the stands, the flyers yelled their victory as well**

"**Both houses will be awarded their merits over a special feast this evening," Dumbledore announced before everyone headed back to the school. **

**The twins headed to the school with Severus, and the two house teams carrying their brooms in a simultaneous walk. Both congratulated each other in a polite manner for the twins' sake**

"**You know after today of course, we're back to being enemies?" Oliver Wood questioned**

**Flint only gave him a slight grin, "Wood, I wouldn't have it any other way. Tell Lord and Lady Hex that they have gifts coming their way," Flint stated heading to the school with the rest of the Slytherins.**

**A/N: That is all for Chapter 29, see everyone in chapter 30. The holidays begin bye for now.**


	32. Chapter 30 Feast,First of Holiday

**Chapter 30**

**Author's Notes: Hello readers. The Holidays are coming are here finally, in the book that is. I had decided to fast forward a bit here in order to get some very interesting…things on the way. I hope that everyone is enjoying the storyline that I am writing and are at the edge of their seats, because it is now on its way.**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.**

**Chapter 30**

**The last time we left off the winners of the Broomstick Formation were Slytherin and Gryffindor, the two team captains shook hands knowing that they would become enemies once more and Flint relayed a message to Wood to inform the twins that there were gifts coming their way before heading back to the school.**

**THAT EVENING THE SPECIAL FEAST**

**Each teammate from Slytherin and Gryffindor received their merit awards, Harry and Hally both remained quiet as they were the last two from the team to be called forward. Dumbledore looked their way with gleaming eyes before finishing his announcement.**

"**And finally the last two…Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Hally Potter, better known as Lord and Lady Hex," Dumbledore reigned out to the students**

**Applause erupted from the students, Harry went up towards the teacher's table along with Hally, Severus sat forward with pride watching the two stand before Dumbledore receiving their award. The twins looked at their awards grinning from ear to ear seeing their signature names on them, they handed them over to Severus to be put in a safe place, and went to sit back down once more for the feast to begin.**

**Severus observed their awards, inspecting every detail, every engraving, etc. He tucked them to the left side of him after noticing that Professor Quiroll was leaning his way slightly looking at them.**

"**May I help you professor?" Severus questioned stiffly to the Dark Arts professor**

"**J-just admiring th-the awards S-Severus," Quiroll stuttered as usual**

**Severus merely grunted before turning his eyes away from the man, he watched the twins talk to the members of his house, giggling and having a great time with their friends. He even noticed them being civil towards his godson for once since they had promised him to be nice to him for that night only as well as Draco giving him the same promise.**

**Flint let out a cackle of laughter at the table, Harry was telling them what went on in the muggle world. Hally listened quietly, the only time she went there was if they had to get some ingredients for potions or the London muggle zoo trips once every summer.**

"**So how do they send out their mail Harry?" Flint enquired**

"**It's called a post office. They have people that sorts out the mail, and then they have what they call carriers that deliver it on foot all over London," Harry answered**

**Hally wrinkled her nose slightly, "Eww. That sounds cruel," She replied**

**Harry grinned at her, "I know it sounds cruel, but it really isn't. They have muggle vehicles to use as well for the mail," Harry pointed out to his sister**

"**Oh," Hally simply said shrugging her shoulders**

**Harry gave her a nudge, "They also have great food too Hal," Harry whispered getting her attention**

**Hally looked at him in interest, "Really? Like what?" She asked listening once more**

**Harry told her about their food quietly, her eyes grew wide while her mouth formed a small round "o" shape listening.**

"**I want to try them," Hally grinned at last**

"**No problem Hal, you will," Harry promised just before they began to eat.**

**Everyone took in their fill from the nights feast before filing out to their houses, the twins went to Severus's living quarters for a few hours before heading to Gryffindor tower for the night. They met up with Severus present, waiting for the two.**

"**And here are my devious twins now," Severus greeted them with a warm chuckle**

"**Hi Dad," The twins greeted him simultaneously with grins**

"**I seen that you both kept your promise as well as Mr. Malfoy," Severus informed the two**

**Hally sat down the same time that Harry did, "Yes, but it was not easy dad," Hally shook her head grinning**

"**Same here. I was itching to prank give him a prank, but I held it in," Harry sniggered**

**Severus gave out a sigh, "Good, that is saying that you can be the bigger person," Severus replied sitting back in his soft black leather chair, which was close to the twins black leather sofa.**

"**Dad, Harry says that there are other muggle foods that are good other than pizza," Hally announced still grinning at the potions master**

**Severus grunted over the news, "I have a feeling that this is going to be a new tradition here," He only replied with a tease in his voice**

"**Just listen dad please?" Hally begged their adopted father **

"**I'm listening Raven, Connor let's hear it son," Severus chuckled once more before listening to Harry**

**When Harry was finished, Severus raised up an eyebrow in surprise, "I have heard about them Connor, and I have been wondering what they would be like as well. It seems that perhaps we may have other choices here besides pizza. Can you tell the houseelves here how to make them?" Severus enquired with interest**

"**Yes sir, I sure can. I watched some chefs in the muggle world make them during some school trips for future careers," Harry grinned seeing Hally bounce up and down with excitement**

"**Gee Hal, could you get any more excited?" Harry teased his little sister**

**Hally gave him a pouted look, "But I want to try them Harry," Hally whined lightly with a grin**

**Harry looked over at Severus, "Does she do this often?" He enquired to their dad**

**Severus gave him a smirk, "Oh yes. She does," Severus answered the raven haired boy**

**Hally grinned at them both before giving her big brother a playful shove**

"**Hey! Hal that wasn't nice," Harry grinned giving her a shove back until a wrestling match was on between the two**

'**Oh lord here we go,' Severus thought watching the two try to get the better of one another while in a fit of laughter**

**Hally had Harry in an arm lock until Harry flipped his little sister, pinning her beneath him. Hally looked up at their dad with wide eyes, she was not expecting **

**The flip and pinning.**

"**Uh, dad," Hally called out in shock**

"**You are on your own Raven," Severus chuckled at the look on her face**

**Harry sat up with his legs pinning the rest of her body down**

"**Well, look here, I got a twin sister trapped with no where to go," Harry cackled getting an idea quickly**

**Hally let out a gulp, "Now Harry, I was only kidding….HAHAHAHA!" Hally squealed in laughter while Harry tickled her sides**

"**Oh good lord," Severus roared into laughter at the scene**

"**Say uncle Hal," Harry grinned continuing to tickle his sister**

"**No!" Hally laughed with tears falling down her cheeks**

"**Say it Hal," Harry cackled not letting up on her**

"**Uncle! Uncle!" Hally finally laughed out at her brother.**

**Harry stopped his torture getting up from the floor, "See? Now wasn't that easy to do," Harry teased watching Hally sit up.**

"**That was so cruel Harry, you don't play fair," Hally giggled getting up to sit back down on the sofa.**

"**I know that, but you gave in anyway," Harry sniggered.**

"**Alright you two calm down. Connor go let the houseelves know, just walk through the small kitchen, there is a hidden door at the end," Severus spoke out at last.**

**Harry went to the back of the small kitchen area finding the hidden door where Severus told him where it would be opening it and walking through. Hally sat with her knees on the sofa watching with a grin before looking at Severus**

"**Dad, I'm glad that Harry will be with us now," Hally grinned.**

"**So am I Raven. Your grandmother would have liked him," Severus chuckled.**

**Hally looked away sighing, "I wish she was still here dad," She muttered quietly**

"**I know you do Raven, she thought the world of you when she first saw you," Severus stated quietly.**

**Hally turned her head back to him, "How ill was she dad? I never knew that she was ill until after she was gone," Hally asked **

"**I can not say that she was ill Raven, but she was a fragile old lady. It was natural causes when she was gone," Severus explained with a sigh**

"**I miss her still dad, but it has gotten better since," Hally confessed at last**

"**I know. Which reminds me, our family attorney finally written wrote to me stating her will. He will be contacting me as soon as he can over the other estate and its holdings that Gringotts has been over looking for quite sometime from her request," Severus announced when Harry finally came back in.**

"**What estate?" Harry asked sitting down**

"**Grandmother's estate Harry, she passed about two years ago," Hally explained**

"**Oh," Harry simply said**

"**The attorney stated that the will is iron clad, meaning that it cannot be changed in any way. What ever it is, we can only hope that it isn't bad," Severus explained to Harry**

"**Ok…," "It does not mean that it couldn't be good either Connor, she would have loved you as well as Raven if she had seen you as well…actually come to think of it, she commented over you being a survivor from both of your ordeals…and yes she knew about you Raven. She kept her promise to remain quiet," Severus stated**

**Harry sat quietly, "So she knew, and she kept quiet?" Harry asked**

"**Oh yes, she was not happy about it, but she understood. She was totally against him and his ways. She never seen his way as the true way to live here in the wizarding world," Severus explained**

"**But you…" "Harry," Hally exclaimed **

"**In the beginning I did, but now…let's just say that I don't see it the way that I did back then," Severus told the two**

"**Dad, you don't have to explain," Hally reasoned**

"**I want to say this Raven. There still are wizards out there that still see his way as the only way, and you both need to know. I have kept your identity hidden until this year, and now that it is out, there will be rough roads ahead, for all of us. I certainly will not let anyone or anything take you two from me and I shall stand by it at all costs," Severus lectured seeing Hally look away in silence while Harry listened to him.**

"**Raven, you needed to know, so I am telling you," Severus explained**

"**I know dad, but I don't want to think about it right now ok?" Hally asked politely**

"**Alright Raven, Connor the same goes with you as well, which is why you both are learning wizards duel," Severus stated**

**Harry gave him a grin, "I thought that was why you took us in as students first," Harry commented thoughtfully**

"**Yeah, number one duelist," Hally teased with a snigger**

"**And proud of it number two," Harry teased in return**

**Severus chuckled quietly until seeing a platter on their small round table.**

"**Well, looks like the food is ready you two, come along before it gets cold…like that would happen," Severus chuckled watching the two scramble to the table with grins. Severus lifted the lid up revealing many different kinds of food to choose from; there were thick subs, mozzarella cheese sticks, deep fried mushrooms, cheeseburgers, fries (curly, and regular), meatball subs with extra cheese, and milkshakes.**

**Hally's eyes went wide just by seeing everything, not knowing which foods to start with,**

"**Oh sweet Merlin," She breathed in awe. Harry grinned at her remark**

"**Told you so, these are just the beginning," Harry told her**

**Hally then noticed some fries with strange sauces on them, "Um, Harry what is that called?" Hally enquired with interest**

"**Oh, those are chili cheese fries Hal, they're very good," Harry grinned watching Hally take one giving it a try**

"**Oh man, these are good," Hally mumbled in content**

**Severus tried the one of the thick subs, raising his eyebrows up in surprise.**

"**How is it dad?" Harry asked him sitting back in his chair**

"**I must admit Connor, this is very good indeed. So are these," Severus confessed pointing at the cheese sticks**

"**Eep, excuse me," Hally burped quietly getting their attention**

"**Seriously, that was a burp?" Harry teased with a snigger**

"**Raven, you must be the only female we know that burps squeaking like a mouse," Severus chuckled**

**Hally let out a blush on her face, "It's not funny," She mumbled**

"**Hal we're was only kidding," Harry grinned seeing her grin back at him**

"**We wouldn't have you in any other way Raven," Severus assured the girl with a grin as well**

**They finished eating, standing up from the table to get ready to leave for the tower.**

**They helped Severus clear the table, and then gave him a hug goodnight.**

"**Don't be late for class you two," Severus warned them**

"**We won't, night dad," Hally grinned heading to the door**

"**We'll be right on time, goodnight," Harry promised following his sister out the door.**

"**Little imps," Severus chuckled after they closed the door behind them.**

**BEFORE THE HOLIDAYS**

**The days soon became busy for both twins from their schooling, down to their training for wizards duel in the evenings. They both worked their hardest earning their grades honestly, and put the extra effort into their training. Their tutoring sessions helped them both out as well, Harry's grade in Potions reached to Hally's level while Hally's grade in charms reached to Harry's level as well.**

**Things began to change slightly since the Broomstick formation, Hally still not liking Ron noticed that the red head boy stopped making rude remarks to her, had decided to become civil towards him once again for Harry's sake. Malfoy layed off a bit on the Potters, biding his time when the holidays began, plotting revenge on Hally because he could not get revenge on them both. His grades in Potions class began to rise as well, but on a fair level, he still had much to learn, but his father seemed to be pleased by it from Severus informing him on a daily basis. **

**One morning the twins woke up finding that it was the weekend; they seen Severus stand in their doorway.**

"**Alright you two, Dumbledore gave us this weekend for our special holiday with each other, so get dressed and be ready to leave the school with me," Severus announced to the two before allowing them to go get ready for the day.**

"**Alright!" Harry grinned leaping up from his bed while Hally sat up in hers sighing quietly.**

**Harry heard her, "Hal, don't you want the bathroom first?" Harry asked politely**

"**No, you go ahead Harry," Hally answered drawing her knees up to her chin**

"**Hal, don't feel bad we got a special three day holiday together right now, and I promise that I won't get bored here, besides I made Ron promise to help with the investigation of Nicholas Flamel remember?" Harry asked her**

"**I remember Harry, but I'm going to miss you," Hally told him quietly**

**Harry noticed that there were tears in her eyes, he let out a deep sigh taking hold of her.**

"**Aww Hal, I'll miss you too sis, but we won't stay apart forever," Harry assured her giving her a hug**

"**Still not right," Hally muttered wiping her eyes **

"**I know, but Fred and George will be here too, and they both promised me that they would make sure that I will have a great time," Harry promised his little sister**

**Hally looked at him calming down, "Your such a prat Harry getting my mind off of this situation," Hally teased him at last**

"**Oh and your not," Harry teased in return with a grin on his face**

**Hally sniggered, "I know I am Big brother," Hally grinned getting up for the day**

**Harry's hand smacked his own chest while he fell backward on her bed after she stood up.**

"**Oh! She admits that she is a prat like me," Harry cackled**

"**Harry James!" Hally cried out with a grin**

**They heard Severus call out to them, "I don't hear you two moving along in there," He called out making them scramble**

"**We're moving!" They both yelled out opening their wardrobes swiftly**

**One hour later, both twins were ready after taking turns in the bathroom to get cleaned up and dressed. They walked out into the small living parlor with their robes and cloaks since they were heading outside after they had breakfast in the Great Hall. Hally put on black muggle jeans with a silver turtle neck sweater, her favorite warm silver socks and her black high top shoes. Harry wore black jeans, an emerald green turtle neck sweater, emerald green socks, and black low top shoes.**

**Severus gave them both a look of approval, he stood up onto his feet grabbing his robe and pulling it on.**

"**Besides the sweaters, you both look identical," Severus teased the two**

"**Dad," Hally crossed her arms at him**

"**It was a joke Raven, let's go to breakfast," Severus grinned at the two**

"**Where will we be going by the way?" Harry enquired**

"**Hogsmead, you both have permission by the headmaster, with me being your escort of course," Severus answered leading the two out of his quarters.**

**HOGSMEADE OUTTING **

**Both twins walked with Severus into the village after having their breakfast. The looks on their faces from taking in the sights were exciting, Hally had never left the school grounds with Severus from years before, and even she was surprised at seeing everything.**

**Several third years, and up noticed them walking by waving at them with grins as they waved back in return keeping up with Severus. They went from shop to shop following the potions master while he scanned several items before deciding to make a purchase, the twins went through their list that they had put together deciding who gets what and who to wait for, except for a second list that Hally had to put together on her own as well as Harry's own second list. They decided to go ahead and get their one list and Harry's second list done that day, because Harry would be staying at the school for the holidays.**

**After they first few shopping sprees; they all three decided on heading to the Three Broomsticks for lunch feeling famished. They had just walked into the door when a fourth year student made a dare to another fourth year who kindly accepted, not paying any attention at first until they heard what it was,**

"**Ok, I'll do it. The next girl that comes in standing under that mistletoe will get a kiss from me," Severus and Harry heard the boy except for Hally who had fallen behind them from looking at a window display before catching up with them.**

"**Uh-oh," Harry sniggered seeing his twin sister running their way from the window**

"**Ahem, step aside Connor, that's Mr. Diggory who accepted that dare," Severus chuckled in low key moving from the door along with Harrlly.**

**Cedric stood up seeing Harry with Severus, "Oy! Harry is there a girl coming this way?" Cedric called out after greeting him**

"**Yep. Get ready Diggory," Harry sniggered crossing his arms**

"**Oh good lord Connor," Severus contained a smirk watching the door**

**Cedric walked over to the door getting ready wearing a grin on his face to his fellow friends, just then the door to the Three Broomsticks opened up and his friend's mouths dropped open in shock. Hally stepped into the establishment with rosy cheeks from the frosty cold air while Cedric hid behind the door waiting for it to close. Hally quickly closed the door not paying any attention, when Cedric turned her around quickly, placing his lips on hers giving her a sheer shock.**

**(Lip Smack) Cedric opened his eyes looking at her, his grin wiping off his face, while Hally's eyes went wide staring at him.**

"**Uh- H-Hally, I, uh…" "Gee Diggory, I didn't know you like my sister," Harry teased with a grin**

**Cedric's faces went to a deep red color, "Hally, I did not know that you were coming inside just now," He ranted**

**Hally stood still stunned, "Ok," She simply said in a daze before walking away from the boy to where Severus and Harry stood.**

**Hally blushed softly, her right hand covering her face from being seen by everyone, the only two that seen saw her blush were Harry and Severus.**

**Severus cleared his throat containing a grin, "So…how was your first kiss Raven?" Severus asked with a tease**

"**Dad, can we go?" Hally asked quietly after blushing more from his comment**

"**Hal got kissed," Harry sniggered**

"**You rotten brother," Hally growled at him, her face turning redder**

"**But Hal, it was Diggory. Your secret crush," Harry whispered with a grin**

**Hally gave him a playful slap, "Shut up Harry," She grinned after collecting herself quickly.**

**Cedric walked back to where his friends were hearing them hoot at him, not to mention laugh at the look on his face, until they seen saw Severus give them a stone face stopping them from going any further.**

"**Mr. Diggory," Severus simply said with a nod walking to a booth while the twins followed behind him, Harry giving him a wink and a grin, while Hally looked his way before turning her eyes downward with a soft blush.**

**They waited until they were far away from him, "Cedric, you just kissed Lady Hex man, what was it like?" One of them asked getting the rest interested as well**

"**She's a first year guys and…wow her lips were soft man," Cedric told them in confession at last grinning from ear to ear.**

**Every so often; Hally would notice that Cedric looked in her direction with a grin on his face making her blush turning away. Severus noticed as well as Harry, but never said a word hiding grins from her. They began to look into their menus, deciding on what to order, when they then noticed Cedric waving at Hally winking at her, Hally covered her face with her menu blushing three shades of pink.**

**Harry gave her a nudge, "Hal, your blushing," Harry sniggered**

"**Stop it Harry," Hally begged her big brother while Severus chuckled quietly**

**Rosemerta, a came waitress came to their table to take their orders, noticing Severus present.**

"**Well Severus Snape, it has been a long time since I seen you, how are you?" She enquired politely**

**Severus grunted, "Fine, thank you," Severus muttered stiffly seeing her look at the twins, her eyes went wide just a fraction.**

"**I knew it; I knew I was seeing Lily's twins. Oh look at you, you look so much like her, except for your eyes…well, your brother has them instead," Rosemerta smiled warmly at the twins**

**Harry and Hally both looked at one another with wide eyes before looking back at her. Severus thrummed his fingers on the table at the scene,**

"**Are you quite finished woman?" Severus questioned in a huff**

"**Pish posh, don't you give me that hot air Severus Snape, you big old teddy bear," Rosemerta clicked at him**

**The Twins looked at Severus, "Teddy Bear?" They asked before bursting into hysterical laughter**

"**Contain yourselves," Severus told them sternly while glaring up at Rosemerta **

"**It's just a figure of speech you two, he's all hot air and nothing else. Now what would you like to order today?" Rosemerta enquired getting ready to take their orders**

"**Someone else to take our orders…"**

"**Dad!" Hally exclaimed in shock**

"**All that hostility is getting you nowhere Severus," Rosemerta replied standing her ground**

"**Fine, we all want the number four, no onions, extra everything else," Severus ordered with a sigh of defeat handing her their menus**

"**There now, see what you can accomplish without all that anger? Your orders will be ready in a few minutes," Rosemerta replied walking away**

**Severus clinched a fist behind her back, "That woman…"**

"**Dad, she's just doing her job," Hally reasoned quietly**

"**Raven, you don't know her like I do. She has been a thorn in my side in the past," Severus stated**

"**But dad, she was only trying to be polite…you big teddy bear," Hally sniggered making Harry choke on his water sniggering as well.**

"**OOO! Raven, you imp!" Severus replied masking his face from being seen by the other patrons present.**

**A/N: That is it for Chapter 30, see you in chapter 31 and the holidays will be then yea! Bye for now.**


	33. Chapter 31 True holiday begins

**Chapter 31**

**Author's Notes: Once again thank you for your reviews everyone, my beta darkcelestial20 has done an excellent job with my storyline here, and I can't be anymore happy (grins from ear to ear). Also I wanted to give credit to one of my favorite author's here on who had stated in one of her stories in the past that some of her ideas could be used on other's stories so here it is (The Lord and Lady Hex signatures are credited to Saerry Snape). **

**Disclaimer: No I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.**

**Chapter 31**

**Where When we left off last time, Severus and the twins were waiting for their orders that they had placed inside the Three Broomsticks within the village of Hogsmead.**

**Rosemerta came to their booth twenty minutes later, placing their dishes filled with food in front of the three with a warm smile upon her face. She looked at Hally curiously, Severus noticed the woman staring hard at his twin daughter.**

"**Now what is it this time Rosemerta?" Severus questioned stiffly**

**Rosemerta turned her eyes to the Potions master, "I was wondering Severus, Lily had strong psychic abilities when she was their age…has Hally ever experienced anything recently?" Rosemerta enquired looking back at the girl twin with full concentration.**

"**No, she has not," Severus answered stiffly once more.**

"**Really? From my experience, I'd say she had for the first time, but if you say that she hasn't then…," Rosemerta trailed her voice off while shaking her head leaving their table.**

**Severus narrowed his eyes slightly, He knew that Rosemerta had a little psychic abilities and that they would know one from the other just by seeing each other or meeting them for the first time. He slowly moved his eyes towards Hally, seeing her sit up to eat the same time as Harry did. He decided to question his daughter just then, knowing that she would keep secrets from him that was important.**

"**Raven?" Severus called the raven, red streaked haired girl's attention.**

**Hally looked over at him, "Yes dad?" She asked full of innocence.**

"**Have you had premonitions of late?" He questioned waiting for an answer.**

**Hally had the look of confusion on her face, "No…what premonitions?" Hally asked.**

**Severus leaned forward towards her speaking quietly, "How about this then Raven, Have you had images flash in that little head of yours?" He pressed noticing her face went pale suddenly.**

"**Aha! You did have one of those flashes haven't you Raven?" He drilled.**

**Hally looked at her big brother for help, Harry only looked back at her with a straight face.**

"**I told you Hal to tell dad," Harry only said sitting back in his seat.**

**Severus whirled his head at the raven haired boy, then back at Hally, "Raven! Why did you not tell me or at least Dumbledore?" Severus demanded the question in low key.**

"**I didn't know what it was dad, I didn't know it was a premonition," Hally answered truthfully while she breathed heavily looking down at the table.**

**Severus turned to Harry, "Connor, have you experienced the same?" He enquired to the boy**

"**No dad, I haven't. But I did catch hers in my head, it was really fuzzy. You couldn't tell what it was," Harry answered truthfully.**

**Severus leaned back in his seat watching Hally remain quiet, "That would explain why Raven did not know what it was then," Severus stated thoughtfully to them both giving Hally a look. Hally knew that look.**

"**Dad…" "You will if Dumbledore gives the permission Raven," Severus told her sternly.**

**Hally shuddered, "Eww. Trelawney's class, eww," Hally wrinkled her nose with distaste.**

**Harry's eyebrows frowned, "Whose Trelawney?" He enquired.**

"**Hogwarts divination Professor Connor. Raven here is not…all that fond of her that much," Severus answered Harry with giving Hally a smirky grin.**

**Harry looked at his little sister grinning evilly at her, "Oh really? I actually have something to taunt her with?" He asked seeing Hally look at him with wide eyes.**

"**You can say that Connor," Severus chuckled.**

"**Dad!" Hally exclaimed with a gasp.**

"**What? I'm only encouraging my new son Raven that's all," Severus relied with a grin.**

**Hally huffed out a sigh, 'I'm surrounded by males!' Hally thought being heard by her twin brother.**

"**Mmm…yep! You sure are surrounded Hal. Looks like you are trapped like a deer under a car's headlights," Harry sniggered.**

**Hally let out a warning growl, "Evil brother," she simply said giving Harry a glare.**

**Harry mocked her with a playful teasing grin, "But you love me anyway," He grinned.**

**Hally huffed at him before grinning, "Gods you can be a pain," She grinned giving Harry a hug**

"**Always to you little sis," Harry grinned hugging her in return.**

**Severus cleared his throat getting their attention, "Dad, anyone but Trelawney. Please?" Hally begged**

"**I'm sorry Raven, but she is the only divination Professor at the school. Don't worry about it though, you have my full support," Severus assured her taking her hand from across the table and squeezing it gently for comfort**

"**Yes sir," Hally sighed in misery.**

**Harry gave her a nudge, "Hey Hal, there is one good thing about you having a psychic gift, you can give warnings to anyone that will be in trouble," Harry explained.**

"**I still don't have to like it," Hally replied.**

"**No one said you had to like it Raven, but Connor does have a point, for instance if along the line in the future you see anything before it happens, you can inform that person if you choose to. That would be up to you," Severus explained explained.**

**Hally shook her head slightly, "They aren't liked to well…"**

"**No, they aren't respected Raven, not liked," Severus stated in fact to the girl**

"**Still the same to me," Hally commented.**

**Severus gave her a soft chuckle, "I can't hold that against you there Raven," Severus replied **

"**But the other students…"**

"**No they will not Raven, They will support you in this, including Mr. Flint and Mr. Etre," Severus reasoned. **

**Harry took hold of her other hand, "And I know that Fred and George will support you Hal, and from what we've pulled they would not try to disrespect you," Harry added into the conversation .**

"**Yes, but Cedric Diggory…"**

"**Oh I think after that kiss Hal, he likes you a lot," Harry sniggered.**

"**He does not, he looked like he's seen the gates of hell," Hally retorted.**

**Harry looked over to where Cedric was sitting along with his other friends getting an idea, Hally caught on from seeing the look on his face.**

"**Harry, don't you dare…"**

"**Oy! Cedric, come here for a minute!" Harry called to the brown haired boy.**

**Cedric strode over towards them, and then gulped from seeing Severus watch him closely.**

"**Calm yourself Mr. Diggory," Severus sighed placing both his hands together.**

"**What's up Harry?" Cedric enquired wearily, looking at Severus every few seconds.**

"**What do you think about psychics?" Harry asked while he struggled with his twin sister from trying to hush him up swiftly.**

**Cedric bit his lower lip in thought before answering, "Honestly? I think they are really cool Harry, why?" He asked in return.**

**Severus raised his eyebrow up in surprise remaining quiet. "Hal is a psychic, a beginner, but she is all the same," Harry grinned after clamping Hally's hands down onto the table without looking.**

**Cedric's grin spreaded wide, "Really?" He pressed.**

"**Yep," Harry grinned while Hally took one look at Cedric and hid her face into Harry's shoulder blushing three shades of pink.**

"**Cool, so Hally would you like to go for a walk with me sometime?" Cedric asked crossing his arms.**

**Hally never replied, Harry poked her in the ribs grinning.**

"**Eep! Stop that Harry," Hally exclaimed.**

'**Well answer him Hal, he asked you if you'd go for a walk with him sometime," Harry stated.**

**Hally looked at Severus sliding down slightly, "Only if Mr. Diggory makes sure nothing happens between them," Severus announced with a grin cheering the girl up. Harry took hold of Hally's head grinning,**

"**Can you say yes Hal? Say yes Hal," Harry teased nodding his sister's head**

"**Harry!" Hally cried out hearing Cedric laugh at their antics.**

"**Well Hally, do you?" Cedric asked once more.**

**Hally looked at him blushing, "Yes," Hally answered**

"**Cool, so I'll see you around later," Cedric grinned leaving their booth walking backwards while they watched him, Severus included when he wasn't paying attention and hit a wall, jumping slightly. Harry sniggered while Hally along with Severus watch the boy collect his self quickly grinning back at Hally, and then went back to his other friends sitting back down.**

**Severus raised up his left eyebrow with a sigh, Harry chose to make a comment after that scene**

"**Man Hal, he really fell for you," Harry cracked with a snigger getting slapped playfully by Hally**

"**Leave him alone Harry," Hally grinned.**

"**I am going to have to keep tabs on that boy," Severus teased seeing Hally gasp at him**

"**Dad…"**

"**I'm kidding Raven, Actually his family is very respected, so you most definitely have my full support," Severus chuckled.**

"**OOO! Males," Hally covered her face grinning**

"**Oh we love you too Hal," Harry cackled**

"**Alright you two, let's all calm down and eat so we can head back to the school," Severus chuckled lifting his fork up in his hand as well as the twins.**

**They headed back to Hogwarts carrying their purchases in their arms, the twins teasing one another playfully while Severus followed close behind them chuckling quietly over their loud giggles.**

**Their second day consisted of Harry showing Hally how to pop popcorn the muggle way in front of Severus's fireplace, while Severus went to Hogsmead to purchase a small tree for his quarters for the three on their special holiday. Severus went past a display window stopping briefly when he noticed his and hers bracelets, they were identical to each other. He did not give a second thought over his decision by walking into the establishment to purchase them both for the twins. He had them both engraved by their adopted names, made sure they were wrapped, and then shrunk them down to slip inside the pocket of his robes as he left the establishment.**

**Meanwhile back at the school, Hally watched her big brother shake the muggle contraption over the fire in the fireplace kneeling beside him with a grin. She heard popping sounds a second later. Harry continued to shake the muggle contraption until the popping ceased taking it out carefully.**

**He opened the lid with a heavy cloth to keep from getting burned, "And tada! Popcorn the muggle way," Harry grinned showing his sister.**

"**Wicked," Hally grinned holding out a huge bowl while Harry poured the popcorn into it. They both reached into the bowl grabbing a handful to eat.**

"**So?" Harry asked with a grin "Its good Harry, I like it," Hally mumbled grinning.**

**The door flew open getting their attention, they seen saw Severus come in carrying a tree along with him. Severus leaned the tree against a wall near the door.**

"**I hope you two are doing the decorating, because I am tired," he teased with a grin watching them scramble over to him with grins.**

"**We will, we promise!" They both grinned at the same time each taking a hold of their own special tree.**

**Severus chuckled at the two watching them both hoist it on each end, carrying it to the other side of his quarters, and sat it up in the they all area they chose for the tree to be, right in the corner near the kitchen area. **

**They began to decorate the tree with tinsel and trimmings while Severus sat in his chair sipping a cup of tea observing the two. Harry caught Hally up in some tinsel by going around her without paying any attention, He grinned turning around to his sister.**

"**Ok Hal, pass me the next one," Harry grinned until he noticed, eyes going wide.**

"**Sure Harry…whoops!" Hally exclaimed falling into the tree after getting bounced back.**

**Severus almost choked on his tea bursting into warm laughter from the scene.**

"**Harry! What are you doing?" Hally cried out with wide eyes.**

"**Oh man, I'm so sorry Hal, I wasn't paying attention….you know something, you fit in nicely with the tree," Harry sniggered after apologizing to his little sister**

"**Very funny Harry, now help me out of this please," Hally grinned.**

**Harry helped untangle Hally from the tree, sniggering during his task just from Hally's dilemma alone while Severus watched the two with amusement.**

"**Having fun already Raven?" Severus teased **

"**Dad, You are loving this aren't you?" Hally asked with a giggle**

"**Oh, of course I am Raven. It's not everyday that I get a daughter as a Christmas ornament," Severus chuckled while Harry continued to snigger.**

"**Harry, the other way Harry," Hally exclaimed seeing Harry go the opposite direction **

**Harry grinned evilly continuing to go the other way, "Harry! Harry…oh you evil brother! You're doing this on purpose!" Hally cried out the accusation. **

"**Mmm…yep, what should go on her next dad?" Harry asked with a snigger.**

"**Harry James...," "The silver bows Connor, it should bring out her eyes," Severus laughed heartily over the scene before him.**

"**Dad…Stop it Harry. What did I do to deserve this," Hally whimpered mocking a pout, but grinned keeping a good sense of humor of the harmless joke.**

"**You looked too adorable to pass up," Harry cackled while Hally playfully sighed.**

**When Harry finished his task, he took a step back looking at his progress grinning from ear to ear. Harry walked to their bedroom after getting an idea.**

"**Harry, come on now you had your fun, now can you untie me…," She seen saw Harry come back with a camera.**

"**Oh no!" Hally cried out while Severus roared withinto laughter.**

"**Oh Yes! Say cheese Hal!" Harry cackled lifting the camera up to his eyes.**

"**Don't you dare…," (Click! Click! Click!)**

"**Harry!" Hally yelped in shock after getting her picture takened by her older brother.**

"**Gee thanks sis, wait until the others see this!" Harry laughed. **

**Hally struggled within the Christmas tinsel, "I'm going to get you! You rotten Brother!" Hally yelled out over their laughter.**

"**But Hal, you look so cute! Decked out for Christmas," Harry commented between laughs**

"**When I get out of this Harry, I will be the only child!" Hally screamed in hysterics.**

**Severus stood up finally taking control of the situation, "Alright now, no one is going to be an only child, and no one is going to get even. It was a harmless joke Raven, now calm down. Connor untie Raven from the Christmas tree even if it was highly amusing to see," Severus chuckled lending a hand over the situation.**

**Hally calmed down moments later after realizing that it was funny letting it go. **

**THIRD DAY LAST OF HOLIDAY**

**All three sat around in their night robes the next morning, the twins gathered around the Christmas tree while Severus sat down on their sofa watching them look at the gifts that was under the tree. **

"**There is only a few for now you two, the rest you'll be able to open on Christmas morning. Mrs. Weasely sent you both a gift as well as me so go on and open them up," Severus announced.**

**Harry found the presents from Mrs. Weasley handing Hally hers, then the next one to Severus while he kept his next to him. The two pondered on who would go first.**

"**Will one of you two open your gifts?" Severus sighed **

"**Hal can go first," Harry suggested.**

"**No Harry, this is your first Christmas with us, and its family tradition, so therefore you go first," Hally informed him with a grin.**

"**Ok," Harry grinned after Hally told him their tradition opening his gift first revealing a knitted maroon sweater with a large "H, J" in the middle of it.**

"**What the heck is this?" Harry asked grinning while lifting the sweater up for them to see**

"**Oh good lord," Severus coughed hiding his laughter from the twins.**

"**H-Harry," Hally went into a fit of giggles over the look on Harry's face.**

"**Ha-Ha, it's your turn Hal," Harry grinned setting the sweater aside. **

**Hally opened her gift next revealing a maroon knitted sweater with a large "H, L" In the middle of it. Harry seen saw the look on Hally's face and fell into a fit of laughter.**

"**Shut up Harry," Hally grinned lifting her sweater up**

"**Oh Merlin's beard," Severus laughed over the identical sweaters.**

"**Your turn dad," Both twins grinned waiting for Severus to go next**

"**I can wait…," "No dad, it's your turn," Hally giggled.**

**Severus let out a sigh opening his gift up revealing a green sweater with a large "S" In the center of it, Harry and Hally both fell back laughing at the look on Severus's face.**

"**Are you two quite finished?" Severus questioned containing a smirk.**

"**Yes," the twins cackled holding their stomachs. **

"**I had to adopt twins," Severus teased hearing them giggle over his words.**

"**Well Mrs. Weasley couldn't leave you out dad," Hally giggled**

"**Yes, but this sweater…never mind it was the thought that counts," Severus commented setting the sweater aside as well.**

**They opened other gifts that came from Hagrid, Flitwick, and Sinistra. Severus handed Harry and Hally one of their gifts from him. They opened them up at the same time seeing the identical bracelets grinning up at him.**

"**Thank you dad," They both told him simultaneously. **

"**Your both welcome," Severus chuckled then received one of his gift from both twins opening it up. **

"**Well now, I must admit that I like this gift from you two, I always wanted a watch that tells me where I should be," Severus chuckled as Hally gave him a kiss on the cheek while Harry gave him a quick hug.**

"**Alright you two, let's get dressed and go to breakfast," Severus advised the twins as they gathered their gifts up minutes later.**

**DECEMBER BEGINNING OF CHRISTMAS HOLIDAYS**

**The students who were leaving Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays were in a hurry state, they went past each other inside the dorms from their houses, while others kept out of the way heading outside to the courtyard or the school grounds. Harry being one of the students that was staying at the school gave a hand on helping Hally pack her things after a much argument between the two over it. They both were heated over their words to each other slapping Hally's clothes haphazardly into Hally's trunk.**

"**Honestly, I only wanted to help you out here and you go and yell my head off," Harry grumbled**

**Hally looked at him in a glare, "And what about you Harry! You doing the same bloody thing to me!" Hally grumbled in return.**

**Harry sighed, "I really wasn't trying to start a fight with you Hal, I was only trying…"**

"**To help me pack! To get rid of me already," Hally huffed with tears in her eyes.**

"**I was Not!" Harry exclaimed in self defense.**

"**You were too!" Hally retorted.**

**Severus walked into His quarters hearing the argument striding towards their room to investigate listening,**

"**I was not Hal! I was trying to help you so you wouldn't be late to go…,"**

"**See! Already trying to get rid of me!" Hally yelled**

"**I am not!" "You are so!" "ENOUGH!" They both heard finding Severus standing in their doorway. **

"**Both of you calm yourselves right this instant!" Severus boomed yelled his demand at the twins.**

**Harry crossed his arms the same time as Hally looking away from each other. Severus growled in irritation, "I heard the commotion all the way outside of these quarters and into the dungeon corridors! Raven, you knew that this day was coming! If Connor says that he was only trying to help then he was telling you the truth! What has gotten into you, yelling at your brother like he was torturing you!" Severus lectured the girl.**

**Hally put her head down slowly feeling guilt wash over her like a cold morning rain, Harry started to look at her in anger seeing her look down at the floor.**

"**You owe Connor an apology right now young lady!" Severus demanded sternly. **

"**I'm sorry Harry," Hally apologized quietly keeping her eyes from her brother.**

**Harry remained silent, his eyes still on his little sister seeing tears fall down her face. Hally turned fully away from him leaving the bedroom quickly going past Severus.**

"**She thought that I wanted to get rid of her," Harry exclaimed at last to Severus.**

"**I heard her Connor, This leaving you behind is getting to her, stay right here this won't take long," Severus replied walking away from the doorway, going after Hally.**

**Severus caught up to Harry's twin sister swiftly, "Hold it right there Raven!" Severus called out stopping Hally from leaving his quarters. Hally turned around towards him, hand on the door.**

"**Young lady enough with that anger, calm it down right now," Severus told her sternly.**

"**I was going to go calm down until you stopped me," Hally replied with sarcasm.**

"**Raven!" Severus yelled in shock watching her whirl away from him.**

**Severus took hold of her turning her back around, "I know what you are feeling, and I agree with you. Connor should be allowed to go along, but you must remember that these are Dumbledore's orders. He has to stay put, he'll come along next time," Severus assured her.**

**Hally broke down quietly while Severus comforted her, his eyes looking upwards sighing quietly, '_Females'_ Severus thought to his himself while Hally cried without a sound in his arms. He heard Hally sniffle quietly calming down.**

"**Now your brother was kind enough to put young Mr. Weasley aside to give you a hand on gathering some of your things, it would be polite to go back inside and spend that time with him," Severus suggested to her letting her go and watching her head back to the bedroom.**

**Harry was sorting out Hally's socks tossing them into her trunk in heated anger when he saween hHer walk back inside the room gathering her shirts, except for the uniform shirts, folding them up while she stood beside him.**

**Harry shook his head at her, "Stingy," He muttered getting her attention.**

"**What did you say to me Harry James Potter?" Hally questioned with narrowed eyes.**

"**I called you stingy, because you act like one," Harry answered sarcastically. **

**Hally threw her shirts down in a heap, "Gee, so sorry that I'm stingy for wanting my brother to come along with us," Hally defended turning away from Harry.**

**Harry looked at her with wide eyes, "Hal…,"**

**Hally stopped him, "Just leave it Harry, and don't worry I won't say anything else to you for a while," Hally promised turning away once more.**

"**Aw, Hal don't be that way," Harry replied.**

"**What way? Oh yeah stingy, hey I was only thinking of you, but hey I guess I should have thought first huh? Oh well I make I'll do that the next time," Hally huffed at her brother.**

**Harry's eyes darkened to an emerald green with rage, "Hal, your going too far this time…,"**

**Hally looked at his face, "Am I really Lord Hex? Doesn't feel good when the wand is in the other hand now does it," Hally simply said crossing her arms.**

**Harry inched closer towards his little sister growling in anger, "Yep, I'd say that it doesn't…EEP!" Hally squeaked taking off while Harry chased her around the bedroom.**

**Hally dodged, ducked, and slipped away from Harry by inches from him grabbing her in anger.**

"**Take it back," Harry demanded.**

"**When you take what you called me back," Hally replied in kind.**

**The chase lasted for at least five minutes until Harry cornered her to where she could not slip away. "Now that your trapped, take it back," Harry demanded while he was catching his breath the same time as Hally did.**

"**When you take yours back first," Hally replied once more**

"**You whereas being stingy," Harry told her**

"**And I was making a point," Hally retorted.**

**The two glared at one another quietly, "We leave in an hour Raven," They heard Several Severus call out before leaving his quarters for a last minute check of his ingredient cabinet.**

**Harry seen saw the look on his sister's face, "Hal, I told you that I would be ok," Harry told her.**

"**You don't understand Harry, I want my brother with us," Hally turned away crossing her arms.**

"**Oh man, Hal come on…," "No," Hally replied stiffly.**

"**Hal, I promise to write you everyday," Harry promised getting her attention.**

"**Cross your heart?" Hally questioned "Cross my heart Hal," Harry answered doing the gesture "Kiss a snake if he spits in your eye?" Hally pressed.**

"**Kiss a snake if he spits…Hal!" Harry cried out seeing his sister snigger at him.**

"**That is so cruel Hal," Harry grinned **

"**I'm sorry for what I said to you Harry, it's just that…,"**

"**You want me to go too, I know Hal. I'm sorry too, but like I said I'll be fine," Harry assured her.**

"**Ok, Your lucky though, you don't have to stand Malfoy," Hally replied**

"**I'm lucky…what? Malfoy?" Harry questioned.**

"**Yeah, Malfoy. I have to tolerate him over the holidays on account of dad is hosting the family Yule Ball this year because he's not on patrol duty here during the holidays," Hally explained.**

"**Oh man, you have my sympathy then Hal…you know something?" Harry asked getting another idea in his raven haired head.**

"**What?" Hally asked **

"**Our telekinesis can actually work for us here, I mean look at it from my point, Malfoy tries anything and we can both get even with him, but you being my eyes as well as ears. Catching on?" Harry asked. **

**Hally caught onto what Harry was telling her grinning evilly at the same time that he was before they finished packing Hally's trunk.**

**THE TRUE HOLIDAY BEGINS**

**Harry waved goodbye to his twin sister and their dad with Ron, Fred, and George. They watched them walk down the path leading to the train station, when the two fell out of sight, Harry took off with the three Weasley brothers teasing Ron on the way running and laughing.**

**Hally sat beside Severus inside their own private train car watching the scenery go by. Severus picked his reading back up from where he left off until he looked down seeing Hally look out the window in silence. He put his arm around her should letting her lean into his side.**

"**Did you and Connor apologize to each other?" He enquired.**

"**Yes sir," Hally answered in a quiet sigh.**

"**He will be fine Raven," Severus assured her.**

"**I know dad, I want to get Dumbledore for this one so bad," Hally replied while looking down at her hands.**

"**Later, right now we have other problems to face once the first of our guests arrive," Severus promised.**

"**You mean Malfoy," Hally commented.**

"**Yes, Lucius Malfoy to be exact," Severus stated before reading his book once more.**

**Meanwhile back at the school, Harry sat inside the Gryffindor common room quietly when Ron walked in plopping down beside him.**

"**You know Harry, it's not the end of the world having to stay behind," Ron began to rant, Harry merely grunted in agreement.**

"**I mean look at it this way, you both were separated since you were babies…,"**

**Harry snorted at him keeping a straight face while watching Fred and George sneak up on their brother.**

"**And here you are, stuck here with us while she's with Snape, and doing Merlin knows what and leaving you here to sulk…"**

**(SSSSS! BOOM!) Harry quickly moved out of the way after seeing a sneak bomb go after Ron from his body heat, laughing at seeing Ron singed from the top of his head to his eyebrows.**

**Ron stood up in shock, "I'm telling mum!" Ron cried out "Compliments of the Lord and Lady Hex," Fred and George cackled. **

"**Harry!" Ron cried out "What can I say, Hal made me do it," Harry cackled heading to his dorm with Fred and George.**

**Hally stepped off the train onto the platform with Severus staying by his side after they seen saw several reporters close by from the Daily Prophet trying to head their way.**

"**I am going to get Dumbledore for this," Severus seethed heatedly while taking a hold of Hally's hand, leading her out of the station away from the reporters. **

**After some time when they realized that they were not being followed by any reporters, Severus took out a port key from the pocket of his robe allowing Hally to take hold of it the same time as he him porting out to home. They arrived just outside of their home at least 100 kilometers from the next civilization. The Drive- way was at least two miles long while the property was surrounded by many trees on both sides of the perimeter. Severus checked the alarm charm making sure that no one had intruded on their lands before they headed up the walk swiftly to get out of the icy wind. A twig snapped making them stop quickly with Severus holding out his wand until they seen saw a deer galloping across the property.**

**Hally looked up at Severus grinning, "Not one word Raven," Severus warned**

"**Wasn't going to dad," Hally grinned walking with him up the walk.**

**Harry went exploring with the Weasley twins after losing Ron from getting tired of him quite sooner than he thought when they found another passageway without Hally being present, "Holy Cricket," Harry exclaimed**

"**Wicked," The two Weasley twins grinned as the three headed inside to see where it ended.**

**Severus muttered an unlocking charm to their manor, then ushered Hally inside from the icy cold with him closing the door behind them. They pulled off their cloaks, scarves, gloves, and was about to take off their robes when Screech their head houseelf pop in front of them giving them a slight start.**

"**Yes Screech?" Severus questioned taking his scarf off from around his neck.**

"**It seems Master sir, that we have company early," The houseelf answered with huge wide eyes seeing them look at him until a couple of figures appeared from the entryway of their main sitting room.**

"**Ah, Severus made it at last. I believe your study will do nicely to discuss this situation about Miss Potter?" Lucius suggested.**

**Hally and Severus both looked at each other before their eyes landed upon the platinum blonde haired boy seeing him smirk at them secretly with his arms crossed.**

**A/N: That is all for chapter 31, chapter 32 the prank war begins! Bye for now.**


	34. Chapter 32 Bucking broomsticks oh my!

Chapter 32

Author's notes: Mwahahaha! Now the prank war shall now begin between Hally and Draco (with the help of Harry from inside Hally's mind of course). I would like to thank those who had sent me their reviews; you are the ones that keep me writing more.

Second note: Recently found out that Draco's birthday is actually on June 5th, I do apologize for the mistake in his profile.

Disclaimer: No I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does; only a select few characters are of my own creation.

**Chapter 32**

_In the last chapter where we left off; Hally and Severus looked at one another before looking back at Draco Malfoy seeing him standing in the door way of their living parlor smirking at the two while Harry went to explore with the Weasley twins inside the newly found passageway at Hogwarts…_

Harry, Fred, and George kept following the passageway until it led them to a wall in front of them.

"Well so much for this passage," Harry commented with a sigh until he watched the twins feeling the cold stone surface of the wall. surface

Fred looked back at him, "Come on Lord Hex, there is always a catch somewhere in these passages that leads to something," Fred stated with a grin.

Harry began to help out feeling around the wall that was before them up to where his height ended while the Weasley twins who were much taller, was where able to go higher up searching.

**MEANWHILE…**

Hally followed Severus to where they hung up their cloaks, while Lucius went back into the parlor with his son to wait for the perfect time to confront the potions masterHally followed Severus to where their cloaks hung after the Lucius Malfoy went back into the parlor with his son waiting for his time of confrontation with the potions master.. She handed Severus her cloak, looking up at him quietly listening to him as he spoke in low key

"Listen very carefully Raven, what ever is discussed inside my private study from me will not be true. Do not believe what you hear that will come from my own mouth. I have raised you and I care about you as well as Connor. I will be lying to him only to get him to accept what I want him to believe. The man may have a brain, but he can be gullible like his son when it comes to lies, do you understand what I am explaining to you?" Severus questioned in a whisper

"Yes sir," Hally whispered while nodding her head.

"Good girl, now come along so we can get this confrontation over with," Severus told her heading to the sitting room parlor with Hally following behind him.

**WITHIN THE PASSAGEWAY AT HOGWARTS**

The three boys continued to search for a catch for to an opening when Harry sighinged leaneding into a huge rock in a corner at the end of the passage when all of a sudden when…

(Slide) Harry went back slightly with wide eyes, "I didn't do it!" He cried out spontaneously.

"Yes! you did Harry, you found the catch. It's that lump of rock on top of the big one," George explained grinning at the raven haired boy.

Harry turned around noticing the lump of rock pushed in, "Awesome," Harry grinned at last while Fred took a peek inside the new hidden entrance.

"Oy! George, Lord Hex check it out," Fred called to them walking inside getting their attention.

They both peered inside looking around, "Wicked," George muttered walking inside along with Harry,

"It's a storage cellar," Harry grinned looking at several crates.

**BACK AT SNAPE MANOR**

Hally stood outside the door of Severus's private study in silence listening to the loud heavy conversation between the potions master and Draco's father. She noticed Draco standing across from her with crossed arms and a with sneering grin on his face; she rolled her eyes at him.

"**I don't care about your reasoning Severus! Explain to me why you had her all these years after his down fall!**" Lucius roared his demand.

Hally jumped slightly over his yelling, and leaned her head on the door listening quietly.

"I had agreed to take care of her from at the request of the headmasters request Lucius, I had no choice, but to," Severus answered calmly.

"**That I can understand, but adopted her?"** Lucius bellowed heatedly.

Severus stared at him with a stone face, "Why not? It gives me the advantage to raise her the way I wish to raise her, meaning to follow our ways…,"

"**I was also told that you adopted that boy as well! Explain that one to me!"** Lucius demanded once more.

"As I have explained about Raven's raising, the same goes to her brother, I will push him towards our way as I see fit," Severus replied in a calm voice

Lucius slapped his new cane down onto Severus's desk heatedly, glaring at Severus.

"**Do you actually think that those two will follow our ways when they are older! You know how what their father was capable of!"** Lucius shouted loudly

"Yes I know, but who is to say that they will be the same way," Severus replied sitting down behind his desk in a calm manner.

Lucius leaned forward, still standing on his feet, "You had better be right on this Severus," he hissed straightening up once more waving his hand.

"Where is the boy anyway?" He questioned stiffly with disdain.

"Still at the school, it was Dumbledore's orders for him to remain there," Severus answered hearing the blonde haired man snort.

"Dumbledore, the man should be out on his ear from that school, however I do not have a full agreement with the other board members," Lucius sniffed.

Severus only sat in his chair watching the other man work his self into heated anger over the headmaster while outside the study, Hally turned her eyes towards Draco in anger.

Draco only sneered at her, "What's the matter Potter, don't like the confrontation to your father?" Draco sneered the question at her.

Hally gave his sneer back at him before walking away, "You just stay away from me Malfoy and you'll stay in one piece," she warned leaving the sitting room parlor to head upstairs to unpack for the holidays.

**MEANWHILE…**

The three boys explored the stored crates finding _fizzy __Fizzy whizzesWhizzes_, _flavored __Flavored snapsSnaps_, and other assortments stored inside the cellar.

George tapped his brother Fred, "Hey, you know what place this is right?" George whispered the question.

"Yeah, that was another entrance, we have to get Harry back into the school before he realizes that he's in Hogsmead again," Fred whispered back.

Harry heard them from with his excellent hearing, "You mean that I'm outside of the school? Oh wicked," Harry grinned at them.

"Bugger," Fred groaned "You took the words out of my mouth," George simply said.

"Relax, like I'm going to say anything to anyone about this," Harry sniggered.

The two Weasley's looked at each other before looking back at him,

"Fine, but if anyone asks," Fred started the sentence

"This passage doesn't exist," George finished

"No problem," Harry grinned as they headed back through the passage.

**AT THE MANOR**

Hally finished with her unpacking inside her bedroom, she had just closed her door, standing inside her own private sitting room parlor when she turned to see Draco present with no other than his two fat goons.

"Oh gods, the gorillas showed up on time," Hally sneered

"Aww, she doesn't like you two," Draco told his two goons, then looked around her private parlor.

"Huh, not bad Potter, although I don't need a parlor connected to my bedroom. My home has enough as it is," Draco sneered his remark at her.

"No Malfoy you don't because who would want to be entertained by the likes of you," Hally sneered back at him in return seeing the glare on the blonde boys face.

Crabbe took a step forward cracking his knuckles when Draco stopped him.

"No Crabbe let it go," Draco told him "Yeah before you get knocked across the room again Crabbe," Hally reminded the fat boy going past them.

"Oh by the way don't touch anything in here unless you want a hex put on you, I jinxed my things in here which means hands off," Hally added putting a book back in its place and scanned her collection for another book to read when they heard Severus call her from the foot of the stairs.

"Raven your guests Miss Zabini and Miss Greengrass has have arrived and are on their way up to your room," Severus called out.

Draco snapped his head toward her, "Greengrass and Zabini are here?" He questioned seeing her turn his way slightly.

"Yeah Malfoy they are, I certainly do not want to hang around you three," Hally replied stiffly.

Draco glared at her once more until the two girls walked inside the parlor.

"Wow, Hally I love your sitting parlor," Maryanne Greengrass grinned

"Yeah, I want one like it," Blaise stated in awe.

Draco rolled his eyes at the two girls, Hally noticed

"Aww, look girls, Malfoy dodoesn'tn't like you two here…tough Malfoy get used to it," Hally sneered while the girls stood beside her glaring at the three boys.

"Potter…," "Now you listen to me Malfoy, this is my home. I'll let anyone that I want come here, if you don't like it then tough, but you will respect my dad's house," Hally warned opening her bedroom door and allowing Blaise and Maryanne to go inside with her.

"What about us Potter? You going to let us in too?" Draco questioned

Hally snorted at him, "Like I would let you in my bedroom Malfoy, besides you might want to take care of those two since they don't know how to listen to warnings," Hally told him pointing at Crabbe and Goyle.

"_FWOOM_!" Draco whirled at his two goons just as Hally closed her door cackling along with the girls. He seen saw their hair singed.

"**Crabbe! Goyle! What are you two doing!"** Draco yelled.

"It was that…thing of hers over there!" The two cried out watching the blonde strode over to it to investigate it.

His eyes went wide finding that the item was a statue of a dragon, a very rare dragon, and one that was extremely hard to handle by any one that owned it. He read the inscription written on it "To my little wand thief Happy 10th Birthday".

He slowly turned around towards his goons, "A warning, that thing is rare and hard to handle so stay away from it. Looks like little Potter is full of surprises," He commented thoughtfully then got an idea.

"Come on you two, I do owe her a bit of payback anyway," Draco ordered in low key heading downstairs with the two.

Draco found where the family brooms were stored seeing top flying brooms that was where recently bought for Hally then seen the same designs stored inside a charmed case with her brothers name on them. He brought out his wand pondering which one would she ride for practice then took a good guess on the spare nimbus two thousand muttering a hex upon it, and then took off with Crabbe and Goyle heading outside to where the family gardens were.

**BACK AT HOGWARTS**

After Harry filed out of the passageway with Fred and George, they went down to Severus's quarters since the potions master gave him permission to stay in his and Hally's room for the holidays instead of staying in Gryffindor Tower. Harry collapsed on his and his sister's sofa with the two Weasley twins.

"So Harry, how long are you going to stay hidden from our brother Ron?" Fred asked with a snigger.

Harry went into deep thought before replying, "Actually…until dinner time," Harry sniggered.

George nudged his shoulder, "You don't like Ron do you?" He asked

"Its not that I don't like Ron. It's the way he treats Hal in front of me, that's is what I don't like," Harry answered truthfully.

"Can't say I blame you Harry," Fred commented

"Ron was always a stick in the bog," George stated.

"I have to agree with you there," Harry grinned atgrinned at them when there was a knock on the door.

"Harry you in there?" they heard, it was Ron.

"Shh, quiet or he'll know that we're here," Harry whispered hushing Ron's brothers quickly.

They waited in silence until they heard Ron walk away from the door, they started talking quietly once more.

"How long will Lady Hex be gone Harry?" both twins asked simultaneously.

"untilUntil after New Years day," Harry answered

"A real bummer man," Fred shook his head

"Yeah, but I'll be fine, she's going to have it rough with Malfoy being there," Harry explained to them seeing the looks on their facefacieses.

"Malfoy will be there?" They both asked him

"Yeah, and I feel really bad for her right about now," Harry told them shaking his head solemnly.

**SNAPE MANOR (PRANK # 1: "BUCKING BROOMSTICKS OH MY")**

Draco stood outside looking out at the snow covered gardens noticing a maze further out with his two goons when they heard the girls heading their way.

"Quick come on," Draco ordered them leading them to where there was huge hedgeswere huge hedges close to the side wall part of the manor. The boys ducked down hiding just as the garden doors opened watching the girls walk outside giggling. Draco noticed Hally carrying her spare Nimbus Two Thousand in her hand grinning evilly.

"Seriously, the muggles has hardly have any taste in fashion, except a few of course from the magazine that you've seen," Hally grinned at Blaise and Maryanne.

"EWW! That is so horrible Hally. I am really glad to live here," Maryanne giggled

"I agree. That would be like…saying that there was no magic," Blaise stated thoughtfully.

The boys listened to their conversation sniggering quietly,

"Yeah, but at least they do have some good fashion, like what I'm wearing now," Hally grinned with her arm out showing them her clothes, and hearing them rant over her outfit while the boys quietly made gagging noises over their antics.

Hally put her broom in place, sitting upon it while Draco started snigger with the two goons getting ready for the show, watching her take flight with the girls watching her practice.

"It should start soon, but I made sure that she doesn't fall. I certainly don't want to answer to her father over her having an accident…OOO! Here it comes," Draco cackled in low key to Crabbe and Goyle while they watched.

Hally flew with ease, practicing her dives, speed and special quidditch moves when suddenly, her hands were frozen to her broomstick and her broom started to go haywire.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed with wide eyes as the broom jerked her around doing, zigzags, going slant ways, made her go upside down with speed, then when she thought the worst was over, the broom started to head towards the manor with great speed. Hally's eyes went wide before closing them tight getting ready to hit the manor when it suddenly stopped, hovering close to the manor.

Blaise and Maryanne watched in horror hearing hysterical cackles coming from the hedges, while watching Hally's broom go haywire until she got control two minutes later.

Hally landed her broom perfectly with her back towards the girls hearing laughter, she turned around seeing Blaise and Maryanne point to the hedges.

They saween Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle stand up from where they hid laughing in hysterics. Hally stormed over to where the boys stood, glaring at Draco with sheer anger.

"Oh man Potter, loved those moves you did up there! Please, please tell us your secret!" Draco cackled while his goons laughed while holding their stomachs.

Hally began to see red, "You want a war Malfoy, then you got one! You just made a big mistake!" Hally seethed before walking away from them while they laughed.

"Hally, are you alright?" Blaise asked as they started to head inside the manor

"Yes, but Malfoy won't be quite soon," Hally answered fuming and plotting her revenge to the three boys.

A/N: And that is all for chapter 32 see you in chapter 33 bye for now.


	35. Chapter 33 Payback's a witch

Chapter 33

Author's notes: Thanks everyone for sending me your reviews, darkcelestial20 my beta, you go girl, I hope that everyone enjoyed the bucking broomstick prank, because Hally is certainly ready to give Draco payback big time (laughs evilly). Now then; for those of you who had just started reading my storyline, I hope that you enjoy it now on with the story.

Disclaimer: No I do not own the Harry Potter series; J.K. Rowling does, only a select few characters are from my own creation.

**Chapter 33: "Paybacks a Witch"**

_Where we left off last time; Harry, Fred, and George explored the storage cellar before heading back to the school through the new found passage, while Hally was having problems with her broom from Draco's bucking broomstick prank…_

Hally paced the floor while Blaise and Maryanne watched her go back and forth while sitting on her cushioned storage trunk at the foot of her bed. Every so often; they would hear her growl in anger while clinching her fist, Hally was about to give up when she turned towards her own small potions lab table and cabinet, an idea suddenly popped into her head remembering her dad's face three years ago.

The two girls suddenly heard Hally let out an evil giggle, "Um…Hally, you're kind of scaring me a little here," Maryanne replied.

Blaise gave the blonde girl a slight nudge, "Hally has an idea Maryanne, I know that look on her face," Blaise informed the other girl while grinning from ear to ear.

Hally turned to her two friends grinning evilly, "I do actually. Malfoy and his two over weight goons are in for an odd…look," She cackled after giving them a hint.

"What odd look? Hally what are you up to?" Maryanne enquired full of interest.

"I'll tell you, but first do you have your camera here?" Hally asked as she opened her small cabinet going through it.

"Yes why?" Maryanne asked wearily.

They watched Hally pull out two small vials from the cabinet, then turned their way.

"I made these, three years ago. I tried it on dad once to see what happens and wow! The face changes colors to my specifications," Hally grinned evilly.

"What!" The girls cried out with wide eyes and with huge grins on their faces.

"This one changes the face to the colors of my specifications, and this one is the antidote. I call it the "_Colorfac_ potion"," Hally explained seeing both girls squeal into fitful giggles.

Hally let the girls take a closer look at the vials, "So how exactly does it work Hally?" Blaise asked in between giggles.

"You put it around the rim of the cup on who you are giving it to, it has no taste to it so whoever is drinking out of the cup, they won't know its there," Hally explained to them in full detail until they heard Draco's voice yell out from below. They headed to Hally's private veranda, sliding the door open, and sneaking out looking at the three boys without making a sound.

"Those three are so in for it big time," Hally seethed quietly.

"I'm in," Blaise whispered in agreement,

"I'll have my camera ready and on silent click," Maryanne promised wanting to help as well.

They watched the boys head straight to the maze of tall hedges, acting like they were brave men going for an adventure.

"I can't stand that boy," Hally ranted seeing Draco take the lead as usual

"I'm surprised that Crabbe and Goyle can keep up from with their weight," Maryanne commented while looking at the two with disdain.

"Got weight off potion," Blaise cracked before they began to laugh at her remark.

"From what I've seen of their fathers, they are not far behind them, correction I think its just too much baby whale fat on them," Hally snorted in between laughs with the girls.

They headed back inside closing the veranda door securely before they headed downstairs with the vials. They went past the living room parlor after making sure that the parents did not notice, letting Hally lead them down to the kitchens.

_**MEANWHILE…**_

Harry, Fred, and George had just came out of the new found passage, when Harry began to see through his sisters Hally's eyes on what the girls were doing…

"What the…Hal! What are you doing? And why are you, Blaise, and Maryanne giggling like you three had just caught some animals in some traps?" Harry cried out loud getting the twin Weasley's attention.

'Payback to Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, Harry. Malfoy put a bucking jinx on my spare broomstick,' Hally thought to him.

"Oh, is that all…WHAT! He did what WHAT to you!" Harry yelled getting angrier by the second.

'Calm down Harry, I got this,' Hally replied in thought to him.

Fred grabbed Harry's arm, "Hey, what's going on?" He asked,

"Hal is getting even with Malfoy, he put a bucking jinx on her spare broomstick," Harry informed both twins.

"OOO! What is she doing?" they asked with grins on their faces, Harry only shrugged while watching the images go through his head.

"Hal, what is that stuff you're putting around the rims of those three cups?" Harry asked out loud while Fred and George listened while they grinned.

'A _colorfac_ potion Harry, I invented it three years ago. It changes the color of your face,' Hally answered inside his head.

Harry looked at the twins confused, "Do you two know anything about a _colorfac_ potion?" Harry asked them waving his hand exasperatedly.

Fred and George Weasley started laughing in hysterics. "I take it that you both know it," Harry simply said with a grin.

"Oh yeah, Malfoy is going to have a fit over it," They sniggered with Harry.

"He won't be the only one, Crabbe, and Goyle will be getting it too," Harry cackled.

"OH NO!" Fred and George roared in laughter shaking their heads.

'See Harry, I have the greatest best buds ever,' Hally giggled inside his head.

"I can see that Hal," Harry grinned.

George gave Harry a nudge, "What will they be drinking Harry, we want to know," He sniggered with his twin brother waiting for the answer.

They watched Harry's eyes move frantically before seeing him grin,

"Looks like hot chocolate," Harry grinned,

"Wicked," the two twins grinned giving each other a high five.

"So how did you two know about this potion?" Harry asked them at last.

The twin Weasley's calmed down before answering him,

"Ok, when we were first years…," Fred began

"Lady Hex used that potion on Montague to get even for us," George finished explaining to Harry

"Wait, Etre Montague?" Harry asked

"Yeah, but you see she was his friend then too…," George started to explain

"But she didn't like how he kept making us his target," Fred finished explaining.

"Man, Bet he didn't like that one," Harry uttered

"Correct Lord hex, he didn't, but when he found out that we was where her best buds he left us alone after apologizing to us right in front of Lady Hex," they both told him at once.

Harry shook his head grinning, "You two act like me and Hal talking like that," Harry told the two

"It's a twin thing Harry," They grinned patting him on the back as they headed away from the closed passage.

_**BACK AT THE MANOR…**_

Hally made sure that she carried the tray that held three cups of hot chocolate carefully out of the kitchens with Blaise and Maryanne following behind her. She sat the tray down onto a small table next to the living room parlor entrance before peering inside; the three boys were sitting down together on one of the sofas conversing to one another. Hally grinned evilly finding that the parents were no longer present inside the parlor.

Hally looked at the two girls, "Showtime, Maryanne get your camera ready," Hally grinned at the blonde girl.

"It never leaves my side Hally," Maryanne giggled quietly taking the small camera out of the pocket of her robes.

Hally lifted the tray up once more heading inside the parlor with the girls, they were all wearing masked faces, not showing any single emotion. Draco watched them walk into the parlor quietly.

"Well look who graces us with their presence guys, it's the little Potter, Zabini, and Greengrass," Draco sniggered with the two goons.

Hally walked past the three setting the tray down on one of Severus's desks, he had at least several throughout the manor. Hally turned around looking at the platinum blonde boy.

"Did you enjoy that ride little Potter?" Draco sneered his question at her.

Hally kept her masked face on, "Funny Malfoy, really," Hally simply said keeping a straight face while she was fuming with anger on the inside, making sure that her brother was seeing and hearing everything between the two. He too was fuming with anger.

"What's the matter little Potter? Can't make a comeback?" Draco question with a sneer.

"No, actually Malfoy I was hoping since we have to tolerate one another, meaning you three boys and us girls here; that we could have some sort of a truce. For the holidays only of course," Hally commented with a straight face.

Draco raised an eyebrow up, "A truce? You three and us?" He questioned.

"Yes, a truce Malfoy. I've even had some hot chocolate made just for you three since you boys were outside in the cold for so long," Hally answered with the look of innocence on her face.

Maryanne snuck out her camera getting ready without being noticed by the boys.

"Hot chocolate huh?" Draco pressed with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, with marshmallows, and whipped cream with chocolate sprinkles on top," Hally answered watching the three boys walk over to where the tray sat looking at the cups.

Hally stepped aside from the boys going to where Blaise and Maryanne stood grinning secretly at them before turning around, and masking her face once more.

They watched the boys pick up the cups full of hot chocolate, "We'll accept the hot chocolate Potter and see about the truce after we're done," Draco commented without looking at her taking a big drink as well as Crabbe and Goyle.

Hally whispered to the girls while they wasn'tweren't paying any attention, "Time it down from the count of five to one Blaise," Hally requested in low key while keeping her eyes on the boys for the reaction.

"Count down five, four, three, two, one…now," Blaise whispered with a grin.

Suddenly Draco's, Crabbe, and Goyle's faces started to change before their very eyes. Their lips were the color of silver while their face turned to an emerald green…Slytherin colors.

'Holy Cricket!' Hally heard Harry cackle inside her head at the sight while she kept herself from bursting into laughter.

"So how is that hot chocolate boys?" She asked them,

"Good," Draco only answered while the two goons only mumbled until they looked at each other.

"ARGH!" the boys yelled out pointing at each other's face in horror.

"Now Maryanne!" Hally cried out seeing the three boys snap their heads their way with wide eyes.

(CLICK, CLICK, CLICK!) Went Maryanne's camera snapping excellent pictures of Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle at every angle of their facesfacieses while they hollered in horror. The girls started squealing in laughter over their antics when Severus suddenly ran inside to investigate the loud noise.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here!" He bellowed out over the loud noise, then got a good look atof the boys' facesfacieses.

'Oh good lord, here we go,' Severus thought keeping a straight face, but found the scene highly amusing.

He looked down at Hally while the boys continued to holler, "Raven, is this your work? Like I have to ask you that question," Severus enquired seeing her look at him with innocence

"Honestly dad, I think that they caught something outside, I mean they were in the huge maze," Hally only answered while she stood there swaying innocently.

"Raven," Severus warned her crossing his arms in a stern manner.

"We were fine Professor until we drank that hot chocolate that she gave us!" Draco yelled glaring at Hally.

"Is this true Raven?" Severus questioned.

"Yes, but he started it! He put a bucking jinx on my spare broom so I got even!" Hally retorted in self defense pointing at Draco accusingly.

Severus whirled around at the boys in anger, "YOU PUT A BUCKING JINX ON MY DAUGHTERS BROOM?" Severus boomed the demand at Draco heatedly.

Draco's parents walked into the parlor over the loud commotion, Lucius took one look at his son, and lost it by roaring in laughter while his wife's eyes went wide .

"W-Who did this?" Lucius laughed while holding his stomach.

Draco pointed over at Hally, "She did this to me!" He yelled still glaring at Hally.

"You started it Malfoy!" Hally yelled back.

"ENOUGH!" Severus boomed then looked down at the raven red streaked haired girl.

"The antidote now Raven!" He ordered holding his hand out waiting.

Hally slowly reached into her pocket humming in tune, Severus watched her, tapping his foot while Lucius could only laugh at his own son holding his stomach. His wife only looked at Hally stiffly for what she had done to her only child.

Hally finally handed the potions master the antidote over, "Now then, stay away from my things Malfoy," Hally glared.

"My son would never touch someone else's things," Lucius wife sniffed with disdain.

Severus intervened just then, "Shall you confess Draco or shall I tell them?" Severus questioned heatedly to the blonde boy.

"Son, did you touch her things?" Lucius questioned suddenly becoming quite serious over the matter.

"Yes sir, I put a bucking jinx on her broom," Draco answered with a groan.

"Draco!" Lucius wife exclaimed in shock,

"Hmm, that would explain why your face is like that then, Miss Potter I do apologize for my son's actions. Malfoy's do not pull this sort of stunts outside of school," Lucius replied looking at Draco sternly.

Severus gave the boys the usual dosage of the antidote, watching their faces turn back to normal.

"Now then, no more of this potion, and no more of you putting bucking jinxes on things is that quite clear you two?" Severus questioned the two that were glaring at each other.

"Yes sir," Hally answered "Yes sir," Draco replied through clinched teeth already plotting his next payback to Hally.

_**BACK AT HOGWARTS**_

Harry, Fred, and George roared into hysterical laughter after Harry told them the color that appeared on Draco's, Crabbe, and Goyle's faces.

"Sweet!," Fred and George laughed.

"What is?" they heard seeing Flint and Etre stand in front of them.

"Tell them Lord Hex," The two Weasley's laughed falling to the floor.

"Um, Hal gave Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle the _colorfac_ potion for jinxing her spare broom," Harry sniggered

The two Slytherins uncrossed their arms, their mouths dropped open from the news.

"You mean the _colorfac_ potion? The one she used on me?" Etre asked.

"Yep," Harry answered then looked at them in confusion.

"Aren't you two supposed to be gone?" He asked them just then.

"Yes, but we had a slight delay," Flint answered then cleared his throat.

"What delay?" Harry asked.

"Our family will be meeting us at the station and from there we're heading to…Snape Manor for the Yule ball," Etre answered wearily.

Harry could only grin at him, "It's ok Etre, besides these two will keep me busy here," Harry assured the two then got an idea.

"Can you do me a favor and keep an eye on Hal for me? Just to make sure that nothing bad happens to her," Harry requested.

"No problem Lord Hex, we always do," Flint promised him with a grin.

"We have to get going, so that we won't miss that next train ride," Etre informed Harry clapping him on the shoulder before the two walked away towards the Slytherin common room.

Harry, Fred, and George left the dungeon corridor, heading to the Gryffindor Tower. When they got there, they saween Ron sitting down on one of the Maroon sofas pouting with his arms crossed until he noticed their presence,

"Where were you three? I was searching for you all over the place," Ron questioned the three.

"Oh…around Ron," Harry only answered with a grin sitting down across from him.

"Yeah Ron, we were only hanging around," Fred added with a grin,

"Nothing for you to worry about Ronnikins," George sniggered .

"Very funny," Ron simply said still with a pout on his face.

Harry rolled his eyes to the ceiling letting out a sigh, "Come on Ron let go so we can go have some lunch," Harry suggested heading back out with the three Weasley's.

A/N: If you would like me to continue adding the "previously" of each chapter let me know in your review.

Also credit goes to my beta for the suggestion of the title to this chapter and the name of 'Bucking Broomstick' jinx.

That is all for chapter 33 see you in chapter 34 bye for now.


	36. Chapter 34 The Twins' third fight!

Chapter 34

Author's notes: Hello once again fellow readers; I am still waiting for your responses on whether you would like me to cut out the what happened in the previous chapter. For some of you who think that this story is almost like the movie, I do apologize, I am a new writer and I am still working out the kinks from my weakest points. I am trying to slow it down, but a reader had wanted me to speed it up a bit so that the twins would find out that they were brother and sister (sighs truthfully).

Disclaimer: No I do not own the Harry Potter series; J.K. Rowling does, only a select few characters are from my own creation.

**Chapter 34: The Joy of Sibling Rivalry**

_Last time Harry rolled his eyes at Ron for pouting, then urged the red head to head out to lunch along with his twin brothers and himself…_

**Meanwhile at Snape Manor…**

Severus sat at the head of the table with Hally close by toat the left of him, after informing his house-elveshouseelves on where to seat their guests without having any conflict among them inside his grand dining hall. Draco sat at his right with Hally within his view, pondering on how to pay her back from the prank that she had pulled on him and his two goons Crabbe and Goyle.

'I am so going to pay her back! She deserves to be humiliated! She deserves…,' Draco's thoughts trailed off after an idea came to his head suddenly.

He remembered reading up on a certain potion that could change the person into another for at least an hour, but had serious doubts since it could take at least a month to make it until he remembered that making a fast shorter version can be done at a speedy pace if done correctly. He looked over at Hally, racking his brain on who to change her into when it dawned on him, her worst nightmare come true! Change her into none other than the Weasley that she can't stand. Draco hid his evil grin hearing their parents speak to each other in a calm manner.

'Poor little Potter, your worst nightmares are about to come true,' Draco thought while keeping a straight face

"Draco?" He heard turning to see Severus call his name.

"Sir?" Draco asked politely.

"I asked if you wanted any peas here. Raven and I don't care for them, but I had them added to our menus here for our guests," Severus offered with an explanation.

"Oh. Sorry Professor, yes I would like some thank you," Draco accepted taking hold of the designed china bowled filled with sweet green baby peas with just a touch of butter on top.

He took at least two spoonfuls before passing the bowl over to Crabbe who quickly snatched the bowl from his hands as though he never had a meal before.

"Mr. Goyle, we do not snatch things here. There is plenty to go around…Raven, don't even think about making a remark," Severus warned his daughter after hearing a snigger escape from her mouth.

Hally made a gasp, mocking a shocked face, "I would never do that at the table dad," Hally only replied with a face of innocence.

Draco narrowed his eyes at her, 'I just bet you wouldn't Potter,' he thought then widened his eyes seeing her grin evilly over at him without being noticed.

Hally turned her eyes away a second later to take a small platter of rolls from Blaise gently, placing one onto her small dish, and then passed the small platter to Severus with ease.

"Just behave yourself Raven…thank you young lady," Severus comment taking the platter from her hands.

Lucius watched the raven red streaked girl quietly, observing her polite manners at the table along with his wife.

"I see that Miss Potter does know her place at the table Severus," Lucius blurted out the comment getting their attention.

"That she does Lucius, perhaps she could be an example towards two at this moment as well as your son," Severus stated seeing the two over weight boys squirm under their stare.

Lucius took a look at his son, noticing Draco's polite manners at the table,

"Yes, my son has quite good manners when it comes to having guests present," Lucius replied proudly.

"Raven as well…,"

"Oh come now Severus, still calling her that name…,"

(Clink) "Dad, may I be excused?" Hally enquired feeling uncomfortable.

"No Raven you are not finished," Severus answered sternly before looking over at Lucius.

"It is her adopted name Lucius from me, and I would appreciate it if you would consider others feelings while in my home!" Severus stated fiercely.

Lucius raised an eyebrow up from hearing the potions mastersmasters' words, he noticed Hally looking down at the table quietly, keeping her manners in check. His wife touched his arm gently after seeing the girl's reactions.

"Lucius, let it go. What's done is done," She urged with a calm voice.

"Mmm, fine. I do apologize Severus for my outburst; I certainly would not put Miss Potter in a difficult position over the past," Lucius commented.

"But you have Lucius, if there is anyone who should be put in a difficult position, it should be Dumbledore," Severus replied with a slight huff.

"Oh believe me Severus he will be," Lucius simply said when a huge platter appeared in the middle of the long dining hall table filled with the finest cuts of beef to their own choosing.

Severus looked down at Hally with a masked face while she only looked up at slightly with a grin.

"Well now this is quite unexpected," Lucius exclaimed seeing the platter.

Draco's eyes went wide just by seeing the platter, Crabbe and Goyle both had drool coming down to their chins. Hally watched them wrinkling her nose at the two, Draco noticed the look on her face and started sniggering.

"Seriously Potter, you look like a mouse wrinkling your nose like that," He commented

Hally leaned back slightly, still watching the two goons; Draco turned his head towards them making a face of utter disgust.

"Eww," Hally shuddered lightly.

"Crabbe! Goyle! Wipe your mouths, I have to agree with Potter here because you both look disgusting…,"

"Draco!" Lucius' wife exclaimed in a gasp

"But mother, look at them," Draco pointed at the two over weight boys.

Their parents followed Draco's finger seeing what he meant, "Obviously, their fathers has have not taught these two any manners at all," Lucius replied stiffly looking at the boys fathers, hHis wife covered her mouth in disdain.

**Meanwhile back at Hogwarts…**

Harry had just sat down at the Gryffindor table along with the three Weasley's when he caught the disgusting image inside his head while hearing his twin sister's thoughts,

'Eww! Harry help me please,' she thought to him.

Fred noticed the look on Harry's face, "Oy! Harry why the face?" He enquired seeing the raven haired boy grab his stomach.

"I think I just lost my appetite guys, disgusting," Harry answered just as Ron slurped down a chicken leg in one gulp in front of him.

George smacked the back of Ron's head, "Ron youryou're not starving, and youryou're making Harry sick to his stomach!" He seethed at his little brother.

"Sorry," Ron mumbled his face turning red.

"Trust me it isn't Ron guys, it's what Hal is sending me inside my head. Crabbe and Goyle are drooling over food," Harry stated in revulsion.

"Oh, sorry Ron thought it was you," George apologized before looking at his plate in front of him.

"Oh now you say sorry, after hitting the back of my head," Ron snorted then gulped in fear getting glares from the other three boys.

"Ron, your eating habits are gross, but those two gorillas are worse, their disgusting," Harry replied truthfully while he continued to grab his stomach.

'Sorry Hal, but I can't do anything on that one,' Harry thought to his sister

'Harry...,' 'Hal, there is nothing I can do…wait Hal there is repeat after me, holding your wand under the table…_Domesticus Diem Manners_,' Harry thought once more.

**Snape Manor…**

Hally flicked her wand out of the sleeve from the inside of her robe, holding it out towards Crabbe and Goyle. Severus noticed, but kept quiet watching with a stone face, Lucius narrowed his eyes at him seeing him shake his head while his eyes averted to Hally quickly letting him know in their own secret way. Lucius gave him a slight nod, then kept his eyes on the raven red streaked haired girl observing her moves.

"Honestly you two, you'd think that you both would know to show some kind of …"

"Domesticus Diem Manners!" Hally cried out loudly while Draco looked her way bursting into laughter.

"Potter there is no such hex! HAHAHA…," "BZZT!" Both men caught a glimpse of a yellow light spark out from under the table. Lucius quickly lowered his head the same time as Severus, seeing it hit both the boys at one time. Draco seen saw a part of it hit, looking over at Hally with wide eyes.

"Holy Cricket!" Draco yelped.

"What?" His goons asked in confusion, Hally only covered her face sniggering from their question.

Severus sat up as well as Lucius, they looked at each other in silence.

"Could you please pass the potatoes?" Crabbe enquired politely

"Of course, could I have the salt for the moment?" Goyle asked politely.

Draco leaned away from the two in shock, Severus and Lucius looked at Hally while she began eating her meal quietly.

"That was…interesting," Lucius replied.

"Raven, how did you manage that one?" Severus questioned

"Harry told me how dad," Hally answered.

"When?" He pressed "A second ago…,"

"Telekinesis? Severus what else will we expect from them?" Lucius questioned.

"Would twin veelas be worth anything to you Lucius?" Severus enquired.

Lucius leaned back in his seat in surprise, "Potter was never a veela," Lucius replied stiffly.

"No, but it is in his family line. Both twins are part veela," Severus informed the blonde haired man calmly.

Lucius' wife looked over at the girl, "Lucius…," "Now calm down Narcissa, they are not harmless unless provoked," Lucius assured his wife.

Hally looked over at the blonde woman, "Your name is Narcissa?" She asked politely.

Lucius looked at her with a stone face, "It is her name," He answered with a stiff politeness.

"Oh. It's a pretty name," Hally simply said before turning back to her mealmeal

Lucius sat still, stunned from her words while his wife looked at her in surprise. Severus could only clear his throat grinning secretly and returning to his meal.

**BACK AT HOGWARTS…**

Harry finished his lunch along with the Weasley's, leaving the Great Hall when suddenly…

"SPLASH!" "GOT RED ORBY!" Harry turned around to find a drenched Ron Weasley being laughed at by his twin brothers.

"It's not Funny…Harry!" Ron cried out seeing Harry roar out laughing.

"Sweet! Now that's funny," Harry cackled while Peeves floated around him cackling as well.

"Honestly! That Poltergeist is nerve wrecking! How can you stand him? And Hally for that matter?" Ron huffed.

"Simple Ron, he's Hally's friend," Harry laughed.

Ron started growling in anger storming away to the Gryffindor Tower while the three continued to laugh at him.

"Poor idle Ronnikins," Fred and George laughed

"Peeves, thanks for the cool prank," Harry grinned

"Your welcome my Harry boy," Peeves cackled ruffling his raven hair before floating away.

Fred and George stood there grinning at Harry, "What?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, just that Peeves claimed you too just like Lady Hex. Awesome," They both told him seeing him grin from ear to ear.

"Cool…," 'Wickedly sweet,' he heard his sister's thoughts after she'd seen the scene from his side.

"Thanks Hal, call if you need me," Harry stated out loud as the three headed out onto the school grounds after putting a stay warm charm on their robes.

**BACK AT SNAPE MANOR…**

Everyone went their separate ways after lunch, the parents went to a separate wing while the youngsters went exploring letting Hally lead the way in the front. Draco followed just behind her with his goons behind the other two girls.

"Come on Potter, you have to have some passages here," Draco groaned getting bored within a minute's time.

"I didn't say that there wasn't Malfoy, so stop the complaining," Hally told him rolling her eyes at his words.

"Well then show us," Draco replied with his arms crossed.

"Fine, here is one," Hally stated after sighing pulling a lever to reveal a hidden passage in front of them.

"Huh! I guess you do, not bad. So where does it lead to?" Draco questioned her.

"I don't know," Hally answered with a shrug.

"You don't know?" Draco pressed "Look I am always busy when I'm here. I haven't went gone through every passage here, just know where they are," she answered truthfully

"Busy doing what Potter?" Draco questioned.

"Inventing potions Malfoy sheesh," Hally answered heading inside the passage leading the way.

They all followed her through the passage way when torches lit up as they passed them by until they walked into a huge room, torches lighting up for them to get a view.

Hally's mouth dropped open seeing a platform in the center of the room, Draco started smirking after realizing what the platform was,

"Well, well, well. Looks like a meeting room when they were following him back then," Draco sneered.

"Shut up Malfoy," Hally muttered walking towards the platform to investigate.

She stepped up onto the platform looking down at a marble table containing a huge book upon it written in another language, however Hally understood the words quite fluently.

"Did you get your eyes full there Potter or are you not finished scanning the platform?" Draco questioned.

'Wickedly Sweet! Hal that book can come in handy for the both of us,' Harry thought to her.

'You read my mind completely Harry,' Hally thought back to him.

"Potter are you listening to me?" Draco called the question at her.

"I heard you Malfoy," Hally seethed at him while looking around the room, scanning the place with her eyes until they landed on a long white fabric hanging along the left hand side of the wall.

'Hal, check it out,' Harry thought to her 'No problem big brother,' Hally thought back jumping down from the platform.

"About bloody time Potter…now what are you doing?" Draco questioned getting irritated from being bored.

"I said shut up Malfoy, I have a right to look around here," Hally seethed at the platinum blonde boy while she went to the wall staring at the fabric.

Hally touched the fabric receiving images inside her mind, "Oh this isn't good," Hally commented out loud moving from side to side seeing others standing on each side of her. Draco nudged at his goons smirking,

"Check it out you two, Potter has a death eaters robe in her hands," he whispered hearing Crabbe and Goyle snigger watching the girl look up as though she was seeing something tall.

'Um Hal, I am so not liking that image…Hal stop!' Harry thought the demand to his twin just as Hally leaned back…she was replaying the past from the robe.

"Hally, are you ok?" Maryanne asked getting scared.

They suddenly heard footsteps coming their way from the passage,

"She is going to get us into trouble here run…,"

"Don't move Draco," Lucius ordered walking into the huge room with Severus as well as Crabbe and Goyle's fathers.

"Why are you all here and where is Raven…," Severus took one look over to where the wall was finding Hally with his robe clutched in her hand.

"Raven!" Severus yelled striding over towards her.

Hally looked his way with wide eyes, "Y-You k-killed them," She stuttered in fear

Severus leaned down to her, "That is over Raven I paid the price for it, it's over," he whispered to her while the rest watched them quietly.

Hally let the robe go, then clutched to Severus with a light whimper, keeping out of the others view.

"I told you and Connor both that I had a lot of anger in the past, I cannot hold it against you two. What I have done, I cannot make up for it, but I have a second chance to start over with you both," Severus spoke in low key, making sure that their guest could not hear him.

**BACK AT HOGWARTS**

Harry spoke to Fred and George, telling them what Hally had discovered at the manor. The Weasley twins looked at one another before making a replying,

"We kind of had a hunch that Snape hid his old Death eater clothes," Fred commented

"Yeah, but he has walked the straight and narrow since then from what our mum and dad told us Harry, it's nothing for you or Lady Hex to worry about," George stated

"But the vault at Gringotts,Gringotts and that…dog up on the third floor…,"

"Dog? What dog?" Fred and George asked at once

"There was never a dog there before, Lady Hex and us both used to hang around on that floor during mine and Georges free periods," Fred informed Harry

"There shouldn't be a dog up there," George shook his head

"But there is! Didn't Ron tell you two? Hal, Hermione, Ron, and myself had accidentally went gone toon that floor and almost got torn to pieces," Harry told the two.

"Now why would Ron keep something like that from us," Fred spoke thoughtfully with a grin.

"Probably didn't want us to give him a hard time about it," George sniggered.

"I had suspected that dad was trying to get the sorcerer's stone, but being around him now…he's innocent. Someone is and Hal has her eyes on Professor Quiroll for suspicion," Harry told them in low key as they headed back towards the school.

"If Lady Hex suspects St-Stuttering Quiroll, then he's the one to look out for, Lady Hex is never wrong about these things Harry," both Weasley's stated at once then stopped in their tracks.

"You know it's like she has," Fred commented thoughtfully

"A sixth sense or psychic or something," George stated in a loud thought.

"She is Psychic," Harry told them seeing the look on their face.

"Now wait you two…," "Oh yeah! Our own little bud, a psychic! Free readings!" They yelled cheerfully with grins on their faces.

Harry heard a angry roar go through his mind, 'Harry! You snitch! I am so going to get even with you when I come back to school!' Hally yelled in thought.

"Uh-oh Oops," Harry grinned.

"She heard you huh?" Fred asked with a grin.

"Yep," Harry simply said. George took a step closer to him with Fred.

"Oy! Lady Hex, we want our tea leaves read when you come back now, a best buddy pact you know," they grinned giving each other a high five.

'OOO! Harry…,' "Oh stop with the threats Hal, they were bound to find out sooner or late," Harry stated loudly, Fred and George sniggered.

'You evil brother!' Hally shouted in thought inside his mind.

"So how big is this dog Lady Hex?" Both Weasley's asked in unison.

'Tell them it's a huge Cerebus and that I don't want them up there to get hurt!' Hally thought .

"Hal says that she doesn't want you two up there so you both won't get hurt, it's a Cerebus," Harry relayed the message from his sister.

"A Cerebus! Gang way!" Fred and George hooted out running up the stairs while Harry stood still watching them with a grin on his face.

'HARRY JAMES! DON'T LET THEM GO UP THERE!' Hally screamed inside his mind getting his attention.

"What? Oh man sorry Hal, Fred! George! Wait!" Harry yelled running up the stairs after them.

**MEANWHILE AT SNAPE MANOR**

Hally waved her hands around in a frantic mode after everyone left the hidden huge room, the three boys watched her as though she had just went gone mad.

"Raven calm down…," "Harry James! Freeze them in their tracks you idiot!" Hally shouted, Lucius cleared his throat, raising his eyebrows up at Severus.

"Has she gone mental Severus?" He questioned with a hidden smirk.

"She has not Lucius! If you must know, it will be out sooner than later, they see what the other one is doing. Their telekinesis is higher than anyone can imagine," Severus explained to the blonde man. Draco widened his eyes from the news,

"You mean that he can see what we're doing now?" He asked with wide eyes

"Yes he can Draco," Severus answered taking a hold of Hally swiftly.

"Raven, you need to calm down…,"

"Fred and George are heading to the third floor!" Hally told him loudly.

Draco snorted, "Big deal Potter…,"

"It is a great big deal Draco! Connor Petrify those two now!" Severus roared looking into Hally's eyes.

'I'm trying to…Hal! Why didn't you tell me that those two are quick!' Harry yelled in thought to her.

"Oops," Hally muttered with a light blush on her face.

Severus wagged his finger at her, "No oops Raven…and what does that mean by chance?" Severus questioned.

"I forgot to tell Harry that Fred and George can run very fast dad, very, very fast," Hally confessed.

"Raven! Connor make the jinx bounce off the walls!" Severus ordered.

"Dad! We haven't learned that yet," Hally retorted.

"Now is the time than later Raven," Severus smirked at her hearing her gasp.

**HOGWARTS…**

Harry heard Severus's order moving quickly, _"__"Petrificus Totalus!"_ Harry shouted the jinx making it bounce off the walls up on the third floor when he seen saw Fred and George run through the door where the Cerebus was kept.

"Holy…,"

"Cricket!" Hally shouted with wide eyes shaking in fear.

"Now what!" Severus roared

"He did what you told him to, but their…,"

"Already inside. Merlin's beard!" Severus shouted in frustration.

Lucius watched the scene while tapping his new cane along side his leg.

"Two less Weasley's would not be a tragic loss Severus, it would be godsend," Lucius commented stiffly.

"You're not helping Lucius! Everyone would be given an enquiry, including you for being the head of the board!" Severus seethed making him see his point.

"WHAT!" Lucius bellowed standing up in anger. He grabbed hold of Hally's other arm

"Young lady, make your brother do something now!" Lucius roared.

"Get off me you snobbish jerk!" Hally hissed flashing her eyes at him.

**HOGWARTS…**

Harry ran into the room just in time from to seeing the Cerebus getting ready to attack Fred and George's petrified form.

"_Finite Incantatem_!" Harry yelled ending the jinx on the twin Weasley's

"Phew…," "Don't' stand there you two, RUN!" Harry yelled pulling on their robes.

"ARRGH!" the three boy's hollered taking off out of the room and slamming the door shut after struggling to keep the Cerebus inside.

Harry suddenly heard his twin sister laugh in hysterics inside his head, getting angry. "It isn't funny Hal! We could have been killed!" Harry shouted heatedly.

**SNAPE MANOR…**

Lucius leaned up in shock from seeing Hally cackle in laughter,

"Severus, she has gone mental," Lucius commented.

"Oh that was priceless! Do it again Harry, make them scream for mercy come on!" Hally laughed evilly while Lucius raised his eyebrow up looking at Severus.

"This is my nightmare Lucius, take heed, all of you," Severus sighed.

'Why you evil little witch!' Harry thought to her.

"Yep! That's what they call me Harry, an evil little witch," Hally cackled.

"And here we go," Severus smirked letting Hally go and crossing his arms watching her

'Fred and George says that they're going to get you when you return Hal!" Harry yelled in thought.

"OOO! I'm shaking in fear over two twin Weasley's," Hally giggled.

Draco stood beside his father sniggering over the scene, "She looks like a mental case father," He whispered.

"Hush son, I've seen a case like this once, but only once this is normal," Lucius spoke to him in low key.

They watched Hally continue to laugh while at Hogwarts Fred and George watched Harry yell, scream, and shout out loud at his sister sniggering.

"YOU MENTAL CASE SISTER!" Harry shouted while his face turned red.

Hally gasped from his words getting angry, Lucius noticed her eyes going to a coal black just then,

"Severus, her eyes are not right!" Lucius exclaimed pointing down at her while Severus saween what he meant until…

"MENTAL CASE!" Hally shrieked clinching her fists.

"Raven, don't you dare disrespect…,"

"I'LL SHOW YOU MENTAL CASE HARRY JAMES POTTER! _CAVEMANIUS_!" Hally shrilled out the jinx.

"Huh…Unga bunga mif!" Harry ranted jumping up and down while Fred and George roared out laughing knowingly until the jinx ended.

"Hey!" Harry yelled with wide eyes.

"Oh good lord they're at it again," Severus sighed shaking his head.

Lucius roared into laughter along with Draco, his two goons, and the rest of the guests, Flint and Etre had just arrived with their families just then.

"What's so funny?" Flint enquired to Blaise.

"Hally and Harry are fighting again, she put a caveman jinx on him," Blaise laughed.

"How is that possible…," "they're telekinesis Mr. Flint," Severus answered.

"Well hey Harry, want to say hello to Flint and Etre?" Hally asked with an evil grin.

'At least I don't have to report to Trelawney Hal! _Animanius_ and I also know those jinxes too,' Harry thought back to her.

"What…," Hally went on her hands and knees growling like an animal.

Severus realized the jinx suddenly, "Move back! All of you!" He warned.

Everyone moved back laughing at the scene until the jinx was over. Hally stood up in a rage, heading towards the books of curses, jinxes and hexes.

"Raven, he got even now enough…," "_Leglasia_!" Hally yelled the hex in anger.

Harry's arms began to sag down past his knees, the Weasley's hit the floor laughing once more.

"Why you…here's one Hal that I made up and it lasts for two hours, _Purplenosia_!" Harry shouted.

Severus took one look at Hally and burst into laughter, "What now…," Blaise ran up to her and whispered in her ear.

"WHAT! Harry! You jerk!,!" Hally yelped covering her nose that had swollen to two sizes big, with dark purple bumps on it. Draco kept laughing at the commotion.

"Let's see what he did now Potter," Draco cackle "NO!" Hally yelled heading out of the sitting parlor and ran up the stairs to her room with Maryanne and Blaise following behind her.

A/N: That is all for chapter 34 see you in chapter 35 bye for now.


	37. Chapter 35 next two pranks up!

Chapter 35

Author's Notes: Hello Readers! I had gotten great reviews last week and I couldn't be happier over it. The Twin's sibling rivalry has gotten the best reviews that I have seen yet, but there're not over, there will be more to come in a couple of more chapters and future books. My beta darkcelestial20 has done great work on the rewriting for me, so if the story looks a bit different, it is only that I had replaced my draft for the beta version (grins from ear to ear). I am also still waiting for your responses on whether or not I should keep out the beginning of what happened in the last chapters.

Disclaimer; No I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.

**Chapter 35 Rivalry continues/ Draco's next prank the Polyjuice Potion**

_In the last chapter where we left off; Hally hid her face leaving the sitting Parlor quickly and running upstairs to her room with Blaise and Maryanne following behind her…_

**HOGWARTS…**

Harry let out an irritated sigh while the Weasley twins continued to laugh at the predicament that he was in, his arms was where still sagging down past his knees,

"Great! I'm stuck like this for two hours!" Harry huffed out heatedly while his arms flopped back down from their weight.

Fred and George grabbed each other in hysterical laughter over the scene.

"It isn't funny! Hal did this to me! Evil rotten sister," Harry commented in anger

Fred intervened in laughter, "B-But d-didn't you just put a j-jinx on her for t-two hours t-too?" He asked in between laughs.

"Yeah, so?" Harry asked.

"Then you g-got even! You both are in a predicament for t-two hours," George cackled while sliding down the wall and onto the floor.

Harry took the moment to realize that they were correct and grinned evilly.

"Cool. So Hal…why don't you head back down so they can see you," Harry teased out loud to his sister.

'Don't talk to me Harry James Potter! You swelled my nose up to two sizes, turned it purple, and there are purple blotches covering it as well you jerk!' Hally yelled in thought to him.

"Really? Good, now that you know what I am capable of little sister, I am going to make sure that you keep in line for me and dad," Harry grinned evilly while he, Fred and George headed the other direction leading to the Gryffindor Tower.

**SNAPE MANOR (HALLY'S BEDROOM)**

"Rotten, four eyed jerk!" Hally yelled heatedly while Blaise and Maryanne giggled over their squabbling.

"It's not funny…,"

"But Hally, Harry is stuck that way for two hours too you know," Blaise giggled

Hally thought about her comment briefly before grinning.

"That's right! He is stuck that way isn't he? Oh well, Hey Harry why don't you wrap those arms around Ron for a while," Hally cackled with the girls.

'That is so gross! I would never touch Ron like that even if you bribed me to Hally Lillian!" Harry yelled back to her in her mind.

"Aww! You poor thing, I guess that makes us even then doesn't it Harry?" Hally questioned stiffly to him.

_(Sigh) _'I guess it does Hal, but I'm still mad at you for laughing at me, Fred, and George,' Harry thought to her.

"Hey, I laugh at anything I see that is funny Harry, and the way it looked with you three was funny from my point of view," Hally commented loudly while she went through her private stock inside her own potion cabinet, listing ingredients that she would be needing in the future while she was there.

'Alright! I'll admit that it looked a little funny, but I still don't have to like it!' Harry thought back to her.

Hally shrugged her shoulders while the two other girls watched her, "So I guess we should leave each other alone right now to calm down?" Hally asked as she looked up at her ceiling quietly.

'I never said that Hal! Brother's and sister's fight all the time, just keep your link open so I can know when Malfoy makes his next strike ok?' Harry asked her

"Ok Harry I'll keep my link open," Hally promised then grinned over what was about to happen on Harry's end.

**HOGWARTS GRYFFINDOR TOWER (HALLWAY TO THE ENTRANCE)**

Harry, Fred, and George walked down the hall towards their common room entrance when the two twins nudged Harry's shoulders getting his attention. They pointed at their little brother Ron, who was leaning against a wall where a portrait of a little girl was hung by, he was pouting with his arms crossed until he seen the three walk towards hims way. Ron took one look at Harry's sagged arms, his mouth dropped open while his eyes went wide, watching Harry walk past him.

"Don't ask," Harry simply said dragging his arms along with him into the Gryffindor entrance leaving a Ron Weasley standing not far behind stunned.

Harry heard his sister squeal in laughter once more.

"Hal…," 'I'm laughing at Ron, not you Harry honest!' Hally thought to him

"Oh," Harry grinned reaching the mouth of the entrance with Fred and George Weasley. Harry sat down on a plush maroon sofa, his arms overlapping the cushions nearly hitting the floor, Fred and George sat across from him on another sofa sniggering.

"Laugh it up you two, I know she got me…has she done this often?" Harry asked them with a grin.

"Oh yeah," They answered nodding and grinning at him

"But she only does them when she gets provoked or when someone picks on her or us," They explained.

"Ah. So she retaliates...," Harry turned his link off quickly before he continued

"Haven't you two noticed that her mood had changed recently?" he asked them both.

Fred and George both went into deep thought before answering,

"Come to think of it," Fred commented thoughtfully,

"Her mood has changed much," George stated in wonder.

"Yeah I know, I've only known her since the train ride and even I have noticed that her moods has changed like…,"

"Mum!" Fred and George exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Huh?" Harry asked clearly confused.

"Lord Hex, all we can tell you is that you'll find out real soon," Fred and George answered with solemn faces.

**SNAPE MANOR TWO HOURS LATER…**

The girls went downstairs with Hally in the lead, Draco peered out of the sitting parlor swiftly seeing the girls heading down the stairs. He quickly ducked back in looking at his two goons,

"Crabbe, you are sure that you got that Polyjuice potion off your dad? The fast acting one?" Draco questioned with suspicion wondering how did his father contain that specific potion, let alone had one made by knowledge that they acted the same as their own sons.

"Well see…your father made it for him, my dad wrote to me telling me that he owed him a lot from well you know," Crabbe whispered holding the vial out to the blonde boy.

Draco rolled his eyes taking the vial from the huge boy, "It figures that your father owes something to mine over a favor," Draco snorted.

Their parents and other guests had left the parlor an hour ago to get ready forto tea, while Draco and his two goons remained, with Draco telling them his next revenge on Hally. He noticed that Hally's cup was of a different design than the others with tea already inside it waiting, she either had it planned or she had another option of what kind of tea she wanted. He grinned evilly while pouring just enough into her tea before stirring it quickly.

"Draco, they're coming man," Goyle whispered while taking a quick peek outside.

Draco went to his usual spot with his goons sitting down just before the three girls entered the sitting parlor.

"Well darn Potter, I was hoping to see what your brother did to you," Draco sneered while his goons sniggered over his comment.

Hally raised her head up at him giving him his own snort, "I wouldn't give you the time of day Malfoy," Hally replied stiffly then noticed the tea set on one of the small tables.

'Now how the heck could she mock my own snort,' Draco questioned in thought keeping a masked face as he watched her walk towards the tea set sitting on a tray upon the table. He watched her lift up her special tea cup hiding an evil grin.

Hally went to sit down carrying her cup of tea while Blaise and Maryanne each took a different cup of tea sitting down beside her. They completely ignored the three boys carrying a conversation, not noticing that Draco had a smirk on his face, his eyes on Hally's every move. Hally then put her cup to her lips taking a deep drink from the cup until she heard sniggers from the boys then cackling while Blaise and Maryanne took one look at her screaming in horror.

"What?" Hally asked quite confused

"Hally your face!" Blaise exclaimed with wide eyes.

"My face? What…," Hally went to a mirror hanging on the far wall looking into it seeing not her face, but Ron Weasley's looking straight back at her.

"Hey Weasley! What are you doing here in Professor's Snapes home," She heard Draco cackle out at her realizing that Draco had just spiked her tea with Polyjuice potion.

"MALFOY! TURN ME BACK RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Hally bellowed out being heard outside of the sitting parlor as Severus and the rest of their guests had gotten wind of the commotion.

"Now what!" Severus seethed storming into the parlor with the others quickly following behind themhim.

Before everyone's eyes they seen saw Draco getting cornered by a Weasley, only it was not Weasley's voice they heard, it was Hally's voice screaming with her wand held out at Draco.

"WHAT THE BLOODY…," "Dad make him change me back now!" Hally yelled looking up at him.

Severus did a double take looking down at the red head, "Raven...**Draco**! Give Raven the antidote right this instant!" Severus roared in heated anger

Lucius walked forward taking a good look at the changed girl, "Definitely change her back young man, not even I wish to see a Weasley's face upon her," Lucius commented containing a smirk highly amused of his son's revenge.

'That's my boy, give her hell,' he thought keeping a straight face.

Draco let out a sigh before snapping his fingers at Crabbe for the antidote. Crabbe handed it over quickly moving out of the way after seeing the look of kill murder on the girl's face.

"Here Potter, you'd think that you could take a harmless prank like this," Draco replied stiffly handing Hally the antidote.

Hally downed the antidote changing back quickly, and then took hold of Draco in a deep rage right in front of the adults,

"Oh I can Malfoy, but that one wasn't a prank, it was a total nightmare!" Hally shouted getting ready to take a swing at the blonde boy.

"Don't you dare Raven!" Severus warned stopping her quickly

"Dad, he did it deliberately…,"

"It makes no difference young lady, now let Draco go!" Severus ordered then regretted his words from the look on her face.

"Fine, I will," Hally told him letting the blonde boy go with a shove, then walked away from him quietly.

'Harry, tell Fred and George that I will need one of their magi-whoopees immediately,' Hally thought to her brother already plotting a quick stink, but sweet revenge.

**HOGWARTS…**

"Why that no good Malfoy! Fred, George, Hal says that she needs one of your special magi-whoopees?" Harry requested in question to the Weasley twins.

"Oh lord what happened now?" Fred asked,

"Yeah, what has put a bee in her bonnet this time?" George enquired.

"Malfoy spiked Hally's tea with Polyjuice potion," Harry answered,

"Who did she turn into?" they asked in unison.

"Your brother Ron," Harry told them.

"…EWW!" They all three shuddered in disgust at once.

Fred ran for their dorm swiftly, while Harry took out a card, George watched him,

"Harry, isn't that a howler?" George asked.

"Nope, but I got the idea from seeing them, these are quick cards George, Hal has some too, we both worked on them together two weekends ago. You write down the persons name to send them to and after that they continue to go back and forth until the senders are finished cool huh?" Harry asked with a grin.

"I'd say there're cool," George grinned.

Fred came back down from their dorm room running up to them, he gave Harry a magi-whoopee

"Careful with that Lord Hex, it has potent stuff inside it," Fred warned,

"What kind of potent stuff?" Harry asked being extra careful with the magi-whoopee.

"Well, let's just say that who sits on these, they will give out a smell that will linger on them, they'll smell like pooh, and have a stain on the back of their pants from sitting on one of these babies," Fred and George both explained with a grins from ear to ear.

Harry looked at the Magi-whoopee grinning evilly over their news, he put a quick note card onto the magi-whoopee after putting Hally's name on the card. Before their very eyes the quick note card and the magi-whoopee disappeared in front of them heading to its destination.

**SNAPE MANOR AFTER THE POLYJUICE PRANK…**

Everyone had followed Severus out as he gave a tour of his manor, since most of their guests, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle followed suit along with the others feeling victorious over Draco's prank on Hally while Blaise and Maryanne stayed behind with Hally inside the sitting parlor.

"Really Blaise, Maryanne, You could have went gone with them to see my home. You didn't need to stay with me, I'll be fine…,"

"No way Hally, I've been with you since the beginning of our first year to know that you have something up your sleeve," Blaise pointed out to her with an evil grin.

"And I did promise that I would have my camera ready for you when you needed me," Maryanne quoted her promise grinning as well when the Magi-whoopee had appeared before them.

Hally grabbed the Magi-whoopee and the quick note card grinning,

"And you both guessed right only this one will be unseen, but stinky so stay clear of Malfoy for a good while," Hally giggled with the girls after her news.

"Oh my gods! This will be priceless," Maryanne laughed along with Blaise

"But Malfoy's two goons will try and…,"

"I know, and if they do, then the stink will grasp onto them too," Hally cackled when they heard footstep coming from the hall.

Hally quickly set an invisibility charm onto the Magi-whoopee, then placed it where Draco usually sat down, at before heading to her usual seat with the girls. They started talking quietly just as everyone filed into the sitting parlor for tea, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle included.

Severus noticed Hally speaking to her two friends with narrowed eyes, but left it alone, knowing that the girl was indeed going to get even one way or another. Severus went to sit behind his desk while Lucius sat in a chair close to him. Draco went past Hally with a smirk before standing beside Lucius talking to him while the other guests took a seat. His goons kept his usual spot empty for him by placing their fat stubby hands over his seat. When Draco was finished speaking to his father, he then went over to where his two goons were taking a seat while Maryanne had her camera ready, nicely hidden from view facing him. Hally kept her face straight while she spoke to Blaise, but kept a slight look at him without him noticing.

Draco sat down...(PHAAAA!), suddenly a few guests looked around from the noise taking slight sniffs while Draco sat still eyes wide with a slight pink blush on his cheeks.

Severus quickly waved his hands from getting the awful scent, Lucius let out an irritated sigh while his wife delicately held her nose,

"Oh MY!" Narcissa exclaimed looking at Draco accusingly

"Draco, if your going to do those bodily functions, May I suggest that you do them outside of my parlor," Severus commented while still waving his hand to keep the smell away.

Draco snapped his head toward Hally's way seeing the look of disgust on her face, after hearing soft clicking sounds,

"Why are you looking my way Malfoy? I didn't do it, it came from your side of the parlor," Hally stated innocently before turning away grinning secretly.

Severus noticed the secret grin from Hally's face, containing a smirk

'You little imp! You got even. That's my girl!' Severus thought to his himself. Draco kept a straight face getting up from his seat when everyone noticed the back of his pants had a wet stain on them. He took off his robe earlier finding that the manor was comfortably warm.

Flint pointed at him with a snigger, "Malfoy! You got a wet spot on you," he cackled with Etre

Crabbe and Goyle both grabbed for Draco to hide his embarrassment when the awful scent landed onto them next. They let out a loud sniff, making gagging faces while the others sniggered.

Lucius stood up from where he sat, highly irritated by the embarrassment Draco had given to his family,

"I do apologize Severus for my son's lack of manners here, Draco step outside," Lucius ordered keeping his distance from the three boys as they followed him outside into the hall.

A/N: That's all for chapter 35. A special credit of the smelly pooh stink goes to my beta darkcelestial20 as well as the smell clinging to other people. Also I wanted to apologize for the lateness arrival of this update since the document manager was down last week.


	38. Chapter 36 more pranks cont'

Chapter 36

Author's Notes; Wow! Thank you readers for sending me your reviews from the last chapter! I was not thinking that these pranks would actually be that entertaining, since some of them were decided at the last moment. Since I haven't had any reviews stating that I should leave out on where we left off in the last chapters, I've decided to let them remain within the beginning of the chapters.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.

**Chapter 36 DRACO'S NEXT PRANK, HALLY'S WARDROBE/ HALLY'S BEST REVENGE!**

Where we left in the last chapter; Lucius headed into the hall from the parlor with his son Draco and his two goons Crabbe, and Goyle following behind him after Hally's smelly prank…

While everyone was sitting inside the parlor they could still make out some of what Lucius was yelling about to the three goofballs in the next room. The three girls could easily hear several words being yelled out, Hally mocked a shocked look by covering her mouth from just hearing those words. She then turned to Severus and saw him tap his fingers onto his desk and hid the smirk on his face.

Everyone sat inside the parlor listening to Lucius give his son and his two goons a lecture from being embarrassed. The three girls sat together hearing several words being yelled out, Hally mocked a shocked look while covering her mouth from just hearing it, she turned around seeing Severus tap his fingers onto his desk and hiding a smirk on his face.

**MEANWHILE BACK AT HOGWARTS…**

Harry, after returning to his own self two hours later, fell to the floor cackling along with Fred and George Weasley from after telling them being told what happened.

"Oh gods, I miss Lady Hex man!" Fred laughed

"So do I!" George cackled, Harry covered his stomach from laughing so hard

"The worst part is that his dad is giving the three a lecture right now!" Harry roared in laughter with the two, Ron walked through the entrance stopping in his tracks, watching the other three boys on the floor laughing.

"Alright, everyone here has gone mental," Ron exclaimed shaking his head in confusion

Harry looked up at Ron cackling once more with Fred and George.

"Ron, you are hopeless," His brothers laughed at him

"I'm hopeless! Now wait a minute…,"

"Oh calm down Ron. We'll tell you why we're laughing if you just shut up and listen," Harry sniggered while getting up from the floor.

Ron sighed, rolled his eyes, and then sat down waiting for them to tell him what was going on. After Harry told him everything, the three boys sniggered from the look on his face…it was priceless.

"Wait! You mean that you and Hally can?" Ron asked with wide eyes

"Yep! Since Halloween night when we found out that we were twins," Harry grinned

"Bloody Hell!" Ron exclaimed in shock.

His two twin brothers sat down on both sides of him giving him a nudge,

"Makes you wish that you weren't rude to Lady Hex huh?" They asked with sniggers

"Oh shut up you two! Telekinesis is one thing, but sharing a mind link with each other has got to be mind boggling Harry," Ron shook his head in surprise.

"I don't find it mind boggling Ron, I can see if Hal is being on her best behavior while I'm away actually," Harry replied stiffly.

"I didn't mean for it to sound rude Harry, just that this is hard to get used to. That's a very rare gift, and even Fredneither Fred nor George has that one," Ron stated in truth

'Tell that red orb to shut his pie hole Harry,' Harry heard his sister tell him inside his head.

Harry let out a snigger, "Hal says to shut your pie hole Ron," Harry grinned

"My What!" Ron yelled standing up onto his feet turning beet red in the face

"Your pie hole Ron, meaning your mouth," Harry sniggered once more

"Hally Potter, you just try and make me shut my mouth!" Ron shouted

"Uh Ron…," "No girl tells me to shut up…," "Cavemanius!" Harry cried out after Hally made him from her end of their link.

"I'll…Unga bunga miff miff!" Ron ranted jumping up and down while flinging his arms

"Ron! You stupid git! They can make the other one throw out hexes from their ends you moron!" His twin brothers yelled before laughing and pointing at their little brother.

Harry watched Ron jump up and down grinning evilly with his arms crossed.

"Unga Bunga!" Ron yelled.

"What was that Ron? I didn't quite understand you," Harry sniggered before whispering to Fred and George, "Actually I can, but he doesn't need to know that," He added in low key before ending the hex on the red headed boy.

"I'll hurt her good!" Ron yelled after returning to normal.

"No you won't! You try and lay one hand on my sister and I'll pound you Ron!" Harry warned with narrowed eyes.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed "Don't you Harry me Ron! That's my sister that your threatening and I will not put up with it!" Harry shouted as they seen his eyes go to a deep forest green from the raging anger.

"Y-Your eyes aren't right Harry," Ron squeaked in fear.

"Ron you are an idiot! You made him mad!" his brothers exclaimed.

Harry looked at Fred,Fred and George, "Hally's eyes changes too, they turn coal black. I've seen it when we fight," Harry informed the two.

"She's evil," Ron shook in fear.

"What a dummy; don't you realize yet Ron not to anger her? Oh and Harry we've seen it too, the prettiest coal black ever," Fred and George stated in unison.

Ron looked at his twin brothers as though they had gonewent insane before seeing Harry grin at them both,

"That she does," Harry simply said

'Harry, you three stop making me blush! Dad is just loving this scene here, and gave me a lecture over the hex I made you say to Ron,' Hally thought to him.

"Ok Hal, we'll stop making you blush, oh uh Ron? Hal says that she's sorry for making me throw out that hex, dad gave her a lecture," Harry waved his hand at the boy without a care.

"Oh. Ok Harry," Ron accepted, scratching his head over watching the raven haired boy talk out loud to his sister like he was mental.

**SNAPE MANOR LATER THAT EVENING…**

Everyone sat at around the dining hall table after taking in their fill from another excellent meal, Hally leaned back with wide eyes watching Draco sigh in content. She looked up slightly at Severus seeing him grin at her when Lucius interrupted.

"Alright Severus, I want to buy the head house-elf you have here that can make delicious meals," Lucius requested getting the potions master's attention.

"I'm sorry Lucius, but…,"

"Dad…,"

"Hush Raven. They are bound to find out anyway from those two," Severus ordered while pointing at Flint and Etre.

"Dad…," "Raven hush. It was no house-elf that made this Lucius," Severus began to explain getting interrupted by Draco.

"I knew it Potter! Your house-elves can't…,"

"Oh yes they can Draco, but our tradition of our meals here is that Raven has the control within the kitchens," Severus intervened watching Hally look up innocently while blushing a light shade of pink.

(CLINK!) Lucius dropped his fork in a stunned surprise, "Miss Potter made this meal?" He questioned.

"Can I hide now?" Hally asked hearing Flint and Etre snigger from seeing many shocked faces.

"No you can't hide now, and yes Raven made this meal as well as our lunch. She has complete control for one day which is today," Severus answered.

Draco let out a loud snort, "Been hanging around the house-elves too long Potter…,"

"Draco!" His mother exclaimed stopping the boy from going further,

"Mother, she…," "Just has a talent son, and from seeing you put it all in says it all. So be careful on what you say," Lucius forewarned his son before leaning forward, keeping his eyes on Hally.

"Does she do this often?" Lucius enquired.

"Since she was eight Lucius," Severus answered.

"Wicked," Blaise and Maryanne breathed in awe grinning.

Draco continued to look at Hally stiffly, "Does your brother know Potter…,"

"Yes he does! And he can cook too thank you very much Malfoy…,"

"Enough you two!" both fathers yelled at once making them stop.

'Heh, hey Hal thanks for the plate with the quick note sis, I'll send it back when I'm done. We had…eww had a spinach keish here,' Harry thought to her

Hally shuddered in disgust.

"Eww, spinach keish gross…," "I take it that you sent Connor some with your…quick notes Raven?" Severus questioned.

"Quick note? What's a quick note?" Draco asked looking confused.

'Something that you can't do Malfoy,' Harry replied inside Hally's head

Hally blurted out a quick snigger, "One of their own made howlers Draco, however the invention is to be desired," Severus only explained to the blonde boy.

"I want to hear more about this cooking talent Severus," Lucius stated returning to the first subject.

Flint and Etre both propped their elbows on the table grinning at Hally while she continued to look away quietly.

"It's just a talented hobby of theirs Lucius, nothing important of course," Severus simply said wanting the subject to end.

"Also known as a muggle talent, from their mother," Lucius replied seeing if the remark made the girl angry,angry Hally chose to ignore his words.

"Well that all depends if she used her own hands or…,"

"I use both my hands and wand thank you," Hally intervened stiffly.

"Ah, clearly she is different from her mother after all," One of the adults commented getting a contained angry look from Severus.

**HOGWARTS (GRYFFINDOR TOWER)**

Harry lifted the filled plate out of a box grinning inside the common room, he had just sat down to eat when the four Weasley brothers walked inside.

"Oy! Harry, you didn't eat…dinner," Ron's voice trailed off seeing Harry's plate filled to the edge with delicious looking food upon it.

"Um, Harry where did you get that? I mean that wasn't our dinner in the Great Hall this evening. There was treacle pudding, spinach keish, the other usual dishes but…,"

"Hal sent this from where she is Ron, so if you would…hey!" Harry exclaimed after Fred and George snagged a bit off his plate with grins

"Oh yeah, she can cook still man," they mumbled while Percy snatched one of Harry's rolls

"PERCY…," "Yep, she still can alright," Percy grinned heading up to his dorm with the roll.

Ron's eyes went wide, "What are they talking about Harry?" Ron enquired.

"Hal can cook Ron like I can why?" Harry questioned with a sigh.

(Snatch!) "You thief!" Harry exclaimed after Ron snatched a roll taking a bite

"Mmm…oh no! Mum is going to get us all for this…,"

"Hey Ron, what mum don't know won't hurt her unless you snitch on us all," his twin brothers grinned.

Harry looked around the room, "Snitch? Where?" Harry ranted with an evil grin on his face.

"Ron is unless he stays quiet," Fred and George stated simultaneously.

"Alright! I won't tell mum," Ron promised after being put in aon the hot seat.

"Harry, you can cook?" Fred enquired.

"Uh yeah, I cooked for our muggle relatives before coming here," Harry answered wanting to change the subject.

"Hey it's ok Harry, You won't be forced to do that again," George assured him.

"Yeah but…,"

"Knowing Lady Hex Harry, she'll take that one on for both of you...say you gotten a bit bigger in the tummy area since you got here," George grinned.

Harry looked away while a blush crept up to his cheeks, "Yep, looks like Lady Hex is doing a great job on that one," Fred grinned as well.

"Shut up you two," Harry chuckled finally after getting teased by the two Weasley's.

"They're right you know Harry, you have. Hally and Snape must really care about you a lot," Ron agreed getting their attention.

"Ron, you red orb thanks," Harry grinned and teased the boy along with his brothers.

**SNAPE MANOR AFTER DINNER…**

It hads been at least four hours since Hally had set off her prank on Draco without a hitch and so far nothing had happened. Hally, having to knowing that the ball was now on his side of the field; was watching the platinum blonde boy closely in suspicion. She knew that he had to be thinking of something, but she didn't know what yet. So far from their parents separating the six for a few hours was working, but to what extent was the question.

The girls decided to play a game of Wizards chess that evening to wind down after dinner, several of their guests agreed letting Hally lead them to the gaming room which was in another section of the manor, Draco along with his two huge goons followed suit lagging behind. Everyone explored the game room while Hally began the game with Maryanne being her first opponent, Hally having being very good at the game was beating Maryanne by a huge margin after some time during the game between the two. Blaise sat close by the two girls waiting to play the winner when Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle went over to them to investigate the game watching the two girls concentrate on their chess pieces.

Hally made her move ending the game, beating Maryanne looking up at the three boys, "And just what do you want Malfoy?" She questioned stiffly.

"Just wondering who was winning, and if I could play the winner?" Draco asked.

Now Hally was taken aback from that question coming from Draco's mouth just then, "It's Blaise's turn next Malfoy," Hally could only answer as the brown haired girl sat down in Maryanne's place next to begin a new game.

"Alright, what about after? I'd like to play after her," Draco commented.

Hally pondered at first before she agreed in reluctance starting a new game up with Blaise.

The others gathered around watching Hally play against Blaise, the game going back and forth from one another until Hally won the game.

"Now I know why your champ in this game Hally, your too darn good," Blaise grinned getting up from her seat.

"Dad taught me, but I can't say that I'm that good…,"

"I would have to agree there Potter. I'm up," Draco commented taking the seat across from her getting ready.

"I'm done…," "Hally come on now, you promised Malfoy that you'd play against him," Flint intervened standing behind Draco while the others agreed.

"Fine," Hally sighed in defeat getting ready to play against the blonde boy.

The game began with Draco starting off making his first move, Hally watched his chess piece move into place before making her move. The game went on for sometime, neither wanting to lose until…

"Checkmate Potter," Draco grinned evilly seeing the look of shock on Hally's face

Flint leaned over his shoulder with wide eyes, "If I didn't see it, I would never have believed it. Hally, Malfoy beat you in two moves," Flint exclaimed.

Draco stood up from his seat with a smug look on his face, "Your good Potter, but I just proved that I can beat you instead of my cousin, which is shocking huh?" Draco smirked.

"Malfoy, stop being a snob! Hally never once rubbed it in on when it comes to winning in this game," Flint seethed.

"Hey, I'm a Malfoy, it's what we do, however it was a good game Potter," Draco replied after sighing from Flint's words.

Draco walked away from the chess table while Hally watched him go with his goons following him, she fumed in anger over him for rubbing it in for winning the game.

"I can't stand that boy, I can't stand him!" Hally seethed.

"We know Hally, he did go too far on that one," Flint agreed looking at Draco in anger as well.

"I can't believe he thinks that he's better than Hally and Harry both," Blaise huffed heatedly.

"Don't worry about it Blaise, besides what makes us different from Malfoy is that we don't act like we're better just because we have money like he does," Hally pointed out watching the three boys explore other games from across the room.

**HOGWARTS…**

Harry paced the floor inside Severus's quarters later that evening in anger after seeing what had happened on his twin sister's end of the link with Malfoy taunting over winning a simple game of Wizards chess.

"I'm going to get that Malfoy for that!" Harry seethed while Fred, George, and Ron watched him pace the floor.

"What did Malfoy do this time Harry?" Ron asked.

"He beat Hal in a game of chess and rubbed it in!" Harry yelled.

"But didn't she do the same to me?" Ron asked spreading out his hands in reason.

"It was different with you Ron, You needed to be knocked down a few pegs for acting all high and mighty by saying that you were the reigning champ in our tower," Harry pointed out.

"I did not…," "Oh yes you did little brother," Fred and George both told him.

'Just let it drop Harry, he's not worth it,' Hally thought to him.

"Fine Hal, but one more time, and I will get even with him," Harry told her out loud leaving it alone.

Harry turned his end of the link off before turning to Ron, Fred, and George.

"She wants me to let it go. Gods I swear if he does something like that again," Harry could only say heatedly before letting it drop.

"Alright, since Dumbledore said that it was fine for you three to stay here with me who gets what bed?" Harry enquired changing the subject while he calmed down.

"Anywhere except Snapes room for me Harry," Ron commented seeing the other three boys glare at him.

"Fine, I'll sleep in there then," Harry stated heatedly.

"I'll take your bed Lord Hex, maybe your slyness will rub onto me," Fred grinned cheering Harry up.

"You got it, Ron have you decided yet?" Harry asked.

"Yep Hally's bed," Ron answered with a grin until it vanished off of his face.

"What?" He asked "You are so not sleeping in Hally's bed Ron, I know that you have a crush on her, George gets Hally's bed, so therefore you sleep right here on the sofa," Harry told him with a stone face.

"That's not fair…ok it'sits fair Harry," Ron gulped after seeing Harry make a fist in warning while his two brother's sat there cackling at him.

**SNAPE MANOR MIDNIGHT (HALLY'S BEDROOM) THIRD PRANK UP!**

Upstairs along the hall the Snapes family clock chimed the hour of midnight after everyone had went gone to bed one hour before, except for one. Each guest was shown to their own private guest rooms from past Hally's parlor on down. Draco was last to be shown to his guest room since his was further down away from everyone else. The platinum blonde was led to the room by Hally as she showed him inside the room,

"This is your room Malfoy, from your father's information telling my dad that you wanted much privacy…oh by the way if you should hear moaning during the night just over look it. It's only a ghost of a white lady moaning to let others know that she is here…," She stopped talking from at seeing the look on his face.

"Sorry, but this will have to do since the other rooms are being redecorated which will be that way for quite some time. Goodnight," Hally told him going past while grinning evilly knowing that she was the one that picked the guestroom for him.

Now after an hour later Draco was pacing the floor inside his guestroom hearing the woman's moans from time to time. Sometimes it had gotten loud to where he wanted to throw several objects across the room. He was just getting ready to confront Hally knowing that she had something to do with assigning him the room when a certain charm came to his mind suddenly making him grin evilly.

' Hate the color pink do you little Potter, well maybe after tonight you'll think twice before putting me into a room like this one again and for that stink prank you pulled on me earlier in your family parlor!' Draco thought waiting patiently until he heard the clock inside his room ping to the hour of midnight.

He slipped out of the room quietly sneaking down the hallway until he was in the doorway of Hally's personal parlor going inside silently when…

"GRRR!" Draco whirled around remembering the rare stone dragon there, seeing it leap down in a protective mode, slowly stalking towards him, baring its stone teeth. Draco narrowed his eyes at it.

"Get back where you were!" Draco ordered it with a quiet stern voice watching it leap back up where its platform stood.

'She's not the only one that can take care of these things,' he thought grinning evilly as he crept up to Hally's bedroom door.

Draco tested the door at first, finding that there was no hex, charm, nor jinx on it as well as the door being unlocked, turning the knob quietly and slipping inside the bedroom. He made sure that he never made a sound, creeping up towards the girls' bed until he stood right next to it peering down at Hally's sleeping form, looking at her intently before shaking his head remembering what he was set out to do, heading to her wardrobe. He quietly threw open the doors throwing out a particular jinx upon Hally's entire clothing from her shoes and boots, to her shirts, jeans, etc…

"_Rosita __Diem__ Garmentio_," Draco whispered sending out a pink light as it hit everything within his sight. When he finished his task, he turned back to where Hally slept,

"You brought this on yourself you know," He whispered before slipping back out quietly and heading back to his guestroom for the night.

**NEXT MORNING HOGWARTS…**

"Shh, let's go before Ron wakes up. He's going to be mad," Harry sniggered with Fred and George heading out of Severus's quarters with the two after turning Ron's hair to two different colors. One side was black while the other side was white.

"He looks like a character from a muggle movie call 101 Dalmatians, Cruella Deville!" Harry cackled with Fred and George while going down the dungeons corridor.

Ron woke up stretching his arms before getting up from the sofa doing the same with the rest of his body before going to get ready for the day, finding that Harry, Fred, and George had already headed out.

"It figures," Ron sighed going into the bathroom to get cleaned up. He took one look in the mirror when his eyes went wide, "ARGH! FRED! GEORGE! HARRY POTTER I AM GOING TO GET YOU THREE!" They heard Ron bellow out roaring into laughter while running to the Great Hall for breakfast.

**MEANWHILE AT SNAPE MANOR…**

Hally opened her eyes stretching like a contented cat and letting out a slight growl before covering her mouth in shock while her eyes were wide.

'What the heck did that come from?' she thought to herself getting up from the bed to get ready for the day, opening her wardrobe to choose what to wear. She headed to her bathroom to get cleaned up when a strange sound came from deep inside her throat like a cat purring in content.

"Ok that is it, I really need to talk to dad about this," Hally ranted to herself.

She finished up drying her hair, after getting dressed when she looked into the mirror…a look of complete horror struck her face swiftly…

Down inside the dining hall, everyone was sitting down waiting for Hally to appear when…

"MALFOY! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!" everyone heard while Draco contained a hidden evil grin on his face. Hally grabbed her wand stalking out of her bedroom and looking at her rare statue,

"YOU LET HIM IN DIDN'T YOU!" She bellowed seeing it lower its head looking guilty. Hally stormed out of the private parlor heading downstairs to the dining hall with her wand out, she heading headed inside when Draco looked her way letting out a snigger

"Hey Pansy, when did you get here," He cackled getting their attention including Severus when he raised his eyes up at Hally twice.

'Oh good lord the boy's done signed his death warrant,' he thought seeing Hally raise her wand up getting ready when he swiftly headed to her grabbing her wand out of her hand. Hally looked up at Severus seeing the look on his face as if saying _(not to do anything that she was going to regret later_) Hally then looked at Draco with hateful eyes,

"Before this holiday is over, so help me Malfoy you will get what's coming to you!" Hally shouted at the platinum blonde boy, looked back up at Severus again before sitting down in her usual seat besidebesides his seething in anger.

**HOGWARTS…**

Harry fumed in anger seeing what happened to his sister's clothing, until they all seen saw Ron storm into the Great Hall in anger, Harry sniggered with Fred and George Weasely.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU THREE DID THIS TO MY HAIR!" Ron shouted getting those who stayed behind at school to looked his way and started roaring into laughter, pointing at him.

The professors that were still present watched the commotion, McGonagall the head of the Gryffindor house started laughing so hard, that she had to quickly excuse herself running out the back door behind the teachers table to head to the girls' bathroom before she had an accident. Dumbledore sat in his seat, his eyes twinkling like diamonds over the harmless prank.

"Well who did it?" Ron demanded, his face still red from feeling embarrassed.

"I did Ron, now shut up and sit down," Harry told him with an evil grin on his face seeing the boy gulp before taking a seat.

"That was so cruel Harry," Ron pouted.

"Hey, your hair was there, but right now, Hal is in the same boat as you are. Your cousin Jinxedjinxed her clothes turning them pink," Harry informed the three Weasley boys.

"Oh man, she is going to get him good for that one," Fred and George shook their heads in solemn.

"What are you two talking about…," "Ron, Hal gets a bit of a complex when it comes to other colors besides Slytherin colors," Harry whispered making him get the point.

"Oh no," Ron squeaked "Why are you squeaking for its not you she's going to get itsit's your cousin," Harry cackled at the red haired boy.

**SNAPE MANOR HALLY'S BEST (THE INVISIBLE ROBE IN MUSIC MODE)**

Hally noticed Ron's hair, but was too angry to laugh or snigger for what Draco had done to her entire clothes. She was still fuming while Severus made an announcement to everyone, not listening until he had gotten her attention.

"Raven, haven't you heard a word that I have said?" Severus enquired.

"Huh? Sorry dad, I wasn't listening," Hally answered grumpily.

"I said that there will be a party this evening until one in the morning. Tomorrow we'll all leave to shop for Christmas. I wanted to add something a little different this year. The Yule ball will be in two weeks," Severus repeated to her seeing her nod slightly until he saween her mind working hiding a grin from him.

'And here we go again,' Severus thought with a sigh almost feeling sorry for his godson at that moment…almost.

Hally was up in her bedroom after breakfast had ended, pondering on how to set her big prank off on time when Blaise and Maryanne knocked on her door before going inside.

"Hally, are you alright? Your clothes are normal again," Blaise enquired with concern.

"I'm fine Blaise, where is the jerk anyway?" Hally asked them wondering where the king rat was along with his two cronies.

"Outside in the gardens acting like their they're part of King Arthur's knights," Maryanne answered rolling her eyes over hearing Draco's rampaging outside.

"Good, I need you to have your camera ready at midnight tonight Maryanne. Malfoy is in for a treat…actually we all will be in for a treat," Hally announced with an evil giggle

"Uh-oh, what are you up to this time Hally?" Blaise asked with a grin on her face.

"Oh, just a simple invisibility charm on whatever he will be wearing timed to music," Hally informed them raising her eyebrows up and down.

"Oh my gods! Hally you are positively evil," Maryanne laughed from the news.

"Are you two in on this one?" Hally enquired "Oh yes!" The girls giggled as the plot for revenge began.

When Hally was finished letting Blaise and Maryanne know what was going to happen, she went down below going through the kitchens and into the laundry section to find out what Draco was planning on wearing to the party that night. She found Screech their head house-elf overseeing everything,

"Screech, I need to know what young Malfoy will be wearing tonight," Hally requested to her most trusted elf.

Screech noticed the look of revenge upon her face, and crossed his long thin arms pretending to look stern.

"Young Master Malfoy will is be wearing a dress robe only…Miss Hally! What are you doing?" Screech exclaimed in question pretending to be shocked, but highly amused seeing Hally throw out an invisibility charm with a timer on it.

"Nothing special Screech, just plain old payback to the creep that turned my clothes pink. Let's see how he likes it when his slowly disappears in front of everyone," Hally ranted after finishing her task and heading back out with an evil grin on her face.

"Shame on you…Miss Hally is being so good," Screech grinned returning to his job on overseeing everything to be ready on time.

**HOGWARTS…**

"Aww! Come on Hal, let me help in this one please?" Harry asked out loud to his sister while Fred, George, and Ron listened in quietly.

'No Harry, I got this. I told you that I can carry my own here…um I do need to tell you something though. When I woke up this morning, I kind of let out a contented growl and when I went to get ready, I was…purring,' Hally thought to him.

"Oh is all…YOU WHAT! PURRED! GROWLED IN CONTENT!" Harry yelled out in shock seeing the looks on the other boys' facesfacieses.

'Harry…,' "Hal, you need to go and tell dad right now!" Harry cried out.

"Harry what's going on?" Ron asked wearily.

"None of your business Ron Weasley, and stay away from Hal when she returns to school!" Harry yelled his eyes flashing in warning.

"Hey…," "Be quiet Ron! What's going on Harry?" Fred enquired as well as George.

"You remember us talking about her moods?" Harry asked them.

"Yeah," "Well now Hal purrs like a feline cat! And she growls when she's content!" Harry exclaimed pacing the floor.

"Bloody Hell! Her…mmft!" Ron got caught off suddenly seeing glares from all three boys.

"WE KNOW!" They yelled at once and wondering how the heck were they going to fix this new problem.

**SNAPE MANOR (PARLOR)**

Hally found Severus reading the Daily Prophet after having words with her brother grabbing a hold of Severus in a tight grip.

"Raven, what are you doing! Oh lord what is wrong now?" Severus questioned as she noticed that everyone was staring at her suddenly, some were giving her seductive winks, except for the Malfoy's, and the rest of the adults.

"That's what's wrong dad look!" Hally exclaimed going behind him swiftly getting him to notice.

Lucius noticed as well, leaning forward in his seat observing closely.

"Well Severus, looks like you do have your hands full after all. Her allurement hasd just kicked in," Lucius smirked while Draco snapped his head her way with wide eyes, then noticed his goons drooling over her.

"Eww! Stop it, she's a Potter for Merlin's sake!" Draco cried out.

"Dad, make them stop looking at me like that!" Hally begged.

"Calm down Raven, just tone it down and they'll be fine," Severus told her.

"Dad I don't know…," "Just concentrate Raven," Severus urged her seeing her try her best.

Everyone started acting normal moments later, "Phew!" Hally sighed in relief

"I'll say," Draco snorted rolling his eyes.

"DRACO!" Lucius roared in warning "Sorry Potter," Draco apologized looking away from her.

**MEANWHILE BACK AT HOGWARTS…**

Harry sat in a chair inside Dumbledore's office, explaining to him over what Hally informed him, waiting for the Headmaster's reply.

"Purred you say Harry?" Dumbledore asked his eyes twinkling.

"Yes sir, she also said that when she woke up, she growled in content," Harry answered

"Ah, I see. Her allurement kicked in, but its harmless right now if she knows how to tone it down…has she Harry?" Dumbledore asked with a gleam in his eye.

"Yes sir, but that was a nightmare to see Crabbe and Goyle drool over her like that," Harry shuddered in disgust hearing the headmaster chuckle.

"I cannot blame you Harry for you are both very young indeed, but you being her brother can keep those that you don't want around her away," Dumbledore informed him dismissing Harry with a smile.

**LATER THAT EVENING SNAPE MANOR (FIVE MINUTES TIL MIDNIGHT)**

More guests had arrived just for the party that evening from Hogwarts for that one night only theyat came from Slytherin house, while the other guests who were staying on met them inside Severus's grand ballroom. The festivities were grand and beautiful, and everyone commented that the Snapes had certainly outdone themselves this year. Hally, Blaise, and Maryanne were sitting on a soft green sofa which was sitting along a wall facing the entrance of the ball room taking everything in and waiting for Draco to return inside ofto the ballroom in time for the prank to go off in front of all. Hally stifled a yawn from being tired and thinking that Draco was very going to receive what he deserved as she looked at the time seeing that it was now 11:58 p.m. when Draco finally walked inside making his way to the center of the room.

"What could be even more perfect than that?" Hally asked the two girls who agreed with her while grinning evilly getting ready for the prank to go off when the clock struck midnight and a light landed onto Draco while he stood in the center of the room. Suddenly a musical beat began to play as everyone turned around looking straight at Draco while he looked around at them wondering what was going on…

'I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts…'

Bit by bit, inch by inch a piece of Draco's dress robes disappeared before their eyes,

"Now Maryanne, start snapping pictures," Hally giggled quietly hearing clicking sounds suddenly.

Gasps erupted around the ballroom while Draco stood still clearly confused until…(… (CLICK!) There was that sound again, however he wasn't noticing what was going on nor what was disappearing off of him (CLICK) there it went again, (CLICK) he heard it once more, then noticed that the girls where watching him with keen interest. He continued to hear the clicking noise, and then noticed that Hally had a strange look on her face, like he was the buffet. He seen saw several Slytherins sniggering, pointing at him, he slowly looked down at his robes…and realized that there was not a piece of clothing to be seen oh him, but he could feel his robes. It suddenly dawned on him, Hally just got him with an invisibility charm. Draco was now the center of attention, everyone was staring at him, pointing, and then they began to laugh at his embarrassment. Draco quickly ran out of the ballroom screaming for his life after seeing his own father laugh at his nudity. Severus let out an irritated sigh, stalked over to where Hally sat, took her by the arm and walked her out of the ballroom in quick strides after Lucius and his wife agreed that enough was enough leaving before them. They met them inside Severus's library, Draco was covered up by Lucius cloak glaring at Hally in anger,

"Alright you two, enough is enough with this feud," Severus seethed.

"It's time for you two to put your differences aside for the holiday, and make a truce," Narcissa stated.

"Clearly that was far more than I cared to see of my son anyway," Lucius replied trying to contain his laughter over the scene.

"I will when she will," Draco snorted turning his back on Hally.

"I will when he does," Hally stated doing the same.

"You both will this instant!" Severus roared heatedly. Hally held her wand keeping it from being seen and gently jiggled it Draco's way giving him the jellyleg curse, Draco hit the floor after his legs went wiggly, Hally turned around just then keeping her wand hidden

"Jelly legs," Hally commented holding her hand out for a temporary truce.

Draco looked up at her hand and slowly took hold shaking it hearing Hally's words

"Truce for now, later, much, much payback," She whispered grinning evilly at him.

A/N: That's all for chapter 36 see you in chapter 37. Credit for the Rosita Garmentio jinx goes to my beta darkcelestial20 bye for now.


	39. Chapter 37 GO AWAY SKEETER BETA

Chapter 37

Author's Notes: Hello once again readers, I hoped that everyone enjoyed the last chapter of the pranks, however they will continue with a new little twist between Hally's and Draco's two friends. Why you ask? Well read on to find out why (Grins evilly over secret). Also to make this chapter make more sense, Hally is seeing Cedric, but it is like a buddy, buddy relationship thank you.

Disclaimer: No I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.

Chapter 37

_In the last chapter where we left off, Hally reluctantly shook hands with Draco to end their feud for the holiday in front of their parents, Hally whispering a promise of payback to the blonde boy while holding an evil grin upon her face…_

Hally let go of Draco's hand with revulsion before walking away from him at a distance leaning up against the families' library table that stood in the center of the library room. She ended the jellyleg curse swiftly before Severus or the boy's parents recognized the curse, watching the platinum blonde boy stand up slowly, his eyes glaring at her with malice.

"Now then, since you both are in an agreement to end your feud, you can both take a look at what is above inside this room," Severus announced with a smirk on his face.

Draco raised his eyes upwards at the same time that Hally did seeing a plant hanging down from the ceiling,

"Dad, why is that hanging there?" Hally questioned knowing what type of plant it was from being a bookworm.

Draco made a face just by looking at the odd green plant, "What is it anyway?" Draco asked.

"I'm surprised at you son, you should know what that plant is from your continuous reading habits," Lucius replied stiffly.

"It is what muggles call Mistletoe young man," Severus stated seeing the look on his daughters face.

"Oh no! I am not…," "Oh yes you are! It is a muggle tradition, and since we cannot punish you two at the moment from having guests, then this will be your punishment! With his parents and myself watching you both kiss under the Mistletoe!" Severus roared.

The two looked at each other in disgust, "…EWWW!" They both shuddered in revulsion; Draco's mother could only giggle over their actions.

Lucius stood by the library's fireplace mantle with much amusement on his face, "The faster you two do this, the quicker it would be over with," Lucius smirked.

"Father!" Draco exclaimed with much shock from hearing such words come from his own father's mouth.

"Oh come now Draco, she's only a girl. She is quite harmless after all," Lucius commented.

Severus only looked at the blonde man before making a reply, "Looks can be deceiving Lucius. This girl is quite dangerous I assure you," Severus informed the man.

"Yeah, like I can bite his face off without a second thought!" Hally seethed glaring at Draco.

Lucius turned his attention to her with a raised eyebrow, "Really? You think so Miss Potter?" He questioned, his arm resting upon the fireplace mantle.

"Yes I do!" Hally answered in anger.

"Then you don't know much about the Malfoy men if you think that," Lucius replied stiffly.

"Lucius…," "I am only speaking the truth Narcissa," Lucius simply said with a wave of his right hand.

"Raven, stand in front of Draco this instant," Severus ordered with a smirk.

"And if I refuse?" Hally questioned with clinched teeth.

"Then you will be grounded for three days, meaning no wand, no potions, nothing," Severus warned sternly.

Hally stomped her foot before standing in front of the blonde boy heatedly, "Your only making us do this stupid mushy stuff for your own entertainment!" Hally exclaimed while Draco looked at his father pleadingly to end the soon to be torture.

"We don't consider this entertainment Raven, we consider this…payback for the hell you both put us through," Severus stated.

"Ten Galleons to that one," Lucius agreed with a smirk, finding the scene highly entertaining.

"Now kiss you two," Narcissa giggled lightly.

"Mother!" Draco yelled in shock, Hally looked at him making a snort, "Clearly you don't have respect for your mother," She remarked.

"Stay out of this Potter!" Draco yelled glaring at her, "Stop talking to your mother that way!" Hally yelled in return.

'What is going on with you Hal? She's Malfoy's mother not yours…'

"Stay out of this Harry James!" Hally shouted looking up at the ceiling.

'Well it's true! Stay out of their family squabbles!' Harry yelled inside her head.

"I will not stay out of this! He has no right to yell at her that way…,"

Draco let out a loud snort, "If your brother is telling you to stay out of this, than it is wise to listen to him," Draco sneered at her.

Their parents saw anger ripple from Hally's face, "Raven don't you dare!" Severus warned before Hally reacted withto violence.

'Aww! Poor little sister can't hit Malfoy!' Harry teased inside her head.

"Shut up Harry!" Hally yelled heatedly.

"Raven, stop yelling at your brother!" Severus yelled the order.

Hally clamped her mouth shut just then. Severus did a double take at Hally's quick obedience, "What's this Raven did your obedience kick in as well?" Severus questioned while Lucius observed the scene with interest.

Hally growled heatedly over his question, not making a reply, "Well then, I'll take that as a yes. Now from where we left off you two, kiss each other right now," Severus told the two seeing the faces of disgust written on their faces.

"No," Hally whined "I will not!" Draco huffed with disdain.

"Oh yes you will son! Right now," Lucius ordered his son hearing him groan.

The two looked at each other in disgust, and quickly kissed each other on the lips before pulling back wiping their mouths.

"Gross! Just gross!" Draco hollered "Now I have to wash my mouth out to disinfect it!" Hally wailed in revulsion.

Their parents laughed at the two, listening to their protests and complaints.

**MEAN WHILE AT HOGWARTS…**

Harry had hit the floor laughing at what he had seen from his twin sister's end of the mind link inside Severus's living quarters with Fred, George, and Ron Weasley.

"Now that is going to give Hal nightmares for weeks!" Harry roared into laughter.

"Poor Lady Hex!" Fred and George cackled after being told what happened.

"I'll say! Kissing a Malfoy is just…eww!" Ron cried out between laughs.

'Like your gods' gift to girls,' Hally thought heatedly inside Harry's head.

Harry started to laugh harder at her remark, getting their attention.

"What?" Ron asked "Hal said and I will quote "Like your gods gift to girls," Harry cackled.

"Better than Malfoy," Ron snorted from hearing the repeat of Hally's words from inside Harry's head.

Harry, Fred, and George looked at each other before laughing once more.

"Well I am!" Ron yelled "Sure Ron we believe you," Harry told him before turning away making gagging faces over it.

"Yeah little brother, you're the big man on school grounds here," Fred and George laughed at him.

Ron got up from where he was, heading out of Severus's quarters, "I'm leaving to go back to the tower! At least I'm appreciated there instead of here!" Ron huffed slamming the door behind him while his twin brothers and Harry continued to laugh at the red haired boy.

Harry looked at the two Weasley twins, "Seriously you two, can your brother be any more…pathetic?" He asked them.

"Yes," They both answered with grins on their faces.

"My condolences to your family guys," Harry teased with a grin.

"Thanks, but keeping him away from Lady Hex? Our condolences to you Lord Hex," Fred and George grinned in return.

"He won't get close enough even if he tried," Harry told them making a silent vow that Ronald Weasley will never be with his sister.

"Can't blame you there Harry, can't blame you there," Fred and George replied.

'You won't have to hurt him, I'll do it!' Hally thought to her brother.

"Nope! I know that you can hold your own Hal, but I am going to do this one so like you told me, I will handle it my way," Harry announced out loud to his sister.

Fred and George sat in silence with huge grins, listening to Harry talk to his twin sister. "And to make it more entertaining for you, I'll even put in Fred and George on helping me keep Ron away from you…,"

"Make that three Harry," They heard seeing Percy walk into Severus's quarters with his arms crossed.

'What's the blow hard doing there Harry…,'

"Oh stop calling Percy a blow hard Hal. What's up Percy?" Harry enquired talking from one to the other quickly.

"Ron for one, I am tired of hearing him whine, and whimper because Hally can't stand him or doesn't notice him, ok even I don't want to see Hally with Ron…I heard that Diggory likes her, does he?" Percy enquired changing the subject for at least a second

"Yeah he does. Why?" Harry asked while Hally listened to their conversation from her end.

"Wouldn't it be a shame not to let Ron see that Lady Hex has been already claimed by Diggory?" Percy asked tweaking their minds quickly.

'Uh-oh!' Hally thought to her brother

(Snap!) "It will break his poor little wittle heart! Let's seek out Diggory fast! I also got unrestricted access in all four houses just like Hal let's go!" Harry cried out grinning from ear to ear.

'Harry, what are you going to do?' Hally thought the question to her brother.

"Watch, listen, and relax Hal, we got this," Harry only told her out loud as the four headed out of the dungeons, and heading to Hufflepuff house where Cedric Diggory stayed in.

The four boys headed through the entrance without being seen, finding the common room almost deserted except for a few students who had stayed behind for the holidays, Cedric was one of them. Cedric noticed their presence standing up from where he sat in surprise,

"What the…," Harry grabbed hold of his arm, "We need to talk Diggory about Hal," Harry informed the brown haired boy.

"Hal?" Cedric asked clearly confused.

"He means Lady Hex," Fred and George told him with grins seeing the boy nod his head slowly.

"Oh. So what do you want to talk about Hally on?" Cedric asked wearily,

"Look, you like her right?" Harry asked him.

"Now wait a minute Harry, I haven't…," "Well don't you?" Harry drilled

"Yeah I do, but…," "Good. Ron is up in Gryffindor tower whining over her," Harry informed him.

"And I'm interested in this for…," "We don't want him around Hal. Catching on?" Harry asked.

Cedric caught on by listening to them, he started to grin from ear to ear.

"Oh I got you, Give their brother a complex right?" Cedric asked

"Well yeah, plus you get to be with my little sister," Harry grinned

"She's a first year Harry…," "Yeah?" Harry asked getting ready to retaliate on an insult

"But she's an exception. Heck I would like to go out with her man, that is if she wants to," Cedric finished his words.

Harry let out a sigh of relief, "For a moment there, I thought you was going to say something stupid," He grinned at the brown haired boy.

"Me say something stupid over seeing Hally? Heh, not on your wands I wouldn't. I would be stupid not to pass up this opportunity on seeing her," Cedric chuckled while his friends agreed behind them wearing grins on their faces.

"Ron is going to flip out of his mind big time," the two Weasley twins cackled with their older brother Percy.

**BACK AT SNAPE MANOR…**

Hally collapsed into one of the library chairs in a daze while Severus and the Malfoy's watched her quietly.

"This is interesting," Lucius commented continuing to keep his eyes on the girl.

Severus looked up at the ceiling with a sigh, "Now I know that you can't possibly be in some clouds over a simple Muggle Christmas tradition Raven," Severus replied seeing her look up at him making a face.

"Please, like I'm into that oil slick," Hally muttered being heard by them

"I am not an oil slick Potter!" Draco seethed

Hally snorted with a cackle, "Yeah right! Let me ask you something Malfoy, how much of that hair stuff do you put down onto your hair? Because not even I think that it's…hot," Hally laughed at the blonde boy.

"Why you…," "Enough son! Miss Potter is only speaking her mind and I have to agree. It is a bit too much," Lucius stated making the arguing stop before it began once more

"Then what is with the dazed look Raven?" Severus questioned crossing his arms.

They saw Hally blush slightly looking away, "Well?" Severus pressed

"Cedric wants to go out with me," Hally mumbled

"I didn't hear what she just said…," "Hush Draco. What was that Raven, and please speak up to where I can understand you," Severus requested.

"I said that Cedric Diggory wants to go out with me. I just found out," Hally answered with a sigh looking back up at Severus, the look on his face said it all.

"He what! Raven you are eleven! He's what…fourteen? You're too young…,"

"Dad, come on…," "Raven you are not old enough…," His voice trailed off in thought before continuing on.

"On second thought Raven, who am I to interfere," Severus replied seeing the look on her face.

"Really dad? I can?" Hally asked "Of course you can Raven, provided that you have an adult present," Severus told her.

"Agreed," Hally grinned before running out of the room.

"Severus really, allowing her to see that boy?" Lucius questioned

"Right now Lucius Raven is only a little girl, she can be trusted, and besides to her right now is like going out with a buddy if you will, a comrade, a friend," Severus explained to the man in detail as they headed out of the library with Draco following behind still wearing his father's cloak to conceal his nudity.

**SNAPE MANOR (NEXT MORNING)**

Hally opened her eyes after her clock floated past her with it's alarm going off, she jolted straight out of her bed heading to her wardrobe and thrusting it open finding that her clothes were still normal.

"Good," She simply said selecting an outfit to wear before heading into her bathroom to get ready when she realized that her room was a bit smaller, running back out.

"What in the…," Hally tore out of her bedroom after putting on her robe, just as Draco was walking past her private parlor.

"MALFOY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM!" Hally boomed at the boy while Severus and his parents were coming down the hall.

Draco stopped in his tracks with the look of confusion on his face turning her way, "What are you talking about Potter? I never did anything to your room," Draco told her being nudged aside by Severus and his parents.

"Well now, I must say the décor is to be desired here," Lucius commented looking around the private parlor while Draco walked in standing beside him.

"My!" Narcissa exclaimed in awe looking around as well.

Severus inspected the area noticing the new second door nodding in approval, "I'm afraid I am at fault here Raven, I had your room adjusted so that Connor would have his own room when he comes home in the summer," Severus explained getting her attention.

"Oh. Sorry about that Malfoy," Hally apologized turning to see the second door.

"Great, another Potter here," Draco muttered under his breath while Hally went to open the second door peering inside the room.

"Wicked, nice room" Hally simply said grinning closing the door once more.

"I certainly hope so, because I cannot take another twin having a complex over the décor of their room," Severus chuckled.

"Harry's going to love it dad really," Hally stated while Severus magically locked the door with a very strong locking charm.

"Good, now then go get ready, we leave to Diagon Alley after breakfast to begin our Christmas shopping," Severus told her seeing her go back into her bedroom closing the door behind her.

"Thank Merlin she apologized," Severus sighed in relief as they headed out the Private parlor.

**HOGWARTS BREAKFAST (GREAT HALL)**

Harry had just sat down for breakfast with Fred and George Weasley when they noticed Ron laughing loudly. Harry took a couple of glanced his way before addressing him,

"Morning Ron, what's with you?" Harry asked looking at the breakfast dishes and selecting what he wanted to eat.

"I heard the funniest thing just now Harry. I heard that Cedric was going around saying that he's seeing Hally! Isn't that funny? I mean Hally seeing him!" Ron laughed while smacking the table with his right hand.

"No it's not funny Ron, because it's the truth," Harry told him seeing several others look his way with wide eyes.

Ron stopped laughing after hearing the news, his eyes went wide as everything sunk in.

"Your kidding me aren't you Harry?" Ron asked him trying to grasp onto some kind of hope

"No Ron I'm not kidding, Cedric and Hally are seeing each other," Harry answered while reaching for the platter of sausages.

Ron looked down at the table pouting, "WHY?" He pouted at Harry.

"Why not? She likes him, and he treats her with respect," Harry told him looking straight into his face.

Ron got up from where he sat lifting his plate and goblet to move down further from them, "So not cool Harry," He simply said walking away from the three to sit down beside Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, And and Neville Longbottom.

Harry sniggered into his goblet of juice goblet while Fred and George Weasley sniggered over their plates over hearing Ron's comment.

**SNAPE MANOR…**

Hally entered the dining room sitting down in her usual seat beside Severus giggling.

"And what is so funny Raven?" Severus questioned her suspiciously.

"Oh Just that Ron found out and he told Harry and I will quote… (Not cool Harry, not cool)," Hally sniggered placing her napkin into her lap.

Severus and Lucius both looked at each other in silent understanding, "So The young Weasley did not take the news well, when is your first date Raven?" Severus enquired.

Hally looked at him, "Dad, we're not going out on a date, Oh but we are going to exchange some wizarding cards later on," Hally grinned reaching for the platter of eggs.

"Wizarding cards, that's sounds nice. Anything else?" Severus asked while looking over at Lucius as if to say 'I told you so'.

"We're going to play chess by mail, the usual stuff," Hally answered while Lucius sat back stunned.

"Sounds like a plan Raven…," "Oh yeah, he said that he sent me something. I should be getting it soon," Hally intervened.

Lucius gave Severus a knowing smirk, "Game, set, match," He simply said before taking a sip of his morning coffee.

Severus's eyebrows creased while looking down at the raven red streaked haired girl, "He did what?" Severus questioned.

"Sent me something…what? Dad its only wizard snaps gods calm down," Hally giggled at him while Draco choked on his juice sniggering with the other kids.

"Raven you imp!" Severus yelled out while their guests laughed at the harmless joke.

'Score Hal, you got dad good,' Harry thought to her laughing inside of her head.

'Thank you Harry, I do try,' Hally thought back with a grin on her face taking a drink of her juice.

**HOGWARTS AFTER BREAKFAST…**

Harry headed outside with Fred and George Weasley being met with Hagrid and Professor McGonagall.

"Ah, there you are Mr. Potter. I had just gotten special permission by Dumbledore to escort you to Hogsmead to do your Christmas shopping, Mr. and Mr. Weasley may join us of course, provided that they be on their best behavior," McGonagall announced seeing grins on their faces.

They all headed to the village following their head of house while carrying a conversation over what should they get or what Harry should buy for his list. Harry took his list out seeing who was the first to shop for…his twin sister Hally was first on his list.

"Ok, I have to turn my link off so Hal won't know what I got her," Harry told the two Weasley twins with a grin

'Aww Harry, that isn't fair,' Hally thought teasingly at him.

"Aww, poor little sister won't get to see, darn," Harry teased back.

McGonagall could only smile, "She hasn't changed," She simply said while Harry looked up at her grinning. Their first stop was a small boutique, they entered the establishment with rosy cheeks from the winter cold wind. Harry walked around the place searching for the perfect gift for his sister when he noticed a dragon statue walking around on its pedestal.

"Hal would like this," Harry grinned noticing the price.

"We know," Fred and George agreed grinning as well.

Harry paid for the statue, watching it being wrapped up to be sent to Hally for Christmas before looking at his list seeing the name being checked off magically.

"Next up Hermione," Harry announced.

"Knowing her, she would want books," Fred and George sniggered.

"Gee you two know her well," Harry grinned as they went to another section of the boutique.

**DIAGON ALLEY…**

Hally had just watched her brother's name get checked off her list, when she accidentally overheard Lucius speak to his son over an item that he wanted looking up.

"But father…," "No son, you have enough gifts coming to you from your mother and myself," Lucius told him hearing the boy sigh in defeat.

Hally waited until they walked away before looking up at Severus,

"Dad, do you think that he would like it for Christmas, I mean you did tell me that I had to at least get him something after all?" She enquired seeing Severus grin down at her.

"I don't see why he shouldn't Raven. Go ahead," Severus allowed walking with her to the counter.

"How may I help you?" A young wizard enquired with a smile.

"I'd like that pocket watch please, wrapped up and sent to this address," Hally answered politely.

"Right away," the wizard beamed after Hally paid him for the watch.

After they headed outside; Draco looked over Hally's shoulder seeing his name being checked off in silence while their parents stood a few yards away from them conversing on where to head to next. Across the way a woman carrying a notepad with a floating pen stood not too far off noticing Hally's scar. She pressed her lips together containing a victorious grin while heading towards Hally's and Draco's direction.

"Gods Malfoy, can you stop trying to look over my shoulder," Hally commented while rolling her eyes.

"I'm not doing anything Potter…," "Miss Potter? Can I ask you a few questions please?" they both heard looking up at the woman with the notepad and floating quill.

"That all depends on what questions," Hally could only say to the woman. Draco recognized who she was, and slipped away to where their parents stood.

"I understand Severus, but…,"

"Professor Snape, I only have a few words for you, Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet and she is right there where Potter is!" Draco cried out getting their attention before heading back to where Hally was standing.

"What's it like to be raised by a Death Eater Miss. Potter?" Rita Skeeter questioned.

"What's a Death Eater?" Hally asked clearly confused as Draco heard her words.

'We're evil doesn't she even know this?' he thought looking at Hally strangely.

"What are you talking about again?" Hally asked once more looking around her.

"Now where did Malfoy go…oh, never mind there you are," Hally commented before looking across the way at Severus while they stood there watching in silence.

"Hey dad, what does a Death Eater look like?" Hally only asked seeing the look on his face.

Severus quickly stalked his way over with Lucius and his wife, pulling Hally behind him. "Stay away from my daughter Skeeter!" Severus yelled at the woman.

Rita Skeeter only looked at him, "Don't you mean James Potter's twin daughter?" She asked him sweetly with the look of innocence on her face. Hally looked up from one to the other before catching on and hearing Draco whisper in her ear.

"Think real hard Potter, the robe you seen in that hidden room," He whispered.

"Oh," Hally muttered watching the scene unfold in front of her.

"How about your input then Severus Snape, what's it like to raise a child of James Potter?" the The woman asked with a smirk on her face setting Hally off.

Severus went to take two steps forward at the woman before Hally intervened,

"If you so much as print anything in that paper you will regret it!" Severus warned

"Um…dad I think that we should go now I still need to get Harry something," Hally lied keeping a straight face.

Severus looked at her before taking a hold of her hand getting ready to leave the woman standing there.

"I only wanted to ask Miss Potter a few questions Severus Snape, the wizarding world does have the right to know…,"

"Then tell them this…this man is my father! He raised me, no one else has but him! And I will always think of him as my father!" Hally yelled at the woman.

"Hmm…I wonder what your brother would think about that one," Rita Skeeter thought out loud being heard.

"You go one step near my brother and you will not live to see another day!" Hally hissed her warning impressing Lucius immensely.

Rita Skeeter took two steps back in horror, the look on her face was enough to make sweat, Hally and Severus smiled as they saween her take off quickly as though a dementor was coming after her, Hally heard Harry laugh inside her head after he watched it from his end routing her on.

"Well she certainly is being made into your own image Severus, well done," Lucius commented as they started to head to their next destination.

**HOGSMEAD…**

Harry waited until Professor McGonagall walked away to a certain distance before telling Fred and George what just happened on Hally's end of the link between them.

"Rita Skeeter?" They both asked in unison.

"You know her?" Harry asked in low key.

"Yeah we do, she's the top reporter for Daily Prophet," Fred began to explain

"She also twist peoples quotes around making them the villain if she thinks the story is not up to snuff," George finished.

"Well there won't be a story, Hal threatened her," Harry sniggered.

"Oh yeah that's our little bud," Fred and George sniggered quietly.

McGonagall started to head back towards them to where they quickly hushed up looking inside a case with Harry.

"Well Mr. Potter have you finished here yet?" McGonagall enquired to Harry

"Almost, I'd like that snake designed pocket watch please. The one that tells you where who is," Harry requested getting pats on the back from Fred and George Weasley.

"Excellent and whose name shall I engrave on it on?" The proprietor asked with a smile.

"Severus Snape…oh and here's our miniature pictures to go on the hands please," Harry answered handing three tiny pictures to the owner.

"Very good, I'll have it ready in no time," The proprietor promised heading to the back of his business to get the watch ready.

"Well Severus will have a good Christmas after all," McGonagall smiled down at Harry.

"He deserves it. Ok I got Hal, Hermione, Blaise, Maryanne, Flint, Etre, You two when you both wasn't looking, Percy…and Ron," Harry announced making a face after saying Ron's name.

"You don't have to get him anything if you don't like him Harry…,"

"I never said that I never liked him, it's just that…he's a pain sometimes," Harry confessed truthfully before the owner came back handing Harry the watch to him after he paid for it.

A/N: That is all for chapter 37 everyone, see you in chapter 38 bye.


	40. Chapter 38 Turn about is fair play! beta

Chapter 38

Author's Notes: Hello once again fellow readers, as always my new update is finally here. Now that has sent me my reviews; I can now breathe a sigh of relief. I am jumping for joy seeing my review mark hit 115 reviews and I couldn't be any happier, you readers are what keeps me writing -.

Disclaimer: Now I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does; only a select few character are from my own creation.

Caution: This chapter contains some alcohol drinking, with a twist that will keep you in shock.

**Chapter 38 TURN ABOUT IS FAIR PLAY**

In the last chapter where we left off, Hally gave our famous reporter Rita Skeeter the scare of her life, while back at Hogwarts Harry had informed the Weasley twin Fred and George about it while confessing that their little brother Ron was a pain sometimes…

**HOGSMEAD**

Harry watched his list seeing names check of magically as his eyes scanned down it, until he had gotten to Hagrid his seventh person to shop for,

"What do you get for someone like Hagrid?" Harry enquired in confusion

Fred turned his way, "What's that Harry?" He asked while his twin looked over Harry's other shoulder.

"Hagrid is next on my list. What do I get for someone like Hagrid?" Harry asked once more until he heard his sister think to him.

'Hagrid is difficult Harry, but not hard to shop for. There is a shop there that you can look inside for him. Fred and George knows where it is,' Hally thought to her big brother

"Thanks Hal. She said that there's a shop here that I can browse around in to buy something for Hagrid?" Harry asked the two twins seeing them grin

"Yep there sure is," Fred answered

"It's called the ODDS AND WEIRD," George informed the raven haired boy

"ODDS AND WEIRD? Sounds…interesting," Harry commented as they waited for Professor McGonagall to join them once more before leaving the shop.

**DIAGON ALLEY…**

Everyone met up for lunch at exactly 12:00 P.M. talking about the excitement over their holiday shopping, Hally was chatting away with Blaise and Maryanne while Draco spoke to his two goons, Flint and Etre both overheard him.

"Did you say Rita Skeeter?" Flint questioned quietly

"Yeah, Potter scared her off like she was being chased by dementors," Draco answered

"Oh lord," Etre muttered looking at Hally with a grin

"My thoughts exactly," Flint sniggered

They heard the three girls squeal in laughter looking over at the three,

"Girls," Draco simply said with his arms crossed in annoyance

"Hey, at least those three aren't googily eyed like Pansy is," Flint pointed out

Draco shuddered from just hearing it, "Don't remind me, she's been trying to latch onto me since our first night at the school," Draco told them feeling disgusted

"Then that should tell you the difference between those three from her," Etre cackled over Draco's remark.

Their parents talked amongst theirselves themselves quietly until Draco's father told them about the scene between Severus, Rita Skeeter, and Hally. Their voices soon became louder, getting the children's attention, Hally included.

"The nerve of that woman," One of the parents commented,

"Honestly, can she find something else to put her nose into instead of your children Severus?" Another questioned, Lucius tapped the end of his cane on the ground.

"Remember, she was the one that put that article in that paper about Severus ten years ago," He stated looking over at Hally stiffly.

More comments arose from the adults, "Oh come now Lucius, you can't blame her for that, she and her brother were just infants," Blaise's father reasoned with the blonde man

Lucius snorted with a stiff quietness looking away from Hally at last, letting the matter drop. "At least he's raising the girl towards our way. From what I have witnessed moments ago, he's doing an excellent job of it," He replied hearing the others agree quietly.

Severus looked over at the clock before clearing his throat, "We need to get a move on it before we loose our reservation," He announced seeing Hally peer into one of the shops windows at a display, taking a hold of her arm gently.

Hally looked up with a smile, "Sorry dad, had to see that awesome outfit there," Hally grinned while pointing at the midnight black outfit with a matching robe.

Severus let out a sigh while hiding a grin, "Always a fashion seeker Raven. Come on so we won't be late," He told her steering her away from the shop window.

Hally leaned to Blaise and Maryanne while passing them by, "Guess it's a secret Christmas present," She whispered teasingly giggling along with the two.

**HOGSMEAD…**

The four walked into the _ODDS AND WEIRD_ shop browsing around quietly when Harry stood in front of a counter looking down at the items while making a face.

"Now I know why this place is called _ODDS AND WEIRD_," Harry commented to Fred and George with a snigger.

"Makes you wonder about these things," Fred grinned

"Like where did it come from and why its here," George sniggered.

The boys started laughing quietly while McGonagall went to a different section of the shop.

"Ok, ok now let's see here…say what is that thing?" Harry asked pointing down at an object.

Both Fred and George peered at the object grinning, "That's a swamp pixie Harry. They're the only pixies that are that big," Fred answered seeing Harry tilt his head at the creature.

"It's still small," Harry pointed out.

"Well yeah, but they are still the biggest pixies out there," George agreed while explaining the difference to him.

"Haven't seen a pixie before…,"

"You haven't? Oh man than you're in for a big surprise from Lady Hex," Both twins sniggered.

"Now I'm confused," Harry simply said "Believe it or not, pixies are sort of…," Fred started explaining,

"Drawn to Hally like bees are to flowers," George finished explaining.

"Ok. I just want to see this one," Harry sniggered over the news.

'Stop teasing me Harry,' Hally thought to him.

"But Hal, it's nice to find out these things about you," Harry cackled loudly

'OOO! Harry James…," "Hally Lillian! Now that we know our names what's up?" Harry teased hearing Fred and George cackle over their squabbling.

'You sadistic brother!' Hally yelled inside his head.

"Now that's calling the cauldron black Hal," Harry laughed.

'What does dads cauldrons have to do with it big brother,' Hally thought inside his head

"Oh score! Hal your on a roll there," Harry cackled.

"What did she say Harry?" Fred and George asked simultaneously.

"She said what does our dads cauldrons have to do with it," Harry told them in between laughs.

"Oh that is so wrong," Fred and George laughed while McGonagall walked up from behind them hearing every word.

"Mr. Potter! Shame on you and your sister both! I will be calling him as soon as we return to the school," McGonagall informed the raven haired boy.

"But Professor, me and Hal was were joking around with one another, it wasn't intentional," Harry explained with wide eyes.

"Touché Mr. Potter, I believe the term 'I got you' should explain it all," McGonagall smiled down at the boy.

"But…,"

"Did you actually think that I would inform Severus over the two of you talking about his own cauldrons? Harry dear give me at least some credit here," McGonagall laughed lightly.

Harry's face turned red slightly while he grinned and sighed in relief with Fred and George Weasley.

"Now come along you three, since we won't be able to make it back to the school for lunch, we'll be going to the Three Broomsticks for lunch," McGonagall informed them before waiting patiently for Harry to make a purchase.

"Have you found anything in particular young man?" a young man behind the counter enquired to Harry with a smile.

"Um yes sir, I want to purchase that swamp pixie please," Harry answered

"Are you sure that you want to buy this?" The man questioned.

"Yes, it's for a friend, a huge tall friend," Harry answered.

"Ah yes, Hagrid. He's been eyeing this critter whenever he comes in here. He'll love it," The man smiled while grabbing the swamp pixie quickly before it took off to escape.

Harry carried the small parcel in his hands following McGonagall out of the shop with Fred and George to go to lunch.

**DIAGON ALLEY (ARMANDO'S EXPENSIVE RESTAURANT)**

Everyone was seated inside the expensive restaurant with Hally sitting beside Severus; Draco was seated beside her next with his father on his left.

Hally looked over at Severus with pleading eyes, "I'm sorry Raven, but you have to sit next to Draco," Severus told her before opening his menu.

Hally leaned into him slightly, "Are you punishing me again?" She asked with a slight whimper.

"No I am not. His mother is however, seems to have a certain fondness towards you suddenly, now why is that may I ask?" Severus questioned taking a glance at her

"I don't know," Hally shrugged truthfully.

Draco was feeling the same way leaning towards his father slightly, whispering quietly.

"Father, what did I do this time for me to be next to…her?" Draco asked Lucius in low key.

"Believe me son I was totally against this arrangement, but your mother had put her foot down on this one. She's the one that is punishing you two," Lucius whispered back to him seeing the look of shock on his face.

Draco sat back fuming in anger, "Gee thanks a lot Potter," He uttered under his breath, Hally heard him.

"Don't blame me on this one Malfoy, it was your mother that did this one," Hally seethed quietly before looking away from him.

'Aww! How cute Hal, you're sitting beside…M-Malfoy!' Harry cackled inside her head

"Shut up Harry," Hally stated out loud being heard by their guests.

"Oh now this is interesting," Lucius smirked watching the scene.

'Hally and Malfoy up in the whomping tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!' Harry cackled inside her head setting her off.

"You're so gone Harry James!" Hally cried out while Severus and their guests grinned, observing the scene before them.

'Heh, you like Malfoy!' Harry teased at her.

"I do not!" Hally seethed at her brother.

'Yes you do,' Harry thought to her teasingly.

"You wait until I get back to the school Harry," Hally warned out loud while blushing lightly.

'Oh! Do you promise?' He asked inside her head laughing before leaving her alone.

Hally turned Severus's way seeing the look of amusement on his face, "I take it that Connor was teasing you for having to sit next to Draco?" He enquired wearing a smirk.

"Dad…," "Just calm down Raven, Connor must have been joking around with you," Severus chuckled at her along with the other adults.

"Rotten brother," Hally mumbled snapping her menu open in anger.

Draco, who noticed Hally fuming over her brother's teasing, decided to have a bit of fun with the situation at hand.

"So, when will our wedding take place Potter?" Draco asked before he started sniggering.

"Eww! I wouldn't marry you if you were the last boy on earth Malfoy!" Hally exclaimed while shuddering in disgust.

Draco went a little further, "How about kids Potter? I'm up for two kids at least…,"

"SLAP!" Hally slapped the platinum blonde boy on his arm hearing roars of laughter from the rest of the guests and Severus.

"I can't stand you Malfoy, so leave me alone!" Hally fumed while her eyes flashed at him.

Draco laughed so hard from her slapping him as well as her remark that he simply fell out of his seat and onto the Restaurant floor.

"Oh come on Potter! You have to admit that it was funny!" Draco continued to laugh over the situation.

Hally looked down at him before turning away with a grin on her face, "Shut up Malfoy," She grinned calming down at last.

**LATER THAT AFTERNOON AT HOGWARTS…**

After Harry went to Severus's quarters putting his packages away safely, he looked around inside Severus's cupboards exploring with Fred and George Weasley. Harry opened a cupboard up finding a bottle of fire water,

"Hey! Check it out guys, dad has the hard stuff here, the real hard stuff," Harry announced getting the boys attention.

"Oh man, our dad buys that stuff. He only gives it to us on holidays whenever we're at home, but only a tiny glass. Us older kids though of course…Say Harry have you had any of this yet?" Fred enquired with George.

"I had some of my and Hally's Uncle Vernon's ripple once when he passed out drunk one day, he keeps the real stuff locked away. He's a greedy tight wad," Harry explained

"Yeah, but have you had any of this stuff here yet?" George pressed

Harry looked at him funny, "No why?" He asked watching Fred open the bottle and pouring some inside a glass that was inside with it.

"Bottoms up Harry," Fred grinned handing Harry the glass.

"Oh, You think I can't handle this huh? Watch this," Harry grinned downing the fire water in one big gulp before putting the glass down.

"So how do you feel Harry?" George asked sniggering with his twin brother FredGeorge

"Great. Now let's see, where did Hal put our chocolate frogs at," Harry answered looking into some more cupboards, both Fred and George looked at each other in shock before watching Harry continue to look inside more cupboards.

**MEANWHILE BACK SNAPE MANOR…**

Hally was sitting on her usual sofa beside Blaise and Maryanne when she suddenly started to giggle with no reason. Everyone turned to look at her,

"Hally, are you ok?" Blaise asked noticing the sudden change in Hally

"Mmm…Yep! I'm just peachy…or is it apple? Oh well I'm fine," Hally slurred her answer while Severus watched her suspiciously, drumming his fingers onto his desk.

"Uh are you sure about that Hally, because you look a bit…drunk," Maryanne whispered to the raven red streak haired girl.

Hally looked at her, squinting her eyes slightly before slumping back against the sofa, "The room is spinning," She muttered

Severus got up from his seat slinging out curses from under his breath. He tore open his liquor cupboard, inspecting his hard liquor finding that none has been touched.

He went over to where Hally was seated, looming over her form,

"Raven, did you buy some liquor when we were out shopping earlier today?" Severus questioned

"No dad, I know better than that (Hiccup) but Harry had a big glass of your fire water at school," Hally confessed looking solemn in the face.

Blaise and Maryanne both had their mouths wide open smiling, "Hally!" They squealed in laughter watching their friend giggle frantically.

'Hal! You little snitch…,' "Connor!" Severus roared in anger near Hally's ear.

"Um, he says (Hiccup) that he's sorry dad," Hally slurred while waving her hands around as though she was swatting at a fly.

"Your sister is wasted! Get ready for punishment when we get back to the school!" Severus lectured while Hally looked up at him bursting into hysterical laughter.

Lucius propped his hand along side of his left cheek, enjoying the scene before him.

"Well Severus, looks like we stumbled onto something new here," Lucius commented with a smirk.

"Yes! One that I did not wish to witness at this very moment…,"

"Black bat nyah, nyah, fly back to your home, better fly back fast or your gonna die!" Hally sung out loudly hearing Harry roar out laughing inside her head.

Severus spun back around looking down at her in anger,

"WHAT!" Severus boomed "Fly away big bat, fly away, Wee!" Hally slurred and hiccupped at him then made bat noises getting the Slytherins who were there to laugh.

Severus closed his eyes, counted to ten before lifting Hally up over his shoulder, heading out of the sitting parlor while the laughter trailed behind them.

Lucius called after him while laughing at the sight, "Severus, don't be too hard on her now, her brother did this to her," Lucius roared in laughter.

"My!" Narcissa exclaimed with a delicate laughter.

"We'll be back as soon as I sober this Gryffindor up!" Severus yelled heading to his potions lab in quick strides.

**HOGWARTS…**

"Oh I just got Hal into trouble, but I'm in worst trouble than she is. She just called dad a big black bat!" Harry cackled, hitting the floor.

"WOW! So that means you can drink as much as you want, and Hally is the one that gets drunk. Man Harry, you are one lucky person being able to do that one," Fred and George ranted at one time in between laughter…

**SNAPE MANOR…**

Severus watched Hally drink his concoction waiting patiently until she sobered up within five minutes.

"Dad, did I call you a…black bat?" Hally asked wearily looking down at his lab table.

"Yes you did Raven, Never thought that I'd hear it from you," Severus told her while hiding a smirk.

"Oh man, dad I'm sorry. I'm going to get Harry for this…,"

"Relax; it was amusing hearing that little diddy coming from you. Besides I will be giving your brother a punishment when we return to school. Now go on up to your room to get ready for tea," Severus told her walking back upstairs along with her.

Hally headed upstairs to her parlor, finding Draco up against the wall near the doorway, being his sly usual self. He noticed Hally coming toward him with her arms crossed.

"Just what the…mmft!" Hally mumbled after Draco covered her mouth with his hand silencing her quickly.

"Be quiet Potter and listen," Draco whispered while waiting for Hally to stop struggling until they heard voices inside her private parlor.

Hally stopped moving, listening quietly realizing that she was hearing Blaise, Maryanne, Crabbe, and Goyle conversing inside as well as laughing.

"If you ask me, I think that Hally and Malfoy have a thing for each other. Especially when they prank one another to get even," Blaise giggled.

"Draco and Lady Hex…now that's funny!" Crabbe cackled out loud.

Hally raised her eyebrows up from the huge boys remark in surprise, not even she thought that Crabbe could make a reply by hims self. "When's the wedding, that was hilarious!" Goyle laughed while Hally seen Draco fume over his words.

"And what about the party? I think that Lady Hex wanted to see Malfoy in the nude!" Maryanne squealed in laughter, Hally started to see red.

"Why you…," "Be quiet Potter, I know. It would be a shame to leave those four out of our little war don't you think?" Draco whispered to her.

Hally was about to say something sarcastic when she caught on to what he meant and seeing his evil grin. "Oh yeah, it is only fair to put them into this as well," Hally agreed.

The two peered into the private parlor, noticing that they weren't paying attention before they quickly went past the door and walked down the hallway side by side.

"So we're in agreement then Potter?" Draco enquired seeing Hally grin evilly

"Oh definitely Malfoy. Those four are going to wish that they never made any comment after this," Hally agreed as the two stopped in the middle of the hallway, shaking hands and sealing the agreement.

A/N: That is all for chapter 38, see you in chapter 39 bye for now.


	41. Chapter 39 The experiment,the plot begin

Chapter 39

Author's Notes: Hello fellow readers to the next chapter's here. I want to thank everyone once again for sending me their reviews, and that since Harry had accidentally gotten his twin sister drunk by downing a big glass of firewater; Hally will be getting even in this chapter as well from sheer curiosity by experimenting to see if it could work on both of them.

Disclaimer: No I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does; only a select few characters are of my own creation.

Caution: Another alcohol drinking scene, do not try this at home, and please remember that this is only part of the story here.

**Chapter 39 THE EXPERIMENT AND THE PLOTTING BEGINS**

_Where we left off the last time, Hally and Draco were listening in on their friends conversation, deciding that it would be a shame not to include them into their little war, shaking hands in agreement after slipping past Hally's private parlor…_

The two were still standing in the center of the hall quite some distance looking at one another until they heard more laughter erupt from the private parlor, Draco heard Hally let out a very low growl of anger before noticing that her hands had claws showing at the tips of her groomed nails.

"Bloody hell Potter, look at your hands," Draco whispered pointing at her wand hand.

Hally raised her hand up slightly, noticing as well. "Huh! Now this is new," Hally simply said angling her hand at each angle inspecting them in each detail.

Draco looked at her before rolling his eyes, "So you're saying that that haven't happened before?" He questioned her while crossing his arms.

"No, it has not happened before Malfoy," Hally answered truthfully, putting her hand down at her side.

Draco gave out a slight snort from her answer, "That'll change soon," He simply said as they started to continue to walk down the hall.

"Why is that Malfoy? Because you say so?" Hally questioned giving him his own snort back. to him.

Draco gave out a huff before turning back to her, "Look, It's not because I say so Potter, It's because when you and your brother got together, your veela instincts has started to kick in!" He seethed in her face, and then leaned back slightly hearing her growl at him.

"Back up Malfoy," Hally hissed in warning

"Then stop mocking me Potter," Draco seethed keeping his ground.

The two sized each other up glaring when their parents were heading in their direction.

"That had better not be my son getting ready to hit a girl," Lucius warned before tapping his cane on the black and silver swirled marble floor.

Draco took a step back letting out an irritated sigh, "No father, I wasn't going to hit her, more like she wants to hit me," Draco commented innocently.

"Yeah right Malfoy, you looked like you were going to try to hit me, don't play the innocent act here…,"

"Perhaps in self defense Raven? I know you like a concealed book. You attack when they least expect it," Severus replied standing beside Lucius Malfoy.

"Aww dad, now that's not fair. I have a right to defend myself too you know," Hally cried out defensively.

Draco gave her a sneered at her, "Oh sure Potter! Why not show your father your claws!" Draco exclaimed.

Narcissa looked at her son, "Claws?" She enquired when they seen Severus snatch tThe raven red streaked haired girls hands before she hid them from view.

"Well, well, well Raven. Draco told the truth here…," (HISS) "Raven!" Severus bellowed after hearing Hally hiss out at him and try to swipe at him in defense with her claws.

"You have your hands full here Severus," Lucius commented with an amused smirk on his face, watching the girl struggle until Severus put a strong grip on her, keeping her still.

"Lash at me like that! Raven…," "I'm sorry dad," Hally apologized after realizing what she had just done.

"Mmm, a defensive move, perhaps she has a bit of dominance in her Severus?" Lucius enquired with interest.

"Yes, definitely a defensive move Lucius. Raven why are you showing claws?" Severus questioned suspiciously.

"It's not over Malfoy, that's for sure," Hally answered while glaring at Draco.

"It's true Professor regretfully. We both over heard something that we did not enjoy, and I for one will not say more," Draco verified shocking Hally completely.

Lucius looked down at his son in surprise, "Oh?" He pressed.

"Yes sir, we agreed to fix it ourselves," Draco answered letting his father catch his meaning.

Narcissa, who stood beside Severus's left side, gently took hold of Hally's right hand admiring the sharp claws, Hally looked up at her with wide eyes, but made no wrong move to harm the blonde woman. Both men watched the scene with amusement,

"Like I said, a fondness for you Raven," Severus teased the girl.

"Dad!" Hally gasped in shock then saween Draco roll his eyes over the scene

"They're so dainty, like little pins… almost," Narcissa simply said over the girl's claws

"And dangerous mother," Draco snorted stiffly.

"Now Draco, just indulge your mother here. It is not everyday that she is this close to a veela," Lucius replied looking down at Hally.

Hally took her hand away gently in silence before walking down the hall leaving them behind, Severus followed her in quick strides taking hold of the collar of her robe.

"Not so fast Raven. You still have some training excises to do still even if you are home. I have instructed the house elves here to get my old training room ready for you and have another room ready for Connor when he comes home with us this summer. So in the meantime I want you to review your notes down inside my study until Screech comes to let you know when the room is ready," Severus informed her being heard.

"Training Severus?" Lucius questioned stiffly

"Yes training, I had received permission by the headmaster to start a dueling class. Raven and Connor are my first students right now to see how it goes before putting out notices to the other students," Severus explained keeping other reasons out.

Hally, staying out of their conversation, headed the opposite direction going downstairs to Severus's study. She entered the parlor stopping in her tracks. She remembered her brother drinking a big glass of firewater a bit earlier getting her drunk. Hally began to ponder on the situation, wondering if it could work on both ends, before opening their dad's liquor cupboard after grabbing a big glass. She grabbed Severus's favorite firewater, opened the bottle, and poured a good amount into the big glass. She replaced the bottle in its place, closing the cupboard quietly before walking into the study carrying the glass.

Hally found her notes laying on Severus's desk, sitting down on the black leather chair, Hally lifted the glass to her lips, "Bottoms up, and brace yourself big brother," Hally grinned evilly, hoping that her theory worked for much needed payback to Harry. She downed the firewater in a huge gulp, then sat the glass down onto the desk waiting,

"Hmm…nothing bad here, oh well. Let's see where to start on the exercises," Hally muttered thoughtfully concentrating on her assigned task.

**HOGWARTS LIBRARY…**

Harry was sitting with Ron, Fred and George Weasley when he began to start sniggering getting their attention.

"Harry, what is so funny?" Ron asked in a whisper seeing the raven haired boy plop his hand haphazardly onto the table, squinting his eyes at him.

"You are Ron, you big over sized fog light," Harry slurred sniggering once more.

Fred and George looked at each other grinning before observing the scene once more.

"Looks like…," Fred began "Lady Hex got even," George finished as they seen their little brother get beet red in the face in anger.

"I am not a fog light Harry!" Ron seethed quietly

Harry swayed in his chair cackling, "SHINE ON, SHINE ON ME!" Harry sung out loudly getting looks from those who stayed behind at the school.

"Shh!" Their librarian shushed at Harry before continuing her work.

Harry continued to cackle trying to stay quiet, but got louder instead,

"Harry stop it, you're acting like your drunk…,"

"SHINE YOU BIG OL LIGHT ON ME!" Harry bellowed out pointing over at Ron.

The other students started sniggering amongst themselvesirselves while watching Ron get redder in the face.

"Harry what is wrong with you…,"

"Hal drank some firewater at home, she got (Hiccup) even wiff me," Harry slurred at Fred and George, not paying any attention to Ron.

Both twins took hold of Harry's arms, "Come on Lord Hex," Fred urged helping Harry onto his feet.

"Should have known this was coming," George commented helping as well.

Ron looked at the three highly confused, "What are you two babbling about, and what about Hally drinking Firewater…,"

"Harry drank some earlier getting his sister drunk Ron, so what you are seeing right now is Lady Hex's revenge on her brother, he's drunk," They both explained to Ron at one time while leading Harry out of the library with Ron following behind them.

Millicent Bulstrode, one of the Slytherins that stayed behind was sniggering at Ron, but went to lend a helping hand, "Move Slytherin," Ron sneered

Harry heard Ron's comment, squinting his eyes until they focused on the big girl, she wasn't too huge, but she was a bit bigger for a girl, Harry liked her anyway as a friend.

"Hi (Hiccup) Millie…the place is spinning," Harry greeted looking glum in the face.

"Come on Lord Hex," Millicent grinned helping Fred and George out after giving Ron a death glare.

"Why is she helping…," Fred and George whirled on him in anger,

"Because Ron! He's Snape's adopted son you red haired twit!" They seethed half dragging Harry out quickly.

Ron let out a defeated sigh leaving it alone before following them to the dungeons, they were just getting ready to go down the stairs when they were stopped by McGonagall.

"Is something wrong with Mr. Potter?" McGonagall enquired standing before them in concern.

Harry looked up at her appearance and bursted out in hysterical laughter. Fred and George merely groaned with Ron while Millicent remained quiet hiding a grin from her face.

"Look guys (Hiccup) It's the Maroon lover!" Harry cackled slumping lower to the floor.

"Mr. Potter...," "It's Hally's Fault! She drank some firewater at home!" Ron blurted out frantically.

"You snitch," Fred and George seethed at him.

"Weasley…," "This way, all five of you…oh come along Mr. Potter," McGonagall requested over the boy's laughter seeing them to the headmaster's office.

**MEANWHILE AT SNAPE MANOR…**

Hally sniggered at seeing her brother's reaction, until she heard Ron rat her out, making a beeline out of the study to hide the glass, however not fast enough,

"RAVEN!"

"OOO! Ron Weasley you're going to pay for that one," Hally seethed under her breath, stopping in her tracks after seeing Severus turn away from the fireplace in sheer anger.

"Young lady, you are in so much trouble! Your brother is now wasted! You will be getting punished the same as Connor when we return to school! Until then, you will be on restricted access do I make myself clear?" Severus demanded.

"Yes sir," Hally answered with a sigh seeing Draco smirk over the situation.

"Now explain to me why you did this?" Severus questioned while Dumbledore's head was still in the fire watching with keen eyes.

"Well…you see I thought that if it would work on Harry's end of his link, that maybe perhaps it would work on my end, I was only trying an experiment," Hally explained truthfully.

"So getting your brother drunk was worth this entire situation?" Severus drilled.

"I just wanted to see if it would work dad," Hally answered innocently swaying gently

Severus turned back towards the fire, "Twins! I had to adopt twins! Stop looking at me like that headmaster! This is all your fault!" Severus boomed.

"Like what Severus? I for one think that this experiment was amazing," Dumbledore spoke back, however his voice cracked as though he was holding back laughter while they both heard Minerva McGonagall rant and rave over Harry cackling at her still.

"He called her a Maroon lover you say?" Severus enquired after calming down a bit.

"Oh yes, perhaps we need to look into their link a bit further to see how far it goes Severus? Later on of course. We'll have Harry sober in no time here, don't be too hard on her Severus, it was after all an experiment," Dumbledore chuckled before his head left the fire.

Hally moved slightly back seeing Severus turn away from the fireplace with glittering eyes, "I'm sorry dad," Hally apologized looking down at the floor.

Severus's mouth twitched, he tried to contain a smirk on his face, however Lucius couldn't contain hims self any longer roaring into laughter,

"At least it wasn't you the boy made fun of Severus!" Lucius cackled.

"Mmm, it is highly amusing finding out that they both don't like McGonagall much," Severus smirked at last when Screech popped in at last informing Hally that the training room was finally ready.

Hally slowly inched her way out of the living parlor going past the two men, Narcissa, and Draco before making a run up the stairs. Draco took out of the room following her up the stairs,

"Hey Potter!" Draco called out stopping her at the top of the stairs.

"I'm not in the mood to fight with you Malfoy…,"

"I know that Potter. Our friends remember?" Draco questioned while meeting her at the top of the stairs.

"Oh," Hally simply said quietly "So are we going to do this or not?" Draco enquired waving his hand.

"Yeah, come on," Hally answered leading the way to where she was heading.

**BACK AT HOGWARTS…**

Harry sobered up after taking a already brewed potion from Madam Pomfrey, remembering what he had done groaning,

"Oh man," Harry mumbled holding his head in his hands.

"Calm down Harry, it was only an experiment, an amusing one, but an experiment none the less," Dumbledore explained with a chuckle.

"I am going to get Hal for this…," "Now, now Harry didn't you do the same to her moments before?" Dumbledore enquired.

Harry blushed slightly looking down at his feet, "Yeah, I did," Harry answered truthfully.

"So why be angry when you both can do the same thing?" Dumbledore asked.

"Honestly sir? I can't," Harry grinned at last getting clapped on the back.

"We'll be observing how far you both can go with your links later on. Your sister already knows about this and she was a bit…embarrassed for getting caught," Dumbledore replied before letting Harry leave his office.

Harry met up with Fred, George, and Millicent Bulstrode listening to them telling him who it was that got them into trouble. Harry growled in anger while they noticed his hands.

"Hey, you got claws," Millicent grinned getting his attention

Harry observed his hands closely, "Awesome," Harry breathed in awe.

"Wicked," Fred and George grinned seeing them as well.

"I wonder what Ron would think if he saw these babies," Harry stated thoughtfully to the three.

"He'll go nutters over it," Fred and George sniggered as the four went to search for the red headed boy.

They found him out in the courtyard speaking to Neville Longbottom.

"Hey Ron check this out," Harry called to him as they strode over towards the two.

"Check what out Harry…," (GULP!) Ron gulped in fear seeing Harry's claws.

"Next time you bust me or Hal out like that, and a piece of your favorite sweater comes up missing, got it?" Harry warned the boy heatedly.

"G-Got it Harry," Ron stuttered while Neville took one look at Harry's claws and feinted onto the ground.

"Neville, it's not for you…sheesh! Let's get him to Gryffindor Tower," Harry suggested as they all took an end carrying the round boy into the school.

Harry heard is sister cackle in laughter inside his head, "It's not funny Hal," Harry seethed through clinched teeth.

'I'm not laughing about Neville Harry, I'm laughing about Ron. Is Neville going to be alright?' Hally thought to him.

"Only feinted, but he'll be alright," Harry stated loudly while they struggled with Neville, carrying him up the staircase to Gryffindor Tower.

**SNAPE MANOR…**

Hally walked into the dueling training room with Draco looking around.

"Huh! Not bad Potter," Draco told her "I have to agree, but it was dads first," Hally simply said sitting down against a wall in a comfortable position while Draco sat down across from her. im

"Now then, our friends, who gets it first and how?" Draco enquired starting the plot.

"Heh, your two goons…better yet Maryanne goes first. We'll snitch her camera to take the pictures, and replace it by putting decoys all over the manor," Hally stated thoughtfully hearing Draco snigger.

"Not bad Potter, you are good at this, Now Zabini, I'll redo the color charm onto her clothes, each time she changes, the colors will change after she dressed," Draco commented hearing Hally snigger next.

"Good, now then I'll get your goons last at the dining room table, Harry made a transferring charm to put things from one place to another, so when they go to reach for a dish, it will move to the other end of the table," Hally replied.

Draco let out a cackle, "Now that one will be good to see Potter," Draco laughed before calming down once more.

"Ok, We'll also have a finale inside my private parlor, when the clock strikes 12:00 midnight, their clothes will change to let's see…oh yes, the goons will look like Santa's elves, Blaise will wear a reindeer outfit, but with a blinking red nose, and Maryanne will look like the American version of Santa Clause with a white beard and all," Hally added on seeing Draco nod in agreement.

"I must admit, it is a good idea, we'll put up different cameras in each corner of your parlor for pictures and give them out to the four as gifts," Draco stated

"Now that is evil…I like it," Hally grinned evilly.

'I'm in this one, and I won't take no for an answer Hal!' Harry thought to her.

"No problem Harry, I'll need your help in this anyway," Hally cackled.

"Gods Potter, you both are just as evil as me," Draco sniggered as they finished up their plan to get even with their friends.

A/N: That is it for Chapter 39 see you in chapter 40 bye for now.


	42. Chapter 40May The Pranks Begin Beta

Chapter 40

Author's Notes: Hello Readers, Thank you for sending me your reviews from my last chapter, however there was on anonymous review sent to me stating that Fawkes, was spelled differently and that I had many mistakes within the story as well as Hally being a Dragon tame…let me put everyone at ease here; yes Hally is into dragons they fascinate her, but I must reveal that the dragons inside Gringotts shows a fondness towards her for being there, she only observes the taming, and for them to like her…well that is the mystery from the goblins, witches, and wizards from seeing it for theirselves. I hope that this can put everyone at ease here, she wants to tame dragons, but it will not be her career in the future thank you.

Disclaimer: No I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.

Special A/N: Also as I have stated in the prologue, this is my version of the story Corrine (anonymous reviewer) and I will keep the story as it is thank you and thanks for you honest input and criticism which I will try to correct my mistakes later on.

**Chapter 40 MAY THE NEW GAMES BEGIN…**

_In the last chapter Harry, remaining at Hogwarts proclaimed to lend a hand to Hally from their link after she and Draco made their plans to get even with their friends Maryanne, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle…_

The two got up from where they were sitting down inside Hally's training room going their separate ways; Hally beginning her dueling exercises, and Draco leaving to snitch Maryanne's camera without being noticed since he was very good at taking things as well as Hally. Draco stopped for a brief moment turning back around,

"I'll meet you inside the main living parlor Potter after your…training," Draco announced while getting a glimpse of her beginning her warm ups.

"No problem Malfoy, I'll see you there within the hour," Hally promised in full concentration.

Draco watched for at least a minute before walking out of the training area shaking his head in disbelief, "Mind Boggling," He simply said while continuing on his way after the doors closed on their own behind him…

**HOGWARTS…**

Harry quickly scrambled into Severus's living quarters with Millicent, Fred and George Weasley when he got a fire call from the potions master.

"Connor Snape!" They heard jumping three feet from the floor.

"Bloody hell, he has the floo network installed here as well," Millicent exclaimed in a mutter.

Harry slowly went over to the fireplace, finding his adopted father's face within the fire, "Uh…,"

"Young man, you should be doing your exercises…perhaps you would draft those three along with you to keep them busy. Have them start from the beginning since you are the number one duelist," Severus smirked at the raven haired boy.

Fred, George, and Millicent paled slightly from the announcement while seeing Harry grin at them.

"Yes sir, dad sir," Harry answered grinning from ear to ear.

"Good boy Connor, our class will start expanding sooner than we think. And stay out of my liquor cupboard from here on out. Next time get my permission before you start doing something that you will regret later on," Severus stated with a slight stern face.

Harry started rambling along with Fred and George until the Weasley twins ratted their own selves out. Severus watched them with sheer amusement,

"So you two are the main culprits eh? Well then you two can join Raven and Connor in detention when we return to school, behave yourselves and do try to keep out of trouble with McGonagall," Severus informed them before his head left the fire.

Harry looked slightly over at Fred and George Weasley, the looks on their faces was priceless. "Ahem! Well looks like all three of us are in the same boat as Hal," Harry commented before cackling in laughter with Fred, George, and Millicent Bulstrode.

**SNAPE MANOR…**

After an hour of consistent dueling exercises, Hally got cleaned up from sweat and changed into a different outfit before meeting up with Draco to get the first prank started. She walked into the main living parlor watching him pace back and forth impatiently until he seen saw her,

"Your late Potter," Draco seethed irritably,

"Gee Malfoy, hello Hello to you too," Hally sneered in reply,

"You were supposed to meet me here within an hour, not and hour and a half," Draco growled heatedly.

Hally let out a warning growl before retaliating, "I have a right to get cleaned up Malfoy! I for one do not wish to smell like sweat unlike some friends of yours," Hally retorted in annoyance while glaring at him.

"Well why didn't you say so Potter…,"

"Because you don't listen Malfoy," Hally seethed at him.

Draco smoothed his robes snobbishly, then brushed them with his hands as though he had something on it, "Relax Potter before your claws comes out again," Draco ordered without noticing her actions.

Hally was about to lash out at him once more until she heard his order, stopping before a word came out of her mouth and standing up straight. Her eyes went wide from realizing what has just happened, Lucius who was walking past the living parlor caught the scene, doing a double take and slipped to the door way observing quietly after hearing his son give the girl an order without noticing the reaction.

"What the bloody hell?" Lucius whispered watching the scene with keen interest.

Hally struggled to spill out the words she wanted to say to the platinum blonde boy while he continued looking away, chatting away without notice.

"You have to understand Potter that Malfoy's are always pompous, we never listen, and we always get what we want," Draco ranted.

Hally crossed her arms at him, "Yeah right…,"

"Be quiet Potter and let me finish," Draco ordered before continuing on.

Hally clammed up once more with wide eyes, Lucius continued to watch in silence, enjoying the scene immensely,

"So that is the way of it," He whispered putting it all together before slipping past once more in search for Severus.

After listening to Draco boast about his family habits, Hally finally got her self together giving him a snort,

"Sounds to me like your family needs to be re-educated Malfoy if you think like that," Hally replied her opinion to the boy stiffly.

Draco snapped his head at her getting angry, "And why should we Potter. It's been working for my family for centuries," He seethed.

"Yeah and look where it got you, getting pranked by my brother and myself. Maybe you need to think about that one for a while. Anyway I'm not in the mood to fight with you at the moment, so can we start these pranks without fighting each other please?" Hally questioned reminding him what they had agreed to do.

"Fine Potter we'll start, but one more remark like that and I'll get even with you," Draco warned heatedly.

"I'm shaking in fear Malfoy, really," Hally simply said rolling her eyes at him.

The two glared at each other before they got to work on the first prank which was set for Maryanne. They went through out the manor setting up decoy cameras in different sections from the main parlor to Hally's own private parlor. From there they both looked at the camera's settings, putting the camera on silence to keep the clicking sounds from being heard, and then went to the gaming room sitting down at the chess table starting a quiet game of wizards' chess waiting patiently.

They only had to wait at least a half hour when Maryanne came inside asking them both if they had seen her camera.

"No Greengrass I haven't seen it," Draco fibbed while hiding a snigger from her,

"The last time I saw your camera, it was with you Maryanne sorry," Hally lied to her blonde friend masking her face well.

"Well now I can't find it and my parents will be angry if I tell them that I lost it," Maryanne exclaimed in a panic.

The two took a quick glance at one another before looking back at Maryanne,

"Maryanne calm down, I'll help you find it along with Malfoy here?" Hally asked Draco right on cue.

"Oh of course Potter, I'll lend a hand on looking for it," Draco answered standing up at the same time as Hally.

They set off out of the gaming room in search for Maryanne's camera, but knowing that Draco had the camera on him to take the pictures. Now earlier on the two came up with the idea on setting up decoys, but were discussing on how to set the prank off without anyone getting hurt, even Draco liked Maryanne as a friend, but did not like her decision on who she was friends with like Hally and Harry for starters, but left it be. They came up to a decision on having the decoys explode harmlessly with one of Hally's own invented potions, putting only a drop on the decoy buttons. Hally tested several decoys to make sure it worked while at a safe distance with Draco standing beside her. With Maryanne following behind the two, Hally and Draco both sniggered quietly without being heard until they heard Maryanne speak out.

"Wait, there it is inside your parlor Hally," Maryanne pointed at the first decoy before heading into the room. Draco, right on cue took out the camera getting ready to for the prank to go off while Hally stood beside him in the door way.

"I could have sworn that I put it in my guest room," Maryanne ranted while checking to make sure that nothing was wrong with the camera by focusing on the two through the lens and pressing the button down…

"BANG!" The camera exploded in her hands while Draco silently snapped the picture with Maryanne having a shocked look and soot on her face.

"Maryanne! Are you alright?" Hally asked while she kept herself from laughing at the sight.

"Yes, I'm fine. It wasn't my camera after all," Maryanne replied getting over her shock quickly.

They stepped out of her way, letting her out of the parlor, following her down the staircase while sniggering over the well thought out prank. Each time Maryanne thought she found her camera and pressed the buttons, the decoys exploded right on cue with Draco snapping pictures of each facial expression on the blonde girls face. Her face had gotten from shocked, to anger, to frustration until finally they had enough pictures of the prank. They took the film out of the camera before Hally sent the camera back to Maryanne's guest room with a transfer charm behind the girl's back.

"I give up," Maryanne sighed in defeat walking away with them back up the stairs,

"Are you sure that your camera wasn't there? I could have dad question the house elves. They may have placed it out of the way while they were cleaning," Hally commented innocently as they stepped into the guest room.

"I told you that it wasn't here…HUH!" Maryanne cried out seeing her camera sitting on a night stand next to the bed.

"Is that it Greengrass?" Draco asked keeping a straight face and surprised that Hally transferred it back to where he had takened it in the first place.

"Yeah, yeah that's it. I must have overlooked it. Thanks Hally, thanks Malfoy for helping me," Maryanne told them while scratching the back of her head in confusion while the two stepped out.

"Your welcome Maryanne," Hally simply said over her shoulder while Draco sniggered, walking beside her.

They went a bit of distance before letting their laughter out in low key,

'Hal, now that was so cool! I need some of that potion to get even with Ron for ratting you out,' Harry thought to her.

"No problem big brother, it's already on its way to you," Hally stated out loud with a smirk on her face as she slowly looked at Draco who was still sniggering

"I take that your brother is getting even with Weasley?" Draco asked

"Yep. Don't you wish you were there to see it Malfoy?" Hally asked seeing him cackle,

"Oh I most definitely wish to see it, but we're here so…,"

"Oh don't worry about that part, his brothers will make sure there are pictures," Hally assured him as the two passed Lucius by as well as Severus. The two men stood beside each other observing the two, they were also following them around without being noticed seeing the prank go off in each part of the manor while containing themselves from roaring into laughter.

"Are you stepping into this one?" Lucius questioned while watching the two go down the hall.

"I certainly will not. I thought that they were up to something, now I know what they meant about taking care of the problem themselves," Severus smirked.

"You do realize what I had informed you about, right?" Lucius pressed.

"Stopped at his direct order, yes I had heard you correctly, but may I remind you that Raven is taking careful strides to keep her agreement on their truce. It is nothing really," Severus stated.

"Good, for a moment I thought it was something else, but from what I've witnessed here, I would have to agree," Lucius replied when they heard Draco speak out to Hally,

"Next up, your other friend Zabini," Draco announced.

Severus turned slightly at Lucius, "Looks like the two has have more planned here," He commented.

"Looks that way, a shame the two cannot stand each other. Which reminds me Severus have your family attorney contacted you over your mothers will yet?" Lucius enquired to the potions master.

"Yes, he will be here before tea time. I've had Screech inform Raven to be present as well, it seems that she was mentioned in her will," Severus answered seeing the blonde man nod.

"Perhaps afterwards we can talk about the other manor? I would like to purchase it for my son's future of course," Lucius suggested as they began to follow their devious little demons to see where the next target would be on the next victim.

"We'll see after he speaks to us about the will Lucius," Severus answered knowing that he did not wish to sell the other manor "Spinners End" to anyone.

Hally peered at the time on the grandfather clock, "Almost an hour before tea time Malfoy, Blaise will be changing her outfit right about now," Hally muttered as they headed to Blaise's guest room, not realizing that they were being followed by their fathers from a great distance. They stopped at the doorway peering inside to find Blaise looking at her reflection in the mirror, Severus and Lucius both stopped in their tracks.

"Now what?" Lucius asked in low key.

"We blend in without them noticing us there. We both know how to do it, and I for one am not missing out on witnessing this one," Severus whispered standing along the wall along with the blonde man blending into their surroundings just before Hally had gotten a odd feeling of being watched looking behind her quickly. Draco looked at her oddly,

"What's with you Potter?" He asked in a whisper.

"I have a feeling that we're being watched Malfoy," Hally spoke in low key.

"She knows…," "Shh! Just watch Lucius," Severus spoke quietly as they watched Hally's eyes scanning the hallway in full alert.

"There is no one here but us Potter…," "Your father and my dad are watching us right now Malfoy," Hally whispered not letting the two men hear her.

"What…," "Do you know anything about blending into your surroundings?" Hally asked in very low voice.

"Yes…," His eyes quickly fell onto the two men before looking back at her.

"Ok, just act like they're not here and get this done," Hally whispered while Draco caught onto what she meant by turning back around with a hidden grin.

"No ones there Potter, let's do this," Draco whispered just enough for Lucius and Severus to hear him.

Severus turned to Lucius, "See what I mean?" He smirked.

"Mmm, yes I see. The little demons do not know that we're here," Lucius smirked as well while watching to see what the two were up to next.

"Your on Malfoy go," Hally whispered while taking out her own camera that she managed to grab after she's gotten cleaned up and changed, getting ready.

"_Rosita Garmentio_," Draco whispered the charm out

They watched it hit Blaise's outfit seeing the color change to a pink color,

"What the?" Blaise muttered seeing the color of her outfit

"Wicked," Hally sniggered with Draco quietly.

Both men stood quietly with amusement on their faces seeing the prank go off.

"Must be one of those outfits Hally warned me about that changes colors on its own," Blaise ranted about selecting another outfit and heading to the bathroom to change.

"Did you get that one Potter?" Draco asked with an evil grin on his face.

"I sure did…oh look out here she comes," Hally sniggered seeing Blaise come out in the other outfit

"Watch this one…_Violetia Garmentio_," Draco whispered throwing out the charm once more except with a different color.

Blaise looked into the mirror once more, "What? Violet! Gross!" Blaise exclaimed in disgust while Draco and Hally sniggered after taking the picture of her facial expression. Draco changed the colors on each outfit Blaise put on while Hally snapped pictures until they got an excellent one of Blaise pouting.

"Ok, I believe that's enough for now, we'll get your goons at dinner time," Hally whispered.

"Awesome. The looks on their faces will be priceless," Draco sniggered while they walked past their fathers to head downstairs.

"Now that was highly entertaining…," "Bye dad, bye Mr. Malfoy," They heard Hally call out behind her shoulder before cackling in laughter with Draco.

Lucius looked at Severus, "Doesn't know we're here?" He questioned in shock

"OOO! Raven, you little imp," Severus seethed with his eyes closed swearing quietly before they went downstairs after the two little demons.

Draco peered out of the main living parlor seeing them coming, "Oh, now you've done it Potter," Draco commented backing away from the door way just as the two walked into the parlor, looking down at the two quietly.

Severus was just about to give Hally another lecture then gave it a second thought leaving it alone while Lucius looked at the girl before sitting down quietly.

"Did you like the show dad?" Hally asked with a grin.

"Don't push it Raven," Severus warned her before Screech popped in.

"Mr. Stumps has arrived Master," Screech announced allowing the attorney to come in carrying his case.

"Mr. Snape, shall we get started?" Mr. Stumps greeted shaking the potions master's hand

"Of course," Severus answered while offering him a place to sit down so they could get started with his mothers will.

**HOGWARTS…**

Harry's package came through with their quick cards to Harry right on time. Harry opened the package up, lifting the vial out with extra care while Fred, George, and Millicent Bulstrode stood around him observing the vial in awe.

"Ok, Hal says that you two can make sure that there are pictures for our wall of shame?" Harry asked the two.

"Oh yeah," Fred answered.

"Pictures that will last for quite sometime," George grinned.

"Why do I have a feeling that you are getting even with their brother?" Millicent asked.

"Because I am Millicent, Ron ratted Hal out and I know what I told him in the courtyard, but I still can't let it go without some kind of payback," Harry answered.

"I want to see the results after its all done," Millicent laughed.

"You will, watching along with us," Harry grinned at her before plotting his revenge on Ron.

"Ok, what does Ron like the most?" Harry asked Fred and George.

The two looked at each other, "Let's see now, there's eating," Fred commented,

"And collecting those wizard cards from those chocolate frogs," George stated thoughtfully giving Harry an idea.

"We'll sabotage a chocolate frog, come on," Harry grinned taking off with the three.

Harry grabbed a chocolate frog out of his case, putting a drop of the potion on the section that opened, he sat it down easily after making sure that it had dried quickly. They noticed Ron heading their way, sitting down while Harry quickly passed them each a chocolate frog while keeping a straight face.

"Hey Harry," Ron greeted, his eyes on the candy while his mouth started to drool.

"Hi Ron, Hey I got Dumbledore again," Harry greeted before taking a bite out of his chocolate frog.

"So do I," Fred mumbled showing him the card.

"Me, too," George nodded showing his.

"Same here," Millicent mentioned flipping her card to show as well.

Harry picked up the targeted frog, holding it out to Ron, "Want one Ron?" He asked hiding a grin.

"Sure, thanks Harry," Ron grinned taking the small box and began to open it up.

"BANG!" The chocolate frog exploded right in front of Ron's face, soot covered his face while his eyebrows looked singed. Harry bursted into laughter with Fred, George, and Millicent watching the look on Ron's face as he started to stalk off in anger.

"So not cool Harry! I expect it from those two, but not you!" Ron yelled.

"Hey, consider that payback for ratting my sister out. Now here Ron, this one isn't sabotaged," Harry told him tossing him another chocolate frog.

Ron sat down grumbling, "Still not cool," He muttered tearing the box open, then made a face, "Dumbledore again! Why can't I get Morgana! Oh man," Ron groaned while the other three boys sniggered knowingly that they each had a Morgana card given to them by Hally.

**SNAPE MANOR…**

Hally sniggered secretly before letting Draco know what had happened to Ron, he looked at her with wide eyes before grinning and shaking his head over the news.

"Ahem!" Lucius cleared his throat at the two getting their attention,

"Sorry father," Draco apologized while Hally looked away calming down, and listening to the attorney go through the usual beginnings of a will.

"Family vault 374 goes to you Mr. Snape, here is the key to the vault," Mr. Stumps announced handing the key over to Severus.

"You mentioned something about Raven being mentioned in the will?" Severus enquired wanting to get to the point quickly.

"Oh yes I did. Let's see now…Ah! Spinners End goes to your daughter when she turns of age," Mr. Stumps read while Hally's eyes went wide in shock.

"Ridiculous…," "Provided that she chooses a suitor on your mother's list and is married or else it goes directly to you Mr. Snape," Mr. Stumps announced stopping Lucius from going into a rage.

"HUH?" Hally asked in shock "Are you absolutely sure about this?" Severus questioned

"It is written here in black and white Mr. Snape. Should your daughter pass these young men on your mother's written list of acceptable husbands, then that part of the will shall be breached and the manor will go to you. It's Iron clad, which means that it cannot be changed," The attorney explained truthfully handing the list of names to Severus. The potions master scanned the list finding his own godson's name being first in line. Hally looked over his shoulder seeing the name as well.

"Eww," Hally uttered under her breath without being heard.

Severus looked down at the girl, looked over at Lucius, and then sighed in defeat handing the list back over.

"You may keep it Mr. Snape, I have a copy already. Everything here is in order, I will be checking in to see if there is a chosen candidate," Mr. Stumps informed them seeing Hally cringe at the thought before chuckling at her.

"You may think that now Miss. Snape, but this has been done for centuries," He smiled at her before getting to his feet.

"If you have any questions Mr. Snape, You know where to reach me. I must be going of course, I have another appointment that I must make," He announced as Severus got up to show him to the door.

Hally sat in silence for a few minutes while Draco and his father Lucius watched her emotions, "Eww!" Hally cried out shuddering in disgust.

Severus walked back inside smirking at her, "Mr. Crabbe nor Mr. Goyle not to your liking Raven?" He enquired in amusement.

Hally looked up at him wrinkling her nose slightly, "You mean to tell me that their names are on it as well as M-Malfoys?" she asked in shock.

Lucius leaned forward with keen interest, "What was that young lady?" He questioned then received the list of names seeing Draco's name being first in line.

"Gross! Sickening! I'm going to vomit! I'd rather eat a doxie egg!" Hally ranted while Lucius raised an eyebrow up.

"Interesting. Severus shall we speak in private?" Lucius suggested standing up.

"Of course. Raven behave yourself," Severus answered leading Lucius to his study, and shutting the door behind them.

Draco got up, sneaking to the door, "You won't be able to listen in Malfoy, dad always puts a strong silencing charm inside the room," Hally informed him.

"Man," Draco groaned moving away from the door.

'Aww! Hal has to choose a hubby when she gets older,' Harry teased inside her head,

"Shut up Harry James," Hally spoke out loud in anger.

'But Hal, just choose Malfoy,' 'Snigger'

"I hate you Harry," Hally seethed.

'I'm kidding sis, he won't get close to you don't worry,' Harry promised her in thought calming her down.

'I hope not Harry,' Hally thought to him watching Draco sulk from not being able to listen in on the two men speaking in private.

A/N: that's it for chapter 40, see you in chapter 41. Once again the credit for the Garmentio charm goes to my beta darkcelestial20 bye for now.


	43. Chapter 41Beta third prank,mirroroferise

Chapter 41

Author's Notes: Once again I would like to thank the readers for sending me their reviews last week, thedragonmistress14: Thank you for giving me that tip of advice and again I would like to apologize for my mistakes, it is telepathy not telekinesis, but please remember everyone that this is the first time for me on writing these stories (Blushes three shades of pink).

Disclaimer: No I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.

Special A/N: Coming soon, I would love to hear from my readers on naming a few potions from Hally's own creation. There will be one that will make you bounce around the room, etc. These will be used in plotting against those who crosses the Lord and Lady Hex like Ron, Draco, and anyone else who will cross the line. Just send them in with your reviews and I will go through them with my beta, the winning names will be put into the story line thank you.

**Chapter 41 The disappearing food, And the Mirror of Erised…**

_Last time we left off, Harry promised his twin sister that Draco would not get close enough to her while she gave him a reply back in thought watching Draco sulk over not being able to listen into a private conversation inside Severus's study…_

Hally rolled her eyes watching the platinum blonde boy pace back and forth in front of the door.

"You're going to wear out our marble floor Malfoy," Hally commented stiffly.

Draco gave her a glared at her before pacing once more, "I want to know what is being said in there Potter…and you should too since it's your Manor their speaking about!" Draco exclaimed in frustration.

"Are all you Malfoy's this nosey, because if you are, then I don't want to know you," Hally snorted her remark.

"Funny Potter, really funny," Draco seethed at her as he continued with his pacing.

Hally let out a quiet sigh, then got up from her favorite sofa getting a good distance from the boy. She went past the family mirror taking a glimpse of herself, and stopped in her tracks with wide eyes. Draco heard her feet scramble and lookeding over at her, he observed her reaction of shock fill her face along with horror,

"RAT HAIR! I GOT RAT HAIR! MY HAIR IS GOING ALL OVER THE PLACE!" Hally wailed loudly while hearing her twin brother cackle in laughter inside her head,

'Well hey there bushy girl, need a brush?' Harry teased her,

"You are so gone Harry James!" Hally yelled out not realizing the men had finished with their private discussion coming out of the study.

"Raven, stop fighting with Connor inside your head…oh good lord! What did you do to your hair?" Severus demanded at Hally seeing her breathe heavily looking back at him.

"I don't know! I just noticed it myself!" She cried out.

Lucius looked down at his son in with suspicion as well as Severus, Draco noticed the look raising his hands up in self defense, "I didn't touch her!" Draco exclaimed.

"Are you lying to me young man…," "He didn't do it Mr. Malfoy. How bad was my real dad's hair? I seen Harry's being like this, but man not me too!" Hally replied in shock.

Severus gave let out a chuckle of amusement, "It was pretty bad Raven," Severus could only answer her while Lucius remembered the image bursting into laughter.

"He w-was a walking bush," Lucius laughed hysterically.

"Oh great! I can really see myself as a walking bush!" Hally wailed hearing Draco let a big snigger out in front of them.

"Oh shut up Malfoy," Hally seethed looking back at herself in the mirror.

"Calm down Raven, there is a charm that can fix this problem," Severus told her,

"I hate this," Hally muttered while Severus sent the charm over her hair fixing the problem immediately.

"Of course you do Raven, so does Connor, which is why he asked me to fix his hair just before we left the school," Severus smirked at her.

Lucius got his himself together, calming down from laughing, his son continued to snigger until Hally turned at on him,

"At least I don't put five inches of gel in my hair Malfoy," Hally sneered at him.

"Hey…," "Don't you two start fighting again," Both men warned them.

"But…," "No Raven!" Severus ordered sternly seeing her sigh in defeat.

"Yes sir," Hally answered glaring at Draco while he glared back at her.

The clock began to chime over the silence making the two jump slightly from the unexpected noise. Severus noticed the time glancing down at the two,

"It's about time to dinner you two. Go inform your friends Draco, Raven can gather the rest up," Severus informed them seeing their eyes go wide before fleeing out of the parlor like bolts of lightening.

"Well, they certainly were in a hurry," Lucius commented with a smirk.

"Yes I can see that. Dinner will certainly be entertaining," Severus stated with a grin as the two strolled out of the parlor towards the dining hall.

"Wait, you and Malfoy are doing what again?" Flint asked Hally after she rambled at him and Etre, telling them what they were plotting.

"We're getting even with Crabbe and Goyle, Flint. It will happen at the dining room table," Hally told him once more.

Etre looked at her with confusion written on his face, "Now I am confused, because you can't stand Malfoy's presence…,"

"It's what we both heard from Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Maryanne, Etre," Hally confessed with an irritated sigh.

Flint took hold of Hally's left arm, getting her to face him,

"Then tell us what was said Pixie dust," Flint requested.

"I hate that name…," "Hey, you promised that we were the only two that can call you that name. Now come on," Flint grinned at her as she swayed gently while looking up with a grin on her face.

Hally, after much urging from both boys, finally told them what was overheard by her and Draco. She noticed the looks on their faces,

"Well, can't say that we blame you," Etre commented at last.

"They're getting exactly what they deserve, and we are out of this one," Flint replied allowing Hally leading them out to lhead them to dinner.

**5:00 P.M. DINNER TIME DINING HALL (SNAPE MANOR)**

Everyone took their seats after Hally entered with the other Slytherins that had camecome with their parents for the Yule Ball. She sat down in between Severus and Draco once more seeing Narcissa smile secretly, knowing well that it was her own way of punishing the two, letting out a small groan while looking at Severus.

"Like I said before, It is not my choice," Severus smirked at her.

"Nor mine," Lucius butted in smirking as well.

The food soon appeared before them, Severus gave Hally a glance of suspicion,

"Already sent Harry his" She grinned innocently.

"Little imp," He chuckled at her.

Draco elbowed Hally slightly in the ribcage area slightly getting her attention,

"Stop…," "Those two Potter or did you forget?" Draco whispered the question.

"Oh, sorry," Hally told him quietly looking across the way at his two fat goons.

"_FLICK_!" "What was that?" Someone enquired out loud, Hally flicked her wand into her right hand with the quickest of ease pointing it at the two goons under the table. Severus, knowing what was about to happen, gave out a slight shrug.

"I haven't the slightest clue," he could only answer, nodding his head slightly over at Lucius as they waited for the scene to begin.

Crabbe went to reach for a platter of Thick sliced spiral ham, "_Tranferitus ham platter_," Hally whispered the charm, pointing it upwards from underneath the table where the platter sat.

Severus took a slight glance under the table, seeing a light yellow light spurt onto the area, then kept his eyes on the platter watching it disappear and then reappearing at another section of the dining table.

Both men witnessed the look of stunned confusion onto the huge boy's face, sitting back with amusement on their own faces while their two devious little demons got even with the two goons. Flint and Etre both grinned knowingly at the scene that was going down, but remained quiet watching as well.

It was Goyle's turn next; he went to reach for the platter of short ribs, "_Tranferitus ribs_," Hally uttered under her breath.

The platter disappeared and reappeared at another part of the table. Narcissa looked over at Severus.

"Do you have ghosts here as well as upstairs?" She enquired to him.

"Two to be exact," Severus answered her masking his face quite well.

Hally muttered the charm onto the rest of the platters, dishes, and platter bowls adding Crabbe and Goyle's name along with it including the Diem. Draco charmed Hally's camera to take the pictures before putting a invisibility charm onto it earlier, placing it upon the buffet table behind them getting a great view of Crabbe and Goyle's face.

They reached for the platter of dinner rolls, they disappeared then reappeared in front of Lucius, "Oh, well thank you," Lucius smirked helping his himself to a roll while Crabbe and Goyle watched with wide eyes. They went for a bowl of carrots; it disappeared and reappeared in front of Severus.

"Don't mind if I do," Severus replied keeping from laughing at the prank before them.

**MEANWHILE AT HOGWARTS (DINNER TIME GREAT HALL)**

Harry sat with Several Slytherins, Fred, George, and Ron Weasley informing them on what was going on at Snape Manor. They all listened to him quietly before bursting into laughter.

"What did they do to make Malfoy and Lady Hex get together and prank them?" Millicent Bulstrode asked, hearing other's wondering as well.

Harry told them what they heard, "Oh! They're in for it now!" a Slytherin exclaimed quietly.

"Yep, and Hal is making it more difficult for Malfoy's goons, but they got Maryanne and Blaise just as bad too," Harry sniggered.

"Good, Blaise should know better as well as Maryanne. They're her best friends," Millicent commented, Ron snorted at the comment.

"Something to say Weasley?" She questioned with a glare.

"Hermione is her best friend…,"

Suddenly an eruption started over his remark, retorting in defense of their fellow house mates, the Slytherins began to throw objects at Ron, making sure that his twin brother's were not in the way. Ron had to duck, dodge and raise his hands up to block the items from hitting him until…

"_**BAM**_!" "Harry!" Ron yelled in stunned shock after getting hit in the forehead by a flying empty goblet.

"They are her best friends as well as Hermione, Ron! All four girls gets together every Friday afternoon to make time for each other! Over what even I don't know…," Harry seen saw Millicent snigger.

"Alright Millicent spill it," Harry ordered.

Millicent gave him a slight glance, then decided to go ahead and tell him.

"Ok, they all get together to talk about…ahem boys," Millicent confessed.

Silence fell along the table as all eyes looked at her in surprise, Harry leaned forward with wide eyes,

"Boys? Wait, Hal doesn't even look at a boy that way…,"

"No, but Zabini, Greengrass, and Granger does. Hally is what we call a…,"

"She's what muggles call a Tomboy," Harry informed her.

"That's the term," Millicent nodded in agreement before adding "I didn't know they called it the same thing," before reaching for her goblet of Pumpkin juice.

Pansy, who still remained at the school gave a snort before replying, "I've seen Potter's sister kiss Diggory so don't try to hide it Bulstrode," She snorted.

Harry turned pale in the face, "Kissed Diggory?" He questioned.

Pansy gave him an irritated laugh, "What? You didn't know Potter? Boy, your sister is really keeping you in the dark…"

'I only kissed Cedric on the cheek Harry, it's nothing to get mad over!' Hally thought to him.

"Next time tell me Hal, I shouldn't have to be informed by the Pinky here," Harry stated out loud.

"Stop calling me Pinky!" Pansy yelled seeing Harry grin at her evilly.

"Then stop wearing the color Parkinson and we will," He sniggered with the other Slytherins.

"I can wear what ever I want…," Harry stood up from the table with his hands out wide, silence fell from all four tables from those who remained behind waiting for Harry to speak.

"HEAR YE! HEAR YE! I THE LORD HEX HAS NOW DUBBED PARKINSON AS PINKY! ALL TAKE HEED FROM THE SIGHT OF HER FROM THIS DAY FORTH!" Harry bellowed out as roars of laughter filtered throughout the Great Hall.

Blush creeped up Pansy's face while she heard the laughter flow all around her,

"Look! She also turns pink in the face too!" Harry cried out making everyone laugh harder than before.

"Stop it Potter!" Pansy yelled in anger.

Harry slapped his chest as though she shot him with an arrow, "Oh ok Pinky, I'll stop," Harry cackled with the other students.

They all watched as Pansy geot up from the Slytherin table, taking off in a run, leaving the Great Hall. "Now that Pinky is gone, I can eat, bring on the food," Harry proclaimed hearing more laughter erupt louder than before.

Ron; who was always a pawn in being taunted by Harry and his sister, was laughing along with the students until he saween Harry glare at him…

"Alright Harry! I'm sorry," Ron apologized at last after finding out that the four girls hads became quite good friends even though they were in different houses.

"Good, because next time, I'll let Hal take care of you personally," Harry warned with an evil grin on his face.

'Harry, you have a plate waiting for you in dad's quarters. That's where I sent it,' Hally thought to him while laughing inside his head.

"Thanks Hal," Harry announced out loud continuing to finish what he wanted on his plate.

**BACK AT SNAPE MANOR…**

After at least twenty minutes of torturing the two goons, Hally decided that it was enough, ending the charm from the platters secretly with Draco's agreement, they got enough pictures of the two, pouting, sulking, and crying from being hungry while everyone else was taking in their own fill.

Draco leaned slightly towards Hally, "When do we get even with them together?" He asked in a whisper.

"Tomorrow evening, I'll have a special small get together with everyone then to witness it," Hally whispered back seeing him nod while hiding a grin on his face.

**HOGWARTS…**

Harry ran around inside Severus's quarters being chased by Fred, George, and Ron Weasley keeping them from sneaking bites from his plate,

"Come on Lord Hex share," Fred grinned.

"We know your sister's cooking when we smell it," George grinned as well.

"Uh-Uh, this is mine," Harry sniggered from the other side of the room.

"Come on Harry, a little bite please?" Ron begged.

"No…hey!" Harry exclaimed after getting ambushed by the two Weasley twins.

"MMM! So good," Fred and George mumble after snatching a piece of ham each.

"Gee, your welcome," Harry replied teasingly.

Ron's mouth dropped open just from watching his brother's, "Man," he groaned crossing his arms.

"Good lord here Ron," Harry rolled his eyes at him while holding out his plate.

"Cool, thanks Harry," Ron grinned taking a roll only.

"I get the point guys, I'll share, but remember that Hal…,"

"We know Harry, she made it speciallyespecially for her big brother," they all told him with wide grins on their faces.

**THE NEXT DAY…**

Christmas was coming upon them at Hogwarts as well as Snape Manor. Both twins had woken up in different places the following morning to a blanket of snow whether it was covering the Hogwarts school grounds orto the grounds surrounding Snape manor. At Hogwarts Harry took a walk through the snow inhaling the crisp cold air before heading to breakfast with the three Weasley's. At Snape Manor Hally peered out at her patio doors looking out at the blanket of snow, getting excited before running down the stairs, knowing that the family sleigh would be hitched for sleigh rides on the grounds.

Hally ran into the living parlor wearing a smile on her face, several of their guests looked at her with a grin on their faces. Severus took one look up at her before giving her a reply,

"Yes, I know Raven and yes it is being hitched up as I speak," Severus announced before she made a comment knowingly.

"Aww, dad stop knowing what I'm going to say," Hally teased with a grin.

"Well Raven it is not that hard to know, you do the same thing when we're here for the holidays," Severus chuckled at her.

Draco; who sat beside his two goons, rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I do feel sorry," He said looking over at the raven red streaked haired girl, "For all those people who had to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted."

Hally whirled at him the same time Severus's eyes snapped his way, "Why you rotten, no good…," "Ignore it Raven!" Severus ordered stopping her from continuing by seeing Draco's parents walk in hearing what their son had stated.

"DRACO!" Lucius boomed sternly

"Oh no," Draco groaned knowing full well that he slipped up big time from the sound of his father's voice.

"You apologize this instant!" Lucius roared at his son for his impoliteness,

"Sorry Potter," Draco sneered the apology at Hally.

Hally only shook her head at him, "I'll be in the dining hall dad with the other Slytherins," Hally announced leaving the parlor with a stone face, but felt bad on the inside for what Draco had commented knowing that his words had a special meaning.

Severus sat in his chair quietly, drumming his fingers on the arms while his eyes stayed on the platinum blonde boy sternly.

"What? I apologized," Draco exclaimed in defense.

"Yes, we know young man," Severus stated heatedly.

"In your usual way…sneering!" Lucius roared sitting down in anger.

"Well I can't…," "Stand her? Then let me re-inform you Draco, she can't stand you either!" Severus boomed at last.

"Well…why isn't…Potter…here?" Draco questioned reluctantly.

"Because young man the headmaster ordered it! Raven never liked the idea in the first place, and you making that comment had gonewent too far!" Severus lectured surprising Lucius immensely.

"I never knew that one," Lucius commented.

"No one did, except us, and the Weasley boys from Raven and Connor informing them," Severus stated truthfully putting Draco in his place.

'Oh man,' he thought getting a very slight pang of guilt over what he had said to the Potter girl.

**HOGWARTS…**

Harry; who heard the remark from Draco, decided to ignore it as well, thinking to his sister, and assuring her that it was not worth the effort on getting even with him and getting into more trouble. He decided to take a stroll in the corridors after promising Fred,Fred and George that he would meet up with them in the Great Hall, he went to a secret entrance without notice, peering at paintings that he had never coame across before until he entered an abandoned room, looking around he to fouind a mirror standing in the center of the room.

'Hey Hal?' Harry thought to his twin sister.

'What's up Harry…Harry! Where are you?' Hally thought back in return to him.

'I don't know,' Harry replied in thought turning around confused, trying to figure out how he had gotten there in the first place.

'Well look outside the entrance Harry, clearly it's a hidden entrance,' Hally suggested inside his head.

"Alright Hal! Stop being so darn bossy ok?" Harry cried the question out loud heading out of the entrance to take a look.

"Huh! It's our hall to Gryffindor Hal," Harry exclaimed in low key.

'Well, now we know how to get in, but why is that mirror there for Harry?' Hally asked in his head.

"I don't know Hal, but I'm going to check it out," Harry told her heading back inside the secret hidden room.

Harry walked over to the mirror to investigate it seeing his reflection, but he also seen Hally's reflection beside him as well as others.

'Um Harry…,' "I know Hal, but isn't it cool?" Harry asked with a grin seeing her reflection smile back at him, then seen saw two adults looking back, hovering over the two.

"Now who is…mum? Dad?" Harry muttered while Hally did the same in his head seeing them nod, smiling at him.

'She was beautiful,' Hally thought in Harry's mind.

"You look like her Hal, except for the hair, and eyes," Harry pointed out.

'Yyeah…you look like dad Harry, except you have mum's eyes,' Hally stated in his mind.thoughts

"Yeah…Hal, don't cry," Harry urged hearing Hally crying inside his head.

'It's not fair Harry, we're here and they're not,' Hally cried in his mind.

"I know Hal, but…," "Harry?" Harry turned around to find Dumbledore standing just inside the entrance.

"Professor Dumbledore, I was just…,"

"I heard you Harry," Dumbledore gleamed, walking further inside the room.

"Well, she is right sir," Harry mumbled.

"I know Harry. This is the mirror Mirror of Erised Harry, and I know that Hally is listening as well here," Dumbledore chuckled.

'Dirty old man,' Hally blurted in Harry's head.

Dumbledore leaned down slightly seeing Harry snigger, "I take it that she called me a dirty old man?" He enquired with a smile.

"Yes sir," Harry grinned in answer.

"Ah. This mirror shows your truest desires you two, but I must insist that I cannot allow you nor your sister to encounter it again," Dumbledore announced.

Hally started ranting inside Harry's head while Harry started protesting the announcement.

"Now you two relax, I know that this is your first encounter, but I must have it removed from here to make sure that it would be your last. It would make it much harder for you, and Severus if you both continue to encounter the Mirror of Erised and wish for your parents to be here," Dumbledore explained to Harry while Hally listened as well in anger.

"But sir…," "No Harry, this mirror would only give you problems, not fix them. Now come along Harry," Dumbledore intervened gently leading the raven haired boy out of the room while he looked back at the mirror.

'So not fair,' Hally thought to Harry in anger.

'I know Hal, something tells me that this won't be the last time that we encounter that mirror,' Harry thought back.

'What do you mean Harry?' Hally asked in his head.

'Just trust me on this, It's time for me and Ron to start investigating that Sorcerer's stone,' Harry thought back to her setting her off.

'You promised me that you would get it started as soon as we left Harry James! Now youryou're telling me that you were slacking off! Of all the lazy…,'

'I'm sorry Hal! I got distracted from your pranks and getting even with Ron!' Harry defended in his head.

'Oh. Sorry Harry,' Hally apologized in his mind.

'It's ok Hal, we're not perfect you know, and neither are you remember?' Harry asked in thought.

'Yeah, yeah so sue me Harry,' Hally thought to him.

Harry rounded the corner with Dumbledore after heading downstairs and walking into the Great Hall meeting up with Fred, George, and Ron. He waited until Dumbledore went to the teachers table,

"We'll start tonight when everyone is in bed Hal I promise," Harry whispered then looked at Ron.

"Uh-oh," Ron gulped "Heh, we got work to do Ron tonight," Harry grinned evilly at the red head while his twin brothers sniggered at him.

A/N: That is all for chapter 41, see you in chapter 42 bye for now.


	44. Chapter 42Beta, The special Surprise

Chapter 42

Author's Notes: Hello everyone who are enjoying this great Memorial Day weekend! As I have promised here is my latest update. Also please remember that anyone who has suggestions for naming the Lord and Lady Hex's invented potions, charms, hexes, curses can place them in their reviews for my decision with promise to give them credit in future chapters.

Disclaimer: No I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.

**Chapter 42 THE SPECIAL SURPRISETHE INVESTIGATION, THE FIRST PREMONITION**

_In the last chapter where we left off, Harry told Ron that they had work to do after everyone went to bed for the night after promising his twin sister Hally that they would start the search while watching Dumbledore walk towards the teachers table…_

Harry watched Ron turn pale after giving him the news on what they will be doing, Fred and George Weasley sniggered at their little brother along with several Slytherins who over heard him.

"Harry come on…," "You heard me Ron. We promised Hal that we would start to research after she left and that is what we are going to do! If you want to chicken out now, then go ahead and do so, but there will be some sort of consequences when you do," Harry lectured the red head with an evil grin while he heard Hally yelling out threats inside his head.

'Easy Hal, let's see what he does first before I let you do any harm to Ron,' Harry thought to Hally waiting for Ron's reaction.

Ron blew out a long sigh, "Fine Harry, what time do we start?" Ron asked quietly,

"After Filch does his nightly rounds, Midnight," Harry answered in a low key.

Ron turned his head away from Harry, pouting as usual, "Like I said Ron, you can back out now, but you have to face the consequences," Harry stated pointedly, his evil grin widened a bit more, watching Ron toy with his pouting emotions.

"And if I do back out?" Ron asked him suddenly

"Let's just say that you'll get a great big surprise Ron," Harry spoke at last.

Ron's twin brothers, who were listening in on their conversation, noticed Harry's left hand waving while their little brother kept his eyes away,

"I think that Lord Hex is telling his sister to wait for it," Fred whispered to George.

"I agree with you there. Lady Hex is about to explode on our little Ronnikins," George whispered back with a grin.

Five minutes had already elapsed when Harry started to get annoyed from waiting for Ron to respond his reply, "Come on Ron! What is it going to be?" Harry questioned the red haired boy in irritation.

"I really don't want to do this Harry, but I'll do it," Ron answered at last with a small gulp that was still heard by Harry, Fred, and George.

"Wise choice Ron," Harry told him before filling his plate up with his favorite breakfast foods, eggs, potatoes, a few slices of bacon, ham, and a hefty portion of sausage before grabbing two slices of toast and marmalade.

**SNAPE MANOR…**

Hally sat down in her usual chair with the rest of the Slytherins that were present, waiting for Severus, and the Malfoys to show up along with the Crabbe's, and the Goyle's.

Flint noticed that something was wrong immediately when he saween Hally masking her emotions, not to mention the tone in her voice when she announced that they would start to serve when everyone was present inside the big dining room.

Flint gave out a whistle to get Hally's attention, "Hey, what's wrong?" Flint asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Take a wild guess," Hally replied arching her right eyebrow up, she worewith a stone face while making the facial feature.

"Let's see…Malfoy again right?" He pressed watching her face change quickly.

"You guessed right Flint," Hally answered with a sigh of anger.

"What happened this time?" Flint enquired wanting to know what Draco did to set Hally off once more when he saween her shake her head at him, then jerked her head towards the doorway just as Severus came inside with the Malfoy's, Crabbe's and Goyle's.

Severus took his seat at the head of the table, clearing his throat. He took a glance at Hally realizing that the girl was still angry, not to mention quite upset over Draco's remark from the living parlor. Lucius sat down at the other end of the table while Draco took a seat beside Hally, they soon heard Hally giving let out a warning growl,

"Raven enough, calm it down," Severus ordered the girl, Hally stopped the growling abruptly.

Lucius tapped his fore finger onto the table getting his son's attention, "Son, do you have anything to say to Miss Potter?" He questioned sternly.

Draco looked down at the table be responding, "Do I have to?" He asked with a groan.

"Yes you do…,"

"Save the fake apology for someone else that is stupid enough to take it," Hally sneered.

"Raven!" Severus warned the girl.

Hally flung her napkin down, getting up from the table, "Fine, I'll behave for your sake. But I refuse to sit beside this…this Slytherin jerk for another day. I'll have breakfast in my room. Excuse me," Hally stated in a huff leaving the dining room in anger.

"Now what did you do this time Malfoy?" Flint questioned in anger after watching Hally leave the dining hall.

"Leave it son," His father told him "My son made a remark towards her about her brother being left at the school," Lucius announced stiffly.

Draco let out a sigh, "Alright, I'll apologize to her," Draco replied getting up from the table to leave.

"I wouldn't do that just yet young man," Severus told him.

"Why not? He knows what hehe's done was wrong," Lucius stated.

"I know this, but you do not know Raven like I do, if you want your son in one piece, then I suggest that he stays put to allow Raven to cool down her temper," Severus explained while pouring hims self a cup of coffee into his cup from his families silver café.

Lucius rose up an eyebrow in surprise, "Son take your seat. I certainly don't want to lose my only heir from an angry female," Lucius ordered his son seeing Draco sit back down quickly with the look of sheer fear upon his face.

Draco kept his eyes down wards, 'I got to apologize to that girl before I become rat bait!' He thought to him self.

Meanwhile Hally stood just outside the dining room, her back against the wall, muttering curses under her breath. "Rotten, conniving, blonde haired jerk!" She seethed quietly.

'Just leavet it alone Hal. He isn't worth the time of day from that remark,' Harry told her in thought.

'Yes, but still…,' 'let it go sis. Any way there will be a surprise outside just for you when you go sleighing with the others, Heh and dad knows,' Harry thought to her tweaking her mind suddenly.

'What is it?' Hally asked to him inside her mind full of interest.

'Not telling Hal, you'll find out after breakfast, now go back in there and eat,' Harry ordered her inside her head.

Hally without notice, obeyed his order walking back inside the dining room while drawing everyone's attention, pleading to her brother,

"Come on Harry please tell me," She begged out loud sitting down in between Severus and Draco.

"Oh good lord," Severus muttered figuring it out swiftly.

'No Hal, I promised not to tell…,'

"Harry I'm your sister, tell me what it is…,"

"Don't you dare Connor!" Severus warned with a smirk.

Hally turned his way, "Aww come on dad," Hally whimpered slightly.

Lucius watched the scene with amusement, "Reminds me of someone else," He simply said looking at his son with a smirk.

Draco sank a bit in his seat with a slight blush creeping up to his cheeks.

**HOGWARTS…**

Dumbledore took a glance at his watch, waiting patiently for Harry to meet up with him inside his office. There was a knock on his door…

"Come in Harry," Dumbledore gleamed watching the raven haired boy come inside, closing the door behind him.

"I have all that I need sir," Harry grinned.

"Good. Now remember that this is only for the afternoon, You will be returning after lunch…you didn't say a word to Hally did you?" Dumbledore enquired with a twinkle in his eyes.

"No Professor, although Hal tried to get me to tell her," Harry sniggered.

Dumbledore gave out a warm chuckle, "Ah! That sounds exactly like your sister," He replied holding out an object for Harry to take hold.

Harry took hold of the object remembering the last time he went with Severus and Hally to Diagon Alley for their dueling robes, feeling the pull from the inside of his navel. The next thing he knew, the surrounding had changed to a open field with trees going around the land. Harry turned around to see a huge manor in the distance, Dumbledore put his hand upon Harry's shoulder…

"I believe that your time awaits Harry my boy," Dumbledore smiled.

Harry looked up at the Headmaster of Hogwarts with a grin on his face before they headed towards the manor…

**INSIDE SNAPE MANOR…**

Hally had just grabbed her warm cloak, gloves, and scarf getting ready for the sleigh ride when she suddenly heard the doorbell ring. Hally stood still hearing Screech answer the door as usual until she heard Dumbledore's voice.

"Must be important," Hally muttered before continuing her task until she could have sworn that she heard her twin brother's voice next, jolting her head up.

"No, it can't be," Hally uttered going to investigate.

Conversations arose from the hall when they seen saw Hally come their way moving aside. The Slytherins, except for Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle grinned at her. There in front of the door was her big brother Harry, standing there with a grin on his face.

"Hey Hal, ready for that sleigh ride?" Harry asked with a grin.

"B-but, h-how, w-why…," Severus looked down at her with a grin, "This is your surprise Raven," Severus informed her.

Hally started to smile before hugging her twin brother, "Hal, I can't breathe," Harry gasped for air.

"Oops, sorry Harry," Hally told him

Lucius peered out from the parlor noticing Harry's presence, narrowing his eyes with hateful eyes. He quickly hid from view after seeing Hally lead her brother out the back way for their sleigh ride.

A/N: That is all for chapter 42 everyone. I know that this is short, but there is a reason and here it is…I will be giving everyone another chapter this week just for the holiday weekend, however it will be posted later on this week. Bye for now.


	45. Chapter 43beta, sleighride,Midnight!

Chapter 43

Author's notes: Hello everyone! Just as I had promised, an extra special update for all of the readers. I did however receive two reviews from one that felt sorry for Ron's dilemma from being tormented that I laughed at first, but I wanted the person to know that it is not going to be constant, Ron will see that being rude to others will not give him the upper hand and will begin to show respect to those who are friends with Harry and Hally, including the Slytherin students. So remain calm it's not permanent, but you must remember that in book four and book one, Ron was not very nice to Hermione in the beginning and he was majorly jealous over her dating Krum in book four.

Disclaimer: No I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.

Chapter 43 THE SPECIAL Sleigh Ride LEIGH RIDE/ WHEN THEand the Stroke of Midnight CLOCK STRIKES MIDNIGHT.

_When we left off in the last chapter, Lucius Malfoy hid from view, watching Hally lead her twin brother Harry out the back way for their first sleigh ride together after giving her a surprise visit…_

The twins stepped out through the double doors observing the wintry scene before them. Harry's eyes were round in awe from seeing how big the grounds whereas, then seeing a path leading through the trees at the end of the walk. Hally watched his reactions grinning knowingly,

"That is our family forest Harry, but dad had put up boundaries so that I won't go too far out, Well it will be the same for you as well Harry," Hally explained to her brother.

"Awesome! Is that a maze?" Harry enquired pointing over at some hedges a distance away from them.

"Yes, that is the entrance on that side, and the exit part is right over there," Hally answered pointing at the other end of the maze.

Draco walked outside with his two goons Crabbe and Goyle rolling his eyes, "What's the matter Potter? Never seen a maze before?" Draco sneered his question at the raven haired boy.

Harry turned around with the look of malice on his face, "Actually Malfoy, I have, thank you very much," Harry sneered in return while Hally sniggered.

Draco's head snapped her way, "What's so funny little Potter…," "GULP!"

Harry stood face to face at with the platinum blonde boy hearing his gulp, "I'm here now Malfoy…," "Harry, I can hold my own…,"

"I know that Hal! You may hold your own, but there is no way that I am going to allow anyone to disrespect you in our home," Harry gave his sister a lecture.

Hally stepped back with wide eyes, but kept quiet over Harry's remark watching her brother face off with Draco. Draco narrowed his eyes slightly before looking away wisely,

"I am not in the mood to spar with you Potter," Draco relented finally.

"Good!" Harry seethed before turning around on his sister next "And what the heck are you doing with Blaise, Maryanne, and Hermione lately Hal?" Harry demanded the question.

Hally feigned confusion, "I don't know what your talking about Harry," Hally commented quickly, getting ready to head to the family sleigh.

Harry stopped her by standing in her way with an evil grin on his face, "You four, talking about boys? Am I correct here Hal?" He asked.

Draco slowly looked Hally's way grinning with his arms crossed, "Well, well, well. Potter's little sister is being…sneaky," He sniggered with Crabbe and Goyle.

Hally whirled his way, "For you information Malfoy! The only ones who talk about boys mainly are Blaise, Maryanne, and Hermione! I…,"

"Yeah Hal?" Harry pressed with a grin.

Hally let out a sigh, "Just list the top good looking boys in Hogwarts, that is all," Hally confessed at last blushing slightly.

Both Harry and Draco looked at each other before ganging up on her with interest,

"WHO IS NUMBER ONE?" they both questioned her.

Hally looked at them before sighing once more, "None of your business," Hally told them,

"Come on Potter, spill it," Draco requested "Yeah Hal, please?" Harry begged her,

Hally chewed on her bottom lip, pondering before giving them an answer, "You both tied for first place," Hally answered them.

"FIRST PLACE!" Harry and Draco cried out with wide eyes.

"Well it certainly was not Ron," Hally imitated Ron's voice watching the boy's reactions.

Harry closed his eyes and shuddered while Draco took hold of his stomach in disgust. "Please, don't make me lose my breakfast Potter," Draco grimaced.

"I have to agree with Malfoy on this one, stop Hal…Wait a minute! How did you do that?" Harry asked in wonder.

Hally swayed gently with a grin on her face, "Haven't you tried to imitate other peoples voices Harry?" Hally asked.

"Yeah, but I thought that I was the only one that could imitate voices," Harry answered.

Draco crossed his arms in disbelief, "Go on then Potter, let's see if you could do it," Draco told him.

"Are you insane Malfoy?" Harry questioned when Hally intervened.

"No Harry, he has a point, try it…," She saw Flint come outside with Etre, Blaise, and Maryanne.

"Try Blaise's voice Harry on Flint," Hally whispered with a quiet giggle.

Harry slowly grinned at her catching on, "Well Potter are you going to do it or not?" Draco questioned getting impatient.

"Keep your shirt on Malfoy," Harry spat out confusing both Hally and the blonde boy.

"Um…Harry," "It's a figure of speech Hal," Harry explained seeing her nod while her mouth went to form a small "o"

"Ahem…Flint can you give me a big kiss?" Harry asked imitating Blaise's voice.

The three watched Flint look at Blaise wearing grins on their faces, Flint nudged Etre chuckling along with him before grabbing Blaise, "You asked for it," Flint grinned.

"Huh? What…mfft!" "_LIPS SMACK_!" Flint looked down at Blaise after he gave her a kiss, "Was it good for you?" He asked her grinning.

"Oh good gods! What are you doing!" Blaise cried out in sheer surprise.

Harry, Hally, Draco , and his two goons lost control, laughing out at the scene.

Flint looked at the five as though they went mad until,

"Gods Harry, you can imitate voices!" Hally cackled in laughter.

"Hey!" Flint yelled out turning red in the face.

"Sorry Flint, they told me to do it," Harry replied.

They saw Flint slowly creep up at Hally, "Oh, Pixie Dust now you are in for it…PIXIE SANDWICH!" Flint hollered out going after Hally with Etre following behind him.

"Harry James! You are so going to get it…Oh gods I can't breathe!" Hally puffed out in between breaths after getting wedged in between Flint and Etre.

Harry laughed so hard, that he fell to the ground while Draco laughed falling to his knees, Crabbe and Goyle laughed so hard that they fell right onto the two small boys, cutting off their oxygen.

"Get of me!" Draco wheezed trying to get air.

"Oh gods, I'm dying here!" Harry gasped for breath.

Hally stopped struggling after Flint and Etre stepped back, going to help her brother, "Get off you fat Rhino!" Hally yelled pulling Goyle by the head of his hair.

"Hal! Hal stop!" Harry wheezed while Draco continued to struggle to get Crabbe off of him.

Draco looked over at Flint, "A bit of help here please?" He gulped for air.

Flint and Etre both lended a hand getting the two fat goons off of Harry and Draco both.

Draco leaped to his feet whirling on the two huge boys, "Diets! The both of you!" He yelled out at them. The twins bursted into laughter at his outburst.

"Harry, I think that he needs to be away from them for now," Hally commented.

"Looks that way," Harry agreed for once, watching Draco rant heatedly at Crabbe and Goyle's obesity.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hally asked her brother.

"Yeah, I be a bit sore, but it's not the first time that a fat thing fell on me," Harry explained.

"What? You mean that…?" Hally asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah. He used to dog pile on me with his stupid gang," Harry answered.

"If only I could get one chance to meet that muggle cousin, I'd show him a thing or two!" Hally seethed while Harry grinned at her.

"I could see you doing that Hal," Harry replied with a smile.

They turned back towards Draco once more hearing him continue to shout at Crabbe and Goyle's weight.

"Right, left side Hal, and I'll take the right side of Malfoy," Harry sighed while raising his eyes skywards.

"No problem big brother," Hally sighed simultaneously.

They went over to where Draco stood, each taking an arm, "Hey! What…,"

"One day only Malfoy, let's go," Harry told him.

Draco looked at him as though he went mad, "Let's just say that you need some alone time away from those two so you can calm down," Hally informed the platinum blonde boy while they headed towards the family sleigh.

Flint allowed them to pass him, " We'll take the next ride you three, have fun," He grinned at them watching them climb up into the sleigh with Draco climbing in first, Hally climbing in second, and Harry climbing in last.

The boys had to admire the horses that were hitched,hitched; they were in excellent shape, as well being excellent breeds.

"Ok, Nightmare, Blackie onward through the forest path," Hally ordered the two horses.

Harry looked at her, " You don't hold their reigns?" he asked her.

"They're magical horses Harry," Hally grinned at him as they took off down the path that led into the family forest.

The horses trotted down the path, nodding their heads, knowing which way to go. Harry sat back beside his twin sister enjoying the ride, feeling the crisp cold air whip through his hair. Draco, having a good time for once, sat back as well observing the view while Hally leaned forward in the sleigh.

"Alright boys, ready to get some exercise?" Hally asked the horses getting Harry's and Draco's attention.

"Uh, Hal…," "Potter what are you doing?" Draco questioned wearily.

"Oh relax you two…GO!" Hally ordered the horses.

The Black horses picked up their paces into a run, "HAL!" Harry yelled hanging on to the front of the sleigh. "Take it easy Harry they know the way even if they were blind folded," Hally laughed until they both heard words fly out of Draco's mouth.

Both twins looked at Draco with wide eyes, "…Malfoy! You just swore!" Harry exclaimed.

"Oh, Malfoy…," "Oh who bloody well cares Potters! Make them slow down…whoa!" Draco shouted as the sleigh rounded a corner quickly.

"Malfoy calm it down, it's their normal routine," Hally explained,

"You call this…normal?" Draco demanded waving his hand.

"Yes! Now sit back and calm it down!" Hally yelled at him.

Draco slumped back in shock before crossing his arms, "Fine! But if this sleigh tips over it will be your fault," Draco stated.

Hally let out a sigh, "Slow down boys, we got a scared rat in here," Hally ordered sitting back once more watching the horses slow their pace while shaking their heads.

"Wuss!" Hally spat out in annoyance at the Platinum blonde boy.

Harry started sniggering silently from her comment, "Rather be a Wuss, then get killed Potter," Draco stated while they continued through the path.

Finally they came out after going around the pathway inside the forest, the sleigh stopped in its letting them climb out, getting ready for the next riders.

"Flint, give them their usual exercise please? Malfoy became a Wuss in there," Hally requested.

"You got it Hally," Flint sniggered climbing up into the sleigh with Etre, Blaise, and Maryanne. Crabbe and Goyle had decided to back out of the ride.

The twins watched Draco head inside the manor shaking their heads, "I still can't stand that boy," Hally replied.

"I know Hal, come on before my time is up," Harry urged letting her lead him back inside the manor.

Hally gave Harry a tour of the manor so he would be able to know where to goget around when he came to live with them stopping outside Malfoy's guest room.

"Whose room is this one?" Harry asked her "M-Malfoy's Harry. I put him here so I wouldn't have to bother with him," Hally answered in a snigger.

Harry gave her an evil grin before opening the door, "Harry, what are you up to?" Hally asked suspiciously.

"MMM, levitating water balloons above his bed," Harry answered while doing his scheme.

"Oh, now that is so cruel Harry, I love it," Hally cackled watching her brother hover at least ten water balloons above Draco's bed with a timing charm set to go off at one in the morning. When Harry was finished, they both quickly left the guest room cackling silently.

They headed downstairs moments later after Harry's tour had ended, finding Dumbledore waiting for Harry, "Man," Hally groaned.

"I am sorry Hally, but it is time for Harry to return to school," Dumbledore explained.

"Why can't he stay for Christmas?" Hally asked suddenly.

"Now Hally…," "It's not fair! He's my brother and he should be here with us!" Hally cried out.

"Aww, Hal its alright," Harry told her,

"No it's not Harry," Hally told him.

"Raven…I'm sorry but she is correct, why can't Connor stay here for Christmas?" Severus questioned suddenly.

"The agreement we had was that Harry remained at the school during the holidays until school ends," Dumbledore reminded the potions master.

'Hal, remember Nicholas Flamel?' Harry thought the question to his sister.

'Yes, I'm sorry Harry, I was being selfish,' Hally thought back to him sighing in defeat.

They turned back to the men discussing over Harry's well being, "I just think that Connor should be with us for Christmas Headmaster…,"

"Ah. Then perhaps you both will look forward on having Harry here for your Christmas feast? Several people had gotten Harry a Christmas gift knowing that he would be at Hogwarts and giving them short notice would damper things," Dumbledore explained seeing Hally's eyes light up.

"Wicked! He can sit beside me at the table," Hally grinned before giving her brother a hug goodbye.

Severus clapped Harry on the back, "We look forward to seeing you here on Christmas Connor, in the meantime behave yourself and stay out of my cupboards," Severus smirked.

"Yes sir," Harry promised with a grin leaving with Dumbledore.

**HOGWARTS 11:30 P.M…**

Harry waited patiently until he knew when Filch's rounds were done, getting up from his bed, then tiptoed to Ron's bed making sure that Seamus, and Neville weren't disturbed. He shook Ron on the shoulder to wake him,

"Five more minutes mum please?" Ron mumbled in his sleep turning over onto his left side angering Harry fast.

"Fine, You got a surprise coming your way Ron. Hal he's all yours tomorrow," Harry whispered silently heading out of his dorm.

'No problem Harry, he is so gone,' Hally thought to him while he went through the portraits entrance.

Harry started to head towards the library when he got grabbed suddenly,

"Let…," "Harry, it's us," Fred and George told him.

"You two scared me to death…,"

"You need to change your plans Harry, not good doing it tonight," Fred intervened

"Why not?" Harry enquired.

"Filch has extended his round tonight Harry. We almost got caught ourselves," George explained.

'Listen to them Harry, they wouldn't lie to you,' Hally told him in his mind.

"Ok Hal, sheesh. I'll do it another night then, come on before we're caught," Harry whispered heading back to the Gryffindor's entrance with the Weasley twins.

"Where is Ron anyway?" Fred asked suddenly after they walked through the entrance.

"Still asleep, the red orb," Harry rolled his eyes after telling them where their little brother was.

" That little gnome!" Fred seethed flopping down onto a sofa.

"Little red haired gnome at that," George agreed with his twin sitting down beside him.

"You do realize that Hal is going to get him right?" Harry asked them with a grin.

"Oh yeah! We can't wait," they sniggered along with Harry before they all headed to their dorms for the night.

**MEANWHILE SNAPE MANOR 11:50 P.M (when the clock strikes midnight)**

Draco Malfoy took a quick look at him self in a mirror before heading up to Hally's private parlor to meet up with her for the prank finale. He entered the parlor seeing Mistletoe hanging from a ceiling over by Hally's fireplace.

"What's with the Mistletoe Potter? And don't tell me that you're in to that…muggle thing…,"

"I have it hanging there to dry Malfoy, it's for a potion that I am going to be making," Hally intervened.

"Oh, where is everyone?" Draco finally asked.

"Oh, they'll be on their way. I had Flint distract our friends so I can get these camera's up in each corner," Hally answered putting the last camera up setting the timer.

Suddenly they heard the others coming towards their way, Draco snuck to the doorway taking a peek, "Hurry Potter, they're coming!" Draco exclaimed in low key moving away from the doorway.

"OOO!" Hally replied jumping down onto the marble floor swiftly.

Everyone walked into the private parlor a second later, Hally greeted everyone with a straight face.

"Why are we in here this evening Hally?" Maryanne asked.

"Well, I thought that it would be nice to have a small gathering while the adults have time for themselves," Hally answered while Draco hid his face sniggering.

Hally took a glance at the time from her levitating alarm clock in her room, it was five minutes to Midnight. She gave Draco a quick nod of the head before getting everyone's attention. Hally offered everyone a Bbutterbeer before standing beside Draco, Flint, and Etre both grinned knowingly going to a safe distance to watch the scene that was about to unfold before them.

"Alright everyone, it's almost Midnight and I wanted to take this time to remember this moment," Hally announced while just outside the entry way two men stood along the wall peering inside to witness the spectacle that was about to break out right in front of them.

"Malfoy and I wanted to take this moment and make it…very…special to our best friends," Hally rambled raising her bottle up in a toast.

"_**BONG**_!" The clock began to strike to the sound of Midnight being heard from the hesitating silence until…

"Hey! Where did you get the costume Crabbe?" someone asked the fat boy before laughing out loud with the other Slytherins.

Crabbe, and Goyle looked at each other's appearance, their faces turning green as though they had just had a bad bottle of Butterbeer.

"_**EEEK**_! Blaise your nose is blinking!" Maryanne exclaimed at Blaise Zabini's appearance.

"Me? You look like the American version of Jolly old St. Nick!" Blaise cried out pointing at Maryanne's appearance.

"Dudes, you look like two overly tall, over weight elves!" Etre blurted out into laughter.

Severus smirked knowingly at the sight, "Enjoying it so far?" He asked the blonde man.

"Definitely. Who would have thought that those two can work together on this, Crabbe and Goyle Senior won't like this one," Lucius grinned evilly.

Hally and Draco both raised up their bottle of Butterbeer with evil grins on their faces, "MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!" they both cackled with the other Slytherins while their friends wore muggle costumes, Blaise in a reindeer outfit, Maryanne in a American version of Santa Claus, and Crabbe, and Goyle wearing elves costumes. Each camera took a different angle of pictures of Hally's and Draco's best friends. Everyone heard laughter outside of the private parlor, finding Severus and Lucius laughing at the four Slytherin's appearances. Later that night, Draco went inside his guest room, took off his robes, then plopped down onto the comfortable bed grinning, he closed his eyes taking a deep breath when.

"_**Ding," "KASPLOOSH**_!" Draco sputtered getting up from being drenched by ten water balloons falling on him. He was just about to head out to confront Hally when he noticed the broken piece of balloon, taking a good guess on who had done the dirty deed,

"Potter, I am going to get you for this," He seethed before drying the bed off swiftly with a drying charm and getting ready to turn in for the night while outside the door, Hally heard the splashing sounds, sniggering all the way to her bedroom, closing her door, and laughing hysterically.

"Now that was funny Harry," Hally laughed then remembered a certain red headed boy who slept out of a certain promise on her brother making a beeline to her small potions cabinet, shifting the vials around.

"Like to eat do you Ron, I'll fix you with this one," Hally giggled evilly heading out of her bedroom and heading to the kitchens silently. She worked on a certain pastry that would even make Crabbe and Goyle's mouths water, then added a drop of her invented potion on each one before baking it into one of the ovens. After her baking was done, Hally inserted each cherry turnover into a box, wrapping it with Maroon ribbon, making a gagging face.

Hally then carried the box with her until she headed to the family attic finding her black owl Eros getting ready to take flight for his nightly hunt,

"Eros, have something for you to take to Hogwarts boy…," "_SCREECH_!"

"I know boy, I know, but I promise to give you an extra treat later ok?" Hally asked her owl seeing him look at her intently before ruffling his feathers.

"Good boy, now this goes to Ron Weasely, just drop it inside the Great Hall in front of him and Harry will take care of the rest," Hally gave the instructions to her owl watching it take the ribbon into its beak taking flight before Hally went to bed for the night.

**HOGWARTS NEXT MORNING GREAT HALL…**

Harry sniggered here and there with Fred and George after seeing Hally's owl drop a package down in front of Ron. They watched as Ron went to see what owl sent the package, but never got the chance as Eros flew back out through the rafters in a black blur. Ron took hold of the box,

"Who would send me something?" Ron asked in wonder.

"I don't know, but it has a pretty ribbon on it," Harry answered with a straight face.

"Well go on Ronnikins open the package up," Fred and George grinned simultaneously.

They watched Ron tear the box open, his mouth grinned from ear to ear.

"Turnovers! My own turnovers," Ron exclaimed excitedly taking one out of the box.

Percy went to reach for one getting stopped by Harry, "No, Lady Hex," Harry whispered in his ear. Percy gave him a look then nodded moving away safely while Ron sunk his teeth into the still warm pastry. Suddenly Ron started to feel funny, then noticed his hands had purple botches on them.

Ron leaped to his feet, "ARRGH!" He wailed in shock then saw Harry stand up holding a letter.

"This is for you Ron, Ahem…_Hello Ron, may this be a warning for you. The next time you sleep away your promise, the next type of food will have something…different for you, Lady Hex. P.S. the purple botches are just for starters, the turnovers? They have something special in with the filling enjoy,_" Harry read to Ron hearing roars of laughter. The next thing they knew Ron grabbed hold of his stomach running out of the Great Hall swiftly.

"I forgot to let him know that It is only a simple laxative potion she slipped into the turnovers, sorry," Harry announced laughing along with the students.

A/N: That is all for chapter 43. see ya in chapter 44 bye for now.


	46. Chapter 44CommenceFeud& a secretrevealed

Chapter 44

Author's Notes: Once again everyone, I have made my latest update and I am so glad to receive your reviews. Also I wanted to take the time to send out this special message to murdrax, who has so far sent me a suggestion for one inferning fireball charm for Harry's own made up charm for the twins. I really liked the idea so much that I had talked it over with my beta darkcelestial20 last night and came up with the name Inferneo fireballs. This charm will take place in this story line instead of inside future books later on. So murdrax please keep your eyes open for the scene to take place on…Christmas when Harry comes for the Christmas feast! Yes readers, this one is murdrax own idea, so therefore all credit for the Inferneo fireballs goes to murdrax. Also the charm will be done to a certain Slytherin's father so look out for it.

Disclaimer: No I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.

**Chapter 44: COMMENCE FUEDING & / A SECRET REVEALED!**

_In the last chapter, Hally sent Ron Weasley a box of Cherry turnoversTurnovers, laced with the purple botches potion as well as a simple laxative potion with a note that was read by her brother Harry while everyone watched Ron make a run out of the Great Hall holding his stomach…_

Harry eyes kept his eyes lingering on the entrance of the Great Hall Grinning evilly, before taking his seat once more with the rest of his and Hally's friends, scanning the table for his favorites for to pile upon his plate.

Percy took a glanced over at him before starting up a conversation, "So Harry, how did the sleigh ride go at Snape Manor?" Percy enquired in his prefect sort of way.

Harry grinned from ear to ear, "It was great. Hal had the horses go faster, until Malfoy started freaking out," Harry answered while making a face of annoyance.

"Freaked out? Sounds like Malfoy alright," Fred and George both sniggered.

"Enough you two. So did their prank go off alright Harry?" Percy asked with interest.

"Yeah, but still he's Malfoy. He's still a green horn when it comes to pranks," Harry replied, reaching for the blueberry pancakes.

The three Weasley gave him an odd look, Harry noticed their faces sniggering, "It means that he isn't a professional prankster like…,"

"You and Hally? Or those two? Which reminds me, Mum won't like your scores if you both continue with your slacking," Percy informed his younger twin brothers.

"Hey, we know our limits," Fred commented defensively.

"Yeah, we have been studying," George retorted.

Percy gave them both a look, then got up to leave the Great Hall, Fred, George, and Harry waited until he disappeared through the entrance.

"When we have free time to study," Both Weasley's cackled along with Harry.

**MEANWHILE AT SNAPE MANOR…**

Hally had just walked out of her private parlor when, "Potter! Your brother is in for it!" she turned around with a stone face finding Draco Malfoy stalking her way in anger.

"In for what Malfoy? You? Wait, now wouldn't that be the other way around?" Hally questioned him with crossed arms.

"I'm not scared of you…," "The bloody hell your not! You gulp and jump at least three feet from the ground when me or my brother faces off with you. So spare me the threats Malfoy," Hally rolled her eyes at him.

Draco gave her a glared at her before walking past her, deliberately shoving his shoulder into hers, Hally's eyes flashed at him heatedly until she got a quick flash of his future for at least two seconds.

'Oh my gods! Now that can't be right, he has no…uh-oh!' Hally thought to herself as she quickly went downstairs to meet up with everyone else.

She walked inside the main living parlor hearing Draco snitch her brother out, handing Severus a piece of an object. Severus took a good look at the broken balloon, hiding a look of sheer amusement on his face before his eyes landed on Hally.

"Raven, did you know anything about this?" He questioned her.

Hally only looked up at the ceiling with a face full of innocence, "Mmmhmm! Your innocent alright Raven," Severus smirked at her.

"Dad I swear that I never…," "I know Raven, the only muggle thing you ever do is go to the London zoo once a yearh…and I still can't get out of that one," Severus replied stiffly.

"Aww dad, its my favorite place. It's has different kinds of snakes there," Hally reasoned.

Severus shook his finger at her hiding his grin from everyone, "Don't remind me young lady," He simply said noticing Lucius leaning forward from where he was sitting down, clearly interested in their conversation.

Hally looked over at Narcissa, this time the image came to her full blowen. Hally tilted her head slightly while chewing on her bottom lip, pondering on whether to tell the blonde woman about what she had seen, or just keep quiet until Lucius spoke out.

"Be that as it may Severus, Draco is my only son and Heir. I want to know what you are going to do to that boy over this situation," Lucius commented, keeping his eyes on the potions master.

"Not much sooner he won't be," Hally snorted being heard by the adults.

Everyone looked at her quietly getting her attention, "Oops," Hally uttered looking away from them. She almost made an way of escape until Severus swiftly grabbed hold of her robe stopping her.

"What was that Raven? Please enlighten everyone here," Severus ordered her.

Hally let out a sigh before speaking, "I said not much sooner he won't be…,"

"Is that a threat to my son Miss Potter?" Lucius questioned getting angry.

"No YOU STUPID BLONDE IDIOT! Your wife will be expecting your second child in our third year!" Hally spat out while pointing at Narcissa.

Narcissa's face went slightly pale before them all, "I'm sorry Mrs. Malfoy," Hally apologized feeling guilty for putting her on the spot.

Severus cleared his throat from the eerie silence, "Perhaps we should discuss this without the other younger children being here?" Severus suggested in question seeing nods of agreement. Draco was about to protest when his father gave him a look which meant "Do as you are told" and walked out of the parlor with Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and Maryanne.

The two girls touched Hally's shoulder in concern, "Hally…," "It's alright you two, I'll tell you more later," Hally promised them in a whisper watching them walk out before the three boys.

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle glanced at Hally slightly before heading out of the room with Severus closing both doors behind them. Flint and Etre both were the only two that stayed behind since they were the oldest students present.

Severus turned around facing Hally, "Alright Raven, care to tell us what it is that you haved seen?" He questioned crossing his arms at her.

Hally began to fidget where she was standing, Lucius started to get annoyed watching her remain silent, "Any time would do Miss Potter…,"

"Oh bite one you great big bully!" Hally sneered, Lucius snapped back in shock from her remark.

"Ahem! Raven right now," Severus ordered the girl.

"I don't want to…," She noticed the look on Severus's face.

"Alright. It started when Malfoy confronted me minutes ago upstairs, the images wheren'tasn't clear at first, but when I looked at Mrs. Malfoy, the images whereas clearer. She will be expecting in two years time with their second child," Hally spoke out finally.

Lucius sat still in his seat with at a loss of words, while Narcissa remained silent. Severus was the one that spoke out, "Anything else Raven?" He pressed.

"Yeah, Malfoy will get a bit…jealous over their new baby. For how long I don't know, can I go now dad?" Hally asked wanting to leave the room quickly.

"This is ridiculous…," "I assure you Lucius, Raven has seer gifts," Severus verified

"I have yet to see results from other seers…," "I have," Narcissa intervened quietly getting the blonde man's attention.

Lucius snapped his eyes over at her in surprise listening, "Another seer said the same thing to me last month Lucius when you were at the Ministry," Narcissa explained to him.

"Why did you not tell me Narcissa?" Lucius questioned his wife.

"You were too busy for me to say anything," she answered with a slight smile.

Several guests soon found themselves feeling out of place watching Lucius kiss his wife, Hally wrinkled her nose like a tiny mouse, wanting to get much distance from the scene very quickly. Severus, who noticed that she felt awkward, nodded allowing her to leave the parlor as fast as lightening. Lucius spoke out once more,

"Will it be a boy or girl Miss…now where did that girl go to?" he questioned.

"Outside Lucius, Raven feels out of place with her recent gift from her mother," Severus could only explain.

"We'd like to know if it would be a boy or a girl…,"

"I don't know!" They heard Hally yell out from the hallway

"Come now Severus…,"

"It only comes and goes. Raven has a tendency to not get the full details, but does get most of the visions," Severus explained once more.

Severus led the rest of the guest into the dining room finding the six first years in a heated discussion, with Draco and Hally standing in between their own friends yelling and pointing their fingers at each other.

"You're not perfect Potter!" Draco shouted out.

"I never said I was Malfoy! And for your information, neither are you!" Hally replied in kind.

"Oh good lord, here we go again," Severus seethed through his clinched teeth before booming out at them, "ENOUGH!" All six first years whirled his way, jumping slightly.

"I have heard enough of the arguing from the both of you! Now you both will start to get along, or be confined together until you do!" Severus roared at Draco and Hally.

Draco glanced at Hally, Hally took a slight glance his way a second later, "Eww," she shuddered "Gods help me," Draco turned away in disdain.

"That is it! You two will have breakfast inside the solarium!" Severus ordered the two

"No!" Hally whined quietly "Please don't make me Professor…,"

"You will do as you are told Draco! Now Go!" Lucius ordered his son sighing in irritation.

Draco dragged his feet while Hally lead the way in reluctance "Thanks a lot Potter," Draco muttered to the raven red streak haired girl.

"You started it Malfoy," Hally hissed at him being heard by her father.

"Stop with the hissing young lady!" Severus told her sternly seeing her sigh in defeat.

They entered through two double glass doors quietly. Everyone watched as Hally closed the doors behind them; Severus went to take his place at the head of the table while the other guests went to take their seats. Lucius sat down at the other end of the table, finding that the two were arguing once more until he saw Hally take his son down in one leap. Narcissa, who was about to take her seat; noticed as well,

"Oh My!" Narcissa exclaimed watching Hally squeeze hHer sons neck in anger.

Lucius leaned forward watching with a smirk, "Well, Severus I stand corrected here. She really does hate my son," Lucius could only reply while seeing his son gasp for air.

Severus turned his head towards the glass doors for a brief second, then stood up, heading to the solarium swiftly, taking hold of his angry daughter,

"Let me go! I'm gonna GONNA MAKE HIM PAYmake him pay!" Hally yelled out at the top of her lungs.

"Raven stop it this instant!" Severus ordered her making her stop quickly.

"You're bloody insane Gryffindor!" Draco wheezed out getting up onto his feet, not realizing that his own father stood right behind him hearing everything.

Severus looked down at the boy with piercing eyes, "And what did you do to make her attack you young man?" He questioned narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Me? I didn't…," "Son!" Lucius warned him, knowing that he would have been the one that started the fight.

"I called her a half-blood reject," Draco confessed then gulped from seeing the potions master's face go to a deep rage.

Hally struggled within Severus's hold, trying to reach for the platinum blonde boy once more, Severus sat her down; a look of disappointment written upon his face.

"Leave it alone Raven," Severus told her leading her out of the solarium without looking back.

Draco was just about to head out when he got stopped by his father Lucius, "Son, you were way out of line this time," He seethed getting ready to give Draco a lecture of a life time.

**HOGWARTS…**

Harry, who heard every word that had came from Draco's mouth from Hally's end of her mind link; soon became furious seeing red while the three Weasley boys as well as a few Slytherins observed at a safe distance. Harry searched through his satchel until he found what he was looking for,for; taking out a very heavy book, scanning through the pages, finding the page that he had marked for later use.

'I wonder if I can put this one together with this one,' Harry thought to hims self in wonder, Ron leaned forward slightly, looking at the pages, eyes going wide, he'd coame back inside twenty minutes later after the laxative potion finally wore off.

"U-Um…Harry? What are you doing?" Ron enquired wearily.

Harry slowly raised his eyes towards the red headed boy, wearing an evil grin on his face, "Making our own Charms, hexes and curses Ron. What do you think? It should work together Right?" Harry asked him.

"Well…," "Of course I would have to tweak it up later on, but for now, this charm I had made should do the trick," Harry grinned showing Ron his latest creation.

Ron wrinkled his face at the wording, "It's call Biac?" Ron questioned getting ready to snigger.

"No you twit! It is called the _B__uckshot_ charm the word is _BIC_!" Harry cackled at the boy from his lack of education.

Ron turned his head away from Harry slowly, "Ok," He simply said. He looked over at his two brothers darting his eyes Harry's way swiftly, thinking that Harry didn't notice the gesture, however Harry did.

Harry placed his marker back into the book, closing it before flicking his wand into his right hand within one second flat, "Hey, let's try the charm out right now shall we?" Harry asked the Weasley twins, and Millicent Bulstrode. They caught on to what he meant sniggering quietly, Ron rolled his eyes before getting up from the table to move to the other side of the Great Hall,

"ItsIt's not going to work Harry," Ron blurted out walking away from the Raven haired boy.

"_**BIC**_!" Harry cried out pointing his wand out at Ron's rear end.

Three buckshot balls shot out of his wand, "**THUNK, THUNK, THUNK**!" they landed right on target onto Ron's rear end,

"**YEOW**!" Ron wailed out whirling around with wide eyes.

Harry raised the tip of his wand blowing on it as though it was a muggle gun, "Well, works for me," Harry simply said hearing laughter erupt from the Slytherin table.

Ron took off to the other side of the Great Hall quickly, making sure in the future to not mess with Harry nor Hally with a rude attitude ever again.

Harry heard his sister rant excitedly over the scene inside his head,

'Wicked Harry! Can I try it?' Hally thought to him.

Harry contained his laughter, "Sure Hal, you know your target right?" He asked loudly being heard.

'Yeah! Malfoy! Oh here he comes right now,' Hally thought to him once more.

"It's BIC and make it come out clear Hal," Harry told her with a grin on his face hearing sniggers from the table once more.

**SNAPE MANOR…**

Hally flicked out her wand into her hand within a second flat waiting for Draco to step out of the solarium with his father, after hearing Lucius give him a big lecture on how he was behaving in front of their hosts. Lucius came out to take his seat with Draco following behind him, Hally pointed her wand out at Draco's rear end while Severus noticed, but remained silent watching with amusement…

"_**BIC**_!" Hally cried out the charm, Severus shook his head at first until he seen saw three buckshot balls shoot out of her wand, hitting right on target on Draco's rear end.

Severus stood up abruptly in shock, "**YEOW**!" Draco wailed grabbing his rear after getting hit.

"Raven, what the bloody hell was that?" Severus questioned her.

Hally looked at him innocently, "Well?" He pressed while Draco turned her way with wide eyes, "A _** Buckshot**_ charm," Hally answered truthfully hearing laughter erupt from Flint, Etre, Maryanne, and Blaise.

Lucius kept quiet, but hid a smirk, enjoying the scene immensely. Severus took a deep breathe before continuing,

"_**Buckshot**_ charm?" He pressed "Yep, Ron was the guinea pig," Hally grinned at him.

Draco started fuming in anger, "Potter…," "No you will not son, you deserved everything you just got. Don't you dare," Lucius warned him.

"Fine," Draco muttered heading out of the dining room to cool down.

Draco headed upstairs, beating his fist onto walls along the way when he went to a section of the manor entering a room filled with instruments stopping in the center of the room. He looked around at everything when he heard an alarm go off,

"Blasted thing…," "Don't you dare touch my things Malfoy!" He heard after the alarm had ended finding Hally standing right behind him with flashing eyes, pointing her wand at him in warning.

Severus walked inside along with Lucius, "Calm it down Raven, obviously he stumbled in here without thinking," Severus told her.

Draco pointed at the instruments, "What is all of this…,"

"Mine and Harry's instruments Malfoy, and they are charmed to make sure that no one else touches them," Hally sneered at him.

Severus looked down at her, "Connor's?" He enquired.

"Yeah dad, Harry bought them with some of our money before school started, after he bought hise school things of course see," Hally showed him lifting up an electric guitar in front of him.

"Great, more muggle things," Severus uttered stiffly with a tease to Hally.

"Dad…," "They look…,"

"They're not magical Malfoy, they're muggle made," Hally replied to him stiffly.

"Good lord, can't you both be anymore alike except for you being a girl Raven," Severus smirked at her.

"Don't make me puke," Draco uttered under his breath hearing his father clear his throat at him in warning.

Severus inspected the object closely, "Does Connor know how to play this…thing?" He questioned Hally finally.

"Harry said that he took extra classes in a magnet school for the gifted, and one of the classes was one that taught them to learn how to play," Hally answered.

Draco crossed his arms listening to them, "I'll believe that one when I see it," He sneered getting their attention.

Hally glared at him, "Is that so Malfoy?" Hally questioned.

"Enough you two. What about you Raven? Have you been keeping up with your music lessons?" Severus enquired at last.

Hally snorted, "Professor Sinistra never lets up on me with them dad. You know that she is almost exactly like you," Hally answered with a grin on her face.

Severus closed his eyes in disdain, trying to keep that image out of his mind, "Raven, please do not give me nightmares over that…woman," He requested hearing Hally snigger.

Draco noticed a drum set sitting in the left side corner, "So which one plays this one?" He asked Hally stiffly, his fingers thumping the drum skin continuously.

"I do Malfoy," Hally answered stiffly in return.

"Yeah right," Draco sneered "Actually Draco, she does and rather well, it is one of her lessons," Severus told him.

"Yeah, thank gods I have a break fromon it for now," Hally muttered teasingly to her dad.

Severus shook his finger at her, "I can always send for her to give you lessons here Raven," He warned hiding a grin from her.

Hally raised her hands up in a begging gesture, "Please don't dad," She begged with a small whimper.

Lucius chuckled quietly to hims self over the scene, "Severus, I believe that Miss Potter has you wrapped around her little finger," Lucius commented with a straight face.

"So she thinks Lucius. Perhaps Raven would like to entertain everyone this year with her piano…,"

"No I don't," Hally declined quickly until she saw the stern expression on Severus's face.

"On second thought, it would do nicely for Raven to play for us this evening after all, don't you agree Raven?" Severus questioned sternly.

"Yes sir," Hally groaned with a sigh.

Draco gave her a smirk as they headed out of the room to finish their breakfast or what they could have that is after Crabbe and Goyle had gotten the biggest share.

**HOGWARTS…**

Harry hid inside an alcove with Millicent, Fred and George Weasley while they watched Pansy stand ten feet away from them. Peeves floated down, hovering just above Harry, looking at Pansy with interest.

"Pinky puss called me a reject, can Peeves have fun My Harry?" Peeves asked the raven haired boy.

Harry grinned evilly, "Sure Peeves, but remember we whereas never here," Harry sniggered along with the three.

Peeves ruffled Harry's hair before taking off after Pansy Parkinson, "WHOOPEE! RUN PINKY PUSS! RUN! RUN!" Peeves bellowed out in a booming cackle,

Several students heard him, moving out of the way quickly and bursting into laughter watching Peeves shoot at Pansy with a pea shooter. Pansy took off in a scream with Peeves close on her heels towards the dungeons while Harry hit the floor in laughter with Millicent, Fred and George.

Harry calmed down at last listening in on his sister's end of her link, "Well, dad knows that I have a guitar now, tell Malfoy I said thanks a lot Hal," Harry spoke out.

'He's not mad Harry, but I agree with you…hey was that Pinky running from Peeves?' Hally thought the question to him.

"Yep," Harry answered 'Wicked, tell him to give her one for me,' Hally thought to him before giving him some privacy once more.

A/N: That is all for chapter 44, see you in chapter 45 bye for now, and sorry if it sounds like ranting, and that it is a bit late.


	47. Chapter 45Hagridswarning,atwistingconcer

Chapter 45

Author's Notes: Hello once again everyone to another exciting chapter update! I hope that everyone enjoyed the last chapter, for I felt that there was more ranting than anything else. Also suggestions are still open for anyone who can think of new names for Hally's and Harry's own invented hexes, curses, charms, and potions.

Disclaimer: No I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.

**Chapter 45: HAGRID'S WARNING / & THE SPECIAL TWISTING ENTERTAINMENT **

**(WITH A TWIST!)**

_In the last chapter; Peeves chased Pansy Parkinson down towards the dungeons while Harry fell to the floor laughing with Millicent, Fred, and George Weasely, Hally seeing the image from her end assured Harry that Severus was not angry over his instruments, but agreed along with her brother about Draco Malfoy stumbling into the private music room that would soon be shared by the twins before giving him privacy once more…_

**STILL AT HOGWARTS…**

After Harry had gotten his himself together from calming down over so muchall the laughtinger with the other three, they watched Ron's eyes go wide slightly before bursting into laughter seeing Pansy run like lightening with Peeves close on her heels, the red haired boy stopped just beside Harry, still sniggering over the scene,

"What is that all about?" Ron asked after catching his breathe from laughing so hard.

"That was Peeves getting payback onfrom Pansy for calling him a reject," Harry answered withearing a stone face.

Ron noticed the slight sarcasm coming from his raven haired friend, realizing that he had truly went gone too far with his rudeness towards the Potter twins. He cleared his throat continuously,

"Excuse me, but I believe that I had promised to visit Hagrid after breakfast…,"

"Harry wait please?" Ron blurted his request suddenly feeling at least two inches tall.

"Yeah Ron?" Harry questioned stiffly.

"Look, I have been a bit of a prude…," "A bit?" Harry pressed with raised eyebrows.

"Alright a lot ok? I'm sorry. I just…,"

"Need to learn not to have a rude attitude," Harry told him.

"I know Harry, I am trying," Ron assured the raven haired boy.

Harry crossed his arms, studying Ron's facial feature, "You need to try harder," He simply said as he started walking past him with Millicent and Ron's twin brother's.

Ron stood still watching him until, "You coming or not?" Harry called the question out to him before going out the school doors, Ron slowly grinned trotting to catch up with the four to head for Hagrid's hut.

**MEANWHILE AT SNAPE MANOR…**

Hally had just sat down with Severus to finish breakfast when she heard mumbling. She looked over across the table at Draco's goons Crabbe and Goyle. They're mouths were clamped shut to where they could not open them, however they were mumbling over at Flint.

Severus waved his hand at the two, "You may release their mouths now Mr. Flint, and thank you for sealing them shut so we all would be able to eat," Severus requested with amusement upon his face.

Lucius threw his head back, laughing at the two over weight boys, Hally snapped her head towards Severus in shock, "Dad, what did you do?" Hally enquired with an evil grin on her face.

"Made sure that everyone here are was able to obtain breakfast Raven. Which reminds me, perhaps their father's should put the two on a strict diet," Severus commented still wearing a smirking.

Crabbe senior retaliated over the comment, which surprised Hally immensely,  
"I resent that remark…," "You mean that you two don't actually share the same brain?" Hally blurted the question towards Crabbe and Goyle Senior before thinking first.

Both men snapped their eyes at her while roars of laughter filtered through the dining room, Draco laughed so hard, he hit the floor with several other students.

Severus rested his two fore fingers upon his left cheek, looking down at Hally, hiding a grin, "Raven, that will be enough," Severus told her while he wore his masked face.

"Is that all your going to do to her? Just tell her enough?" Crabbe Sr. questioned in anger.

Severus only looked at him before making his reply, "That is all that needs to be said," He replied.

"Ridiculous!" Crabbe Sr. huffed in anger.

Hally opened her mouth to make a remark, then decided not to go that route.

"Yes Miss Potter?" Crabbe Sr. questioned stiffly.

"Nothing, it would be too easy, and you are too gullible like your comrade there," Hally simply said as she poured her self a glass of orange juice.

"Oh and what would that be? Two Huge ogres coming through or look at the two gorillas sitting down at the table? We heard about the remarks you make to Vincent and Gregory," Crabbe Sr. stated stiffly to Hally, more laughter erupted inside the dining room.

Hally sat the pitcher of orange juice down, her eyes focused on the two men,

"You said it not me," Hally grinned innocently at the two.

"Oh good lord," Lucius blurted into laughter along with everyone else.

"Ahem," Severus cleared his throat warning the raven red streak haired girl not to go further.

Draco continued to laugh getting Hally's attention as she noticed his face red from laughing so hard, Hally turned her head away from the platinum blonde boy who still remained on the floor, she grinned from ear to ear, but kept herself in check from the potion master's warning.

Crabbe Sr. was about to make another comment when Lucius intervened,

"You did make the comment, not her so do not try anything rash that you will regret later on," Lucius warned the man hearing his son continue to laugh with the other Slytherins.

"But Lucius…," "No buts! This is their home and you will show some respect here!" Lucius seethed, his eye narrowing at the two men. They both left it alone after his warning while Hally fixed her plate up with her favorite breakfast food while Draco got his himself together sitting back down in his seat to fix his as well. Hally went to reach for the Marmalade when Draco's hand went to grab it at the same time, their hands making contact.

A surge of static of some sort went up her arm, making Hally retract her hand swiftly as though she got burned, her eyes widened in confusion, but never made any comment. Draco took a side way glance at her before making a comment,

"Are you going to use the Marmalade or not Potter?" He questioned her.

"I'll wait until your finished thanks," Hally answered keeping her eyes away from the boy, Severus noticed the reaction narrowing his eyes in suspicion, but remained quiet observing his adopted daughter's confusion.

Draco took a spoonful of Marmalade for his toast, putting a half a spoonful on each slice before putting the spoon back into the jar and setting it aside for Hally to use next. Hally reluctantly took hold of the spoon next, she caught hold of an image that was clear as a bell dropping the spoon quickly in quick breaths.

Severus observed her actions leaning forward towards her while Lucius covered his mouth hiding a secret smirk on his face while watching the girl as well,

"Raven…," "EWW! Make it stop! Make it stop!" Hally ranted making a face.

'Hal! What is that…eww! Do make it stop Hal!' Harry thought to her.

"I'm trying to! Now where…Oh dear gods!" Hally screamed out with wide eyes.

Everyone looked at her with a weird face, Draco included.

"Potter what the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Draco questioned.

Hally got up from the table taking off, "Excuse Me!" Hally yelled out from the hall

Lucius watched her head out, then turned back around in his seat with a smirk on his face looking across the way at Severus who sat there looking at the doorway in surprised shock,

"Perhaps that list could be shorter later on. Much shorter," Lucius commented to Severus still wearing a smirk on his face.

Severus looked his way snapping out of shock quickly, "Don't count your wands yet Lucius," Severus told him getting up from the dining table in search for his daughter, he found her sitting on the bottom of their staircase shaking like a leaf.

"Raven what is the matter with you?" Severus demanded the question.

Hally looked up at him from where she sat shaking, she didn't know how to tell him what she had just seen from her latest vision.

'Tell him Hal or I will when I get there on Christmas!' Harry thought to her.

"Alright Harry sheesh! Dad there's something that I need to tell you," Hally began when she noticed Lucius standing at the parlor doorway leaning against the frame with a smirk on his face and crossed arms. Hally closed her mouth suddenly making Severus sigh in irritation,

"Well young lady I am waiting," Severus simply said.

"Not while he's there," Hally told him, pointing at Lucius.

Severus looked over his shoulder noticing Lucius's presence, "Lucius, may I ask why you are here?" Severus enquired.

Lucius straightened his self up and stood beside him still wearing a masked face,

"Just wondering if Miss Potter is alright Severus," Lucius only replied looking down at Hally knowingly.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the blonde man, "Now why should I be aware of your concern Lucius?" Severus questioned suspiciously when Hally tugged at the arm of his robe getting his attention. He leaned down towards her, listening to every word she whispered to him in his ear. His eyes widened a fraction without notice before he straightened up swiftly.

"OH GOOD LORD!" Severus boomed out in shock, Lucius smirked once more.

"Is something the matter Severus?" Lucius enquired with athe look of innocence upon his face as Hally hid her face from his view, shaking while Severus held her with his wand arm.

"What do you know Lucius?" Severus questioned the man stiffly.

Lucius nodded hearing the question at last, "I believe that I had put an offer up for Spinners End yesterday, I'd like to retract my offer and simply…wait a few years," Lucius answered taking a glance at the girl slightly before facing Severus once more.

"I have told you Lucius that Raven…,"

"I am aware of what you have told me Severus. I have also noticed your daughter clamming her mouth shut when My son told her so when they were being devious. I will be looking forward to seeing who will get Spinners End in a few years," Lucius intervened heading back to the dining room.

Hally waited until she heard Lucius Malfoy's footsteps fade before looking up at Severus, "Dad, please don't make me," Hally begged finally.

Severus looked down at his adopted daughter seeing the expression on her face,

"I cannot make you Raven, but if you had clearly seen that vision, then it would have to be you to change that path," Severus explained to her as she looked down at her feet.

'I'll help you Hal if you want me to. All you have to do is ask,' Harry thought to her inside her head.

"Really Harry? You'll help me?" Hally asked out loud while Severus kneeled down in front of her.

"Connor, what are you up to?" Severus questioned being heard by Harry through Hally's end.

'Just making sure that Malfoy doesn't go any where near Hal,' Harry answered inside of Hally's head.

"He said just making sure that Malfoy doesn't go any where near me dad," Hally gave Severus his answer.

Severus gave it a pondering thought before making his replying, "Just be careful. The both of you. And don't expect a victory on this one Connor, I have yet to meet a veela that has fought their allurement from their mates even the ones that had enemies," Severus informed Harry from Hally's end while helping Hally to her feet walking with her back to the dining room to finish their meal which had now gotten cold on them.

**HOGWARTS…**

Ron's face screwed up in a pinch hearing everything that Harry had told them until he was finished inside Hagrid's hut.

"…EWW! I feel sorry for Hally on that one Harry," Ron could only say.

Millicent, who was the only Slytherin present shuddered from the news, "For once I have to agree with Weasley here. Poor Hally," Millicent stated feeling disgusted.

Both Fred and George gave Harry a nudge, "So tell us what to do and we'll do it Lord Hex," they vowed while Hagrid listened to them quietly making glances here and there until he heard Fred and George.

" 'ere now, we don't need none of tha'. And Harry's dad is righ'. Not one veela has been able to escape their true allurement, and who was it anyway Harry?" Hagrid asked clearly interested.

"It was Nott Hagrid," Harry answered keeping a straight face.

Hagrid shuddered, "Oh. I do feel sorry for Hally on tha' one," Hagrid simply said setting out tea cups upon his table for them.

The four sniggered at Hagrid's comment before Harry quickly changed the subject,

"So Hagrid, do you know who Nicholas Flamel is?" Harry enquired putting Hagrid on the spot just then,

"Now why do you wan' to know about Nicholas Flamel?" Hagrid asked.

"I read about it on one of the wizard cards," Harry answered with a straight face.

Hagrid rubbed his jaw over Harry's answer, "Like wha'?" Hagrid asked once more.

"Like…," "The Sorcerer's stone," Ron blurted out suddenly. Fred as well as George glared at their little brother along with Harry, Millicent gave Ron a swift kick in the shins from blabbing.

"Ouch! Who kicked me!" Ron demanded then gulped seeing Millicent shake her fist at him.

Hagrid slapped his hand across his knees, "I knew there had to be a reason for this visit," Hagrid sighed while looking up at his ceiling.

Harry shook his head at him in denial, "No Hagrid, I really wanted to visit you, but you have to admit, having that dog up on the third floor does look suspicious like it's guarding something," Harry explained.

Hagrid shook his finger at the five, "Now you all listen to me. Stay out of things tha' doesn't concern you. Just drop it do you understand? It's nothin' to you what that dog's guardin'," Hagrid told them.

"We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, that's all Hagrid," Harry reasoned watching the half giant clang pots around after hearing his words.

Hally listened to everything from Harry's end, thinking words from her mind to his, until Harry couldn't take anymore,

'Relax little sister, I know,' Harry thought to her.

'I should send him a howler for acting like this…,'

'Hush Hal,' Harry thought to her before making a reply to Hagrid once more.

"Unless you'd like to tell us and save us the trouble?" Harry added minutes later.

Hagrid turned to look at him, "I'm saying nothin'," was Hagrid's only reply to Harry.

Harry stretched where he sat, "Just have to find out for ourselves, then," Ron spoke out while resting his head on Hagrid's table.

"No you won't!" Hagrid bellowed out shocking the five in their seats.

'Tell that half giant that I'm going to make him eat a Doxie!' Hally thought to her brother

Harry let out a snigger, "Now how are you going to make Hagrid eat a…doxie?" Harry asked the three Weasley brothers seeing Fred and George snigger.

Hagrid put his hands on his hips looking straight at Harry, "Is that so Hally? I'd like to see you try tha' one…didn't you tell Harry here that you have a pet doxie yet?" Hagrid asked showing a toothy grin.

'I refuse to answer any questions that may incriminate me,' Hally thought being heard by her big brother.

"Oh is that so Hal? You have a pet doxie?" Harry asked loudly.

'No..,' "Yes she does!" Fred and George cackled raising their hands up to verify Hagrid's words.

'You two had to talked! Now you both must pay…,'

"Stop threatening your best buds Hal. Let's see it Hal," Harry urged with interest hearing his little sister sigh at his request.

'Hang on have to ask dad first,' Hally thought to him becoming silent for at least two seconds.

'Thanks Harry, dad started chuckling and now the rest wants to see except for Flint and Etre since they already knew. Here happy now?' Hally thought to him as he seen saw a tiny creature with razor sharp teeth and clear wings preening itself upon the palm of Hally's hand.

"Awesome!" Harry grinned seeing the doxie through Hally's eyes.

'His name is Splinter Harry,' Hally thought to him while Harry also heard and saw Draco inspect the tiny creature at a safe distance making a comment.

Hagrid crossed his arms triumphantly, knowing that he had changed the subject to his standards watching the five talk amongst themselves.

**THAT EVENING AT SNAPE MANOR…**

Hally came downstairs with her hair up in a tight French braid, she entered the main living parlor noticing stares watching her every move as she went to her piano after it was magically moved earlier that evening for their entertainment. Hally sat down, gave Severus a side glance seeing him nod for her to begin, and started to play a piece that was recognizable from to the adults. Without anyone noticing; Hally's doxie slipped out from her inner robe pocket taking flight from being seen while Hally hid a secret grin on her face. The doxie landed just beside Draco as he crossed his arms getting bored already from the nights entertainment until he turned his eyes away noticing the tiny creature looking at him intently.

Draco leaned back slightly, glance sideways at Hally, then shrugged his shoulders before lifting the tiny doxie up and putting him in the palm of his hand watching the creature sway gently to the music. Draco gave Flint a nudge,

"Hey, check it out it's dancing," Draco whispered letting the older Slytherin see.

"Cool, don't you do anything to him Malfoy," Flint warned in low key.

"Wasn't going to Flint," Draco told him before looking away once more finding that Hally ended the musical piece at last.

Soon there was applause as everyone commented to gave Severus comments over Hally's playing well. Hally looked over at Severus tilting her head expectantly,

"Well done Raven," Severus told her allowing her to move from the piano.

"Yes Miss Potter, you did very well. Now then I believe that Draco should play a piece next don't you agree Severus?" Lucius enquired giving his son a complete shock.

"Of course, I would enjoy hearing your son play," Severus nodded in agreement.

Hally took the only seat in the room which was beside Draco, "Great, it's an ambush to us both," Hally whispered being heard by Draco.

"You took the words out of my mouth Potter, here," Draco agreed in low key giving her back her doxie before heading towards the piano next.

A/N: That is all for chapter 45. see you in chapter 46 bye for now and I told you there would be a twist. bye


	48. Chapter 46redone, Investigation,together

Chapter 46

Special A/N: I know that from recent chapters, it was stated that the twin's muggle relatives were to keep distances from them both after recent findings of abuse to Harry, but Dumbledore being a wise old wizard will take it upon his himself with the Ministries reluctant permission to allow them observed visitation rights once a year thank you. Please give a special welcome to my second beta lupinisthebest.

Author's notes: Hello everyone and thank you once again for sending me your reviews, I have had recently one reader that has sent me several private messages stating that they would love to beta my work. I am honored for the volunteering, but once again I must state that I already have one, but I also must inform the reader that my spelling is excellent, as well as my beta darkcelestial20, it is just that sometimes she is tired from her college work and well as her job and I must admit that I do get tired after my job as well that even I can overlook mistakes. We are only human, and nobody is perfect and once again I do apologize for the misspelling of words I am new to this.

Disclaimer: No I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.

Chapter 46 THE LIBRARY INVESTIGATION, AND TOGETHER AT LAST!

_Where we left off in the last chapter that evening after Hally finished entertaining their guest on the piano, it soon became Draco's turn after both their fathers agreeing with the two suspecting being ambushed secretly…_

**SNAPE MANOR**

Hally held her doxie in the palm of her hand, watching the tiny creature sway to the piano music gently. She sighed quietly looking away in boredom while Draco continued playing a classical piece. Hally leaned towards Flint slightly,

"Two galleons says that dad and Mr. Malfoy did this little scheme together," Hally wagered her older Slytherin friend.

Flint looked at her and grinned, "You're on Hally," Flint accepted shaking her hand to seal the wager.

Both leaned back in their seats watching Draco on the piano with grins on their faces, meanwhile Draco; who was still playing the piano, took a slight glances Hally's way noticing the grin on her face, and then noticed Flint grinning right beside her getting suspicious. Draco then noticed the two whispering to one another scheming from the corner of his eyes watching Hally secretly point over towards their fathers who were sitting side by side wearing smirks on their faces, Draco hid a grin suddenly,

'Oh now I get it,' Draco thought to himself still playing a long piece on Hally's piano.

Hally lifted her palm up that still held her doxie, it looked up at her smiling and showing tiny razor sharp teeth.

"Splinter I need you to flutter in front of dad and Mr. Malfoy over there," She whispered while Flint sniggered quietly.

The doxie, after tilting its head listening to Hally, took off out of the palm of her hand, and flew to where the two men sat, fluttering around in Severus's and Lucius's faces. Severus began to wave his hand at the tiny creature,

"You blasted creature," Severus seethed quietly to keep from interrupting Draco,

"Bloody Hell," Lucius hissed waving his hand at the doxie as well until it landed on the tip of Severus's nose looking back at the potion master with its tiny clawed hands on its tiny hips.

"Get off," Severus muttered through clinched teeth then huffed in disbelief as the doxie waved its one clawed hand and shaking its head as if to say "uh, uh, uh" showing its tiny teeth at him in a smile.

Hally took a slight glances their way sniggering at the sight until…

"RAVEN! GET YOUR BLASTED DOXIE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Severus bellowed out interrupting the music at last.

"Oops," Hally sniggered with Flint while Draco looked over at Severus mocking a shocked facial feature.

"Honestly, I play the most excellent piece and I get interrupted. I'll never play again after this," Draco exasperated before sniggering at the commotion.

Both men, who sat beside each other suddenly, narrowed their eyes suspiciously while the doxie still stood on Severus's nose. Severus took hold of the doxie with a swiftness before getting up from his seat striding over to where Hally sat.

He lifted his hand, that held the doxie, out to Hally that held her doxie, "I believe checkmate is in order Raven you little imp," Severus smirked as she gently took hold of the tiny creature.

Hally looked up grinning from ear to ear at the potions master, "I'll let you have this one, but on one condition young lady. You play your special piece for us," Severus told her.

"Yes sir," Hally grinned getting up from her seat towards the piano once more.

Draco started to get up, "Thank gods…,"

"Scoot over Malfoy, and watch. Maybe you can catch on to this one since you can play," Hally smirked sliding in right beside him to start to play her piece.

Draco listened to the music, watching her fingers hit certain keys catching on quickly, "Not bad Potter," He replied.

'Play it Hal play!' Hally heard her brother think to her, inside her mind.

'There's words for this Harry, want to hear them?' Hally thought back to him.

'Sure, let's hear it Hal,' Harry answered through their mind link waiting to hear the words to her music.

Hally gave Flint a glance wearing a smirky grin before singing out her tune,

"They say that Gryffindor is the place to be, but let me tell you a thing or two about Slytherin and me…,"

Flint slapped his hand across his leg grinning from ear to ear, "Oh yeah! There she goes guys," Flint called out to the other Slytherins.

Lucius leaned forward in his seat listening to Hally's tune, he looked at Severus with a raised eyebrow, "Clearly this girl should not have been in Gryffindor," Lucius commented in surprise while hearing hoots, whistles, and cackles from the youngsters.

Severus looked up at the ceiling sighing, "Yes, but leave it to Dumbledore to have that hat put her there," He simply said, then silently thanking the old wizard for putting Hally in Gryffindor with her twin brother.

Hally finished her special pieces looking at Draco's shocked face, "What? Hey I only sung the truth Malfoy," Hally sniggered getting up from the piano.

Draco sat still for a brief second stunned, Lucius cleared his throat getting his attention, "Draco, your finished son," Lucius told him.

"Oh, sorry," Draco muttered leaving the piano slowly.

**HOGWARTS (MIDNIGHT AFTER BED CHECK)**

Harry quietly slipped out of his dorm after trying several times to wake Ron up from his sleep until he gave up, "Pathetic really," He uttered looking over his shoulder at the red head in disgust while quietly leaving the dorm. He walked downstairs meeting up with Fred and George Weasley.

"Guess who is still asleep in his bed guys," Harry riddled to them both.

"It never fails," Fred commented,

"Leave it to Ron to be a deep sleeper," George stated shaking his head at the same time as Fred.

Harry only shrugged his shoulders, "Not my problem if Hal gets a hold of him again," Harry replied letting the two head out before him to go investigate inside the library.

Fred and George led Harry through different sections of the school, in order to keep them from getting caught from Filch or his cat Mrs. Morris Norris, until they reached their destination slipping inside the library and heading to the restricted section.

Harry held his lantern out towards the books that lined the shelves while Fred and George Weasley kept a look out for Filch in case he decided to make a special round.

"Nicholas Flamel, which book are you inside of?" Harry whispered in wonder while sitting his lantern down upon a small table.

Harry took a book off of the shelf and opened it up to start his search, "MWAAAA!" a face in the page that Harry opened let out the wail just before Harry quickly slammed it shut in shock. He went to put the book back…

"WHO'S IN HERE?" The three heard.

"Bloody hell it Filch," the twins ranted quietly to Harry when one of them accidentally knocked Harry's lantern over hearing it crash.

"WHO'S UP OUT OF BED!" Filch's voice boomed out heading their way. As quick as a flash Harry, Fred, and George toretook off out of the library to keep from being found by Filch and his cat Mrs. Norris.

"This way Harry, it's a path heading to Gryffindor," Fred and George informed the raven haired boy leading him through the secret passage.

They headed out at the other end when Harry noticed they came out through from the portrait of a little girl in a white dress. "Hey, now why didn't Hal know this passage?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"That's because she doesn't know every passage Harry. She got the other passages from us," Fred answered.

"And we pretty much kept most of them to ourselves so she wouldn't get into trouble in the past," George explained next.

"Oh," Harry simply said while they quickly threw out the password going into the Gryffindor entrance.

"So where does that passage lead to besides the library? I noticed that it had a connection," Harry asked the two.

"Ravenclaw," Fred and George answered simultaneously plopping themirselves onto a maroon colored sofa with a sigh.

Harry plopped down into a maroon colored chair with a grin on his face, "So do any of you two sneak there?" He asked.

"Nope, the only one, excuse us, two who can go in there is you and Lady Hex Harry. You both have unrestricted access until a certain time of the night," Fred and George both informed him.

'Did you find anything Harry?' Hally thought to her brother.

Harry let out a sigh, "No Hal, we didn't find anything, Filch was coming," Harry stated out loud.

'Darn old coot! He's always trying to find someone to catch to get expelled,' Hally ranted inside his head.

"I'm beginning to agree with you there Hal," Harry simply said loud enough to be heard by Fred and George.

'Don't worry Harry, we'll find out more when I come back to school. I don't want to see you into trou-ble…uh-oh! Harry dad just got fire called by Filch! Dad is coming over by floo Powder!' Hally warned him inside his head.

Harry jumped to his feet, "Quick! Dad is coming guys," Harry blurted out heading up to his dorm quick as a flash with the twins not far behind him.

The three heard voices downstairs before they took off in different directions, Harry ran straight for his bed making a fast leap into the middle of it and quickly covered his head, closing his eyes just as the dorm room door opened up.

"I swear that a student was out of bed! I heard that crash and found this inside the restricted section…,"

"Oh do be quiet Filch," Severus ordered stiffly heading to Harry's bed, checking to see if the boy was asleep.

"We understand Argus, however you never found the culprit, but their lantern instead," Dumbledore commented while looking at Harry's covered form with twinkling eyes.

Severus noticed the look on his face, and turned his head back towards his adopted son's covered form sternly.

"Perhaps Connor should stay the remainder holidays with Raven and I since Christmas will be here sooner than we think," Severus commented while standing over Harry. Harry turned over with his eyes closed, still pretending to be asleep.

Dumbledore only smiled at the boys antics, "I don't see why not Severus, even though I still think that Harry should still remain here, but from speaking to the other professors, they all agree that to keep young Harry here would only bring the boy misery when he should be with family instead. Wake your son up Severus and take him home, I look forward to seeing you three back after the New Year," Dumbledore allowed at last while gleaming.

Severus shook Harry on the shoulder gently, "Connor wake up, let's go son," Severus told him.

Harry opened his eyes up like he was sleeping peacefully mocking a sleepy yawn.

"Hi dad," Harry greeted with a fake sleepy grin.

"You young man are coming with me," Severus told him while handing the boy his robe.

"Ok dad. I need to get dressed first…,"

"We'll be taking the floo network, what you are wearing is fine son. Your things will be sent before you wake up in the morning," Severus inform Harry.

Filch shook the lantern in anger, "Is anyone going to see who was out of bed at this hour?" He demanded the question.

The two wizards blinked their eyes at him, "Perhaps someone left it there and your cat knocked it over Filch," Severus simply said with a masked face.

"That sounds explanatory," Dumbledore replied, his eyes twinkling at Harry.

Harry feigned confusion scratching his head over the broken lantern, Severus looked down at the boy,

"Connor is this yours?" Severus enquired pointing at the lantern that Filch held

"Yeah, I gave it to Ron earlier today to borrow, but I guess that he forgot all about it and left it in the library," Harry answered with a straight face.

"SNORE!" Severus's eyes darted to the young Weasley boy slightly.

"Then what was it doing in the restricted section young man?" Filch demanded the question.

"Well we did stand in front of the restricted section, I sat it on the table there while I was talking to his older brothers, Ron obviously forgotten it," Harry fibbed with a straight face.

"I find that hard to believe…,"

"Well I believe him, the boy is constantly forgetting to bring me his homework, not to mention that he does forget his potions book every day," Severus stated while his left hand squeezed Harry's shoulder slightly as if to say "You're busted".

Harry felt the squeeze, keeping a straight face while Filch pondered for the moment, then nodded accepting the story finally.

"Let's go Connor, Raven is still up at the moment with a few of our guests," Severus beckoned the raven haired boy, leading him out of the dorm along with Dumbledore walking beside the twom, while Filch followed them from behind, but not before turning to glance at the red haired boy,

"Little buffoon," He ranted in a huff closing the door behind him.

Harry followed the three men after he snatched one of his quick notes and a muggle pen writing a message quickly before touching the card for it to head to Fred and George inside their dorm.

Fred was just about to tuck in for the night when he noticed the card hovering in mid-air, George noticed it as well snatching it quickly.

George touched the middle of the card lightly when it levitated in front of them. They heard Harry's voice set in a whisper,

"Listen guys, dad is taking me home for the remainder of the holidays, and I lied and told Filch that I gave the lantern to Ron to borrow and he had forgotten all about it. So if you get asked, just verify that I sat the lantern on the table while talking to you both in front of the restricted section, I'll have Hal send you some treats and she says keep an eye on Quirell, see you both after the New Year," the letter ended crumbling to the floor swiftly to where no one could read its contents.

Fred and George both looked at one another before sniggering,

"I got the feeling that Malfoy is in for a big surprise," Fred commented.

"And so does his father," George sniggered.

"Perhaps our lips should be sealed boys," They both heard finding Dumbledore standing inside their dorm with gleaming eyes.

They both started to rant when Dumbledore rose up his hand stopping them both,

"Relax boys, I never heard a word. Oh and there will not be a punishment," He assured them turning to leave the dorm then stopped for the moment,

"I have always wondered what happened to that certain map that belonged to Harry's and Hally's father, would be a shame not to find it to give to the two or at least…copy it," Dumbledore replied with twinkling eyes leaving and closing the door behind him.

Fred turned to his brother, "Now how did he know about that map?" He pondered

George only shrugged, "He's Dumbledore, he knows everything that goes on here," George stated with athe shrug.

"You thinking that maybe we should?" Fred asked his twin brother.

"Yeah, Lord Hex kept us out of trouble, plus they do deserve a copy of it…better yet we'll keep the copy and they get the original it is only fair of course," George nodded in agreement.

Fred opened his trunk taking out a folded piece of parchment paper while George made sure that their dorm mates that stayed behind were still asleep, then watched as Fred made a duplicate grinning from ear to ear.

**SNAPE MANOR…**

Severus stepped out of his fireplace with Harry into the silent sitting parlor, he gave Harry a clap on his shoulder hearing the raven haired boy cough and sputter from the soot.

"Well you weren't lying when you stated that you never took the floo network son. Now would you kindly explain to me the real reason on why your lantern was found in the restricted section of the library after hours," Severus requested.

"Really dad, I gave it to Ron to borrow and he forgot all about it," Harry answered with a straight face.

Severus looked at him in silence before nodding, "Alright then Connor, go upstairs, your room is next to Raven's at the top of the stairs the first door through your private parlor," Severus told him letting the boy head upstairs.

Harry headed upstairs through the private parlor, he was just about to enter his room when he heard Hally's door open up, he turned to see Hally standing in her door way.

"Hi Harry, I'm glad that your home," Hally grinned at him.

Harry grinned back at his little sister, "So am I Hal," Harry told her giving her a hug.

"I'll see you two in the morning," They heard seeing Severus pass their door way.

"Goodnight dad," they both called out simultaneously with giggles heading to the sofa.

**NEXT MORNING…**

Draco stepped out of his guest room heading past the twins' private parlor when…

"Race you downstairs Harry!" "I'm right behind you Hal!"

He watched Hally running downstairs with Harry following behind, he closed his eyes and shook his head slowly,

"Oh no, he's back," Draco groaned before heading downstairs as though he had a death sentence, and walking into the main parlor to find his father watching the raven haired boy with hateful eyes.

Severus noticed the glares coming from Lucius, "Lucius this is my son, I remember that you never got the chance to meet him," Severus introduced him to Harry.

"MMM Hello," Lucius greeted Harry.

"Hello," Harry simply said before chatting with Hally once more.

Draco sat down across from them with his two goons keeping his distance from the twins, "This holiday is getting worse each day," He whispered to Crabbe and Goyle while they only nodded in agreement.

A few minutes later there was a knock on their front door, Hally turned to Severus with a confused look on her face before getting up to answer it, Hally opened the door, her eyes going wide in sheer shock finding what was standing out in the crisp cold air, Harry came out a second later stopping in his tracks. His eyes grew round as saucers,

"Connor who is it?" Severus called out to him.

"Well are you going to let us inside girl or not?" Everyone heard the question.

"Sure," Hally simply said before slamming the door shut.

"SLAM!" "What in gods name is going on out there…,"

"I DEMAND THAT YOU OPEN THIS DOOR SO YOUR AUNT CAN SEE YOU GIRL!"

Severus stopped beside Harry hearing the yell, "Tell me I am hearing things," Severus muttered.

"Your not dad, it's our relatives," Harry told him while watching his sister blockade the front door to keep them from coming inside the manor.

A/N: That is all for chapter 46 everyone, surprise! The Dursley's are back and Hally is ready to take them on with her brother. See you in chapter 47 bye for now.


	49. Chapter 47 beta, Vernon&Dudleys problem

Chapter 47

Author's Notes: It is that time again everyone! My next update is finally here! I know that in my last chapter, I had gotten some reviews that told me "No" Or that they hope that the twins give their relatives the Dursley's pay back for what they had done to Harry in the past….Well I am giving you readers my answer right away here, yes they are going to give them payback for everything that was done to Harry, with the help of their Slytherin friends and some from a few others who just feel like torturing muggles, (Grins evilly from the announcement). So have fun enjoying this latest chapter.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.

Chapter 47: UNCLE VERNON & DUDLEY'S PROBLEMS, AUNT PETUNIA LOOKS THE OTHER WAY?

_Where we left offI in the last chapter we left off with Harry, standing beside Severus, watchinged as Hally blockaded the main front door to keep their muggle relatives from entering their peaceful home…._

Hally kept her body leaning against the door, Vernon, being a huge man, continued to bang on the door while he was yelling, demanding her to open the door for them. Severus clasped his hands on Harry's shoulders to keep the boy at ease, he had the look of amusement on his face over the scene.

"OPEN THIS DOOR GIRL!" Vernon bellowed out in between bangs,

"Not a chance you over weight, overstuffed cow!" Hally called out to him while taking peeks here and there from their peephole.

She noticed Vernon's face turning the color of puce from getting angry, "Hey! Stop changing colors like a Chameleon! You'll give our home a complex over that color!" Hally yelled at her muggle uncle, Dudley squinted his eyes through the peephole, seeing onlyseeing only Hally's eyes until she stuck her two forefingers out and got him in his own eyes.

"OUCH!" Dudley cried out, covering his eyes.

"That will teach you to get nosey you fat pop toad!" Hally replied.

Harry had to shake his head in disbelief, no one had ever done something like that to Dudley, much less him. Severus looked up at the ceiling sighing, having to seen enough of Hally's reaction over their relatives.

"Raven, open the door," Severus told her, Hally looked at him in shock.

"But dad, they're…," "Yes I know, but I also received a letter this morning from the ministry. They have a right for one visit a year, and this is the only time that they can, now open the door," Severus ordered.

"Fine," Hally simply said yanking the door open just as Vernon was about to give it another bang falling forward, losing his balance and falling through their door way onto the floor with a loud thud.

"Oaf!" Vernon could only muffle out struggling to get back up onto his feet.

Their guests came out into the hall after hearing the thud, wanting to see what the commotion was all about, until they saween the huge man on the floor flat on his face with Hally not far from him. Hally arched her eyebrows up at the man before walking away from him, allowing Petunia to enter along with her fat son Dudley.

"See Harry? Even the biggest things can fall down hard too," Hally waved her hand down at Vernon with a smirk on her face.

"Very funny girl, now help me up!" Vernon demanded at her, Hally gave out a laugh

"I don't take orders from you fat man," Hally cackled moving away from him.

Dudley took a step in front of Hally getting in her face, Harry went to intervene when Severus gripped his shoulders stopping him,

"No Connor, just watch what she can do son," Severus told him with a smirk on his face.

Hally sized the boy up, her eyes glancing up and down the big round boy,

"My dad told you to help him up, now do it," Dudley seethed at the raven red streak haired girl.

Hally snorted at him, trying to go past him, "Like I said round boy, I don't take orders from you or him," Hally sneered at Dudley.

Dudley grabbed a hold of Hally's arm, thinking that he could bully the girl like he had done with Harry, Hally stopped abruptly giving out a warning growl,

She turned at the boy with flashing eyes, "Take your grubby hand off of me," Hally hissed.

"And what if I don't huh? What are you going to do?" Dudley questioned her giving her glares.

Hally clinched her right fist in front of everyone from their guests down to their muggle relatives, she swung at the boy, "BAM!" Dudley skidded across the floor knocked out cold. Draco, who moved to the front beside Severus, started cackling while the round boy skidded past them all. Vernon after getting back up onto his feet, started to turn a deep purple in the face from anger.

"Is this how you raise this…brat? Let her do as she pleases? If I had my way I would…," Hally whirled on him just them,

"Do what Rhino? Do what you did to my brother…,"

"Raven," Severus warned not wanting her to make a scene in front of their guests.

Vernon shook his finger at her, "Now look here girl, my wife wanted to see you and you will show respect…,"

"Respect? Oh now that is funny! When did you three ever show respect to Harry the last ten years…,"

"Hal! Not here," Harry told her while shaking his head in warning.

'Alright fine, for you and dad Harry, but not for them,' Hally thought to him before sighing.

Petunia kept her eyes on Hally quietly, Vernon noticed her reaction shaking his head thinking _"Why this girl"_ before speaking once more,

"Well? We don't have all day here," Vernon replied impatiently.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the man, "For someone who told my daughter to show respect, should perhaps listen to his own advice and set an example for everyone," He told the huge man stiffly while Lucius stood not too far from the potions master, his eyes glittering with disdain at Vernon Dursley.

"When that girl does then I will," Vernon stated in a huff.

"Vernon!" Petunia exclaimed at the manner her husband was makingusing.

"I told you that I never wanted to come here Petunia, and neither doesse our boy…,"

"Beached whale you mean," Hally coughed out being heard by the young Slytherins who started sniggering over her comment.

"What was that girl?" Vernon demanded.

"If you didn't hear me then here, I SAID BEACHED WHALE YOU MEAN!" Hally boomed.

Draco started to cackle once more along with the Slytherins and Harry. Hally crossed her arms, standing in front of Vernon, tapping her foot at him.

Vernon glared down at the girl, "My son is not a beached whale girl," He seethed them then turned to his wife, "It would have been better if she was dead! It certainly would not bother me if she were! Why you ever liked this…this freak is beyond me…,"

"FREAK! NO ONE CALLS MY SISTER A FREAK!" Harry bellowed out in a heated rage until.

"THAT'S MY NEICE!" Petunia shrieked out in anger, her fist collided at Vernon's jaw, Harry and Hally both stood still with wide eyes watching their huge fat uncle go across their marble floor, stopping right beside Dudley perfectly.

"I hate you," Petunia hissed at her husband before her eyes scanned the hall, noticing that everyone looked at her with amusement on their faces. Harry began to stutter over the scene,

"Harry stop the blubbering young man," Petunia told him lightly; she took hold of Hally gently kneeling down to get a better look at the girl.

"Let go," Hally told Petunia trying to withdraw herself from the thin woman.

"Raven don't," Severus replied watching Petunia closely.

"Look at you now, that hair of yours, your eyes are different than Harry's, but you still look so much like him," Petunia ranted on taking in every detail of Hally's appearance

"Why would you care about me? You sure don't care about Harry…,"

"Now that is not true. I …," "It is so! You told me that I was a freak like our mother the night when Hagrid came to fetch me!" Harry spoke out in anger reminding her of her own words that she told him that night.

Petunia looked up at Severus, not knowing what to say,

"Perhaps your aunt has something she wishes to tell you Connor," Severus simply said to the raven haired boy, his one eyebrow raised slightly at Petunia.

"Well?" Harry questioned stiffly while taking hold of his sister protectively.

Petunia let out a sigh, "I never meant to hurt you Harry. I did care, but I couldn't let Vernon know nor Dudley, I thought that your sister was gone truly gone, and I had grieved so much that your uncle got angry and…,"

Hally caught hold of Petunia's vision of the past seeing everything, including Harry,

"He hit you didn't he?" Hally questioned at the same time as Harry.

Petunia averted her eyes down ward, "You certainly have your mother's visions I give you that one," She simply said .

Hally started to breathe in anger suddenly, she started to go after the huge man when Harry held her back,

"No Hal, we'll get him. All of us will," Harry told his little sister.

Hally started to protest, "But…," "Raven, Connor clearly stated that we all will," Severus stated sternly.

Hally let out a sigh of defeat, "Yes sir," Hally promised with a slight groan.

Petunia smiled at Hally's antics, "You most definitely have your mothers' spunk Hally, just like your brother," She commented until Harry questioned her once more.

"So me being put through all of that was his doing the whole time?" Harry drilled at her.

Petunia could only nod at him quietly, "I'll kill that fat elephant!" Hally exploded just then.

"No Hal, let me please," Harry told her "But…but…he hurt you," Hally whimpered lightly.

"I want to get even just as much as you do Hal, but we are going to do this my way Hal, the sneaky way," Harry grinned evilly at her getting Hally to catch on.

"Ok Harry, if that is what you want," Hally grinned at him.

"Now wait a minute you two…," "Do you want to be rid of him or not Aunt Petunia?" Harry questioned with arms crossed arms.

"Yes but…," "Then let us to take care of this," Harry told her.

"That certainly won't help me get rid of your uncle," Petunia stated truthfully then looked down at her round son, "Dudley either for that matter. I tried and tried to put Dudley on a diet, but that…man wouldn't hear of it. He's a growing boy, he needs bigger portions, I heard that excuse so much that I want to just…scream," Petunia ranted on. Lucius, who stood beside Severus, looked entirely surprised from hearing what the muggle woman was saying out loud.

They suddenly heard several grunts, looking down to see both man and boy slowly coming out of their knocked out state.

"She hit me…Petunia!" Vernon yelled out while Dudley snapped his eyes open, remembering how he got onto the floor.

"I'm going to whomp that look alike!" Dudley nearly roared out.

Petunia raised her eyes upwards with a grin on her face, "Just make sure they get the message clear," She whispered to the twins seeing them nod at her while looking down at the two struggling to get back up on their feet.

Vernon went for Petunia when Severus, with a slight help from Lucius intervened

"Not in my home. You will conduct yourselves respectfully unless you wish to go home inside a matchbox," Severus warned the overweight man.

Vernon only grunted, "Fine, I'll deal with you later Petunia," Vernon warned the thin woman while Dudley went for Hally until every Slytherin stood in his way, including Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Move!" Dudley seethed at them looking at the twins with glares.

"No. No one tortures her except for me, and it is going to stay that way," Draco glared at the round boy while Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles at Dudley.

Dudley snorted, waving them off, "She's not worth it anyway," he simply said.

"Wise choice Dudders," Harry sneered at the boy.

"Why you…," "He's off limits to you as well muggle," Draco sneered as well.

Hally looked at her brother with raised eyebrows, "I'm not even saying a thing this time," she simply said walking over to where Severus stood.

"Dad, is breakfast ready yet?" Hally asked getting Severus's attention.

"Should be Raven, why don't you and Connor escort your aunt to the dining hall so you three can spend some time with her," Severus suggested keeping his eyes on Vernon and Dudley.

Hally gently took hold of Petunia's right hand while Harry took hold of her left hand, leading her to the dining hall quietly going past the other guests who gave Vernon and Dudley stone faces. Severus averted his eyes at the three until they went into the dining room before turning his eyes back to Vernon,

"Now then since they are gone, welcome to your day of reckoning Dursley," Severus replied in low key.

Vernon Dursley gave out a huffed gasp, "I'll have theo police after you…,"

"Dursley, I would think that you would at least learn some manners by now," Lucius commented wearing a smirk as well as Draco. Severus narrowed his eyes slightly at Lucius in confusion,

"We've met before Severus, at a business meeting. He had your son speak for him in different languages to grasp for new clients. You remember me telling you about it, he was the one that went out of his way to stay at the top in the office, even if meant to bring a child in to his job on the weekend to do his dirty work," Lucius reminded Severus.

Severus snapped his eyes back to Vernon, "My adopted son?" He questioned the man heatedly after hearing gasps of astonishment from the other guests.

Vernon Dursley started to sweat profusely from the glares being sent his way, he then began to shift from one foot to the other over the uncomfortable situation,

"Well, a man would try anything to gather new clients, and the boy being in a gifted school…Why am I explaining myself to a freak like you? Get out of my way…,"

"Not so fast Dursley! There are some ground rules to be set here for you," Severus smirked.

"Such as?" Vernon demanded the question.

"You two will act like modeled visitors, and you two will not in any way what so ever try to put your hands on my son and daughter. For if you do, then I would be very, very afraid if I were you," Severus warned the two.

Both Vernon as well as his son Dudley began to shake in their shoes after the heeded warning.

"Smart man, breakfast is ready everyone," Severus smirked allowing Vernon to go past them with Dudley close to his heels until Flint tapped his shoulder,

"Hey fat boy, get ready for the ride of your life," Flint grinned evilly at Dudley.

Dudley clutched onto Vernon for protection, "Come on Dudley," Vernon beckoned the round boy towards where Harry, Hally, and Petunia went.

They entered the dining room seeing Petunia sitsitting between the twins, Vernon noticed the way his wife's eyes danced when one of them spoke to her, especially when his niece spoke. Vernon grumbled over to where they sat,

"I'd like to sit beside my wife," Vernon told the twins in a huff.

Both twins looked up at him, then snorted, "Go sit over there," Hally told him pointing across the table from where they were sitting.

"Yeah, go over there," Harry sniffed at the big man before looking away.

"Why you little…," "Dursley," Severus warned with piercing eyes waiting for Vernon to make the wrong move on either twin.

Vernon, remembering the warning, went to the other side of the table along with Dudley sitting down. Dudley noticed Draco sitting down next to Hally just then, he decided to try to make a scene out of it,

"Look dad, she's got a freak for a boyfriend," Dudley laughed and pointed.

Both twins looked over at him with glares, "SLAP!" "YEOW! WHO HIT ME!" Dudley wailed out after everyone took their seats.

Severus noticed the hand print on the boys face, he then turned his eyes towards the twins to see their reaction over it. Harry,Harry sat in his seat with a look of surprise on his face while when he noticed Hally's face grinning evilly. His eyes went wide slightly, but he remained silent for the moment. Dudley rubbed his sore face before making another comment,

"So when is the wedding? This year? Next year? Oh wait a second, it's on Christmas day! Harry are you going to be the one to take her down the isle or is your new dad?" Dudley laughed once more while Harry's face went into a rage.

"WHAM!" Dudley went backwards in his seat, his feet stuck up in the air, Severus leaned to his right to inspect the situation, Dudley was knocked out cold once more.

Severus straightened his himself looking over at Hally sternly until he seen saw Harry havinge the face of triumphant victory. Severus contained a secret smirk leaning back in his seat while Vernon tried to snap Dudley out of his knocked out state.

Petunia surprised them all, she started laughing at the amusing sight, "Petunia!" Vernon exclaimed.

"Petunia! Petunia! I am so tired of you and Dudley's demands! He got what he deserved and you'll soon get yours Vernon! And you know what? I won't stop it either!" Petunia yelled at him with disdain.

Vernon puffed out breaths in anger, "Woman…," "Don't you woman me Vernon! When we get back, you are to pack yours and Dudley's things and leave! I have been seeking for a divorce for quite sometime and I mean to clean you dry!" Petunia shouted.

"There are witnesses here to state that in court…,"

"I never heard a thing, have you Lucius?" Severus intervened wearing a masked face.

"Nothing what so ever Severus, how about the rest of you? Have you heard anything?" Lucius enquired with a smirk.

All around Vernon, he heard nothing, but negative responses. Vernon sat back down with wide eyes, "But Petunia…,"

"I have had enough of you Vernon. You go on of course with your sister and her dogs," Petunia told him.

Dudley came to just then hearing everything, "But mummy, I want to be with you!" Dudley exclaimed.

"No, you'll go with your father Dudley, I made up my mind," Petunia told him putting her foot down while Harry and Hally looked over her grinning from ear to ear.

Vernon stood up on his feet, "It's over those two! That's what it is! Petunia you don't know what you are doing…,"

"Excuse me, but I am afraid I must intervene here," Severus announced getting to his feet.

"You stay out of this freak!" Vernon yelled out.

Both twins took all they could hear from the overweight man, rounded the table, going past Severus quickly, they both knocked him down pummeling him with their fists at once, surprising everyone, including Draco and his father.

"Rotten, no good buffoon!" Hally yelled out.

"This is for everything that you've done to me!" Harry shouted in between hits.

Draco looked up at Severus with wide eyes,

"Professor, what exactly did they do to Potter?" He asked not getting a response from Severus.

"Let it be son. If they wanted you to know, they would have told us…I must say that this holiday is getting better and better each day," Lucius commented with a grin on his face over the twins beating the daylights out of Vernon Dursley.

"SOMEONE GET THESE BRATS OFF OF ME!" Vernon wailed out in pain.

"I'll show you who is a brat!" Hally yelled out.

"This is for calling my family a freak! And this is for hitting Aunt Petunia!" Harry shouted as his fist connected Vernon once more. Dudley quickly went to help Vernon taking a hold of Hally's long pony tail and yanking it hard.

Hally let out a screech of shockoverher hair getting yanked, Harry Looked up suddenly feeling the shock as well seeing red, "GET OFF OF HER!" Harry boomed out, Dudley gave Harry a sneer before dragging Hally across the floor by the head of her hair. Suddenly something snapped inside of Draco, making him see red as well, he started to go after Dudley next.

"That is the lowest thing I have ever seen ever!" Draco seethed.

"What are you going to do about it puny?" Dudley sneered the question at him.

"Oh I won't get you first, but they sure will," Draco grinned evilly pointing behind Dudley, making the boy turn around until Hally did a backward roll and connected her fist into Dudley's most private area, making the boy go down on his knees.

Every male present suddenly covered their front as if they felt the pain, Harry included, "Now that had to hurt," Harry winced at the scene.

"For once I have to agree with you Potter," Draco winced over the scene as well.

Hally got up on her feet after Dudley finally let go of her hair, "Raven, are you alright?" Severus enquired.

"Yes dad I'm fine," Hally assured the potions master before looking down at Dudley.

"You just gave me a shock from yanking my hair fatso! Don't think that you had gotten the best of me over it," Hally sneered at the fat round boy who was singing soprano from the hit.

Severus looked up at the ceiling in a sigh, "Alright, this has gotten out of hand, now everyone please take your seats," He requested in a calm manner.

Vernon helped his son to his feet, "You take a seat! We're leaving!" Vernon shouted helping Dudley out of the dining room. Petunia went to stand up,

"Sit down Mrs. Dursley, you are staying here for now. Let them go," Severus told her watching the thin woman sit back down wearily as they heard the front door slam shut.

Petunia,Petunia looked all around her at everyone, "Well, this will be different, but I feel relieved that it is finally over," She confessed while Harry and Hally both sat down beside her.

"Our ministry has connections on getting you a place of your own, I have a feeling that Dursley won't stop until he has you under his thumb once more. Do you want me to contact them?" Severus enquired waiting for Petunia's reply.

"Please," Petunia answered with a nod looking down at Hally then at Harry.

"perhaps Perhaps we could start over Harry? Now that Vernon and Dudley areis out of my life?" Petunia enquired.

Harry gave her a grin the same time as Hally, "And perhaps sometime these two could spend a little time with me over the summer, after I settle down in my new home of course," Petunia asked Severus.

"Perhaps," Severus only answered her before the three began to chat to each other quietly.

"So which one slapslapped Dudley first? Hmm?" Petunia asked both twins.

"Yes, which one Raven?" Severus questioned seeing Hally's face slightly.

"So that means you knocked Dudley out then Harry. Am I right?" Petunia asked once more.

"Um…," "Connor," Severus called to him.

"Yes Aunt Petunia," Harry answered with a sigh.

"Good. I'm glad that you gave him some type of payback," Petunia simply said shocking both twins immensely while Severus sat back in his chair smirking at the two devious twins.

A/N: That's it for Chapter 47 everyone, Yes I know that it is different, but remember that Petunia knocked Vernon out cold in the earlier chapters and she was planning to get rid of them both sooner than later. Sorry if it feels weird, but I promise you that Petunia won't be in their lives constantly…only when they get on Severus's nerves once in a while. Had to have someone besides the Weasley's to lend a hand with them. Bye for now and see you in chapter 48.


	50. Chapter 48YULE BALL HERE AT LAST!

Chapter 48

Author's Note: Hello to everyone who has been waiting for my updated chapter. I had done a re-read on the last chapter and I had noticed some grammar mistakes of spelling that had been over looked, so I would like to apologize to everyone since it was my own doing for not paying extra attention to it when I had replaced my draft with it.

Disclaimer: No I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.

**Chapter 48 YULE BALL**** COMES AT LAST!**

In the last chapter where we left off, the twins sat in shock over Petunia's comment of them getting even with their muggle uncle and cousin while Severus sat back smirking at the two devious twins…

**Everyone watched the muggle woman connect with the twins in sheer amazement, not caring over the fact that they had magic within them. They listened as she told them about their mother from when they were children, how she was, how she acted, not to mention from the moment when she had received her letter of acceptance to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **

**Harry was the first to ask a question, "But you told me that you thought she was a…,"**

"**Freak Harry? I had no choice, but to say those words in front of Vernon and Dudley. To be honest, I envied your mother very much," Petunia finally confessed to him**

"**So you were happy with our mum being at Hogwarts?" Hally pressed in surprise**

"**Yes I did Hally. Especially when she returned from her first year there, there was this boy who constantly bullied us both when we were children, let's see what was his name again…oh yes! His name was Blane Windsor," Petunia answered in reply**

**Now that answer really caught their interest over a muggle boy that their aunt and mother knew, The twins started rambling more questions at her at one time,**

"**A bully like Dudley?" Harry asked sitting up straight in his seat, Hally shocked them all from her question next,**

"**How cute was this boy Blane Windsor?" Hally enquired with a sheepish grin on her face**

**Severus nearly choked on his coffee after hearing her question, "Raven!" He exclaimed in shock**

"**What?" Hally asked innocently, blinking her eyes at him**

**Petunia looked down at the girl in surprise, "How cute was he?" She asked Hally **

**Hally turned her eyes back at her, "Yeah, how cute was he Aunt Petunia?" She asked once more**

"**Oh I don't know, I would have to say that he was handsome in a snazzy sort of way of one who was in a rich family, but Lily…well she never had eyes for him," Petunia answered recalling the past **

"**Oh," Hally simply said leaving it alone**

"**But she did have eyes for your father…when she got older of course," Petunia spoke out thoughtfully, "But it was after she broke it off with someone else," Petunia added getting their attention**

"**Who was it?" Both twins asked simultaneously with eager grins on their faces**

"**Well let me see it was…," "Coffee Mrs. Dursley?" Severus intervened just then **

"**Oh! Yes thank you Mr. Snape…," Petunia widened her eyes slightly from remembering something, but kept quiet over a look that was thrown her way from Severus.**

**Hally tugged on the sleeve of Petunia's dress, "Aunt Petunia, who was it that our mum seen before our dad?" Hally asked once more while Harry frowned over the look Petunia had gotten from Severus.**

**Petunia gazed into Hally's eyes, then turned towards Harry gazing into his next before hiding her smile. "You know I cannot remember," Petunia answered them**

**Lucius narrowed his eyes slightly in suspicion from the scene that was shown before them, 'What are you hiding Severus,' he thought to hisself **

"**Are you sure that you can't remember even a slight description of who it was?" Hally asked **

"**I am sorry dear, but no," Petunia answered giving Severus a slight glance without being noticed**

"**Raven, eat young lady," Severus ordered the raven red streak haired girl**

"**But dad…yes sir," Hally sighed in defeat from his stern look**

"**Not even a little bit of a description?" Harry asked next **

"**No. I'm sorry Harry dear," Petunia answered him wanting to drop the question**

"**Connor, you need to eat as well young man," Severus told Harry **

"**Yes sir," Harry sighed, picking up his fork next**

**Petunia began to eat her breakfast when she noticed their similar patterns, placing her fork onto her plate, watching them back and forth in amazement. Severus lifted his coffee cup to his lips wearing a slight smirk on his face over observing her reaction. He then realized that he needed to know more about Harry's education from his past, and decided to enquire the muggle woman to get all the facts.**

"**Tell me Mrs. Dursley, I need to know what subjects Connor here had received when he was living with you. Would you be willing to tell me what they were?" Severus questioned, setting his cup down to the upper right from his breakfast plate.**

**Petunia looked over Hally's head at Severus noticing that he was waiting patiently for her reply,**

"**Well Harry was always a bright boy even when he was five years old," Petunia stated to the potions master**

"**Go on," Severus nodded his head, encouraging her to continue**

"**He can speak many languages, he had extremely high marks in all of his subjects, but his mathematical skills from what his teachers had explained to me, was a little lacking, meaning that Harry does catch on, but he would hesitate on answering the problems," Petunia explained to him**

**Severus averted his eyes towards Harry, "So he can accomplish his mathematical skills, but hesitates. I think we can help him in that general area," Severus commented while giving Hally a knowing look.**

**Hally let out a snigger, "No problem dad," Hally grinned Harry's way**

"**Oh man," Harry groaned, while shaking his head, knowing what was to come from seeing the look on both his little sister and Severus's faces.**

"**Relax Harry, I'm only going to help you that's all," Hally assured her big brother**

"**Yeah, but to what extent Hal? You look like you just caught something in a trap," Harry teased at her with a grin on his face**

**Hally's mouth dropped open in shock from Harry's remark slightly before making a reply, "Why you evil brother…,"**

**Severus intervened, "Not at the table you two," Severus warned them sternly**

**Both twins stopped before going any further, Petunia looked back at Severus in surprise, "You do have a way with them both," Petunia claimed **

"**I try," Severus simply said letting the matter drop**

"**Hally doesn't hesitate over any mathematical problems?" Petunia enquired **

"**No she does not, but that does not mean that Raven has problems in some of her subjects at school," Severus answered the woman**

**Hally shrank down a bit from Severus's eyes looking her way, "Aw dad," Hally groaned**

"**You still need to bring up your scores young lady…,"**

"**I'm trying to dad…," "I know this Raven, but you can try harder. Your scores in charms has raised a bit since your tutoring, but you still need to work on it more," Severus announced, tapping his forefinger onto the table.**

**Draco, who heard the lecturing, looked up at the potions master, "Wait a second, you mean that she has a tutor as well sir?" Draco asked **

"**Yes she does," Severus simply answered **

**Draco turned towards Hally just then, "So, the little Potter has a tutor as well, it's good to know that she isn't perfect after all," Draco spoke out with a smirk on his face.**

"**Well at least I don't have problems with most of my subjects Malfoy," Hally simply said keeping her eyes averted from the platinum blonde boy**

**Harry started sniggering from Hally's remark after seeing the look on Draco's face, "Don't remind me Potter," Draco muttered looking away from his father's stern look **

**They finished their breakfast in silence after the conversation was dropped, the twins and Draco feeling awkward over knowing each others problems in their subject at school.**

**For the next following days after Petunia's visit with the twins, everything went into chaotic work for preparations of the Snape family Yule ball, the house elves darting past several house guests, cleaning, dusting, and polishing as they went. On one occasion, Screech the head houseelf, darted past Draco as well as his two goons muttering what needed to be done going past Harry next. Harry's eyes followed the Houseelf going down the hall**** until he noticed Hally flying past him in the same direction muttering as well.**

"**Hey Hal! What is with you? Your not becoming a houseelf too are you?" Harry asked his little sister with a teasing grin**

**Hally stopped in her tracks turning his way, "Funny Harry, I have to help out to get the manor ready for the Yule ball…you should be helping out as well Harry since you are in this family too," Hally answered while showing him her list of things to do for the preparations.**

**Harry scratched his head in confusion, "I never got a list Hal," Harry spoke out when Severus stepped out of the main living parlor,**

"**Your list should be inside your room and on your desk Connor, it was sent this morning while everyone was getting ready for breakfast," Severus informed him**

"**Oh. I did not know dad, I'll go get it right now," Harry replied heading up to his room going past Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle.**

**Hally watched Harry climb the stairs along with Severus, "Do you think he'll be able to do it dad?" Hally asked the potions master**

**Draco looked at her, "Do what?" He questioned in confusion**

"**We'll see Raven. It's up to Connor to catch those winter sprites for the midnight hour for the Yule ball," Severus answered**

"**Winter sprites? You mean that Potter has to be the one to catch those…things?" Draco asked with wide eyes, both Hally and Severus looked at him.**

"**It is our family tradition Draco, the newest member of the family has to catch the winter sprites for the family Yule ball, and Connor is the newest member of the family," Severus explained to the boy before walking down the hall towards his potion lab.**

**Draco looked at Hally, "Oh come on Potter, are you just going to stand there and not help your brother with that task?" He questioned in disbelief**

**Hally looked at him quietly, "Yes Malfoy, that is exactly what I am going to do, I've done for the past few years when we were not at the school and I think that it is Harry's turn to follow through with no problems," Hally answered before walking down the hall next.**

"**Potter, you're not being fair. You know what those… things are capable of doing to him…,"**

**Hally let out a sigh before turning back the opposite direction, "Look Malfoy, there is a trick in catching them. Harry should not have any problems in that task," Hally spoke at last**

**Draco crossed his arms at her, "And why is that Potter?" He questioned suspiciously**

"**There just is Malfoy that is all you need to know," Hally told him **

"**Then you need to tell him Potter instead of putting him in a position like that," Draco told her while pointing at the top of the stairs.**

**Hally tried to struggle from the direct order, but found it as a lost cause. She muttered heatedly under her breath heading up the stairs,**

"**I hate you Malfoy," Hally spat out loud at the top of the stairs before heading to Harry's bedroom.**

**Crabbe gave Draco a nudge, "Draco, what was that all about?" He asked**

**Draco only shrugged, "I don't know, but then again who cares," Draco simply said before heading to the main living parlor.**

**Hally walked into Harry's room finding her brother scratching his head in confusion over his list. Harry lifted his eyes up after realizing her presence,**

"**Winter sprites?" He asked showing her his list **

"**Sit down Harry, I'll explain it to you," Hally sighed taking a seat herself**

**When Hally finished explaining everything to Harry, she sat in silence watching him taking everything in. Harry suddenly stood up in shock,**

"**What? I have to catch those things because I'm a new member of this family?" Harry questioned**

"**Yes," Hally answered quietly "And those things are capable of…of…,"**

"**Yes, but there is a trick to it Harry, meaning that there is a way to catch them and staying unharmed," Hally assured him**

**Harry crossed his arms in disbelief, "How is that Hal? From what you've told me, those creatures can…,"**

"**Dad puts them to sleep Harry," Hally intervened after raising her hands up in defense.**

"**To sleep?" He questioned "Yes Harry, dad puts them to sleep," Hally assured him in a calm manner**

**Harry shook his head at her, "How?" He drilled**

**Hally clicked her tongue at him while rolling her eyes, "What do you think how Harry? Dad manages to place a tiny dish of honeysuckle nectar from where live around, which is spiked with just enough of the sleeping drought, which should give you enough time to gather them up into that container which is sitting on your desk and bring them back to dad to where he'll take it from there," Hally explained everything in detail to Harry.**

**Harry unfolded his arms after he listened to her, "And after?" Harry pressed**

"**Dad sets them free Harry after giving them a tiny gift to keep them from causing any problems," Hally answered him with a grin**

"**Oh," Harry simply said in surprise then rubbed the back of his head sighing**

"**You better hurry Harry before that drought wares off," Hally told him getting back up to leave his room.**

"**Hal, can you show me at least where they usually are?" Harry asked before she left the room**

**Hally grinned at him, "Sure Harry come on," Hally answered walking out beside him.**

**They both headed out to the crisp cold air after pulling their heavy cloaks on, Hally led the way with Harry right beside her to the edge of the family forest,**

"**They stay right in there Harry," Hally announced in a whisper, pointing at a tree which was hollow enough for Harry's hand to fit into.**

**Harry took a deep breath, heading for the tree, "I can do this, I can do this," Harry muttered to hisself while Hally stood where she was to make sure nothing went wrong. Harry peered inside the hollow part of the tree, right in the middle layed tiny little winter sprites sleeping soundly. One by one Harry lifted the sprites out of the tree, putting them inside the container until he was finished closing it securely.**

**Harry turned around at his sister grinning, "Now that wasn't so bad now was it Harry?" Hally asked with a grin on her face**

"**Cool. Dad and you had me thinking that it was a rough job?" Harry asked her**

"**Well we had to initiate you somewhere Harry, and dad thought that this would be enough," Hally sniggered **

"**You are both evil Hal," Harry grinned walking back inside the manor with her**

"**Thank you, we try," Hally teased then stopped finding Severus standing in front of them with his arms crossed**

"**Raven, I specifically told you that Connor was to do this on his own…,"**

"**He did dad, I didn't help him once," Hally intervened in defense**

**Severus raised an eyebrow up at Harry, "She didn't dad, just showed me where they stayed and stayed back at a distance while I done the job myself," Harry verified truthfully**

**Severus looked at them both before nodding, "Very good. Well done Connor, oh and did you get harmed in any way?" He asked Harry wearing a smirk**

"**No sir," Harry grinned at him while handing him the container**

"**Good. Now then, you both should be finishing your lists together from here on out," Severus informed them both before taking the container to his potion lab**

**Harry looked at his sister, "Together this time?" He asked Hally**

"**Yeah Harry, now comes the fun part. I'm making the candy and you get to be my taste tester, let's go," Hally grinned pulling Harry along with her to the kitchens**

"**Oh no," Harry exclaimed in a tease going through the kitchens entry with his little sister.**

**YULE BALL **

**The twins awaited as other guests arrived for the night's festivities, taking turns on answering the door, collecting cloaks to hang up, and playing a young host and young hostess. Draco watched them with crossed arms, his father standing right behind him.**

"**Something the matter son?" Lucius enquired **

"**No, just don't know why the Potter gets to play hosts and I don't," Draco sighed irritably**

"**Oh? Why didn't you ask Severus?" Lucius questioned **

"**I did, but he told me perhaps another time," Draco answered before the door bell rang once more and watching Hally going to answer the door, rolling his eyes at her.**

**Lucius leaned down slightly to Draco's ear, "Another time may just be that son, just give it some time," Lucius whispered as Hally led the new guest to the ballroom **

**Draco glanced up at his father, clearly confused from his whispered comment, "Just indulge your father for once Draco. There are some things that should be discovered later on," Lucius only told him before heading up to his guest room to change for the evening.**

"**Father, what is that supposed to mean?" Draco enquired **

"**Just indulge me son that is all," Lucius told him, continuing up the stairs**

**The door bell rang once more with Harry going past Draco to answer it, taking the guests cloaks, and leading them to the ballroom.**

"**This is boring," Draco grumbled when the doorbell rang five minutes later, Hally went to answer it,**

**She took a glance at Draco as she went past, "You should be changing Malfoy unless your not showing up," Hally told him**

"**Oh you would just love that wouldn't you Potter?" Draco sneered the question at her**

"**Mmm…yep I sure would Malfoy," Hally answered with snort and snigger before answering the front door.**

**Draco fumed from Hally's remark before heading upstairs to his guestroom to change for the Yule ball, the twins headed up to their rooms to change minutes later after seeing the guests inside the ballroom.**

**The twins entered the ballroom dressed in formal attire. Harry wearing a black tailed tuxedo, and Hally wearing a Black and Silver dress. Draco walked into the ballroom glancing at their appearance making a snorting sound,**

"**Nice try Potters," Draco sneered going past the two**

**Hally sent the blonde death glares, "Why you…,"**

"**Just leave it Hal, he's not worth it," Harry told her glaring at Draco as well**

"**I swear I hate that boy," Hally muttered**

"**I know Hal, come on," Harry suggested walking further into the ballroom towards their Slytherin friends.**

**Draco walked around the huge room listening in on several adults' conversations as usual until he got bored and went to where some of the Slytherins stood, standing beside Theodore Nott. He heard Etre make a comment over Hally's appearance to Flint,**

"**Our little Pixie sandwich is starting to look good more and more Flint," Etre commented**

"**I know that, but she's still a little pixie," Flint agreed watching Hally stand beside her brother, Maryanne, and Blaise.**

"**Give me a break," Draco rolled his eyes getting their attention**

"**You cannot deny that Lady Hex looks good Malfoy," Etre commented pointing Hally's way**

"**Yes I can, I'm not into Gryffindors," Draco stated**

"**That will change," Flint snorted over his comment**

"**What is that supposed to mean?" Draco questioned in anger**

**Flint waved his hand towards his father, "Everyone knows about the Malfoy's antics during their school years. You'll be doing the same thing just like your father has and his before him. It's in your blood," Flint pointed out**

**Draco made a harrumph sound after hearing every word, "That doesn't mean that she'll be a choice of mine…,"**

"**Thank the gods for that one Malfoy," He heard seeing Hally a few feet in front of him**

"**Yeah, I would have to…exterminate you if you tried," Harry sneered at the platinum blonde boy**

"**Oh spare me the threats Potter. Just looking at her makes me ill," Draco sneered, giving Hally glares**

"**And just looking at you Malfoy, makes me want to lose my breakfast, lunch and dinner. Do us a favour and keep your snobby comments to yourself," Hally replied in disgust **

"**Alright you two enough. Come on Pixie dust, I want to dance with you," Flint requested taking a hold of Hally's hand, then towered over Draco,**

"**I would watch what I say if I were you Malfoy, it doesn't matter what House Lady Hex is in, she has a special beauty about her and you best remember that," Flint seethed before walking Hally out onto the dance floor.**

**Draco turned to see Harry's smirk, "What's so funny Potter?" He questioned stiffly**

"**Nothing Malfoy, you just…keep on doing what your doing," Harry told him walking away from the blonde boy.**

**Later that night after the ball was over, the twins gathered into their private parlor with the doors closed, telling each other their own favourite thing from the ball,**

"**My favourite thing was when the sprites began to glow at the hour of Midnight," Harry spoke first**

"**I know, I still love that part," Hally agreed **

"**So what was your most favourite part Hal?" Harry asked with interest**

**Hally pondered on the question before answering with Harry at the same time**

"**Telling Malfoy what we thought of him," They stated simultaneously before cackling together **

**Lucius was going past the door until he heard the comment stopping, and quietly listened in on their conversation,**

"**The look on Malfoy's face was priceless when you told him that comment," Harry sniggered**

"**Well he had it coming, talking about my appearance making him ill…I wanted to knock his lights out," Hally replied being heard outside their door**

"**Don't listen to what he says Hal, he's not worth getting in trouble for. Just ignore him," Harry suggested to his little sister**

"**That's easier said than done," Hally told him**

"**Well the good thing is you told him off and that's what counts," Harry reasoned before stretching with a yawn.**

**Lucius stood at their door listening to them until hearing them tell each other goodnight heading to bed and hearing them closing their bedroom doors. Lucius headed to his son's guest room rapping at his door. Draco answered his door, looking up in surprise before stepping aside and allowing him inside.**

"**I have a bone to pick with you son," Lucius announced just as Draco quietly closed the door, locking it tight.**

**A/N: That is all for chapter 48 see you in chapter 49, bye for now.**


	51. Chapter49 Special Christmas gifts!

Chapter 49

Author's Notes: Hello everyone, I am so glad to read my reviews from you readers who is enjoying my story so far, yes I know that it seems a bit too much on the rambling, but I assure you that I am trying to do my best to fit it into the story line.

Disclaimer: No I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowlings does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.

**Chapter 49 THE SPECIAL CHRISTMAS GIFTS**

Where we last left off, Lucius listened in on both twins until they told each other goodnight, heading to their bedrooms closing their doors before going to his sons guest room next to give his son a lecture…

**Draco took a seat on the edge of his bed waiting for his fathers' usual exploding manner, Lucius took a seat on a chair sitting in the corner closer to the bed. **

"**Did you tell that Potter girl that her appearance makes you ill?" Lucius questioned his son sternly**

**Draco gave out a groan, "Yes father I did," He answered reluctantly, noticing the anger etched on Lucius's face.**

"**May I remind you son that we are guests here during the holidays? And showing disrespect to those twins is not helping us in any manner what so ever," Lucius' lecture began**

"**I can't stand her father…,"**

**Lucius stood up abruptly, "Well of course you cannot son! You two were at each other tooth and nail since you both were two years old!" Lucius seethed heatedly**

**Draco widened his eyes in shock, "…What?" He questioned**

"**You and that girl hated each other since you both were two. Before that you were inseparable until your Malfoy traits kicked in," Lucius explained**

"**I don't remember playing with…her," Draco commented **

"**How could you when you were just a toddler son," Lucius replied before continuing on**

"**For the rest of the holidays, you are to show respect to our hosts, including those twins. It certainly can't hurt for you to be a bit civil to them in the least," Lucius spoke out before getting up on his feet to leave.**

"**Do I have to father? I mean, they pretty much didn't take my hand at the beginning of our school year…,"**

"**I do not care what they never done, just show some respect young man," Lucius told the platinum blonde boy sternly**

"**Yes father," Draco promised him with a sigh of defeat watching his father leave his guest room.**

**CHRISTMAS MORNING…**

**Harry burrowed his head deep within his comforter while he slept in contented bliss. For a boy of eleven years old, he felt that he finally had everything in the world, a stable home, friends, and last but not least a family that finally accepted him for who he truly was…a young wizard. He had just turned over onto his back when he felt something land right over him jotting him awake instantly, he soon found out that it was his little sister Hally grinning down at him excitedly.**

"**Go away Hal," Harry mumbled wanting to fall back into a deep slumber once more**

"**Wake up Harry, it's Christmas!" Hally giggled at her twin**

"**I said go away Hal," Harry feigned anger, hiding a grin on his face**

**Hally tilted her head to one side slightly, then let out an exasperating sigh, "Fine Harry, dad told me to wake you, but I'll leave you alone," Hally muttered to her brother **

**Hally was about to get up from Harry's bed when Harry quickly covered her up with his comforter while he cackled, **

"**Hey!" Hally mumbled getting pinned swiftly**

"**Attack of the big bad brother Hal!" Harry yelled out being heard outside the hall**

**Severus slipped into their private parlor to peer into Harry's room, observing the scene, which made up of Hally being a lump in the middle of Harry's bed with Harry pinning her down unharmed. Severus could not contain a grin on his face**

"**Having fun Raven?" Severus enquired**

"**This is so not funny dad, Harry did a sneak attack on me," Hally mumbled under Harry's comforter**

"**I see, well Connor go ahead and continue," Severus chuckled**

"**Dad!" Hally exclaimed hearing them both laugh at her outburst**

"**But it's Christmas Hal, I get to tease you," Harry chided at his sister**

"**When I get out of this, I am going to get you good!" Hally rambled out from under the black and green comforter**

"**Whenever you can Hal, But until then I will be right here waiting," Harry cackled out an evil laugh to her**

"**Until then," Severus intervened to the twins, "You both have a package from Hogwarts waiting for you two," He informed them waiting for their reaction.**

**Harry uncovered his twin sister quickly before leaping up off of his bed, Hally was next to leap up from the bed towards Severus,**

"**Whose it from?" They asked at the same time**

"**I do not know, but Connor's is a bigger than yours Raven," Severus chuckled at their excitement**

"**Why is Harry's bigger?" Hally asked suddenly**

"**Are you getting jealous Raven?" Severus questioned **

"**No dad, just wondering," Hally answered truthfully**

"**Good. Again I do not know why," Severus answered her at last**

"**Ok, Harry deserves the bigger one anyway," Hally grinned going out past Severus while Harry watched her in surprise**

"**Is she for real dad?" Harry asked a second later**

"**Connor, your sister has a heart of gold, meaning she does not care for the materialistic things in life," Severus explained**

"**Me neither, I seen what it can do up close just by watching Dudley," Harry commented heading out next**

"**Well that is good to know," Severus simply said in relief following the twins out of their private parlor, and heading downstairs.**

**They headed into the main parlor with Severus closing both doors quietly,**

"**Everyone is still asleep, so it would give you both a chance to open them first and wait to open the rest when our guests are present," Severus informed them handing Harry his gift first, then handed Hally hers.**

**They both tore the presents open at the same time revealing a cloak for Harry, and a ring for Hally,**

"**It's big," Harry ranted holding the cloak up for them to see**

"**That's an invisibility cloak Harry," Hally announced in awe**

"**Your kidding with me Hal…,"**

"**No Connor she is not, those are very rare to have," Severus confirmed Hally's statement**

"**Really? Cool!" Harry grinned "Try it on Harry, let's see," Hally urged excitedly while trying her ring on for size**

**Harry slipped the cloak around his shoulders, showing nothing but his head,**

"**My body is gone!" Harry exclaimed while Severus sat down in his usual place grinning**

"**Wicked," Hally simply replied out of nowhere **

**Severus looked around the room not finding her anywhere, "Raven, where are you?" He questioned suspiciously thinking that she was playing her usual game of hide and seek on them until he felt his robe being tugged**

"**I'm right here dad beside you," Hally answered**

"**Awesome, how did she do that?" Harry asked with wide eyes**

"**Raven, are you using a charm?" Severus asked**

"**No," Hally answered taking her ring off and appearing before the two once more**

"**You disappeared Hal," Harry replied while Hally inspected her ring closely**

"**Here's why it's an invisibility ring," Hally told them holding it out for Severus to inspect**

"**Well I'll be darned," Severus muttered while taking a real close look at the ring before giving it back to her**

**Harry picked up a note that was attached to his present reading it out loud,**

"**Harry, this cloak belonged to your father before he gave it to me to hold on to, I believe that it should now belong to you now," Harry read the note **

"**Well that would explain things there," Severus commented recognizing the writing on the note when Hally found her note next reading it out loud as well**

"**Hally, this ring belonged to your mother before she left it to me to hold, it now belongs to you," Hally read **

"**Why that dirty old man," Severus muttered matching the writing on both notes**

"**Who is the dirty old man dad?" Harry asked**

"**Dumbledore is Harry. He had these dad?" Hally asked after answering her brother**

"**Apparently so Raven. You two are not to let our guests know about them, understand?" Severus enquired seeing their nods**

"**Good. Now I'll have Screech put them away in your rooms…sounds like our first guests are up now," Severus announced as they heard voices being loud at the top of the stairs**

**Both twins cleaned up the wrappings quickly before Severus opened the doors after calling for his head houseelf to take their gifts to their rooms. Lucius along with his wife and Draco entered the main parlor minutes later,**

"**Well good morning Severus, Miss Potter, Mr. Potter," Lucius greeted stiffly to the twins after giving Severus a polite greeting**

**The two looked at each other after hearing the stiffness in his voice,**

"**Is there a problem about the twin Lucius?" Severus enquired wanting to know what his two little demons had done this time**

"**No there is no problem Severus," Lucius answered hiding his emotions over the past**

'**Liar,' Harry thought being heard by his twin**

'**Just ignore him Harry, a house must have fell on a relative of his,' Hally replied inside her head to her big brother**

**Harry blurted out a snigger, "What is so funny Potter?" Draco questioned Harry stiffly**

"**Nothing Malfoy," Harry only answered leaving well enough alone**

"**No, do enlighten us young man," Lucius requested wanting to hear the inside joke as well**

"**Nothing like I said," Harry told him making sure Hally's thoughts doesn't come out in the open**

**Lucius took a seat beside his wife keeping his eyes on both twins, Draco sat down across from where Hally usually sat remember what was told to him shuddering,**

"**Are you ill Draco?" Severus enquired with a raised eyebrow**

"**No sir," Draco answered watching the twins peer under the tree**

"**Hal here's one from Cedric for you," Harry grinned pointing at the present**

"**Sweet, there's one for you from him too," Hally grinned pointing at his **

"**Awesome…," "Raven, Connor wait for the others to arrive," Severus told them**

"**Ok dad," they both answered with grins on their faces**

**Draco felt as though he was about to go mad hearing their simultaneous actions, "Don't you two get tired of answering like your one person yet?" He questioned**

**They peered over at him blinking their eyes, "No," they answered looking away from him waiting for the other guests to arrive from upstairs.**

"**Why don't you two go to make sure that breakfast will be right on time," Severus suggested letting the twins head to the dining room **

**Severus waited until they were down the hall at a distance, "May I ask what the problem is?" Severus questioned the blonde man with narrow eyes**

"**I found out that My son had said some things to your daughter at the ball last night, I am still a bit angry over it," Lucius answered while looking at Draco sternly**

"**And that would be?" Severus pressed not liking what was coming**

"**That her appearance makes him ill," Lucius replied his answer watching Draco keep his eyes hidden from being embarrassed**

"**I see," Severus simply said looking at Draco sternly next**

**They suddenly heard the twins laughing over something that had occurred until hearing their feet running towards them, Severus watched the two run past**

"**Just what is going on…," "SCREECH MAD!" Screech bellowed out hobbling inside the living parlor towards the twins**

"**Oh no!" Severus muttered over the appearance of the houseelf**

"**Retreat Hal!" Harry yelled in laughter pulling Hally along with him**

"**SCREECH GOING TO GET YOUNG MASTER AND MISTRESS FOR SPLATTERING SCREECH IN THE FACE WITH GRAVY!" Screech boomed cornering the twins easily from them laughing **

"**Screech! We're sorry honest!" Hally cackled hitting the floor **

"**Speak for yourself Hal, that was funny!" Harry laughed so hard that he slid down the wall **

"**Just what did you two do to my houseelf?" Severus questioned while he tried his best to keep a straight face**

**They both told him that they gave the houseelf a fright from calling his name while he was seeing to the breakfast by setting it down on their buffet table, when the houseelf gave them a lecture they decided to retaliate by smashing the houseelves face into the gravy bowl.**

"**SCREECH MAD!" Screech bellowed out once more**

"**Calm down Screech, I have a feeling that they wanted to see how much you could take with the both of them," Severus spoke out watching gravy drip off the houseelves face**

**Screech turned towards the twins shaking his finger at them, they both blurted into hysterical laughter once more,**

"**Bad twins," Screech chastised the two before popping out with a grin on his face**

**Severus looked over at the twins shaking his head at their laughter, "I had to adopt twins," He muttered while the Malfoy observed their laughter until the rest of the guests began to enter the parlor hearing their laughter as well,**

"**Ok, what did I miss?" Flint asked the two **

"**Trust me Flint, you don't want to know," Draco forewarned the older Slytherin**

"**I might Malfoy, well come on you two spill it," Flint grinned at Harry and Hally **

**They told him what happened moments ago, seeing the look on his face**

"**Oh my gods. I missed it," Flint exclaimed **

"**You? I did as well," Etre replied after hearing what happened to the head houseelf**

"**Do not encourage them you two," Severus smirked after hearing their words**

**Soon the room became noisy over excitement from the young students who were present, opening their gifts from their parents and what they had gotten each other. Draco rolled his eyes, opening the gift that came from Hally until his eyes widened in surprise before looking her way in shock, Hally never paid any attention to his reaction, she was too busy giggling and laughing with her brother and friends to notice.**

"**Son? Is something wrong?" Lucius enquired **

"**Uh, no sir," Draco answered setting the gift aside to open another one**

**Lucius noticed the gift raising an eyebrow up, "Who is it from?" He questioned until he noticed Draco look over at Hally who was opening a gift from her brother**

"**I see," Lucius simply said leaving the matter alone**

**Hally continued to tug open her gift from Harry while everyone sniggered around her, Harry included,**

"**Ok Harry, what did you do glue it closed?" Hally teased with a grin on her face**

"**Something like that Hal," Harry sniggered until he started to tug open his gift from her next**

"**Oh good lord," Severus began to laugh at the two struggling with their wrapped gifts to each other**

"**Gee Hal, did you seal the thing with muggle cement?" Harry asked with a tease**

"**Something like that big brother," Hally giggled teasing him in return**

**The guests chuckled over the scene before them, even Draco sniggered at the twins' pranking each other with their gifts, Severus, who certainly did not want to forget that moment beckoned Maryanne Greengrass over to where he sat.**

"**Professor?" Maryanne enquired**

"**I'll give you a galleon if you snap a picture of this for everyone at Hogwarts," Severus offered the first year Slytherin**

**Maryanne gave him a grin, took out her camera, and then snapped a picture of Harry and Hally both struggling to open their gifts. Both twins noticed the flash looking over at Maryanne,**

"**GREENGRASS!" They boomed with wide eyes seeing Severus pay the girl for snapping the picture.**

"**Sorry, but money talks you two," Maryanne sniggered over roars of laughter**

**Hally looked at Severus, "Dad, that was low," she whimpered**

"**Yeah dad, how could you?" Harry asked in shock**

"**Why not, I certainly don't want to forget this moment," Severus told them wearing a smirk on his face**

"**Oh man," Hally blushed slightly with a grin on her face while Harry grinned over at the potions master**

"**You both at least owe me this moment, so go on," Severus waved his hand at the two **

**The twins struggled with their gifts once more until they finally got them open,**

"**Oh Sweet! Hal thanks!" Harry grinned while Hally's eyes lit up over her gift from Harry**

"**Oh no," Draco groaned knowingly**

"**Wow! Harry thank you so much," Hally grinned giving Harry a hug**

"**Your welcome Hal, maybe this one can guard the doorway better," Harry chided at her**

**Hally gave him a playful shove starting a wrestling match up between the two, **

"**And here we go everyone," Severus announced watching the two**

**The Slytherins gathered around the two urging them on while Draco had to lift his feet up several times to keep them from getting rolled on, Harry finally had Hally pinned to the floor,**

"**Say uncle Hal," Harry grinned evilly**

"**Not on your life Harry," Hally grunted, shifting her body just enough to grip her legs around Harry's mid-drift taking him down**

"**Hey Hal!" Harry exclaimed**

"**Say uncle Harry," Hally cackled looming over her twin brother**

**Draco's eyes went wide over the scene, "Holy Cricket," He breathed looking over at Lucius who leaned forward in his seat with interest until Screech popped in announcing that breakfast was ready.**

"**Alright you two…," "ZOOM!" "Time for breakfast," Severus finally finished after both twins took off out of the room ending the match before them. The two peered inside at everyone, **

"**I wanted to see who would win…," "We decided that it's a draw," The twins grinned at them**

**Severus got to his feet, leading their guests out to the dining room while both Harry and Hally waited for him with grins on their faces. **

"**Little demons," Severus teased the two as they walked along each side of him to the dining room as a family.**

**A/N: That is all for chapter 49 see you in chapter 50 bye for now.**

**  
**


	52. Chapter50 The twin's special gift to Sev

Chapter 50

Author's Notes: Hello everyone, once again it's time for the latest chapter update! So far the storyline is doing good, but I am still getting reviews stating that Blaise Zabini is a boy, well from the latest interview a couple of months back; Rowlings had announced that Blaise is definitely a girl, so I am putting everyone's minds at ease here. Also I wanted to give out a big Yay for the final book that will be released this weekend! I already have mine bought and paid for and I am now waiting for the shipment to come at my door.

Disclaimer: No I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowlings does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.

**Chapter 50 THE TWINS'S SURPRISE TO SEVERUS**

Where we left off in the last chapter, the twins waited for their adopted dad Severus after ending their small wrestling match, walking beside him to their dining room for breakfast…

**Severus took his seat at the head of the dining room table with the twins taking their seats which would be their permanent seating arrangements after their first year at Hogwarts ends, while their guests took their usual assigned seating with Draco sitting between Hally and the potions master after entering the dining room with his parents. Lucius took his seat at the other end of the table across from Severus with his wife sitting at the right of him.**

**As soon as everyone took their seats, the lids to the platters disappeared before them, giving everyone a huge selection of breakfast choices. Hally nudged her brother Harry letting him see Draco's eyes go wide before he started to make his selection, both twins sniggered at his reaction making the platinum blonde boy look at them.**

"**What is so funny Potters?" Draco questioned**

"**Oh nothing Malfoy," Harry commented with a grin**

"**Just seeing your reaction made our day," Hally stated grinning as well**

**Severus cleared his throat in warning towards the twins, they both merely shrugged their shoulders leaving well enough alone.**

**Draco shook his head slightly at the two before turning to the platters once more, both Harry and Hally selected their favorites while Draco made his consisting of eggs, sausage, toast, fried potatoes with a bit of sausage gravy over them, fresh fruit, mushrooms sautéed just right, juice, and to top it off two éclairs each. Everyone watched them with keen interest while Severus noticed containing a grin on his face.**

**Draco looked at their plates, "Are you going to be able to finish that?" He asked them both**

**Harry and Hally both blinked their eyes at them, "Yes," They simply answered, turning their attention to their plates with eager grins. **

"**Mind boggling," Draco shook his head in disbelief until he heard the potions master chuckle turning to look at him**

"**Now what is so funny sir?" Draco enquired**

"**They normally eat this much at school young man. They both have a healthy appetite and can burn the calories off from much exercises," Severus explained to the blonde boy**

"**This is more than what I can say for two sitting here, stuffing their faces like an inferno," Lucius commented pointing over at Crabbe and Goyle.**

**Both huge boys looked up in confusion, "What?" they mumbled, mouths full of food**

**Harry leaned back with the look of disgust on his face, while Hally wrinkled her nose up at the sight of them, and then shuddered. "Eww," Hally muttered at the same time as Harry, Draco leaned slightly their way,**

"**For once I have to agree with you both Potters," Draco whispered in low key before turning to his plate and trying to get the image of Crabbe and Goyle stuffing theirselves like pigs being slopped from left over food after meals.**

**After breakfast, Everyone attired back into the living parlor, chatting away to one another, Hally was just about to walk past Flint with Harry when the older Slytherin tugged her back with an evil grin on his face. Hally looked up at him slightly,**

"**Let go…oh no," Hally groaned knowing the look on Flints face too well**

"**Christmas penalty this year Pixie Dust," Flint cackled getting everyone's attention**

**Harry blurted out a snigger, Hally snapped her head his way in shock,**

"**Harry!" Hally exclaimed with wide eyes**

"**What? It's not me that has to pay penalty for Slytherin," Harry grinned evilly until he noticed his little sister exchange looks with Flint and Etre.**

"**Oh no…," "Oh yes big brother, it is only fair after all," Hally cackled evilly **

**Flint and Etre sniggered at the shocked look on Harry's face, Flint clapped Harry on his left shoulder, **

"**Think of it this way Potter, you'll be making the girls in Slytherin scream for more," Flint grinned at the raven haired boy**

"**Yeah Harry, we'll just make sure that they end up in the hospital ward after they fall unconscious over you," Hally teased her brother**

"**Hal!" Harry exclaimed over sniggers, chuckles, and laughter**

"**What? I'm just kidding with you Harry," Hally grinned at her brother before taking off around the room getting chased by Harry.**

"**I am so going to get you Hal," Harry cried out**

**Severus covered his hand over his face in a deep frustrated sigh before he noticed his house robe bearing the house crest of Gryffindor instead of Slytherin, He snatched his robe into his hand standing up abruptly,**

"**WHICH ONE OF YOU TWO PUT…THIS ON MY ROBE?" Severus boomed his question at the twins, Harry and Hally both stopped from his outburst looking at the robe before responding,**

"**She did it," Harry answered pointing at Hally innocently**

"**He did it," Hally answered doing the same **

**Draco noticed the robe, "Uh-oh," he muttered with wide eyes, he stayed where he sat, clearly keeping his distance from the twins,**

"**Well? Who was it? You Connor or you Raven?" Severus drilled his question to the twins while everyone noticed the crest on the robe, looking at Harry and Hally waiting to hear their response.**

"**Well…you see…I wanted to try this charm out that I just made," Harry began to explain to Severus**

"**So we kind of decided to try your school robe out as the guinea pig instead," Hally finished explaining noticing Severus's piercing eyes dart at them both in anger.**

**Severus whipped his wand out of the robe he was wearing changing the crest back to its original state, "Be that as it may, you did not seek my permission! No potions for three days! No charms for three days! And you both are restricted from your wands for one full day!" Severus lectured the two holding his hand out for their wands.**

**The twins started sniggering while they handed over their wands to the potions master, "It was worth it," they both cackled at their adopted dad**

"**Rotten twins," Severus muttered, hiding a smirk from the two, he was quite impressed that the twins had bright minds, and also from them deciding to try the charm on anything else other than people. **

**He locked their wands inside his desk securely, uttering a charm without being heard by their guests, knowing that several of them could take the situation to their advantage, one in particular was Lucius Malfoy.**

**The twins, after calming down from their antics, sat down on their sofa beside each other and began to chat away with their Slytherin friends. Draco traced his fingers over the Slytherin crest upon Severus's school robe, then shook his head in bewilderment, sitting down beside his two goons.**

"**Ok, so when do we have to do this, and I specifically remember that the agreement was for the beginning of the year or at Halloween time when or if everyone's schedules was full," Hally requested also reminding Flint their agreement**

"**Well me and Etre was thinking that perhaps you both can do this around New Years eve," Flint suggested giving Harry and Hally much to think about**

"**Can we decide what we want on this one?" Harry enquired**

"**That all depends on what decision," Etre answered**

"**Meaning can we decide on what we want to sing?" Hally asked next**

**Flint exchanged a glance with Etre before looking back at the twins,**

"**We don't see any problem with it," Flint answered them both **

**The two older Slytherins observed the two whispering quietly to one another before giving them an answer,**

"**Ok, New Years Eve it is," they both told them simultaneously**

**Draco rolled his eyes from their answer, "Can't wait to see this one," He muttered stiffly getting Crabbe and Goyle to snigger**

**Hally glared over at the platinum blonde boy, "Oh don't worry Malfoy, you don't have to attend, you can remain a stick in the marsh," Hally replied stiffly while Harry turned his face away from view sniggering quietly.**

"**Don't worry Potter, I won't be attending," Malfoy informed her **

"**Oh good, means more fun for the rest of us," Hally commented with a straight face**

"**If you think so Potter…," "Draco Malfoy!" Lucius warned his son sternly**

"**I do think so Malfoy…," "Raven!" Severus warned the girl **

**Flint decided to have some fun with the situation between Hally and Draco just then,**

"**You know, they say that when two people are at each other like that, it means that they're in love," Flint teased the two**

**Harry bursted into laughter along with Etre after hearing Flint's harmless teasing **

**Hally gave Flint a swift punch in the shoulder, "Marcus Flint, that was low even for you!" Hally exclaimed while Flint held his shoulder, still laughing along with Harry, and Etre.**

"**Come on Pixie Dust, you know that I was only kidding around," Flint stated in between laughs**

**Hally looked away from the older Slytherin, "So not funny," She muttered then heard Harry snigger **

"**Laugh it up big brother," Hally simply said **

"**I am," Harry cackled at her **

"**Boys can be a pain," Hally ranted looking away from her brother, Flint, and Etre.**

**Severus shook his head at the scene when he remembered that he had made two special purchases for the twins from a weekend when they were roaming through out the halls of Hogwarts, they were still waiting for them inside the family stables.**

"**Raven, why don't you and Connor go and make sure the stables are warm enough for the horses," Severus suggested **

**Hally raised her eyebrows up at Severus in surprise, but left it alone heading out with Harry to the stables.**

"**Is this one of our daily things Hal?" Harry enquired**

"**No, dad is up to something Harry," Hally answered as they pulled their heavy cloaks on, not noticing that several Slytherins were following them at a safe distance after Severus informed them on what they were looking forward to, Draco went to investigate along with them as well.**

**They stepped out into the crisp cold air, the only sounds came from their feet crunching in the snow as they headed towards the family stables.**

**They went through the stable doors looking around, "It's plenty warm in here, why would dad have us come out here for that?" Harry asked peering into one section of the stable to another.**

"**Beats me Harry," Hally shrugged her shoulders until her eyes landed at the far off end noticing two objects leaning up against the wall**

"**Wicked!" Hally exclaimed getting Harry's attention**

"**What are those?" Harry asked "Hover blasters Harry, you fly around on them, but not like a broom however," Hally explained**

"**How so?" Harry asked her "Well their something like…,"**

"**A skateboard?" Harry enquired **

"**Skateboard?" Hally questioned with the look of confusion written on her face**

"**Yeah, a board with wheels attached on the bottom of it that goes from one end to the other with a person balancing on it," Harry explained in detail remembering that Hally had limited knowledge of the muggle world**

"**Oh. Yeah something like that, but you up in the air at least five feet from the ground," Hally explained the hover blaster to Harry**

"**Oh man awesome! Then I shouldn't have any problems with those then," Harry grinned from ear to ear**

"**Good, because I don't have problems riding either," Hally grinned as well**

"**You've ridden one of these before?" Harry raised an eyebrow up in question**

"**Yeah, Flint has one Harry," Hally answered **

**Draco took a closer look at the hover blasters, "Not the top of the line, but then again anything is better than nothing," Draco sneered at the two while secretly green with envy at them, knowing that the models were indeed the newest models out there in the wizarding world.**

"**What ever Malfoy," Both twins rolled their eyes at him while they each took a hover blaster and heading out of the stables and back to the manor.**

**They entered the main sitting parlor with the blasters, each giving Severus a hug and thanking him.**

"**Your welcome, and may I remind you both to take care of them," Severus told them both**

"**We promise sir," Harry and Hally agreed **

**Screech popped into the room placing a package down onto Severus's desk before popping out,**

"**What's this?" Severus enquired after reading the card on the package**

"**We both picked it out dad when you were in the other section of a store in Hogsmead," Hally explained looking at Harry grinning**

**The potions master opened the gift hearing gasps of surprises from their guests, even Draco had to admit that it was a nice gift, **

"**Well now, excellent craftsmanship, great details, which one knew what to look for?" Severus questioned**

"**Actually…," "Harry did," Hally answered noticing her brother give her a shocked face**

"**Well then Connor, You did well, Raven well done on your intuition on taking his advice," Severus commented**

**Draco narrowed his eye suspiciously at Hally over her quickness of an answer, while Harry lowered his eyebrows at her in wonderment,**

'**Hal, why did you do that?' Harry questioned Hally in thought**

'**I wanted to Harry, besides I don't want anyone else to know," Hally thought back her answer to Harry**

**Harry was about to give her a reply, then decided not to make a scene, letting the matter drop, but also wanting to have a big talk with his twin sister over her wanting the credit to go to him instead.**

**A/N: That is all for chapter 50, see you in chapter 51 bye for now.**


	53. Chapter 51 THE FEUD STARTS AGAIN!

Chapter 51

Author's notes: Hello everyone! I hope that you enjoyed the last chapter update, and I also hope that each and everyone has received their very own copy of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows this past Saturday! My job had many customers swarming in lines that reached to the back of the store during our celebration party for the release and the book is still being purchased. J.K. Rowling has out done herself in this fantastic final novel and I haven't put the book done hardly since! However, if you haven't went further into it yet, I will not spoil the scenes or of what I have read so far unlike some companies who had slipped some plots out earlier than when the book was released, so enjoy the book.

Disclaimer: No I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowlings does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.

**Chapter 51 THE FEUD BEGINS AGAIN!**

Where we left off in the last chapter, Harry was about to give Hally a reply, but had decided not to cause a scene, but also wanted to have a big talk with his little sister over giving him the credit on their gift to their adopted dad Severus Snape…

**Hally sat beside her twin brother with the look of innocence, watching Severus admire his Christmas gift from Harry and herself until…**

'**We are going to have to have a talk Hal,' Harry thought to her**

**Hally sighed quietly, 'Over what Harry…,'**

'**This Hal. When we're alone of course, I don't want to cause a scene just now,' Harry thought back to her inside her mind**

'**Fine, we'll talk later,' she told him in thought getting the feeling that she wasn't going to like what was coming from the tone that came from Harry.**

**Meanwhile Draco, who had gotten a good look at Severus's gift, took a glance over at Hally, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. He had a feeling that Harry was not the one that selected the gift, but was Hally instead. **

**Severus laid the gift down upon his desk carefully, making sure that not knick was put upon it, being that it was an antique.**

**An hour later, Draco went to his guest room to put his gifts safely away, when he over heard the twins having a discussion between them over his godfather's gift from them. He stood against the wall unnoticed listening to the conversation, not making a sound…he heard footsteps pace across their private parlor floor,**

"**I want to know why you would give me credit for selecting that gift Hal, when it was you that found it in the first place," Harry requested an answer from his younger twin sister **

"**I told you why Harry, I don't want anyone to know who actually selected that gift," Hally explained once more with an exasperated sigh**

"**I find that hard to believe Hal…,"**

"**Alright fine! If you want to know why then here, that price on that gift was not the original price Harry, I haggled the guy down quite a bit of money," Hally confessed to her brother**

**Draco turned his head towards the doorway in disbelief from Hally's confession while wording in silence "Haggled?" until he heard Harry talking once more,**

"**Haggled?" Harry questioned with raised eyebrows**

"**Yes haggled Harry," Hally answered letting out a breath of relief quietly, feeling much better after confessing to her brother at last**

"**Explain haggled Hal, exactly how much did you haggle the guy down from?" Harry enquired**

**Hally touched her left temple thoughtfully before answering, "Let's see now, the cost was actually fifteen hundred galleons, so there for I haggled him down to…,"**

"**Seven hundred and fifty galleons! Hal! Why didn't you tell me that you could do that and who taught you to haggle anyway?" Harry questioned**

**Hally rolled her eyes while clicking her tongue, "Well…,"**

"**Spill it Hal," Harry ordered at her**

"**Professor Sinistra taught me how two years ago before we met here at Hogwarts," Hally answered in detail**

"**The trig Professor here?" Harry pressed**

"**Duh! Yes Harry. Do you know another Professor Sinistra at school?" Hally asked with a tease**

"**Don't push it Hal," Harry warned with a grin on his face**

**Draco continued to listen in on the twins' conversation with his arms crossed, **

"**So dad wasn't kidding about you being watched over during the school years," Harry commented thoughtfully**

"**Nope, practically most of the professors, in their spare time watched me in between their classes," Hally explained**

"**So how did you learn?" Harry enquired **

"**They tutored me in their spare time, including dad," Hally answered when they heard her new statue make a low growl, they both turned simultaneously to see it stare at the doorway of their private parlor**

**Hally tip toed to the doorway peering out slightly, taking a glimpse of someone spying on them, she did not have a hard time to know that it was Draco standing up against the wall listening in on them.**

**Hally turned to her brother, "Malfoy," Her mouth worded quietly to Harry seeing him nod at her with his finger up to his lips.**

'**Just follow my lead Hal,' Harry thought to her, Hally gave him a quick nod waiting for her cue,**

"**So Hal, have you noticed downstairs earlier that Malfoy kept looking at you like a love sick puppy?" Harry asked his sister watching her face pale at first before catching on,**

"**Yeah, I did see that Harry. I wonder what Cedric would think if he found out about this," Hally stated with an evil grin on her face **

**They heard a slight gagging noise outside of the door, Harry walked over to the doorway quietly, "I dunno, Maybe he would give him something to think about in the future!" Harry cried out as his hand reached around the corner of the doorway, snagging a hold of Draco and pulling him inside before the platinum blonde boy had time to yell out for help.**

"**Get off Potter!" Draco seethed while he struggled to get loose**

"**When you tell us why you were eavesdropping in on our conversation Malfoy," Harry told him in anger**

"**Something told me that it wasn't you that picked that gift out Potter, and your sister's confession confirmed it! Now let go before you soil my expensive robe!" Draco seethed**

**Harry let go of Draco's robe while Hally stood beside her twin brother glaring at the blonde boy heatedly,**

"**You conniving low life snake! You would think that you would learn not to cross our path…,"**

"**Leave it alone Hal," Harry told her glaring at Draco as well**

"**Wait until everyone finds out about that gift…,"**

"**Don't you dare Malfoy…,"**

"**What's wrong little Potter, afraid of having the truth come out?" Draco sneered at Hally**

**Harry took a step closer to Draco seeing red, "If you so much as open your mouth Malfoy…,"**

"**Oh relax Potter, I won't say a word," Draco replied stiffly **

**Both twins' eyebrows went up in surprise, "For a price of course," Draco told them next**

"**I knew it! Malfoy…," "What do you want Malfoy?" Harry questioned suddenly, Hally whirled at her brother in shock**

"**Harry…," "The New Years Eve party, I need a date Potter, and the only one here that is acceptable is your sister," Draco informed them both seeing the look of revulsion upon their faces**

"**Are you out of your mind Malfoy!" Harry yelled out while Flint was going past their doorway stopping from hearing Harry yell and walking inside the parlor to see what the commotion was all about.**

"**I'm going to be sick…," "What's going on here?" Flint asked the three **

"**Malfoy is trying to blackmail us into having my sister as his date for the New Years Eve party," Harry informed the older Slytherin**

**Flint turned his eyes towards Draco, "Just what the bloody hell are you up to Malfoy?" Flint questioned the blonde suspiciously**

"**Like I told Potter, the only girl here that is acceptable is his sister," Draco replied while shrugging his shoulders without a care**

"**There is no way that I would go to the party with you…,"**

"**I don't see a problem with it. It couldn't hurt," Flint stated thoughtfully**

**Hally gasped at the Slytherin, "Speak for yourself!" Hally exclaimed with wide eyes**

"**Hal, just do this one thing so Malfoy will keep his stupid mouth shut," Harry requested still glaring at Draco menacingly **

"**Fine," Hally answered heatedly**

**Draco turned to leave, "I'll meet you at the entrance of the ballroom, don't be late," Draco announced over his shoulder**

"**No funny stuff Malfoy, and your lucky that I'm allowing you this close to my sister at all," Harry told the boy with a sneer**

"**I'm touched Potter, really," Draco sneered in return leaving the private parlor**

**Hally waited a few minutes before turning on Flint and her twin, "How could you two throw me to a snake like Malfoy! You both should be ashamed of yourselves!" Hally lectured the two who stood there blinking their eyes at her,**

"**So I keep watch on him from the east end of the ballroom?" Flint asked Harry as though he never heard Hally yell at them**

"**Yep, while I keep a close eye on him from the west end of the ballroom," Harry confirmed ignoring Hally's outburst**

"**HARRY JAMES!" Hally boomed**

"**We heard you Hal, and you need to relax…," **

"**You made a deal with Malfoy without my say!" Hally yelled**

"**Malfoy won't get a chance to try a prank on you…,"**

"**You had seen that image! You…you twit…,"**

"**He's not going to get the chance Hal!" Harry promised**

**Hally gave out a snort, "Yeah right…,"**

"**He's not going to try anything because Malfoy is going to get a surprise," Harry announced**

"**He's what?" Hally questioned "Malfoy is in for a treat, that first party is nothing compared to what will be in store for him over trying to blackmail us. Are you catching on yet sis?" Harry questioned Hally with an evil grin**

**Hally narrowed her eyes at her brother as well as Flint, realizing that a plot was in the making, a smile began to grow upon Hally's face.**

"**Alright, I'll do it. I want pictures and I want copies done after its all over," Hally told them**

**Flint sniggered along with Harry, "That won't be a problem Pixie Dust," Flint assured her before leaving**

"**So, what do you have up your sleeve this time Harry?" Hally enquired **

"**I was thinking on the baby New Year," Harry answered**

"**Now I'm confused," Hally replied shaking her head at him**

"**Sit down Hal and I'll explain it to you," Harry grinned sitting down beside Hally at the same time and started to explain in details watching Hally snigger here and there until she caught on to what Harry meant.**

"**Oh dad is going to blow up over this one…I'm in," Hally grinned evilly**

"**I thought that you would like that one. Come on so we can let Flint know the full details," Harry sniggered as they took out of their private parlor in search for Flint.**

**FIVE DAYS LATER (NEW YEARS EVE)**

**Hally walked downstairs beside her twin brother Harry after they finished getting ready for the party. They headed down the hall towards the family ballroom finding Draco Malfoy waiting outside the entrance.**

"**Your almost late, but I'll make an exception since you had to lend a hand for the party," Draco stated stiffly at Hally **

"**Watch your tone Malfoy," Harry warned**

**Draco rolled his eyes, "Fine, are you ready little Potter?" Draco questioned **

"**Let's just get this over with so I can forget this ever happened later on," Hally told him with a look of disgust on her face.**

**Draco straightened up while unfolding his arms, "Not a problem," He smirked at her, then allowed Hally to enter the ballroom first.**

**Severus took notice over the scene, narrowing his eyes suspiciously over watching his daughter be escorted into the ballroom by his godson, followed by his son Harry entering behind Draco and heading to the west part of the ballroom.**

'**Now what are you two up to,' Severus thought keeping his eyes on Hally closely**

**Flint stopped beside Severus briefly, leaning to him and whispering in his ear. Severus turned the older boys way slightly hearing word for word including the plot after catching hearing, "Blackmail" **

"**What is the blackmail over?" Severus questioned**

"**Harry and Hally both promised to inform you after its over, Harry wanted you to know that this was mostly his idea," Flint spoke in low key**

**Severus nodded slightly without being seen, waiting patiently for what ever the prank was to go off. He shook his head solemnly seeing Draco practically thrust a glass of punch into Hally's hands, acting as if he was more superior than his adopted daughter,**

"**Not a good move young man," Severus muttered until the lights began to dim out slowly**

**Draco continued to not notice any change in the atmosphere while Hally's eyes went wide in surprise. He was looking up at the decorations, babbling on while suddenly his entire outfit changed before Hally's eyes. A banner draped slant ways over his chest, he had nothing else on besides a black top hat on his head and a huge diaper covering his lower private area.**

**Hally slowly sat her drink down, trying to keep a straight face over Draco's appearance, then moved away from him quickly covering her face and giggling with the other girls until…**

"**HAVE A HAPPY! HAVE A HAPPY! HAVE A HAP-HAP-HAPPY NEW YEAR!"**

**Hally turned towards her brother after hearing a song start up, Harry only shrugged his shoulders at her wearing an evil grin on his face. **

'**From a muggle cartoon movie Hal. Rudolph's shiny red New Year,' Harry thought to her**

'**it sounds too weird,' Hally thought back to him until the entire room erupted into laughter **

**The sound of laughter caught Lucius Malfoy's attention as he found what the joke was about, "Merlin's beard," Lucius uttered under his breath **

**He was about to confront Hally when Flint and Severus stopped him, explaining the situation that was before them.**

**Draco had gotten a feeling that everything was not fine when he noticed several guests laughing and pointing at him, "I swear Potter, if you did it again," He only muttered before looking down at his own appearance**

"**Do what? I didn't do anything this time Malfoy, but you are such an adorable baby," Hally laughed and pinched his left cheek in front of everyone before Draco turned deep red in the face and ran out of the ballroom to hide his embarrassment.**

**Both adult men stood before Hally, "Dad..," "I already know Raven. I want you and Connor inside my study as soon as possible," Severus told her leaving with Lucius to lend a hand with Draco.**

**Both twins watched the entrance before looking at each other bursting into laughter**

"**Well so much for the truce," Hally commented **

"**Looks that way," Harry grinned before they headed out of the ballroom together to face their dad's lecture.**

**A/N: That's it for chapter 51 sorry if it is short. Bye for now.**


	54. Chapter 52 FIREBALLS IN LOWER REAR SEATS

Chapter 52

Author's Notes: At last I have finally finished reading the final book in the Harry Potter series, and I was pretty much jumping for joy at the ending, and I am still not telling anyone what happened in it so please do not worry.

Special A/N: I also would like to inform my readers that next week will be a tight schedule for me so chapter 53 will be written this coming weekend instead of my usual Tuesday or Thursday update and it will depend on the week after on which my next day off will be to send out chap 54 after that, but remain calm I will have the updates out for everyone to read.

Disclaimer: No I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.

**Chapter 52 FIREBALLS IN THE LOWER SEAT!**

**Where we last left off, both twins looked at one another bursting into laughter before they headed out to Severus's study being prepared for their adopted father's lecture…**

**Inside the study, the twins watched while Severus drummed his fingers upon his main desk of dark mahogany, etched with serpents on each end of the desk while Draco stood beside his parents with his father's cloak wrapped around him.**

**Severus pierced his eyes at the twins, "Have a seat you two," He ordered Harry and Hally with a slight heat in the sound of his voice.**

**Hally took a quick sly glance at her big brother Harry, 'Uh-oh! Dad is really mad Harry,' she thought to him taking one of Severus's chairs that sat in front of his huge desk sitting down.**

'**I know Hal, I know,' Harry thought back to her taking the chair on the left side of her sitting down next.**

**They waited quietly for the yelling to begin; they instead received a shocking surprise as they watched Severus stand up, turned toward a painted portrait of his mother, swinging it wide to reveal a safe. They observed the potions master as he muttered a word without any of the Malfoys being able to hear it, and then opened the safe's door pulling out his gift from the twins. Severus turned around towards them next, setting the object down.**

"**I believe that someone here, had lied to me five days ago on who it was that actually discovered this antique dagger, which resulted this…prank about inside the ballroom tonight," Severus began, his eyes landing on Hally accusingly. Hally soon began to squirm in the chair, trying her best to avoid their dad's eye contact.**

"**Well Raven? Who actually discovered the dagger? Was it Connor or was it you?" Severus questioned**

"**Me," Hally answered quietly, looking down at the floor, dangling her feet**

**Severus leaned the palm of his hands on his desk, "I'm sorry? We clearly did not hear a word that you had said," He prompted the raven red streak haired girl**

**Hally looked up at him defiantly, "I said me!" she cried out with flashing eyes**

**Draco smirked to hisself after Hally told her confession, Lucius looked astounded over it while his wife simply looked at the girl in wonder.**

**Severus leaned forward on his desk next, "Now that you finally confessed the truth Raven, whose idea was it to transfigure Draco's outfit to look like…like...;"**

**Harry sat straight up in his seat, "The baby New Year," Harry spoke out with a raised finger.**

"**Merlin's beard!" Severus bellowed out, Hally winced at his outburst with clinched teeth, Harry's eyes went wide leaning back in his chair from Severus's shout.**

"**What is a baby New Year?" Lucius questioned, quite confused over the term**

**Harry turned his way to answer getting cut off by Severus, "A muggle term and folklore Lucius. Hence here is the result under your cloak," Severus spoke keeping eye contact on his adopted twins.**

**Lucius opened his cloak that was draped around Draco slightly, taking a quick glance at his son's appearance before closing his cloak once more.**

"**Clearly these muggles could have given it a better thought than this one," Lucius commented turning back around to face both twins.**

**Harry grinned evilly, "But it does suit him though…,"**

"**CONNOR!" Severus boomed his warning at the raven haired boy**

"**Well it does…," "ENOUGH!" Severus bellowed to his adopted son **

**Draco smirked once more until Severus whirled on him next, "And as for you young man, blackmailing the twins over Raven giving the credit of my gift to her brother! You should have known that this would be the result for crossing their path from the other mishaps at Hogwarts!" Severus lectured to the platinum blonde boy then turned on Hally next.**

"**And you Raven should have come clean in the beginning on who found this dagger! I understand that you have a good heart on giving Connor full credit, but it was an unwise decision!" Severus lectured his adopted daughter**

**Hally continued to stare at the floor in silence while Harry looked her way, "What possessed you to give Connor full credit on finding that gift in the first place Raven?" Severus demanded his question to her**

"**I haggled the owner to lower the price on the dagger," Hally answered loud enough to be heard**

"**Haggled!" Severus and Lucius yelled at once from her answer**

"**Yes sir," Hally replied still looking down at the floor while Harry breathed out a sigh quietly.**

"**who taught you to haggle young lady?" Severus demanded his question**

**Hally fidgeted in her seat once more, "Well?" Severus pressed the issue, crossing his arms and waiting for a reply**

"**Professor Sinistra dad," Hally answered truthfully, she heard Harry and Draco snigger suddenly**

**Lucius looked from the girl to Severus with amusement on his face noticing that Severus glared at the girl after hearing that piece of information.**

"**SINISTRA!" Severus boomed out in shock, both boys became silent just then.**

**Hally breathed heavily while Severus leaned forward once more, "When was this?" He continued to question her**

"**T-Two years ago," Hally stammered **

"**That blasted woman!" Severus seethed heatedly, suddenly pacing the floor over the news, then stopped in front of the twins**

"**This is what you two are going to do; you both are to clean out the stables at the crack of dawn without using your wands! Raven, you will show Connor where everything is kept, dismissed!" Severus shouted his punishment to the twins, allowing them to leave his study.**

**The twins headed up to their private parlor, walking inside the room and sitting down on their sofa. The silence between them were riveting, Harry was the first to break the silence…,**

"**Dad really can't stand Sinistra," He commented in a loud thought, Hally blurted out a snigger **

"**I hate to say I told you so Harry, but I told you so," Hally giggled **

"**Yes, but I didn't think that it would have been that much," Harry stated with a grin on his face**

"**Well I could have told you exactly how much. She's been chasing after dad for years," Hally spoke out after calming down from giggling**

**They sat quietly, listening to their guests beginning to head up the stairs to retire for the evening, going past their doorway. Their Slytherin friends gave them a wave, telling them goodnight, except for Crabbe, Goyle and Draco who stopped at the doorway briefly taking a glance before heading to their guestrooms for the night.**

"**So much for the coming New Year," Harry muttered when Severus stopped at their door next,**

"**Goodnight, and remember to be up on time in the morning," Severus told them**

**Harry as well as Hally muttered goodnight to him, Severus walked into the parlor stopping in front of them,**

"**Don't think that I didn't find the scene amusing, but you both must realize pulling stunts like that at the wrong moment is not a wise thing to do. So therefore, you both clean out the stables tomorrow morning, and I will give you both extra time to get cleaned up and changed before breakfast is served," Severus told them quietly**

"**Yes sir," the twins promised watching the potions master leave to retire for the evening.**

**They waited until it became quiet before speaking to each other, "I can't believe that Malfoy only got lectured over blackmailing instead of receiving a punishment this time," Hally commented with a slight menace in the tone of her voice**

"**Don't worry about him Hal, any way I wanted to show you something," Harry replied flicking out his wand while Hally watched**

"**Now listen closely Hal, it will be one of our own. ****Bluefireballenfernious,****" Harry called out just enough for his little sister to hear**

**Before Hally's eyes a blue fireball shot out from Harry's wand while her brother made sure that he was in a safe area, to keep the fireball from catching the room on fire. Hally sat up straight in awe,**

"**Wicked! When did you make that one?" Hally enquired excitedly**

"**The day after you came here," Harry answered with a grin on his face**

**Hally stood up abruptly, "So that's why your end of our link was closed that morning! You sneaky brother," Hally accused grinning from ear to ear**

"**Always little sis...," "Stop calling me little, I hate it," Hally told him suddenly**

**Hally was about to go past, when Harry stopped her quickly, "I was saying it to be mean like Malfoy Hal. I'm saying it because…well you are my little sister, and that is how I see you as…even if we are the same age," Harry explained**

**Hally let out a sigh, "I know Harry. It's just that when Malfoy says it, he says it like I'm small and weak. I have this feeling that he'll keep on calling me little Potter out of hateful spite," Hally informed her big brother**

"**Well when he does, Malfoy will get his just desserts, no one but me is allowed to call you little…besides dad," Harry stated jokingly getting Hally snigger over his harmless teasing**

"**Alright Harry, only you are allowed to call me…little," Hally promised him with a feigning sigh**

**Harry grinned turning his attention to his wand when Hally leaned in to him slightly, "When I can call you big!" Hally added in a tease **

**Harry turned back her way with wide eyes, "Hey!" He exclaimed**

"**It's only fair Harry, I see you as my big brother so…,"**

"**Alright, alright Hal but just you," Harry told her**

**Hally gave him her winning smile, "You are a prat sometimes Hal," Harry teased her**

"**I thank you for the compliment Harry," Hally replied when they heard their clock chime the hour of one**

"**We better get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning Hal," Harry suggested before giving his twin a hug goodnight**

"**Goodnight Harry, see you at six," Hally replied giving Harry a goodnight hug back in return before they headed to their rooms for the night.**

**6:30 A.M. STABLES…**

**Harry stopped to catch his breath from cleaning out a stall while Hally did the same across from him in the entrance of another,**

"**Oh man, I'm glad that this is just punishment, because I am about to collapse from exhaustion," Harry commented wiping his arm across his forehead**

"**Just be glad that it is almost finished Harry. Remember we only have the two horses. Dad hasn't added more yet," Hally stated leaning on the stall frame.**

"**Thank gods for that one," Harry sighed in relief until they seen Draco Malfoy entering the stables with his two fat goons **

"**Well, if it isn't the Potters having to do menial labor for punishment," Draco sneered at the two**

"**Get out of here Malfoy," Hally seethed, she tightened her grip on the pitch fork she held in her hands**

"**I have a right to be here Potter…," Draco noticed Hally's appearance wrinkling his nose up in disgust**

"**I hope that you don't look like that at breakfast Potter, you'll scare the rest of your guests away," Draco sneered at Hally**

**Hally let out a gasp of disbelief from the insult, she was just about to go after the platinum blonde boy when Harry flicked his wand out, pointing it at Draco in sheer anger.**

"**You're not supposed to use your wand Potter," Draco sneered at Harry**

"**We're not to use them cleaning the stable Malfoy, our dad never said anything about not using them to defend ourselves," Harry stated in detail**

**Hally grinned slowly, staying put and allowing Her brother the honor of humiliating Draco while she watched the scene uncover before her eyes…**

**Draco kept a stone face on Harry, his goons, who were brainless twits, cracked their knuckles at Harry. Hally soon held her wand at the two,**

"**If you both know what is good for you, you'll stay out of it," Hally warned Crabbe and Goyle. They both raised their hands up in the air backing up in fear**

"**Well Hal, looks like those two knows better than to try you," Harry grinned evilly**

**Draco turned around, noticing fear written on his goons faces before turning back around towards Harry, "I'm surprised that your not hiding behind her skirt Potter, seeing that she overtook them on her own the last time," Draco continued to sneer**

"**Heh, Harry doesn't hide behind my skirt Malfoy unlike you, who hides behind to beached whales that still can't find their way around a cauldron in potions class!" Hally sneered back at the blonde boy **

**Draco was about to take a step closer to Hally in anger, when Harry waved his wand out at him, sparks were flying out at the tip. Draco picked at his cloak stiffly as though lint were upon it,**

"**Your not worth my time Potter, so we'll just leave you two alone and head back since its much warmer inside," Draco replied with an added sneer then gulped in fear at the look on Harry's face.**

"**So you want to get warmer huh? Well here Malfoy try this one out for size," Harry grinned evilly waving his wand in a difficult manner while Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle started to back out of the stable**

"**Bluefireballenfernious!****" Harry cried out shooting a blue fireball out of his wand at the three boys**

**Draco let out a quick yelp before shoving Crabbe, and Goyle out of the way, "Run you idiots!" He wailed taking off down the path towards the manor**

**The fireball just nicked Crabbe and Goyle on their rear ends, "YEOW!" the two bellowed out while they wobbled down the path right behind Malfoy, who had already ran inside the manor for safety.**

**Hally cackled in hysterics over the scene until they were no longer in sight, "I just hope that you don't get into trouble Harry on that jinx," Hally commented truthfully**

"**Hal, who would believe them about a blue fireball?" Harry questioned her**

**Hally pondered in thought, "Your right, they won't believe them at all. No one has made that jinx in the past from what I read so oh well," Hally grinned at last turning back to finish her task on the stall**

"**I also made one that severs limbs," Harry announced with a grin. Hally turned back around towards him, speechless,**

"…**What?" Hally enquired wearily**

"**I also made one that severs limbs," Harry answered her once more**

"**Harry there is one already…,"**

"**Not like mine Hal," Harry stated **

**Hally eyed her brother while she chewed on a corner of her lip, "Alright Harry, your going to tell me anyway, how is it different?" Hally asked at last waiting for Harry's response. They heard a tiny scuttle going across the stable floor, finding a tiny brown field mouse running to one of the stalls, Harry pointed his wand at the mouse,**

"**Watch Hal, "****Limbvex****," Harry called out the curse, an orange spark shot out of his wand, hitting the field mouse.**

"**Ee…," the mouse collapsed in a second flat, severed in two tiny halves, Hally's eyes went wide over the scene**

"**Harry!" She cried out in shock**

"**I know Hal, but you have to admit that the hex can be useful for us both when we need it, not when we want to use it," Harry stated with good reason**

**Hally glanced at the stable doors, then back at her brother, "I know Harry, and I understand, but if it wasn't for dad putting up blocks around the perimeter to keep the Ministry from finding out, we would all be in serious trouble," Hally explained to Harry in a whisper**

"**Yeah, I think that Ron told me that just before we met you on the train," Harry replied tilting his head slightly**

**Hally snorted, "You mean Ron actually knows something for once? There's a first," Hally sniggered**

"**Yeah, right before we met Hermione too actually," Harry grinned**

"**Wow, he really scored twice that day," Hally cackled**

"**I have to agree with you there…,"**

"**Malfoy's father works at the Ministry, so we need to be careful when it comes to him Harry about that curse," Hally informed her brother quietly**

**Harry gave her a nod, putting his wand away and heading back into the stall he was cleaning while Hally went back into the one that she was cleaning, finishing their punishment.**

**A/N: That is all of chapter 52. See you in chapter 53, oh and a special credit for the blue fireball jinx goes to murdrax. Bye for now**


	55. Chapter 53 RUN LUCIUS RUN! BETA

Chapter 53

Author's Notes: Hello everyone, and welcome to a special updated chapter that you all were waiting for. Now please bear in mind that there will be at least 7 to 8 to wait until my next update will be out due to my job scheduling, nothing bad, it's just that I will be having a full schedule this coming week and I will be very busy until my next days off comes. So please do not panic, relax, and enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: No I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.

**Chapter 53 RUN, LUCIUS, RUN!**

In the last chapter where we left off both twins went back to their tasks of cleaning the stalls they started on to finish their punishment that was given to them by Severus…

**The twins continued to clean their own stalls, determined to finish the hard labor set before them, finally when 7:30 a.m. came upon them, they both stood outside the stall, admiring their completed work with much appreciation, however tired from the constant pitching, shoveling, and relaying fresh clean straw for the family magical horses. Harry, with his twin sister Hally's help, took hold on the reins of one of the horses while Hally took hold of the other, leading the two horses into their own fresh clean stalls. Both horses clopped around inside their stalls nodding their heads with appreciation, neighing…**

"**Well that means they like the change for once." Hally grinned at her brother**

**Harry glanced at her before looking back at the horses, **

"**Why is that?" Harry asked**

"**We have house elves that does this job." Hally answered truthfully**

**Harry swiped his arm across his forehead, **

"**So basically, they like a different person cleaning their stalls out," Harry commented thoughtfully**

**Hally gave him a teasing nudge, **

"**Now you're getting it big brother," Hally grinned**

"**Hey…get back here Hal!" Harry cried out chasing his little twin sister throughout the stables**

**Their laughter filtered throughout the stables, Harry laughing while chasing Hally who was giggling, dodging, and ducking from being caught by him. They did not hear Severus coming into the stables to inspect the work they had accomplished. He peered into each stall, noticing that both horses gave him a glance and nodded their heads, appreciating the job well done. Severus scanned the stalls with his eyes,**

"**Well I'll be darned…," He heard Hally squealing in laughter**

"**I gotcha Hal! Say Uncle!" he heard Harry cackle next**

'**Good luck with that one Connor….' **

"**Uncle!" Hally yelled in between laughter**

**Severus stood still for the moment stunned in disbelief over hearing Hally cry out uncle then decided to call out for them,**

"**Connor! Raven! Time to come inside." Severus called out **

**Both twins started over hearing Severus's voice. Harry jumped back three feet along with Hally, except that she forgot about the trap door behind her, falling through.**

"**Aaah!!" Hally exclaimed in surprise while Harry's eyes went wide seeing his little sister fall through the trap door,**

"**HAL!" Harry shouted in fear THUD!**

**Severus heard the thump, turning to find Hally laying on the stable floor, **

"**RAVEN!" he yelled running towards her while Harry found the way down from the loft, running to her at the same time**

"**I'm ok." Hally rambled with a hoarse voice**

"**Hal you fell through the trap door, you're not ok." Harry reasoned**

"**I fell through it many times before Harry, I'm fine." Hally announced sitting up slowly**

**Severus muttered curses under his breath, **

"**Listen to your brother Raven; you were lying on the stable floor after falling through…."**

"**Dad I'm fine, I just had the wind knocked out of me, that's all." Hally explained truthfully, and then showed them that she really was fine indeed.**

"**You scared the bloody hell out of me Hal! Don't do that again!" Harry yelled in anger after realizing that his sister was alright**

"**You don't need to yell at me Harry! I told you that I was fine…."**

"**Connor has every right to yell at you Raven! As do I! You scared the bloody hell out of both of us here!" Severus yelled, lecturing the raven red streaked haired girl sternly**

**Hally looked down at her feet feeling guilty, she had no idea that their dad and Harry would be scared over her falling from ten feet from the trap door of the loft**

"**I'm sorry." Hally spoke out quietly while she continued to stare at her feet**

**Severus let out a sigh, **

"**We know you are Raven, but you are not an ordinary girl like I had thought. Just like your brother is not an ordinary boy, you both hold a veela blood line, and now I have to make sure that you both are well cared for from here on out." Severus explained in full detail**

**Hally looked up at him, tilting her head in wonder, **

"**But you have taken good care of me Dad, and your doing fine with Harry now as well." Hally stated pointing out a fact to the potions master**

**Severus ruffled her hair with a chuckle, **

"**Well said Raven," He simply opinioned**

**Hally took a weary glance at her brother, **

"**I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to make you angry." Hally apologized to the raven haired boy**

**Harry gave her a slight grin, "It's alright Hal, just be more careful, ok?" he asked her **

"**Ok." Hally promised him shifting her balance from one foot to another before Harry gave her a reassuring hug**

**Severus gave the twins a moment before getting their attention, **

"**I would like to linger here a bit longer, but you two have a pungent odor that needs to be eradicated immediately," He announced with a teasing smirk**

**Both twins sniggered at his remark, **

"**You told us to clean out the stalls." they commented simultaneously**

"**So I did. Well you both done an excellent job here…and what was Draco rambling about a blue fireball?" Severus enquired suddenly watching the two look at one another swiftly before giving him a reply**

"**What blue fireball?" They asked innocently bearing straight faces**

**Severus stared at them in sheer suspicion at first, then decided to accept their answer with a nod,**

"**I thought the boy was imagining things, doesn't matter though, if something like that happened, he most likely asked for it. Come along so you both can get cleaned up…as well as your clothing." Severus spoke out leading them back to the manor**

'**I have a feeling that you two little demons was behind that fiasco, but who is to say that I will punish you both for it.' Severus thought to himself while the three walked up the path to the manor.**

**After the twins received a much needed shower, and fresh clean clothes; they both stepped out of their rooms at the same time finding Flint and Etre waiting for them.**

"**So what happened to you two last night…,"**

"**Malfoy is what happened Flint, we were sent upstairs for the rest of the evening because of the prank." Harry explained in full detail**

"**Oh, sorry to hear about that." Flint told them **

"**It's ok." the twins stated at one time**

"**So how are we going to do this thing?" Etre asked the two, Harry and Hally looked at him, each grinning.**

"**Gather the others after breakfast and head to the ballroom. We'll meet you all there," Harry and Hally told them**

"**Yeah! It's still on…Sorry Pixie Dust, but you can move girl," Etre grinned sheepishly**

"**I know Etre. We better head downstairs for breakfast," Hally suggested wearing a grin on her face while the four headed out for breakfast.**

**Draco gulped quietly in fear after seeing the twins walk inside the dining room taking their usual seats, then collected himself quickly bearing a straight face,**

"**Took you two long enough, we're practically starving here…."**

"**Shut up Malfoy." Harry and Hally spat out at the blonde boy**

**Draco got a whiff of a raspberry scent coming from Hally, he decided to take it to his advantage,**

"**Looks like someone here wants to smell like a fruit salad," He sneered the remark directly to Hally**

**Hally retaliated with a swiftness, **

"**How much more of that stuff do you need to slick down your hair? You look like you were attacked by a Zypher egg." Hally sneered in return**

**Sniggers erupted from the Slytherins, except for Crabbe and Goyle. Blush slowly crept up Draco's cheeks from Hally's reply,**

"**Now he's looking like Ron Weasley." Hally added pointing at Draco's face**

"**Enough Raven." Severus warned ending their sneering before it began to go too far**

"**He started it…." **

"**And now I am finishing it." Severus told her sternly**

**Hally gave Severus a defiant look before looking down at the table muttering under her breath in heated anger, Harry who heard every word coming from his sister, sniggered into his goblet of juice.**

**Severus pierced his eyes at Hally, **

"**What was that young lady?" He questioned in an order, Hally shook slightly before replying,**

"**I said it is just like you to let Malfoy off the hook from starting the fight first," Hally answered looking straight at him with flashing eyes**

**CLINK Severus dropped his fork in sheer surprise from Hally's remark, Lucius sat back in his seat observing the scene.**

"**Is that what you really think Raven?" Severus enquired while pondering on how to teach his daughter some feminine manners**

"**Yes I do sir." Hally answered truthfully before turning back to the table that was suddenly filled with platters of food**

**Severus leaned back in his seat, **

"**I could have sworn that his father told him to redo the harnesses and reigns to our horses…,"**

**Both twins bursted into laughter just then, **

"**Malfoy didn't do a thing with those harnesses. We did after cleaning the stalls," The twins spoke at one time**

**Draco suddenly sunk down in his seat, closing his eyes slowly while Lucius glared at him.**

"**DRACO!" Lucius boomed heatedly standing up from the table**

"**I couldn't find them…."**

"**You never asked Hal where they were Malfoy, you went in the stables with Crabbe and Goyle and started picking a fight with us both." Harry spoke out truthfully**

**Lucius sat back down in his seat with the look of anger to his son,**

"**I will speak to you later young man. Severus I must apologize for my son's lack of manners, and respect to your home," Lucius commented while his wife stared at Draco in anger quietly.**

"**It seems that I have the same problem with my daughter here as well Lucius. I will be looking into some etiquette tutoring for you Raven after breakfast," Severus announced**

**Hally's eyes went wide, she turned to Severus in shock, "Dad please don't," she begged**

**Severus only blinked his eyes at her, **

"**If you cannot conduct yourself, then you will learn to do so. You are a young lady and it is high time that you act like one," Severus spoke out **

"**What about Harry?" Hally blurted out**

**Harry snapped his head her way, **

"**Hey…,"**

"**Connor does not seem to have a problem when it comes to him being a young man Raven. However, you do," Severus stated sternly**

"**Man," Hally groaned leaning back in her seat in misery**

**Lucius's wife spoke up just then, **

"**I know some respectable people Severus that you can look into for her well being. I could give you the list of names if you like," Narcissa offered**

**Hally covered her face with her hands in misery, while listening to the conversation pertaining about her learning to become a lady with Lucius adding into the conversation.**

"**And perhaps maybe have a tailor come here and have a wonderful selection of outfits with the loveliest colors…,"**

"**OH NO!" Hally boomed out shaking like a leaf **

"**What in the…,"**

"**Raven is comfortable with the color she is wearing, there will be no need for other colors for her," Severus spoke calming Hally down quickly**

**Harry took a glance at his sister, knowing that she was feeling uncomfortable listening to the adults talking about etiquette tutoring,**

'**It will be alright Hal, dad is only looking at your well being.' he thought to his sister**

'**It's not fair Harry. Just because I'm a girl, I have to take tutoring lessons on etiquette.' Hally thought back to him **

'**Still it's only tutoring, it certainly won't kill you.' Harry thought to her in reason**

'**Alright, but only for dad and you. I'll still hate it though.' Hally thought back in return hearing her brother snigger at her remark.**

**AFTER BREAKFAST…**

**Draco was heading past the ballroom entrance with his two huge goons when they heard loud screams coming from the inside. Draco, who begun to get curious peered inside the room to investigate when his eyes went wide from what he seen before him. There in the center of the room was Hally entertaining the Slytherin boys on one side of the ballroom while on the other side, Harry was doing the same with the Slytherin girls,**

"**Merlin's beard…," He seen Hally do a drop it like its hot move while the boys roared for more**

"**What's going on in there Draco?" his two goons asked trying to take a peek inside the ballroom**

"**The Potters are entertaining our house members, and they love it, the traitors," Draco whispered moving away from the entrance, however he could not get the image of Hally's moves out of his head.**

**Lucius headed their way with Severus hearing the screams as well,**

"**The bloody hell is that?" Lucius questioned with a raised eyebrow**

"**The Potters are entertaining the other Slytherins," Draco answered stiffly**

**Lucius took a peek inside at the scene, he removed his head from view with wide eyes, Severus looked at him with a smirk on his face,**

"**Something wrong Lucius?" Severus questioned in amusement**

"**Nothing that can't be fixed Severus," Lucius answered walking back the way they came in quick strides**

**Severus looked down at the three boys, **

"**Are you going to go inside with the others or are you going to be a stick in the marsh?" Severus questioned them**

"**You're joking us right?" Draco asked **

**Severus walked away from them, **

"**Then it is your loss," He simply said hiding a well known smirk upon his face. **

"**Come on you two," Draco ordered the two goons walking away from the ballroom while everyone inside continued to have a good time.**

**LATER THAT DAY…**

**Lucius stepped out of Severus's study remembering something that he had forgotten when he stumbled across a binder sitting on the twins' sofa bearing the words 'HEXER'S CORNER'. Lucius was about to pick the binder up when the twins walked inside,**

"**I can't believe that you would forget that binder Harry." Hally argued with her twin**

"**Me? What about you Hal, I told you that my hands were full." Harry argued back**

"**And mine weren't?" Hally retorted in self defense picking up the binder and noticing Lucius present, **

"**Mr. Malfoy." she greeted politely watching him act funny**

"**Miss. Potter…that binder, does it belong to you two by chance?" Lucius questioned suddenly**

**Hally narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion,**

"**Yes it does, why?" She asked wearily**

"**I was just wondering, nothing personal," Lucius answered stiffly**

**Harry became suspicious next, **

"**You didn't try to touch it did you? It has a hex on it for whoever is not a Hexer," Harry stated in truth**

"**Don't be ridiculous." Lucius spat out stiffly at the raven haired boy**

"**You tried to touch it." Hally accused**

"**Your mind has gone wild with you girl." Lucius lashed out at the girl next**

"**Don't talk to my sister that way!" Harry yelled bringing Severus out of his study quickly**

"**Mind your business Mr. Potter..." **

"**When you mind yours!" Hally shouted**

"**Raven…." **

"**Twins who should have been dead! You both should have been dealt with years ago, instead he is gone and here you both are, a pain in my side…."**

"**BLUEFIREBALLENFERNIOUS!" Harry bellowed out shooting a blue fireball at Lucius without thinking **

**Severus's eyes went wide briefly before watching the blonde man get chased around the sitting room by the blue inferno, his mouth twitched trying to keep a straight face from observing the scene.**

**The blue fireball struck Lucius in the rear, **

"**YEOW!" Lucius wailed as he continued to run for his life from the blue inferno, heading out towards the upstairs.**

**Severus kept his eyes on the doorway until he heard the twins cackling, turning their way,**

"**Alright you two, you both have some explaining to do immediately," He told them seeing them gulp from the slip up.**

**A/N: That is all for chapter 53, see you in chapter 54 bye for now.**


	56. Chapter 54 RETURN TO HOGWARTS BETA

Chapter 54

Author's Notes: Hello everyone to my next chapter update, like I promised everyone, the chapter is finally here! Also I wanted to inform everyone that this coming week will not be any problems with any updates, it will be out right on time since I am finally getting a break from my work, and now on with the story.

Disclaimer: No I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.

Chapter 54 THE RETURN TO HOGWARTS

_In the last chapter where we left off; Severus stood in front of the twins after hearing their cackles over Lucius being chased around the room by a blue fire ball, watching them gulp quietly from their slip up…_

Both twins stood still with wide eyes over their dilemma, while looking up at their adopted father who waited for their explanation with crossed arms.

"Well which one is going to talk first?" Severus questioned the two sternly.

The twins pointed at each other, "He did it," "She did it," They both blamed one another at once.

"Enough!" Severus roared ceasing their rambling immediately.

The potions master went to close the door in one swift movement; He glanced back at the twins after the doors were securely shut and after putting up a strong silencing charm. He walked back over to where the twins stood watching him wearily.

"Now then, I want answers on who created that jinx, and I want the truth!" Severus demanded at Harry and Hally. both

Hally was about to answer him when Harry spoke upout, "I did sir," Harry confessed truthfully.

Severus raised his eyebrows up noticing Hally looking at her brother in surprise,

"I take it Raven that you were about to take the blame on this situation?" Severus questioned with a smirk.

Blush slowly crept up Hally's cheeks, "Yes sir," was all she could say quietly.

"I thought as much. When will you ever learn," Severus replied before turning his eyes back to the raven haired boy.

"How did you manage to create that jinx Connor?" Severus enquired after calming down from the scene a moment ago.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "It just comes to me whenever I find a couple of jinxes, hexes or curses interesting," Harry explained honestly.

Hally could only grin at Harry's honesty, Severus then noticed the binder in the raven red streak haired girl's hands pointing at it.

"Is that what caused the whole commotion?" Severus questioned further.

"Yes dad, but we explained to Mr. Malfoy that there was a hex on it for those who arenisn't a Hexer," Hally stated truthfully.

"So I've heard," Severus simply said remembering the conflict over their warning the blonde man. Severus held out his hand out for the binder.

"May I take a look?" Severus enquired to them.

The twins looked at each other conversing with their minds while Severus observed their facial expressions. Severus glanced upwards sighing.

"Are we done with speaking with your minds yet?" Severus teased them lightly.

Harry pointed his wand at the binder ending the hex for Severus to take a good look on his creations, Hally then handed the binder over to Severus. They watched him scan through the pages one by one. Every now and then they heard Severus make slight sounds thoughtfully as he turned a page. Severus raised his eyes up at Harry, quite impressed from what he had read so far.

"The pronunciations are something to work with from what I see here, but from seeing that one performed on Lucius, it would work for you and your friends," Severus stated proudly.

"So could you dad," both twins replied.

Severus gave them a slight chuckle, "I would not have any use for these," Severus commented.

Hally frowned slightly from a fuzzy image that came inside her head, "Yes you will dad," Hally blurted out before covering her mouth quickly.

Both Severus as well as Harry turned to look at her, "Why is that Raven?" Severus enquired with a raised eyebrow.

"I dunno," Hally answered with a shrug.

Harry stepped in just then, "You saw something important Hal! You just couldn't see it clearly!" Harry accused before turning back to Severus.

"Hal's seen something that didn't feel right to her, that's why she said those words dad," Harry explained Hally looked down at the floor still frowning over the image.

"Is Connor correct Raven?" Severus pressed after kneeling down to the twin's level.

Hally glanced her eyes at him before nodding to confirm what Harry told him,

"How many of these do I need to learn to do Raven?" Severus enquired.

"All of them, including the ones that Harry creates in the future," Hally answered quietly.

Severus blew an exasperated breath, pondering on the jinxes, hexes, and curses inside their binder before nodding, "Alright then I'll learn them," He told the twins.

Hally looked up speechless before grinning along with Harry, "However, remember to keep that hex on that binder so that no one else can look inside it," Severus told them.

"Yes sir," both twins promised him still wearing grins on their faces before Severus ended the silencing charm from inside the room and reopened the door.

"Now you two run along before Lucius comes back ill tempered than before. I will take care of him," Severus told them ruffling their hair slightly before they headed out to their private parlor.

Hally was the first to take out of the main living parlor, "Race you Harry!" Hally cried out.

"You cheating little sister!" Harry accused taking off after her hearing Severus laugh over their antics.

"Remember we leave for the station tomorrow afternoon!" Severus called out at the twins in reminder that their Christmas holidays were almost over.

**LATER THAT EVENING…**

Harry was going through his list making sure that he had everything packed and ready for their train ride when he heard a knock on his door.

Harry grinned knowing who it was "Come in Hal" He called out before hearing his door open. up

"Did you remember everything that was sent here from the school Harry?" Hally enquired while holding a stuffed snake that turned its head hissing.

"Looks like I did, where did you get that from?" Harry asked pointing at the stuffed toy.

"Grandmother gave it to me when I was younger. I had a muggle epidemic called measles," Hally answered.

"Cool…wait a second measles? When?" Harry asked suddenly.

"When I was six," Hally answered then noticed Harry sniggering.

"Hey…," "At least I wasn't the only one with them then," Harry grinned.

"It wasn't funny Harry, they were horrible," Hally replied before grinning in return.

"I'm sorry Hal, it was just…there," Harry sniggered once more before they both sat down upon hHis bed.

"So are you going to bring that with us back to school?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but I'll have it in our spare bedroom inside dads private quarters instead of my dorm room," Hally answered setting the stuffed toy down beside her.

"Cool," Harry simply said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small round object.

Hally noticed what it was "Harry is that the snitch from the school?" she asked.

"Yeah, but Madam Hooch said that I could keep it since they had spares, that and the fact that it was our first win against Slytherin," Harry answered letting go of the snitch as it started to flutter around the bedroom.

"Wicked," Hally grinned watching the golden ball fly over their heads.

"It'll stay here though, but I'll need the quaffle and bludgers to complete it," Harry commented.

"That won't be a problem Harry, just let dad know and he'll get them for you. It's your room after all, you can put whatever you want in here," Hally replied seriously.

Harry gave it a quick thought before grinning "I'll do that," Harry nodded grinning from ear to ear, there was a quiet knock on his door as they seen saw the door open revealing Severus peering in at them.

"Remember you two, we leave tomorrow afternoon…" He noticed the snitch fluttering past above their heads "Connor…"

"Madam Hooch said he could have it dad," Hally intervened.

"Alright Raven…why do I get the feel that you want to ask me something?" Severus questioned suspiciously.

"I just need the rest of the quidditch balls and such to complete the snitch, but they're still at the school so I was wondering if…"

"I could get the rest for you. I don't see why not, I'll have a talk with the headmaster after we return," Severus assured Harry.

The twins grinned happily over his answer, "Don't stay up too late you two, and I'll see you both in the morning goodnight," Severus told them before closing Harry's bedroom door behind him.

Harry turned to his twin sister, "How cool is it to have him as a dad," Harry commented.

"Dad is the coolest parent ever Harry. Even the Slytherins think so," Hally grinned.

Harry leaned onto his side propping his head up with the palm of his hand,

"But the other houses don't think so?" Harry asked.

Hally leaned onto her right side mirroring Harry, "Nope. They think dad is the most terrible professor at Hogwarts," Hally answered.

Harry started pondering with in his mind, "But he's only trying to teach them to make potions properly," Harry commented.

"I know that and you know that, but Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff house does not think so," Hally replied truthfully.

"Maybe not, but they'll soon learn that when they say anything wrong about our dad, they'll have to answer to us both," Harry vowed to his little sister who nodded in agreement with him.

**THE NEXT DAY…**

Everyone moved like clock work earlier that morning bringing their luggage downstairs with Harry and Hally's help. Draco dragged his trunk down the long hall since his guest room was further from the other guests, he was having a trifling time with it when he met the twins just coming out of their private parlor. Harry glanced at his sister quickly before heading downstairs

"Hal…" "I know Harry," Hally muttered leaning up against the door frame

Draco glared at her; "I hope you're really proud of yourself on this Potter" He seethed before almost stumbling and landing on his rear.

Hally clicked her tongue at the platinum blonde boy, "Pathetic," she simply said before taking a hold of Draco's trunk, lifting it up and carrying it downstairs while the platinum blonde boy watched with his mouth dropped open until…

"Close your mouth Malfoy before Splinter finds out and flies in to make him a new home," Hally called over her shoulder.

Severus stood at the top of the stairs without Draco noticing at first, "Amazing isn't she? A girl who has the same strength just like her brother," He smirked heading down next when he suddenly heard Draco let out a loud gulp.

Severus turned the corner where Hally waited against the wall, "You can drop it now Raven, he believed that you actually carried the darn thing," Severus spoke in low key.

"Thank you, I now have to take a scalding hot shower," Hally ranted hearing Severus chuckle on past her as she sat the trunk down muttering the ending charm on it making the trunk heavy once more.

At the train station; the Slytherins said their goodbyes to their family members before climbing on board to find a free car for the ride back to Hogwarts. Severus managed to obtain a car for himsself as well as the twins, Draco followed the older Slytherins along with Crabbe and Goyle.

Both twins chatted away in their chosen seats while Severus read a book he was interested with in until they reached their destination.

Harry looked around the station after stepping off the train with Hally standing beside him, "Where's Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Still at the school Harry, he only brings the first years by boat the first night at Hogwarts, it's not an everyday thing," Hally grinned at him.

"Oh, well I guess we can visit him later then," Harry grinned before they began to walk with Severus back to Hogwarts along with their Slytherin friends.

**BACK AT HOGWARTS**

Ron was just heading back from the lakes edge when he spotted the twins coming their way with Severus, he turned around to holler at his older twin brothers.

"Oy! Harry and Hally's back!" Ron yelled getting Fred and George's attention when they started running towards the two, but not before they knocked Ron down onto the ground for everyone to see.

Ron heard laughter erupting loudly turning to see Harry and Hally laughing so hard that they held their stomachs from the scene. He also noticed Severus smirking his way while several Slytherins pointed his way laughing as well.

Hally was the first to make a comment, "Well can't say I didn't see that coming," She sniggered.

"Oh shut up Hally," Ron groaned blushing three shades of red on his face.

"Yeah, good to see you again too orby," Hally cackled before heading into the school with their friends,

Harry sniggered while giving Ron a hand by helping him up onto his feet, "Good to see you Ron, let's go," Harry grinned strolling towards the entrance doors with the red haired boy.

A/N: That is all for chapter 54, see you in chapter 55 bye for now.


	57. Chapter 55THERULERSOFTHESCHOOLBEGINS!

Chapter 55

Author's Notes: Hello everyone, the twins Christmas holidays are over, and they have returned to Hogwarts with their adopted father Severus Snape and their Slytherin friends. Now comes the fun on the beginning the investigation over the sorcerer's stone and yes; more pranks are coming now that Harry and Hally both are back in their stomping grounds (Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry). I did however receive a great review saying that there should be a scene with Cedric taking a walk with Harry's twin sister Hally…well I aim to please that fellow reader everyone since the two are going steady and now on with the story.

Disclaimer: No I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.

**Chapter 55 THE RULERS OF THE SCHOOL BEGINS!**

_In the last chapter where we left off, Harry gave Ron a helping hand up onto his feet sniggering after both he and his little twin sister witnessed Fred and George Weasley knocking their young brother down to the ground from running towards them…_

**They were the first few students to return to Hogwarts along with their Slytherin friends, Hally who had been at Hogwarts since she was an infant, explained to Harry that the rest of the students would be coming a little later on just before dinner for a returning feast, then classes would resume in two days since it was Friday after all.**

**Harry gave his twin a look "Dad is a bit early isn't he?" He asked finally**

"**For him Harry, he's right on time to get ready for his classes. We are the ones who are actually early," Hally answered with a grin**

**Harry listened to her every word nodding at last after realizing that she was right until…**

"**Well now Miss Potter, It seems that your father has informed me that you will need tutoring lesson on etiquette. I will see you after breakfast tomorrow morning" Hally's eyes went wide as she turned around to see that it was Professor Sinistra speaking to her with Professor Minerva McGonagall standing beside her as well.**

"**Oh No…" "Oh yes Miss Potter, I am also included in this as well. See you tomorrow morning with Sinistra dear" McGonagall replied before the two ladies walked away from the twins.**

**Hally heard sniggering erupt from her older brother Harry, "Harry…"**

"**Hal it's not that bad…" "I'm in for it from the Maroon lover!" Hally exclaimed for their ears only shaking like a leaf**

"**Hal! It won't be that bad…" "Easy for you to say Harry, it's not you who has to go through with this" Hally reminded her brother**

**Harry rolled his eyes at his sister's comment "Maybe, but I do have a point. You may be a tomboy, but you have to admit that you do need to act like a girl too" Harry simply said**

**Ron who stood beside Harry let out a snigger setting Hally off immediately**

"**How would you like a fat lip Ron Weasley?" Hally questioned raising her fist up at the red haired boy**

**Harry stepped in front of his sister "Precisely why dad wants you to learn manners in etiquette" Harry reminded his twin**

**Hally lowered her fist after raising her eyebrows up at Harry in surprise "Then tell that red fog light to stop laughing at me" Hally told her brother**

**Ron let out a loud snort just then "Hey, it's not me who has to be tutored…"**

**Harry cut Ron off quickly from turning around and swinging a hefty punch at the red haired boy;**

"**WHACK!" "Harry! You got my nose!" Ron exclaimed in a muffle upon the stone floor of the main corridor**

**Harry towered over him, flashing emerald green eyes pierced at the boy "If you so much as laugh at my sister again, then it will be far worse for you Ron understand?" he demanded the question at the youngest Weasley boy**

**Ron's twin brother's Fred and George noticed the scene while leaning against a pillar grinning from ear to ear after witnessing that Harry held the same temper as his sister**

"**Wicked" they both muttered with Hally just standing not too far away with wide eyes **

"**Um Harry…" Harry whirled on her for a brief second "WHAT?" He demanded then seen Hally take a step back in shock**

"**Sorry Hal, but he made me mad," Harry confessed rubbing the back of his neck**

"**I know Harry, now you know how I feel when he does that to dad," Hally explained before adding "Doesn't feel good does it?" She asked him**

**Harry slowly grinned at her "No it doesn't, but hitting him actually did," Harry replied honestly**

**They both turned at the same time looking down at Ron with glares "Alright! Alright I'm sorry you two sheesh" Ron apologized at last getting back up onto his feet **

"**You better be sorry…" "Hal!" Harry warned her**

"**Fine I'll leave him alone…for now" Hally promised with reluctance then turned to her two best buds**

"**Did you two get them alright?" she asked Fred and George**

"**Get what?" Harry asked suddenly**

**Fred waved the huge envelope at them "We did…eww!" they both shuddered in disgust**

"**What was that all about…" Fred handed Harry the envelope letting him take a peek**

**Harry whirled at his sister with wide eyes "Hal what did you do before I got there?" Harry questioned**

"**MMM a bit of revenge, I thought that perhaps those could be placed on our wall of shame" Hally giggled evilly **

**Both Weasley twins went down on their knees "We are not worthy almighty Lady Hex!" they cackled while Harry hit the floor laughing**

"**What's so funny…" Hally slipped a picture out showing Ron in one swift motion**

"**Isn't your cousin cute?" She asked with an evil grin**

**Ron's mouth dropped open at the site of the picture "EWW!" He shuddered in revulsion over the picture of Draco losing a piece of his dressing robes inch by inch**

"**See orby, he really looks like paper" Hally cackled along with Harry, Fred, and George Weasley**

"**Oh I'm going to be sick," Ron gagged at the picture**

**Harry who had gotten up on his feet took the picture from his twin "We'll make copies of these and give them out to all four houses, plus put them up on the Hexers wall of shame" Harry sniggered **

**Hally gave him a look of praise "Even better big brother" She simply said with a grin while Ron closed his eyes imagining the worst possibilities the two could do to the platinum blonde boy**

**Ron shrugged his shoulders just then "Well at least it's not me this time," He commented thoughtfully**

"**Well let's go and get this done," Harry grinned before they all took off to the photography lab.**

**The three first years stood beside the Weasley twins as they made many copies of the photos one by one until finally the last ones were done.**

**Harry inspected the photos "Man he does look like paper, but Maryanne did an excellent job on taking these that night," Harry grinned evilly**

"**I know she does, she's even got pictures of them after taking my colorfac potion" Hally giggled**

**Fred and George both looked at her "No Way!" they grinned**

"**Yes she did and yes I have the pictures" Hally told them **

"**We want copies!" they said earnestly "Later boys" Hally promised with a grin of revenge on her face**

**Harry cackled along with Ron "Hal you are evil little sister" He laughed**

**They each snagged the copied photos after they had dried, making sure that there was no sign of their presence before leaving the room, after the twins gave it much thought; they had decided to have the pictures arrive at each place setting just precisely before dinner time that evening to make sure that every student from first years and up had a copy of their own.**

**The five Gryffindors had just came out of the secret entrance of the school kitchens when they heard voices coming from the main entrance. They went to investigate finding that the other students had indeed arrived back from their vacation holidays, Hermione included. **

"**Hermione!" Hally cried out with a grin running up to the bushy haired girl to greet her**

"**Hally! Harry! How was your holiday? Professor Dumbledore sent me a letter telling me that Harry was to be at your home for Christmas," Hermione explained to the twins **

"**It was great!" both Harry and Hally told simultaneously then told Hermione what they were doing watching the expressions on her face**

"**W-Wait a second. You two had to tolerate Malfoy?" Hermione enquired in a dazed shock**

"**Yeah, he's dad's godson," Hally answered **

"**My condolences on you both for that one," Hermione replied **

"**It's ok really, he got what was coming to him" Harry grinned**

"**Exactly what does that mean…,"**

**Hally held her copy of a picture up for Hermione "Don't he look adorable?" Hally cackled**

"**OH GROSS! I'M GOING TO HAVE NIGHTMARES FOR WEEKS!" Hermione wailed out hearing the five laugh at her reaction**

"**Just wait until the returning feast, it will be a blast" Harry told her**

**Hally gave her brother a look "Blast?" she asked**

"**I'll explain later…hey Cedric welcome back" Harry greeted the fourth year Ravenclaw **

**Hally turned around to see Cedric standing right behind her "Hello Harry, Hally would care to take a walk with me this evening? That is if it is alright with your father of course?" Cedric asked grinning while they watched Hally blush over his question**

**Harry gave his twin sister a slight nudge "I'll ask him Cedric" Hally answered the Ravenclaw quietly**

"**Cool, I'll see you later, bye" Cedric grinned before giving Hally a kiss on her left cheek and headed up to his house**

**Hermione looked at Hally with a wide grin "Hally Potter what was that?" she asked**

**Hally quickly hid her face from view inside of her school robes**

"**Oh didn't you know Mione? Hally and Diggory are going steady" Harry teased at his little sister**

"**I am going to kill you now Harry James" Hally mumbled in her robes**

"**When was this?" Hermione asked with interest**

"**After you left when we got our special holiday" Harry answered with a grin**

**Hermione nodded still wearing a grin while Fred along with his twin brother George gave Hally a playful tease, only Ron Weasley crossed his arms with a furrowed frown on his face not liking what he had just heard.**

"**You gonna let that continue Harry?" Ron blurted the question out, Hally raised her face out of her robes after hearing the tone in Ron's voice**

"**That isn't any of your business Ron," Harry stated in fact**

"**She's a Gryffindor! He's a Ravenclaw…"**

"**So what?" Harry questioned beginning to see red**

"**So it would be like she's seeing the enemy…" **

"**I'LL TEAR YOUR EYES OUT!" Hally screeched in anger getting held back by her brother as well as Fred and George.**

"**Ron! There is nothing wrong with Diggory now lay off!" Fred commented**

"**Yeah Ronnikins, leave Diggory alone! I don't see a problem with this!" George stated**

**Ron started fuming stalking off to Gryffindor tower, "FINE! I'LL LAY OFF OF DIGGORY!" he spat out leaving the others behind**

"**Simple minded fog horn!" Hally called out at him watching him wave her off in anger**

"**Man our little brother has it bad" Fred and George ranted at once**

"**What do you mean has it bad?" Hally asked suddenly**

"**Lady Hex, Ron has a big crush on you," Both twins answered simultaneously**

**Hermione along with Harry began to snigger from the look on Hally's face "EWW! OH GODS ITS MY WORST NIGHTMARE COME TRUE!" Hally cried out then shuddered at the thought of Ron actually liking her**

"**Well looks like I need to keep my eyes on Ron from now on," Harry stated as they all headed to Severus's living quarters.**

"**Awesome! How did you two manage to get hover blasters?" Fred and George asked at one time after seeing the twins unpack their newest flying sensations**

"**Dad got them for us for Christmas," Hally answered**

"**I have to try one of those sometime," George ranted in awe**

"**We don't see why you two can't," Harry stated thoughtfully**

"**Really?" Fred asked "Now you know that you both will be allowed to" Hally grinned at Fred's question**

"**You won't get me on one of those things," Hermione told them remembering their last flying lesson**

"**It's ok Hermione, whenever your ready, just let us know" Hally told her remembering the day as well**

"**Trust me, it won't be anytime soon" Hermione stated in fact when there was a knock on the door**

**Harry went to answer it finding Ron looking glum, "Yeah Ron?" Harry asked stiffly**

"**Sorry about my outburst Harry. May I come in?" Ron apologized feeling guilty **

**Harry looked over his shoulder at Hally seeing her shrug her shoulders and wearing a stone face "Sure, but its my sister you owe the apology to not me," Harry told him letting the red haired boy inside**

**Ron's face turned slightly red as he faced Hally, "Hally I'm sorry," Ron apologized**

"**Whatever," Hally snorted at him before looking away**

"**You see…" "You deserve that treatment Ron," His brother's told him in anger**

"**I know, I know" Ron groaned after hearing their lecture**

"**Rotten fog horn jerk," Hally muttered lifting her hover blaster up into her arms**

**Ron noticed the contraption with wide eyes, his mouth flapping in astonishment**

"**Hover blasters! C-can I…" "Not mine you won't!" Hally lashed out with flashing eyes**

"**Hey…," "You shouldn't have been mean to her Ron, but I will let you use mine," Harry stated putting an end of a fight before it got started**

**FROOM! FROOM! Were the sounds coming from the dungeons corridors thirty minutes later, students that walked past the stairs looked down after hearing the sound echo up to the main corridor. Draco who also heard the noise went to peer over the stairs along with his two huge goons, he had a good suspicion on who it was or at least two to be exact until he seen them heading their way…**

"**MWAHAHAHA! RUN MALFOY! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Hally cackled evilly along with her twin brother Harry**

"**Heads up!" Draco yelped ducking out of the way just in time as the twins flew out of the dungeons **

"**Your going to regret that Potters!" Draco yelled out at them **

"**Shut up pasty boy" Hally called back over her shoulder **

**They seen Filch stand in the middle of the main corridor in anger "Your not allowed to fly inside the school!" Filch roared as they flew past him**

"**There's no rule saying anything about hover blasters!" Hally cried out full of giggles**

**Filch muttered under his breath containing a hidden grin from Hally's comment "Little minx" He simply said continuing down the main corridor with Mrs. Norris. **

**They continued on until they seen Severus standing with his arms crossed, looking at them with a stern expression, they slowed down to a halt hovering to his height level**

"**Take those outside of the school this instant," Severus ordered them while McGonagall and Dumbledore stood at the foot of the headmaster's office watching with looks of amusement on their faces**

"**Yes sir," they told him grinning from ear to ear**

**Harry took off first while Hally gave Severus a quick kiss on his cheek before tailing after her big brother outside of the school. Severus turned around noticing McGonagall and Dumbledore present. He cleared his throat before heading the opposite direction in quick strides.**

"**Fatherhood wears well with him indeed" Dumbledore gleamed heading up to his office with McGonagall.**

**The twins giggled flying past several students as they waved at the two grinning at the site, Hagrid who had just got done weeding the school's garden turned around finding the twins flying at him. He caught them both with a small grunt**

"**Well I caught myself a pair o' twins," Hagrid chuckled over their giggling**

"**We came to visit Hagrid," Harry grinned up at him while Hally continued to giggle **

"**Aw, now that calls for a cup o' tea," Hagrid gave them a wide toothy grin and carried them inside the hut with him.**

**LATER AT DINNER GREAT HALL…**

**Everyone took their places at their house tables while the school professor's sat before them at the teacher tables. The twins sat at the Gryffindor table beside Fred, George, Hermione, and of course Ron knowing what was soon coming sniggering quietly. Hally noticed Dumbledore gleaming his eyes their way smiling**

"**Oh no, Dumbledore knows Harry," Hally whispered to her brother**

**Harry turned his head to look at the Headmaster, Dumbledore waved his finger at him smiling. Harry turned back to his sister,**

"**How does he do that?" He asked in surprise**

"**He knows everything," Hally answered rolling her eyes at Dumbledore with a teasing grin**

**Dumbledore rose to his feet while Severus narrowed his eyes at his two adopted twins suspiciously after noticing the silent gleam from Dumbledore**

"**Let the return feast begin," Dumbledore spoke out with a cracked voice while looking at the five Gryffindors**

**Suddenly before everyone's eyes photos appeared before them faced down, others was levitating throughout the Great Hall, Severus raised his eyes up slowly finding a picture of Draco from the night of the party right above him, he closed his eyes quickly muttering curses under his breath.**

**The students picked up their copies of the photos turning them over to reveal detailed images of Draco's dressing robes slowly disappearing, the Hufflepuff table fainted on site.**

**Draco after taking a gander of hisself, took off from his table to leave, but stopped short glaring at the twins,**

"**It's amazing when one finds out," Harry began**

"**that the truce has ended now that the holidays are over," Hally finished **

**A seventh year Gryffindor girl stood behind Draco, "Not bad Malfoy, are you free later on tonight? I like a guy who really shows what he's got," The Seventh year ranted at Draco getting the twins to burst into hysterical laughter.**

**Blush crept up to Draco's cheeks just before he ran out of the Great Hall to hide his embarrassed state, Harry and Hally both high fived each other grinning evilly**

"**SCORE!" They cried out before Severus stood before them in heated anger**

"**You five in my office after dinner," Severus told them before heading back to the teachers table.**

"**We're in for it now," Ron groaned**

"**It's not going to be that bad Ron," Hally commented noticing their dad hiding a smirk on his face**

"**That's easy for you to say," Ron muttered**

"**Ron, just listen to Hal for once alright? She knows," Harry stated**

**Ron let out a sigh, "Alright Harry," He simply said as they began to select what they wanted upon their plates.**

**SEVERUS OFFICE…**

**Six chairs sat in front of Severus's desk containing at least four first years, and two third year students. Severus sat in his chair behind his desk in a straight posture drumming his fingers upon his desk, His gaze landed on his two first years little demons; knowing that they were the two behind the scheming. The two older Weasley twins may have great talent, but he seriously doubted that the muggle born first year had any thought over the pictures.**

"**Well which one thought of this, and which one thought of making the copies?" Severus questioned the twins seeing them both fiddle in their seats**

"**Well?" He pressed "We both did sir," The twin confessed at once**

**Severus let out a sigh "You both are likely to serve me detention tonight, however…" Severus leaned forward while Harry and Hally both closed their eyes waiting for Severus to raise his voice**

"**Next time make sure you get the after effects of young Mr. Malfoy running out of our ballroom like a streak of lightening," Severus told them**

**Both twins snapped their heads up at him in surprise "Your detention will be vigorous training the both of you along with the two older Weasley's here. Miss Granger, young Mr. Weasley you two may go…,"**

"**Dad Hermione knows her stuff. I mean really knows her stuff like us," Hally blurted out which almost started an arguing effect between her and Hermione both.**

"**Hally Potter, your not going to get me to take your fall…,"**

"**Very well we'll add Miss. Granger to our list of volunteers for wizards duel. You'll take her under your wing Raven and go through the basics with her. She will need it," Severus intervened **

**Hermione's mouth dropped open "Wizards duel?" She enquired in surprise**

"**Yeah Hermione, what did you think it was?" Hally asked her hiding a grin on her face**

"**But what about me?" Ron asked suddenly**

"**You still have much to learn Ron," Hally answered rolling her eyes**

"**That's not fair!" Ron exclaimed**

"**Fine, we'll start a remedial section of the club putting you top on the list Mr. Weasley," Severus smirked**

**Ron was about to object to the remark when Harry kicked him in the shins swiftly**

"**He'll do it dad," Harry spoke out before Severus dismissed them to leave**

"**Remedial! Of all the things…" **

**Harry moved aside with an evil grin allowing Hally to take over. Ron let out a loud gulp after seeing the look on Hally's face**

"**Now you listen here Ron, be thankful that you even got a place in this new dueling club. My dad could have overlooked you without a second glance," Hally lectured the red haired boy**

"**I should be thankful…" "Remember Ron, I can do horrible things to you in your sleep without a second thought. I am number two duelist in that club, and I am going to make sure that Hermione becomes my standby. Got it?" Hally questioned heatedly**

**Ron nodded his head with another gulp "Yeah, I got you Hally," He answered in a squeak**

"**Good. Harry will be working with you to at least move you up from remedial," Hally told him before walking down the hall with Hermione walking beside her**

**Ron turned to look at Harry "Harry, your sister is the most scariest girl I have ever met," Ron commented**

"**Good. That's saying something for Hal. Come on so I can walk you through the basics," Harry grinned walking along with the three Weasley boys not far from behind his sister Hally.**

**A/N: that's it for chapter 55 see you in chapter 56 bye for now.**


	58. Chapter 56WIZARD DUELING CLUB BEGINS!

Chapter 56

Author's Notes: Hello everyone! Once again it is time for my current updated chapter; I had just reached over two hundred reviews and I must say that I am jumping up for joy. It is also back to school week, but I will still be sending out my updates right on time as usual so please don't worry unless I have a very busy schedule from my work place.

Disclaimer: No I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.

**Chapter 56**

_In the last chapter where we left off, the five Gryffindors had just left Severus's office after being informed that their detention was to be vigorous training for the Wizards dueling club with Hermione and Ron becoming two new volunteers…_

**The five Gryffindor's separated into opposite directions, the twins heading down to Severus's living quarters within the dungeons, and Fred, George, Ron and Hermione heading up to the Gryffindor Tower**

"**We'll see you guys at 8:00 this evening" The twins called out to the four as they waved to each other with grins on their faces.**

**The twins walked down the dungeons corridor side by side "Ron Weasley a Remedial duelist" Hally blurted the words out with a snigger**

"**You took the words right out of my mouth Hal" Harry sniggered next while they walked past the Slytherin entrance**

**A person hid within the shadows of an empty corridor until the twins rounded the corner, Draco walked out into the dimmed corridor leaning against the wall with his arms crossed while he continued to stare down the corridor where Harry and Hally went before heading into Slytherin house. He went stepped into the common room in quick strides, heading to his dorm, not saying a word to the other Slytherins; he was still angry and embarrassed from the scene inside the Great Hall.**

**Flint noticed his mood stopping him briefly, "Hold on a second Draco" He told the platinum blonde boy**

**Draco glared at the older Slytherin with a sneer on his face "Why should I? Just move out of my way" Draco seethed trying to get past Flint when the older boy grabbed his arm with ease**

"**Get your hand off of me" Draco ordered stiffly**

**Flint was not having any of Draco's mood swings over what happened up in the Great Hall during the beginning of the return feast**

"**Number one; don't take your anger out on me Malfoy, two you do need to calm down. They were letting you know that your truce was over, and three we are having a meeting right now and you do need to be here so move" Flint spoke out through his crooked clinched teeth**

**Draco jerked his arm from Flint's grasp "Fine" He simply said in anger striding back to the common room, taking his place near his two goons crossing his arms **

**Flint stood in the center of the common room "Now that everyone is here, we can continue on with our discussion. Since we all know that there was to be a title here for Hally before she got sorted into Gryffindor, the title has been unclaimed…"**

**Draco got up to his feet "This is ridiculous, I'm out of here…"**

"**SIT DOWN!" Etre boomed out making the platinum blonde boy sit back down quickly**

"**Thank you Etre, now then the title has been unclaimed, but it has also changed from Slytherin princess to Slytherin prince after discussing this with Etre," Flint announced to the others while Draco listened and rolled his eyes.**

"**After thinking this through for sometime, and observing male here, the only one who comes close to this title is none other than Malfoy," Etre spoke out at last**

**Draco snapped his head up in surprise "W-What?" he stuttered the question**

"**You heard him your royal Highness. However things do not changed for the twins, they are still allowed inside Slytherin no matter what," Flint stated firmly**

"**That's not…fine. But like I said before I don't have to like it" Draco commented while his two goons clapped him on the shoulders congratulating him on receiving the title**

"**It does not matter what you like, just remember what you've just been told" Flint stated before ending the meeting **

**Pansy Parkinson grinned at Draco "Will you be finding a princess Drakie?" the blonde haired girl asked with interest**

**Alarm bells sounded off in full force from within Draco's mind, he looked at the girl suspiciously. He was about to brush her off when his brain began to ponder on the question. Draco pondered on the question giving it some thought then answered Pansy**

"**Oh I don't know Pansy, I may just keep it this way" He answered with a masked face**

"**Oh no. You have to have a princess Drakie to stand by your side," Pansy shook her head with wide eyes**

**Draco contained a hidden smirk "So you say. Well looks like I will look for one then…" "Where do I sign up…," "I meant that I will observe the girls Pansy, I did not say that I will have a sign up sheet" Draco told the girl stiffly **

"**Oh. Well if you should change your mind Drakie, I'll be waiting" Pansy replied before walking away from him and his two goons**

"**Make sure she does not get close to me again, but she does have something however. I'll be scoping out the girls to see who is acceptable to be a princess," Draco commented to Crabbe and Goyle before finally sitting back down.**

**MEANWHILE…**

**The twins had just sat down on their sofa inside Severus's living quarters when the potions master finally came in carrying rolled parchments**

"**And just the two I wanted to see" Severus announced sitting down in his usual chair as their eyes landed on the parchments **

"**What did we do now?" Hally asked suddenly**

"**Nothing Rave, however I had gotten the permission to gather more students for the Wizards dueling club and I need my two top duelist to post the sign up sheets inside each of the houses," Severus explained **

**Both twins snatched up the rolled parchments excitedly before taking out of Severus quarters as fast as lightening, Severus watched them take out chuckling and shaking his head at the sight.**

**They started with their own house posting the sign up sheet, to Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw until finally they entered the Slytherin common room posting the sign up sheet in an empty space on the announcement board.**

**Hally turned her head slightly towards the Slytherins wearing an evil grin on her face before moving away from the announcement board with her brother.**

**Flint walked over towards them "What's this?" He asked watching Hally sway innocently before reading the announcement. He looked down at the twins in surprise**

"**The top two duelists huh?" He asked them with a grin**

"**Yep" They answered**

**Flint turned towards the other Slytherins "Oy! The head of our house has a dueling club starting up!" He called out pointing at the sign up sheet**

**The Slytherins including Draco went to read the sign up sheet. Draco looked at the twins "Top duelists? We'll see after I get in there" He sneered at them before signing his name on the sheet**

"**Whatever Malfoy," the twins snorted while rolling their eyes at him as he walked away**

**Pansy gave Hally a glaring look "Looks like the title you were supposed to have went to someone else who deserves it more Potter" Pansy sneered**

**Hally bursted out a cackle "Who would that be Parkinson? Malfoy? Oh please! I told Flint to go ahead and give it to him" Hally sneered in return, Harry covered his snigger**

"**What!" Pansy cried out "You heard me pinky," Hally gave her a smirk before watching her take out of the common room**

**Draco who heard every word, glared at Hally "Your lying…," **

"**Ask him if you don't believe me Malfoy" Hally intervened while Flint and Etre only blinked at Draco quietly**

**Draco only shrugged his shoulders "Doesn't matter to me anyway. It's my title now" He simply said leaving it alone**

**WIZARDS DUELING CLUB ROOM…**

**Severus watched the twins put Hermione and Ron through the basics while Fred, George, and Millicent watched on the side lines patiently. Before they knew it the door opened as they seen Students come inside whispering.**

"**On the side lines everyone," Severus told them to keep them from getting in the way until…**

"**PLOP!" "Ron you twit! I said do a back flip not flop like a fish!" Harry yelled out from one side of the room**

**Both Hally as well as Hermione stopped what they were doing to observe Ron's walk through. They could not help but squeal into hysterical laughter after seeing Ron flop face first onto the floor instead of landing on his feet.**

"**Oh shut up you two over there!" Ron yelled with a red face**

"**They can't help it Ron, it was funny" Harry grinned from ear to ear**

**Several of the students sniggered quietly over the scene as well "Contain yourselves young ladies" Severus ordered wearing a smirk hisself**

**Draco cackled quietly at Ron with his two goons, "Oh and I suppose you can do better Malfoy?" Ron questioned with a sneer**

"**I know I can do better Weasley" Draco answered **

**Both twins watched the two sneer at each other quietly before Severus ended their squabbles.**

"**Mr. Malfoy, do a back flip for us if you would" Severus requested keeping his eyes on Ron**

**Draco walked to the center of the room, did a back flip landing on his feet, and went back to the side lines with Crabbe and Goyle. Ron muttered curses under his breath from witnessing the fact that Draco could do a perfect back flip.**

"**Not bad, but he's still Malfoy" Harry yawned **

**Cackles erupted within the dueling club's classroom "Now look here Potter…"**

"**Enough! The both of you. Mr. Malfoy report for training tomorrow evening along with Connor and Raven," Severus spoke out**

**Hally shuddered slightly before turning her attention back to Hermione**

"**Go ahead Hermione. Let's see what you can do," Hally urged the bushy haired girl getting everyone's attention as silence fell around them. **

"**I can't Hally. There's too many people watching," Hermione whispered**

"**Ok. Let's both do some back flips together, would that help you feel better?" Hally asked in low key**

**Hermione raised her eyes towards the other students slightly before nodding her answer. Harry gave Ron a shove "Hey…" "Get out of the way Ron" Harry told him moving away as well before the girls began.**

**The girls done several back flips with ease, Severus watched the two quite impressed after finding out the Hermione Granger had excellent potential**

"**Not bad Miss Granger," Severus simply said before turning to the other students**

"**Now then, welcome to our very first Wizards dueling club. For those of you who do not know how this works, I will explain it to you. We will first test your reflexes, then test your skills. I will then place you where I believe will be best for you to start. After you have been place, it will up to you whether you wish to go further up your placement. Before we begin, this is the two top duelists Harry Potter top duelist number one and Hally Potter top duelist number two. Now then let's begin" Severus announced allowing the new students to step out onto the dueling floor to begin.**

**A/N: That is all for chapter 56. A special chapter will be coming this Friday for all of you back to school students. See you then bye for now.**


	59. Chapter 57 club cont', The weird dream

Chapter 57

Author's Notes: Hello everyone, it's that special update time! I want to give the readers who had to start back to school a very special chapter update, so here it is folks, sit back, relax, and enjoy.

Disclaimer: No I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.

**Chapter 57 CLUB CONT'/ A CONFUSING DREAM**

_Where we left off in the last chapter; Severus had just welcomed the few students who had came to join the wizards dueling club, explaining what was to come after they demonstrated their quick reflexes as well as dueling skills, allowing the students to step out onto the center of the floor to begin…_

"**Before you begin, you must choose a partner as an opponent, after you have made your selection, I will have targets propped along the far end wall for you and your opponent to demonstrate your quick reflexes before we begin your dueling training. You have five minutes to choose wisely…Begin!" Severus announced to them while Harry, Hally, Millicent, Fred, and George waited along the side lines for the others patiently. Draco who noticed them standing there, raised his hand up, getting the potion masters attention**

"**Professor sir? Why are they not selecting a partner?" Draco enquired **

"**They have their own partners already Mr. Malfoy" Severus answered **

"**I don't see Bulstrode having a partner sir" Draco commented, hiding a smirk**

**Severus glanced over at Millicent then looked over at Hermione who was about to select Ron until a thought came to him…put the two girls together,**

"**Miss Granger, stand next to your partner Miss Bulstrode" Severus ordered **

**Hermione widened her eyes slightly "W-what?" She asked in surprise**

"**Stand by your partner who is Miss Bulstrode" Severus told her once more**

**Hermione gulped quietly, but did as she was told. She stood beside Millicent, with Hally on her right side.**

"**It's ok Hermione, Millie isn't a bad person once you get to know her" Hally whispered assuring the bushy haired girl that there was nothing to be afraid of**

**Millicent leaned forward slightly, giving Hally a look as if to say "Speak for yourself"**

"**And Hermione isn't bad either Millie. Dad did this to shut Malfoy up" Hally whispered once more**

"**Easy for you to say" Hermione spoke in low key **

"**Yes it is easy for me to say because I know you both. It certainly won't hurt you two to at least try to get to know each other…you may find out that you have much in common with each other as well as me," Hally replied quietly before turning away grinning from ear to ear while Millicent and Hermione looked at her in complete shock before looking at one another.**

**Harry leaned towards his twin sister "That was evil Hal" He sniggered**

"**Maybe, but I am right" Hally grinned watching the other students continue with their partner selection.**

**Before they knew, they heard Hermione and Millicent begin speaking to each other. Both twins looked at one another grinning from ear to ear. After each student was finished selecting their partners, they all stood in two lines beside each other, taking turns as they one by one threw charms out at the propped targets that were line along the west side wall of the club room. Severus kept his eyes upon the students, observing their technique. Draco stood beside Theodore Nott when they soon became the next two students to throw charms out at the targets, he hit the target precisely, however fairly as well as Theodore**

**Severus turned his head at the twins seeing them make a "so-so" motion with their hands before he jotted down his placement decision onto his sheet. It soon became Ron's turn as he stood beside none other than Seamus Finnegan, both twins yelled out at once**

"**DUCK AND COVER!" They cried out just before Ron and Seamus threw out their charms…**

"**KABOOM!" Everyone waited until the smoke cleared before getting back up onto their feet, several of the students who noticed Ron's and Seamus's appearance, was pointing their way cackling out in laughter until it went on down the line.**

**Severus drummed his fingers onto an old desk that his parchment sheet laid upon, his eyes piercing the two over the chaos.**

"**Looks like we will add Mr. Finnegan to the list of remedial students" He simply said more laughter erupted from the other students**

**Hally turned to her brother "I'll work with Seamus Harry" Hally promised **

"**Just make sure that you don't get blown up little sis" Harry told her after giving her a nod**

"**And you think that maybe perhaps that you can stay in one piece from working with Ron?" Hally enquired with a fit of giggles**

**Harry shook his head at her grinning "That won't be a problem Hal" he stated when they heard Severus speak to the other students once more, giving them a five minute break while he finished his placement sheet.**

**The students except for Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle surrounded the twins chatting away excitedly,**

"**I bet Malfoy will be where you two are…"**

"**Nope, he's nowhere close to where me and Hal are" Harry intervened**

"**Why is that?" Flint enquired**

"**Because we were dad's first two students to see how it went before he got the permission from Dumbledore" Hally answered**

"**For how long?" Etre asked them next**

"**Since before we found out about each other" Harry answered next wearing a grin**

"**We have to see you two in action" Flint grinned while the other Slytherins nodded in agreement with him**

"**And so do we" Dean Thomas commented out loud while the other members from their house agreed as well**

**Severus couldn't help, but over hear the students comments "You all will get the chance to see them in about a moment. I have finished with placing everyone within a certain class. After this evening when you return the club room will be put into four different sections from where Mr. and Miss Potter are, down to where the remedial will be. Please look over your placements and remember where you are for our first training course," Severus announced after posting the sheet up on the wall behind the old desk.**

**Draco was one of the first ones to scramble to see where he was placed "A class 2?" He enquired turning to Severus**

"**You are not advanced as the twins Mr. Malfoy, but it does not mean that you are not an excellent duelist," Severus explained **

"**Oh," Draco simply said turning back around looking to where Crabbe and Goyle were placed then looked at the two "C class 4" He told them and smacked them on the back of their heads while Ron found his name next**

"**C class 4…oh no" Ron gulped then peered at the two goons before moving away swiftly**

**Flint as well as Etre were both satisfied with their placements "A class 2" They told the twins letting the others find out where they were placed,**

"**Good, we expect to get a challenge from either one of you two" Hally grinned at them**

**Draco over heard her words "Don't think that I won't challenge you two little Potter" He sneered at her**

**Hally snorted at him "When we think you're ready then we'll accept your challenge. Until then…practice Malfoy" Hally replied stiffly**

"**We'll see little Potter" Malfoy sneered before walking away from them**

"**Alright now everyone, I will need you all to keep a clear distance for Mr. and Miss Potter's demonstration so you will know what I expect from all of you" Severus announced after hearing Draco's sneer towards Hally. He wanted to make sure that he got the point clear to the platinum blonde boy.**

**The twins took their places in the center of the club's classroom getting ready for Severus's to let them begin. Silence fell into the classroom within a minute's time after Severus waited patiently so he could begin,**

"**Wands at the ready!" Severus called out the command**

"**Flick! Flick!" "What the…" "Bow to your opponent!" Severus commanded to the twins**

**Both twins bowed to each other at one time "Mind boggling" Ron whispered shaking his head at the sight while Harry and Hally turned around, their back to back.**

"**On a count of three! One…two…three!" Severus ordered the command**

**The twins threw hexes, jinxes, and curses at each other while they ducked, dodged and done different flips from being hit. The students began whispering in awe from watching Harry and Hally move with great speed. Draco however stood along the side lines gulping in fear.**

**Severus gave the twins at least fifteen minutes of their demonstration before commanding them to cease immediately while he kept his eyes on Draco.**

"**This is what I expect after your first few weeks of training, however I don't expect everyone to be as fast or as swift as these two," Severus informed them**

**Several students just stood still in stunned silence while others were quite impressed over seeing Harry and Hally move like a streak of lightening.**

"**This demonstration however is mild compared to what I have seen from the beginning," Severus spoke out making a point across to those who wished to cross the twin's paths.**

"**You mean that they can move faster than that Professor?" Hermione enquired in awe**

**Severus only smirked at the girl, Hermione turned her face away quickly while mouthing the word "wow" silently.**

"**I will see everyone Monday evening at our usual time, class dismissed" Severus told them before leaving the club's classroom.**

**The twins gathered the things that they brought with them being surrounded once more while Draco left the classroom quickly along with Crabbe and Goyle.**

**LATER THAT NIGHT…**

**Draco after getting over his fear from watching the twin's demonstration finally settled down in his four poster bed for the night. He looked up at the deep green canopy quietly until he drifted off to sleep.**

**He found hisself looking around at his surroundings within a long dark corridor until he heard a voice calling out to him…**

"_Come find me!"_ **he heard when he noticed that there was a door at the end of the dark corridor leading to a lit up room**

"**Who are you?" He called out the question as he started to slowly walk towards the lit up room, but before he got a response he woke up instantly.**

**He jolted up in his bed breathing heavily, when he realized that he had broken into a cold sweat**

"**What the bloody hell was that?" He questioned hisself quietly before making sure that he did not wake his dorm mates.**

**MEANWHILE…**

**Hally jolted up in her bed inside hers and Harry's spare bedroom shaking as though she was running for her life…**

"**What was that?" She whispered then looked over to where her twin brother was, finding that he was still sleeping peacefully.**

**She tried her best to remember what it was that she was dreaming about, until she got frustrated "Gods why can't I remember…" Hally noticed the light underneath their bedroom door, their dad was obviously still wide awake. Hally grabbed her robe putting it on before walking out of the spare bedroom. Severus was sitting in his usual chair reading the Daily Prophet when he looked up finding Hally standing in front of him shaking.**

"**Raven, you should be asleep young lady" Severus reminded her**

**Hally looked down at her feet "I was dad" She told him quietly**

"**Then why are you now out of bed?" Severus questioned her**

"**I had some weird dream, and I can't remember what it was about" Hally explained to the potions master shaking once more**

**Severus sat his paper down on his small end table "Tell me what you can remember of it Raven" Severus urged to her as she sat down on the sofa trying to think on where to begin. When Hally got to a part of a dream she hesitated immediately then looked at Severus once more.**

"**I can't remember anything else after that dad" Hally told him at last**

**Severus leaned back in his chair "Seems to me that you are having some kind of vision, but then again it could be something else…Connor awake as well?"**

**Harry walked into the room rubbing his eyes "Needed a glass of water dad nothing big…Hal? Why are you awake?" Harry asked suddenly**

**Severus leaned forward a bit "You didn't intercept Raven's dream?" He asked**

"**No, I was dreaming about quidditch" Harry answered him then looked at his twin sister**

"**What did you dream about Hal?" Harry asked Hally**

"**That's the thing Harry, I can't remember what it was about" Hally answered while Severus got to his feet**

"**You two stay put while I try and get some kind of answers on this…dream…thing" Severus told them walking out of his private living quarters**

**Harry sat down beside his sister "What part of the dream can you remember Hal?" Harry enquired after they watched their adopted father leave. Hally told him what she did remember until she came to the section where she hesitated once more.**

**Harry blew out a whistle "Sounds like a dream sequence" He commented thoughtfully**

"**A what?" Hally asked quite confused from his comment**

"**Its where the dream ends at and may start over again later on, sometimes it just plays out repeatedly" Harry explained to his sister, Hally nodded her head at him letting him know that she understood.**

**Professor Trelawney listened to every word Hally told her, and Dumbledore both until Hally stopped off at the part of the dream that she could not remember thirty minutes later.**

"**How long have you been having this dream?" Trelawney enquired looking as though she were in a daze**

"**This was the only time that I had it" Hally answered while she elbowed Harry in his ribs from his sniggering over the sight of the woman **

"**Ow! Oh you got me! You got me!" Harry teased his twin falling back onto the sofa as though Hally shot him**

"**You rotten brother…" "Enough you two. Trelawney what does this mean?" Severus enquired after making the twins stop their antics**

"**It means that the dream is not over until she finds the answer. It can last for two nights or longer" Trelawney rambled on with a wave of her hand**

**Hally closed her eyes shut tightly "I so don't need this right now" she whimpered **

**Harry rested his left cheek with the palm of his left hand "I agree with you on this one" Harry sighed **

**Dumbledore observed the scene around him with twinkling eyes before he stood up with Trelawney**

"**I believe that Hally should start her class with Trelawney this Monday following you class Severus. Don't you think so?" Dumbledore suggested**

**Hally shook her head at first until Severus intervened "I quite agree headmaster" Severus answered while giving Hally a stern look. Hally sighed in self defeat before heading back to bed with Harry following her sniggering.**

**NEXT MORNING AFTER BREAKFAST…**

**The twins went their separate ways after breakfast, Harry heading to Hagrid's hut for a visit and Hally heading to Professor Sinistra's office. She stood outside the door taking deep breaths before she began to knock. She waited at least five seconds before trying to leave when…the door opened up.**

"**Well right on time Miss Potter, come in so we may begin with your first lesson" Sinistra greeted letting Hally walk inside the office with a soft whine.**

**A/N: That is all for chapter 57. See you in chapter 58 next week bye for now.**


	60. Chapter58 Hally's change Investigation

Chapter 58

Author's notes: Hello again everyone! Once again it is time for my next update and I hope that everyone had enjoyed my last one. However before I begin; I must inform everyone that there will be a tiny bit of change to Hally since she will be taking etiquette lessons also there will be some…personal changes as well since she is at the age.

Disclaimer: No I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.

**Chapter 58 THE CHANGE/ INVESTIGATION CONT'**

_In the last chapter where we left off, Hally was led inside Professor Sinistra's office with Professor McGonagall awaiting inside as well as Sinistra herself..._

**Hally stepped inside the trig professor's office finding that not only was McGonagall present, but so was Professor Sprout, Madam Hooch, and Madam Pomfrey. The four older ladies looked upon Hally with eager smiles from their faces, Hally started for the door in a panic**

"**I'm out of here!" Hally cried out trying to leave until Sinistra gently took hold of Hally's shoulders, steering her further into the office**

"**Now Miss Potter, we all know each other here…" "I don't want to act like a googily eyed girl!" Hally wailed**

**Professor Sprout layed her hand upon her upper chest "Oh dear" She simply said in surprise**

"**I Told you that Severus needed a helping hand did I not ladies?" Sinistra enquired **

**Hally heard murmurs of agreement from the other four ladies. "You only volunteered so you can get my dad to notice you" Hally accused the trig professor**

"**I did not…" "You did so!" Hally retorted truthfully**

**Professor Sinistra straightened her spine "Alright I did, but that does not mean that you can't learn to act like a proper young lady" Sinistra confessed**

"**I don't want to" Hally whined slightly**

"**You can still be yourself Miss Potter, and still act like a young lady should act" McGonagall commented **

"**But…" "You can still be the same person dear, and still be a beautiful young lady" Professor Sprout agreed with McGonagall**

**Hally let out a sigh of defeat "Ok" She finally relented taking a seat beside Madam Hooch**

**Professor Sinistra gave McGonagall and Sprout a silent thank you before taking her seat next**

"**We'll start your first lesson by having a small tea gathering" Sinistra announced**

**Hally arched her right eyebrow up while making a tiny face over Sinistra's news when there soon was a knock on the door. Hally watched the trig professor answer her door, she heard a familiar male voice speak out stiffly**

"**Don't think for one moment woman that this is going to get you closer to me" Hally knew well that it was her adopted dad Severus on the other side of the door**

"**Set an example for your daughter Severus and come right in" Sinistra replied with a wave of her hand**

**Severus entered the office in quick strides, not wanting anyone to see him until he noticed the other four ladies waving with smiles on their faces**

"**Bloody hell…" "Hi dad" Hally grinned from ear to ear**

"**Now Raven, remember that I am you…" Hally squealed in hysterical laughter**

"**Father. Rotten twin" Severus muttered before taking his seat beside her**

"**Alright now Miss Potter calm down, we certainly do not want to see you end up in the hospital wing for excessive laughter" Professor Sinistra stated with polite firmness**

**Hally calmed down a minute later, looking up at Severus with a look of questioning in her eyes, Severus made eye contact with hers**

"**You gave me no choice Raven. You need to learn how to act like a young lady" Severus reminded her**

**Minerva McGonagall intervened "I must agree, however I must also admit that I find her other manners refreshing when it comes to…getting even with boys who gives her grief" McGonagall commented thoughtfully**

"**Same here," Professor Sprout spoke out **

"**So do I" Madam Hooch and Madam Pomfrey agreed **

"**I must admit her manners aren't too much rough around the edges, but she does need to learn better manners…Oh! Late as usual…" Sinistra's voice was cut off when there was a knock upon her door once more; she answered the door letting Professor Flitwick and Dumbledore inside.**

**Hally smacked her forehead groaning "I'm surrounded by old people" she blurted out before realizing that everyone heard her every word.**

"**Old people?" Severus questioned with a smirk upon his face**

"**Not you dad!" Hally answered without any hesitation**

"**I know you were not referring to my Miss Potter" Sinistra commented with the look of amusement **

"**No I wasn't! It's just that…oh gods" Hally groaned feeling like she was at least three inches high**

**Several chuckles along with giggles filtered the roomy office; Dumbledore sat down next to Severus with twinkling eyes while Professor Flitwick went to sit in between Madam Hooch and Hally after Madam Hooch kindly made a place for him.**

"**Must sit beside my little minx" Flitwick squeaked smiling up at Hally**

**Hally quickly hid her face within Severus's robes, she blushed at least two shades of pink "Are we done yet?" Hally mumbled the question **

"**No we are not done Raven; although I do believe that everyone is present I think…did you not invite Quirrell?" Severus questioned Professor Sinistra**

"**I did, but he regretfully declined my invitation an hour ago stating that he was feeling under the weather" Sinistra answered**

"**Under the weather my foot" Hally uttered under her breath to keep from being heard, however Severus heard her clearly**

**He leaned down towards her slightly "Mind your manners young lady" Severus whispered to her**

"**But dad, it was just an excuse! He's looking for…" Hally stopped her quiet talking swiftly before she said too much**

"**Looking for what Raven?" Severus questioned in low key, suddenly getting suspicious **

"**Nothing dad," Hally could only answer, not making eye contact from knowing him only too well**

**Severus observed Hally closely until he let the matter drop, not wanting to create a scene in front of the other Professor's who were present, but decided to keep his eyes on the new Dark Arts professor more closely than ever.**

**Tea was served finally along with several cakes, biscuits, and tortes. Hally picked several tortes for her when it was her turn to choose before letting Severus make his choice next as the platter levitated towards each guest.**

"**Well she does not have any problems in this area Severus…"**

**Hally sat her dish down before grabbing her stomach, wincing in pain "Raven, what are you doing…"**

"**Dad my stomach hurts. I feel like I am getting ripped apart from the inside" Hally whimpered**

**Severus was just about to take Hally out in concern, until he realized that Pomfrey was present "Pomfrey" Severus called to the nurse **

**Madam Pomfrey quickly stepped in to see what Hally's problem was "Sinistra, I'd like to use your spare room if you don't mind?" Pomfrey requested **

"**Of course you may" Sinistra replied as they watched Pomfrey gently steer Hally out quickly**

**Inside the spare room, Hally waited quietly while Pomfrey gave her an examination**

"**Miss Potter, have you had this pain before?" Pomfrey enquired while she continued her task**

"**No, it just started" Hally answered wincing slightly once more**

"**I see" Pomfrey simply said noticing the girl's reaction to the pain**

**Hally rolled her eyes at the head nurse "Are we done yet?" Hally asked suddenly**

"**Oh, I believe we're almost done, but I do have to ask you this…Have you found anything strange about you at all today?" Pomfrey enquired**

**Hally's eyebrows furrowed down from the question "No. I didn't find anything strange…" Hally hesitated remembering the time when she woke up that morning**

"**Um…" "Yes Miss Potter?" Pomfrey pressed **

"**I did find…something…that didn't…seem right" Hally confessed reluctantly then explained to Pomfrey on what it was**

"**Oh my…" "Please don't worry dad…" **

"**Hally dear, you're going to be fine! Stop panicking" Pomfrey told her**

"**Fine? I-I'm fine?" Hally asked in bewilderment**

"**Oh you dear child, why don't you have a seat while I explain everything to you" Pomfrey suggested**

**Hally sat down upon a stool waiting for Pomfrey to start. What Pomfrey had explained to her was that Hally's body was changing, meaning that she was a little girl, but not so much anymore. Everyone inside the roomy office spoke quietly until…**

"**NOOOOOO!" Severus got to his feet "What the bloody hell?" He exclaimed in shock while inside the spare room; Hally was having a complex.**

"**I don't want to be a lady!" Hally cried out**

"**You don't have a choice dear. From the moment that you woke this morning, you became a young lady. Now I'll have some special potion done for your pain, and one to help keep you on time," Pomfrey stated leading Hally back out of the spare room while she whined slightly once more**

**They entered Sinistra's office to take their places "What was that screaming all about?" Severus questioned Hally just after she took her seat**

**Hally kept her eyes averted from his, remaining silent "Raven?" Severus questioned**

**The raven red streak haired girl when Pomfrey chimed in**

"**I would like to speak with you in private later on Severus. It will explain why you heard Miss Potter scream" Pomfrey requested giving Hally a look of determination **

**After Hally's first lesson was over as well as the tea, Pomfrey took Severus aside, explaining quietly what Hally's problem was. Severus snapped his head to the girl in stunned surprise, then listened to Madam Pomfrey once more as she told him what Hally would be needing from that day forward, but also explained that Hally knew what to do for herself after waking up to her dilemma.**

**Severus; after giving Madam Pomfrey a nod not to mention thanking her, went to where Hally stood waiting for him, she kept her eyes downwards from his towering stance.**

"**Let's go Raven," Severus beckoned keeping his composure intact while walking out of the office behind Hally.**

**They walked together towards the dungeons in silence until they were walking through the dungeons corridors; Severus cleared his throat, breaking the silence**

"**So I am told that you are not so much as a little girl anymore," Severus commented**

"**Dad…" "Let me finish young lady" Severus ordered then opened one of the abandoned classrooms waving Hally inside for their privacy, closing the door**

"**Don't you dare feel embarrassed for one minute Raven. Your body is changing yes, but it is normal young lady. I was however quite impressed when I was told that you somehow knew what to do over this situation. Care to explain?" Severus questioned**

**Hally shifted herself from one foot to another "I read it in a book that Hermione has. She let me borrow it once" Hally answered truthfully**

"**And?" Severus pressed "It explained about a girl's anatomy, among other things" Hally explained**

"**I see. Well remind me to thank Miss Granger…little lady" Severus chuckled with a tease**

"**Dad" Hally whined slightly**

"**What? If you thought that I was going to be shocked, wait until your brother catches one of your mood swings" Severus teased her once again**

"**Mood swings?" Hally asked suddenly quite confused from his comment**

**Severus chuckled once more "Now that one Raven, I can definitely explain to you" He told her as they left the classroom.**

**LATER …**

**The twins finally met up with each other along with Hermione, and of course Ron inside the school library. Harry, who noticed that his sister's face was slightly pale had decided to ask Hally if she was fine. Hally had no choice, but to explain to her brother what was wrong, keeping out the full details. Harry's eyes went wide for a brief moment, but left it well enough lone when Hermione came their way carrying a heavy book.**

"**I knew that I remembered that name somehow! It was when Hally and I checked this book out for a simple light reading" Hermione commented while she opened the book up**

"**Oh that's right! I can never remember these things" Hally replied, Harry let out a snigger "Oh shut up Harry" Hally told him while leaning Hermione's way**

"**You call that light reading?" Ron questioned the two girls while making a face, then gulped when he seen them slowly raise their eyes to him with death glares**

"**Uh Harry…" "Your on your own Ron" Harry sniggered keeping a safe distance from his sister and Hermione**

"**Come here Ron, and meet my fist" Hally seethed **

"**N-No thanks…" "I said come here!" Hally hissed with flashing eyes**

**Ron took off around the library being chased by Hally and Hermione. Harry watched in laughter before taking hold of the book to search for the name Nicholas Flamel. Several girls noticed the chase going on before they asked Harry what was going on.**

"**Oh Ron put his foot in his mouth again, he's got hisself into some hot water this time" Harry grinned **

"**Harry Help me!" Ron begged the raven haired boy**

"**MMM…Nope!" Harry told him finding the name and reading the paragraph**

**The next thing he knew, the other girls took off to lend Hally and Hermione a hand while rambling, Harry hearing every word,**

"**He left me notes saying that I was his girl!"**

"**He said I was his hottie!" "He peeked at me from a peephole that connected the boy's showers to the girl's showers!"**

"**You pervert! We'll fix you!" the girls yelled while Harry lost control laughing at the sight.**

**Hally came over to him sitting back down "You do realize of course that Ron is getting blamed for that shower situation instead of you?" Hally questioned her twin brother**

**Harry only shrugged his shoulders "It will give him something to think about" He replied then pointed down at the paragraph that he had finished reading. Hally read the paragraph quietly then looked at her twin brother**

"**Sorcerer's stone! That dirty old man" Hally muttered**

"**So you caught on to it as well Hal?" Harry asked her with crossed arms**

**Hally gave her brother a look "Don't start Harry" Hally simply said**

"**Well we finally know what it is, but we still need to know more...Hal, what did you just see?" Harry questioned suddenly**

"**I couldn't make out the image Harry" Hally answered while trying to figure out what she just seen inside her mind**

"**I think that we need to make another visit to Hagrid's, tonight actually" Harry suggested thoughtfully**

"**But that would be past our unrestricted time Harry, we can't do…"**

"**Come on Hal, when did rules ever stop us here so far?" Harry asked her with a grin**

"**Ok Harry, but no Ron!" Hally relented "Hal we need him, even if it's to be as a guinea pig, we need him as well as Hermione and Blaise…"**

"**No Harry, I don't want Blaise getting into trouble…"**

"**Hal," Harry urged "Fine, but she gets caught…"**

"**I'll do her charms homework for two weeks" Harry promised when they head a blood curdling scream come from the other side of the library. **

**They went to investigate finding Ron Weasley getting an all out make over from the older girl who was a part of the party that lended Hally and Hermione a helping hand.**

"**Oh my gods!" the twins cried out before cackling in laughter **

**Angelina Johnson Took out a tube of sizzling cherry lip gloss from her wand pocket opening it up, **

"**I believe Weasley that red is definitely your color!" She seethed then smeared a glob of the goop on Ron's lips and smearing it around past his mouth as well**

"**Here, try some mascara Ron!" Lavender Brown hissed tracing the black mass around his eyes as though he was a clown getting ready to entertain three to five year old children.**

**Ron let out the blood curdling scream once more while the twins lost it by hitting the floor from laughing so hard. Several Slytherins walked into the library hearing the loud commotion, they decided to investigate; Draco included.**

**They stood several feet away from the scene, watching Ron scream bloody murder before they too started to laugh at the sight, Draco watched with a smirk on his face until his eyes slid down at Hally who was still laughing continuously.**

**Draco tilted his head slightly at her **_'She looks different somehow'_ **he thought before shaking his head and observing the scene once more.**

**Harry finally got back onto his feet with Hally, "Come on sis, they got it covered here…"**

**Ron jumped up from the floor, with the look of either a clown or muggle mime, the Slytherins roared into laughter once more pointing at him.**

"**Hally you got this started!" Ron yelled in anger**

"**You deserved it Ron" Hally told him smiling sweetly at him**

"**Why you…" Harry stepped in between Ron and his sister**

"**Don't even think about trying to hit my sister" Harry warned the red haired boy**

"**I can take care of myself Harry…"**

**Harry whirled on his twin sister "For once will you let me handle this!" Harry yelled at her**

**Hally snapped her head back, before moving past him "Fine" Hally told him brushing through the students before they cleared a path for her to get through**

**Hermione gave Harry a glare before looking at Ron "Thanks Ron you just got a brother and sister angry with each other!" Hermione shouted **

"**I did? How about Hally taking some of the blame for once…,"**

"**WHAM!" Ron hit the floor out cold from Harry throwing a punch at him**

**Draco leaned down over his red headed cousin, "Hey Weasley! Even I know not to step between siblings…oh and by the way you got knocked the bloody hell out" the platinum blonde boy cackled out**

**Harry gave Draco a glance "Nice to see that you do have some sense Malfoy" Harry simply said taking out to go after his twin sister.**

**Harry followed Hally until he caught up with her "Hal hold on a sec…"**

"**I don't have time for someone who lashes out at me for nothing!" Hally seethed **

**Harry grabbed her arm stopping her, "Get off!" Hally hissed **

"**Look Hal I'm sorry, but I was only thinking of your well being, but I never really meant to lash out at you like that" Harry apologized**

"**But you did it anyway" Hally told him in anger**

"**I know that Hal and I am sorry" Harry stated as Hally's cast her eyes down at her feet, Harry heard her sniffle "Hal, are you crying?" He asked her**

"**No!" Hally answered quickly keeping her face down from her brother's view**

**Harry touched her cheek, "You are crying. Aw Hal I'm sorry little sister" Harry told her putting her head on his shoulder**

"**I feel like I'm a invalid from all this crying" Hally ranted stifling quietly**

"**Your not an invalid, just starting to act like a girl which is mind boggling" Harry teased cheering her up**

"**Was that Malfoy saying those words to Ron?" Hally asked suddenly**

"**Yeah, you should have seen it up close. Let's go get some pizza at dad's quarters" Harry suggested walking with Hally to the dungeons**

"**I want a big platter of chili cheese fries and those other stuff that you told us about" Hally ranted**

**Harry laughed over his sister's curiosity "That won't be a problem Hal," Harry replied with a grin. Moments later after they both calmed down completely, they planned the time to head to Hagrid's with Harry volunteering to tell Ron and Hermione when to meet them outside of the Gryffindor towers entrance while Hally decided to inform Blaise to meet them outside the Slytherins entrance later on that evening.**

**OUTSIDE OF HOGWARTS…**

**The five first years slipped out of the school quietly after Mr. Filch went past them, heading towards Hagrid's hut, what they did not realize was someone was following them at a great distance after eavesdropping in on Hally's conversation to Blaise earlier that day.**

**Harry, Hally, Blaise, Hermione, and a reluctant Ron were heading across the school grounds when Hally stopped in her tracks turning around after getting the feeling that they were being followed, her eyes scanned the grounds while Her brother and the other three waited watching her, there was no one there.**

"**She's gone mental…" "I'll knock your block off…" "Stop it Hal! You Ron better watch what you say about my sister" Harry seethed quietly**

"**Come on guys" Hermione replied trying to get them to stop fighting for once**

"**Sorry Hermione, Let's go" Harry told them while Hally made a rude face at Ron behind her brother's back**

**Harry knocked on the door then waited patiently with the others until Hagrid answered **

"**Wha' are you five doing out of the school at this hour?" Hagrid questioned them**

"**Sorry Hagrid, but…" "Well don't just stand there, come on in before yew get inter trouble" Hagrid told them letting them inside**

**Hagrid pour them each a cup of tea "Help yerself to some of my own famous cake" Hagrid offered them wearing a toothy grin**

**They were about to help themselves when they noticed Hally leaning away from the platter "Hally yew still thinking my cake can break teeth do yew?" Hagrid asked her in a tease, Harry quickly retracted his hand from Hagrid's remark**

"**I swear Hagrid I bit into that bunt cake you made and my tooth was still embedded in that thing after I gave up" Hally defended then noticed Blaise, and Hermione retracting their hands next while Ron didn't believe a word Hally had said, snagged a slice of cake biting down **

"**Ow! My teef! Oh man…" Ron stopped after seeing all eyes on him **

**Ron gulped quietly "I mean, MMM! Good Hagrid" Ron rephrased his words feigning a smile.**

**The twins sniggered with the two girls while Hagrid beamed at him. Hally's eyes landed on Hagrid pot when the contents inside began to make ticking sounds**

"**Um, Hagrid what's that ticking sound?" Hally asked **

"**OOO! I almost forgot. You'll really like this one Hally" Hagrid spoke out heading to his fireplace**

**Harry whispered to his twin sister "What will you like?" Harry whispered to Hally. **

**Hally only shrugged her shoulders until she noticed the object in Hagrid's hands**

"**Oh wicked!" Hally exclaimed getting out of her seat quickly to stand next to Hagrid with Harry beside her **

**Before everyone's eyes the object began to crack as shells scattered around, making the five first years duck quickly, Hally's eyes began to dance with excitement just by being that close, Harry noticed the look on his sister's face grinning from ear to ear**

**Hermione looked up at Hagrid "Is that…a dragon?" Hermione asked in surprise**

"**A Norwegian Ridgeback! Wait, how did you get a hold of this one Hagrid?" Ron asked suddenly**

"**I won it, can't quite recall the fellow that had it though, but I won it fair and square…oh look he knows his mum" Hagrid ranted rubbing the dragon's chin**

"**He's cute! Wicked" Hally grinned "Speak for yourself" Ron said rolling his eyes then ducked from the flames that came from the baby ridgeback.**

"**Blimey!" Hagrid exclaimed watching the baby dragon lean its tiny head against Hally's right hand squawking **

"**I believe he thinks Hally is his mum" Blaise sniggered**

"**And Harry his big brother!" Hermione laughed after seeing the baby dragon wrestle with Harry's hand**

**Hagrid did not know what to say "Well I guess I'll look for another one" He chided lightly**

"**Hagrid, you know you're his dad" Hally grinned until they heard a noise outside**

**They peered at the window seeing a person spying in at them "Blimey, who is tha'" Hagrid enquired squinting his eyes when the person realized he was busted, taking off as fast as he can**

"**Malfoy! He was snooping around outside" Harry spoke out**

**Hally growled in anger "I knew I had a feeling that someone was following us!" Hally cried out in anger**

**Hagrid picked up the baby dragon "Don't worry about me, yew's best get back to the school" Hagrid told the five **

"**But Hagrid, I wanted to hold him" Hally whimpered with a pout**

"**Later Hally, Norbert will be here on your next visit" Harry promised before he shooed them out the door quickly**

"**Norbert?" Ron exclaimed in disbelief "You have a problem with that Ron?" Hally questioned in anger**

"**Stop it Hal, let's move" Harry urged while they quickly ran back to the school slipping back inside.**

**They was just about to separate when they seen Professor McGonagall standing beyond the entrance doors.**

"**You five in my office immediately" McGonagall ordered as they seen Draco come out from behind the transfiguration professor smirking at them.**

**A/N: And the plot thickens! See you in chapter 58 bye for now**

**  
**


	61. Chapter 59 THE FORBIDDEN FOREST

Chapter 59

Author's Notes: Hello everyone! Here we are once again for my next updated chapter. I did receive a review stating that I just love to leave cliff hangers for the next chapter…well I have to admit that yes I do when the story is about to get good or even better! I am kidding here, but all kidding aside; I actually had to leave something for the next chapter. Now on with the story…

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.

**Chapter 59 THE FORBIDDEN FOREST**

_In the last chapter where we left off, the five first years who had slipped back inside the school, was about to separate in different directions when they noticed Professor McGonagall standing feet ahead from the school's entrance with Draco Malfoy coming out from hiding behind her wearing a smirk upon his face…_

**MCGONAGALL'S OFFICE**

**Minerva McGonagall's office permitted a warm heat from the fireplace just behind the Deputy Headmistress's desk, Harry, Hally, Blaise, Hermione, Ron, and yes Draco Malfoy stood before the front of the desk until Professor McGonagall conjured up six maroon cushioned chairs for them to sit down upon. Hally began to get a complex right in front of everyone present just from the color alone, McGonagall clicked her tongue in irritation,**

"**Oh for pity's sake Miss Potter here!" McGonagall exasperated changing the color on the chairs from Maroon to black, she witnessed Hally sighing quietly in relief before taking a seat calmly**

**Harry could not help, but snigger quietly with Blaise, "This is no joking matter Mr. Potter" McGonagall reminded the raven-haired boy**

"**Sorry" Harry muttered after containing his composure **

**McGonagall took her seat behind her desk while the six students waited, Draco smirking at the other five. McGonagall stiffened her spine before she began,**

"**Sneaking outside of the school after restricted hours is a serious offense!" McGonagall announced before her eyes landed upon Hally who sat quietly in her seat with her eyes down **

"**Miss Potter, you of all of them know the school rules from being here years before! You should be…"**

**Harry intervened just then "That's my fault Professor McGonagall. I talked Hally into going out with us this evening" Harry confessed**

**McGonagall turned her eyes towards him "Mr. Potter…young man do you realize that you just put her into trouble along with yourself?" she questioned in shock**

"**Yes madam" Harry answered her **

"**Very well, I must apologize Miss Potter for thinking that it was you instead of your brother that decided to encourage all of you into sneaking out of the school at this timely hour" McGonagall replied**

**Hally blinked her eyes at McGonagall "I talked them into it as well Professor" Hally commented with a straight face while Harry looked at her in shock**

**McGonagall sat still in her seat, looking at the raven-red streak haired girl "Miss Potter!" she simply said in shocked surprise**

"**What? I'm not about to let my brother take all of the blame here" Hally stated while blinking her eyes at the head of their house**

**Hermione, Blaise, as well as Harry hid their sniggers from view, Ron however shook his head while Draco curled his lips into a sneer from Hally's remark. McGonagall massaged her tired eyes with her two forefingers from her left hand, while she let out a quiet sigh**

"**Very well then. Thank you for being honest Miss Potter. I will be sending letters to all of your parents, and the six of you will be serving detention" McGonagall announced**

"**Detention!" Harry cried out "Oh no, dad is going to go ballistic" Hally groaned**

**Draco's sneer withered from his face after hearing Professor McGonagall's announcement "Excuse me Professor, but I could have sworn that you said the six of us?" He asked thinking that perhaps he has misheard the Transfiguration Professor**

**McGonagall looked at him determinedly "You heard correct Mr. Malfoy. However honorable you were to report this situation to me, you had also broken the school rule of being out after restricted hours, and you will be serving detention along with them" McGonagall informed the platinum blonde boy**

**Both twins, along with Blaise, Hermione, and Ron turned their heads slowly at Draco with grins of triumph upon their faces. Draco looked back at them with glares from his own scheme back firing on him.**

**SEVERUS'S QUARTERS **

**Severus paced the floor back and forth in front of the twins, after receiving the news over them sneaking outside of the school after their unrestricted time had diminished.**

"**I am deeply disappointed in you two! I am more disappointed in you Raven! You knew better than to try and sneak out like that!" Severus lectured them**

"**I'm sorry dad" Hally apologized quietly at the same time that Harry did**

"**What possessed you two into sneaking out of the school at this hour?" Severus questioned heatedly**

"**We had to ask Hagrid something dad. He can verify that we was with him at the time" Hally answered**

"**Oh I will question Hagrid Raven. You may guarantee that" Severus replied before sending them off to bed**

**Harry headed to their room quietly while Hally remained getting Severus's attention**

"**Go to bed Raven," Severus ordered **

"**Dad, I need to tell you something" Hally announced quietly**

"**What do you need to tell me about?" Severus sighed still angry from the twins sneaking out of the school**

**Hally began to fidget where she stood "Well young lady?" Severus pressed**

"**Hagrid has…a baby dragon" Hally answered in reluctance**

"**That's nice Raven…HAGRID HAS A WHAT!" Severus boomed out**

**Harry came running into the room "It's just a baby dad, really harmless…"**

**Severus darted his eyes to Harry quickly before darting them back to Hally "What breed is this baby dragon Raven?" Severus questioned with an arched eyebrow**

"**Norwegian Ridgeback" Hally answered **

"**BLOODY HELL!" Severus boomed once more**

"**It's just a baby dad, just hatched from his egg this evening" Hally explained verifying that Harry told the truth**

**Severus narrowed his eyes at her "And what can they do when they grow up Raven?" Severus drilled his question to her**

"**They can bring destruction, but dad Norbert is only a baby, and he can learn if he was properly trained" Hally reasoned, Severus caught on to what she meant standing up swiftly**

"**Oh no! You are not going to train that creature Raven! You're not even certified to tame that dragon…"**

"**What about Charlie Weasley dad?" Harry asked interrupting Severus's lecture**

"**Connor, you don't know what you are saying…" Severus noticed Hally look up at him quietly**

"**Bloody hell! I hate it when your eyes do that Raven. Alright, alright I'll contact Charlie immediately; however you are only to observe the training Raven understand?" Severus questioned Hally with a stern expression**

**Hally grinned ear from ear "Yes sir" She promised **

**Severus pointed at her face "This is what I was trying to explain to you Connor; your sister has a major intrigue over these creatures. If you look closely, you can see her eyes dancing like to sprites on a winter day" Severus stated in fact**

**Harry took one good look at his little twin sister, and started sniggering**

"**Oh yeah, I can see what you mean dad" Harry grinned**

"**Shut up Harry" Hally grinned playfully shoving her older brother**

**Severus shook his head while looking up at the ceiling over the twin's antics**

"**Enough you two, it is late no matter if it is the weekend. You both know how early we get up, now off to bed with you both" Severus told them hiding the look of amusement on his face**

**The two scrambled to their spare bedroom closing the door behind them. Both twins after climbing into own beds; told each other goodnight before snuggling down into their warm and cozy comforters, falling asleep almost instantly.**

**NEXT MORNING…**

**Severus walked into the Great Hall with the twins taking their usual seats for breakfast that morning when Harry and Hally both had notes waiting for them. They both opened them simultaneously**

_Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight. Meet Filch in the entrance hall._

_Professor M. McGonagall_

**The twins looked at each other before setting their notes aside; they knew that they both deserved to receive detention. They began to fill their plates when the students began to enter for breakfast, and then noticed that Hermione, Ron, Draco, and Blaise had just received their notes as well. Harry gave his sister a nudge to get her attention before pointing over at Neville Longbottom, they noticed the note he had just received, and then noticed the look of misery clearly upon his face.**

**Hally looked up at Severus "Dad, why does Neville have a note?" she enquired **

**Severus gave the boy a quick glance "Mr. Longbottom was caught out of bed last night, just about the time when you two and your three friends were sneaking out. Now I wonder why would that be?" Severus enquired after explaining Neville's situation**

"**Oh no, dad was he trying to warn us not to sneak out?" She asked wearily**

"**You tell me Raven. Sounds to me that Mr. Longbottom did not want his friends getting into trouble" Severus replied**

**Both twins felt a twinge of guilt after finding out about Neville receiving detention from their excursion.**

**After breakfast, the twins found Neville heading to the Gryffindor tower; they intercepted the boy before he had taken a step onto the staircase.**

"**Hello Neville" The twins greeted at one time**

**Neville started shaking where he stood "Relax Neville sheesh. We just want to know, why would you do something like that?" Harry enquired **

"**I didn't want to see anyone from our house getting into trouble over something like sneaking out after our restricted curfew" Neville answered finally **

"**But you had gotten yourself into trouble as well" Hally pointed out**

**Neville only shrugged his shoulders "Neville, your ok as a friend" Harry grinned at the round boy as they let him pass **

**They watched Neville reach the top of the staircase "He's nutters to pull a stunt like that, but I have to agree, Neville's ok" Hally grinned **

"**Yeah, well instead of six, there will now be seven of us in detention tonight" Harry replied before they took off in another direction.**

**DETENTION…**

**At eleven o'clock that night, they all met Filch in the entrance hall; Draco Malfoy included "Right! You Weasley go to the common room and wait for my return. The rest you will follow me" Filch ordered them watching four of the Gryffindor's say goodbye to the red haired boy, except for Hally who looked as though she could care less where Ron went to serve his detention.**

"**Not liking that one eh?" Filch questioned Hally stiffly**

**Hally only blinked her eyes at him innocently, Harry rolled his eyes "Just tell Mr. Filch that you can't stand Ron Hal," Harry commented**

"**Well lass?" Filch questioned "No I don't like him" Hally answered truthfully**

**Filch harrumph before leading them outside of the school "There's a first" He muttered while the other five seen Hally make a goofy face behind Filch's back just as he lit up a lantern.**

**They started rolling their eyes minutes later from hearing Filch rant "I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh?" he said leering at them. "Oh yes…hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me…it's just a pity they let the old punishments die out…hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days…"**

"**No bread! No water! No sustenance, not a drop!" Hally blurted out interrupting Filch's ramblings **

**Filch gave her a glare before continuing on "I've got the chains in my office, keep em well oiled in case they're ever needed…right, off we go, and don't think of running off, now, it'll be worse for you if you do" Filch told them in warning**

"**Gee Filch you keep them well oiled? Wow a person can easily get out of those chains from that slick huh?" Hally asked feigning innocence while the question was meant as sarcasm **

"**You watch your tone lass or I'll tell your father" Filch warned**

"**Oh! Perish the thought…not!" Hally snorted letting the matter drop**

**They marched off across the dark grounds. Neville kept sniffing. Both twins started to wonder what their punishment was going to be. It must be something really horrible, or Filch wouldn't be so delighted.**

**The moon was bright, but the clouds scudding across it kept throwing them into darkness. Ahead, Harry and Hally both could see the lighted windows of Hagrid's hut. They then heard a distant shout.**

"**Is that you Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started"**

**The twins began to breathe a sigh of relief, if they were going to work with Hagrid, it wouldn't be so bad. Their relief must have showed on their faces, because Filch then made a reply;**

"**I suppose you two think you'll be enjoying yourselves with that oaf? Well, think again—It's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece."**

**At this remark, Neville let out a little moan, and Malfoy stopped in his tracks the same time that Hally did, she knew what lurked inside **

"**The forest?" Draco repeated, and he didn't sound quite as cool as usual. "We can't go there—werewolves, I heard…"**

"**I'LL GO AND SEE IF I CAN SERVE DETENTION WITH DAD!" Hally bellowed out shaking in fear**

**Neville clutched the robe of Harry's sleeve and made a choking noise.**

**Filch leered at Hally after she bellowed out "That's your problem isn't it?" Said Filch, his voice cackling with glee while Hally shook in fear "Should've thought of them werewolves before you got into trouble lass shouldn't you?"**

**Hagrid came striding toward them out of the dark, his dog Fang at his heel. He was carrying his large crossbow, and a quiver of arrows hung over his shoulder.**

"**Abou' time," Hagrid said "I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. Alright there Harry, Hally, Hermione?" **

"**Yes, but Hal isn't" Harry answered him while Hermione kept staring at the edge of the forest with wide eyes.**

**Hagrid peered down at Hally before looking at Filch "Wha' did you do Filch? Scare the livin' daylights out of her?" He questioned**

"**It'll be worse than that when she goes in there" Filch muttered then added "I shouldn't be too friendly with them Hagrid. They're to be punished, after all."**

"**That's why yer late is it?" Asked Hagrid frowning at Filch "Bin lecturin' them, eh? Not yer place ter do that. Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take over from here."**

**Filch took one more look down at Hally before taking his leave "I'll be back at dawn," he said "For what's left of them" he added nastily, and he turned and started back toward the castle, his lamp bobbing away in the darkness.**

**Draco now turned to Hagrid. "I'm not going in that forest" he said, and Harry was pleased to hear the note of panic in his voice, Hally included, even if she was still shaking in fear.**

"**Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts," Hagrid told him fiercely before calming Hally down**

"**Come now Hally, yer the bravest girl I know. Show Malfoy here that yeh can go in there" Hagrid spoke**

"**Uh-uh!" Hally shook her head, and keeping her ground**

"**Now Hally, yeh know that I would not let anything happen ter yeh, especially Fang here" Hagrid tried once more**

"**Ok" Hally relented finally after hearing Fang whimper at her softly**

"**I'm still not going in there" Draco exclaimed**

**Hagrid towered over the boy, watching him gulp "Yeh've done wrong Malfoy an' now yeh've got ter pay for it" Hagrid told him **

"**But this is servant stuff; it's not for students to do. I thought we'd be copying lines or something, if my father knew I was doing this, he'd--**

"—**tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts" Hagrid growled "Copyin' lines! What good's that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summat useful or yeh'll get out. If yeh think, her father'd rather you were expelled, then get back ter the castle an' pack. Go on!" Hagrid lectured**

**Draco didn't move, he looked at Hagrid furiously, but then dropped his gaze**

"**Right then. Now listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one taking risks. Follow me over here a moment" Hagrid told them**

**He led them to the very edge of the forest. Holding his lamp up high, he pointed down a narrow, winding earth track that disappeared into the thick black. A light breeze lifted their hair as they looked into the forest. A spot shimmered on the ground feet from them getting Hally's to peer down at it.**

"**Look there," Said Hagrid "See that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff…Hally don' touch that,Every time yeh see silver yeh get a bit nutty That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery."**

"**And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" Draco questioned, unable to keep the fear out of his voice.**

"**There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yeh with me or Fang. An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least" Hagrid explained with detail of what they would be doing.**

"**I want Fang" Draco said quickly, looking at Fang's long teeth.**

"**All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward besides being protective over Hally there" Hagrid said "So me, Harry, Hermione, and Blaise will go one way and Draco, Neville, Hally, and Fang'll go the other. Now if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an' practice now—that's it—an' if anyone gets into trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh—so, be careful—let's go."**

**The forest was black and silent. A little way into it they reached a fork in the earth path, and Harry, Hermione, Blaise, and Hagrid took the left path while Hally, Neville, Draco, and Fang took the right.**

**They walked in silence, their eyes on the ground. Every now and then a ray of moonlight through the branches above lit a spot of silver-blue blood on the fallen trees.**

**Harry saw that Hagrid looked very worried.**

"**Could a werewolf be killing the unicorns?" Harry asked**

"**Not fast enough" said Hagrid "It's not easy ter catch a unicorn, they're powerful magic creatures. I never knew one ter be hurt before."**

**They walked past a mossy tree stump. Harry could hear running water; there must be a stream somewhere close by. There were still spots of unicorn blood here and there along the winding path.**

**MEANWHILE…**

**Hally kept her wand out while keeping her eyes on the ground, still fascinated over the silvery blood until she heard Draco taunting Neville. She turned around with Fang at her side**

"**Come on Longbottom, you know you want to give Potter here a big wet kiss" Draco tormented the other boy**

"**Leave him alone Malfoy, and even if he did, what's it to you" Hally sneered at the platinum blonde boy**

"**See Longbottom, already drooling for you…"**

**Hally got close to Draco "Malfoy, if you don't lay off, then you'll be spending the night in here" She warned **

**Draco just shrugged his shoulders "Fine by me Potter," He simply said leaving Neville alone after the warning…**

**Hagrid looked ahead of them while he noticed Hermione feeling uncomfortable "You all right, Hermione?"Hagrid whispered. "Don' worry, it can't've gone far if it's this badly hurt, an' then we'll be able ter—GET BEHIND THAT TREE!"**

**Hagrid seized Harry, Blaise, and Hermione and hoisted them off the path behind a towering oak. He pulled out an arrow and fitted it into his crossbow, raising it, ready to fire. The three of them listened, Something was slithering over dead leaves nearby: it sounded like a cloak trailing along the ground. Hagrid was squinting up the dark path, but after a few seconds, the sound faded away.**

"**I knew it" He murmured "There's summat in here that shouldn't be."**

"**A werewolf?" Harry suggested**

"**That wasn' no werewolf an' it wasn' no unicorn neither" said Hagrid grimly "Right, follow me, but careful, now."**

**They walked more slowly, ears straining for the faintest sound. Suddenly, in a clearing ahead, something definitely moved.**

"**Who's there?" Hagrid called. "Show yerself—I'm armed!"**

**And into the clearing came—was it a man, or a horse? To the waist, a man, with red hair and beard, but below that was a horse's gleaming chestnut body with a long, reddish tail. Harry, Blaise, and Hermione's jaws dropped.**

"**Oh, it's you Ronan," Said Hagrid in relief "How are yeh?"**

**He walked forward and shook the centaur's hand.**

"**Good evening to you, Hagrid" Said Ronan. He had a deep, sorrowful voice. "Were you going to shoot me?"**

"**Can't be too careful Ronan" Hagrid said patting his crossbow "There's summat bad loose in this forest. This is Harry Potter an' Blaise Zabini, and Hermione Granger, by the way. Students up at the school. An' this is Ronan you three. He's a centaur. There's three more students with Fang on the other path. Harry's sister is one of them" Hagrid boasted proudly…**

**Hally, Draco, Neville along with Fang stopped in their tracks after hearing Hagrid boom from across the way when they heard the same slithering noise heading their way.**

"**We need to hide" Neville ranted beginning to get scared**

"**For once I have to agree with Longbottom…P-P-P"**

"**What is with you Malfoy?" Hally questioned before turning around and facing a centaur with white-blonde hair, and pale sapphire eyes and a palomino body.**

"**Oh" Hally simply said before the centaur leaned down to get a closer look at her before trotting away **

"**Woah! He got real close to you Hally" Neville awed at the scene**

**Hally couldn't keep her eyes from the centaur "Uh-huh" Hally could only say**

**Draco rolled his eyes "Please Potter don't make me puke," He sneered at her…**

"**Students, are you? And do you learn much up at the school?" Ronan enquired to Harry, Blaise and Hermione**

"**Erm—**

"**A bit" Hermione said timidly**

"**A bit. Well, that's something" Ronan sighed, he flung back his head and stared at the sky. "Mars is bright tonight"**

"**Yeah" Hagrid said glancing up, too. "Listen, I'm glad we've run inter yeh Ronan, 'cause there's a unicorn bin hurt—you seen anythin'?"**

**Ronan didn't answer immediately. He stared unblinkingly upward, then sighed again. "Always the innocent are the first victims" he said "So it has been for ages past, so it is now."**

"**Yeah," said Hagrid, "But have yeh seen anythin', Ronan? Anythin' unusual?"**

"**Mars is bright tonight" Ronan repeated, while Hagrid watched him impatiently. "Unusually bright" "Yeah, but I was meanin' anythin' unusual a bit nearer home?" Hagrid asked "So yeh haven't noticed anythin' strange?"**

**Yet again, Ronan took a while to answer. At last, he said, "The forest hides many secrets"**

**Following that moment another centaur by the name of Bane came upon them, acting in the same manner as Ronan, his features was black-hairedand bodied and wilder-looking than Ronan. Again Hagrid asked the same questione, receiving the same from the other centaur as well.**

"**We've heard" Hagrid said grumpily. "Well if either of you do see anythin' let me know. We'll be off then."**

**They walked on through the dense, dark trees. Harry kept looking nervously over his shoulder, knowing that on the other winding path his twin sister Hally was doing the same thing until…**

"**Hagrid look! Red sparks, the others are in trouble!"**

"**You three wait here!" Hagrid shouted "Stay on the path, I'll come back for yeh!"**

**They heard him crashing through the undergrowth and stood looking at one another, very scared, until they couldn't hear anything but the rustling of leaves around them.**

"**You don't think they've been hurt do you?" Hermione whispered**

"**I don't care if Malfoy has, but if something has Neville or Hal…It's our fault that he's here in the first place" Harry replied**

**The minutes dragged by until finally a crunching noise announced Hagrid's return with Hally, Neville, Draco, and Fang following him. Hagrid was fuming, it seemed that when Hally turned her back on the two boys, Draco had sneaked up on Neville and grabbed him as a joke. Neville had panicked and sent up the sparks.**

"**We'll be lucky to catch anythin' after the racket you two were makin. Right we're changing groups a bit, Harry, switch with Neville here. It would keep Malfoy here in check knowing that yeh won't take his jokes" Hagrid regrouped before heading off with the other three students leaving Harry, Hally, and Draco behind to head onto the other path.**

**The twins set off into the heart of the forest with Draco and Fang. They walked for nearly half an hour, deeper and deeper into the forest, until the path became almost impossible to follow because the trees were so thick. The twins thought the blood seemed to be getting thicker. There were splashes on the roots of a tree, as though the poor creature had been thrashing around in pain close by. Harry could see a clearing ahead, through the tangled branches of an ancient oak. He nudged his twin gently while pointing out ahead of them**

"**Look— Harry murmured, holding out his to stop Draco. Something bright white was gleaming on the ground. The three inched closer. **

**It was the unicorn alright, and it was dead. Harry had never seen anything so beautiful and sad, Hally on the other hand had, but not in a sad way. Its long, slender legs were stuck out at odd angles where it had fallen and its mane was spread pearly-white on the dark leaves.**

**The twins had taken one step toward it when a slithering sound made them freeze where they stood. A bush on the edge of the clearing quivered…Then, out of the shadows, a hooded figure came crawling across the ground like some stalking beast. Harry, Hally, Draco, and Fang stood transfixed. The Cloaked figure reached the unicorn, lowered its head over the wound in the animal's side, and began to drink its blood.**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"**

**Draco let out a terrible scream and bolted—so did Fang. The hooded figure raised its head and looked right at the twins—unicorn blood was dribbling down its front. It got to its feet and came swiftly toward them—they couldn't move for fear.**

**Then a pain like they'd experienced before pierced their heads; it was as though their scars were on fire. Half blinded, they staggered backward. They suddenly heard hooves behind them, galloping, and then seen something jumping clean over them, charging at the figure.**

**The pain they felt was so bad that they fell to their knees. It took a minute or two ofr it to pass. When they finally looked up; Hally realized that it was the centaur that she quietly faced earlier with Draco and Neville.**

"**Are you both all right?" The centaur asked pulling them to their feet one at a time**

"**Yes—thank you—what was that?" they asked simultaneously**

**The centaur didn't answer. He looked at the twins carefully, his eyes lingering on their scars that stood out, livid, on their foreheads.**

"**You are the Potter boy and the Potter girl" He said "You had better get back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe at this time—especially for you two. Can you both ride? It will be quicker this way."**

"**My name is Firenze," He added as he lowered hisself onto his front legs so that Harry and Hally could clamber onto his back.**

**Suddenly more hooves galloped their way from the other side of the clearing. Ronan and Bane came bursting through the trees, their flanks heavy and sweaty. Upon Firenze's back the twins quietly observed the argument between the three centaurs until Firenze trotted away with them on his back, heading to where Hagrid and the others were.**

**A/N: Why must I end this? To keep it for the next chapter lol! See you in chapter 60 bye for now. And yes everyone, I added parts of the book inside to fit Hally into the scene. Awesome huh? See you in my next update.**


	62. Chapter 60 Nothing is at it seems!

Chapter 60

Author's Notes: Hello again everyone! I am so glad that you enjoyed my last chapter update. Also I want to let everyone know that this story is will be just about finished, and I will be starting my next Harry Potter series not long after so be on alert for my next book to come out after my next few chapters, but there is still more to come from this story. Due to a mouse complication to my comp; I had to delay my update so that I can purchase a better mouse, sorry about the delay everyone.

Disclaimer: No I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K.Rowling does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.

**Chapter 60 SOME THINGS ARE NOT WHAT THEY SEEM!**

_Where we left off in the last chapter; the twins listened to the centaurs arguing with each other after clambering onto Firenze's back before he trotted away from the others to take them back to where Hagrid was…_

**Harry kept hold of his little twin sister seeing that she was sitting in front of him as Firenze continued to trot in the direction from where he last seen Hagrid with their friends, they were silent from their ordeal until Firenze broke the silence**

"**So little one, when did you begin to see visions?" Firenze enquired towards Hally**

**Hally looked at him in shock, Firenze gave her a glance over his shoulder "Erm—**

"**A centaur knows about these things Hally Potter, so enlighten me on being honest" Firenze commented **

"**Since before Christmas" Hally muttered with a sigh, Harry stifled a snigger**

**Firenze nodded his head after hearing Hally's answer before looking up into the night sky, "Mars is bright tonight do you not think so?" He enquired to Hally awaiting for her answer.**

**Hally took once glance up at the sky "Really, I don't see things like…you centaurs do…" Hally's voice trailed off as she continued to look up at the sky**

**Harry leaned back slightly grinning at her "What's wrong Hal? Got a bit of centaur in you?" He asked her in a tease**

**Firenze stopped just yards away from where Hagrid and their friends were, looking over his shoulder at the raven-red-streak haired girl. He hid a knowing grin upon his face from observing Hally's actions**

"**I thought as much…"**

"**Hey, what did you do to my sister?" Harry questioned suspiciously**

"**I've done nothing to her Harry Potter, it seems that your sister has other talents besides visions," Firenze explained with a wave of his hand**

**Harry turned his eyes back to his twin sister "Hal…"**

"**Really bright" Hally sighed still looking up at the sky**

"**Ok! Now she is freaking me out! Hal snap out of it!" Harry ordered, snapping his fingers at her**

**Hally blinked her eyes "Huh? Why are you looking at me like that Harry?" Hally questioned over her shoulder then turned her head facing Firenze**

"**What?" she asked the centaur leaning towards Harry slightly**

**Firenze faced forward trotting once more "Ask me again in a couple of years little one" He simply said continuing on before slowing down to a walk**

**Harry took a glance behind them, watching the other two centaurs Ronan, and Bane disappear from their view. "Why was Bane so angry anyway?" He asked suddenly**

"**Dunno" Hally shrugged her shoulders in a quiet manner**

**Harry looked over his shoulder, noticing the other centaurs had faded out of view "What was that thing you saved us from anyway?" he asked suddenly with much curiosity, Hally waited to hear the centaur's answer as well, she too was just as curious.**

**Firenze did not answer him, but warned the twins to keep their heads bowed in case of low-hanging branches. They made their way through trees in silence for so long that Harry and Hally both thought that Firenze did not want to talk to them anymore. They were passing through a particularly dense patch of trees, however, when Firenze suddenly stopped.**

"**Harry Potter, do you know what unicorn blood is used for?" Firenze enquired to the raven-haired boy, Hally shivered from the question knowing the answer**

"**No" Said Harry, startled by the odd question. "So far we've only used the horn and tail hair in Potions"**

"**That is because it is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn" Firenze began to explain "Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenseless to save yourself, and you will have a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips."**

**Harry stared at the back of Firenze's head, which was dappled silver in the moonlight, the shine captured Hally's attention almost immediately until she realized that she was acting like a googily-eyed girl.**

"**But who'd be that desperate?" Harry wondered aloud. "If you're going to be cursed forever, death's better, isn't it?" he added in question**

"**It is" Firenze agreed, "Unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else—something that will bring you back to full strength and power—something that will mean you can never die. Mr. Potter, do you and your sister know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?" **

"**The Sorcerer's stone! Of course—the Elixir of Life! But I don't understand who—**

"**Think real hard Harry" Hally intervened "Who would be capable enough to be the least unexpected"**

**Harry began to ponder in thought quietly. "Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?" Firenze enquired once more**

**It was a though an iron fist had clenched suddenly around Harry's and Hally's hearts. Over the rustling of the trees, Harry seemed to hear once more what Hagrid had told him on the night they had met: **_"Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die."_

**Harry felt his sister shiver once more "Do you mean," Harry croaked out, "That was Vol—**

"**Harry, Hally! Are you two all right?"**

**Hermione, with Blaise was running toward them down the path, Hagrid puffing along behind them.**

"**We're fine," Said Harry, hardly knowing what he was saying. "The unicorn's dead, Hagrid, it's in the clearing back there."**

"**This is where I leave you two," Firenze murmured as Hagrid hurried off to examine the unicorn. "You both are safe now."**

**The twins slid off his back.**

"**Good luck Potters" Said Firenze "The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times."**

**He turned and cantered back into the depths of the forest, leaving Harry and Hally shivering behind him.**

**GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM AFTER DETENTION**

**Ron had fallen asleep in the dark common room, waiting for them to return, shouting something about Quidditch fouls when Harry roughly shook him awake. In a matter of seconds, though, he was wide-eyed as Harry and Hally began to tell him and Hermione what had happened to them in the forest.**

**Hally stood still facing the fireplace, staring at the flames, while Harry couldn't stand nor stood still. He paced up and down in behind Hally, he was still shaking.**

**Ron leaned forward "Snape wants the stone for You-Know-Who…"**

**Hally whirled at him suddenly "Don't you dare try and blame our dad over this Ron!"**

**Harry stepped in between the two in order to keep the peace "Enough! Stop it you two! Hal is right Ron, it is not our dad, he's innocent. We know who wants the stone for Voldemort…and Voldemort's waiting in the forest…"**

"**Stop saying his name!" Said Ron in a terrible whisper, as if he thought Voldemort could hear them.**

**Harry wasn't listening. "Firenze saved me and Hal, but he shouldn't have done so…Bane was furious…he was talking about interfering with what the planets say is going to happen…they must show that Voldemort's coming…I suppose that's written in the stars as well isn't it Hal?" Harry suddenly questioned his twin sister**

"**yeah," Hally could only answer quietly**

**Harry stared at her for at least a second before continuing once more "Bane thinks Firenze should have let Voldemort kill us…"**

"**Stop saying the name!" Ron hissed**

"**So all we've got to wait for now is Quirell to steal the stone," Harry went on feverishly, "Then Voldemort will be able to come and finish us off…Well, I suppose Bane'll be happy."**

"**Harry!" Hally exclaimed with wide eyes**

**Hermione looked very frightened, but she tried for a word of comfort.**

"**Harry, everyone says Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was ever afraid of. With Dumbledore around, You-Know-Who won't touch you two. Anyway, who says the centaurs are right? It sounds like fortune-telling to me, and Professor McGonagall says that's a very imprecise branch of magic" Hermione grinned slightly as though she had made a logical point, but was about to feel the exact opposite when she notice the look on Hally's face.**

"**When it comes to astronomy or divination, McGonagall wouldn't know if it was magic if it was a snake and bit her on the behind" Hally commented truthfully**

**Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock while Harry quickly stepped out of the way, knowing that the bushy-haired girl had just put her foot in her own mouth.**

**Hermione crossed her arms smartly after getting over her shock "And just who made you all knowing in that category Hally Potter, huh? Everyone is entitled to their opinions, not just you" Hermione spoke out sarcastically **

**Hally felt her feelings get hurt by Hermione before a surge of anger flowed inside her, she clinched her fists together for at least five seconds before deciding to walk away from the fight. Ron turned to Harry in confusion**

"**Harry, why isn't she trying to hit Hermione?" Ron asked Harry in a whisper**

"**Her etiquette lessons kicking in? I dunno, but I will tell one thing…Hal has visions" Harry whispered back in return to the red-haired boy**

**Ron stared at Hally wide-eyed before trying to stop Hermione from going any further "Uh, Hermione I-I don't think that you should say anymore…"**

"**No Ron, someone has to put Hally in her place for once. She's not the only one here that has a brain," Hermione spoke out without thinking**

**Hally took two steps toward Hermione glaring at her, "You know Hermione, sometimes not every answer comes from books. Maybe you should think about that one," Hally seethed as she began to walk towards the common room. Hally stopped just at the opening looking over her shoulder at the bushy-haired girl**

"**And for you information Hermione, what makes me so knowing is that I have been having visions since before Christmas! Goodnight Ron, Harry see you in dad's quarters, goodnight…Granger" Hally remarked, then stalked out of the common room in anger.**

**Harry stood up observing the shocked look on Hermione's face "Well Hermione, you just put your foot in your mouth" he commented**

**Hermione turned to look at him "I didn't know" she muttered **

"**No one did, but a few Slytherins and myself. Well now you know too…best give Hally a couple of days before giving her your apology? Yeah that's about it" Harry suggested before heading out of the common room leaving Hermione and Ron staring after him.**

**A/N: That is all for chapter 60, I know it's a bit short, but I did have some problems earlier in the week, see you in chapter 61 and I promise it will be out on time bye for now**


	63. Chapter 61 NEWS ABOUT NORBERT!

Chapter 61

Author's Notes: Hello everyone! This time my update is being sent out on time since I now have a working mouse that will not give me any problems. I did receive a review over the last one stating that it was afternoon so where is the chapter? Well I deeply apologize for that one on account that I had to come home from my job and do a bit of a touch up with it before sending it out. Also I know that it was a bit of a shocker over the spat between Hally and Hermione, but let me assure everyone that Hermione will begin to learn that not everything has an answer inside of books and now on with the chapter

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K.Rowling does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.

**Chapter 61 NEWS ON NORBERT **

_In the last chapter where we left off, Hally left the common room after arguing with Hermione with Harry following in suit while Ron and Hermione watched him leave in silence…_

**INSIDE SEVERUS'S QUARTERS…**

**Harry quietly entered Severus's private living quarters closing the door securely behind him. He turned to see his little twin sister sit upon their favorite sofa while informing their adopted dad about the argument that had happened between her and Hermione up inside Gryffindor tower. Severus sat back in his soft black leather sofa listening to every word when he noticed Harry's presence**

"**Connor, is that exactly what happened?" Severus questioned**

**Harry let out a sigh nodding his head "Afraid so dad, but Hermione had gotten a bit of a shock after Hal told her about her getting visions" Harry answered in detail from witnessing the look of shock from Hermione**

**Hally let out a small snort, she was not in the mood to hear about Hermione being shocked at the moment.**

**Severus gave Hally a stern look before replying "That maybe so, but Miss Granger does indeed need to learn that not everything is inside of books" Severus stated in fact**

"**That's what Hal told her before leaving" Harry grinned**

"**Good, then perhaps Miss Granger will have something to think upon" Severus simply said just as Harry sat down beside his sister**

"**So did you learn your lessons about roaming the halls after curfew?" Severus enquired**

"**Yes, but the next time I see Filch, he's going to get a payback from me and Peeves" Hally answered **

**Severus rose up an eyebrow "Oh?" He pressed **

"**Yeah, the jerk scared the bloody life out of us" Hally answered in anger**

**Severus's threw his head back in laughter from Hally's comment, "its not funny dad. There was a thing in that forest that almost got me and Harry" Hally cried out**

"**Raven, you have to admit that Filch had got even with you from your past experiences…" Severus stopped in mid-sentence after catching on what Hally had just said**

"**You two were what?" Severus questioned the demand**

**Suddenly the twins were ranting at once, telling him what they saw inside the forbidden forest.**

"**That thing glided…no slid, sounding like a huge snake…" Harry began**

"**And it was drinking the unicorns blood, that poor thing" Hally finished**

**Severus darted his eyes from Harry to Hally listening to their every word. He stood up abruptly after they finished heading to the door to leave in quick strides**

"**Dad, where are you going?" the twins asked simultaneously**

"**Out for the moment, you two go to bed," Severus told them**

"**But we're hungry…"**

"**Then get something to eat and then go to bed" Severus replied before the door closed behind him**

**The twins looked at each other in bafflement before shrugging their shoulders and heading towards the small kitchen area to begin their nightly food raid.**

**DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE…**

**Severus paced the floor in front of Dumbledore's desk while Dumbledore watched him calmly**

"**Something wrong Severus? Is it the twins?" Dumbledore enquired**

"**No, the two are behaving this time for once" Severus answered**

"**Then what would be the problem?" Dumbledore questioned**

**Severus stopped his pacing, his faced the old wizard, palms down flat on the desk as he leaned forward**

"**Quirell. What was his last occupation before coming here Albus?" Severus questioned**

**Dumbledore glanced over his half-moon spectacles "Now you know very well that every professor's profiles are private Severus, just like yours is private" Dumbledore answered while sifting through a pile of parchments**

**Severus started muttering curses under his breath "Although, Professor Quirell has not been looking well as of late, perhaps it would be best if we keep an eye out on his health?" Dumbledore suggested **

"**Oh of course headmaster" Severus agreed already planning a way to keep a closer eye on the Defense against the Dark Arts professor**

**Severus was about to leave when Dumbledore stopped him "Oh and Severus? I understand that Hagrid had received a baby Norwegian Ridgeback, and both twins are somewhat…attached to it" Dumbledore commented looking up from the pile of parchment sheets**

"**Yes, Raven and Connor both had informed me of that," Severus verified**

**Dumbledore leaned towards his desk in a serious manner "We both know that Hagrid cannot keep him Severus, yes I realize that Hally will be hurt by this news, but we must think about the rest of the students as well as her. I will allow Charlie to train Hagrid's pet dragon, but then he must let Charlie take him back with him to his own kind. I will speak to Hagrid about this, but you must explain this to the twins, Hally especially" Dumbledore replied seeing the Potions master sigh**

"**Yes headmaster" Severus nodded in agreement before leaving the office to head back to his quarters.**

**NEXT MORNING…**

**The twins got up on time as usual, coming out of their spare room finding Severus waiting for them.**

"**I spoke with Dumbledore last night you two. Charlie will be allowed to train Norbert, but after the training Charlie has to take him with him back to his own kind," Severus informed the two**

**Harry nodded his head accepting the announcement, however Hally snapped her head toward Severus with wide eyes, she did not take the news well.**

"**No dad, he's just a baby" Hally whined slightly**

"**I'm sorry Raven, but we must consider the other students," Severus reasoned**

"**It's not fair" Hally muttered**

**Severus took hold of Hally's shoulders "What's not fair Raven, is that you are thinking about yourself instead of thinking about what could happen when Norbert gets bigger. Ask yourself this…would you consider your happiness first or everyone's safety?" Severus questioned**

**Hally sighed in defeat "Their safety dad" She finally answered**

"**That's my girl. Now it does not mean that you can't spend time with Hagrid's dragon at the moment, just remember not to get too attached to the small creature," Severus told her cheering her up quickly.**

"**Yeah Hal…you mummy dragon you" Harry teased at her **

"**I'll mummy you Harry…come back here!" Hally cried out chasing him around the living parlor **

**Severus watched the two "Exactly what did that mean Connor?" Severus enquired**

"**Norbert thinks that Hal is his mum" Harry cackled until Hally grabbed hold of a pillow from their sofa wracking him in the back of his head.**

"**FWAP!" Harry's hair stood up on end after the pillow connected his head**

**Harry turned around at Hally seeing her squeal in laughter from his appearance "That is it! This means war little sister!" Harry cried out with an evil grin grabbing a pillow to retaliate**

"**Right Harry, I'm so scared…" "FWAP!" Hally got hit in the face by Harry's pillow, making her hair go all over the place**

"**Are you scared yet Hal?" Harry taunted his sister**

"**YOUR GONE!" Hally screamed her announcement starting a pillow fight between the two**

**Severus was just about to bellow out when he thought twice about it and decided to observe the battle to see who would win. He noticed that Harry had a better advantage over Hally and began siding with him**

"**Get her Connor" Severus called out**

**Hally looked back at him in shock "Hey dad! That's not fair, your double teaming on me" Hally exclaimed**

"**Only cheering the strongest side Raven, you understand of course" Severus smirked at her**

**Harry started cackling once more, Hally turned back to her brother swinging her pillow at him once more. The pillow fight lasted for at least ten minutes with Harry giving the most hits to his twin, Severus noticed the time on their clock ending the pillow fight **

"**Alright you two, if you don't stop this small battle, then we will be late for breakfast" Severus pointed out watching them put their pillows down before ushering them out in front of him.**

**During breakfast the twins whispered to theirselves as usual, even when Quirrell walked into the Great Hall, what was quite unusual was when the Dark Arts professor steered his distance from them, instead of greeting them as usual. However, he looked as if he seemed to be getting thinner and paler. Quirrell sat down in his seat beside Severus**

"**Feeling ill Quirrell?" Severus questioned **

"**N-Not f-feeling quite well" Quirrell stuttered as usual**

**Severus narrowed his eyes at the man "You know Quirrell, I was told that a unicorn was killed last night within the forbidden forest, you wouldn't know anything about that now would you?" Severus questioned in low key**

"**M-Me? N-No I w-wouldn't know a-anything about that" Quirrell answered with a stutter**

**Severus leaned slightly toward the Dark Arts professor "I will be keeping an eye on you Quirrell to make sure that your loyalty lies where it should" Severus whispered in a hiss before turning away from him disdainfully.**

**HAGRID'S HUT…**

**After their breakfast, Harry and Hally went to go for their usual visit with Hagrid. They was walking across the school grounds when they met up with Ron and of course Hermione. **

"**Hi Harry, Hi Hally" Ron greeted**

"**Hello Ron" both twins greeted**

"**Hello Harry, Hally" Hermione greeted next**

"**Hi Hermione" Harry greeted**

"**Granger" Hally greeted stiffly before continuing on towards Hagrid's hut**

**Ron let out a whistle, "Boy she is really mad at you Hermione" He commented**

**Hermione glared at the red-haired boy "Shut up Ron" She told him, she was getting ready to follow Hally when Harry stopped her briefly**

"**Hermione, give her time" Harry reasoned with her**

"**But Harry, I didn't know! None of us did," Hermione exclaimed taking off after Hally**

"**Hermione, Hermione!" Harry called out going after her with Ron following behind him**

**Hermione caught up with Hally, stopping her from going any further "Look Hally, I didn't know about you having visions, I'm sorry" Hermione apologized**

**Hally looked at her with a stone face "Well, you apologized…bye" Hally told her trying to go past her**

"**Hally, come on! I really didn't know…"**

"**If you think for one moment that a simple apology is going to make me feel better about our argument last night, then you better think again" Hally seethed at the bushy-haired girl with flashing eyes**

"**I know that but…" "I can't stand having this so called gift! And last night you reminded me on why I can't stand this gift!" Hally yelled **

**Several students stopped short from hearing Hally yelling at Hermione, they gathered around the girls, listening while Harry and Ron stood in the front, looking around as if nothing was going on.**

"**Hally, your creating a scene…"**

"**WHO BLOODY HELL CARES IF I AM CREATING A SCENE!" Hally bellowed out**

"**Look Hally, I never meant to hurt your feelings last night…"**

"**Yes you did! Someone needs to put Hally in her place…well guess what? You didn't even succeed in that attempt!" Hally shouted**

**Hermione's eyes began to tear up, "Oh so now your going to cry Hermione? Good! Serves you right for the way you talked to me last night! Shall we tell everyone here what it was about?" Hally yelled the question at Hermione**

"**No…" Hally turned to the students who stood close by "Here's the latest news here at Hogwarts! I have visions!" Hally yelled**

**The students began to whisper in shock "GO ON! WHISPER ABOUT ME AS THOUGH I WAS BENEATH YOU ALL!" Hally boomed out before looking back at Hermione**

"**Now do you see why I never said anything to anyone about me? Now that they know the rest of the school will soon follow!" Hally shouted once more**

**Hermione was just about to walk away in tears, then decided to stand her ground to Hally, Harry smacked his forehead groaning, he was almost feeling sorry for Hermione…almost.**

"**I told you that I was sorry! I can't take what I said to you back Hally Potter, but I can apologize! I did not know that you get visions! You can stay mad or you can accept my apology that's up to you!" Hermione yelled out at last**

**The two faced each other keeping their ground, Hally looked Hermione up and down with her eyes "You know, for a muggle born you can be one stubborn witch" Hally commented**

"**Look who I hang around with" Hermione stated with a slight shake of her head**

**Hally caught on to what she said grinning "Good point" She said simply then looked at the other students**

"**Think what you like, but I will get even if you mess with me" Hally warned them with narrowed eyes**

**Harry looked at one to the other "So are you two done with your spat?" He enquired, hoping that they were finally finished**

"**Yes Harry, I think I am, Hermione?" Hally asked**

**Hermione stared at Hally quietly before replying "Yes I'm done" Hermione answered**

**Ron looked at them with wide eyes "You mean that's it? That's all?" He questioned **

**Hally blinked her eyes at him "Yes that is all, what did you expect to see?" Hally questioned suspiciously**

"**A fight! Two girls going at it with fists! Or a duel or…"**

"**You sick minded red orb! You thought that Hermione or I would scuffle around on the ground" Hally accused**

"**I did not…" "You did so!" Hally retorted watching Ron go beet red in the face **

**Harry started to cackle at while pointing at Ron "Look Hal was right! Ron was thinking it!" Harry announced to the students who was gathered around him**

"**Shut up Harry" Ron muttered while the students sniggered at him**

**Hally started walking with Hermione a second later arm in arm as though they never argued heading to Hagrid's hut with Harry and Ron right behind them.**

**The four sat around Hagrid's table after Hally gingerly lifted Norbert up into her hands. Norbert squawked happily clinging onto Hally's robes**

"**Norbert really misses his mum" Harry teased with a snigger**

"**Stop it Harry, He's sweet" Hally grinned rubbing the baby dragon's chin**

"**You call that sweet?" Ron asked making a weird face and pointing at Norbert**

"**Better than you Ron Weasley" Hally sneered at the red-haired boy**

**Hagrid set down his tea set onto the table before taking a seat**

"**Now Hally, none o' tha' here" Hagrid told her**

"**I won't if orby there will stop being rude" Hally stated**

"**Stop calling me orby!" Ron cried out**

"**Then stop shining bright" Hally blinked at him**

"**Why you…" Harry rolled his eyes from their squabbling "Knock it off you two" He told Ron and his twin sister.**

**Hally stuck her tongue out at her brother "Oh that's mature Hal" Harry replied with a grin**

"**Fine I'll stop" Hally promised her big brother before turning to Hagrid**

"**Dad say's that Charlie should be here in a few days" Hally informed the half giant**

"**Yeh, I know. Dumbledore told me tha' I have to give Norbert up" Hagrid commented sadly**

"**Hagrid, we'll miss him too" Hally replied truthfully**

"**I know tha' Hally, but I just hatched him from his egg" Hagrid stated**

**Hally got up from her seat and walked over to Hagrid. "Hagrid, you know Charlie will write to you to let you know how Norbert will be doing when he goes" Hally reassured Hagrid**

**Hagrid raised his eyes at the raven-red-streak-haired girl "yeh got yer mother's spunk Hally, as well as her brains" Hagrid spoke giving Hally a toothy grin**

"**You know I'm telling the truth" Hally grinned**

"**I know yeh are Hally. Well tha' make the best of it right now with our little Norbert here until it's time for him to go" Hagrid suggested while Hally handed Norbert over to him gently.**

**Their visit lasted for an hour and a half with them being watched from the outside of Hagrid's hut. They did not notice Draco Malfoy peering inside the window with his two fat goons, quietly thinking on a way to get even inside his head until a thought came to him making him grin evilly before turning from the window after nudging the two goons to follow.**

**A/N: That is all for chapter 61. See you in chapter 62 bye for now, I leave you with a cliff hanger continues in next chapter.**


	64. Chapter 62BACKFIREDBLACKMAILSPECIALSURP

Chapter 62

Author's Notes: Mwahahaha! Surprise everyone to a special updated chapter. I decided while writing chapter 61 to give everyone a special surprise by not announcing it in the last chapter, but to go ahead and write this one for this weekend since I had it off, and also to keep everyone comfortable until next Friday gets here; which is when my next day off is. And now on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.

**Chapter 62 BACKFIRED BLACKMAIL/ SPECIAL SURPRISE**

_In the last chapter where we left off, Draco Malfoy was trying to find a way to get even with the twins when a thought came to him, making him grin evilly before nudging his two goons to follow him as he left from the outside of Hagrid's hut…_

**After their visit with Hagrid and Norbert, the twins, Hermione, and Ron set off back towards the school, crossing the grounds side by side talking amongst theirselves when they were cut off by Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle.**

"**Well, well, well if it isn't four Gryffindor's walking alone" Draco sneered at the four after stepping in front of them**

"**Back off Malfoy and let us pass, unless you're asking for trouble" Harry seethed at the platinum blonde boy, Hally flashed deathly glares at the boy in hatred**

"**No, you two owe me big for having to serve detention last night, and I am getting what's due" Draco spat out maliciously **

**The four Gryffindor's looked at one another before cackling out in hysterical laughter**

"**We owe you? Please Malfoy, if anyone owes someone, its you! You ran like a coward that you are last night from that thing in the forest, leaving Harry and me behind. So either you and your fat goons move aside for us, or we'll be spreading the news about you to the rest of the school, what's it going to be?" Hally questioned wearing a masked face**

**Crabbe was about to crack his knuckles at Hally when Draco stopped him quickly "Leave it Crabbe. We'll let them pass…for now" Draco spoke while glancing back at Hally **

**The three moved aside letting the four Gryffindor's pass them "I sure hope that no one at the Ministry finds out about that baby dragon that half giant has" Draco replied with an evil grin on his face. **

**Hally made a u-turn stopping in front of the platinum blonde boy, just inches from his face "If you so much as snitch a word, I will make sure that you are blackballed in your house and this entire school Malfoy" Hally warned him through clenched teeth**

**Draco narrowed his eyes at her "Are you threatening me little Potter?" He questioned**

"**What do you think Malfoy? You say one word to your father and you're blackballed" Hally seethed **

**Draco smirked at her "You won't do it Potter, you don't have what it takes to have me shunned out by the other students" Draco sneered not realizing that Flint and Etre stopped just behind him, Crabbe, and Goyle listening to them.**

"**Oh she won't will she?" Flint questioned from behind Draco**

**A grin spreaded across Hally's face when she observed Draco gulping before he slowly turned around finding Flint and Etre glaring down at him.**

"**Care to tell us why Lady Hex wants to blackball you Malfoy?" Etre questioned**

"**Uh no," Draco answered in fear**

**Flint narrowed his eyes at his answer "HMM! Must be something or else she would never give you a warning like that" He commented crossing his arms**

**Etre peered over at Harry "Lord Hex?" He asked Harry, knowing that he'd get the answer straight from him**

**Harry, Hermione, and Ron stood beside Hally. "It's a long story Etre" Harry spoke out at last before letting the two older Slytherins know what it was all about.**

**Every few seconds Flint and Etre looked down at Draco, shooting angry glances at him while listening to every word that Harry told them, including the situation over the night that they all found out about Hagrid's baby dragon. **

**Flint snapped his head at Draco in anger "You were trying to snitch to your father about a small dragon Malfoy?" He questioned the platinum blonde boy heatedly**

**Draco made tiny circles in the grass with his right foot, looking down "Not really. I just wanted some pay back for getting detention…"**

**A low growl came out of Hally's throat "PAY BACK! MALFOY YOU GOT YOURSELF IN TROUBLE JUST AS MUCH AS WE DID! I'LL WHOMP YOU!" Hally boomed out getting ready to take Draco down, Harry's eyes widened for just a brief moment before he took hold of his little sister's robes while she slashed out at Draco with her tiny claws, Flint and Etre both looked down at Hally "Did she just growl?" they asked suddenly **

"**Yep. Hal stop it! Your going to get into trouble if you put Malfoy in the hospital wing again…"**

"**SCREECH!" Hermione looked at Hally with a grin on her face "Hally Potter! Did you just screech?" she asked the raven-red streak-haired girl**

**Hally had her mouth covered in shock "Oh my gods" she mumbled with wide eyes**

**Harry sniggered at her along with Hermione, Ron, Flint, and Etre.**

"**It's not funny!" Hally cried out "Yes it is" Harry grinned at her**

"**Actually, witnessing that sound was a great experience" Hermione intervened**

**All eyes landed on Hermione just then "No one has ever heard that sound from a veela in centuries. I've read about it in the history of veelas" Hermione explained**

"**Hermione, this is not the time for discussing…"**

"**Ron, you just witnessed a veela's attack cry" Hermione interrupted Ron**

"**Attack cry?" Harry, Flint, and Etre asked at once in surprise**

"**Yes. When Harry kept hold of Hally's robes, Hally's anger raged just enough to where she bellowed an attack cry out" Hermione explained in detail**

**Harry glanced at his little sister getting an idea in his devious mind "Did I hear Malfoy say that Hal can't whip him if he tried guys?" Harry asked with an evil grin**

**Draco looked at the raven-haired boy with wide eyes "I never said a word Potter!" Draco exclaimed when he noticed Hally's eyes flashing at him once more**

**Flint caught on to what Harry was doing as well as Etre grinning as well, he rubbed the back of his head feigning confusion "I don't know. I could have sworn that I heard exactly that. What about you Etre?" Flint enquired to Etre**

**Etre started grinning as well "Yeah, I heard it come from Malfoy…"**

**Hally went for Draco once more, getting grabbed by her robes from her brother Harry "SCREECH!"**

"**Bloody Hell! Stop making her do that!" Draco cried out in fear, he started to back away slowly with his two goons while he gulped **

**Harry continued to hold his twin grinning **'_Wait for it Hal. Wait for it…wait for it…get him!' _**Harry thought to her letting her go, making it look like Hal slipped through his fingers**

**Draco's eyes widened even further while he froze in fear for a quick second seeing Hally take a flying leap at him "ARRRRRGH!" Draco bellowed out taking off running with his two goons as though they were being chased by dementor's.**

**Hally stopped quickly, she watched the three run a fast as lightening "Next time Malfoy, you better have enough back up before you go around trying to blackmail others! You platinum blonde jerk!" Hally yelled while her brother and the rest were laughing so hard that they hit the ground. **

"**Hal! Hal stop our sides hurt!" Harry cackled**

**Hally looked down at him watching him hold his stomach laughing before she grinned "Shut up Harry" she could only say before giggling along with them.**

**After they calmed down, they headed in the opposite direction from where Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle ran to going up the steps, entering the school.**

**LATER THAT EVENING…**

**The twins sat at the small table with Hermione as well as Ron while Severus sat in his black leather chair finally getting the chance to read the Daily Prophet. Harry made a chess move when his chess pieces began to shout up at him once more, telling him that he was making another wrong move.**

**Hally started giggling along with Hermione "Harry, you really got to practice a lot more in order to get better at this game" Hally grinned at her brother**

"**I'm trying to Hal. It's different from regular chess in the muggle world" Harry pointed out**

**Hally blinked her eyes at him "Is it really that different?" she asked**

"**Yes and no. The chess pieces don't move on their own, but the rules are somewhat the same except they don't knock each other's men apart" Harry explained with a shrug**

"**Well maybe with a bit of tutoring from me and perhaps Ron, you could do much better?" Hally suggested**

**Ron looked her way in shock "Don't look at me like that Ron. You're good, but your not the champion anymore" Hally stated truthfully still concentrating on her chess men**

**They continued to play quietly minutes later when they had gotten a fire call Ron's older brother Charlie Weasley for Severus.**

**Hally turned around quickly after pausing the chess pieces so that they could hear the conversation. Severus spoke to Charlie informing him about Hagrid's baby dragon, letting him know that he was needed as soon as possible to begin training the small creature and that it had to go back with him to its own kind when the training was done. Charlie agreed to come to Hogwarts to train the baby dragon while Hally crept up a bit closer quietly, however Severus noticed from the corner of his eyes **

"**Someone here wants to observe your training to Hagrid's dragon Mr. Weasley" Severus spoke out**

**Hally started to shake her head at him while she blush lightly "No dad…"**

"**Oh? Is that my little wand thief trying to hide behind you Severus?" Charlie enquired**

"**He's still calling me that" Hally groaned **

**Harry bursted out laughing "Wand thief" He cackled along with Ron **

**Hermione on the other hand glared at the two boys before looking over at Hally,**

"**What did he mean by that Hally?" she asked then heard Ron guffawing out in laughter**

"**She's well known by Charlie and Bill on that name Hermione. My whole family knows about that story, you see Hally there was three years old and she was found under the Slytherin table with Charlie's wand when he was just a first year" Ron began tell the story until Charlie interrupted him**

"**That is all she needs to know Ron. If your little friend Hermione wants to know more, then it should be up to Hally whether she wants to tell her more about it or not" Charlie spoke out to him before acknowledging Hally once more**

"**I don't see you can not observe my training the small dragon Hally as long as you remember to stay at a safe distance" Charlie stated**

"**I promise Charlie, but Norbert kind of thinks that I'm…his mum" Hally replied reluctantly**

**Charlie was silent for the moment before speaking once more to Severus "I'm glad that she was honest over that information. If something goes wrong with Norbert not listening, then Hally maybe able to help by being there…" They seen him turn his head from the fire, "Alright! I'll let her know Tim…would you stop pestering me over that! Oh for Merlin's sake!" Charlie yelled turning his face back to them**

"**Tim says hello Hally and that he has a present for you, but you can only get it after Norbert's training" Charlie announced loudly to let his fellow Conrad know that what he said goes in that manner**

**They heard a voice bellow out from Charlie's end yelling the word "Fine!" and "Make sure she receives all the information on it since it is important!" **

**Hally was suddenly curious after hearing those words "What is it Charlie?" She blurted out the question **

"**You'll have to wait to find out Hally" Charlie told her**

"**Can you give me a hint please?" Hally begged shocking her brother and their friends**

"**Hal! He said you have to wait so wait" Harry spoke out**

"**MMM! Fine," Hally simply said hearing Severus and Charlie chuckle**

"**I'll be there in the morning to get everything ready for Norbert's training Severus. Bye little wand thief until tomorrow" Charlie spoke out at before his face left the fire.**

**NEXT MORNING (TRAINING DAY)**

**During Potions class Hally's mind would wander here and there as well as Harry's every few seconds until they forced theirselves to pay attention to their dad while he gave them his lesson. The same thing happened in almost every one of their classes until lunchtime arrived.**

**They both sat down at the Slytherin table simultaneously, looking at the platters of food to decide on what they wanted to eat, piling their plates full. Severus walked into the Great Hall in quick strides with his robes flapping behind him as usual, heading towards the teacher's table. He stopped just short from where the twins sat at his house table looking down at the two,**

"**I have a message for Connor from Charlie. He wanted me to inform you that you were not left out and that there will be a surprise for you as well…said he had just came discovered it right after they started early this morning" Severus announced while keeping eye contact with Harry.**

**Harry started to get curious suddenly "What is it?" He enquired with interest**

"**I have no idea what it is Connor, you have to wait just like Raven does…from what he explained it was definitely not illegal" Severus answered before continuing on to the teacher's table to sit down.**

**Harry looked over at his twin sister, Hally was shivering with anticipation over the excitement "I don't know either Harry, but you have to admit, this is going to be good whatever it is" Hally grinned at him**

"**Yeah I know…now I'm shivering here! Gods can we be anymore alike" Harry grinned over at her before they began to eat**

**Draco who sat close by kept giving weary glances over at Hally until he seen Harry stiffen his spine before giving a low growl "Eyes away from my sister Malfoy" Harry growled in warning**

"**I wasn't staring at her Potter, the rolls are in front of her" Draco gulped **

**Harry looked his way with flashing eyes "Don't lie Malfoy, you were looking at Hal like she was going to attack you" Harry seethed**

**Hally remained silent watching the scene between the two boys "I was not…" "SCREECH!" "ARRGH!" Draco bellowed out after the entire school heard Harry's attack cry, including the professors.**

"**Oh my goodness!" McGonagall exclaimed with her hand on her upper chest from the sound**

**Dumbledore could only gleam "Indeed" he simply said while Severus sat in his seat stunned for less than a second "I had to adopt twins" He muttered at last, watching his devious twins laugh along with the other Slytherins over Draco's scream.**

"**Man Malfoy, you really have got to get it together" Harry cackled**

"**Yeah, like we want to tarnish our claws from your pale skin" Hally cackled as well**

**Draco gave the two death glares before moving away from the two at a safe distance "Rotten Potters" He seethed while his silver-grey eyes flashed at Harry first then Hally before he turned them from their view.**

**The twins looked at each other grinning evilly **_'Can he get anymore pathetic Hal?' _**Harry thought the question to his twin sister**

'_I believe he can, but not as much as his cousin Ron Weasley can' _**Hally thought back in return**

**Their friend Blaise stared at the two quietly knowing that they were speaking to each other with their mind link "Hey don't leave me out, share with the conversation" she grinned at the two**

'_Blaise' _**they both thought at once with grins on their faces **

"**We were just saying can Malfoy get any pathetic" Harry commented**

"**Other than his cousin Ron" Hally added in commented**

"**Oh. Well Malfoy does come close to Weasley doesn't he?" Blaise asked**

"**You have no idea" The twins answered simultaneously**

**They spoke quietly, while sniggering every few minutes while they continued to finish their lunch.**

**With classes finally over the twins along with Hermione, Blaise, and finally Ron were eagerly moving across the school grounds towards Hagrid's hut for Norbert's first day of training. They walked together in a small group with Harry talking to Ron about Quidditch and Hally conversing with Blaise and Hermione over the latest fashions in clothes. They had just made it to Hagrid's when Hally noticed a tall red-hair man wearing a dragon hide uniform with a flowing cape standing beside the half giant and hers and Harry's adopted father. **

"**Charlie!" Hally cried out excitedly running up to Ron's older brother with Harry close beside her**

"**Sure she likes my other brothers, but not me" Ron muttered being heard by Hermione**

"**Maybe Ron, you should at least be more polite to Hally in order to get her to be more nicer to you" Hermione stated before walking ahead of him with Blaise as she muttered the words "red orb" as she went past him**

"**Stop calling me that!" Ron seethed, his face turning beet red, following right behind the other two girls.**

**Charlie turned their way smiling with his arms opened wide, he lifted Hally up with ease giving her a great big hug while he chuckled**

"**Something told me years ago that you were not what you seem, Let me get a good look at you there" Charlie chuckled after setting Hally down gently**

"**Well you've gotten taller I see," Charlie smiled at her**

"**I missed you Charlie" Hally grinned**

"**I missed you too Hally…ah! So this is your older brother Harry. I am very honored to meet you at last Harry. Hally told me all about you as well as Ron, Fred, George, and Percy" Charlie greeted Harry**

"**Same here. Hal told me all about you too" Harry greeted him with a grin**

"**What? Nothing from Ron?" Charlie enquired**

"**Not much, only that you tamed dragons" Harry answered truthfully**

"**Hmm. Must really wanted to keep you all to hisself then, but no matter I finally got a chance and Bill has as well when you made your first withdraw from Gringotts" Charlie spoke while Ron averted his eyes with a grin, knowing that Charlie was only kidding about him.**

**Charlie turned to Hagrid after the other two girls were introduced to him "Let's take a look at him first Hagrid before I start" Charlie insisted with a nod**

"**O' course. Raising him myself. Norbert is as happy as fang here" Hagrid boasted with pride going inside his hut to bring out Norbert**

**Hally tugged at Charlie's cape "Charlie what's mine and Harry's surprise?" She asked excitedly**

**Charlie glanced down at her grinning "Still trying to figure it out I see. No Hally, you have to wait until after Norbert's first training, and so does Harry" Charlie told her with a sly grin**

**Severus raised his eyes skyward "Yes, from what I've seen of them, they'll be even more devious than before" Severus commented with a smirk**

"**Dad!" Hally exclaimed "I am just teasing you Raven…but I have a feeling that I am right" Severus spoke with a hidden grin on his face**

**Hagrid came outside of his hut minutes later with Norbert...however Norbert had gotten a bit bigger since the last time they seen him which was just yesterday.**

"**Hagrid, what happened to him?" Hally asked with wide eyes**

"**Yeah Hagrid, he looks like he just shot up there like it was nothing" Harry added **

"**He did. I woke up this morning with him like this" Hagrid explained truthfully**

"**This is a good thing that Professor Snape contacted me immediately. Its in their nature to grow this fast until they get to their adult stage" Charlie stated while Hagrid sat Norbert down **

**Charlie examined Norbert in full detail until he was satisfied enough that he was in full health, then looked up at Hagrid**

"**Well Hagrid, He is very healthy, shall we get started?" Charlie suggested**

**Hagrid went to walk Norbert to the training pen "Come on Norbert…Norbert move your feet boy" Hagrid coaxed at his dragon, however Norbert's attention was on the twins thumping his tail excitedly over the sight of them.**

**Charlie noticed as well as Severus and Hagrid "I see. Harry, Hally can you walk to the training pen and get Norbert to follow you two?" Charlie asked them with a low chuckle**

"**Sure Charlie" Harry nodded "Come on Norbert" Hally called Hagrid's dragon while walking beside Harry to the training pen**

**Norbert kept his eyes on their movements before he decided to follow behind them, moving as fast as his feet could take him.**

"**And there he goes. Blimey attached to them like muggle glue" Hagrid commented**

"**And that is precisely why it's a good idea to have them here," Charlie grinned while shaking his head at the sight.**

**The training went on with no problems with Charlie beginning with the first basic steps for Norbert until Norbert could only look at him tilting his head in wonder at first then obeyed his small commands that was somewhat even simple for a dog.**

**When Norbert's training was done for the day, Hagrid lifted Norbert up into his arms to carry him to his hut for the other student's safety; the twins were watching Hagrid when Charlie snuck up on the two **

"**All right you two, it's time you get your surprise" Charlie announced watching both twins jump slightly **

"**Charlie that wasn't fair, you gave us a bit of a scare" Hally grinned **

"**A bit? Well I'll remind myself to scare you two a bit more later on" Charlie chuckled at her **

"**No Charlie, that would definitely be unfair" Hally pointed out**

"**So it would. Well come on you two, Dumbledore is holding your surprises inside his office. It had to go through with him and the Ministry first of course" Charlie explained as they all headed back toward the school.**

**One by one they entered Dumbledore's office quietly with Charlie, Severus, Hermione, Blaise, and of course Ron who wanted to get a chance to see what the twins were receiving. Dumbledore stood up peering over his desk, he smiled at the twins with twinkling eyes.**

"**Charlie, they're about ready…Harry, Hally this here is Cornelius Fudge the Minister of Magic. He's here to make sure that your gifts are exactly what they are and nothing more" Dumbledore informed the twins as they looked at the man quietly**

"**Mr. Potter, Miss. Potter an honor to meet you both" Minister Fudge greeted them**

"**Hello" the twins greeted politely, staying close to one another until they heard cracking sounds**

"**Here they come, duck everyone" Charlie grinned just before he ducked quickly while shells scattered through the air **

**The twins ducked just in time with their friends as well as their dad until they heard squawking noises in front of Charlie, scrambling to see what it was. Before their very eyes, two baby Silver dragons were hobbling in circles, looking for the first time at their surroundings until they each looked up at the twins.**

"**Dragons?" Harry asked in shock "Charlie we can't have these, it's the law" Hally pointed out wearily**

"**Actually Hally, these two are not illegal. They're…" **

"**Luck Dragons!" Ron exclaimed with wide eyes at the two hatchlings**

**Hally turned to Charlie "Charlie, what are we going to do with two dragons?" She questioned while pointing down at the hatchlings**

**Charlie handed both twins their own books "Hally, you know as well as I that dragons can take care of theirselves after their first few days, just give them love. Veelas are the only ones that have these, so they're extremely rare" Charlie explained to her while Minister Fudge took a closer look before nodding, satisfied that they were indeed what was informed to him earlier that morning.**

**The twins looked over their shoulder's at Severus, who stood near the door with crossed arms "Well go on, they're your responsibility, and they'll fit in at the manor during the summer holidays…my house would like to see what you had received of course" Severus stated with a hidden grin on his face.**

**Both twins rushed to give him a hug with smiles on their faces "Thank you dad" They told him before scrambling back to the hatchlings.**

**One of the hatchlings looked up at Harry "Daaaa!" it dragged its first word out at him**

**Harry looked up at Charlie stunned "It talks?" He asked with wide eyes**

"**Oh yes, they're the only ones that can" Charlie answered in a nod**

**The other hatchling peered up at Hally next "Maaaa!" It cried out while Hally continued to look down at it quietly, until Ron spoke out**

"**If I'm not mistaken, they're hunted for their blood because of its special abilities…"**

**Hally heard his words snatching her baby luck dragon up, and cradled it close to her "No one is taking my dragon!" Hally cried out, already defending the little hatchling's life while it clung to her **

**Ron shook his head with raised hands "I wasn't going to Hally, I was only stating a fact that I heard from Charlie when he started his career" Ron assured her**

"**Raven, no one is going to harm the creature here" Severus spoke out while Harry lifted his hatchling up into his hands gently**

"**Still Ron could have steered around that area" Harry commented **

"**Wait a minute…" "Harry is right Ron. You didn't need to bring that subject up" Charlie spoke out interrupting Ron's rebuttal.**

**They observed Hally's reaction to the little hatchling as she caressed her cheek gently against it's own tiny head. She raised her head up noticed that they were watching her with grins on their faces.**

"**What? He's a baby" Hally commented "He?" Severus questioned her with a smirk**

"**Yes he. See? His snout is slanted and has he has more ridges on his back, only males have those…Harry's is a girl" Hally explained**

**Harry looked down at his hatchling "Hey, she's right! Mine does have less ridges than Hers" Harry grinned, then looked over at Severus**

**Severus looked back at the two with pride "Very good Raven, You'll be able to catch Connor up to speed on different species of these creatures" Severus commented **

**Harry grinned at his sister "I wouldn't have any other than Hal to teach me" He stated **

**Charlie watched the two before nodding, satisfied from what he observed "I'll be checking in on them every year for their examinations, and such to make sure they stay healthy" Charlie announced as he was getting ready to leave **

"**Oh and Hally? Make sure you both read those books" He added smiling at her before he left**

**Dumbledore's office was silent for a brief moment until Dumbledore broke the silence "Perhaps your hatchlings would like to get a tour of the school so the rest of the students may get a chance to see them?" He suggested**

"**Yes Professor," The twins simply said leaving his office with their friends and Severus**

"**I suppose that Lucius will try to do something about this when he finds out" Dumbledore commented after they left**

"**Oh yes definitely, however I beat him to the wick for once. Marvelous little creatures luck dragons, very harmless" Minister Fudge commented just as he was leaving to head back to the ministry.**

**A/N: Yes I gave the twins luck dragons, and another cliff hanger. See you in chapter 63 bye for now.**


	65. Chapter 63 THE NAMING OF THE HATCHLINGS

Chapter 63

Author's Notes: Hello everyone. I had gotten some great reviews from my last chapter update, and I must admit that I would like to have a dragon myself, but alas I can't so on with the story.

Disclaimer: No I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.

**Chapter 63 NAMING THE HATCHLINGS**

_In the last chapter where we left off, the twins left Dumbledore's office with their friends, and Severus, carrying their new baby hatchlings in their hands to give them their first tour of the school…_

**SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM**

**After the twins went their separate ways from Hermione and Ron, they headed to Slytherin house while Severus watched them at the end of Dumbledore's office with crossed arms and a hidden grin, knowing that the hatchlings would be takened well cared for by both twins. They entered through the Slytherin entrance with their hatchlings, noticing that the Slytherins were waiting to see what was given to them**

**Flint headed towards them "So what was the surprise…" He peered down at their hands, seeing little silver dragon hatchings. Flint turned to the others "They got luck dragons!" he called out**

**The Slytherins gathered around the twins, each wanting to get a good look at the hatchlings, Draco moved several Slytherin's aside so that he could be in the front to see them.**

"**Wait until the Ministry finds out about them, they'll be gone by tomorrow" He sneered at the twins**

"**Actually Malfoy, they know, and our dragons are not illegal" Harry replied stiffly **

"**But nice try anyway" Hally sneered at the platinum blonde boy**

**Draco glared at the two until Flint stopped their feud before it went any further**

"**Enough Malfoy, and they are right, this species is not illegal, perfectly harmless. All right everyone, let them through so they can sit down" Flint spoke out, making the other Slytherins let the twins through with their hatchlings.**

"**The Gryffindor's probably found out before we did" Draco huffed with crossed arms**

**Blaise looked at him with daggers "No they don't. The only two in Gryffindor that knows is Granger and the red orb" She spat out before turning her eyes away from him**

**Both twins sat their hatchlings down onto the center table in front of one of the black sofas that they did not claim grinning while everyone finally got the chance to get a good look at them**

**Low giggles, chuckles, and sounds of oh and awe's were murmured around the room, Draco however, kept his eyes on the hatchlings, hiding the envy that the Potter's each have a dragon, and he didn't. Pansy crinkled her nose up at the hatchlings in disdain**

"**Really Potters, how can you stand those disgusting things is beyond me. I knew you two were just as odd as that half giant" Pansy sneered**

**Both twins raised their eyes up at her slowly after hearing her words until Hally's hatchling tilted his head at Pansy before making a reply instead**

"**Pink (Beep)!" The Slytherins looked down at it with wide eyes as well as the twins, Draco's eyes widened for at least one second before he started sniggering**

"**Now that was funny" Draco cackled along with the others after they had gotten over their slight shock, they watched Pansy run out of the common room from being embarrassed by the comment**

"**He swore Harry" Hally muttered with wide eyes**

"**I seen that Hal" Harry muttered as well**

"**Hey Potter, I like him. He's got spunk" Draco cackled **

**Harry's hatchling peered up at Draco tilting her head at him "Pale boyyy!" Harry's hatchling dragged out, Draco's eyes darted to the hatchling narrowing his eyes at it**

"**What was that!" Draco yelled hearing laughter surround him**

**Flint put his hand on Draco's shoulder "Malfoy relax, it's a harmless hatchling. They always state what their owners think of someone" He explained**

**All eyes fell onto Hally after hearing that bit of news "What? All right fine, I was thinking that, but he still shouldn't have swore" Hally confessed**

**They looked over at Harry next "I'm not about to deny it. That's exactly what I think of Malfoy when I see him, a pale boy" Harry told them with an evil grin on his face**

**Draco glared at Harry before looking at Hally next "Fine, then what does yours think of me little Potter huh?" He questioned her then looked down at her hatchling**

"**Come on then say something about me" Draco told Hally's hatchling**

**Hally's hatchling tilted his head at Draco before turning his eyes from him, not making a response, but looked up at Hally instead "Maa!" it cried out at her **

**Draco waved his hand at the hatchling "Nothing. It doesn't say anything about me at all…" "Boy Toyyy!" Hally's dragon cried out suddenly**

**Everyone looked at each other in bewilderment, then gave Hally a sly glance "I was not thinking that!" Hally confessed truthfully **

**Flint sniggered "It's all right Hally, it doesn't matter really. He could be thinking of Malfoy as a playmate" He explained tweaking Draco's mind instantly**

"**Meaning that he wants me to play with him?" Draco asked suddenly**

"**Yep" Flint simply said**

**Hally glared at Draco suddenly "You're not touching my dragon" she growled in anger**

**Draco snapped his head at her "Come on Potter, its not like I'm going to hurt him" Draco exclaimed**

"**Read my lips…no!" Hally spoke out**

"**Potter that's not fair…" "Yes it is" Hally replied stiffly while Harry watched the two argue over his sister's hatchling**

**Flint spoke over their arguing, stopping them once more "OY!" He boomed out getting their attention**

"**Thank you. Hally you tutor Malfoy right?" Flint enquired**

"**Yeah so?" she questioned not liking where he was leading to**

"**Let Malfoy take care of him as payment for your tutoring sessions…but only when you have something important to do or are busy" Flint suggested looking down at Draco while he spoke to make sure that the platinum blonde boy had gotten it clear**

**Draco shrugged his shoulders "I can deal with that" He commented, accepted the suggestion**

**Hally was about to say no once more until Harry gave her a nudge before speaking "Think about this one Hal, who would you trust with your hatchling? Malfoy or his Cousin Ron?" Harry questioned knowing what her answer would be**

**Hally pondered at the thought at first then shuddered over getting an image of Ron trying to care for her pet dragon "Malfoy" she answered reluctantly**

**Draco gave her a smug look until he seen the look on her face "I will find out if you mistreated him in anyway Malfoy. If you so much as harm my dragon, I will hunt you down like the coward that you are" Hally warned him**

**Draco raised his hands up while shaking his head "I won't hurt him Potter, I promise" He told her with wide eyes **

**Flint blew out a sigh of relief "Ok, just to change the subject here, do they have names that they will answer to?" He asked the twins**

**Both twins looked at each other "Haven't thought of it at the time" they answered at once shrugging their shoulders at him**

"**Well you two better think of names for them soon, or else they won't listen to you when you call for them" Flint explained **

**Harry and Hally both stared at their hatchlings, thinking about what to call them when an idea came to them**

"**How about everyone at Hogwarts get the chance to suggest names for them?" They suggested the question**

**Every Slytherin listened to their suggestion, before nodding in agreement, Draco included, then filed out of the common room behind the twins.**

**GREAT HALL…**

**All four houses were inside the Great Hall after receiving a notice at their entrance stating that their suggestions would be needed. Whispering, murmurs, and quiet conversations floated throughout the area from the students, wondering what was going on, the heads of their houses were present along with the rest of Hogwarts professor's except for Quirrell, Dumbledore was observing the scene with gleaming eyes, both twins stood beside Severus in front of his house holding their hatchlings.**

**Dumbledore took a step forward, raising his hands silencing the students,**

"**I believe everyone here was notified to be present here, and everyone will find out why quite soon" Dumbledore announced to the students then noticed that Quirrell was not present**

"**It seems that one of the professor's are not here" he commented while peering over at Severus**

"**Quirrell said that he still was not feeling well" Professor Flitwick squeaked out to Dumbledore until…**

"**Flitwickyyy!" Hally's hatchling dragged his words out loudly getting everyone's attention**

**Several students from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff raised their heads up to see who it was that had yelled out, "Flittywick!" Harry's hatchling dragged her words out next**

"**Who is that?" Someone questioned out loud**

**Dumbledore waved his hand towards the twins with twinkling eyes "I believe that this is why everyone was requested to be here" He announced letting Harry and Hally step forward with their dragons.**

**Ron looked at his three older brothers "See? I told you they had dragons" Ron cried out, then gulped while both twins glared at him**

"**Gee thanks Ron…much" Hally sneered at the red-haired boy**

"**Let it go Hal. We just got these luck dragons from Ron's brother Charlie earlier today. We need to think of names for them, so Hal and I thought that it would be a good idea if we heard some suggestions of names from everyone" Harry announced loudly before every student started to talk quietly once more until Lucius Malfoy stormed in**

"**WHERE ARE THOSE CREATURES?" He boomed out the demand while heading to where Dumbledore stood**

"**Where are who Lucius?" Dumbledore enquired with innocence **

"**You know well who! Or should I say what…" He noticed Hally holding onto her hatchling with wide eyes, then pointed over at the twins**

"**Dragons! It is against our law to have dragons…"**

"**Except for these Lucius. They just two simple harmless luck dragons" Dumbledore explained getting his attention**

**Lucius raised an eyebrow up "Luck dragons?" He questioned stiffly before getting a closer look at the hatchlings**

"**Yes. What did you think they were?" Severus enquired with narrowed eyes**

"**I was informed that two dangerous dragons were given to your son and daughter" Lucius answered truthfully**

**Hally turned flashing eyes Draco's way, except she wasn't looking at him, but at Pansy who stood beside him**

"**It wasn't me this time Potter!" Draco cried out**

"**I know it wasn't you Malfoy. Did you think to get our hatchlings terminated from mine calling you that name Parkinson?" Hally questioned in anger**

**Every Slytherin turned their heads, glaring at the blonde girl while she tried to shrink from view**

"**I never said anything…" Lucius intervened "Oh you didn't? I must have been seeing things in the floo network then" Lucius replied before narrowing his eyes at the girl**

**Draco walked over to his father "Father don't do it please? We actually like those hatchlings" he whispered**

**Lucius glanced down at his son "Dumbledore, I apologize for my outburst moments ago. Since I have seen them myself, I must admit that these hatchlings are completely harmless" Lucius apologized**

"**Quite all right Lucius" Dumbledore assured him then looked over at Harry nodding**

**Harry turned his eyes to the rest of the students "Any suggestions on names?" He enquired getting many suggestions at once, until Fred and George both yelled out at one time, kidding around with them. **

"**Now why would we call them that?" Harry asked then laughed with everyone else**

**Both twins began to rub their temples from getting a slight headache "This is going nowhere" Hally mumbled**

"**Yeah I know…" "Why not call your hatchling Silver" Draco suggested still standing beside his father**

**Harry gave him a look "Not you, her" Draco replied pointing at Hally **

**Harry looked down at his sister's hatchling "Not bad. It does suit him Hal" Harry commented**

"**From Malfoy?" Hally whispered the question in shock **

**Ron tried for a chance "How about Benny?" He suggested seeing the complex look from Hally "Silver it is!" Hally exclaimed as her hatchling looked up at her as though she had just called him **

**Ron looked over at Harry, seeing the raven-haired boy grin at him while shrugging his shoulders "Can't win them all Ron" Harry replied with reason**

"**All right fine! How about your hatchling being called Iris?" he suggested once more**

**Both twins blinked at him quietly before Harry answered "Actually it fits" Harry simply said hearing agreements throughout the Great Hall**

"**Wow Ron, you can actually do something for once…and I mean for once" Hally cracked before bursting into laughter with the other students and Harry.**

**Severus shook his head at them "Enough you two" He told them just as Silver tilted his head at Draco before wiggling out of Hally's hands and gliding onto the platinum blonde boy's head**

**Hally gasped in shock "Silver…" "Stickyyy!" Silver slurred his words loudly**

"**Hey…" Draco heard sniggering looking directly over at the twins **

"**Oh man" Flint cackled in laughter while Harry's hatchling did the same landing beside Silver **

"**Stuck daa!" Iris dragged her words out next**

**Draco looked like he was about to explode "Make them stop Potters" he seethed**

"**Jellyheaddd!" both hatchlings yelled out over roars of laughter**

**Lucius tried his best to keep his mouth from twitching, but finally could not contain his laughter along with Severus "Father…" "Oh good lord son, you have to get a sense of humor in order to survive in this place!" Lucius roared in laughter**

**The twins continued to snigger after getting closer to Draco, each reaching for their hatchling, Draco stopped Hally just as she was about to grab Silver**

"**He's cool Potter, he can stay there for awhile" He told her**

**Hally looked at him with wide eyes "Malfoy, are you ill or something?" She questioned**

"**Let him stay Potter, please?" Draco asked as everyone suddenly observed Hally shaking before their very eyes**

"**What the…" "Ok" Hally answered reluctantly before turning away to see Cedric standing in the front**

"**Hally, you all right?" he asked her "Yeah, just had a slight chill" Hally answered quickly**

'_You keep telling yourself that Miss. Potter'_ **Lucius thought before observing Hally's hatchling**

**Dumbledore raised his hand up once more to end the special meeting "Since this is all over, everyone is dismissed and will see you all in an hour or two for dinner" He announced allowing the students to leave.**

**A/N: Did I shock anyone here? I know its rambling, but that is all for chapter 63 see you in chapter 64 bye for now, and to answer anyone's question, yes Silver has a bit of an attachment to Draco, but that is all I will say for now bye bye.**


	66. Chapter 64 CANDY DISH REVENGE

Chapter 64

Author's Notes: Hello everyone to my next latest update! I received a review from one of my readers and I had to explain a little bit about a certain area that came up, but let me assure everyone here on one thing…if you had gotten certain clues from my version, go ahead and let me know if you guessed it and you will receive a reply telling you whether you are right or not.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Harry Potter series J.K. Rowling does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.

**CHAPTER 64 CANDY DISH REVENGE!**

_Where we left off in the last chapter, Dumbledore had just dismissed the students after the twin's hatchlings had received their names…_

**The twins along with Draco were the only three students that stayed behind after the rest of the students left the Great Hall. Hally glanced over at Draco every few seconds until she realized that her hatchling was indeed safe with the platinum blonde boy, looking away while quietly sighing in relief. Lucius cleared his throat, breaking the brief silence**

"**Received them earlier you say?" Lucius enquired, getting a closer look at Hally's hatchling**

"**Yes. Fudge was present to make sure that they were indeed luck dragons" Severus answered him when both hatchlings tilted their heads while peering at him**

"**Grandaa!" their words dragged out of their mouths**

**Severus stiffened his spine from hearing the word, he closed his eyes briefly, hearing sniggers from his devious twins, as well as his own godson.**

**McGonagall could not help, but let out a quick giggle "Granda? My goodness. You are certainly a young one Severus" McGonagall commented**

"**Shut up Minerva" Severus seethed through clenched teeth**

**Dumbledore chuckled "It is actually quite harmless Severus. It's the hatchlings way of knowing you since you are Harry's and Hally's father" He explained with twinkling eyes**

**Severus clenched his hands into fists "You dirty old man!" He exclaimed until Hally tugged at the sleeve of his robes, he darted his eyes at her **

"**Um, dad could Hagrid watch over them during our classes? Since Norbert has to go with Charlie after his training?" Hally enquired in a whisper**

**Severus was about to open his mouth to reply, when he began to ponder over his daughter's question, he had a feeling that the idea would work and it would keep the hatchlings out of the way in between the twin's classes, plus it would keep them out of his way.**

"**I don't see why not Raven, it would keep them out of my way…"**

"**Severus Snape! Shame on you!" McGonagall exclaimed shaking her forefinger at the potions master, after seeing Hally mask her face from Severus's hurtful words**

**Hally turned her face away from everyone's view "That won't be a problem" she muttered before walking away from Severus and stopped in front of Draco, taking hold of her hatchling before leaving the Great Hall.**

**Harry glanced up at Severus before heading out next, not far from behind his sister Hally. Minerva crossed her arms at Severus in a stern manner**

**Severus pointed his finger over at her without giving her a glance "Don't even think about it" he warned, then walked out after the twins**

**He caught them just before they were heading outside of the school "Connor, Raven just a moment" he called out to them**

**Both twins turned around simultaneously, looking up at him quietly. "I am sorry if I made you upset Raven, but your dragons calling me…that…word…"**

"**Well what did you expect them to call you dad? Greasy ol' git?" Hally enquired with a slight shrug of her shoulder**

**Harry hid his face quickly, trying to keep from sniggering "Contain yourself Connor" Severus forewarned the raven-haired boy before his eyes fell on Hally once more "No, but I am definitely not an old man" Severus spoke at last**

"**But dad, they're just babies" Hally pointed out**

"**She does have a point dad" Harry agreed, then looked away after getting a swift glare from the Potions master**

**Severus was silent for the moment, watching Hally's hatchling Silver tilt his head at him, he then let out a sigh**

"**Bloody hell, all right. But don't let it get to your devious minds or you both will be spending two weeks worth of detention with me understand?" Severus questioned both twins**

"**Yes sir" Harry and Hally answered at one time, grinning from ear to ear**

**Severus raised his eyes upwards "I had to adopt twins" he muttered watching the two head outside with their hatchlings.**

**DINNER TIME GREAT HALL…**

**The twins sat with the Slytherins looking at the dishes to determine what they wanted to eat. Draco, who sat close by, gave them a swift glance turning away when he snapped his head back towards Hally seeing movement under her hair. He narrowed his eyes wearily until he noticed tiny eyes peering out from under Hally's hair at him.**

"**What the…" "Boy toyyy" Hally leaned her head, trying to look at her hatchling "Silver, you can't play with him right now, its dinnertime" she explained to her baby dragon**

**Harry turned his eyes towards her "Just let him go Hal. You know he likes Malfoy, why I'll never know" he commented **

**Hally sighed "Fine, here Malfoy. Silver wants to sit with you" Hally stated, moving her hair aside, revealing her little hatchling**

**Draco shook his head before leaning over to get a good hold of Silver, sitting him upon his shoulder, then started to eat his dinner, giving the hatchling a bite of food here and there. Both twins watched in astonishment**

"**Now that is just too weird" Harry replied before sniggering with his twin sister**

**Draco turned their way "So where is yours Potter?" Draco questioned Harry**

**Harry pointed his thumb towards the Gryffindor table "Your cousin Ron has her" He simply said when they heard the Gryffindor's chanting loudly**

"**GO! GO! GO!" "CLINK" Hally raised her head up to see what the commotion was all about while Harry turned half way around to see as well. There was Harry's hatchling in the center of the Gryffindor table, trying to tug turkey drumstick from Ron's grasp.**

"**Let go you little critter!" Ron cried out trying to get his drumstick free when "SNATCH!" Irish freed the drumstick from Ron's hand, then headed towards his twin brothers Fred and George, before Ron was able to grab her.**

"**Let me have that hatchling! I'm going to fix her good!" Ron yelled**

**Hally nodded towards the red-haired boy "Harry…" "Already on it little sister" Harry told her, getting up from the Slytherin table and heading towards the Gryffindor table.**

**Ron was just about to snag Harry's hatchling, when Harry grabbed her quickly. He glared at the red-haired boy in anger**

"**Go ahead Ron, I dare you," Harry warned him**

"**But Harry, she stole my drumstick…"**

"**So that gives you the right to try and hurt her?" Harry questioned in anger**

"**No but…"**

**Harry pointed over across the Great Hall towards Draco "Do you see Malfoy trying to harm Silver over there?" He drilled the question**

**Ron shifted his feet "No" he answered**

"**That's right no, because he actually treats Silver with respect" Harry replied while Severus observed the scene quietly**

**Harry headed back to the Slytherin table, he looked over his shoulder "Until you start to show respect to them, you don't get to touch them" Harry threw out over his shoulder before taking his seat once more with Iris in his hands.**

**He noticed Hally looking everywhere else but at him, staying silent. Harry turned towards Draco then shook his head**

"**Nope, can't even do it" he simply said hearing his sister snort**

"**But I have to right?" Hally questioned him **

**Harry snapped his fingers "Now your catching on Hal," He grinned at her**

"**Rotten brother" Hally sniggered then thought of an idea "Hey Harry, does Dumbledore still have that candy dish?" she asked him**

**Harry sat his hatchling down gently in front of him, letting her gnaw on her stolen drumstick "No. He gave it back to me a day later…uh-oh. What are you up to Hal?" Harry questioned **

"**Giving Ron some payback for being mean to Iris?" Hally suggested**

"**There is nothing to get him with" Harry commented**

**Hally gave him a grin "Yes there is. The Morgana cards Harry, remember?" Hally reminded her brother with the question**

**Harry raised his eyes up at his twin sister slowly then started grinning "Oh man! Now that will be so cruel Hal, but whose card will be the bait?" Harry asked clearly interested in the plot on getting even with Ron**

"**Mine will do. Can you change the design on the dish?" Hally enquired**

"**Does a snake spring up?" Harry grinned from his own question**

**The two leaned towards each other plotting quietly amongst themselves, before continuing to eat their dinner.**

**MAIN CORRIDOR (THE MORGANA MISSION)**

**Hally placed Harry's special candy dish down onto a table after Harry had changed the dish's design. She pulled her Morgana card out of her inside pocket of her school robes, placing it inside the candy dish before taking off to hide quickly. She hid around a corner waiting patiently for Ron when…**

"**Potter what are you doing?"**

**Hally uttered words under her breath, then turned around finding Draco along with his two fat goons, and her hatchling Silver sitting on top of Draco's shoulder.**

"**I'm busy right now Malfoy" Hally told the platinum blonde boy peering around the corner, finding Ron heading towards the table **

"**I can see that Potter," Draco replied then peered around the corner next**

**Ron glanced at the table going past, then stopped in his tracks, looking at the table, finding Hally's Morgana card sitting inside Harry's candy dish. **

"**Oh man!" Ron exclaimed in awe, he looked around the main corridor, not finding anyone watching him before he reached out to grab the card**

"**Rattle, rattle, rattle!" "Tap! Tap! Tap!" Hally grinned evilly over the scene**

"**What is he reaching for?" Draco asked**

"**One Morgana card" Hally answered, stifling a giggle**

**Draco looked at her in shock "You mean that he doesn't have one?" he questioned**

"**Nope. Only you, me, Harry, Fred and George has one. There are only five that exists Malfoy" Hally whispered while they continued to watch Ron try his best to snag the card, failing miserably.**

"**Oh come on!" Ron cried out in irritation**

**Hally sniggered over the scene as well as Draco until they noticed Harry coming from the opposite direction "Watch this one Malfoy," Hally spoke in low key**

**Harry stopped in front of Ron feigning a confused look then looked at the card inside the dish "Oh, Hal was looking all over for her card. Thanks for finding it Ron" Harry hid his grin while picking up the dish with the card inside walking away while Ron watched him with his mouth gapped open.**

**Hally turned to head to the dungeons "Better get out of here Malfoy before Ron thinks that you were involved in this prank" Hally replied slipping away from being seen by Ron**

"**I'll return your hatchling later Potter" Draco spoke in low key just as she past him watching her nod at him before disappearing out of sight.**

**Draco turned to his two goons "Let's go" He ordered them leading them in the other direction.**

**A/N: that is all for chapter 64 see you in chapter 65 bye for now**


	67. Chapter 65 a surprise meeting

Chapter 65

Author's notes: Hello everyone. I know that this update is early, but I do want to get this book finished soon so I can start the second book next. I hoped that everyone enjoyed the candy dish revenge from the last chapter, because the dish will be set aside until another time. When you ask? Now I just cannot tell my secrets to everyone.

Disclaimer: no, I do not own the Harry Potter series; J.K. Rowling does, only a select few characters are from my own creation.

**Chapter 65**

_In the last chapter where we left off, Hally quietly slipped away to keep from being found out by Ron Weasley after forewarning Draco to take off as well along with his two goons…_

**SEVERUS'S QUARTER'S**

**Harry was already packing some of his belongings inside of his and Hally's spare bedroom when he heard his sister come in to begin her packing as well. Hally held up several vials looking over at her brother**

"**Should I keep these here Harry or take them to Gryffindor Tower?" She asked her twin older brother**

**Harry grinned at her question then looked over at her "I'd say keep some here and take some with you" he answered her**

"**No problem" Hally grinned, taking Harry's advice by putting some of the vials inside her satchel and placing the rest back inside her nightstand locking the drawer with a strong locking charm.**

**Harry glanced down at her Morgana card, sniggering at the image of Ron's shocked face inside his mind "You should have seen the look on Ron's face when he found out that this was your card Hal. It was priceless" Harry cackled**

**Hally lifted her head at him giggling, "I seen it, and so did Malfoy. He snuck up on me like a snake," she laughed**

"**Oh man!" Harry hit the floor laughing onto his knees with Hally following suit a second behind him**

**The two continued to laugh, not knowing that their father Severus walked into his quarters to relax. The Potions master headed to their bedroom, listening to their cackles quietly**

"**I would not be surprised if Ron comes to offer you something for that card" Harry hiccupped in between laughter**

"**Then he'll have a long time to wait because he isn't going to get it" Hally squealed into laughter hysterically**

**Severus braced hisself against the frame of their bedroom entrance, it did not take him long to figure out that his devious twins had gotten their revenge on the youngest male Weasley. Severus cleared his throat in order to get their attention**

"**So Mr. Weasley is in envy over Raven's Morgana card is he?" Severus enquired**

**Both twins looked up at him with grins on their faces "Envy is not the word that we would describe dad" Harry commented after calming down from laughing so hard**

"**Irritated because he couldn't snatch it up is the word I'd best describe on Ron" Hally stated**

**Severus noticed the candy dish sitting upon Harry's bed "Ah yes, the candy dish was the main plot I see" Severus commented thoughtfully **

"**Yes sir and my card was the bait" Hally grinned evilly getting back up onto her feet to finish her packing**

**Hally was just about to put the last of her vials of potions away when a certain one caught her brother Harry's eye with interest, Harry quickly snatched it up before Hally grabbed hold of it**

"**Harry give me that" Hally requested while holding her hand out**

**Harry raised his eyes up at her "Metallic green? What kind of potion is this Hal?" Harry enquired**

**The question had gotten Severus's attention. The Potions master strode inside the room clearly wanting to see the certain odd colored potion that his daughter contained**

"**Hand it here Connor" Severus requested holding his hand out **

**Harry gave him the vial watching Severus inspect the contents inside before looking down at Hally "Well young lady your brother asked you a question, and I for one would like to know what this is" Severus spoke at last**

"**Aww dad…" "Now Raven" Severus ordered sternly hearing the girl sigh**

"**It's the Polyjuice potion that I was working on before the school year started" Hally confessed **

**Severus took a glance at the vial before looking back down at her "Even I know that this is not…"**

"**It's a long acting version dad. I tried it out with Screech the day I got the Letter for Hogwarts" Hally explained while she looked up at the ceiling **

**Severus quickly sat down upon the foot of Hally's bed, still holding the vial within his hands, both twins stood before him full of concern**

"**Dad are you all right?" Hally asked with wide eyes**

**Harry turned his head towards her "You gave him a shock Hal, how can he be all right" Harry replied**

"**I only told him the truth Harry. I can't help it if it gave dad a shock" Hally retorted in defense while Severus continued to stare in a daze**

"**You didn't have to blurt it out like that though Hal"**

"**So sue me Harry. He asked me and I gave him the truth"**

"**Yeah, and now dad is catatonic" "He is not catatonic…are you dad?"**

"**See? He's not answering Hal" "Harry stop overreacting"**

**Severus blinked his eyes while listening to the twins argue back and forth over his well being, He then noticed Hally leaning closer to his face "His eyes aren't dilated, must be in a brief shock…"**

"**Our dad hasn't made a sound for at least five minutes Hal. The man is obviously in deep shock"**

"**He is not…"**

"**Enough!" Severus finally yelled out ending the twin's bickering**

**Harry breathed a sigh of relief "Oh thank gods your all right dad. For the moment there I thought I was stuck with Hal for good," Harry exclaimed with a tease to his sister**

**Hally was just about to leap at him when Severus quickly took hold of her robes, keeping her in place "Come here Harry so I can hit you" Hally cried out trying to reach for her older brother**

**Harry made a goofy face at her while grinning from ear to ear, Hally leaned back slightly before sniggering, she couldn't stay angry with her twin brother for long**

"**So not fair Harry, making me laugh like that" Hally commented **

"**I know, but you love me anyway" Harry sniggered at her before Severus turned Hally around to face him**

**Severus held up the vial "Exactly how long does this last again?" He questioned**

**Hally gulped quietly "Eight hours" she answered with a tiny squeak that was hardly noticeable**

"**And you risked bringing this here at the school?" Severus drilled the question**

**Hally shuffled on her feet "I kept well hidden dad" She reasoned**

"**Still no excuse, this vial could have easily slipped through your grasp without notice, not to mention everyone who has a certificate in Potion making has been wanting to master this Potion," Severus lectured**

"**I know dad" Hally groaned**

**Severus stood up onto his feet "Of course you do. I certainly did not raise you to be naïve," Severus stated then ruffled her hair gently**

"**I thought that maybe Professor Dumbledore wanted to see what I did as well as you dad, but I was so busy here that I had completely forgotten about it" Hally explained**

**Severus tucked the vial within the pocket of his robes "Trust me Raven, you will be able to let him observe this vial. Come along you two, and Raven I will keep hold of this one for safety reasons" Severus replied leading the two out of his quarters quickly.**

**Minerva McGonagall stood beside Dumbledore in bewilderment while the wise old wizard gently twirled the small vial within his fingers, looking at every detail before his twinkling eyes peered down at Hally who sat beside her twin brother quietly.**

"**Albus? Is it exactly what it is?" McGonagall enquired**

"**I believe so. Hally, how did you manage to master this difficult potion?" Dumbledore enquired**

**Hally shook her right foot gently "I just dabble around the mathematical part of the ingredients, and added a few ingredients into the mix" Hally answered with a shrug**

"**But every potion master has tried that Miss. Potter" McGonagall commented**

**Hally raised her finger "But they never added an extra stirring of 30 more times counter clock wise" Hally grinned**

"**absurd…" "There was also unicorn hair added, moonstone powder, and let me see…oh yeah my secret ingredient which I can't reveal at this time" Hally replied**

**Harry blurted out a snigger while McGonagall blinked her eyes at Hally in shock "You little imp!" She exclaimed then heard Severus roar into laughter**

"**Oh hush Severus! You made that child the spitting image of you" McGonagall huffed out with a wave of her hand**

"**Indeed" Dumbledore gleamed **

**Severus pierced his eyes at McGonagall "Good. That means Raven is not a mere green horn to be reckoned with, As well as Connor when it comes to charms" Severus replied with crossed arms**

"**Charms?" McGonagall enquired before blinking her eyes at Harry in astonishment**

"**Oh yes, He has invented their own charms for their duels, as well as defending theirselves" Severus answered **

**Both twins sat still listening to the Professors talk about their bright minds,**

'_Here we go Harry. Now they're wondering what class we should start taking next' _**Hally thought to her brother**

'_yeah, I can see that Hal. Are you going to disagree with it?'_** Harry thought his question to Hally**

'_No, are you?' _**Hally asked Harry in thought**

'_Nope. I kind of welcome it'_ **Harry thought back his answer**

**They suddenly noticed that all eyes were upon them both quietly**

"**What?" Both twins asked the professors simultaneous**

"**I have agreed to allow our headmaster and Professor McGonagall to observe you two at our next dueling class, just to let them see what kind of charms you two work with" Severus answered**

"**And to be sure that they are safe enough for you both to use" McGonagall replied while looking at Severus sternly**

**Both twins looked over at the head of their house with looks of innocence**

"**Who us?" Harry asked **

"**We only use the safest charms on our opponents" Hally responded with a masked face**

**Severus hid his smirk from the other two before replying "All right you two we are finished here," Severus informed the twins, waiting for them to follow him out the door of Dumbledore's office.**

**McGonagall waited until the door was closed behind them "Safe my foot…"**

"**Calm yourself Minerva, remember what I told you. They will need everything that they are learning" Dumbledore reminded the Transfiguration Professor before allowing her to leave.**

**LATER…**

**Inside Gryffindor Tower, both twins had just been awakened by their hatchlings for their nightly routine. They quietly pulled their night robes on, and then headed down the staircase meeting up with each other while holding their hatchlings.**

"**Like clockwork" Harry yawned**

"**Uh-huh" Hally yawned next just before they stumbled out of the common room after ducking under Harry's invisibility cloak, for Hally decided to leave her ring in their father's safekeeping.**

**They quietly made their way outside on the school grounds walking until they were standing not far from the edge of the forbidden forest letting their hatchlings down.**

"**Now stay close to us you two," Harry whispered **

"**Don't take off either" Hally added in a whisper **

**The hatchling glanced up at them before moving about, but staying close by like they were told. Suddenly both twins heard voices coming from the forest's edge, one stuttering and one giving warnings. It did not take them long to recognized their father's voice and Professor Quirell's voice as well.**

**Harry went to move closer "Harry…" "Stay put Hal" Harry whispered**

"**Fine, but where? I left my ring in dad's quarters" Hally reminded him**

**Harry looked around him quickly, finding some hedges with an opening in the center, "Hide in there Hal…don't forget our hatchlings" Harry whispered quietly**

**Hally grabbed their hatchlings quickly, hiding in the center of the hedge, she let out a slight squeak "Its ice cold on the ground in here" Hally whispered out just loud enough for her big brother Harry to hear**

**Harry let out a quiet sigh "I'm sorry Hal, but I don't want to take any chances of you getting caught in the wide open" He spoke to her in low key**

"**I know Harry, but hurry please I'm shivering" Hally quietly spoke to him before ducking back down with their hatchlings Iris and Silver.**

**Harry quietly followed the sound of their father's voice, to a shadowy clearing in the Forbidden Forest. There stood Severus within the shadowy clearing, standing in front of Professor Quirrell; it did not take much from Harry to know that the Potions master was not happy with the Dark Arts Professor. Harry could not make out the look on Quirrell's face, but he knew that the man was stuttering as usual, worse than ever, Harry strained to catch what they were both saying.**

"…**d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet me here of all p-places Severus…"**

"**Oh, I thought we'd keep this private," Severus said with iciness to his voice, Harry opened the end of his mind link for his twin sister Hally to hear while he listened intently.**

"**Students aren't supposed to know about the sorcerer's stone after all" Severus added to the Dark Arts professor, getting Harry's attention as well as Hally who kept hidden in a center of hedges at the edge of the forest.**

**Harry leaned forward. Quirrell was mumbling something, however Severus interrupted him.**

"**I-I don't know what you—**

"**You know perfectly well what I mean."**

**An owl hooted loudly, and Harry nearly lost his balance from leaning forward a little too much from trying to hearing what the two men were talking about. He steadied himself in time to hear his adopted dad say, "—your little bit of hocus-pocus. I'm waiting."**

"**B-but I d-d-don't—**

"**Very well," Severus cut in. "We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie."**

**Severus threw his cloak over his head and strode out of the clearing. It was almost completely dark inside the forest now, but Harry could see Quirrell, standing quite still as though he was petrified.**

**Meanwhile outside of the forest, Hally raised her head up slightly to take a look around when she noticed their dad coming her way, she quickly ducked out of sight from his view while he strode past her up to the school. Hally peered over the hedges once more towards the direction of the school when Harry came out minutes later tapping her on the shoulder.**

**Hally let out a slight squeak turning around quickly to find her brother Harry sniggering at her "You rotten brother" Hally hissed through clinched teeth**

"**Really Hal, If I'd known that it would be this easy to give you a fright, then I would have done it a long time ago" Harry grinned at her**

"**Dad would be finding you hanging by your toes somewhere if you did. Dad didn't sound too happy with Quirrell from what I heard in there" Hally spoke out at last**

"**He wasn't. Quirrell is still in there, standing still like a statue" Harry replied pointing his thumb towards the forest**

**Hally stepped out of the center of the surrounding hedges with their hatchlings "I can't stand that professor" she ranted **

"**I have to agree with you on that one sis. I'd like to throw a lightening bolt at his behind just this once" Harry commented with a wave of his hand when**

"**CRACK!" "YEOW!" Both twins stood still with wide eyes after witnessing Harry's new gift and hearing the Dark Arts professor wail in pain after seeing lightening land in the area where Harry left Quirrell.**

**They both heard running feet coming their way, without any hesitation; Harry quickly threw his invisibility cloak over him and his twin sister. Both twins watched as Quirrell ran out of the forest past them towards the school with smoke coming from his behind. Hally blinked her eyes before sniggering**

"**Harry, you actually shot his rear with a lightening bolt" Hally cackled while holding on to the hatchlings**

**Harry shook his head at her, grinning from ear to ear "I can see that. Come on so we don't get caught" He suggested still wearing his grin as they made their way back toward the school.**

**NEXT DAY…**

**Both twins was doing some research inside Severus living quarters seeing that they still had plenty of time before heading out to breakfast. They were reading up on veelas when Hally found what they were looking for,**

"**Here it is Harry" Hally replied before continuing on while moving over so her brother Harry could read it along with her**

"**Male veelas tend to play with the environment by being able to change the weather with a simple wave of their hand or…"**

"**Simply shooting a lightening bolt at their enemy or who so ever flares their anger up" Harry finished the paragraph**

**Hally looked at her brother Harry with excitement "Harry, you can change the weather" she grinned**

**Harry slowly grinned over the news "Cool, but what can you do Hal? I mean what kind of abilities can female veelas do?" Harry asked her**

**Hally shrugged her shoulders "Not much from what I've read here besides they can breed faster than a human female can," Hally answered, turning her attention to her hatchling Silver by rubbing his tiny chin **

**Harry went to turn the page, finding two pages sticking together "Well gee Hal, no wonder you couldn't find anything on female veelas Hal, the pages are sticking together" Harry sniggered before reading the page. **

**Harry read the page before slowly raising his eyes up wearily on his sister "What?" Hally asked**

"**It says that females can start fires with a simple flicker of their index fingers" Harry answered**

**Hally took the book "Where does it say that…oh my gods it does" Hally replied reading further**

"**Quick Hal, set Ron's robes on fire" Harry teased her **

"**Ron is not worth my time Harry, although it sounds like a good idea" Hally grinned at her brother's teasing**

**They were so much into their research that they did not hear their dad Severus come out of his bedroom, pulling his robes on**

"**Now why are my devious twins here when they should be in the Great Hall for breakfast?" He questioned them both**

"**Research" Both twins answered at once**

"**On what may I ask?" Severus pressed**

**The twins grinned at him "Dad, Harry can change the weather" Hally continued to grin**

"**That's nice Raven…he what?" Severus questioned**

"**Well you see, Harry waved his hand as usual and a lightening bolt shot down…"**

"**Was anyone harmed?" Severus questioned**

"**Umm…"**

"**Yes or no" Severus drilled**

"**Quirrell was, but it was an accident" both twins confessed**

**Severus raised his eyebrows up then waved it off "Don't worry about Quirrell. I'm sure he needed…a little heat under him to get him to move" Severus stated while Harry and Hally kept a straight face and kept the rest of the details from the potions master.**

**BREAKFAST GREAT HALL…**

**Harry as well as Hally were sitting down at the Slytherin table eating their breakfast, and chatting away with their Slytherin friends when Hally got tapped on the shoulder by no other than Ron.**

**Hally turned his way "Oh gods" Hally exclaimed, several sniggers erupted along the table**

"**Uh, well uh…" "Spill it Ron or leave me in peace…"**

"**How much for your Morgana card?" Ron blurted his question at her**

**Hally blinked at first before bursting into laughter "Y-you're joking right? Only five of those cards exist" she cackled, Harry and Draco did their best to keep from laughing **

"**Come on Hally, I really want that card" Ron begged**

"**No way Ron…oh did you get to see Harry's card? Or Malfoy's or your twin brothers Fred and George's cards by chance?" Hally asked before hiding her face from his view**

"**No why?" Ron asked her before looking at Harry**

**Harry held out his card with an evil grin "Because Ron, Hal found all five cards, and we all got one" Harry cackled with the Slytherins **

**Ron walked away from the table in a daze while muttering "Gone. All f-five cards gone" until he sat down at the Gryffindor table with a slump.**

**Harry raised his head up looking over at Ron with a grin on his face "Man Hal, you really got Ron this time" he sniggered**

**Hally shrugged "Well if he would stop being so rude, then he wouldn't be in this position now would he" Hally commented thoughtfully then started giggling until Severus stood behind her**

"**All right you two, hand Hagrid your hatchlings" Severus told them **

**Both twins looked up to see Hagrid beaming with pride, they could not even say no after seeing him happy, they hand Iris and Silver over to Hagrid, with no problems.**

"**You'll both get them back after your classes later this afternoon" Severus assured them then headed to the teachers table**

"**Yes sir" the twins spoke out simultaneously while they kept their eyes on their hatchlings and Hagrid as he made his way up to the teacher's tables with the hatchlings.**

**Harry noticed Quirrell acting even more stranger than usual, he looked across the table at his twin sister "Hal, we definitely need to get to that sorcerer's stone before something else goes wrong" Harry whispered**

"**I know Harry, but we need to find out more" Hally agreed with reasoning**

**They finished their breakfast, then got up to head to their first class Potions meeting up with Hermione, Blaise, and of course, Ron who still was in a daze when they left the Great Hall.**

**A/N: That is all for chapter 65 see you in chapter 66 bye for now.**


	68. Chapter 66HALLY'SNEWLOOKNEVILLE'SFEAR

Chapter 66

Author's Notes: Hello everyone to another exciting update! I was so happy when I read my reviews over Quirrell being hit on his rear with a lightening bolt, that I was smiling from ear to ear. We are almost to a close with the first year story, after a couple of more chapters of course, now on with the story.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.

**Chapter 66 HALLY'S NEW LOOK/ NEVILLE'S FEAR**

_In the last chapter where we left off, the twins met got up from the Slytherin table after finishing their breakfast with Blaise, meeting up with Hermione and of course Ron who was still in a daze to head to their first class which was potions…_

**POTIONS CLASS**

**Both Slytherins as well as Gryffindor students chatted quietly with the twins who were standing at opposite sides of the classroom, the boys with Harry, and the girls with Hally, Draco on the other hand stood a few feet from where Harry was along with his two huge goons Crabbe, and Goyle.**

**Seamus Finnegan clapped Harry on his shoulder "Got a girl hatchling there Harry. What will be the first thing that you're going to train her to do?" Seamus asked the raven-haired boy**

**Harry feigned deep thought "Teach her to steal more of Ron's food" Harry sniggered with the other boys, Ron snapped out of his daze just then**

"**Hey Harry!" Ron cried out hearing their sniggers**

"**All right, how about I train her to get you every time you over sleep?" Harry suggested the question with an evil grin**

**Ron started to turn red in the face "You wouldn't do that Harry would you?" He asked **

"**Sure I would Ron. It'll give Hal a break having to hex your legs and feet every morning," Harry answered then bursted into laughter with the other boys, Draco included after hearing that bit of news.**

**Ron snapped his head towards Draco "I wouldn't laugh Malfoy, at least It wasn't me that had clothes that disappeared bit by bit" Ron smirked at the platinum blonde boy **

**They heard the girls across the room giggling, surrounding Hally while Lavender Brown scrambled her hand inside her satchel looking for something.**

**Ron gave Harry a nudge "Harry, what are they up to?" He asked clearly confused **

**Draco turned his head towards the girls "Isn't it obvious Weasley? It's a make-up session" He informed them then started sniggering when they seen Hally get pulled into a chair to sit "And guess who is their new target Potter your little sister" Draco added with a smirk.**

**Hally tried her best to dodge and duck from Lavender's hand before the girls got Millicent Bullstrode to hold her still in her seat.**

"**Oh, I can't breathe" Hally teased at the bigger girl**

"**Shut up Hally" Millicent grinned while Blaise leaned in **

"**Yeah Hally. It's your turn now for a makeover," Blaise giggled with the other girls**

**Lavender sat down after grabbing a chair across from Hally "Ok now Hally just hold still. Now let's see…"**

**Hermione intervened "She'll get a complex with soft colors, and she can't stand our house colors either" Hermione explained seeing Hally look up at her in shock from snitching her out**

"**Then it would be hopeless…"**

"**No it won't. Here use mine and there isn't any soft colors or your house colors in it" Maryanne Greengrass grinned evilly**

"**Maryanne!" Hally exclaimed**

"**Hey Hally we love you, but you have to liven your face up a bit" Maryanne stated**

**Hally shook her head "You are all just as bad as the women professor's," she groaned**

**Lavender glanced at her grinning "And that's a bad thing? Come on Hally, you'll still be yourself, but with a little more style…don't you want to impress Cedric hmm?" She asked **

"**Who told you about Cedric Diggory?" Hally questioned**

"**We all know about you two Hally, I mean its right in the wide open, and everyone has seen you two alone together," Lavender explained**

"**Nosey wankers, all of you" Hally mumbled over their giggles just before Lavender started on her face**

**In the meantime, the boys all stood still watching the girls rant while they observed Lavender Brown work on Hally's face and seeing Hally try to cringe away from the blonde Gryffindor. Ron started cackling suddenly getting every boy to look at him slowly**

"**What is so funny Weasley?" Draco questioned being the first to enquire before Harry **

"**Just looking at that scene is priceless," Ron continued to cackle**

**Harry let out a snort "Really? So when they got a hold of you in the library, that wasn't funny?" Harry enquired **

**The boys started to cackle over Harry's comment while Ron's face went three shades of red.**

**Hally continued to try to cringe away from Lavender until the blonde girl leaned back grinning with much appreciation. "And now girls I give you the new Hally Potter" Lavender announced while the girls leaned in close to get a good look **

**Hally looked up at the girls sighing in a huff "Are you all happy now?" She questioned them while Neville Longbottom walked past them after quickly coming inside the classroom sighing in relief that he wasn't late after all, he was going past the girls when he turned his head at Hally, not paying any attention on where he was going when he walked into one of the lab tables before landing onto the floor.**

**Every girl turned to look down at him, Hally being in the front "Neville, are you all right?" She asked him**

**Neville sat in a daze with a funny grin on his face, Harry walked over to where the girls were standing, took one good look at his twin sister before peering down at Neville Longbottom.**

"**Uh Neville…" "Shh Harry I just seen heaven and it's your sister" Neville rambled in a daze**

**Hally looked at the round boy in shock before grinning evilly "I could get used to this" she sniggered**

**Harry rolled his eyes at her "You would little sister" he simply said then bent down to give Neville a shake to snap him out of it**

"**Neville come on. If our dad sees you down there on the floor like that, it won't be good" Harry explained helping the round boy up onto his feet just before Severus swung open the classroom door, entering the room in quick strides.**

**The students quickly found their seats after seeing Severus stopped in his tracks peering at them with piercing eyes. Severus continued on minutes later stopping in front of his desk**

"**Now that everyone had their moment of rambling…" He stopped short, noticing that Hally's face looked different before continuing, "We will go on to our next powerful brew, after you are all finished writing your notes. Everything is there on the board, begin" Severus spoke out **

**Severus darted his eyes at his adopted daughter when everyone began to write down their notes from the board. Hally slowly looked up at him after sensing his eyes on her, noticing him beckoning her with a crook of his finger. Hally got up from her seat, then headed up to his desk wearily, waiting for another lecture**

"**Relax young lady I am not going to explode, however what had brought this on?" Severus enquired**

**Hally tapped her foot lightly "The other girls thought that I needed a bit more style" Hally whispered**

**Severus stifled a chuckle "Is that all? I would have thought that they would change your whole entire wardrobe all together" he teased her lightly in low key**

"**Dad, stop teasing me" Hally whispered trying to keep herself from blushing.**

**Severus contained his look of amusement "Well young lady, I must admit that it is different, and you are not such a little girl anymore. The new look quite suits your appearance, youthful and yet a slyness as well. I do approve of this new look" Severus confessed quietly**

**Hally grinned at his comment "Really dad? I can wear it?" she asked**

"**Of course you can Raven. It would be making it a bit different between you and Connor" Severus replied nodding his consent to allow Hally to wear make up from that day forward.**

**Severus pointed over to where Harry was sitting, waiting for Hally so that they could begin to make their potion assignment "I suggest that you return to your seat now in order to catch up with the rest of the students" Severus smirked**

"**Yes sir" Hally simply said with a grin before going back to her seat **

**Harry leaned his head towards his twin sister after waiting for Hally to sit down beside him "What did he say?" Harry asked in a whisper**

**Hally grinned at him "You heard what dad said Harry, you were listening in" She teased him in low key**

**Harry grinned back at while shrugging his shoulders "Yeah, but I wanted to hear it come from you instead" Harry sniggered**

"**He said that it was okay for me to wear make-up, but I definitely don't want it to be dark like pinky's is over there" Hally whispered while pointing over at Pansy Parkinson, whose face looked more like a clown with a hang over.**

**Harry sniggered at her words after turning his head towards pansy's way "I have to agree with you on that one little sister" he agreed before they finished writing their notes before starting their potion.**

**Both twins were concentrating on their ingredients when they heard several spatter and hissing sounds, looking to the right of them seeing Seamus and Neville's potion give off smoke. Hally quickly grabbed a hold of Harry's robes while her voice boomed out inside the classroom**

"**HEADS UP!" every student raised up his or her head while Severus looked up from his paperwork after hearing Hally's loud outburst when they noticed both twins making a beeline under their potion lab table…**

"**KABOOM!" Before everyone's eyes Seamus, not to mention Neville's face, along with their robes were covered with a potion gone wrong, the Slytherins started to cackle out into laughter while the Gryffindor's groaned over the scene, Harry and Hally both were still under their lab table, not one drop of Neville's and Seamus's potion touched them in any way. Severus drummed his fingers across his desk in irritation before getting up to move around his desk and heading to Seamus and Neville's lab station.**

"**And we begin with Mr. Finnegan and Mr. Longbottom fouling up their potion" Severus exclaimed stiffly while standing in front of the two Gryffindor boys**

**Severus leaned forward with caution "Now can either of you tell me what part of your instructions went wrong?" he questioned Seamus and Neville**

**Seamus raised his shaking hand with wide eyes, Severus darted his eyes on the brown-haired boy "Yes Mr. Finnegan?" He pressed with piercing eyes**

"**N-Neville put the erumpent in before putting the dust of the Unicorn's horn first" Seamus stuttered, sniggers erupted from the Slytherins once more**

**Severus turned around to look at his house "Contain yourselves" He told them, then turned back to Seamus and Neville. "Mr. Finnegan go to the hospital wing, and inform Madam Pomfrey that Mr. Longbottom will be there shortly after our…little discussion here…well? Go on!" Severus ordered Seamus in suppressed anger, Seamus did not hesitate a second by quickly getting up and leaving the classroom in a trot.**

**Severus kept his eyes on Neville while he went towards Harry's and Hally's lab table, knocking on it three times before speaking "Connor? Raven? Are you both all right?" He questioned**

**The other students Gryffindor and Slytherin alike raised their heads to get a better view of the twins to see if they were fine. "We're fine sir" the twins answered simultaneously, still under their lab table. **

**Severus turned his eyes while bending over to see Harry Huddling his twin sister close to him in a protective manner, glaring over where Neville sat, while Hally glared in the same direction before making another reply**

"**Neville! Be in the library at 3:00 this afternoon! You just made my tutoring list!" Hally cried out**

**Neville shrunk in his seat after hearing Hally's words while the entire classroom started laughing minutes later after hearing Hally as well, Harry included. Severus arched an eyebrow before straightening up to look back at Neville in his predicament state, "Mr. Longbottom I'll see you after class, the potion that you're covered in is not severe as you think, completely harmless except for the burn from the explosion, however you were not affected unlike your lab partner" Severus explained while the twins scrambled out from under their lab table.**

**Meanwhile Seamus was walking through the dungeons corridor when Flint and Etre who had a free period suddenly stopped him. Flint leaned up against the wall with an evil grin upon his face**

"**Now why is there a first year roaming around the dungeons, a Gryffindor at that?" Flint questioned, Etre sniggered while observing Seamus shaking where he stood.**

"**Professor Snape told me to go to the hospital wing over a potion of mine and Longbottom exploding" Seamus answered in fear**

**Flint sniggered "Well you poor Gryffindor. What wrong Gryffindor? Can't make potions properly?" He questioned in between sniggers**

"**I-It wasn't me, it was Longbottom. Lady Hex had to duck with her brother to keep from getting hurt" Seamus rambled out without notice that he had just blabbed to two older Slytherins who Knew Hally since they started until he noticed the angry looks upon their faces.**

"**What was that Gryffindor?" Etre questioned heatedly**

"**It wasn't me! It was Longbottom!" Seamus exclaimed with wide eyes**

**Flint towered over Seamus with his height "That's our Pixie dust that almost got hurt…"**

"**Longbottom did it!" Seamus exclaimed once more**

**Etre looked back at Flint before responding "Beat it Gryffindor. We'll take care of this Longbottom when he comes out of class" Etre replied, he stepped aside to allow Seamus to pass them, Flint took hold of Seamus just before he got a good distance away from them**

"**this never happened Gryffindor. If you so much as tell anyone that we let you go, then you'll soon find yourself in a difficult situation" Flint warned then let Seamus go as they watched the brown-haired boy take off in a run**

**Etre looked at Flint with a grin "Bloody hell Flint. Don't you think you over did it just a bit much?" he asked before sniggering**

"**With that one yes, but have to keep up our appearances, especially with him although he's a friend of Lord and Lady Hex, he's ok, for a Gryffindor of course" Flint sniggered as well before they continued down the corridor the opposite way.**

**AFTER POTIONS…**

**Both twins were asked to stay behind after their potions class had ended. They stood beside Severus watching Neville squirm in his seat**

"**Now then Mr. Longbottom…" "Rattle, rattle, rattle!" Neville started shaking in fear right in front of the twins and Severus.**

"**Mr. Longbottom calm down young man…" "ARRGH!" Neville wailed out with wide eyes**

"**Oh my gods! Neville stop it, dad isn't going to hurt you, just wants to talk to you" Hally exclaimed in surprise then looked up at Severus**

"**Sheesh Neville, why would you think that dad would do anything to you?" Harry enquired, wanting to know the reason for Neville's fear of Severus**

"**R-Ron said that he'd hex me out of spite" Neville stuttered getting their attention quickly**

"**Run that by me again Mr. Longbottom" Severus ordered**

"**Ron said what?" the twins questioned at one time getting angry over the news**

**Neville told them once more, then gulped when they heard Hally growl heatedly **

"**I am so going to get Ron for that" Hally seethed in anger**

**Harry turned her way "No you won't Hal. You won't get the chance because I'm going to my way this time" Harry commented in anger as well**

'**Oh good lord here we go again' Severus thought before speaking out "Just don't put the boy in the hospital wing Connor, only give him something to think about" He replied **

"**Now wait…" "No Hal!" Harry warned "Fine, but I want to watch big brother please?" Hally begged after sighing in defeat**

"**That won't be a problem Hal" Harry grinned at her excitement**

**Severus cleared his throat in order to change the subject "Until then, we need to discuss Mr. Longbottom's situation. How long will it take for him to catch up with the rest of the class Raven?" Severus questioned**

"**From what we've almost encountered, I'd say it would take some time before he's caught up, but that doesn't mean that he can't pass with fair scores dad" Hally answered in detail**

**Severus nodded then looked at Harry "Connor, what about Mr. Finnegan?" Severus enquired next**

"**Well considering that I'm tutoring him in charms, it would probably be the same as Neville" Harry answered him **

**Severus nodded then drew his attention back to Neville "I expect to see your scores in this class to change Mr. Longbottom do you understand?" Severus questioned**

"**Rattle, rattle, rattle!" "Neville!" both twins cried out**

"**Sorry. Yes Professor Snape" Neville answered after shaking in his feet again**

"**Good. I'll give you three an excuse for being late to your next class so you won't receive a lecture from McGonagall, the woman can be nuisance at times" Severus stated grabbing a small sheet of parchment and a quill.**

**The three walked out of Potions class closing the door behind them, Hally glanced at Harry**

"**So what do you have in store for Ron?" Hally enquired**

"**Let's just say that tomorrow morning; Ron will be getting a huge wake up call that he will never forget" Harry answered**

**Neville listened to their conversation trying to contain sniggers before speaking up "Listen Harry, Hally about the potion exploding…"**

"**Yeah round boy? Let's all hear it" they heard finding Flint and Etre waiting for them with angry stares on Neville**

**Neville gulped while both twins stood in front of him "We heard that our little Pixie Dust was almost hit by a potion gone wrong, and you was the one that did it" Flint spoke out in anger**

"**Easy Flint. It was not intentional. He has a fear over dad because of a certain Weasley" Hally informed them**

"**Which Weasley?" Etre pressed**

"**Well it isn't Percy and it certainly was not Fred and George" Hally answered**

"**And I am going to take care of it personally" Harry told them**

**The two Slytherins started sniggering "No problem, we want pictures of course and who is the best one here at Hogwarts is no other than…"  
"Maryanne Greengrass, don't worry you'll get them" Harry grinned while Hally giggled, Neville sniggered over the conversation until Flint looked at him**

"**You got luck round boy. Just don't let it happen again" Flint warned**

**Hally crossed her arms with a grin on her face "Flint" she warned with a tease when they noticed her face "Oh yeah! This girl is smoking hot with her new look" Etre grinned**

**Flint on the other hand howled before making a reply "That's our girl" Hally blushed three shades of pink **

"**Come on you three, we'll walk you half way to your class" Flint grinned while putting his arm around Hally's shoulder, walking with them down the dungeons corridor**

**A/N: That is all for chapter 66 see you in chapter 67. What will happen to Ron next? And I hope that everyone enjoys the girls giving Hally a small make over bye for now**


	69. Chapter 67 jumping bed take two!

Chapter 67

Author's Notes: Hello everyone! Once again, it is time for my latest update! I was very glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter, and are wondering what will happen to Ron this time, well all I can say is…you have to read the chapter to find out (kidding). Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: No I do not own the Harry Potter series; J.K. Rowling does, only a select few characters are from my own creation.

**Chapter 67 JUMPING BED TAKE TWO!**

_In the last chapter where we left off, Harry, Hally, and Neville walked to their next class with Flint and Etre escorting them half way after being informed that Harry was going to _

_Get even with Ron Weasley from the fiasco in their Potions class…_

**Harry, Hally as well as Neville went their separate way after Flint and Etre seen them half way into the main hall of the school. Hally looked at her schedule groaning, getting Harry's attention.**

"**What is it Hal?" Harry enquired**

"**I got Trelawney after Transfiguration today. I half to head up to the tower" Hally answered in a sigh**

**Harry sniggered "Well, you should get along great with her" Harry teased**

"**It is not funny Harry! I hate this thing" Hally exclaimed, Neville was confused just by listening to their conversation**

"**Hate what?" Neville asked**

"**None of you're…"**

"**Hal has premonitions" Harry told him, Hally elbowed him in the ribs**

"**Ouch! What? Neville doesn't judge anyone Hal, do you Neville?" Harry questioned, hoping that the round boy would not take off running and screaming**

**Both twins waited for Neville's reaction, watching the boy look back at them**

"**Cool! If I ever need my future told, I'll come looking for you Hally," Neville grinned, Harry and Hally looked at one another**

"**Who knew" Harry simply said with a grin on his face **

**They continued walking through corridors until they reached their destination, heading into their next class. As usual Professor McGonagall sat upon her desk in her animagus form**

"**We have an excuse Professor," Harry announced setting the rolled parchment down beside McGonagall then went to take his seat beside his twin sister Hally.**

"**Meow!" McGonagall responded in her form while Neville and the twins opened their books before jotting down their notes **

"**Yes Professor, it won't happen again" Both twins responded without notice **

**McGonagall changed in an instant looking at the twins in complete surprise while they continued to catch up with the rest of the class,**

"**Mr. and Miss. Potter, how could you two understand what I said just now?" McGonagall enquired, the students around the twins had also noticed the situation in shock, waiting to find out why the twins had understood their transfiguration Professor while she was still in her form.**

**The twins looked up at her in confusion "What do you mean?" Harry asked**

"**We heard you loud and clear Professor McGonagall, telling us not to be late again" Hally replied**

**McGonagall let out a small gasp "Miss. Potter I was still in my form dear. It is very rare for you both to understand what I had said" McGonagall stated, waiting for their response.**

**Everyone watched the twins shake their heads simultaneously while they started back on their notes, until everything started to sink into their heads; they slowly looked back up at McGonagall with wide eyes.**

**McGonagall intervened just then before the twins started to panic "Now remain calm you two, we'll find out more about this later on" McGonagall assured them, then urged the class to continue to write down their notes while she slipped out of the classroom, however both Harry and Hally watched her leave.**

**Draco, who also noticed McGonagall leaving the classroom, turned his attention on the twins "Well, now we know would snitch us out if we were to take a form" Draco replied stiffly**

**Hally looked over her shoulder at him in anger "Now look here Malfoy…"**

**Draco let out a sigh "Relax little Potter. It is not a big deal really. I mean who are two going to snitch out here" Draco replied **

**Ron intervened just then "Hmm, let me think…you perhaps Malfoy?" Ron questioned in a sneer**

**Draco let out a laugh "Me Weasley? I don't have that ability as of yet" Draco replied, both twins turned around watching the two go at it with grins on their faces.**

"**Yeah right! Everyone knows that Malfoy's are not to be trusted…"**

"**Shut up Ron!" Hally blurted out suddenly getting everyone's attention**

"**Why? It is the truth Hally. They are not to be trusted" Ron exclaimed**

"**Oh and you are? I wonder on something Ron. When your mum, and Mrs. Malfoy had you both, was there any switching you two around?" Hally questioned with hand gestures**

**Laughter erupted inside the classroom "No my mum never had me switched Hally Potter!" Ron yelled**

"**But how do you know that Ron? You could have a hair coloring charm on your head right now" Hally replied, Draco stifled a snigger, however Harry let his snigger out**

"**I do not have a hair coloring charm on my head!" Ron shouted**

**Hally blinked at him "Really? Could have fooled me on that with you rude attitude" Hally simply said turning her head back towards Harry, ending the conversation while Ron's face turned red from anger. **

'_Harry when you get him, make sure it is a good one for the whole school to see'_** Hally thought to her brother**

'_No problem Hal…hey have you heard this muggle song called Sweet Dreams are made of these?'_** Harry enquired in thought**

'_No I haven't Harry, why?'_** Hally questioned back in thought to him**

'_I'll let you hear it later on in our free period'_** Harry promised to her within their minds while grinning over the idea that was forming in his head**

**They heard the classroom door start to open, turning back around to finish their notes with the rest of the class to keep from getting into trouble.**

**AFTER CLASS…**

**Harry walked with his twin as well with Blaise, Hermione, and of course Ron until they had to drop Hally off at the staircase leading up to the Astronomy Tower.**

**Hally looked up at the staircase sighing loudly**

"**It will be all right Hal, don't worry about it" Harry commented**

"**Easy for you to say, it isn't you that has to take this class" Hally muttered**

"**Yeah, but think of it this way, if anything would happen to us; you'd be able to know before it happens" Harry grinned**

**Hally looked at him with raised eyebrows "You would really want to know before hand Harry?" Hally asked him **

"**Well yeah Hal. You're much better than Trelawney from what I've met of her," Harry answered honestly while several older students were climbing the staircase glancing down at them with grins. Flint started to climb the stairs with Etre, noticing their presence **

"**Hey, now what are you two up to this time?" Flint enquired**

"**Nothing much Flint, just dropping Hal off here so she can head to her next class Divination" Harry grinned at the two older Slytherins **

**Flint looked at Hally grinning "Divination huh? We were just heading up to that class ourselves. Easiest class in the school" Flint told them**

"**She can tag along with us" Etre grinned as well**

**Harry looked at his twin sister "See Hal? You'll be just fine" Harry replied with a grin**

"**Rotten brother" Hally teased giving him a quick hug**

"**You'll be fine. I'll see you at lunch," Harry promised her before letting her go so that they both would not be late to their classes.**

"**Come on Pixie Dust," Flint and Etre grinned while Hally took a deep breath before she began to climb the stairs, Meeting up with the two older Slytherins, and waving at her older brother and their friends.**

**Harry watched his twin little sister climb the stairs with Flint and Etre before leaving with Blaise, Hermione, and Ron to head for their next class.**

**Hermione walked beside Harry on his right "She really doesn't like having visions does she?" she enquired**

"**Nope. But it was dad's and Professor Dumbledore's decision for Hal to take that class" Harry answered in full detail **

**Blaise glanced over her shoulder "I understand what Hally is going through, but she'll get used to it," Blaise commented thoughtfully**

"**I certainly hope so Blaise" Harry sighed as they continued on to their next class.**

**DIVINATION…**

**Hally entered the tower with Flint and Etre, looking around the room before she started coughing over the heavy perfumed scent of incense.**

"**Gods! How much of that stuff does she need really? A whole bushel full" Hally blurted out**

**Flint, Etre, and the other students turned her way after hearing her remark bursting into laughter. Flint put his arm around Hally's shoulder, steering her with him and Etre to an empty table.**

"**It's like this every time Hally. You'll get used to it later on" Flint assured her taking a seat.**

**Hally sat down in between the two boys "But I don't want to get used to it" Hally whimpered slightly**

**Etre sniggered "To be honest with you Lady Hex? We haven't gotten used to it either," He cackled along with Flint, Hally slapped at the two boys playfully while they continued to cackle**

**Minutes later the Divination Professor entered the classroom wearing a sheer red shawl, three-inch thick glasses, and her hair in a mass that was going everywhere, the only thing that kept it in one bunch was a bandana.**

**Trelawney walked past the students, noticing Hally present "Class we have added another student amongst us, a first year to be precise, and certainly not a stranger here at Hogwarts. Let us make Miss. Potter feel welcome and bring her up to where we are…"**

**Hally raised her hand up before replying, "I believe you should be on palm reading" Hally commented**

**Trelawney turned around towards the raven-red-streak-haired girl "An excellent display on your visions Miss. Potter…"**

"**Actually, your always on palm readings this time of the year" Hally grinned at the Divination Professor**

"**Yes, we must really see how your mind tweaks. Now then everyone has his or her partners…Miss. Potter since you had just begun this class, you may collaborate with me. Come along now" Trelawney announced**

**Hally mumbled in low key while her two Slytherin friends sniggered, hearing every word coming from her mouth, she got up from the table, heading to where Professor Trelawney stood.**

"**Now then, everyone may begin" Trelawney spoke out in a whispery tone while holding her palm out for Hally to read**

**LUNCHTIME GREAT HALL…**

"**If I ever have to read that woman's palm again, could you two please put me out of my misery" Hally ranted on a half hour later, Flint and Etre could only cackle**

**Harry snigger, knowing that he seen everything from his end of their mind link "But Hal, didn't you enjoy your first day in Divination?" Harry asked his sister in between sniggers**

**Hally binged him with a piece of bread right between his eyes "You know darn well that I didn't enjoy my first day in Divination class Harry, thank gods its only once a week" Hally grinned**

**Harry binged her back on her forehead with a small olive "I know, but it sounded so cute having Trelawney picking you out as a partner" Harry cackled**

**Hagrid came into the Great Hall, heading their way with their hatchlings "Here yeh go, they want their mum and dad" Hagrid chuckled handing Silver and Iris over to the twins**

"**Thanks Hagrid, we'll give them back after lunch" the twins grinned**

**Hagrid beamed at them before heading to the teacher's table for lunch, Iris and Silver started to squawk, wanting to be fed until both twins made them each a dish up for them.**

"**There you go you two," Hally grinned while Draco stopped in his tracks to rub Silver's tiny chin before going to take a seat to eat lunch**

"**Malfoy sure likes your hatchling Hal" Harry commented with a snigger**

"**I can see that big brother. I have a feeling that Silver likes Malfoy as well. Why I'll never know" Hally giggled at her hatchling getting some mashed potatoes on his face**

**Harry's hatchling Iris however, took one look across the way over at Ron, seeing that he had a huge turkey drumstick in his hand, flapped her wings without the twins noticing and flying over to the Gryffindor table. Ron was just about sink his teeth into his drumstick when…**

"**SNATCH!" The Gryffindor's noticed the scene bursting into laughter while Ron could only sit in his seat stunned and wide eyed while watching Harry's own hatchling fly away with his Turkey drumstick. Iris landed quietly beside Harry gnawing on the drumstick in content. Hally gave her a glance turning her eyes before giving the hatchling another look, remember exactly what Harry had put on her dish.**

"**Uh Harry, did you give Iris a drumstick by chance?" she enquired**

"**No I did not Hal" Harry answered her then glanced at his hatchling gnawing on the turkey drumstick**

"**Iris, where did you get that from?" Harry questioned**

"**Orbyyy!" Iris dragged her answer out, Hally let out a huge snigger**

"**Well Harry, we now have our answer…"**

"**HARRY! YOUR HATCHLING FLEW OVER HERE AND STOLE MY DRUMSTICK!" they heard Ron boom out. the Great Hall grew silent in that instant as all eyes darted Ron's way on one side of the Great Hall to the other side at Harry's hatchling who had started gnawing on Ron's drumstick once more, and started to burst into hysterical laughter while Ron shrunk where he sat, realizing that what he had said sounded funny even to him.**

**The twins started cackling, "Way to go Iris" Hally laughed**

"**Iris, don't do that again girl" Harry cackled as well**

**They continued to eat their lunch after calming theirselves down along with the students.**

**LATER THAT NIGHT HARRY'S DORM…**

**Harry paced the floor after Ron fell asleep in his bed, waiting for his sister Hally and their Slytherin friend Maryanne Greengrass to show up after Hally snuck her into the Gryffindor house undetected. He seen the two girls walk in a second later**

"**Here we are Harry" Hally stifled a giggle along with Maryanne**

"**Good, now Maryanne when you hear the music; start snapping pictures" Harry whispered getting ready to get even with Ron.**

**The girls watched Harry place a CD into Hally's stereo after asking to borrow it from her, then watched him get ready to press the play button. Harry looked over at Seamus, Dean, and Neville.**

"**Get ready guys" Harry sniggered pressing the play button and quickly heading over to Neville's bed with the girls sitting down and waiting.**

**Music started to play out while images started to show up hovering over Ron. Ron opened his eyes "huh?" He mumbled adjusting his eyes to see clearly**

_Sweet dreams are made of this_

_Who am I to disagree?_

_I Travel the world in seven seas_

_Everybody's looking for something…_

**Ron's eyes went wide seeing a lion's image come at him and disappear "ARRGH!" **

**Maryanne started to take pictures of Ron's dilemma while the rest started to cackle out laughing until "THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!"**

**Ron's bed began to hop around the room while Ron tried to get off the bed. Ron looked over at Hally who was squealing in laughter**

"**HALLY! YOU DID THIS!"**

"**Actually Ron, I did it this time…have fun, and the next time you spread lies about our dad, be prepared to get a ride of your life" Harry grinned evilly at the red-haired boy while Hally, Seamus, Dean, Neville, and Maryanne continued to laugh**

**Ron's bed jumped around the room for a whole hour while Maryanne took pictures of Ron's face in every detail until the music ended. They watched as Ron shot out of his bed making a beeline to the bathroom, his face was very green, Hally and Maryanne both told Harry goodnight before leaving the boy's dorm. Hally went to see Maryanne out of the Gryffindor Tower safely before heading to her dorm for the night.**

**A/N: that is all for chapter 67 see you in chapter 68 bye for now.**


	70. Chapter68 NORBERTSFAREWELLCLOSERTOTRUTH

Chapter 68 NORBERTS FAREWELL/CLOSER TO THE TRUTH

Author's Notes: Thank you fellow readers for enjoy my last chapter on the jumping bed take two! Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.

**Chapter 68 **

_In the last chapter where we left off, Hally went to see Maryanne out of Gryffindor common room safely after Harry getting his revenge on Ron and telling him goodnight…_

**The two girls giggled quietly while they walked down the stairs that headed towards dorm rooms, they landed at the bottom of the stairs while hearing Ron's groans from the boy's dorm room.**

**Maryanne giggled louder over the noise "Hally, I believe Harry got him good this time" She grinned**

**Hally peered at the stairs, grinning evilly "I know, I think that Harry did a better job with the jinx than me…" More groan erupted from Harry's dorm room followed by several loud cackles, "Actually much better than mine, when I did that jinx I didn't get images appearing over the red orb" Hally commented in awe over her brothers excellent work with the jinx.**

**Maryanne gave her a knowing grin "Maybe so, but you have that knack with potions in class as well as making your own" Maryanne whispered **

**Hally raised her eyebrows up "Meaning?" she enquired to the light blonde Slytherin girl as they made their way across the common room, and walking through the Gryffindor entrance.**

"**Meaning that what you can't exceed in charms and such, Harry can, vice versa on him with potions," Maryanne explained**

**Hally gave Maryanne's words some thought before responding, "You've made a good point" Hally replied along with a giggle**

**Hally pushed the entrance open, peered out into the Gryffindor hall before giving Maryanne the clear, letting the light-blonde girl step out into the hall when they both heard a dragging noise coming from the left end of the hall.**

**Maryanne looked at Hally in confusion "Is this hall constantly noisy?" she enquired**

**Hally shook her head "No, it's usually quiet this time of the night" she answered when they heard two sets of voices, Severus and Hagrid.**

**The girls were just about to tip toe to see what the commotion was all about when Harry snuck up on them both, making them jump slightly.**

"**What's with the noise?" He asked**

"**We don't know. We was about to find out when you snaked us both" Hally answered, wanting to punch his arm for giving them a scare**

**Harry, who sensed his twin wanting to get him, gave her a look of warning "Don't even think about it little sister" He told her before seeing Hally retaliate his warning by sticking her tongue out at him**

"**Really mature Hal…come on then, let's go take a look" Harry grinned at her before leading the way for them to see what the noisy commotion was.**

**They soon discovered what the noise was when they watched Hagrid drag a crate while Severus kept watch to make sure that no one was wandering the hall, scratching noises was suddenly coming from inside of the crate.**

**The twins took a wild guess on who was inside "It's Norbert" Harry whispered**

"**It's too early for him to go yet" Hally spoke in low key**

"**Maybe, but that's who is in that crate" Harry replied quietly**

**They continued to watch the scene hearing Norbert begin to whimper when Hally couldn't take it anymore, Harry turned her way with wide eyes "No Hal don't…"**

"**Let him out of there!" Hally exclaimed "Do it…oh no**" **Harry groaned after noticing their dad and Hagrid turning around to find the person that yelled out at that moment**

**Harry gave his twin an angry stare "Great Hal! Now they will come looking for us, and worse! You'll going to get Maryanne into trouble" Harry seethed in low key**

**Hally waved his anger off "No she won't Harry. We still have our curfew remember. All we have to do is let them know that we was having a study session and completely forgot about the time" Hally whispered to him**

**Harry gave it some quiet thought at first before noticing that Severus and Hagrid started to head their way "It could work…here they come" Harry quietly rambled out, then looked up into the face of their dad Severus**

**Severus stared at the three with piercing eyes while Hagrid towered over him, looking at the twins in complete surprise "Now wha' are yeh two doing out of bed?" Hagrid enquired**

"**I should ask the same. Connor, Raven explain right this instant," Severus ordered quietly to the twins.**

**Maryanne watched both twins ramble out their quick plan at once while they kept their faces straight, Severus darted his eyes at her instantly **

"**Miss Greengrass, did you three actually forgot about the time during a study session?" Severus questioned the light-blonde girl**

**Maryanne did not hesitate in her answer "Yes sir. We were studying for our upcoming exams and completely forgot about the time sir. Harry and Hally were just seeing me back to Slytherin when we seen you" Maryanne answered with a masked face**

**The twins sighed in relief quietly to theirselves after seeing Severus nod his head, satisfied with their excuse. Severus turned his eyes back to them, noticing his adopted daughter stare at the crate that sat in the middle of the hall floor at a distance.**

"**It's time for Norbert to go with Charlie, Raven. That was the agreement," Severus reminded the raven-red-streak-haired girl**

"**But dad, I didn't get to say goodbye to him," Hally whimpered slightly**

**Severus looked up towards the ceiling in irritation "You and your interests in dragons young lady are going to be the death of me yet. Well come along then you three, but say nothing to the other students in the morning" Severus commented, ushering the twins and their friend to follow him and Hagrid.**

**They walked toward the crate watching it move by Norbert trying to get out, Hally stopped in front of the crate "Norbert, you stop that. That's not very nice" Hally ranted**

**Norbert ceased his fit throwing instantly, giving out a whine "I'm sorry Norbert, but you have to go with Charlie now. He'll make sure you'll be all right" Hally spoke out to calm the Norwegian Ridgeback down while Severus levitated the crate with ease. They headed down the hall minutes later, heading in the direction of the North Tower with the twins on each side of the crate, Maryanne chose to walk beside their father, keeping her distance just in case.**

**They reached the top of the tower finding Charlie and a few of his comrades waiting for them. Everyone greeted each other with handshakes, Hally tugged on Charlie's cloak to get his attention**

"**Charlie, are you sure that Norbert will be fine?" Hally enquired, suddenly having second thoughts**

**Charlie chuckled quietly "He'll be fine Hally, and he'll be with his own breed…how about it if you come to visit me this summer with your father's permission of course," Charlie offered his invitation, and then waited for Severus's response**

"**If it would give me a break, then my answer will be yes," Severus consented immediately**

"**But what about Harry dad?" Hally asked wanting to make sure that her big brother was not left out**

"**Well I believe that Charlie's family invited you both to spend a couple of weeks with them this summer. Connor can go there a week after school is let out and you can join him later on…it really is up to Connor whether or not he wishes to go" Severus explained**

**Harry grinned after hearing the news "I'll go to the Weasley's" he answered then looked at his twin "It's only a couple of weeks Hal. I'll be fine and I'll be with Fred and George," Harry reasoned**

"**Yeah and Ron" Hally muttered **

"**Come on Hal…" "I'm kidding Harry. It will be ok," Hally assured him with a grin on her face**

**One of Charlie's comrade's walked over to the twins "I look forward to seeing you there Raven…sorry I mean Hally" the brown-haired man smiled down at her**

**Hally looked up at the person, immediately recognizing him "Hello Tim" Hally greeted with a grin then gave him a big hug**

**Harry did not know what to think at that moment until Charlie spoke out "Tim was one of my classmates here Harry, and also kept an eye out on your sister" Charlie grinned**

"**Oh," Harry simply said with a nod **

**Tim jerked his head towards the crate "Norbert is all strapped up and ready to go Charlie. Oh, I almost forgotten, I had a fur blanket sent to you Hally and one for your brother. You should be getting it in a few days," Tim informed them **

**They watched Hally get excited over the news before Severus glanced at his watch, checking on the time "It's getting late, and these three need to be in bed. Say goodbye to Norbert you two," Severus told the twins after changing the subject quickly**

**Both twins knelt before the crate saying their goodbyes to Norbert, then watched Charlie and his comrades take off with Norbert being balanced in the clear night sky. They started to head back from the tower, hearing Hagrid let out a sniffle, turning to see him wipe his eyes upon his sleeve**

"**Hagrid, we'll miss him too" Hally commented **

"**I know tha' Hally" Hagrid replied wanting to avoid the matter, flopping down on the top staircase moodily**

**Both twins looked up at Severus quietly seeing him nod his head and slightly jerk it towards Hagrid. They went to the half giant, touching his shoulder**

"**Hagrid," Harry called out quietly getting the half giant's attention**

"**You can keep Iris and Silver at your hut longer if you like" Hally offered feeling just like Hagrid felt at that moment after watching Norbert leave with Charlie**

**Hagrid took hold of the twins "Yeh two would do tha' fer me?" He asked them**

"**Yes Hagrid, you're our friend" the twins answered simultaneously while they layed their head on each of his shoulders**

**Severus hid his grin "I'd take their offer Hagrid. It would keep their hatchlings out of the way during the school hours, and if by chance we have plans made in the future during the summer holidays, the hatchlings can stay with you" Severus stated**

**Hagrid peered down at the twins one at a time "I'd be proud to take care of those hatchlings fer yeh both" Hagrid beamed at them with a toothy grin**

**Severus sighed in relief, thankful that the twins had gotten Hagrid out of his foul mood quickly "Good. Now I will escort Miss Greengrass to her house so that you two can get to bed and be up on time to give Iris and Silver to Hagrid at breakfast inside the Great Hall. Come along Miss Greengrass" Severus announced while leading Maryanne down the staircase**

"**Goodnight Harry, Hally. See you at breakfast" Maryanne waved at the twins while they watched her go with their dad until they went out of their sight**

**Hagrid stood up on his feet after giving the twins a slight tickled nudge to get them to move "Righ' off yeh two go now to bed" Hagrid rambled on as his old self while walking down each step, but being very careful with the third step. Both twins peered over the railing watching him**

"**Goodnight Hagrid" They called down to him at once**

"**Nigh'. See yeh in the mornin'" Hagrid called back to them while heading to the front doors of the school.**

**NEXT MORNING**

**The twins headed out of their dorms at one time, both walking side-by-side while carrying their hatchlings in one hand, and their school satchels being balanced on their shoulders with their other hand. They met up with Hermione and a very embarrassed Ron from his dilemma the night before.**

**Hally went past Ron, hiding an evil grin on her face "Hi oh jumping bed, away" Hally ranted, letting Ron hear every word. Ron's face turned a deeper red **

"**It's not funny Hally!" Ron cried out**

**Hally stood beside Hermione, looking back at Ron while blinking her eyes at him quietly "I don't know what you are talking about Ron" She simply said with a masked face**

**Harry contained his sniggering knowing that he heard what his twin sister said "Ron, get over it. Hal was just teasing you" Harry commented**

**Hermione was clearly confused "Teasing him about what Harry?" the bushy-haired girl enquired**

"**Ron had a ride of his life last night" Hally answered with a snigger**

"**Yeah, one that made my face turn green!" Ron cried out**

**Harry gave him a blank look before responding, "Then stop saying stuff about our dad Ron," He told the red-haired boy**

**Ron let out a gulp "No problem Harry" he replied, then tried to rub Silver's chin "SNAP!" "Hey!" Ron exclaimed moving his fingers away from Hally's hatchling just in the knick of time**

**Hally only shrugged her shoulders "What can I say Ron? He doesn't like you that much" She complied with honesty**

"**Rotten hatchling" Ron grumbled then walked away from the two girls**

**They seen Seamus trot back inside the common room "Look, I am not about to have my legs jinxed together so I am just sending this message once…Malfoy is outside and wants to see your hatchling before Hagrid starts watching them for you" Seamus pointed at the entrance leading to the hall**

**The twins looked at each other "Now that is a very big mistake for a Slytherin to come up here on his own" Hally replied**

"**Looks like Malfoy has a death wish to me Hal" Harry commented as they went through the passage leading outside of their common room.**

**They found Draco leaning against the opposite wall with his two goons, waiting **

"**Malfoy, do you have a death wish or something?" Harry questioned**

"**Don't start with me Potter; I am not in the mood. I just wanted to see Silver and then we'll leave" Draco replied moodily **

"**If that is the case, then you can keep your distance from my hatchling Malfoy, because he doesn't need to be around it" Hally replied**

"**I meant that I didn't sleep well last night, not what you think. I'm not in a foul mood," Draco told them **

"**Fine, but make it fast Malfoy" Hally sighed while Silver allowed the platinum-blonde boy rub his chin gently while Ron's mouth dropped for a brief second before he brushed past the twins, and Draco.**

"**Why he likes Malfoy, I'll never know" Ron mumbled while walking away to breakfast**

"**Jealousy gets you nowhere Ron" Hally muttered while rolling her eyes behind the red-haired boy's back, then turned her attention back to Draco**

"**I have tutoring sessions after classes, so you'll get to spend time with him then" Hally informed **

"**No problem" Draco simply said before getting Crabbe and Goyle's attention to follow him to the Great Hall for breakfast**

**Hermione took a step, staring at the three Slytherins "Do you think that Malfoy learned his lesson on messing with you two?" she asked the twins suddenly**

"**No, he's biding his time" Hally answered**

**Hermione looked at her "What do you mean by that?" She enquired**

"**Because Slytherins always bide their time, that's what makes them sly" Hally explained**

"**And we'll be waiting for it" Harry agreed taking out with his sister and Hermione to breakfast.**

**They made it to the Great Hall, waiting for Hagrid when Flitwick hobbled past then speaking to Sprout "Shame really, Hagrid having to give up his dragon after receiving it at the Hogshead few weeks ago. Never got a chance to see what the man looked like" Flitwick rambled on being heard by the twins.**

**The two were looking at one another when Hagrid finally showed up beaming at the hatchlings "Hello Silver, hello Iris" Hagrid greeted with a wide toothy grin**

"**Hagrid, who gave you Norbert?" Harry enquired suddenly while keeping his eyes on Hally**

**Hagrid pondered at first before shrugging his shoulders "Don't know really. Never got a good look at his face, being wrapped up and all in his cloak," Hagrid answered the raven-haired boy**

**He noticed the two looking stunned and raised his eyebrows.**

"**It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head—that's the pub down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mighten' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up," Hagrid told before taking hold of the twin's hatchlings and heading into the Great Hall, leaving the twins standing beside the doors pondering on his words.**

**A/N: That is all for chapter 68, it is getting closer to the end of this book. In addition, to answer a fellow reader that sent me a message…yes, there will be a sequel…of all seven books in my version bye for now.**


	71. Chapter69More info from Hagrid

Chapter 69

Author's Notes: So many new readers, so many reviews, so many replies…I love it! Thank you everyone for your fantastic reviews! I was quite impressed on one coming straight to my e-mail instead of going through fanfiction, and I just had to give that reader a reply back. Now on with the story

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Harry Potter series; J.K. Rowling does, only a select few characters are from my own creation.

Special A/N: I will be cutting this chapter short the winter months for their exams to

Come as well as the main plot of Voldemort.

**Chapter 69 **

_Where we left off in the last chapter, the twins stood still just outside of the Great Hall after listening to Hagrid tell them about how he got Norbert, and then took their hatchlings along with him to watch over into the Great Hall…_

**Both twins were still in deep thought as they made their way into the Great Hall for breakfast, when Professor Quirell walked inside, making sure he kept his distance while he went past the two towards the teachers table, Harry's and Hally's scars began to give them a prickling sensation, they started to rub their foreheads simultaneously. Hermione, tugged on their robes **

"**Are you two all right?" She enquired **

"**Except for our scars…" Harry started**

"**We're fine" Hally finished their answer then noticed Severus narrowing his eyes at the two**

"**Dad is watching us Harry" Hally spoke out pointing to where their father usually sat**

**Harry turned around, noticing as well "I see what you mean Hal" He simply said turning back around.**

**The twins were going to head to the Slytherin table when Hermione spoke quickly to them once more,**

"**Don't forget you two, we have exams coming up and we wanted to post notices up for study sessions" Hermione reminded the twins**

**Hally looked over her shoulder, "We know Hermione. We'll have ours posted as soon as we can…perhaps you could put Ron on your list there since he needs it" Hally grinned at the bushy-haired girl**

**Hermione took one look at Ron, then started to giggle as she sat back down at the Gryffindor table, "He'll be at the top on my list," Hermione promised the twins while they made their way to the other side of the Great Hall.**

**Harry glanced at his twin sister before responding, "You know that you're going to have Malfoy on your list as well as his two goons right?" Harry questioned Hally**

"**I know Harry, but you have Seamus and we both have Neville" Hally answered while reminding him who would be on his list as well.**

**They sat down across from each other at the Slytherin table before Hally looked over at Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle.**

"**Malfoy, I want to see your name at the top of my study list for those exams" Hally spoke out**

**Draco closed his eyes in misery "Oh gods Potter you can't be serious!" He exclaimed while looking back at her with wide eyes**

"**It's either that or answer to your father for having poor scores Malfoy" Hally shrugged her shoulders without a care**

"**All right! I'll sign up Potter, just…don't push it" Draco commented**

**Sniggers came out from his two huge goons, until Hally glared at the two "I don't know why you two are laughing, because you two had just been added to my list. See you two at three" Hally smirked at the two**

**Draco almost choked on his juice after listening to Hally's words, he turned his head seeing Crabbe and Goyle's face go pale. Hally gave them a smug look**

"**You'll think twice next time before you laugh at someone else huh? Welcome to your worst nightmare you two…your going to need it" Hally, replied hearing the other Slytherins point and laugh at Crabbe and Goyle.**

"**I'd say they will next time," Harry cackled along with the Slytherins**

**Everyone at the Slytherin table calmed down minutes later to finish their breakfast, Harry and Hally both decided to take some food along with them seeing that they wasted enough time as it was, making a couple of bacon and tomato sandwiches on toast each, wrapping them up and getting up to head out of the Great Hall. Severus observed his adopted twins, impressed that they were keeping tract on the time before getting up from the teachers tables ten minutes later to prepare for the morning classes.**

**Later in between classes, the twins posted their announcements along with Hermione with sign up parchments to prepare for their exams, getting responses faster than they could post them up. Inside the school Library, there were different study sessions in three different sections of the place, several school Professor's went past before stopping to take a glance at the sight in surprise, then continued on to their destination.**

**The following few months came and went with the twins concentrating on their classes, tutoring, and their study sessions until there was at least a couple of weeks to go. Their constant listening to Ron whining over having to study for their upcoming exams, was starting to get to them as well as the others, who heard him in their group.**

**The weather soon became sweltering hot during the month of May, especially in the large classroom where they did their written papers. They had were given special, new quills for the exams, which had been bewitched with an Anti-Cheating spell for their exams, making Ron groan in misery once more. The twins would only hide their faces from the red-haired boy, sniggering quietly when the time of exams finally arrived.**

**They had practical exams as well. Professor Flitwick called them one by one into his class to see if they could make a pineapple tap-dance across a desk. McGonagall watched them turn a mouse into a snuffbox—points were given for how pretty the snuffbox was, but taken away if it had whiskers. Severus Snape made everyone except for the twins very nervous, breathing down their necks while they tried to remember how to make a forgetting potion.**

**The twins did the best they could, trying to ignore the stabbing pains in their foreheads, which had been bothering them ever since their trip into the forest. Neville thought they had a bad case of exam nerves because there were times that they could not sleep, but the truth was that Harry and Hally both kept being woken up by a recurring nightmare, except that it was now worse than ever because there was a hooded figure dripping blood in it.**

**Maybe it was because they hadn't seen what the twins had seen in the forest, or because they didn't have scars burning on their foreheads, but Ron, Hermione, and Blaise didn't seem as worried about the stone like Harry and Hally were. The idea of Voldemort certainly scared them, but he didn't keep visiting them in dreams, and they were so busy with their studying, they didn't have much time to fret about what Quirell or anyone else might be up to.**

**Their very last exam was History of Magic. One hour of answering questions about batty old wizards who'd invented self-stirring cauldrons and they'd be free, free for a whole wonderful week until their exam results came out. When the ghost of Professor Binns told them to put down their quills and roll up their parchment, Harry and Hally both could not help but cheer with the rest of the students.**

"**That was far easier than I thought it would be," Hermione said as they met up outside of the classroom, and joining up with the crowds that were flocking out onto the sunny grounds. "I needn't have learned about the 1637 Werewolf Code o Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager."**

**Hally feigned rolling her eyes at the bushy-haired girl with a wide grin on her face "Now I told you that was not necessary Hermione. Professor Binns never adds that to the exams" Hally quoted while they made their way through the crowd**

**Harry and Ron both looked at each other before rolling their eyes, listening to the two girls talk about the exams. The funny thing was Hermione as well as Hally always liked to go through their exam papers afterward, Harry was always up for the discussion, but after a time Ron stated that it was making him feel ill over it, so they had decided to wander down to the lake and flop under a tree to relax, and to keep the peace with the red-haired boy of course. The Weasley twins and Lee Jordan were tickling the tentacles of a giant squid, which was basking in the warm shallows.**

"**No more studying," Ron sighed happily, stretching out on the grass. "You could look more cheerful, Harry and Hally, we've got a week before we find out how badly we've done, there's no need to worry yet."**

**Hally let out a snort, "You mean how badly you've done," She commented truthfully while rubbing her forehead along with her brother Harry.**

"**I wish we knew what this means!" Harry bursted out angrily. "Our scars keep hurting—it's happened before but never as often as this."**

**Everyone looked at Hally to see if she had any vision over the predicament**

"**Sorry, not even I know why our scars are hurting us." Hally shrugged in answer before she continued to rub her forehead once more**

"**Go to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione suggested**

"**We're not ill," Harry said. "I think it's a warning…it means danger's coming…"**

**Ron couldn't get worked up, it was too hot.**

"**Relax you two, Hermione is right, the stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around. Anyway, we've never had any proof Quirell found out how to get past Fluffy. He ran into the Great Hall that night feinting right in front of us over a troll, and even if he did try it once, he's not going to try it again in a hurry. And Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down."**

**The twins nodded reluctantly, but couldn't shake off a lurking feeling that there was something they'd forgotten to do, something important. When they both tried to explain this, Hermione said to them, "That's just the exams. I woke up last night and was half way through my Transfiguration notes before I remembered that we'd done that one."**

**Harry, and Hally turned their eyes at each other before shaking their heads while they rolled their eyes over that remark. Both twins were quite sure the unsettling feeling didn't have anything to do with work, though. They watched an owl flutter toward the school across the bright blue sky, a note clamped in its mouth. Hagrid was the only one who ever sent them letters. Hagrid would never betray Dumbledore. Hagrid would never tell anyone how to get past Fluffy…never…but—**

**Harry and Hally suddenly jumped to their feet.**

"**Where are you two going?" Ron enquired sleepily**

"**I've just thought of something," Harry said turning white.**

"**We've got to go and see Hagrid, now." Hally replied turning white as well.**

"**Why?" Panted Hermione, hurrying to keep up with the twins.**

"**Don't you think it's a bit odd," the twins rambled at once, scrambling up the grassy slope, "That what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket? How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't we see it before?"**

"**Stop! You two are going to make me go nutters talking at the same time" Ron begged the two "And what are you two talking about anyway?" He added, but Harry and Hally kept sprinting on the grounds toward the forest, and never answered.**

**Hagrid was sitting in an armchair outside of his house; his trousers and sleeves were rolled up and he was shelling peas into a large bowl.**

"**Ack! It's the tiny green balls of crap! Hagrid please tell me that you aren't shelling them for us" Hally teased before getting serious with the half giant**

"**No, its fer me and Hullo," Hagrid said smiling and knowing that Hally was only jibing him "Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?"**

"**Yes, please," said Ron, but Harry and Hally cut him off.**

"**No, we're in a hurry. Hagrid we've got to ask you something." Harry replied**

"**Are you sure that you never got the chance to get a good look at the person you were playing cards with on the night that you won Norbert?" Hally enquired**

**Hagrid shrugged his shoulders "No. He wouldn't take his cloak off. I told yeh two that already."**

**Harry sank down next to the bowl of peas along with his twin beside him**

"**What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?" Harry enquired**

"**Mighta come up," Said Hagrid, frowning as he tried to remember. "Yeah…he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here…He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I look after…so I told him…an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon…an' then…I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks…Let's see…yeah, then he said he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn't want it ter go ter any old home…So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy…"**

"**And did he—did he seem interested in Fluffy?" both twins asked at the same time, trying to keep their voices calm.**

"**Well—yeah—how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep…"**

**Both twins suddenly looked horrified.**

"**I shouldn'ta told yeh two that!" Hagrid blurted out. "Forget I said it! Hey—where're yeh goin'?"**

**Harry, Hally, Hermione, and Ron didn't speak to each other at all until they came to a halt in the entrance hall, which seemed very cold and gloomy after the grounds.**

"**We have got to go to Dumbledore," Said Harry "Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy."**

"**And I bet it was either Quirell or Voldemort under that cloak—it must've been easy, once he'd got Hagrid drunk," Hally stated agreeing with her older brother**

"**I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Firenze might back us up if Bane doesn't stop him," Harry ranted as they made their way toward Dumbledore's office.**

**They were looking around them as they went, Hermione, and Ron close to their heels. **

"**We'll just have to…" Harry began, but a voice suddenly rang across the hall.**

"**What are you four doing inside?"**

**It was Professor McGonagall, carrying a large pile of books.**

"**We want to see Professor Dumbledore," Said Hermione, rather bravely, Harry, Hally, and Ron thought.**

"**See Professor Dumbledore?," Professor McGonagall repeated, as though this was a very fishy thing to want to do. "Why?"**

**Both twins swallowed—now what?**

"**It's sort of secret," They answered McGonagall, but wished at once they hadn't, because Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared.**

"**Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago," She told them coldly. "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once."**

"**He's gone?" Harry asked frantically "Now?"**

"**Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Potter, he has many demands on his time…"**

"**But this is important." Hally blurted out**

"**Something you two have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Miss Potter?"**

"**Look," Said Harry, throwing caution in the winds, "Professor—it's about the Sorcerer's stone…"**

**Whatever Professor McGonagall had expected, it wasn't that. The books she was carrying tumbled out of her arms, but she didn't pick them up.**

**A/N: That is all for chapter 69. see you in chapter 70 bye for now**


	72. Chapter 70TO THE THIRDFLOOR!

Chapter 70 TO THE THIRD-FLOOR

Author's Notes: We are now getting closer to the end of the chapter everyone, and I am continuing to get new readers…however, one anonymous review came to me that they did not like Severus Snape being a father, but liked the story. Well that is ok by me; everyone is entitled to his or her own opinion, which is why I am continuing to write. Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Harry Potter series; J.K. Rowling does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.

**Chapter 70**

_Whatever Professor McGonagall had expected, it wasn't that. The books she was carrying tumbled out of her arms, but she didn't pick them up…_

"**How do you know--?" McGonagall spluttered.**

"**Professor, I think—I know—Qu—that someone's going to try and steal the stone. We've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore." The twins rambled at the same time.**

**She eyed them with a mixture of shock and suspicion. **

"**Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow," She said finally. "I don't know how you two found out about the stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected."**

"**But Professor…"**

"**Mr. and Miss. Potter, I know what I'm talking about," McGonagall said shortly. She bent down and gathered up the fallen books. "I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine."**

**But they didn't.**

"**It's tonight," Harry said, once they made sure Professor McGonagall was out of earshot. "Quirell's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs, and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way."**

"**He sent that note, I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a shock when Dumbledore turns up," Hally commented after agreeing with her big brother.**

"**But what can we…"**

**Hermione gasped. Harry, Hally, and Ron wheeled around.**

**The twins' father Severus was standing there.**

"**Good afternoon," He told them smoothly.**

"**Afternoon dad," the twins replied at the same time, Hermione and Ron only stared at him.**

"**You four shouldn't be inside on a day like this," the potions master said with an odd twisted smile.**

**Hally took a step back wearily, knowing that look all too well, Harry glanced at his twin before doing the same, not asking any questions.**

"**We were…" Harry began, without any idea on what he was going to say to their dad**

"**You want to be more careful," Said Severus. "Hanging around like this, people will think you're up to something. And Gryffindor's really can't afford to lose any more points, can they?"**

"**Dad!" Hally lashed out after seeing the look of taunting on the potion master's face. Harry flushed, they turned to go outside, but their father called them back.**

"**Be warned you two, any more nighttime wanderings and I will personally make sure you receive detention, and your friends expelled. Good day to you."**

**Severus strode off in the direction of the staffroom.**

**Out on the cold stone steps, the twins turned to the others.**

"**Right, here's what we've got to do," the twins whispered urgently. "One of us has got to keep an eye on our dad so he won't suspect anything that we're going to do—wait outside the staffroom and follow him if he leaves it. Hermione, you'd better do that."**

"**Why me?"**

"**It's obvious," Ron replied, "You can pretend to be waiting for Professor Flitwick, you know." He put on a high voice, " 'Oh Professor Flitwick, I'm so worried, I think I got question fourteen b wrong…"**

**Hally stood in Ron's face swiftly glaring, "Oh shut up Ron! She can wait and distract our dad by talking to him about several higher levels of potion making since she is book smart like Harry and myself!" Hally seethed**

**Ron let out a loud gulp before Hermione spoke "It's all right Hally, I'll keep an eye out on your father." She promised the raven-red-streak-haired girl**

"**And we'd better stay outside the third-floor corridor," Harry told Ron, giving the red-haired boy an angry look "Come on."**

**But that part of the plan didn't work. No sooner had they reached the door separating Fluffy from the rest of the school than Professor McGonagall turned up again and this time, she lost her temper.**

"**I suppose you all think you're harder to get past than a pack of enchantments!" She stormed. "Enough of this nonsense! If I hear you all come anywhere near here again, I'll take another fifty points from Gryffindor! Yes, Weasley, from my own house!"**

**Harry, Hally, and Ron went back to the common room. Harry had just said "At least Hermione's on our dad's tail," when the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and Hermione came in.**

"**I'm sorry you two!" Hermione wailed. "Your dad came out and asked me what I was doing, so I said that I wanted to talk to him about higher levels of potions, he went back in to retrieve a book of his, and I've just got away, I don't know where he went after that."**

**Hally took a deep breath "Hermione, you could have stayed! It was obvious that dad was interested in the discussion." Hally explained sighing **

"**Well that's it then, isn't it?" Harry said**

**The other two looked at the twins. They both were pale and their eyes were glittering.**

"**We're going out of here tonight and we are going to try and get to the stone." Both twins announced firmly**

"**You two are mad!" Ron cried out**

"**You can't!" Said Hermione. "After what McGonagall and your father said? You two will get detention! Or worse expelled!"**

"**SO WHAT!" Harry and Hally both shouted**

"**Don't you two understand anything?" Hally questioned the other two **

"**If Quirell gets hold of the stone, Voldemort's coming back! Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? There won't be any Hogwarts to get expelled from! He'll flatten it, or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts! Losing points doesn't matter anymore, can't you see?" Harry exclaimed**

"**Do you think he'll leave you and your families alone if Gryffindor wins the house cup? If we get caught before can get to the stone, well, we'll have to go somewhere and wait for Voldemort to find us there, it's only dying a bit later than we would have, because we are not going over to the dark side! We are going through that trapdoor tonight and nothing you two say is going to stop us! Voldemort killed our parents, remember?" Hally lectured at the two choking on her last words. She turned her back on Hermione and Ron, not letting them see the tears rolling down her cheeks.**

**Harry glanced at his little sister before glaring his eyes at the two, "Thanks a lot for your support guys. Hal stop crying, it's not like you" Harry commented, making Hermione and Ron feel small that moment.**

"**Your right you two," Hermione said in a small voice**

"**We'll use the invisibility cloak," Said Harry "It's just lucky that I got it."**

"**But it will cover all four of us?" Ron enquired "All—all four of us?" the twins questioned the red-haired boy with narrowed eyes**

"**Oh, come off it, you two don't think we'd let you go alone?"**

"**Of course not," Said Hermione briskly. "How do you think you'd get to the stone without us? I'd better go and look through my books, there might be something useful…"**

**The twins glanced at one another before looking back at the two "But if we get caught, you two will be expelled, too."**

"**Not if I can help it," said Hermione grimly "Flitwick told me in secret that I got a hundred and twelve percent on his exam. They're not throwing me out after that."**

**Hally crossed her arms after listening to Hermione rant, "Really? Well Flitwick confided in me that Harry and I got one hundred and twenty five percent on his exam." Hally announced**

**Ron's mouth dropped open, while Hermione slowly raised her wide eyes up at the twins "But that would mean that you two are the top first year students in school!" Hermione exclaimed in surprised shock**

"**Yeah, you could say that, but I'm not one for rubbing things in" Hally replied without a care**

**Both Harry and Ron watched for any sign of hysteria from Hermione, however all they got was, "I'm glad that I'm not the only one with high marks here," Hermione grinned at the twins**

**Ron flopped back against the maroon sofa that he was sitting on "Why did I have to make friends with a bunch of bookworms" He groaned**

**The twins turned their eyes on him, then looked at one another **_'Do we have to let Ron tag along Harry?' _**Hally thought to her brother**

'_Let him tag along Hal, he maybe useful to us'_** Harry thought back to his sister letting her catch on**

"**You can never have too many friends that are book smart Ron" Hally commented hiding an evil grin on her face**

"**Yeah Ron, especially when it helps you with your scores" Harry replied while the two girls stifled their sniggers.**

**After dinner the four of them sat nervously apart in the common room. Nobody bothered them; none of the Gryffindors had anything to say to Harry and Hally any more, after all. This was the first night they hadn't been upset by it. Hermione was skimming through all her notes with Hally, hoping to come across one of the enchantments they were about to try to break. Harry and Ron didn't talk much. Both of them were thinking about what they were about to do.**

**Slowly the room emptied as people drifted off to bed.**

"**Better get your cloak Harry," Ron muttered, as Lee Jordan finally left, stretching and yawning. Harry ran upstairs to their dark dormitory. He pulled out the cloak and them his eyes fell on the flute Hagrid had given him for Christmas. He pocketed it to use on Fluffy—he didn't feel much like singing…Hally on the other hand, he thought suddenly, could sing a few versus for them since she could hold a tune like a nightingale.**

**He ran back down to the common room to a little sister who stood there before him, tapping her feet at him.**

"**Uh-uh…hi Hal…" "Don't you hi Hal me big brother. I am not about to sing for that…dog," Hally replied with her arms crossed**

"**Hal, we may need you to do that, please?" Harry practically begged his little sister**

**Hally rolled her eyes in defeat "Fine. For you I will" Hally answered him **

"**We'd better put the cloak on…and make sure it covers all four of us, and yes Ron we can fit since Hal is the smallest of us all—if Filch spots one of our feet wandering along on its own…"**

"**What are you doing?" said a voice from the corner of the room. Neville appeared from behind an armchair, clutching Trevor the toad, who looked as though he'd been making another bid for freedom.**

"**Nothing, Neville, nothing." Said Harry, hurriedly putting the cloak behind his back.**

**Neville stared at their guilty faces.**

"**You're going out again," he said**

"**No, no, no," Said Hermione. "No, we're not. Why don't you go to bed, Neville?"**

**Both twins looked at the grandfather clock by the door. They couldn't afford to waste any more time, Quirell might even now be playing Fluffy to sleep.**

"**You can't go out," said Neville, "You'll be caught again. Gryffindor will be in even more trouble."**

"**You don't understand," Said the twins, "This is important."**

**But Neville was clearly steeling himself to do something desperate.**

"**I won't let you do it," He told them, hurrying to stand in front of the portrait hole. "I'll—I'll fight you!"**

**The twins were slightly taken aback from Neville's sudden bravery.**

"**Neville," Ron exploded, "Get away from that hole and don't be an idiot…"**

"**Don't you call me an idiot!" Neville cried. "I don't thing you should be breaking any more rules! And you were the one who told me to stand up to people!"**

**Harry, Hally, and Hermione watched at the two other boys had suddenly gotten into a heated discussion. Hally whispered to her brother "Still want Ron to tag along?" she asked him**

"**From what I see here…nope," Harry answered in low-key**

"**Yes, but not to us," Ron said in exasperation. "Neville, you don't know what you are doing."**

**He took a step forward and Neville dropped Trevor the toad, who leapt out of sight. **

"**Go on then, try and hit me!" Neville said, raising his fists. "I'm ready!"**

"**Oh gods here we go" Hermione muttered while both twins grinned from ear to ear waiting to see a good fight, until they realize that the two were only circling around with raised fists. **

**Harry turned to Hermione "Do something and make sure you get Ron as well" he said desperately**

**Hermione stepped forward "Neville, Ron," She said, "I'm really, really sorry about this."**

"_Petrificus Totalus_**!" she cried, pointing her wand at the two boys.**

**Both boys' arms snapped to their sides. Their legs sprang together. Their whole body rigid, they swayed where they stood and then fell flat on their faces stiff as a board.**

**Hermione ran to turn them over. Neville and Ron's jaws were jammed together so they couldn't speak. Only their eyes were moving, looking at the three in horror.**

"**What've you done to them?" Harry whispered **

"**It's the full body-bind," Said Hermione miserably. "Neville, Ron I'm so sorry."**

**Hally felt sorry for Neville, but not to Ron "You had that one coming Ron, starting on Neville like that, but you'll be ok" Hally stifled a giggle**

"**We had to you two, no time to explain except that well…I have to agree with Hal Ron, but we are sorry" Harry said stepping over the two boys**

"**See you later Ron," Hally said following suit with Hermione behind her**

**But leaving Neville and Ron lying motionless on the floor didn't feel quite like a good omen. In their nervous state, every statue's shadow looked like Filch, every distant breath of wind sounded like Peeves swooping down on them.**

**They were heading to the third-floor direction when they heard a sound behind them, turning to see Blaise.**

"**Got your message earlier, what's up?" she asked eyes searching around for some kind of movement**

**Harry glanced at his sister "Hal…" "Well she's smarter than Ron ok? Any way she is a Slytherin Harry" Hally whispered just before Harry pulled his cloak off of them**

"**We have to stop Quirell from getting that stone Zabini" Harry explained with a sigh**

"**I'm in" Blaise told them without any question joining the group, Harry covered them up once more**

**At the foot of the first set of stairs, they spotted Mrs. Norris skulking near the top**

"**Oh, let's kick her just this once," Harry whispered in his sister's ear,**

"**No, let her go Harry" Hally whispered back to him as they climbed carefully around her, Mrs. Norris turned her lamp like eyes on them, but didn't do anything.**

**They didn't meet anyone else until they reached the staircase up to the third floor. Peeves was bobbing halfway up, loosening the carpet so that people would trip.**

"**Who's there?" he said suddenly as they climbed toward him. He narrowed his wicked black eyes. "Know you're there, even if I can't see you. Are you ghoulie or wee student beastie?"**

**He rose up into the air and floated there, squinting at them.**

"**Should call Filch, I should, if something's a-creeping around unseen."**

**Harry had a sudden idea.**

"**Peeves," He said, in a hoarse whisper, "The bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible."**

**Hally opened her mouth to protest, but Harry covered it with his hand, knowing that his little sister would bust him out for her poltergeist friend.**

**Peeves almost fell out of the air in shock. He caught himself in time and hovered about a foot off the stairs.**

"**So sorry, your bloodiness, Mr. Baron, sir," he said greasily. "My mistake, my mistake—I didn't see you—of course I didn't, you're invisible—forgive old Peevsie his little joke, sir."**

"**I have business here, Peeves," Croaked Harry while Hally continued to struggle out of his grasp "Stay away from this place tonight."**

"**I will sir, I most certainly will," said Peeves, rising up in the air again. "Hope your business goes well, Baron, I'll not bother you."**

**And he scooted off, leaving the four under the invisibility cloak. Hally tore her mouth away from Harry's hand finally giving him a disapproval look**

"**Sorry Hal, but I had to" Harry whispered**

"**That was a mean thing to do, lying to Peeves like that…oh who am I kidding, you did have to do it," Hally sighed**

**A few seconds later, they were there, outside the third-floor corridor—and the door was already ajar.**

**A/N: That is all for chapter 70 everyone, see you in chapter 71 bye for now, and I hope that you enjoy the cliffy. **


	73. Chapter 71 THROUGH THE TRAPDOOR!

Chapter 71

Author's Notes: Hello everyone! Once again, it is time for my latest update. Now not to say mean to my fellow readers, but a few days ago I had received at least two reviews criticizing my first chapter of the twins' and Draco Malfoy's profiles…well let just say this; one, I clearly stated that this was my version of the story, so Draco Malfoy's birthday shall remain the same in it, two, so far every reader here does not think that they are a bunch of Mary Sues, so if you don't like the story, you can go to the next writer, and three (To Amanda only) I agree that Saerry Snape is an excellent writer, but I will inform you that she is one of my staff members in my C2 and perhaps you are jealous that it was not you that thought of this idea? Did I just shoot your criticism down? Oops! My bad! For everyone else, these reviews will not stop me from continuing to write, just encourages it more and now whoever wants to send in their review, has to subscribe to it since I blocked my anonymous reviews, and now on with the story.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.

Special A/N: Sorry if I sounded a bit tiff everyone, but having such rude criticism only makes me come out fighting (Takes a very deep breath and relaxes).

**Chapter 71 THROUGH THE TRAPDOOR**

_A few seconds later, they were on the third—floor corridor, and the door was already ajar…_

"**Well, there you are," Harry said quietly, "Quirell's already got past Fluffy."**

**Seeing the open door somehow seemed to impress upon all four of them what was facing them. Underneath the cloak, Harry turned to his twin sister and the other two girls.**

"**If you two want to go back, I won't blame you," he told them. "You can take the cloak, we won't need it now."**

"**Don't be stupid, Harry." Blaise said**

"**We're coming." Said Hermione**

**Hally gave her big brother a smugging grin "See Harry, girls are braver than boys," she teased remembering a couple of days ago; they had gotten into a heavy discussion over who was better at bravery; boys or girls.**

"**This is not the time for that discussion Hal," Harry replied, stifling a grin from them.**

**Harry pushed the door open.**

**As the door creaked, low, rumbling growls met their ears. All three of the dog's noses sniffed madly in their direction, even though it could not see them.**

"**What's that at its feet?" Hermione whispered.**

"**Looks like a harp," Hally said. "Quirell must have left it there."**

"**It must wake up the moment you stop playing," Said Harry. "Well, here goes…"**

"**Uh-uh" Hally shook her head while looking over at the three-headed dog in fear**

"**Hal, you promised…"**

"**Oh all right! I swear your more devious than me" Hally huffed in defeat while Harry grabbed the flute.**

**He put Hagrid's flute to his lips and blew while Hally sung a quiet tune out for Fluffy to hear. The sound from the flute wasn't really a tune, but from the first note, the beast's eyes began to droop. Neither Harry nor Hally drew breath. Slowly, the dog's growls ceased—it tottered on its paws and fell to its knees, then it slumped to the ground, fast asleep.**

"**Keep playing and singing," Blaise warned the twins as they slipped out of the cloak and crept toward the trapdoor. They could feel the dog's hot, smelly breath as they approached the giant heads. **

"**I think we'll be able to pull the door open," Said Hermione, peering over the dog's back. **

"**Want to go first Hermione?" Harry enquired**

"**No, I don't!"**

"**All right." Harry gritted his teeth and stepped carefully over the dog's legs. He bent and pulled the ring of the trapdoor, which swung up and open.**

**He turned to his little sister after getting another idea, Hally widened her eyes and shook her head. "Oh no Harry! I'm not going first…"**

"**I second that emotion!" Hermione blurted out quietly**

"**Hermione…"**

"**Me too!" Blaise whispered loud enough to be heard**

**Hally stared at the three in sheer shock, before fuming quietly in anger "Fine, I will" she huffed tip-toeing over the dog's paw next and peering into the trapdoor opening**

"**What can you see?" Hermione asked anxiously.**

"**Nothing—just black—there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop. They took out the ladder that was there before." Hally whispered to them.**

**Harry, who was started to play the flute again, waved at her to get his attention and pointed at himself.**

"**You want to go next? Are you sure about that big brother?" Hally enquired "I really don't know how deep this thing goes, since I've never really went down it. Give the flute to Hermione so she can keep him asleep."**

**Harry quickly handed the flute over. In a few seconds' silence, the dog growled and twitched, but the moment Hermione began to play, it fell back into its deep sleep.**

**Harry peered over the trapdoor, finding that Hally was right; there was no sign of the bottom.**

**Hally lowered herself through the hole until she was hanging on by her fingertips. Then looked up at her brother Harry and said "If anything happens to me, don't follow. Go straight to the owlery and send Eros to Dumbledore, right?"**

"**Right," Harry promised her, hoping that nothing bad will happen to his twin.**

"**See you in a minute, I hope…"**

**And Hally let go. Cold, damp air rushed her as she fell down, down and…**

**FLUMP! With a funny, muffled sort of thump, she landed on something soft. She sat up and felt around, her eyes not used to the gloom. It felt as though she was sitting on some sort of plant.**

"**Hal! You all right down there?" Harry called down to her **

"**I'm ok!" she called up to the light the size of a postage stamp, which was the open trapdoor, "It's a soft landing, you can jump…"**

**She suddenly felt something wrap around her legs. "Wait Harry don't…"**

**Too late, Harry followed next, landing a foot from her "Jump. Something has my legs Harry…"**

**Harry scrambled to her quickly then yelled up "Come on Hermione, Blaise!"**

**The distant music stopped. There was a loud bark from the dog, but Hermione and Blaise both had jumped in the knick of time, landing not too far from the twins.**

"**What is this stuff?" Blaise blurted out**

"**Dunno, some kind of plant thing. I suppose it's here to break the fall," Harry answered while Hally felt whatever it was tighten around her legs, finally realizing what it was. **

"**We must be miles under the school," Hermione muttered**

"**Lucky this plant thing's here really," Blaise commented until they noticed Hally struggling. She felt it tighten more around her legs realizing what it was**

"**Devil Snare!" Hally exclaimed hearing Hermione let out a gasp**

"**Look at you both! Harry it's around you too!" Hermione ranted while she leapt up and struggled to a damp wall. **

**She had to struggle because the moment they had landed, the plant has started to twist snakelike tendrils around her ankles. As for the twins, their legs had already been bound tightly as well as Blaise's in long creepers without their noticing.**

**Hermione had managed to free herself before the plant got a firm grip on her. Now she watched in horror as the three fought to pull the plant off them, but the more they strained against it, the tighter and faster the plant wound around them.**

"**Stop moving!" Hermione yelled to them "Harry, Hally wrack your brains, you know how to get free from this plant if you think.**

"**Oh, I'm so glad you know what to do about this plant!" Blaise spat out after struggling and getting angrier by the second. "That's a great help…"**

"**Knock it off Blaise, she's right! We have to relax to get it to loosen up around us to get free" both twins spoke out at once**

"**Sorry, but this thing has got me riled up. Hermione I didn't mean what I said to you just now" Blaise apologized**

"**Apology accepted" Hermione told her while she watched them struggle until they began to calm down, Blaise on the other hand was still struggling**

"**I can't breathe!" The light brown-haired girl wheezed out**

"**Hermione! We need you to kill this plant!" Hally cried out suddenly struggling to get her wand arm free from the plant next.**

"**Or Blaise is going to be strangled by this thing!" Harry announced struggling for his wand arm as well**

**Hermione wrung her hands together "I'm thinking….what did Professor Sprout say about Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare—it likes the dark and the damp…"**

"**So light a fire!" the twins yelled out at her**

"**Yes—of course—but there's no wood!" Hermione cried out still wringing her hands**

**Hally darted her a look "HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" She bellowed "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"**

"**Oh, right!" Hermione said blushing for not thinking clearly at that moment. She whipped out her wand, waved it, muttering something, and sent a jet of the same bluebell flames she had used on the twins' father at the plant. In a matter of seconds, the three felt it loosening its grip as it cringed away from the light and warmth. Wriggling and flailing, it unraveled itself from their bodies, and they were able to pull free.**

"**Lucky you actually pay attention in Herbology, Hermione," Said Harry as he and his twin joined her by the wall, wiping sweat off his face.**

"**Yes, for a moment there, I thought she was going to become Ron in a girl's form" Hally agreed, lightly teasing the bushy-haired girl.**

"**Yeah," Said Blaise getting in on the teasing "And lucky Harry doesn't lose his head in a crisis—'there's no wood,' Honestly."**

"**All right! I lost it there, but only for a second," Hermione confessed with her palms up, the twins and Blaise sniggered over her embarrassment. **

"**This way," Said Harry, pointing down a stone passageway, which was the only way forward.**

**All they could hear apart from their footsteps was the gentle drip of water trickling down the walls. The passageway sloped downward, and both twins were reminded of Gringotts. With an unpleasant jolt of the heart, Harry remembered the dragons said to be guarding vaults in the wizards' bank. If they met a dragon, a fully-grown dragon…**

"**You'll be fine Harry. Charlie showed me a trick on how to keep them calm," Hally told him hearing his thoughts**

"**Can you hear something?" Blaise whispered**

**the twins listened. A soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from up ahead.**

"**Do you think it's a ghost?"**

"**I don't know…sounds like wings to me."**

"**There's light ahead—I can see something moving."**

**They reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door.**

"**Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" Blaise asked**

"**Probably," both twins said. "They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once…well, there's no other choice…I'll run."**

**They took a deep breath, covered their face with their arms, and sprinted across the room. They expected to feel sharp beaks and claws tearing at them any second, but nothing happened. Harry reached for the door untouched. He pulled the handle, but it was locked.**

**The other three followed suit. They tugged and heaved at the door, but it wouldn't budge, not even when they all tried the Alohomora charm.**

"**Now what?" Blaise asked in a sigh**

"**These birds…they can't be here just for decoration," Hermione said**

**They watched the birds soaring overhead, glittering—**_glittering?_

"**They're not birds!" Harry and Hally cried out at the same time **

"**They're keys! Winged keys—look carefully" Hally observed them in awe**

"**So that must mean…" Harry looked around the chamber while the other three squinted up at the flock of keys. "…yes—look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!"**

"**But there are hundreds of them!"**

**Blaise examined the locked door.**

"**We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one—probably silver, like the handle."**

**They each seized a broomstick and kicked off into the air, soaring into the midst of the cloud of keys. They grabbed and snatched, but the bewitched keys darted and dived so quickly it was almost impossible to catch one.**

**Not for nothing, though, was Harry the youngest seeker in a century as well as Hally who was the youngest chaser. Harry had a knack for spotting things other people didn't and Hally had the speed to weave through the whirl of rainbow feathers. Harry noticed a large silver key that had a bent wing, as if it had already been caught and stuffed into the keyhole.**

"**That one!" He called to the others. "That big one—there—no, there—with bright blue wings—the feathers are all crumpled on one side."**

**Hally went speeding in the direction that her brother was pointing, crashed into the ceiling, and nearly fell off her broom.**

"**Harry! You're the seeker not me!" Hally shouted out with blushed cheeks**

"**We've got to close it in!" Harry said, doing his best to not laugh at his little sister over her incident, and keeping his eyes on the key with the damaged wing. "Hal, you come at it from above, Hermione, stay below and stop it from going down, Blaise, you keep it from heading your way—and I'll try and catch it. Right, NOW!"**

**Hally dived, Hermione rocketed upward, the key dodged them both, and Harry along with Blaise streaked after it; it sped toward the wall, Harry leaned forward and with a nasty, crunching noise, pinned it against the stone with one hand. Hally, Blaise, and Hermione's cheers echoed around the high chamber.**

**They landed quickly, and Harry ran to the door, the key struggling in his hand. He rammed it into the lock and turned—it worked. The moment the lock had clicked open, the key took flight again, looking very battered now that it had been caught twice.**

"**Ready?" Harry asked his sister and the other two, his hand on the door handle. They all nodded. He pulled the door open.**

**The next chamber was so dark they couldn't see anything at all. But as they stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight.**

**They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces. Harry, Hally, Blaise, and Hermione shivered slightly—the towering white chessmen had no faces.**

"**Now what do we do?" Harry whispered**

"**It's obvious isn't it?" Hally answered, "We've got to play our way across the room."**

**Behind the white pieces, they could see another door.**

"**How?" Hermione asked nervously.**

"**I think," Hally said, "We're going to have to be chessmen."**

**She walked up to a black knight and put her hand out to touch the knight's horse. At once, it sprang to life. The horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmeted head to look down at Hally.**

"**Do we—er—have to join you to get across?" She asked **

**The black knight nodded. Hally turned to the other three.**

"**This needs thinking about…" she said. "I suppose we've got to take the place of four of the black pieces…"**

**Harry, Hermione, and Blaise stayed quiet, watching Hally think. Finally she said, "Now, don't be offended or anything, but neither of are that good at chess…"**

"**Who says I'm not?" Blaise blurted out just then**

"**Well, you hadn't exactly beaten me in the game…,"**

"**yes, but that doesn't mean that I can't play well Hally! You're just better at it than I am," Blaise exclaimed honestly**

"**Point takened, sorry Blaise," Hally told the light brown-haired girl**

"**Well we're not offended Hal," Harry said quickly after Hally's apology to Blaise, "Just tell us what to do."**

"**Well, Harry, you take the place of that bishop, Hermione and Blaise go next to him instead of that castle and pawn."**

"**What about you?" **

"**I'm going to be a knight…"**

"**OH NO YOUR NOT!" Harry yelled out**

"**Fine! Who do you think can be the knight Harry, beside you or me?" Hally questioned**

**Harry pointed to Blaise "She can play Hal, just needs a bit more practice, and what better way for Blaise to practice than right now," Harry told her**

"**What? Harry…fine. I'll be the pawn and Blaise can be the knight." Hally sighed heading over to the right side of Harry while Blaise clambered up onto the black knight less horse.**

**The chessmen seemed to have been listening, because at these words a knight, a bishop, a pawn, and a castle turned their backs on the white pieces, and walked off the board, leaving four empty squares that Harry, Hally, Hermione, and Blaise took.**

**Hally looked over at Blaise, letting her take control, "Remember Blaise, White always plays first in chess, and relax. You can do this," Hally called to her then peered across the board. "Yes…look…"**

**A white pawn had moved forward two squares.**

**Blaise started to direct the black pieces. They moved silently wherever she sent them. The twins' knees were trembling. What if they lost?**

"**Harry—move diagonally four squares to the right."**

**Harry turned to Hally, seeing her nod at him, agreeing with Blaise on the move before moving as Blaise told him to do.**

**Their first real shock came when their other knight was taken.**

**The white queen smashed him to the floor and dragged him off the board, where he lay quite still, facedown.**

"**Had to let that happen," Said Blaise with her eyes closed, looking shaken. "Leaves you free to take that bishop, Hermione, go on.**

**Every time one of their men was lost, the white pieces showed no mercy. Soon there was a huddle of limp black player slumped along the wall. Twice, Blaise only just noticed in time that Harry, Hally, and Hermione were in danger. She herself darted around the board, taking almost as many white pieces as they had lost black ones. The twins were impressed.**

"**We're nearly there," Blaise muttered suddenly. "Let me think—let me think…"**

**The white queen turned her blank face toward her.**

"**Yes…" Blaise said softly after much thought, "It's the only way…I've got to be taken."**

"**NO!" Harry and Hermione yelled out, Hally kept quiet, knowing that Blaise was indeed correct in the choice.**

"**That's chess!" Blaise snapped turning to them, "You've got to make some sacrifices! I take one step forward and she'll take me—that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!"**

"**But…"**

"**She's right Harry! Let her do this, you did say that Blaise needed more practice and this is it." Hally reminded him**

"**Hal!" Harry exclaimed**

"**Do you want to stop Quirell or not?"**

"**Blaise…"**

"**Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the stone!"**

**There was no other alternative.**

"**Ready?" Blaise called, her face pale but determined. "Here I go—now, don't hang around once you've won."**

**She stepped forward, and the white queen pounced. She struck Blaise hard across the head with her stone arm, and she crashed to the floor—Hermione screamed but stayed on her square—the white queen dragged Blaise to one side. She looked as if she'd been knocked out.**

**Shaking like his twin sister was at that moment, Harry moved three spaces to the left.**

**The white king took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet. They had won. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. With one last desperate look back at Blaise, Harry, Hally, and Hermione charged through the door and up the next passageway.**

"**What if she's…?"**

"**She'll be all right," the twins promised Hermione, trying to convince theirselves as well.**

"**What do you reckon's next?"**

"**We've had sprout's, that was the Devil's Snare; Flitwick must've put charms on the keys; McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive; that leaves either Quirell's spells or dad's…"**

**They had reached another door.**

"**All right?" Harry whispered**

"**Go on."**

**Harry pushed it open.**

**A disgusting smell filled their mouths, making the three pull their robes up over their noses. Eyes watering, they saw, flat on the floor in front of them, a troll even larger that the one they had tackled, out cold with a bloody lump on its head.**

"**I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one," Harry whispered, hearing his sister and Hermione mutter in agreement as they stepped carefully over one of its massive legs. "Come on, I can't breathe,"**

"**Yeah, smells like Ron's breath in the morning," Hally blurted out**

**Harry and Hermione looked at her "What? Oh come on! You two can't tell me that you haven't gotten down wind of it before someone reminds him to do something about it," Hally replied**

"**Now isn't the time for jibes, we'll do that later little sister." Harry stated seriously, but also fighting to keep a straight face. Leave it his twin to liven up their adventure.**

**Harry pulled open the next door, the three hardly daring to look at what came next—but there was nothing very frightening in here, just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in line.**

"**This is dads," Harry said. "What do we have to do?"**

**They stepped over the threshold, and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward. They were trapped.**

"**Look!" Hermione seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. Harry, and Hally both looked over her shoulder to read it:**

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tried to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end, But if you_

_Would move onward, neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant hold death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

**Hermione, with Hally let out a great sigh and Harry, amazed, saw that they was smiling, the very last thing he felt like doing.**

"**Your dad is brilliant," Hermione said. "This isn't magic—it's logic—a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an once of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever."**

"**But so will we, won't we?"**

"**Of course not," Hermione spoke. "Everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire, and one will get us back through the purple."**

"**But how do we know which to drink?"**

"**Give me a minute," Hermione answered Harry reading the paper several times while Hally nudged her brother pointing at the right bottle, but letting Hermione continue.**

**Hermione walked up and down the line of bottles, muttering to herself and pointing at them. At last she clapped her hands.**

"**Got it," She said then noticed Hally looking up at the ceiling with a grin on her face**

"**Hally! You guessed it first didn't you?"**

"**Yes, but who am I to invade your intellect Hermione" Hally grinned**

**Hermione made a swift goofy face at Hally before continuing "The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire—toward the stone."**

**The twins looked down at the tiny bottle.**

"**There's only enough for two of us," Harry said. "That's hardly two swallows."**

**The three looked at each other.**

"**Which one will get you through the purple flames?"**

**Hermione pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of the line.**

"**You drink that," The twins told her. **

"**No, listen, get back and get Blaise. Grab brooms from the flying-key room, they'll get you past Fluffy—go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we need him. We might be able to hold Quirell off for a while, but we're no match for him really." Harry explained**

"**But what if—you-know-who's with him?"**

"**Well—we was lucky once, wasn't we?" Hally said, pointing at hers and Harry's scar. "We might get lucky again."**

**Hermione's lip trembled, and she suddenly dashed at the twins, putting her arms around them both**

"**HERMIONE!"**

"**You two are great, you know." Hermione told them**

"**We're not that great," They replied blushing at the same time**

"**Me!" Hermione cried out. "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things—friendship and bravery and—oh Harry, Hally—be careful!"**

**Harry handed Hermione the rounded bottle, "You drink first," He told her, "You are sure which is which aren't you?"**

"**Positive," Hermione assured them. She took a long drink from the round bottle at the end, and shuddered. She turned around and started walking through the purple flames while the twins watched her go.**

**The twins took a deep breath, each taking a drink from the smallest bottle. They turned to face the black flames.**

"**Here we come," they both said taking each other's hand, and walked through the black flames.**

**They braced theirselves, saw the black flames licking their bodies, but couldn't feel them—for a moment they could see nothing but dark fire—then they was on the other side, in the last chamber.**

**There was already someone there—it was indeed Professor Quirell, however, there was someone else with him—and it wasn't even Voldemort.**

**A/N: That is all for chapter 71. See you in chapter 72 bye for now and HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	74. Chapter 72 THE LACKEYMANWITHTWOFACES

Chapter 72

Author's Notes: Hello everyone. This is the moment everyone was waiting for! I hope that everyone had a wonderful holiday. Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Harry Potter series; J.K. Rowling does, only a select few characters are from my own creation.

**Chapter 72 THE LACKEY, AND THE MAN WITH TWO FACES!**

_There was already someone there—it was indeed Professor Quirrell, however, there was someone else with him—and it wasn't even Voldemort…_

**Quirrell stood before the Mirror of Erise, staring into it.**

"**You!" The twins spoke simultaneously**

**Quirrell smiled. His face wasn't twitching at all.**

**A sound of movement from the right side of the chamber was quickly brought to their attention. Another man stood not far from them, gazing at the twins intently, his fingers twitching erratically as though he was getting ready to grab his wand.**

"**Me," Quirrell said calmly. "I wondered whether I'd be meeting you two here, Potters."**

"**Big deal," Hally muttered then pointed at the other man, "Who the bloody hell is this? I've never seen him around here." Hally replied**

**The other man cackled at her words, then looked at them menacingly, "I was supposed to have joined him later that night! Until you two took him out." The man spat out with much venom.**

"**Be silent!" Quirrell shouted his demand at the man**

"**Well, we certainly proved Ron wrong here." Hally commented**

"**Yeah, especially when he kept thinking that it was dad trying to steal the stone…"**

**Quirrell darted his eyes back to the twins, "Severus?" he laughed, and it wasn't his usual quivering treble, either, but cold and sharp. "Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who would have suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"**

**The twins couldn't take it in. **

"**So it was you that tried to kill us on that pitch that day!" Harry seethed, his anger simmering each second as well as his twin sister's anger**

"**Oh yes, I did indeed tried to kill you two. Your friend Miss Granger accidentally knocked me over as she rushed to set fire to Snape at that Quidditch match. She broke my eye contact from you both. Another few seconds and I'd have gotten you both off those brooms. I'd have managed it before then if Snape hadn't been muttering a countercurse, trying to save you two."**

**Hally snapped her fingers, "See Harry? Dad was trying to protect us. And good for Granger for knocking your fraud butt over that day…"**

**The other man went for Hally just then, "I'll finish you off right now you little witch!" He yelled before throwing out a charm at her**

"_Expelliarmus!" _** Hally cried out, making the charm hit the man instead. The man was thrown back, hitting the stonewall hard. He slumped to the ground in one heap unconscious.**

**Harry tilted his head at the sight, "Well, that takes care of that wannabe. Now to take care of you Quirrell," Harry commented while Hally stayed by his side.**

**Quirrell simply smirked at the twins, "I don't need him to finish what I have started. He is just a nobody really, however when it comes to getting someone to do your dirty work, he's as good a idiot than any."**

"**Should say the same for you jerk" Hally coughed out her words**

"**Yeah, especially when dad ruined your plans, trying to save us." Harry stated, his eyes turning a deep emerald green while Hally's turned to a coal black.**

"**Of course," Quirrell said coolly. "Why do you think he wanted to referee your next match? He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again. Funny, really…he needn't have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching. All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor from winning, he did make himself unpopular for a brief moment…and what a waste of time, when after all that, I'm going to kill you both tonight."**

**Quirrell snapped his fingers. Ropes sprang out of thin air and wrapped themselves tightly around Harry and Hally both.**

"**You're both too nosey to live, Potters. Scurrying around the school on Halloween like that, for all I knew you two seen me coming to look at what was guarding the stone."**

"**Boy are you even stupider than I thought! I was in the girl's bathroom with Granger you twit! In addition, Harry was in the Great Hall at the time! If anyone messed that up for you? Was you ! You great big muggle Q-tip head!" Hally sneered at the Dark Arts Professor.**

"**So it was you that let that troll in?" Harry questioned**

"**Certainly. I have a special gift with trolls—you must have seen what I did to the one in the chamber back there? Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off—and not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, that three-headed dog didn't even manage to bite Snapes leg off properly.**

"**Now, wait quietly Potters. I need to examine this interesting mirror."**

**Quirrell turned his back on the twins. They watched him gaze into the mirror once more.**

"**This mirror is the key to finding the stone," Quirrell murmured, tapping his way around the frame. "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this…but he's in London…I'll be far away by the time he gets back…"**

**All the twins could think of doing was to keep Quirrell talking and stop him from concentrating on the mirror.**

"**I saw you and our dad in the forest--," Harry blurted out.**

"**Yes," Said Quirrell idly, walking around the mirror to look at the back. "He was on to me by that time, trying to find out how far I'd got. He suspected me all along. Tried to frighten me—as though he could, when I had Lord Voldemort on my side…"**

**Quirrell came back out from behind the mirror and stared hungrily into it.**

"**I see the stone…I'm presenting it to my master…but where is it?"**

**The twins struggled against the ropes binding them, but they didn't give. They had to keep Quirrell from giving his whole attention to the mirror.**

"**But dad always seemed to hate me so much at first."**

"**Oh, he did." Said Quirrell casually, "heavens, yes. He was at Hogwarts with your real father, didn't you two know? They loathed each other. But he never wanted you dead."**

**Hally did not what her brother was thinking about at first, until she noticed the look on his face and decided to let him continue on to see where it went.**

"**But I heard you a few days ago, sobbing—I thought dad was threatening you…"**

**For the first time, a spasm of fear flitted across Quirrell's face.**

"**Sometime," he said, "I find it hard to follow my master's instructions—he is a great wizard and I am weak…"**

"**Are you trying to tell us that he was there in the classroom with you?" Harry gasped**

"**He is with me wherever I go," Quirrell said quietly. "I met him when I traveled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it…since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times. He had had to be very hard on me." Quirrell shivered suddenly. "He does not forgive easily. When I failed to steal the stone from Gringotts, he was most displeased. He punished me…decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me…"**

**Quirrell's voice trailed away. Harry was remembering his trip to Diagon Alley—how could he have been so stupid? He'd seen Quirrell there that very day, shaken hands with him in the Leaky Cauldron. Hally hear her brother's every thought**

"**I have a bad feeling about this Harry," She whispered to him**

**Quirrell cursed under his breath.**

"**I don't understand…is the stone inside the mirror? Should I break it?"**

**Harry's mind was racing, Hally kept a straight face while she continued to hear Harry's thoughts.**

_What I want more than anything else in the world at the moment, _**Harry thought, **_is to find the stone before Quirrell does. So if I look in the mirror, I should see myself finding it—which means I'll see where it's hidden! But how can I look without Quirrell realizing what I'm up to?_

'_Move slowly to the left Harry' _**Hally thought to him just then**

**Harry tried to edge to the left with Hally, to get in front of the glass without Quirrell noticing, but the ropes around their ankles were too tight:**

**They both tripped and fell over. Quirrell ignored them. He was still talking to himself.**

"**What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me master!"**

**And to the twin's horror, a voice answered, and the voice seemed to come from Quirrell himself.**

"**Use the boy and girl…use them both…"**

**Quirrell rounded on the twins.**

"**Yes—Potters—come here."**

**He clapped his hands once, and the ropes that were binding Harry and Hally fell off. They got slowly to their feet simultaneously.**

"**Come here," Quirrell repeated to them. "Look in the mirror and tell me what you both see."**

**The twins walked toward him.**

'_I must lie,' _**Harry thought to his sister desperately, **_'We'll look, and I'll lie about what we see that's all.'_

'_I'll agree with you on whatever you say to that creep Harry,'_** Hally thought back in return as they went to the mirror.**

**Quirrell moved close behind them. The twins breathed in the funny smell that seemed to come from Quirrell's turban. They closed their eyes, stepped in front of the mirror, and opened them again.**

**They saw their reflection, pale and scared-looking at first. But a moment later, their reflections smiled at them. Harry's reflection put its hand into its pocket and pulled out a blood-red stone. It winked and put the heavy drop into his real pocket. Somehow—incredibly—he'd gotten the stone.**

"**Well?" Quirrell said impatiently. "What do you both see?"**

**Both twins screwed up their courage. Harry spoke out**

"**I see us shaking hands with Dumbledore," Harry invented. "W-We've won the house cup for Gryffindor."**

**Quirrell gave Hally a push waiting for her answer.**

"**I see the same thing like Harry," Hally answered, keeping her anger in check from getting pushed.**

**Quirrell cursed again.**

"**Get out of the way," he said. As both twins moved aside, Harry felt the Sorcerer's stone against his leg. Hally, after slightly bumping into him felt it as well, dare they make a break for it?**

**But they hadn't walked five paces before a high voice spoke, thought Quirrell wasn't moving his lips.**

"**They lie…they lie…"**

"**Potters, come back here!" Quirrell shouted. "Tell me the truth! What did you two see?"**

**The high voice speak again.**

"**Let me speak to them…face-to-face…"**

"**Master you are not strong enough!"**

"**I have strength enough…for this…"**

**Both twins felt as if Devil's Snare was rooting them to the spot. They couldn't move a muscle. Petrified, they watched as Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap his turban. What was going on? The turban fell away. Quirrell's head looked strangely small without it. Then he turn slowly on the spot.**

**The twins would have screamed, but they couldn't make a sound. Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, the most terrible face the twins had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.**

"**Harry and Hally Potter…" It whispered**

**The twins tried to take a step backward but their legs wouldn't move.**

"**See what I have become?" the face said. "Mere shadow and vapor…I have form only when I can share another's body…but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds…Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks…you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest…and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own…Now…why don't you give me that stone in your pocket Harry Potter?"**

**So he knew. The feeling suddenly surged back into both Harry's and Hally's legs. They stumbled backward.**

"**Don't be fools," Snarled the face. "Better save your own lives and join me…or you'll meet the same end as your parents…They died begging me for mercy…"**

"**LIAR!" Harry shouted out suddenly**

**Quirrell was walking backward at them, so that Voldemort could still see them. The evil face was now smiling.**

"**How touching…" it hissed. "I always value bravery…yes, Potters, your parents were brave…I killed your father first, and he put up a courageous fight…but your mother needn't have died…she was still protecting you both…Now give me the stone, unless you want her to have died in vain."**

"**NEVER!"**

**The twins sprang toward the flame door, but Voldemort screamed "SEIZE THEM!" and the next second, Harry felt Quirrell's hand close on his wrist. At once, a needle-sharp pain seared across the twin's scars; their heads felt as though they were about to split in two; they yelled at one time, Hally helping her brother struggle with all their might to get Quirrell's hand off of her brother, and then to their surprise, Quirrell let go of Harry. The pain in their heads lessened—they looked around wildly to see where Quirrell had gone, and saw him hunched in pain, looking at his fingers—they were blistering before his eyes.**

**The other man came to, moaning and slowly moving toward the twins.**

"**Seize them! SEIZE THEM!" Voldemort shrieked again, and Quirrell lunged, but missed them both after they moved away from him quickly. The other man tried to grab for Hally suddenly. Hally let out a swift squeal until Harry sent out the petrifying charm on the other man, freezing him instantly. Quirrell lunged once more, but Hally gave him a high kick, almost knocking him off balance, however he knocked them both clean off their feet—their scars almost blinding them with pain, yet they could see Quirrell howling in agony.**

"**Master, I cannot hold them both—my hands—my hands!"**

**And Quirrell, though trying to pin both twins to the ground with one knee, let go of Harry's neck and stared, bewildered, at his own palms—The twins could see they looked burned, raw, red, and shiny.**

"**Then Kill them, fool, and be done!" Screeched Voldemort.**

**Quirrell raised his hand to perform a deadly curse, but the twins, by instinct reached up at once, Harry grabbed Quirrell's face while Hally grabbed Quirrell's left wrist.**

"**AAAARGH!"**

**Quirrell moved off of the twins, his face as well as his left wrist blistering, too, and then Harry and Hally knew: Quirrell couldn't touch their bare skin, not without suffering terrible pain—their only chance was to keep hold of Quirrell, keep him in enough pain to stop him from doing a curse on either of them.**

**Both jumped to their feet, each took Quirrell by his arms, and hung on as tight as they could. Quirrell screamed and tried to throw the twins off—the pain in Harry's and Hally's heads was building—they couldn't see—they could only hear Quirrell's terrible shrieks and Voldemort's yells of, "KILL THEM! KILL THEM!" and other voices, maybe in their own heads, crying "Harry! Hally!"**

**They felt Quirrell's arms wrench from their grasp, knew all was lost, and fell into blackness, down…down…down…**

**Something gold was glinting just above Harry. The Snitch! He tried to catch it, but his arms were too heavy.**

**He blinked. It wasn't the Snitch at all. It was a pair of glasses. How strange.**

**Harry blinked again. The smiling face of Albus Dumbledore swam into view above him.**

"**Good afternoon, Harry," Dumbledore said.**

**Harry turned his head wild around his surroundings, looking for his twin sister. On the right side in the next bed over was Hally, her eyes still closed, resting contentedly. Harry stared at her until he seen her eyes flutter open, sighing in relief. His sister was going to be all right.**

**Dumbledore then turned to look over at Hally smiling at her, "Good afternoon Hally." He said seeing Hally rub her eyes while sitting up.**

**Harry sat up next, looking at Dumbledore, then remembered: "Sir! The stone! It was Quirrell! He's got the Stone! Sir, quick…"**

"**Calm yourself, dear boy, you are a little behind the times," Said Dumbledore. "Quirrell does not have the stone."**

"**Then who does? Sir I…"**

"**Harry, please relax, or Madam Pomfrey will have me thrown out."**

**Hally sat in her hospital bed listening, until she decided to speak out.**

"**Then what happened to it Professor?" She asked**

"**In a moment. Calm down, both of you." Dumbledore said**

**Harry swallowed and looked around them. He realized they must be in the hospital wing. They was in bed with white linen sheets, and in between them was a table piled high with what looked like half the candy shop. Hally noticed the table as well.**

"**Tokens for you both from your friends and admirers," Dumbledore told them beaming. "What happened down in the dungeons between you two and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows. I believe your friends Misters Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send you both each a toilet seat. No doubt they thought it would amuse you both. Madam Pomfrey, however, felt it might not be very hygienic, and confiscated it."**

"**There was someone else there besides Quirrell, sir…"**

"**I am aware of that dear girl, and he is at this moment being held for trial at the Ministry." Dumbledore spoke**

"**How long have we been in here?" Harry enquired**

"**Three days. Mr. Ronald Weasley, Miss Granger, and Miss Zabini will be most relieved you have come round, they have been extremely worried…Mr. Weasley, however, after getting a good ear full from both young ladies, seemed more worried than being found petrified in the Gryffindor common room with Mr. Longbottom." Dumbledore answered in detail, looking at Hally with twinkling eyes.**

"**That wasn't me Professor…"**

"**I know my dear. Miss Granger had informed me personally on who it was that petrified the boys." Dumbledore assured Hally**

**Harry intervened again, "But sir, the stone…"**

"**I see you are not to be distracted. Very well, the stone. Professor Quirrell did not manage to take it from you. I arrived in time to prevent that, although you both were doing very well on your own, I must say."**

"**You got there? You got Hermione's owl?" both twins asked at once**

"**We must have crossed in midair. No sooner had I reached London than it became clear to me that the place I should be was the one I had just left. I arrived just in time to pull Quirrell off you both…"**

"**It was you."**

"**I feared I might be too late."**

"**You nearly were, we couldn't have kept him off the stone much longer…"**

"**Not the stone, children, you two—the effort involved nearly killed you both. For on terrible moment there, I was afraid it had. As for the stone, it has been destroyed."**

"**Destroyed?" the twins said blankly. "But your friend—Nicolas Flamel…"**

"**Oh, you know about Nicolas?" Dumbledore asked, sounding quite delighted. "You both did do the thing properly, didn't you? Well, Nicolas and I have had a little chat, and agreed it's all for the best."**

"**But that means he and his wife will die, won't they?"**

"**They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die."**

**Dumbledore smiled at the look of amazement on the twin's faces.**

"**To ones as young as you two, I'm sure it seems incredible, but to Nicolas and Perenelle, it really is like going to bed after a very, very long day. After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. You know, the stone was really not such a wonderful thing. As much money and life as you could want! The two things most human beings would choose above all—the trouble is, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely those things that are worst for them."**

**The twins sat there, lost for words. Dumbledore hummed a little and smiled at the ceiling.**

"**Sir?" Said Harry. "I've been thinking…sir—even if the stone's gone, Vol-, I mean, You-know-who…"**

"**Call him Voldemort, Harry. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself."**

"**Yes sir. Well, Voldemort's going to try other ways of coming back, isn't he? I mean, he hasn't gone, has he?"**

**Hally looked back from her brother to Dumbledore, listening and wanting to know herself about Voldemort.**

"**No, Harry, he has not. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share…not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. He left Quirrell to die; he shows just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies. Nevertheless, Harry, while you two may have delayed his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time—and if he is delayed again, and again, why, he may never return to power."**

**The twins nodded, but stopped quickly, because it made their heads hurt. Then Both twins started to speak at once, "Sir, there are some other things we'd like to know, if you can tell us…things we want to know the truth about…"**

"**The truth," Dumbledore sighed. "It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution. However, I shall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I beg you'll both will forgive me. I shall not, of course lie."**

**The twins looked at each other, until Hally nodded her head, letting Harry speak for them both.**

"**Well…Voldemort said that he only killed our mother because she tried to stop him from killing us both. But why would he want to kill us in the first place?"**

**Dumbledore sighed very deeply this time.**

"**Alas, the first thing you ask me, I cannot tell you. Not today. Not now. You both will know, one day…put it from your minds for now, Harry, Hally. When you both are older…I know you hate to hear this…when you are both ready, you both will know."**

**And Harry, and Hally both knew it would be no good to argue.**

"**But why couldn't Quirrell touch us?"**

"**Your mother died to save you two. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realize that love as powerful as your mother's for you both leaves its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign…to have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever. It is in your very skins. Quirrell, full of hatred, greed, and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you two for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good."**

**Dumbledore now became interested in a bird out on the windowsill, which gave the twins time to dry their eyes on their sheets. When Harry found his voice again, he said, "And the invisibility cloak? And Hally's ring? Do you know who sent them to us?"**

"**Ah—your father happened to leave the cloak in my possession, as well as your mother left the ring in possession as well. I thought that you both would like them." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Useful things…your father used the cloak mainly for sneaking off to the kitchens to steal food when he was here, while your mother used her ring to sneak around doing errands for several students."**

"**And there's something else…"**

"**Fire away…"**

"**Can't, I haven't mastered that yet…oops" Hally blushed seeing Dumbledore gleam at her**

"**Been studying veela abilities Hally?" Dumbledore asked**

"**Um…"**

**Harry quickly steered the old wizard from his question, "Quirrell said our dad hated me because he hated our father. Is that true?"**

"**Well, they did detest each other. Not unlike yourself and Mr. Malfoy. And then, your father did something that your dad could never forgive."**

"**What?" Both twins asked at one time**

"**He saved his life."**

"**What?"**

"**Yes…" Said Dumbledore dreamily. "Funny, the way people's minds work, isn't it? Your current father couldn't bear being in your father's debt…I do believe he worked so hard to protect you two at the match earlier was probably because he felt that would make him and your father's memory in peace…"**

**The twin tried to understand this but made their heads pound, so they stopped.**

"**And sir, there's one more thing…"**

"**Just the one?"**

"**How did I get the stone out of the mirror?"**

"**Yeah! How did Harry manage to get the stone out of the mirror?"**

"**Ah, now, I'm glad you two asked me that. It was one of my more brilliant ideas, and between you two and me, that's saying something. You see, only one who wanted to find the stone…or should I say two…find it, but not use it—would be able to get it, otherwise they'd just see themselves making gold or drinking Elixir of Life. My brain surprises even me sometimes…Now, enough questions. I suggest you two make a start on these sweets. Ah! Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans! I was fortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit-flavored one, and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them—but I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you two think so?"**

**The twins giggled at his recalling event of his youth. Dumbledore smiled at them and popped the golden-brown bean into his mouth. Then he choked and said, "Alas! Ear wax!" which made both twins go into a huge fit of giggles from witnessing the wise old wizard's reaction.**

**Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, was a nice woman, but very strict, from Harry's point of view, however, his sister Hally could never get enough of taunting the woman.**

"**Just five minutes," Harry pleaded**

"**Absolutely not,"**

"**You let Dumbledore in…"**

"**Well, of course, that was the headmaster, quite different. You both need to rest…"**

"**Poppy seeds goes pop you know…"**

"**Hally Potter shame on you"**

"**Well, we are resting, look, lying down and everything. Oh, go on Madam Pomfrey…"**

"**Oh, very well," Pomfrey said. "But five minutes only. And Miss Potter, behave yourself."**

**And she let Ron, Blaise, and Hermione in.**

"**Harry! Hally!" **

**Hermione looked ready to fling her arms around them again, but both twins was glad that she held herself in as their heads were still very sore.**

"**Oh, Harry, Hally, we were sure that you two were going to—Dumbledore was so worried…,"**

"**The whole school's talking about it," Ron said. "What really happened you two?"**

**It was one of those rare occasions when the true story is even more strange and exciting than the wild rumors. The twins told them everything: Quirrell; the mirror; the stone; and Voldemort. Ron, Blaise, and Hermione were a very good audience; they gasped in all the right places, and when Harry told them what was under Quirrell's turban, Hermione and Blaise both screamed out loud.**

"**So the stone's gone?" Ron said finally. "Flamel's just going to die?"**

"**That's what we said, but Dumbledore thinks that—what was it?—'to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure."**

"**I always said he was off his rocket," Ron said, looking quite impressed at how crazy his hero was.**

**The twins turned to Hermione and Blaise, "So what happened to you two?" the both asked simultaneously.**

"**Well, I got back all right," said Hermione. "I brought Blaise round—that took a while—and we were dashing up to the owlery to contact Dumbledore when met him in the entrance hall—he already knew—he just said, 'Harry and Hally's gone after him, haven't they?' and hurtled off to the third floor."**

"**D'you think he meant you both to do it?" said Ron. "Sending you you're father's cloak and everything?"**

"**Well." Hermione exploded, "If he did—I mean to say—that's terrible—you two could have been killed."**

"**No, it isn't," Harry said thoughtfully. "He's a funny man, Dumbledore. I think he sort of wanted to give us a chance. I think he knows more or less everything that goes on here, you know. I reckon he had a pretty good idea we were going to try, and instead of stopping us, he just taught us enough to help. I don't think it was an accident he let us find out how the mirror worked. It's almost like he thought we had the right to face Voldemort if I could…"**

"**Yeah, Dumbledore's off his rocket, all right," Said Ron proudly.**

"**Listen, you two have got to be up for the end-of-year feast tomorrow. The points are all in and Slytherin won, of course—you two missed the last Quidditch match, we were steamrolled by Ravenclaw without you both—but the food'll be good."**

**At that moment Madam Pomfrey bustled over.**

"**You've had nearly fifteen minutes, now OUT," she said firmly.**

**After a good night's sleep, the twins felt nearly back to normal.**

"**We want to go to the feast," the twins told Madam Pomfrey as she straightened their many boxes of candy. "We can, can't we?" **

"**Professor Dumbledore says you are to be allowed to go," she said sniffily, as though in her opinion Professor Dumbledore didn't realize how risky feasts could be. "And you have another visitor."**

"**Oh good," the twins said "Who is it?"**

**Hagrid sidled through the door as they spoke carrying their hatchlings. As usual when he was indoors, Hagrid looked too big to be allowed. He sat down between their beds, took one look at the twins, and burst into tears.**

"**It's—all—my—ruddy—fault!" he sobbed, his face in his hands. "I told the evil git how ter get past Fluffy! I told him! It was the only thing he didn't know, an' I told him! Yeh could've died! Both of yeh's! All fer a dragon egg! I'll never drink again! I should be chucked out an' made ter live as a Muggle!"**

"**Hagrid!" The twins cried out, shocked to see Hagrid shaking with grief and remorse, great tears leaking down into his beard. "Hagrid, he'd have found out somehow, this is Voldemort we're all talking about, he'd have found out even if you hadn't told him."**

"**Yeh's could've died!" sobbed Hagrid. "An' don' say the name!"**

"**VOLDEMORT!" Harry and Hally bellowed out at once, and Hagrid was so shocked, he stopped crying, "We've met him and we're calling him by his name. Please cheer up, Hagrid, we saved the stone, it's gone, he can't use it. Have a Chocolate Frog, we've got loads…"**

**Hagrid wiped his nose on the back of his hand and said, "That reminds me. I've got yeh's a present."**

"**It's not a snout sandwich, is it?" Harry asked anxiously, and at last Hagrid gave a weak chuckle.**

"**Nah. Dumbledore gave me the day off yesterday ter fix it. Course, he shoulda sacked me instead—anyway, got yeh's this…"**

**It seemed to be a handsome, leather-covered book for them. Harry opened the package full of curiosity along with his sister grabbing the wrapping. It was full of wizard photographs. Smiling and waving at them from every page were their mother and father.**

"**Sent Owls off ter all yer parents' old school friends, askin' fer photos…knew yeh's didn't have any…d'yeh's like it?"**

**The twins couldn't speak, but Hagrid understood.**

**The twins made their way down to the end-of-year feast alone that night. They had been held up by Madam Pomfrey's fussing about, insisting on giving them one last checkup, so the Great Hall was already full. It was decked out in the Slytherin colors of green and silver to celebrate Slytherin's winning the house cup for the seventh year in a row. A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the high table.**

**When the twins walked in, there was a sudden hush, and then everybody started talking loudly at once. They slipped into a seat Beside their friends Ron, and Hermione at the Gryffindor table and tried to ignore the fact that people were standing up to look at them.**

**Fortunately, Dumbledore arrived moments later. The babble died away.**

"**Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into out delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were…you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts…**

"**Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."**

**A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. The twins could see Draco Malfoy banging his goblet on the table. It was a sickening sight.**

"**Yes, yes, well done Slytherin," Said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account."**

**The room went very still. The Slytherins' smiles faded a little.**

"**Ahem," Said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see…"**

"**First—To Miss Hally Potter…"**

**Hally's eyes widened from the announcement of her name, she took one look over towards Severus, noticed his hidden smirk and quickly hid her face from view, blushing almost as red as…yes Ron's shining hair.**

"…**For allowing a fellow student to practice chess on their own and proving the best game in Hogwarts History, fifty points."**

**Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Percy could be heard telling the other prefects, "My twin brother's best bud, you know! Use to watch her on my free periods!"**

**At last there was silence again.**

**Second—to Miss Hermione Granger…for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house Fifty points."**

**Hermione was next to bury her face in her arms; Harry strongly suspected she had bursted into tears. Gryffindors up and down the table were beside themselves—they were a hundred points up.**

"**Third—to Mr. Harry Potter…" Said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet. "…for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."**

**The din was deafening. Those who could add up while yelling themselves hoarse knew that Gryffindor now had four hundred and seventy-two points—exactly the same as Slytherin. They had tied for the house cup—if only Dumbledore had given Harry just one more point.**

**Dumbledore raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent.**

"**There are all kinds of courage," Dumbledore said smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."**

**Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table. Harry, Ron, Hally, Hermione stood up to yell and cheer as Neville, white with shock, disappeared under a pile of people hugging him. He had never won so much as a point for Gryffindor before. Harry and Hally, still cheering, each gave Ron a nudge on both sides of his ribs and pointed at Malfoy, who couldn't have looked more stunned and horrified if he'd just had the Body-Bind Curse put on him.**

"**Which means," Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin, "We need a little change of decoration."**

**He clapped his hands. In an instant, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished a towering Gryffindor lion took its place. Severus was shaking Professor McGonagall's hand, with a horrible, forced smile. He caught the twins' eyes giving them an unnoticeable wink. He let them both know in his own way, not to worry and that everything was going to be fine.**

**The twins had almost forgotten that the exam results were still to come, but come they did. To their great surprise, everyone of them, including Ron, passed with good marks; except Harry, Hally and Hermione, of course, they had the best grades of the first years. Even Neville scraped through, his good Herbology mark making up for hi abysmal potions one. They had hoped that Goyle, who was almost as stupid as he was mean, might be thrown out, but he passed, too. It was a shame, but as Ron said, you couldn't have everything in life.**

"**And suddenly, their wardrobes were empty, their trunks were packed, Neville's toad was found lurking in a corner of the toilets; notes were handed out to all students, warning them not to use magic over the holidays ("I always hope they'll forget to give us these," Said Fred Weasley sadly); Hagrid was there to take them down to the fleet of boats that sailed across the lake, except for Harry and Hally who said their goodbyes to their friends at the school. They were staying until their father Severus was finished storing his things away until the next year.**

"**You two must come and stay this summer" Ron said to the twins, "You too Hermione—I'll send you an owl…" He gulped as Hally stood in front of him**

"**Ahem…Ron, I'll see you then" Hally promised politely giving Ron such a shock of his life**

"**Yeah Ron, but I'll be coming first, remember that" Harry grinned**

"**I'll be waiting," Ron grinned after sighing in relief **

**People jostled them as they moved out of the way. They watched the other head towards the gateway back to the muggle world, some of them called out:**

"**Bye Harry! Bye Hally!"**

"**See you, Potters!"**

"**Still famous," Said Ron, grinning at them**

"**Not where we're going. We'll feel normal at home" Harry commented**

**Harry, Hally, Ron, Hermione, and Blaise followed behind the rest of the students to the docks. The twins gave the other three a quick hug before stepping back while they clambered into a small boat, before they watched their friends float across the lake to go home.**

**Harry looked at his sister, "How long will it take for dad to finish?" he enquired**

"**A couple of hours, why?" Hally asked**

"**No reason, don't want to rush off just yet. Race you back to the school Hal…Hal!" Harry exclaimed after finally realizing Hally was running ahead of him.**

"**Last one back is a doxie Harry!" Hally laughed until Harry caught up with her**

"**Little cheater!" Harry teased **

**They reached the front doors of the school. **

"**Hey Hal, I finally realize something," Harry commented **

"**What's that Harry?" Hally enquired as they headed inside the school**

"**That I'm finally home" Harry grinned while the doors of the school closed behind him.**

**A/N: That is it! Thank you everyone for reading my version. And stay alert for their second year. Bye!**


End file.
